


Lost in the City

by MissOh



Series: Fallholt [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Witches, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Build up, Complicated Relationships, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dark Past, Death, Depression, Don't wanna spoil it all immediately, Elemental Magic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Genius Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurts So Good, I promise it has happy moments, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just tagging all the bad, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Kyungsoo is socially awkward, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Mentioned Lu Han, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Oh Sehun-centric, POV Multiple, POV Oh Sehun, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Past Torture, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slow Burn, So many tags, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This will hurt, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampires, Violence, WTF, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Werewolf Kyungsoo, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Whiplash, Witch Hunters, Witches, Worldbuilding, Xiumin is highkey needy, Xiumin is lowkey a psychopath, and relationships, best friend Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, canon is what I say it is, even funny ones, except for when its not, fair warning, god help us all, gonna add more tags later, high key spicy, how do I even tag this, kind of, relationships, rich boy sehun, this is a mess, this is my world, what a wonderful world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 176,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: It's easy to lose yourself in the city of Fallholt. Where the monsters in the dark are all too real. Vampires, werewolves and witches are all very real and can be very lethal. But humans aren't always so nice either.Sehun is struggling to recover from the loss of a loved one.Junmyeon is trying to find a normal life rather than the one he grew up knowing.Kyungsoo only wants to be free of the darkness that plagues him.Xiumin, on the other hand... He's simply out to have fun in the city.





	1. Sehun

A week has passed since Sehun returned home.

He’s been gone so long that it felt like he shouldn’t be allowed to come back.

But here he was. Standing outside his best friend’s house on a cool evening. He has been staring at the lights on inside the home for about a full minute now. It felt surreal to be back.

He turned to glance at his black Audi, once again wondering if he should leave. He’s been gone for a full year with minimal communication. And even then, it was short letters wrote home to let his dear friend and family know he wasn’t dead.

_What am I even doing?_

Sehun groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. After that he took the time to adjust his blonde hair and his black snapback. It was then that he forced himself to walk towards the front door. He _had_ to do this. Or he was going to end up regretting it like he regretted running away from his problems.

He felt heavier with each step he took, but soon he was at the door and gave it a firm knock. His stomach was in a knot and he wanted to zip up his leather jacket as if that’d hide his anxiety. But it didn’t take long for an older woman to answer the door with the same warm expression Sehun has come to know and love.

“Hello! How can I-”

Unfortunately, her expression faded as her lovely brown eyes stared at Sehun in shock. Her fingers came up to her mouth before she looked Sehun up and down. “Oh my… Sehun is that… Is that really you?”

He couldn’t blame her for looking like she saw a ghost. She may as well have.

But Sehun couldn’t bring himself to speak, no matter how hard he tried. So, he forced himself to stiffly nod. The woman took a step back to allow the young man to step into the home. Sehun stepped in and instinctively took his shoes off before turning back to the woman of the house. After shutting the front door she looked back at Sehun. “He’s in his room,” She told Sehun where his old friend was at with that soft voice of hers. Sehun still was at a loss for words so he gave her a nod before starting down the hallway. “Sehun.” At the woman’s voice he turned around and she offered him that same warm smile. “You never have to knock. This is your home, after all.”

Sehun gave her a weak and slightly forced smile before giving her a quick bow. Those words made a lump appear in his throat and his eyes get hot with emotion. They made him want to drop onto the floor and cry and beg for forgiveness. Because when he left, he was leaving his family behind.

Regardless, the twenty-one year old forced himself to turn and go down the hallway. Pausing only to look in the kitchen and find the rest of the family cleaning up from supper or sitting at the table. They were all staring at him with surprise. But he gave them another bow on his way, knowing he had to patch things up with someone else first.

Once he reached the door that was ajar to the familiar bedroom he froze. He could hear the music from an acoustic guitar that was all too familiar coming from the room. Sehun wanted to stand out here and listen to it forever rather than go inside and face reality. But slowly and quietly he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

His childhood friend was sat on the edge of his bed. His back was to his bedroom door and he was wearing a slightly too large white T-shirt. Sehun still didn’t want to interrupt him. It felt surreal to be standing here. But he cleared his throat. His friend stopped playing and turned to see who was at the door. Once he saw Sehun his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, “ _Sehun…?_ ”  
“Good to see you, Yixing.”

Slowly Yixing sat his guitar down and stood up. He crossed the room still in shock from seeing his friend. But after a few steps he ran across the rest of the room to throw his arms around Sehun. Sehun, meanwhile, only wrapped his arms around Yixing in turn. It was then that Sehun felt Yixing’s quaking back.

“You’re back! I thought you’d never come back!” The older sobbed. It was then that Sehun leaned down a slight bit to bury his face into the crook of Yixing’s neck. His own tears were starting to flow freely. He didn’t want to cry. He’s cried enough.  
“ _Surprise…?_ ” Sehun tried with a cracking voice.

But soon Sehun pulled away from Yixing, resting his hands on his shoulders for a moment. One of his hands went to wipe the tears from his face. “Ah, see what you do to me?” He asked with a weak laugh. Yixing also gave his own weak laugh.

“No more crying,” Sehun insisted as he cupped Yixing’s face and started to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. “I’m back for good. So, we have plenty of time to cry later, hmm?” Even after all of Yixing’s tears were mostly gone Sehun still held onto his face for a few moments. He wanted to take the time to reassure himself that this was real. That he was back home.

He let go of his friend and pulled away from him. The other young man went to close the door behind them and then gestured at his bed. “Sit, please.” Sehun did as Yixing asked and went to go sit on his bed. “Do you have a place to stay, Sehunnie? You can sleep in my bed!”

Sehun inhaled before he bothered responding. He was thankful, more than thankful. “No, no. But thank you.” He held his hand up before the other offered up more of his stuff.

“I still have Lulu and I’s-”

He stopped. The name had slipped out of his mouth and now he found himself looking away. Luhan was gone, he had no ownership over the apartment they had shared. It was difficult remembering that, even a year later. Maybe if he had stayed he might've actually been able to move on sooner and not make slip ups like this a year later.

"I still have the apartment he and I shared," he corrected himself after a moment as his eyes dragged back over to Yixing once again. Yixing looked so sad, he hated that. He hated that both of them still felt so much raw pain even after all this time. "Even if I didn't, my parents have already offered me up a place to stay. So, I'm not kicking you out of your bed." Sehun tried to continue on as if he hadn't made a slip up that had the potential to sour the conversation. He wasn't exactly eager to linger on this topic either. Even if Yixing might want to talk about it. So, he did what he could to try and change it.

"Anyways. Enough about me. How have you been, hyung? You have a lot to catch me up on," He asked with an attempt at a happier voice and smile. Even if it was clearly forced. Yixing pepped up some, but Sehun knew him well enough to know it was slightly forced on his end as well. He was doing it for Sehun’s sake, Sehun knew that.

“ _Oh, wellllllll..._ “ Yixing paused to think as he pulled his desk chair over to the side of his bed. But he clapped his hands together once he sat down as if things were clicking together. “I still work at the cafe. I’ve gotten a few raises. I uh-...” Yixing stopped as he took on a more sheepish look as he looked down at his lap. His hands fell into his lap and he began to play with gold ring on his right hand.

What was this? Why was Yixing so nervous?

“I uhm-... I-” He stopped again and Sehun tilted his head to this side and furrowed his eyebrows. “I… Met someone at the cafe. Uhm… We’re dating now.”  
“Whoa, what?!” Sehun reeled backwards, surprised by the entire thing. Yixing had never dated anyone before. “I’m gone a year and you finally find someone???”

Yixing smiled brightly as he glanced off to the side with pink cheeks. He scratched the back of his brown head. “You not being around was probably what helped me get a boyfriend…”  
“ _WHAT?_ ”

Sehun shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was that Yixing was dating a guy. As Yixing never explicitly showed interest in just women. He once asked Yixing back when they were in high school if he was bisexual. Yixing didn’t think that exactly covered it. So, he asked if he was pansexual and Yixing shrugged. So Sehun wrote it off as he didn’t like labels. But unfortunately he did assume that he would end up with a woman. Well, Sehun only was interested in men, so this didn’t bother him. It only surprised him.

“I… Uh, yeah… His name is Junmyeon. He’s very handsome and has a warm smile. I’ve caught a glimpse of his biceps. He’s strong even if he doesn’t seem like it. So, he’s not the cute beautiful type you're into-”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Sehun laughed, thankful for how natural this felt, especially the smile on his face. He hasn’t smiled this much in over a year, so his cheeks were already hurting.  
“But he’s nice! A little quiet. And I really like him. My family likes him. I uhm… I don’t know… Feels like it just… Makes sense? I don’t know how to explain it.”  
“I understand.”

They both stopped for another stiff moment. If anyone understood it was Sehun. Yixing knew that. The young man had been head over heels in love with his soul mate for four years.

Sehun got up and leaned over to hug Yixing. “I’m happy for you, hyung. _Truly._ ” Yixing seemed taken aback by this, but he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s back.  
“Thank you… So much.”  
“You deserve to feel that way about someone, though. And for someone to feel that way about you. I hope this all goes well for you.”

After a few moments of enjoying each other’s presence Sehun pulled away to sit back on the edge of the bed again. “But I have to meet him now. You know, to make sure I don’t have to stab him. Cause I will stab him if he doesn’t treat you right.” Sehun was trying to lift the mood again and Yixing wore another sheepish smile.  
“I’m pretty sure he’s a good one. You know I’m a good judge of character!”  
“You got me there.”

There was a pause in their conversation. It was natural and comfortable at least.

“So… What have you been doing lately?” Yixing asked with a tilt of his head.  
“I- uh… I’ve been cleaning out the apartment, that fun stuff. Spending time with my parents. But that’s it.”  
“No activities yet?”  
“Does watching YouTube count?”  
“No. I mean like going out and doing stuff.”  
“Then no…?” Sehun awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a slight frown, pushing up his snapback some to do so.  
“We will have to fix that then.”

There was another pause as Yixing thought, trying to remember all their old hobbies. There were many that the two shared. That’s what happens when you grow up together. Sehun’s father was the chairman of a successful company and gave Yixing’s father a job at the company when he needed it most. So, the families grew close. Sehun was a colicky baby and his father was often very busy with work and his mother even was tied to work. Not to mention his parents both had incredible difficulty conceiving anyways. And so they never expected Sehun, nor for him to honestly last to term. His parents were great, but they needed help. So, Yixing’s mother helped out Sehun's mother and often babysat Sehun when needed. Yixing often says that some of his earliest memories were of Sehun crying as a baby. The other is two years older than him, after all.

But even as a toddler Yixing was looking out for Sehun, trying along with the mothers to help soothe him. There was a story their mother's liked to share to brag on Yixing. Once when Sehun was wailing out of control a little Yixing had come up and tried to give the baby his stuffed fox toy. Anytime Sehun was upset he'd try and give him that toy, telling his mother he wanted Sehun to have it since it made him happy. When Sehun gained a little bit more motor control he finally would hold onto the red fox, even if it was as big as him. That was his favorite toy growing up. He still has it in his apartment today.

When they got older, that didn’t seem to change. The two grew up no different than brothers. They did everything together and Yixing had always been there for him. He was the best older brother one could ask for.

“Hey! There was a dance studio I’ve been considering going to! You still like dancing, right???”  
“It’s been over a year… So, I will be rusty...”

That was something they used to do starting in high school. Yixing was a natural with it, like he was most things. But Sehun had to work hard to make improvement. Yixing luckily enough was patient and often helped him.

“Well, the reviews say that the instructor is extremely talented. He’d be better than me at helping you get back in your grove. We can both improve!”  
“Okay… Yeah. We can start going on weekends then.” Sehun nodded his head in agreement.  
“Yeah! Awesome!!”

“Hey…” Sehun was caught off guard by Yixing’s sudden serious tone. He seemed a little sad again, or unsure. Sehun wasn’t exactly sure of his expression. But he looked like a lost puppy. “Maybe you can meet someone there, yeah?”

Sehun looked down as Yixing went on. Yeah, meeting someone would be good for him. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Or if he deserved it…

“Yeah... It could happen.”  
“Lulu will always be your first love. But you know he wouldn’t want this for you… I know I don’t.”

There was another long and heavy pause as Sehun felt the tears start to build up behind his eyes once again. But he could see Yixing lean forward and tilt his head to try and catch Sehun’s gaze. He even offered up a genuinely soft smile.

“One day you're going see a guy, and he's going to be so attractive to you, you'll _have_ to chase him down. And you're going thank Lulu for teaching you how to do that. And giving you his blessing to do so!”

Another pause before Yixing’s smile grew into a grin. “I can see it now! You’ll find a very pretty boy that likes ramen noodles and dancing and holding hands. And he will make you very happy, and the whole world will light up again. You’ll have butterflies, your cheeks will heat up a million degrees. And- And… You’ll do anything for the pretty boy who enchanted you.”

That was all it took for Sehun to cup his face with his hands and start letting the heavy sobs come. Here he was, all grown up and still that colicky baby. Always crying.

Would it be that easy for him? Just _seeing_ someone and his whole world would change? How on earth could he manage to find another soul mate? He already had his once in a lifetime love. How would he ever find it again? The world doesn’t hand those out like candy, after all.

Yixing moved to sit next to Sehun on the bed, putting his arm around the other. Comforting the younger, as always. “ _I-… I miss him so much. It still really hurts, hyung._ ”  
“I know, Sehun-ah. It’ll be okay, though. Give it time. Okay?”

Sehun nodded as he tried to catch his breath again.

Yixing would comfort Sehun until he could smile again. Then they’d try and catch up again until Yixing was forced to call it a night so he could go to work in the morning. Unfortunately, Sehun would still be going home alone to a cold and empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/28344688547/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Heyyyyyyyy. Here we go on a wild emotional roller coaster. Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times to avoid serious injury. 
> 
> There will be pain. There will be fluff. There will be antics. And there will be spice.
> 
> This fic is going to be all over the place. So just prepare yourselves for the emotional whiplash now.


	2. Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Before Sehun's return..._

It was a place no one knew about.

Like a concentration camp, it went unnoticed for decades. No one bothered looking. If there was a hint of its existence, one would rather turn away and ignore it. It was easier for the mind to pretend this kind of evil never existed.

But it did.

It was underneath the earth, hidden away deep inside a forest excluded from normal society, where they experimented on... _unnatural_ people. The place was medieval, carved out of stone, cobwebs in every corner and lit with strange fluorescent lighting one could find in a surgical room. They hung in rectangles above the ever-long corridors that went who-knows-where. Often times the lights flickered. Others failed to work and were neglected in darkness for several years.

Then again, everything here was neglected in darkness for several years.

It would only be so long before the wolves picked up on the scent of blood and death hidden away in a far-off corner of their own territory.

The facility was underground, sure. But there was a bunker door on the surface. That was all they needed, and the wolves were far smarter than anyone would give them credit for.

" _Oh, God please help me!!_ " A woman screamed as she banged on the metal door to the entrance. " _These wolves are going to kill me!_ " Her nails were scratching at the metal, making an ungodly sound that mixed in with her wails. It was safe to say that the door was opened and the sobbing woman was yanked in.

But she was in no safe harbor.

Glowing eyes watched in the shadows of the trees. The wolves managed to have unnatural toothy grins as they emerged from the shadows. 

_Junmyeon._

A large brownish wolf walked out of the trees and turned to the one that had "spoken" his name. His ears pulled back and head lowered to recognize the higher-ranking member. 

_Ready to hunt?_

_Yes._

The handful of wolves all turned towards the bunker door, many tilting their heads to the side. Junmyeon's fluffy brown ears twitched as they stood at attention. Faint screams were coming from down and beyond the door. Then... _Silence._

The heavy door groaned as it opened. A blood covered gray wolf stood on the inside of it as bodies littered around her. The other wolves approached the entrance. They were predators ready to pounce on their prey. Once Junmyeon entered the building and passed the female wolf he nudged her with his snout. _Good job_. He communicated to the woman, who wagged her tail. She had always been a fine actor.

The carnage did not stop there. Anyone who did not smell like a wolf was to be slaughtered. _Anyone._ Unfortunately it seemed like the werewolves here were killed before the pack could get to them. But... There was something else.

_... Save me._

Junmyeon lifted his head up at the fuzzy plea for help. He didn't recognize the voice. But… How was someone connected to him well enough to reach out to him?

His nose led him through the rest of the cells until finally he found one that was alive.

The brown wolf stood on the other side of the bars as he examined a boy cowering in the corner of a cell. His head cocked to the side, finding his scent familiar and it made his stomach sink. Why? His hind quarters moved as his back legs took a few steps to the side as if he had been ran into while his ears pulled back.

Shit.

The memory of boyish screams filled his head and he remembered the taste of blood in his mouth. A forearm cracking between his strong jaws. The boy the wolf found in the alleyway had been so young. But Junmyeon wasn't much older than the boy at the time. He just happened to be a werewolf who was hungry. That was the only difference between the two that night. But then he remembered the feeling of the airsoft gun bullets hitting his hind quarters. It was right as he let go of the arm and his jaws opened to go for the boy's throat. But Junmyeon was young at the time. So, the sharp pain from the air soft gun managed to be enough to spook him and make him run off out of the city and into the woods.

As he came back to he found the naked boy stumbling back frantically into the corner of his cell. There was the sound of chains dragging on the concrete floor as the boy moved. Once he stopped moving those haunting golden eyes were staring right at Junmyeon.

He could smell his fear from here. Not to mention he was behaving like prey would. It made him take a step forwards, even if there were bars in the way. Junmyeon's predatory instincts were not the strongest in the pack. But after killing so much today they were ready to have him kill again.

But thanks to the bars he was able to stop and observe the boy.

He had created this werewolf. He was the one that caused this boy to end up here.

He blinked before he looked at the bars, probably strong enough if they held the boy. He wasn't breaking them down anytime soon. 

_Junmyeon._

The brown wolf turned to see the others from his pack approach him. The highest-ranking member turned to look at the boy in the cell. They all could smell the fact that he was a werewolf like them. But they didn't seem too invested. So, the one in charge looked down at a corpse of a mad scientist and then back at Junmyeon.

_Their problem._

That made it clear enough to Junmyeon. The boy would be left to starve alone in this hell. He was damaged goods and a stray. He could weaken the pack. 

The others turned and left the bunker, heading back to their home. But Junmyeon stayed. He sat there observing the boy for a small while. Junmyeon could only be a few years older than him. And Junmyeon was only twenty-four. 

Did he deserve to die because of Junmyeon's past mistakes?

With a huff the wolf stood up and went to inspect every dead body in the building. He'd need to find a pair of pants to fit him and a pair to fit the emaciated boy. Maybe he could find him a shirt too. If the clothes haven't been shredded too bad anyways.

It didn't take too long to find some pants he could at least wear. So, he shifted back into a man. The sickening crunching and snapping of bones was audible as he slowly reshaped into a human. He made a sound that was a mix of a groan and growl as he changed. The shift was always painful. But werewolves were lucky to not exactly be aware of much of anything during the shift. 

After about a minute and a half Junmyeon was trying to get his bearings on the cold hard floor once again. He didn't take too long before stripping a corpse of his khakis. Then he put them on himself, having to make use of the belt on them. Then he went to rummaging through the cadaver's pockets, trying to find anything useful. But there wasn't much besides a cellphone and a wallet. And his shirt was too ruined for wear. So, Junmyeon was left with his toned torso exposed. Indicating he was far stronger than he would otherwise let on. 

He went from corpse to corpse until he could find another reasonable pair of pants and a button up shirt that wasn't torn to shreds. Then he returned to the cage the boy was in. He hasn't moved from the corner.

"I will get you out," he promised as he held his hand out to point at the chains connected to the wall in the cell. Confusingly enough, the boy held out his hands, shaking them as his eyes grew wide.

When he had brought his hand down he dinged it on one of the bars. There was a brief sizzling sound while his finger was in contact with the metal. This caused him to swear in pain as he pulled his finger up to his mouth, like a child. 

_Silver. Great._

"Do you know where the key is at?" Junmyeon asked when he pulled the finger away from his mouth. Only broken, yellow eyes gave him a response, and a slow shake of the head. 

_Never see. Never free._

Junmyeon nodded with pursed lips, his eyes trailing away from the boy in thought. That's when he noticed the bones in the cell with the young man. Some bones were broken and chewed on. Junmyeon has seen enough death to know they were human remains. Looks like Junmyeon figured out what the boy has been fed during his stay.

"I'll be back," he said softly as he dropped the clothes to the floor. He went back to digging through pockets, grabbing a cellphone as he went. But he found a ring of keys. Well, one of them had to work.

It took several tries, but one did unlock the cell. Junmyeon used the clothes to push open the cell door so he didn't have to touch the silver bars. 

_Crunch._

Junmyeon took one step into the cell, breaking a cracked femur underneath one of his feet. That's when he froze, he and the boy staring at each other. "They're all dead. They can't hurt you. _I_ won't hurt you. I'm here to help." He figured it was best to try and reassure the boy. He also held his hands up as if he was about to approach a wild animal. He may as well be.

 _No._

The boy was shaking his head and trying to retreat further into the corner. But Junmyeon continued his slow approach until he a was a few feet from the boy. That was when he lowered himself to a crouch, setting the clothes next to him and holding out one of his hands. As if he was offering to a dog to smell it. "Easy, boy..."

For a short moment neither of the two moved. But the boy propelled himself along the wall, moving like a rat would, evading the contact. It was then that one could see the collar around his neck. A chain yanked him abruptly to a halt. His hands foolishly grasping the three-inch silver-lined collar and screaming when it burned him. Strangely enough, he then collapsed onto his knees and held his head with burning palms. Was he waiting for something?

Junmyeon only watched this unfold, jumping at the scream. But otherwise he wasn't going to startle the boy any further. So, he remained still until the boy stopped moving. Then he took the time to slowly approach once again. This time he was more interested in observing the collar around his neck. 

Without thought Junmyeon shushed the boy as he moved to stand right next to him. As if he were shushing a terrified child. But, it served to also alert the boy to where he was at. His hand reached out and cupped one of the hands that was clutching the boy's head. It seemed to be a reassuring gesture. But Junmyeon used only enough force to have the boy tilt his head to the side. This allowed him to have a better view of the silver collar. There was no way he could manage to get it off of him without suffering serious nerve damage in his hands.

Junmyeon removed his hand as he backed away from the boy a little bit. He pulled out the phone and texted one of the two phone numbers he had memorized. 

_Junmyeon:_  
_This is Junmyeon. You know how you owe me two favors? Don't ask any questions. Come to this location ASAP. I need your help with something important. Then we will be even._

Once he pocketed the phone he moved to crouch in front of the boy once again. Those yellow eyes trailed up from the ground to see the man squatting in front of him, some clothes in his hand. "Hey... I'm Junmyeon... What's your name?" He was speaking to the young man as if he were a child, but how else he could be gentle about this? Besides, God only knows how long that he's been stuck here.

 _Junmyeon?_

Junmyeon only answered with a nod. The boy's sun-colored eyes trembled back to the floor, then back up at him. " _Ky-…_ " his voice was hardly audible, cracking before he could finish. " _Kyungsoo_." 

"We'll get this thing off of you. I promise, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo's eyes drifted from one of Junmyeon's eyes to the other, like a son wanting to believe his father's promise was true. His response came in small nods, and his hands slowly parted from his black, overgrown hair. Though his body was still tense, his breathing slowed. Junmyeon was willing to take this as a good sign.

Kyungsoo averted his eyes from Junmyeon's and curled into a ball in front of him to continue hiding his bare body and collar until the promise was kept.

_Junmyeon. Promise._

Junmyeon took to draping the spare shirt over Kyungsoo's lower half of his body. He was hoping to provide him some sense of security. Then he completely sat down next to the young man as he reached out to communicate to him.

_Safe. Peace. Relax._

After trying to share his own sense of security with Kyungsoo he reached out to place a hand on his head once more. To which Kyungsoo winced underneath his hand. He was hoping to offer the boy some comfort since he knew they'd be waiting a while. The one he texted can't run through the woods as fast as a wolf can.

After an hour of sitting here Junmyeon finally heard footsteps down the hallway. 

_Chanyeol?_  
"Yep!"

Once Chanyeol got to the cell door the witch was frozen in place. " _Holy hell…_ " He muttered as his eyes examined _everything_ in the cell. Chains rattled when Kyungsoo's sun-kissed eyes jolted open to a new figure at the gate of his cell

_He's a friend. Help. Kept promise._

Junmyeon wanted to make sure that Kyungsoo knew he'd be okay before he stood up to meet Chanyeol. Taking the short time to shake his hand when he did. "He has a silver collar on. I can't handle it." Junmyeon explained the situation as Chanyeol hesitantly stepped towards Kyungsoo. Junmyeon moved to stand next to Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol's presence was unlike any others. But that was the magic in his blood. His black short sleeved shirt didn't hide the many tattoos coating his arms. But with each beat of his heart Chanyeol emitted a warmth from him unlike any other living thing. It was like sitting next to a fireplace. 

"He looks like shit, man. You sure you want to take him in? You ever hear 'bout those stories of feral children? This has to be worse." Chanyeol spoke as if Kyungsoo couldn't hear him as he took a moment to look him over.  
"Chanyeol. Just do what I asked you to do. _Please_." Junmyeon spoke through gritted teeth as he looked over at Chanyeol.

"Alright, alright." The witch defensively held his hands up before he crouched in front of Kyungsoo. "I'm gonna need you to sit up for me, kid." He said as he tilted his head to the side, his brown hair slightly falling to the side. The tattoos on his arm started to take on a faint glow. Preparing to use his magic to defend himself should the need arise.

At first Kyungsoo didn't budge until Junmyeon urged him to. The chains rattled against the floor, uncurling himself once again to reveal the collar. Those yellow eyes grew large as moons as they looked at Chanyeol's arms.

Two of his fingers lifted to touch a raven flapping its wings on one of Chanyeol's forearms. 

_How?_

Chanyeol tensed at the contact, but didn't move. Chanyeol's brown eyes went back up to Kyungsoo as a bit of a half-smile appeared. He held out his arm to make it clearer to Kyungsoo. The raven seemed to actually be looking back at Kyungsoo. It soon lowered itself on Chanyeol's arm to flap around Kyungsoo's two fingers. "I take it you like them?" Chanyeol asked, unsure how else to respond to this.

 _Chanyeol. Witch. Magic blood. Can do more. Creates fire._ Junmyeon tried his best to "silently" explain that Chanyeol was a witch to Kyungsoo. But, to be honest... How was one supposed to explain a witch to someone that's never met one? Probably much how you'd explain a werewolf.

After a few moments of allowing Kyungsoo to observe his tattoos Chanyeol finally started to get to work. He was hopeful that the young man was comfortable now. "I'm going to have to reach out and touch your neck. I am not trying to hurt you." Chanyeol explained before he dared to reach out and touch the boy. 

Kyungsoo's breathing spiked when hands went for his collar. He scooted back, but Junmyeon urged him to _stay_. So, he stayed. Fingers pressed around the thick, metal ring and Kyungsoo's chest was heaving at an alarming rate. Once more Junmyeon could smell the fear. Then the collar was being twisted around and he let out a sharp cry, involuntarily grasping Junmyeon's hand. His bones were shaking violently. But the cry made Chanyeol jump and almost fall backwards. But he muttered an apology and went back to work.

 _Easy._ Junmyeon instructed Kyungsoo.

One of Chanyeol's hand gripped the collar again while the other fumbled to try and pull the pin out. But it was stuck in there.

Junmyeon was holding his breath. But he looked down to find Kyungsoo's eyes looking right up at him. Tears were filling up around his sun-kissed irises, and a single drop ran down his dirty cheek. He was in pain. _It's okay._

_Clink!_

The sound of a pin falling to the floor did relax Junmyeon, some at least. But it made Kyungsoo squeeze his hand.

"Bear with me a moment here, kid..." Chanyeol spoke as he was starting to work the collar open. Then finally he was able to open up the collar and pull it away from Kyungsoo's neck and set it to the side. " _What did they do to you?_ " Chanyeol muttered with horror written on his face. There were burns that formed a thick ring around Kyungsoo's neck. Evidence that it was a shock collar they were dealing with.

It was then that Kyungsoo flew to his feet and propelled several steps away into a new corner he could never reach. Leaving the shirt covering him somewhere.

After a moment Chanyeol finally stood to look over at Junmyeon. "I'd suggest your people look him over. Check him for nerve damage. Check his pain levels and see if anything can be done to ease the tenderness that is likely around his neck. Give him a full checkup basically..." He suggested before his eyes returned to those haunting yellow eyes. But he turned away with pink cheeks. "And get him some clothes. And you get a shirt please."

"I'm working on it." Junmyeon sighed, turning to face Chanyeol. He gave him a short bow in thanks. "That's all we needed. I can take it from here." Junmyeon's tone insisted there was little room to argue with him. So, Chanyeol nodded, said his goodbyes, and left.

Junmyeon turned his attention to Kyungsoo, but not before gathering up the clothes. "Hey, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon started, approaching him. "We can leave. But, I'm going to ask you to at least put the pants on." He held out the clothes towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's head moved in quick, small nods, taking the blood-crusted pants with shaky hands. His feet awkwardly went into the holes, as he remembered it should go. He fastened the zipper and then struggled with the button until he let it stay open. His fingers were too unsteady to fix it right.

But then he took the shirt and managed to poke his head and arms through the hole. It was a probably a good thing that the shirt was a few sizes too large. The neck of the shirt was wide enough to avoid touching his wound.

A soft, albeit forced, smile was on Junmyeon's face as he tried to look past the tears coming from those yellow eyes. "Hey... I can take you to my home. You'll have a warm and safe place to sleep and plenty of food." He was trying to make his apartment sound as good as possible to Kyungsoo. Even if it wasn't anything special. He didn't want this boy to run off. Strays were usually killed if they weren't taken in.

"It's safe there."

_I promise._

Kyungsoo was wiping away his tears using the back of his wrists and creating smudges from the dirt along the wrinkles of his eyes.

God, he was a mess. He'd need his hair cut, a long bath to clean him all up. He'd need a check up on his neck. Fluids and food. This was like finding a beaten stray dog on the side of the road and trying to take it in.

But much like a stray dog, he was easily spooked. So, without warning Kyungsoo bolted out of the cell. He likely had no idea where he was going once he got out of the bunker. But he ran in the first direction he could see.

Junmyeon ran after him keeping up as best as he could. But… Kyungsoo darted right into hunter territory. So, he slid to a stop, not wanting to necessarily tempt fate too much today. _Please. Come back._ He reached out, but got no response. 

Well, _shit._ He just lost a bitten werewolf. 

\-------

Junmyeon was losing sleep over the incident with Kyungsoo. He tried to find the young man, but it was almost as if he vanished. There was no news report over a feral young man found, no scent trail to follow. _Nothing._ How did Junmyeon lose a whole werewolf?

A week passed from the day he found Kyungsoo.

It was then that Junmyeon decided to explore some of the city for his own sake. He was realizing he needed to get away from the pack, lest he create more werewolves under their influence. 

So, he explored the more human areas of the city, places he would've never gone before. Parks, restaurants, even book stores other than the one he typically frequented. But there was this little cafe that he ended up falling in love with. It was hidden away downtown. It had a warm atmosphere, which made it perfect for sitting down with a book or people watching out the window. But there was another thing that made the cafe so warm. Or, well… There was a person who made it so warm.

The first time he walked in the cafe he was taken aback by the cheery greeting of the young man behind the counter. The young man's name tag read _Yixing_ and he was very quick to ask Junmyeon how he could help him. When Junmyeon admitted to not knowing what he wanted Yixing kindly walked him through their menu and what he thought was good. But he had also dramatically leaned over the counter with a grave expression. Only to ask Junmyeon to not make him make a shake or a Frappuccino. When Junmyeon cocked his head to the side the barista quietly explained.

_The blender is a little sketchy… It makes this terrible clanking noise. It makes me really nervous to be honest with you._

Junmyeon didn't know the last time he had genuinely laughed with a bright smile. 

_You make it awfully tempting to order just that._

But after teasing the boy a slight bit, much to his horror ( _Junmyeon could smell the fear coming from him_ ). He had ordered a Caffè Americano instead, which the boy was thankful for. 

_Can I get your name?_  
_Junmyeon._  
_I like your name._

Then Junmyeon would glance around the cafe to find a lovely table in the corner of the cafe, right next to a window. 

Junmyeon started going to the cafe like this once or twice every week for a few weeks now. Always ordering the same thing and always sitting at the same table to people watch outside the window. Well, unless "his" table was taken. Then he'd go sit elsewhere and read a book he'd bring with him. But as time passed Yixing would start on his Caffè Americano as soon as Junmyeon walked in the door. Not to mention "his" table by the window started being suspiciously free.

And… He learned Yixing wasn't exactly lying about the blender. It did make a terrible clanking sound. It didn't help Junmyeon did have sensitive ears. But otherwise the cafe was always so peaceful.

One day Yixing sat down across the table from him, scratching his brown hair and causing a few strands to stick up some. When Junmyeon looked over at him his lips were puffed out a slight bit, giving him a squishy look. "Junmyeon, why do you always look so sad when you look out a window?" The question was sudden and serious, with big, doe brown eyes peering into him. But then Yixing also took his huge cup of water and began slurping it surprisingly loud. The noise he was making caused Junmyeon to give him a faint smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm a suffering artist looking for inspiration." He couldn't help but to make a joke as he looked back at Yixing, it was difficult to answer that question seriously. It was especially hard when the person asking it would never understand.  
"You're an _artist?!_ That makes so much sense!" It seemed to help the mood lighten, where they both chuckled at each other. 

But, after a hand ruffled his brown hair for a moment he finally let out a sigh, a warning that he would be more serious. "I like to watch people. Wonder what their lives are like. Wonder if the young man over there has a family he's going home to later. I wonder if the business woman over there enjoys the daily grind and if she has a promotion coming her way soon..." He trailed off figuring that was enough examples as he pointed people out. Then his gaze returned to those kind brown eyes he's come to know a bit.

"I think I get lost in it. Maybe that'd explain why I seemed sad." He shrugged, hoping to not kill the happy mood that Yixing usually seemed to be in. When he was finished, Yixing nodded. His eyes closed and taking another boisterous sip of his drink. He pulled the cup from his lips and let out a contented sigh matched with a smile as warm as Junmyeon's coffee.

"You are free to wonder those things about me, Junmyeon. If that makes you feel better! And then you'll actually get answers because, well, we're friends now, right? You're only going to know me more. You don't have to wonder about cold strangers anymore." His smile grew even brighter, lifting slightly higher on the left corner. 

He ended up pursing his lips together when he realized he was unsure of what to say. "You're sweet, Yixing." He didn't miss the way Yixing blinked at him in what looked like shock.

Junmyeon took a moment to observe the boy. The way his pupils dilated in his bright eyes and the way he swallowed… But then… There it was. Junmyeon's pupils constricted for a moment as he seemed to lock onto Yixing's Adam's apple for a moment. His nose flared as he sensed the nerves from this boy. It made him want to eat him alive. When he looked back up at Yixing's eyes as his own pupils dilated.

"But, yes. We're friends now," He confirmed with a bit of a warm smile of his own. Yixing actually seemed to glow at his response.

Was this a good idea? 

This young man was a human. An attractive human, but a human nonetheless. Even a friendship could end poorly for Yixing. Junmyeon wanted to allow himself into thinking that he'd be better for the young man. He could protect him. Many supernaturals may steer clear of a human that reeks of a werewolf. But… Junmyeon knew the risks may outweigh any reward.

"You have that sad look again."  
" _Hmm?_ "  
"You look sad," Yixing repeated as Junmyeon blinked and began to rub his face.  
"I'm sorry… I got caught up in my own thoughts," Junmyeon waved off Yixing to hopefully clear any concern. Quickly he went to get a large drink of his Americano to maybe keep him focused. 

"My shift wraps up in about an hour… If you would like to we could catch a movie or eat or something…? Get to know each other better." Yixing once again seemed very nervous and it made Junmyeon bristle some. This would be another issue, he wanted to sink his teeth into Yixing when he'd get nervous like this. He wanted to leave quite the mark on him. 

"I'd like that," Junmyeon responded without any thought. He'd kick himself later because now he'd be responsible for a human being. But right now, he could only bask in the way Yixing lit up. And that damned dimple of his was so cute. 

"Okay! Yeah! Awesome! Uhm, here! If you wouldn't mind giving me your number…" Junmyeon chuckled at Yixing's excitement and took his phone. Quickly he went to put his number into the other's phone. 

"Yixing?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I ask you a blunt question?" Junmyeon asked as he passed the phone back over to Yixing.  
"Uhm, yeah. Of course."  
"Are you attracted to men?" 

Yixing's cheeks immediately turned red as he glanced out the window. "Well, I mean…" Junmyeon listened with a raised brow once again. Waiting for him to give a proper answer. "I'm ah… Interested in…" He watched Yixing swallow hard and look at the other shop fronts outside for help. "Guys like you, I guess." Yixing still didn't look back, but Junmyeon smiled at his cute response.  
"Picky then?" He asked with a light laugh, trying to amuse the boy. And Yixing did snort before looking back at Junmyeon with pink cheeks.  
"I guess you could say that."  
"Well, I'm honored then."  
"I'm glad, I need to uhm… Get back to work. I can text you afterwards so you don't have to stick around."  
"It's no need. I enjoy it here."

With that Yixing got up and went back to his duties and Junmyeon took his time to read on the book he brought with him. Afterwards they ended up going to the movies. Junmyeon wasn't interested in what they were watching. But he didn't mind. He did enjoy Yixing's presence. That led to him getting stupidly brave and reaching for Yixing's hand in the middle of the movie. That surprised the younger and Junmyeon could tell he was blushing. But he didn't pull away. So Junmyeon mostly focused on Yixing's soft skin as his thumb rubbed the back of his hand. 

This wasn't smart. In fact, this was so stupid to get involved with a human. But Junmyeon was loving every second of this. He felt _normal._ Wasn't that one reason why he was trying to get away from the pack anyways? He didn't want to be a killer his entire life. He _wanted_ to be human. Human like the young man next to him. 

So, when Yixing invited Junmyeon to meet his family over a family meal. Junmyeon accepted. And when Yixing asked if Junmyeon would like to start dating… He agreed. 

Maybe Yixing was his way out of the werewolf lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/42335597245/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	3. Xiumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this chapter lets get two things outta the way.
> 
> One, in this fic Minseok is Chinese for reasons. This is why he is Xiumin rather than Minseok. 
> 
> Two is the bigger thing. Allow me to point at the mature rating of this fic to casually remind you that it's there. SO! Xiumin's chapters are going to be the most sexual in nature. Just to put it bluntly. To be frank there will be moments in this fic where it's in a weird gray area of not being smut but not being clean either? Idk how to explain it. And there will be references and what not to kinks and such. Especially those with dom/sub undertones. But the reason why I am giving this warning now rather than at the start of the fic is simply because Xiumin's chapters are going to have the most adult themes, especially at first. Because he's going to have a one track mind until character development happens lol. So, if that makes you uncomfortable but you still wanna read the fic, feel free to skip his chapters. Although I will say his chapters are going to get more interesting later and it won't all be sexual themed. But, yeah. That's your choice to skip or to continue on. Especially now that you've been thoroughly warned. 
> 
> Now onto the fic.

The break room wasn't as busy as it could be considering lunch was only an hour away. But two women and Xiumin were currently in the room for coffee. Well, he could get coffee in his own lab. But the two beautiful women were definitely a good enough excuse to get out of the basement. It was especially nice that he didn't have to pick one. Both were receptive to his advances and didn't shy away since he was openly flirting with both of them. So, the three stood next to the coffee maker. They were standing a little closer to each other than was necessary, while Xiumin wore a large grin on his face.

Coffee and attractive people. What a wonderful combination.

Suddenly the women were looking away from Xiumin and it caused him to look up as well. Quite the handsome and expensive looking man was walking through the office area. He was making a rushed beeline towards the elevator. _Hm_. Xiumin immediately decided he wouldn't mind getting his hands on that kind of a prime man. Although… He could look better with that suit off, preferably on the floor in Xiumin's apartment. " _Wow…_ Isn't Mr. Kim dreamy?" The woman to Xiumin's right spoke up in her daze. It was then that the woman to his left finally looked away from the elevator.

" _Really?!_ " The woman whispered shouted at the other with a serious expression. This caused Xiumin to glance down at the two with an amused smile curling on his lips.  
"What??"  
"In front of Xiumin??" Xiumin couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.  
"Well, I'd have to agree that he is a 'dreamy' one." Xiumin shrugged before he finished off the cup of coffee in his hand. The women both sharing a look that Xiumin knew got their interest peaked in him. _Good._ "Anyways, ladies. I should stop loitering. But it was so nice speaking with you both. I'm sure we can find something to do after work sometime." His voice dropped a bit in pitch as he sat the mug in the sink area.  
"I'm sure." One of the girls mused, drawing a chuckle from Xiumin.  
"It's been my genuine pleasure~" Xiumin purred as he tapped his index fingers under the women's chins. With a smirk, he walked out of the break room and towards the elevator.

Once he was walking out of the elevator into the basement his phone began to vibrate. He pulled the device out of the black pants' pockets to look at the screen. He punched in the code in the keypad to his lab space ( _it kept anyone with low clearance the hell out of his workspace_ ) before he unlocked his phone to look at the text he received. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and slid into the laboratory. The door shut once he was inside and locked with a clicking sound. 

A phone in his laboratory was ringing, earning a genuine look of irritation from Xiumin. But after letting out a dramatic groan he walked over to the phone to answer it, putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?" He asked while sitting in a chair in front of the phone and computer monitor.

 _Is this Xiumin speaking?_ A woman's voice came through the speakers of the office phone.  
"It is."  
_Your expertise is needed in Mr. Kim's office as soon as you can. He is experiencing computer trouble._ The last sentence the woman's voice said made Xiumin groan as his head rolled back against his chair. Computer troubles is not what he signed up for.  
"Did Mr. Kim try turning it off and back on?"  
_Mr. Kim does not like to be kept waiting. It would be wise to hurry_  
"Alright. You can inform _Mr. Kim_ I will be up to see him promptly." Xiumin couldn't help sounding bitter before he hung up the office phone.

Reluctantly Xiumin stood up and headed back towards the door to his lab. In the elevator he tugged the one-size-too-big gray jacket over his shoulders a touch more. Now he had to wait for the long elevator ride up to the twenty-seventh floor. He wasn't exactly dressed for an office work space. He thought the jacket helped saved him from any "real complaints." He was wearing a loose-fitting orange tank top, that drops to the middle of his chest. At least he also wore a proper fitting black tank top under it that didn't show _too much_. Xiumin was aware of his baby face, so he liked to show some of his toned body. He had to remind those around him that he was definitely man. Plus, he needed to enjoy this type of clothing while he could before it got cold. He'd end up looking like a marshmallow then.

Once he got off the elevator he glanced at the secretary as she picked up a phone. So, he moved to stand in front of the famous "Mr. Kim's" door as the secretary called Mr. Kim to alert him of Xiumin's arrival. As soon as the door was unlocked for him and he stepped into the office he took a few moments to observe it. 

It looked expensive, to say the very least. Every inch of it seemed to be meticulously clean. The massive windows overlooked Fallholt's cityscape from the very top, 27th floor of the FPD building. There were _leather_ couches and office chair are imported. A freaking flat screen TV was on a wall next to the couches. Although, the most notable feature of Mr. Kim's office was on the wall behind his blackwood desk. A framed, hand-painted Chinese calligraphy that reads "Respect" in four different meanings: Respect Authority, Respect Law, Respect Love, Respect Life. 

_Damn... Look at all of this._ Although, when his eyes landed on the framed calligraphy he struggled to contain an eye roll. If he was asked to translate it he'd say " _Pretentious._ "

Yet, when his eyes landed on the handsome Kim Jaejoong who was sitting at his desk. His tongue dragged across the front of his teeth as he took a moment to look the man up and down. " _What a snack._ " He stated in Mandarin, unafraid if the man knew the language.

Suddenly, Xiumin was giving a full ninety-degree bow. Yet, he did not look down at the floor. He kept his eyes on Mr. Kim as he bowed. His black tank top hung open enough to show a peek of his chest and a hint of a six pack if Mr. Kim dared to focus in on it too much. The eye contact screamed disobedience. But Xiumin wanted to test the man. " _Mr. Kim,_ " Xiumin spoke, testing if he liked addressing him formally to his face or not.

The jury was still out.

The man behind his desk had two long fingers toying with his bottom lip as he looked dead set at Xiumin. After a moment those dark eyes looked back at his computer screen.

Xiumin rose from his bow and started his approach to the desk. His eyes were still completely on the handsome man in front of him. "I know that the title 'Tech Expert' can get a tad bit confusing... But, I'm not the I.T. department. _However,_ given the circumstances... I certainly do not mind." Xiumin looked Mr. Kim up and down once again to make his underlying statement clear. 

Mr. Kim's dark eyes looked back up at Xiumin. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, already looking tired of his company. "Mhm…"

"I have a hack in my system." Mr. Kim ignored the stares as he turned to the red screen. "I've managed to stop the virus from breaching a code I've planted. But the problem still exists nonetheless." He sighed and looked at his new employee. "I'm not _looking_ for the I.T. department. I'm looking for a professional technician to sweep the virus, trace its roots to the planter, and kick the hacker in the ass. Can you do the job or not?"

 _Hmmm…._ This man was terribly handsome. Xiumin could sense that he was definitely aware of that as well. Which did make him all the more attractive. Oh, he wanted to get a taste of that. 

"Professional is up for debate, but if I can't take care of your problem no one can." Xiumin started to step around the desk enough so that he could finally look at the red computer screen. He wasn't puffing out his chest by saying that he was Mr. Kim's best hope for having his computer fixed. No, Xiumin genuinely believed he was the smartest man in this building.

"I can do everything you're asking for." Xiumin finally answered the question that had been asked him as his attention went back to the other man. "I assume because of all that security outside of your office no one else has been able to actually interact with your computer?" He glanced back at the door, so he could make some kind of comment on the added security for this man's office. He had fingerprint scanners to unlock his office door. Over the top in Xiumin's opinion. Especially considering the man likely wasn't housing lethal chemicals in his work space. Unlike Xiumin was. But that did make Xiumin a touch curious. What was he hiding??

Mr. Kim once again only narrowed his eyes up at Xiumin.

"Also, if I were you I'd start thinking of cases you're currently working on. Are you investigating anyone that is more intelligent than most people working here? Or someone with connections?" It wasn't Xiumin's job to catch the criminals. But if he was able to keep Mr. Kim from asking him inane questions while he worked by keeping the man's focus busy elsewhere, then that was a win for him. If that didn't work he could make enough flirtatious comments to keep his focus elsewhere.

"What exceptional observations," Mr. Kim said sarcastically with a bit of a smirk. He tapped his fingernails on the polished, black surface of his desk impatiently. "I'm paying you to trace the virus and wipe out its source. The rest is my responsibility." 

Xiumin continued to walk around the desk until he stood next to Mr. Kim. "Do you want to get up?" He asked as he looked down at the man.

"...Excuse me?" 

A playful smirk took up residence on his lips. "I mean... I _will_ sit in your lap if not. So, the choice is yours." Xiumin hoped the man would call his bluff and not rise from the seat. He almost _prayed_ that Mr. Kim would try him because Xiumin would eagerly take a seat anyways.

He could see the anger light up like a fire in the man's eyes. Mr. Kim was going to be a fun one, wasn't he?

But there was a sound of a phone vibrating and the commissioner irritably rose from his leather seat. Xiumin was humming all the while.

"What?" Mr. Kim answered his smartphone, walking to his window and staring out at the brilliant noon cityscape. Xiumin meanwhile was staring at his ass before he took a seat in the desk chair. Xiumin's hand went into his pocket as he pulled out something that looked like a screw head. Considering the boss's back was to him he leaned over and put the magnetized object on the back of the computer. Then he sat back up to focus on the red monitor once again.

Most people never looked at the back of their computer, making it the best spot to place a bug. 

As he continued to hum Xiumin's fingers began to type away on the keyboard of the computer. A black box with green text popped up and he was typing into the source code. One hand pulled away from the keyboard as it retrieved his cellphone. He unlocked the phone and did take a moment to sync up his phone with the bug on the computer. But he also pulled an app up on his phone. 

He listened to Mr. Kim's conversation while he did his work.

"I told you to stay there. Why the hell did you leave? You have a target on your flaming ass; do you want to die? ...I swear if I find your body, too, I'll go to hell myself and drag you back by your stupid ear." There was silence. And then, Mr. Kim was chuckling, his broad shoulders bumping twice in his suit jacket. "Fine. Take care." Then he hung up abruptly and kept staring out the window, crossing his arms. 

Xiumin was glancing back and forth between his phone and the monitor. "Boyfriend not listening to you?" He asked sometime after Mr. Kim stopped talking. That was the only way Xiumin could interpret the whole "flaming ass" part. Mr. Kim, with his hands in his pockets, turned to look at Xiumin. But Xiumin didn't look back up at him. So, he ignored the younger and looked back out the window. 

Either way, Xiumin continued his work. Within a minute the red screen on the monitor vanished. But then several other black boxes popped up as Xiumin continued to type. "The virus is not gone... But, 'suppressed' for now. Why don't you come over here?" He waved Mr. Kim over to the desk, but the man was already approaching the moment he spoke up again. He took to standing behind his chair that Xiumin was currently occupying. Sure enough, Xiumin was currently tracking the source of the virus. As the numbers ran and the address narrowed, Mr. Kim leaned in. One hand firmly grabbed the backrest of his seat while the other planted itself next to the keyboard. He was breathing down Xiumin's neck by the time the final IP address appeared. Xiumin didn't mind the close proximity. If anything, he only realized how good the man's cologne smelled. 

Unfortunately, it was coming from inside the building.

An amused sound escaped the back of Xiumin's throat as he watched the map. "Would you look at that? Looks like you're gonna be arresting someone that works for you," He hummed. So, Xiumin picked up his phone and began to type on that. "So, here's the employee registered to that computer. According to your database," Xiumin mused as he handed his phone over to Mr. Kim. 

Suddenly Mr. Kim forced the seat to face him, leaning into Xiumin's space. Xiumin's eyebrows raised in curiosity as his tongue dragged across the front of his teeth.

"Now _that's_ a good boy," Mr. Kim actually smiled and then gave Xiumin a quick wink.  
"I live to please~" Xiumin purred as Mr. Kim started to pull away. Mr. Kim straightened and grabbed for something in his butt pocket, then left for the door. 

"If you're not out of my office in less than sixty seconds, officers will drag you out." He played with a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and went for his door. Xiumin letting out an amused sound as he watched the man stop at the door. 

"You're lucky I can actually get rid of the virus within that time frame," Xiumin mused as his fingers immediately got back to typing on the keyboard. He could finish this work in his sleep. Although, his eyes did remain on Mr. Kim and that pair of handcuffs in his hand. Luckily enough for Xiumin, Mr. Kim turned to look back at him.

"Thanks for your help today. I might use you again. Now pardon me while I arrest this bastard." He grinned and spun the handcuffs around one long finger.  
"Use me all you like." Xiumin's response was accompanied with a rather sinful smirk. His eyes made a point of drifting to the handcuffs. It was then that Mr. Kim left Xiumin alone. So, his eyes finally returned to the monitor in front of him as he finished up his work.

Once Xiumin was finished removing the virus he stood up from the desk chair. His eyes glanced down at the desk chair and he smirked to himself. _Oh,_ the things he'd do to Mr. Kim in that chair alone. Then as if nothing crossed his mind he strolled out of the office. Although, he did shoot another glance at the security outside the office door. He was taking note of everything that it entailed. But then he strolled over to the elevator, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Xiumin began to go through Mr. Kim's emails during the elevator trip down. Curious to see if he had anything personal in them.

Unfortunately, everything he found thus far was only business related. 

What a damn shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/42351998945/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I had to include that GIF of Jaejoong because have you seen his face?


	4. Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kept running for so long. Days turned into nights and nights turned into days. His feet were bloody and worn despite all the calluses already on them. He didn't notice. He didn't notice anything. He didn't even notice he was running around the city. Remaining close enough to occasionally run into others, but far enough to not be aware of the city. Other than staring at the lights coming from the direction of the city at night. At least his intensely high body heat kept him from the chills at night.

Kyungsoo's stomach never stayed empty for long. Sometimes he caught animals. But sometimes… Well, he didn't like to think on the other times. He didn't like to think on much.

Maybe that's why one night he found himself following the lights. 

It took all night and most of the morning for Kyungsoo to make it into the city. He followed the scent of humans to the nearest neighborhood. Once he reached the first sidewalk, it was like walking into an alien spacecraft. His huge, yellow eyes stared at the houses, the garden work, the road that went on some ways and forked left and right... There were so many things to look at. And he had no idea which way to go. Where did he used to live? Kyungsoo was illiterate by now--he couldn't read the signs even when he was young. Was he ever even told how to find his way home?

It was a memory he couldn't remember, making him swallow with uncertainty in his next few steps.

_Woof!_ Kyungsoo's skin jumped at a huge dog barking behind a chain-link fence. _Woof woof!_ The sight of the large, mindless dog brought on unwanted memories of a feral Junmyeon. His heart rate started its familiar ascent into anxiety. He had no other choice but to keep going. He wasn't turning back to a possible confrontation from that very same man.

So then, Kyungsoo walked deeper into Fallholt. He followed the human scents that grew stronger until the sidewalks were riddled with them. Some walked little dogs. Kyungsoo avoided the bigger ones, even running across the street to walk on the opposite side. There were also all sorts of people. Tall ones, little ones, old ones, some on bikes and some jogging.

He was trapped.

He didn't know where his childhood home was; he couldn't remember where to look. His right hand gripped his left, scarred forearm with a near-death force. He averted his eyes from on-coming strangers. He knew yellow was abnormal and even he was self-conscious of them himself. He was once told they looked pretty. But it was hard to believe when his parents thought it was evidence of possession.

His thought was interrupted when a force crashed into the back of his legs. It wasn't strong enough to knock him over. But enough to impulsively turn around and find a little boy crying on the sidewalk next to his tiny, white bicycle. He had run into Kyungsoo and fell. No parents to be seen, at least not yet.

"Do you..." Kyungsoo tried his words carefully, hands extended in an unsure attempt to pick up the boy. "Do you need help?" But when the little guy looked up with his teary, wet eyes, they were met with frightful yellow ones.

The boy gasped, "Are you a monster?"

Kyungsoo reeled his hands back to himself, blinking and down casting his eyes. With equal innocence he answered, "I don't know." And that's when he smelt it: blood. _Human_ blood. His abnormal eyes found the open wounds on the boy's palms and knee. They were big enough gashes to leave red prints on the sidewalk.

Kyungsoo's pupils constricted, mouth watering, chest pumping faster than an anxiety attack. His body started to twitch, ready to consume the child with no chance for preemptive thought. It had been _far_ too long and he was so terribly hungry for...

_That little boy._

It was this disturbing thought and the child's cry, "Please don't eat me!", that shook Kyungsoo to his very core. He shot his head up, darting from one pair of suspicious, observing eyes to the next, until he knew he had to run for his life. And for the child's.

So, it was a race to the nearest door he could find. Locked. Another, locked. He tried the next. _Open_. Glass with letters on it he couldn't read. He propelled himself inside the door and ran to the first corner he could find. He frantically wedged himself into his routinely upright position. Knees pulled into his chest and head dug into his arms, and quaked violently in a downpour of sweat. His vision tunneled. He could hardly hear. And his muscles were spasming in preparation for a long-awaited, painful transformation.

Tears blended into the sweat on his cheeks. He tried to sob with as little noise as possible. But still the heaves came pushing through his clenched teeth in sheer dread. He knew, with shaking hands gripping his hair as if to hold the monster in place. He knew without a doubt that he could not tame himself.

What he didn't know, was that someone else could.

He didn't see another man in the building take notice. He didn't see the man go and lock the glass doors to the building. He didn't see the man flipping the open/closed sign over. He didn't see or even hear dark feet approaching him until the man squatted in front of him. 

Sweat was coating his skin and neck. It wouldn't be long from now.

"You don't want to be shifting in public," the man said. It caused Kyungsoo to fidget in the corner before peering up over the crevice of his elbows at the man. His yellow eyes finding black ones almost staring right into his soul. 

The man lifted his lip with his finger to show a pearly white fang. It was longer and sharper than even Kyungsoo's.

"I can help you," the man said. It sounded genuine and soothing. "If you let me."

The boy spasmed. His shoulders jerking to the right before compelling them to stay centered. " _Please._ " Even when his body was convulsing and his eyes squeezed together in agony, his voice was fragile.

So, the man reached for Kyungsoo's chin that was soaked in tears, cupping it between the index finger and thumb. And he rotated it to the upper left so that his neck was wide open. It was tantalizing. Kyungsoo frantically grasped the man's hand when he started to lean in, trying to shake his head with soft, haphazard whispers of, " _N-no, no…_ "

"I have to." The stranger let the boy hold his hand. And with the grip loosening but still present he took a moment to observe his scar. A darker version of skin that ran around the boy's neck like a thick ring. It was no wonder where it had come from. It made sense, then, why this boy, while his mind was turning feral, still fought anyone that tried to touch him there. It was a conditioned response from who knows how many years of abuse.

He leaned in, their bodies overlapping in the corner of the walls. His mouth hovered over the thickest jugular vein that pumped the most blood through the body. "It's going to hurt," the man whispered, breath flicking against the skin. Kyungsoo shivered. "Focus on my scent."

The Kyungsoo nodded, clenching his eyes in preparation and inhaling through his nose. The man's unique scent would intoxicate him. It was vampire blood, for it became more and more superior over time. He knew the power of his scent and Kyungsoo would never forget it.

Like two thick needles, fangs sank into the boy's neck without any further warning. Kyungsoo let out a sharp grunt and instinctively tried to move away. But he could not. He was stuck in the corner and the only way out was through the man, who held him by the chin while feeding.

And he _fed_. Kyungsoo's anxiety pushed blood through his veins so quickly that it poured into the man's mouth like a flood. His Adam's apple pumped as he fed, and he hardly cared to breathe. Which only happened between ten or fifteen swallows in sharp, greedy exhales. Kyungsoo tasted like prime steak, cut from a carnivore that did not eat prepared meat, but living, raw meat. 

The man's methods were barbaric to say the least, but he knew in order to calm a feral werewolf, he was to draw its blood out. It would weaken the creature until it died or, if the vampire was being merciful, slept. It was a method used centuries ago when vampires kept werewolves as watch dogs during the day while the Sires rested. There were the feral ones by nature, of course. So, vampires learned to subdue them without requiring a special bond.

The vampire stuck to Kyungsoo's neck until the loose grip completely fell from his hand. Kyungsoo's head lulled into the predator, and the blood pressure calmed into a slow tempo. 

Now he needed to heal.

\---

At first Kyungsoo couldn't move his neck. And then it was a deep, incredible soreness on his left side when he began to wake. He stirred under a heavy but thin sheet over his body until a sharp pain coursed through his upper body. His eyes flew open with a recoiling gasp, hand flying to the source of pain.

Fingers pulled his turtleneck sweater he didn't remember putting on himself down. They brushed over a fat swab of medical gauze, taped to his skin. Something was throbbing underneath it. He wasn't fully awake enough to remember what it was or why it was there. And then it struck him that he didn't even know _where_ he was.

Yellow eyes finally drew over his surroundings. And he found himself in a massive bed with silk sheets as deep red as roses. It was someone's bedroom he didn't recognize. But it was more like an open-spaced bachelor pad with white-washed furniture in a small living area (which included a white sofa, a glass end table and a bookshelf with spines in all sorts of alphabets Kyungsoo didn't understand). Since it was an open space, he could also see a beautiful kitchen with an open magazine on the counter, and beyond that, three closed doors. His guess was that one was the bathroom, but the other two... Maybe guest rooms? And one door was then confirmed when it opened itself.

With steam escaping from behind, there stood a tall man in black sweats. His sculpted upper torso bare and dark hair dripping wet from a hot shower. A white towel rubbed into his hair as calm, black eyes met Kyungsoo's stare.

"You're awake," the man said more as a statement than a question. Kyungsoo didn't say anything, even though he had so many questions. Instead he was prepared to find the answers like he always did: watching, waiting, observing.

The man walked to the foot-end of the bed and rested the towel along his bare neck. Kyungsoo spotted a ring hung between his chest from a silver string. "We've not been properly introduced," he said with a voice as silky as the bed sheets. _His_ bed sheets, Kyungsoo realized. "My name is Kai. This is my studio, and I found you in a terrible condition this morning. You gave me your consent to..." he gestured to his own neck to signify Kyungsoo's throbbing pain, "... To bite you." He paused again, a sort of raw silence passing by. "It was necessary to calm your anxiety before anything terrible happened... Do you remember?"

_Bite me?_ Kyungsoo thought about the conditions for such a statement. That would mean… This man, Kai, saw his ugly neck. And _placed his lips there._

There had never been a person in his entire existence that ever did such a thing to him before. The very thought made his cheeks burn with shame, pulling the sheets up and over his nose to shyly hide his face. And then Kyungsoo smelt the scent that forced the recollection within a blink of an eye. The scent was divine, as if it had been refining for hundreds of years. Kyungsoo was sure of it. It was the smell of thousands of blooming roses, with a sharp bite of spice. The effects of the aroma could've been equal to that of a drug, making his head light and his nerves electric.

His reaction must've given him away, whatever it was, because Kai tilted his head knowingly. "Ah... So, you do remember. I apologize for the..." he paused to choose his words, "the discomfort you must be feeling at present. The pain is most severe the first time, but it will heal soon, especially with your… Unique body type."

_Unique body type._

That's right. Kai knew what Kyungsoo was. Even when he was shifting, the stranger helped him. The stranger, who happened to be a _vampire_. Kyungsoo never even knew those existed until now, with the undeniable evidence throbbing in his neck at this very moment. Other than vampires, witches and werewolves, what else could be lurking in Fallholt?

The thought was horrifying and his face paled.

"You don't have to be afraid," said Kai as if he was reading Kyungsoo's mind. His eyes were so dark, unreadable but inviting all the same. "With me, you're safe. Even from yourself."

Kyungsoo's heart leaped. It was not induced from fear, as it always was, but this time from a sudden connection of… Emotion. Because someone was able to finally read him even with just this one truth. That he was afraid of himself. His heart beat faster whenever Kai drew nearer, both not willing to break their stares, not even for a second.

He stopped at a chair that sat near the bedside, placing a hand on the back. "I've prepared a towel and clean clothes for you to wear," he gestured to a pile of cloth on the seat. "You're welcome to use my shower and products. It will be good for your hair and skin. You can keep my shirt, too. Your clothes have blood stains and tears, and I would hate to return you in this kind of condition."

For the first time, Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak. "Return… Me?" The slamming in his chest dropped to his stomach, a queasy feeling setting in at the thought.

"He's looking for you. Your savior."  
"... Junmyeon?"  
" _Ah,_ so that's his name. You must be very important to him."

Kyungsoo didn't want to return to Junmyeon. He could be upset, betrayed even. What would he think after telling Kyungsoo his home could be his own, and he left at the offer? His yellow eyes fell to his hands sitting on his lap, grabbing fistfuls of rose silk. "I am… No one important," he whispered.

There was a settling silence, and suddenly Kai was standing right beside him. Crouching, they looked at each other eye-level. It sent chills down Kyungsoo's spine to be within such close proximity to an eerily captivating stranger whose eyes bore into him.

"What's your name?" He said.

Kyungsoo swallowed.

"Ky- Kyungsoo."  
"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

Finally, the dark man stood to his feet. "I'll be downstairs, through that door," he pointed to one of the three. "Once you've showered, I'll help you find what seems to be your only pack. Perhaps after a haircut." He turned to leave but then hesitated, turning back. "Are you… Too weak to shower? Do you need my help?"

"N-no!" His captors washed him rarely, with high-pressured water hose through the cell bars. But now that he was in the outside world, a shower was completely lost on him. Even with the help of his memories before his captivity. He wouldn't even know which bottle was shampoo or conditioner because he couldn't read. 

How would he ever let another complete stranger, and one as hypnotizing as Kai, help him wash?

"I understand," Kai's response brought Kyungsoo out of his flustered thoughts. And before saying anything more, he returned to walk down the stairs, leaving Kyungsoo by himself.

And Kyungsoo could've sworn he saw a smirk on Kai's face as he left.

\---

It was not the deep-rooted sting and soreness of removing his shirt that drained the color from his face. But the blue and black that pooled out from underneath the gauze. With his turtleneck fully removed, Kyungsoo stood bare in the bathroom. He was staring at his neck like he saw a ghost on it. The bruising was the size of a softball. And if his body had already healed so much, he wondered what it had looked like before any healing had taken place.

The memory of Kai's lips pressing into his skin made his knees weak, but his face grew hot. It was more than a private boundary that was crossed, but an emotionally intimate one. No one was ever supposed to touch him there.

Kyungsoo stared at the thick ring in the mirror, hot tears boiling behind yellow eyes. _You're ugly. I hate you._

How could Kai have ever touched him there?

He stood frozen under the shower head, staring into the white stone. He didn't move for twenty minutes. Then he guessed which was shampoo and which was conditioner. He was trying to do his best to scrub away the dirt caked on his skin. But the soap got in his eyes and made him frustrated. So, he quit, and it took everything in him not to cry.

He wanted to lay back down in Kai's silk sheets and wrap himself inside until he couldn't think of anything anymore. But the shirt given to him would due. When he put it on over his too long, wet hair, the same scent of the sheets flooded him again. He stumbled into the shower door, intoxicated. What _was_ this? Sorcery? Was that something that could happen? And if it was… did Kyungsoo care?

No.

He liked this smell. He didn't care if it ruined him; it stimulated him and took away his pain.

He wanted to smell it forever.

\---

Kai's fingers swept across piano keys. He was passing time while Kyungsoo showered. But he didn't want to concern himself with how long it was taking. He figured the boy needed some space. So, he set the atmosphere in the dance studio to a calm, tranquil one that Kyungsoo could be at peace in.

It had been at least a decade since he had played this piece. _Clair De Lune by Debussy_. A century's worth of practice made the sound coming from the marvelous, black grand piano echo with skill and grace.

If it wasn't for the barely inaudible creeks of his wooden stairs, Kai would've never heard Kyungsoo come down. He turned his head while his fingers still finessed along, and drank in the sight of the boy in his own shirt. His frame was not as small as Kai first guessed. But now it was draped by black satin that fell over each muscle in every appealing way possible. He noted the black distasteful choker on his neck. Where had that come from? He wished so terribly to remove it. But the collar of the blouse was so open. Kai could finally see not only the bruising he left on his neck ( _a vampire's statement of property_ ). But the collarbones and even his jugular knot between them. It made his fingers stumble, but Kyungsoo didn't notice.

The boy was peering at the wall instead. Staring at photos, trophies, newspaper clippings and other rewards framed and hung. All for Kai's professional excellence in ballet. Then his yellow eyes peered across the massive dance studio. They went to the three chandeliers over a shining, oak-wood surface, and then to Kai himself.

Kyungsoo clasped his hands together, and with a smile Kai thought it to be from nerves. These were the kind of nerves he wanted from him, where Kai could breathe on the boy and he would shudder.

The vampire turned his attention back to _Clair De Lune_ , feeling Kyungsoo's presence nearing him. He had stopped at the foot of the piano bench to sit, listening. So, Kai kept playing, and played even beyond the end of the sheet music. He played until the sounds fell to whispers and caressed Kyungsoo goodnight.

Kai was looking at a sleeping boy, nuzzled up against the leg of his grand piano. He had just woken up. Why was he asleep again? It was clear his healing process was not finished. Kyungsoo would have to stay longer and continue to heal his fragile body. Although Kai didn't mind. He intended to keep him forever if he could.

He had plans for the boy after all.

So, he quietly stepped out of the bench and crouched in front of the sleeping Kyungsoo. Black eyes trailing over his long eyelashes, his pink, round lips, the choker around his neck. Carefully, he went to remove it, but his fingers stopped midway.

It was not the right time.

So, Kai scooped the boy into his lap so that he held his thighs and Kyungsoo's arms folded around Kai's neck. It was hell, however, that Kai's face happened to hover over the healing wound underneath the choker. 603 years of bloodlust control was put to practice for this very moment. The smell of Kyungsoo's blood tantalizing him all the way up the staircase and to his king-sized bed.

Every time his mouth watered, he shook his head, forcefully clearing the red that tried to glow in his eyes. His temptations were put to rest when Kyungsoo was wrapped inside his sheets. In that time of peace Kai carefully cut Kyungsoo's hair, trimming it so it no longer hid his attractive face.

He would be allowed to stay there all night. Out of respect, and because it was not yet the proper timing, he slept on the couch instead. It would be Kyungsoo's choice when Kai could sleep next to him. 

He hoped that it would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/41456156030/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	5. Sehun

Yixing lived up to his word when Saturday rolled around. He texted Sehun to remind him they were going to the dance studio down on main street. Luckily it wasn't that far from where Sehun's apartment was at. 

Sehun's alarm was going off. It had been going off for a while. He only managed to fall asleep a few hours ago. So, his body was desperate to get in a few more minutes. But his eyes finally opened as he stretched and groaned. Groggily Sehun got out of his bed and glanced at his phone to turn off his alarms. That's when he saw the time. If he didn't get up now he was going to be late.

What followed was a string of half-finished sentences, groans, and sighs from Sehun as he tried to pull himself out of bed.

Once he was up he was running to his shower to proceed to get ready for the day. He styled recently bleached hair so that his bangs would be up and out of his face. So, they swept back and to the side with the rest of his slightly longer hair on the top of his head. He put some eyeliner on his upper eyelids and added concealer to the bags under his eyes. He needed to keep up appearances for at least others' sakes. Try and give an appearance that he was taking care of himself, if nothing else.

He knew he was pressed for time but as he walked into his bedroom and to get some black pants out of his dresser. He stopped. He couldn't help but to look straight at the little photo that was sitting framed on the dresser. 

_"... You got a selfie stick?"_  
_"Don't laugh at me! Shut up and come here!"_  
_"Oh my God, Lulu. You're the biggest nerd I know."_  
_"Stop laughing! ... Please?"_  
_"Fine. But, you owe me."_

It had been about two years ago when they had taken that photo, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. Luhan had gone and framed it in spite of Sehun's protest. Probably what Sehun deserved for making fun of him for getting that damned selfie stick.

Instead of that sinking feeling he typically got when he saw one of the few photos Sehun couldn't bring himself to put away. He actually smiled at the memory. Luhan would be proud of him for trying to go back to being his "normal" self, whatever that was anyways. Luhan definitely would have encouraged this step, Yixing was right. This was a good decision.

There was a knock on the door, Sehun knew it had been Yixing and luckily enough he was ready to leave. When he opened the door he was slipping on a pair of black and bright red Nike high tops. "Thanks for coming to get me." Sehun greeted his friend as he continued to slip on his shoes. He could see Yixing peering into his apartment. Likely curious to see if things have changed. But Sehun wasn't having it. So, he grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and stepped outside his apartment to shut and lock it. 

"It's, ah… No problem," Yixing said a bit awkwardly, but his smile was genuine. It was then that Sehun looked at Yixing, giving him a softer smile as he took note of his black sleeveless shirt. There was also a blue plaid over shirt tied around his waist, falling above his black pants. Seems like Yixing has still been going to the gym the past year, considering those biceps. Maybe Sehun should try and go back with him.  
"You look good, hyung."  
"Thank you~" There was the Yixing he knew.

While they were walking to Yixing's car Sehun was making sure that his black bomber jacket was covering his arms. He usually danced only with Luhan or Yixing, so he had been comfortable enough to wear muscle shirts when he did so. Naturally, he grabbed a heather gray muscle shirt from his closet this morning. It was only now that he was registering he was going to be in front of a stranger. He was anxious that some of the "imperfections" on his back may be visible. The arm holes in the shirt did show his upper ribs, after all. Sure, he was comfortable around Yixing and his hyung knew about his imperfections. But, a stranger? It would be an awkward conversation if they noticed.

Sehun expressed to Yixing that he was a touch nervous on the car ride over to the studio, but he was also very excited. He was also far too thankful for having a friend like Yixing that wanted to do things like this with him. It definitely helped to have a person in his corner, so to speak.

"It's gonna be worth it! Something good is going to come out of us going there today. I can feel it in my bones!" Yixing managed to make Sehun let out a slight laugh. He sounded like an arthritic grandfather insisting a storm was coming.

Once they parked Yixing got out of the car a slight bit quicker than Sehun did. But that seemed to be so he could hold his arms out to present the building to Sehun. "Ta-da!"

The building had been in Fallholt for decades, not because it looked rundown, but because it was built in Victorian architect. Beautiful red brick lined with white pillars, large windows and balconies on the second story. It made one stare in awe at the revered history behind it. A vintage sign above the double-glass doors read, _K.Jong Dance Studio._

Yixing was then almost skipping towards the door to hold it open for Sehun. "I told you it looked nice!" Sehun was growing a slight bit more anxious as he approached the building. So, he was thankful for Yixing being a bit more extra for his sake. 

Inside the studio awaited them a lobby area, with a few modern couches on the left for waiting and a front desk with a plain, curly-haired woman sitting behind it. "Welcome to K.Jong Dance. Do you have an appointment with Kai?"

Yixing twiddled his fingers nervously. "Uh... No. BUT, we were hoping--"  
"I'm sorry," interrupted the woman. "Kai is too busy to accept walk-in lessons. He's on a tight schedule, especially on the weekends."

Sehun's displeasure was made clear on his face when his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed a slight bit at the woman. She didn't have to be so curt about it.

"That's quite alright," said a smooth voice. A handsome man in a beautiful, white blouse tucked into black capris stood at the doorway on the wall right of them. All irritation vacated Sehun's expression once his eyes dragged over to the man. 

_Oh no._

He was _really_ handsome. "I have some time at present," he said, and walked to the two boys, neither of which could stop staring. "I've never seen either of you here before. My name is Kai," he bowed as the Asian custom was. Both boys returned the gesture, afraid to offend the man. Kai looked at the two of them. His eyes were so black, Sehun thought once he stood straight again... The black eyes hovered over Yixing a slight bit and then equaled its height to Sehun's, where they stayed.

"What brings you to my studio?" Kai asked.

Sehun's mouth ran dry. He knew that in dancing sometimes teachers had to be hands on. Especially when it came to showing someone how to move their hips. The thought threatened to make Sehun's cheeks redden. Which he swore Kai tilted his head a slight bit at this, as if he could read Sehun's mind. He knew it was going to take a while to get used to his presence. If he could even manage it, that is. 

Not to mention his gaze was almost crippling. It was hard not to flinch or glance away. Instinct almost demanded Sehun to glance at Yixing for some support. But he couldn't look away all at the same time. 

Kai quirked an eyebrow and finally Sehun blinked.

"I'm Oh Sehun and this is my friend, Zhang Yixing. We both have a few years of casual dancing experience. Although, I am out of practice. We are looking for an instructor and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking on two more students." Sehun sounded very formal and respectful as if he was actually making a business deal. It was a habit he slipped into when he was in a business setting. This was something his parents had instilled in him since birth. 

"Well then," Kai stepped back, flipping his wrist in a smooth beckon, "Follow me." 

The man lead them through the door where he had come from, and the boys nearly tripped into the studio when they saw it. The walls were a beautiful eggshell white adorned with Victorian windows that stretched from the shiny, flat, Oakwood floor to the 20-foot tall ceiling. The wall opposite the windows were all mirrors that reflected the three of them walking to the middle of the room. They stood underneath one of three dazzling chandeliers that lit up the space.

Sehun noted on the far-left corner was a staircase that lead up to who-knows-where. And the dozens of trophies and medals framed the entire extent of the wall. At least, he thought so even though he couldn't see all the way up to the mysterious door at the top.

"Show me what you can do," Kai said and Sehun flinched, his eyes returning the man standing in the center of the room. 

Okay. Trial by fire.

The boys exchanged a look and Yixing offered Sehun a slight smile. "I can go first." Yixing turned back to Kai, making Sehun breathe a sigh of relief. If Yixing was going to be the one to break the ice here that'd be real nice. But… There was no way he could ever follow up Yixing's skill. So, it was a give and take.

Sehun backed off to give Yixing space while Yixing went through his phone to pick a song to play. Of course, he picked a boppy song that was playful and upbeat. Sehun wasn't even surprised. When Yixing began to dance Sehun was impressed, as always. His movements were smooth and fluid. Yet, much like the music, Yixing could always keep it playful. That dimple of his stood out while he smiled for the entire dance. But Sehun knew Yixing. Despite him keeping it light and playful, Yixing's dances _always_ had a bite to them. The man couldn't keep his hand away from crotch, to be blunt about it. Even if he kept it down to light grazes right now, it still managed to make his dance indicate he could be far more rude. 

Yixing finished and Kai only nodded his head before turning his attention to Sehun, indicating for him to go next.

 _Oh, great._

"Give me a moment... If you don't mind," He said as he pulled his phone out of his back pants' pocket. After swiping across the screen to unlock it he went to his music. He was trying to find something that he could remember. Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look up for a moment.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit._

Sehun's jaw clenched as he looked at a man with yellow eyes across the studio. His eyes took in his appearance which flustered Sehun. His eyes trailing from the choker on his neck to one of his exposed collarbones due his black satin shirt. Then they went to the young man's tousled black hair, unable to find any respite. But, his eyes immediately made their way back to those yellow ones, only to find them closed as the man rubbed them. This forced Sehun to look back at his phone, swallowing hard as he did so. That eye color was stuck on him though. The other man was different, like himself. He had a physical "imperfection", as many would say, like Sehun did.

Although... His was far more breathtaking.

_Focus!_

A thumb hovered over a song that he at least remembered most of the dance for. So, without hesitation Sehun picked the song, but he paused it immediately so he could turn the volume up. He took slow steps to the side with eyes closed. He was mentally trying to hype himself up for this. He was trying to feed his own ego and trying to reassure himself. But, that was easier said than done when there was the most radiant shade of yellow stuck in his mind.

Finally, Sehun's eyes opened and he leaned over to sit his phone on the ground. It was far enough away from where he would be "performing" so that he wouldn't have to worry about stepping on it. He had pressed play in the process, causing the music to echo in the open room. It had more of a hip-hop feel than Yixing's did, but the two had different styles. He turned back to walk to the center of the room, rolling his shoulders as a far too serious expression over took him. His eyes shot another glance at the unknown man as he took in the beginning of the music. A hand reached up to give his jacket another tug before Sehun began to move.

His attention turned back to Kai as he made the initial moves. But it had still been a few more seconds before he actually began to dance. Right now, he was still trying to hype himself up and get himself in the right mood for this. But, when he finally did begin to dance Sehun had lost himself in it. He was a man that had always focused more on the feeling and emotions of dancing rather than technique. So, he was lost to them in this moment and he swore could feel his testosterone levels rising. 

But… He was still stiff. The fact that he hadn't practiced in so long was showing as he stumbled over some of the moves. Not to mention his movements were not fluid and smooth like Yixing's. But he tried to not compare himself to the older too much.

When the music seemed to stutter before it took on a more high-pitched tone it sped up in the process. So, Sehun threw all caution to the wind. He backed off from the center of the studio and threw his shoulders back, sending the jacket down his arms. One arm escaped a sleeve before it reached out to pull the jacket off. He appeared to carelessly toss it across the room to get it out of the way. But it was no accident when it ended up sliding in front of the yellow eyed man.

When the music changed in tone Sehun immediately went back to the dance. Only difference now is that he had exposed himself. Not only were his arms bare, but the arm holes of his top managed to show off a lot more than his sides. If someone focused in on his exposed skin they may have been able to see the inky black tendrils on his back. They were small and few of them escaped his back, but they were peeking out. 

For a brief moment his entire back was visible. It was not visible towards the yellow eyed man due to how Sehun positioned himself. But when he did a turn that required him to kind of fall back on one hand. His shirt hung so it allowed anyone to peer inside of it to see the secret he tried to closely guard. Black Lichtenberg marks covered his back. It had only been less than a second, but it still allowed someone a glimpse.

\--

Black eyes watched _every_ movement. Not even a merciful eyebrow lifted at Sehun's entire performance. Except when the jacket skidded to his staircase.

_Kyungsoo._

Arms crossed and Kai's jaw flexed at the sight of him. His shoulder bare due to his shirt being too big and his body language tired. 

And Kai did not like Sehun drawing Kyungsoo's attention. Especially knowing that Kyungsoo was going to get rushed with Sehun's scent from the jacket. For Kai may smell like a field of a thousand roses, but Sehun smelt like the ozone air right before a summer storm. 

His eyebrows bent enough at the rest of the performance. Now he was observing not only the skill ( _and how much room there was to improve_ ), but the marks on Sehun's back. It confirmed his suspicion. But… He was still strange, almost sickly in a way.

There was something very off about him.

\--

When it was finally all said and done Sehun stood there with his eyes locked on Kai's. His head tilted back and to the side some, making his Adam's apple all the more prominent. It was as if to say he was confident in himself. But, his body was betraying him. His chest was rising and falling too dramatically, sweat had collected on his brow. And he had started and stopped a few times in the beginning of his dance. This gave away the fact that his stamina was not what it had once been. And his confidence in dancing was something that had to be built up rather than something he could jump into. 

Kai was taking too long to speak up. The silence was uncomfortable at this point. 

"You have potential." 

Sehun's broad shoulders and his head both fell, full well knowing there was a but coming his way.

Kai relaxed his arms and found the phone hidden in his sleek pockets, "But you're too explosive. Even in hip-hop, each movement is precise. The explosion happens in the bones, not the limbs… Like this." With a push of the button, a song flooded the room via Bluetooth over surround-sound speakers.

Immediately Kai was getting into Sehun's space, making the boy stiffen and hold his breath. He wanted to look away. He was far too intimidated. But unfortunately, he was mesmerized. 

Kai's movements were also unashamedly familiar with himself. He was not afraid to feel his chest and neck in fluid motions. He danced only halfway through the song and stopped. Sweat was nowhere to be found, and only a quick exhale showed any sign of exhaustion.

" _...Like that,_ " Kai said, smiling to show Sehun ( _and Yixing_ ) that when he gave criticism, it always came gracefully. But now he lifted his arm and waved for someone to draw near.

"Kyungsoo," Kai called, "Won't you meet my new students?"

In saying so, he indicated that he accepted them into his classes. But Sehun was feeling like a mess. His nerves were shot. He thought he managed to keep a straight expression, even if he finally looked away from Kai. But Yixing was moving to stand beside him. 

But Kyungsoo was slowly approaching. His eyes staring straight down at the floor, almost afraid to look up at the other boys. It made Sehun's heart sad, but his nerves were still eating up his entire stomach. But he wanted to know more about this Kyungsoo. Who he really was, what his favorite food was, and...

Kai's fingers ran along the boy's neck and Sehun took a step backwards.

"Are you feeling better today?" Kai asked Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only nodded.

Then the fingers adjusted his collar and brushed his hair. "There," Kai smiled. When the man turned to introduce him, though, Kyungsoo recoiled behind Kai. Grabbing the sides of his white blouse and peaking under his arm to look at the other boys.

Sehun watched the interaction between the two and had to swallow again. He knew what Kai was doing. He's seen Luhan do it a thousand times with himself whenever someone began to show a little too much interest in him. Kai was making it very much clear that Kyungsoo was his and his alone. 

Sehun should've known better.

A nauseous feeling began to settle in his stomach. He wasn't aware of Yixing looking at him with a sad expression, as if he could read his mind.

Sehun offered the shy man a smile when Kai made the introductions. But, the moment Sehun saw the proper chance he backed away and went to retrieve his phone. Then he crossed the studio to get his jacket. But, with each step he felt worse and worse. It was when he leaned over to grab his jacket that he noticed his hands were shaking. A cold sweat overtook Sehun.

_You have to breathe. In and out._

A clammy hand went up to wipe the sweat off of Sehun's face as his chest tightened around his lungs.

_I can't do this. I'm not ready. This was a bad idea._

When Sehun turned around towards the others he was pale. He felt faint. "Sorry to be an inconvenience... But, do you have a washroom I can use?" His steady voice was a stark contrast to his shaking hands that he hid under the jacket he was clutching.  
"What?" Yixing tried.  
"Back through the lobby, past the counter on the right," Kai answered. Yixing noted the way Kai watched him leave, but Sehun didn't. Sehun only wanted out. _Now._

When he was out of the studio and in the lobby Sehun began to get tunnel vision. His focus was entirely on the bathroom door and nothing else. The world around him essentially stopped existing for the time being.

When Sehun stepped into the bathroom he tossed his jacket over his shoulder since there was no way he was going to wear it in the middle of these cold sweats. His hands desperately reached out for a sink to balance himself on. Blue and green dots began to fill his vision as his chest began to tighten around his lungs even more. He was struggling to take proper breaths. He was going to pass out if this kept up.

_Sehun?_

Sehun had been unaware that Yixing followed after him. He shouldn't have been surprised, but a year of dealing with this on his own got him used to having no one's help.

He held a shaky hand up, not to cut Yixing off, but to silently ask for a minute. He wasn't even sure if he could speak at the moment. After blinking a few times Sehun turned one of the faucets on until the water was as cold as it would get. He cupped his hands together and once they were full of water he leaned over to splash his face with said water.

The shock of the cold water grounded Sehun back into reality. Unfortunately, it did wash of some of the concealer he had to wear every day to hide the bags under his eyes. He took a moment to breathe before he reached over to grab some paper towels to dry his face. When he glanced up at the mirror he saw his little problem. But only some dark lines under his eyes were visible, making it seem like he at least got some sleep on a regular basis. So, it was still better than usual.

"I-... Think I'm overwhelmed."

Sehun did not have any idea how to explain this to Yixing. He was going to sound like he was overreacting or like he was being silly. While he knew how much empathy Yixing had in him, he still feared that kind of judgement from him.

_Breathe._

"That boy..." Sehun could never keep things from Yixing for long and so he began to let the words spill from his mouth. But, the term "boy" certainly made it clear he was not talking about Kai.

"I-... He reminded me of me. Kind of. I mean... His eyes." He was praying Yixing could pick up on where he was going with this. But he wasn't sure if he could. Either way, Sehun wasn't stopping. "And then Kai..." Sehun tilted his head to the side a bit for a moment at the mention of Kai, indicating what he thought of his looks if nothing else. "I couldn't breathe when he moved."

_In and out._

Sehun wanted to make it clear he had been off when Kai had danced. Which, should probably be a good thing. But, he couldn't see it that way. His eyes closed instead of focusing on the mirror in front of him. "I wanted to try and get to know the boy better." He sounded guilty when he finally was able to say that. Since the words came from Sehun it had to be clear to Yixing that he did not mean in a "friend" kind of way.

He had allowed himself to get excited so quickly. Why had he done that?

Sehun shook his head when he realized he probably wasn't making much sense. "If something this small is getting to me, am I even ready to try and be doing things like this? It shouldn't be this big of a deal. Yet, here I am."

"Sehun-ah," finally, Yixing tried again, leaning in a little closer, "No one is ever ready. But you can be ready enough. Just because they… Uh, because Kai-. No… Uh-. Just because… _That_ happened… Doesn't say anything for certain! You can still win Soo over. Hmm... Can we call him Soo? Maybe he'd like that." Yixing's encouraging speech hit an awkward interruption of thoughts. He rested his hand and forearm along Sehun's broad shoulders and stressed as Sehun tensed. "But Kyungsoo won't _know_ if he likes that name if _you never talk to him_. Seriously, Sehun. You need to go back and say hello. Who knows how it can end up? Not you! _If you don't do anything!_ "

Sehun was watching Yixing in the corner of his eyes the entire time. If Kai was his competition how on earth could he "win him over?" How the hell did he stand a chance against _that?_

Of course, the one guy he's taken any interest in since Luhan and he falls flat on his face immediately. 

While he seemed to intently be listening to Yixing he had wondered if it was still even worth it. What if everything managed to go great? What then? Would he take Kyungsoo out on a fantastic date and then just go home? Sehun was assuming he'd feel so much guilt once he had got home. It was not fair that he could live his life as if nothing had happened. It wasn't fair that his parents still had their son while Luhan's family lost their son.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place here. He wanted to take that risk and listen to Yixing. But, another part of him wanted to drop the idea of being interested in anyone forever.

Why not try though? Luhan had been stubborn to pursue Sehun even if it would have been far easier to move on to someone else. Sehun could take a note from him and just try. Even if nothing came from it, surely it could make him feel better in the long run, right?

There was a long moment of silence as Sehun considered Yixing's words. "Thank you," He spoke softly and gave him a nod. Both of his hands went up to his face once again as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Once he pulled his hands away from his face he turned to Yixing, still a bit pale, but at least his gaze didn't seem so vacant.

With that Sehun finally left the bathroom, after doing a quick once over in the mirror, and returned back into the studio with Yixing. He apologized for their absence, but there was not much else to be done today. Kai made sure that his secretary would start to schedule the boys in before he dismissed them.

Sehun gave Kai a bow to be polite and thanked him for his time and also for taking he and Yixing on as students. But, he also turned to Kyungsoo. He gave the young man a small wave and a smile before telling him, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Soo." Then the boys left, stopping with the secretary in the lobby to make sure their next appointment was scheduled in. 

\--

"Looks like they like you," Kai broke the silence after the boys left. "They gave you a nickname." There was a faint smile on his face. And then he guided Kyungsoo around and toward the staircase still with his hand on his shoulder. "Come now, it's time to take you home."

Kyungsoo would've been very sad to hear those words, but he was stuck on the blond boy who called him Soo.

They walked up the steps and he said to himself, even though Kai could hear,

"... I have never had… A nickname before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/42568684394/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	6. Junmyeon

The howls that previously plagued the city tonight seized to exist as an uneasy silence fell upon the city. Well, depending on who you were at least.

For Junmyeon the silence was deafening.

The wolf ran through the dark woods as fast as he could. The pack was hunting on this night and Junmyeon refused to be a part of it. They found humans in the woods and they became the pack's prey. Junmyeon only wanted to run with the others, but the second they killed the first man he could only think of Yixing. 

Problem was, the pack could sense his unease. So, part of the pack branched off and surrounded one of the humans. A young man who _might_ be twenty years old. Then they treated Junmyeon like a child the pack was helping achieve their first kill. One werewolf went and crushed his femur between its jaws. The kid's screams made Junmyeon's eyes glow brighter. The pack took this as a good sign, an aggressive sign. But no, Junmyeon still could only think of Yixing. But now this was a problem for the human.

He was going to turn if he wasn't killed. Not to mention he was unable to flee. He was laying on the ground gripping his thigh as tears streamed down his pale face. He could bleed out if the pack didn't kill him. He was going to have a miserable death. In fact, killing him would be a mercy killing.

_Junmyeon._

Junmyeon actually let out a whine as he approached the horrified human.

_He's prey._

The young man choked out a sob as Junmyeon approached him. But Junmyeon lowered his head, appearing smaller as he approached the boy. The poor kid camped in the wrong place and now he was going to die. It was unfortunate. Junmyeon stood over the boy before pressing his head against his chest. The boy flinching underneath him. But Junmyeon was trying to offer some comfort. The young man seemed to understand because soon he was wrapping his arms around Junmyeon. His hands digging into his soft fur. 

_Junmyeon._

" _Help me. Please,_ " the boy pleaded with a quiet and shaky voice.

Junmyeon pulled his head away so the boy let go of him. He licked at the tears on his face, causing his eyes to close. It was then that Junmyeon's large jaws snapped onto the young man's throat. There was enough force to crush his spine and windpipe. 

He needed to kill the boy. The pack sometimes were not efficient killers, but they were always efficient eaters. So sometimes the pack fed before their prey could perish. Junmyeon hoped he was doing the boy a favor. So, his jaws remained clamped on his throat until the young man stopped struggling. Until he stopped hitting him with his open fists.

Then he fled.

He fled because some of the pack members saw his empathetic response. And they weren't fond of weakness. 

The smell of blood still seemed to cling to his pelt as he tried to make it to the city as quickly as he could. The city itself would offer him no sanctuary, but the pack didn't know about his apartment. So, there was somewhere to hide for the time being at least. 

When he neared the tree line he slid to a stop, full well knowing he couldn't go into the city in this form. But, that also meant he would be defenseless should the pack catch up to correct his behavior. He didn't see any other choice, so he changed back into a human. Blood coated his neck, his right hand and some was on his legs and stomach. But he didn't have time to worry about it right now. Not to mention it wasn't his blood.

The second he had his bearings he continued his sprint through the trees. When he got to the barbed wire fence that kept most humans at bay he reached the hollowed-out tree that hid his clothes. He slipped on the black T-shirt, jeans and shoes. Then after climbing through the barbed wire he started his sprint once more. Although, his muddy sneakers threatened to get stuck in the ground every so often. But that didn't seem to slow Junmyeon much at this point.

He couldn't help but to think of Yixing as his legs and lungs felt like they were going to ignite. What if the pack ever found him? While some members had human mates, they still were active in their hunts. Would Junmyeon be allowed to be with Yixing after showing empathy to a human? Would they kill Yixing as a punishment? 

Or would they get fed up with him and kill him one day?

Yixing would never know what happened to him. That thought haunted him more than death itself. What if Yixing thought he didn't care for him at all and left without a word? What if he came to hate him?

That's what kept his legs moving despite their aches begging for him to stop. He had never full on sprinted through the entire territory until tonight, after all.

Then a scent caught his attention. It was that of blood and death, all hidden behind a sickeningly sweet scent that had evolved to bring prey to their knees.

Junmyeon slowed as he peered through the trees, continuing to move through them at a walking pace now. He was going to avoid a vampire as long as he could. It was only when a breeze carried the scent even more his way that he began to seek the vampire out.

_Kyungsoo?!_

He reached out, desperate to hear a response. Desperate for him to be okay. To be safe.

Regardless of the vampire's scent that was causing the hair on his neck to stand up he made a beeline for where it was coming from. Slowly he emerged from the tree line and onto the outskirts of the city, finding those familiar yellow eyes not too far off.

Unfortunately, he recognized the vampire with him.

Chills coated his skin as the fingers on his left hand reached up to rub across his chest. He had a little souvenir from the man standing with Kyungsoo. His bloodshot eyes observed Kai with a wary gaze as he stopped for a moment. Unsure if he should attempt an approach.

"J-... Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo whispered with huge, yellow irises growing with intense concern. 

_Are you okay??_ The question was asked as Junmyeon jogged over to the pair. He was thankful they were not close to any streetlights. But, he stopped a few yards away as his eyes went back to Kai. His eyes taking on that cognac glow. But Kai's eyes turned bright red to meet Junmyeon's silent challenge. _Did he hurt you?_ He didn't take his eyes off of Kai as he asked this question.

He needed to get Kyungsoo and move. But, he was not intending on being close to Kai unless he had to be. 

Kyungsoo took three long seconds to process his question, shocked, and then looked back at Kai. The tall vampire broke Junmyeon's stare as his eyes returned to black. And then he smiled at Kyungsoo.

When the younger turned back around, he was shyly grinning. _No. He saved me._ Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed at Kai as Kyungsoo's subtle smile vanished. Junmyeon could smell the fear coming from Kyungsoo.

Given who he was talking about, Junmyeon found it hard to believe. Or perhaps Kai did save him, but he knew there would be some ulterior motive for it. So, his eyes dragged over Kyungsoo to check him over. He reeked of the vampire, which would make him unrecognizable to him if Junmyeon was wolf. At least until he had gotten closer to him.

His eyes halted at the bruising on his neck for far too long before his eyes shot back over at Kai. He wondered how much he could actually bet on finding a bite mark under Kyungsoo's choker. Junmyeon's eyes never lost their shine as he stared Kai down. There was a slight rumbling in the back of his throat that would've been a growl if he had been a wolf. Kai only gave him a slight smirk. 

Junmyeon didn't die as easily as he might've thought.

"What… Happened?" Kyungsoo asked quietly.

Kyungsoo's question made Junmyeon's gaze return to him. Before he could answer howls cut through the air once again. Junmyeon's eyes finally lost their glow as his head turned to the side some to acknowledge the howls. They were what the pack would use to signal the start of a hunt. Which the prey very well could be them.

"There was a… Disagreement."

He finally approached Kyungsoo, still wary of Kai. He feared the pack more. Vampires were at least efficient killers. Even if they didn't kill their prey before they began feeding, they were able to coax them into a passive state. Werewolves were far more violent. Flesh torn from limb and bones cracked to get at the marrow inside. It was a horrific way to die. But they could afford such sloppy behavior when they had the numbers.

"Kyungsoo, we have to go. It's not safe here anymore. The pack is headed this way." Junmyeon's words came out and had a slight tremor to them. Kyungsoo would surely become prey to the pack. They loved hunting strays. It was a "real challenge" in their eyes. But…

So were vampires.

His eyes looked up past Kyungsoo's shoulder to the man hovering behind him. "You may want to leave too." His words were now cold and firm. While Junmyeon did not want the vampire to survive this night. It still felt good reminding him that even he was in danger sticking around here. Werewolves were the only genuine threat to old vampires. Even two particularly ambitious werewolves could end Kai's bloody existence. 

"I... Want to be with Kai. I want to stay... With him," Kyungsoo broke the silence with a brave whisper. Junmyeon's eyes snapped over to Kyungsoo. A sharp expression on his face as his eyes illuminated once more. 

"No," Finally, Kai spoke. The boy turned around in shock, clinging to his sleeves. "It's healthier to stay with your kind."  
"I don't want to leave you! Please!"

A hand reached to his cheek and Kyungsoo choked back his cry. Junmyeon meanwhile felt sick as he watched this display. Immediately feeling wary of Kyungsoo. If Kai had his claws in Kyungsoo, would Kyungsoo even be safe to be around? But this still stung for Junmyeon. Kyungsoo would rather be with a corpse.

"Stay with him," Kai hummed. "Fate will fall where it will."

Then he stepped back, even though Kyungsoo held on to him.

"Do as I say."

So Kyungsoo let go. The wolves watched the vampire straighten and look at Junmyeon with his cold eyes. Then he turned and vanished.

When Kyungsoo turned to face Junmyeon again, all fear vacated his expression. But his yellow eyes were glistening with tears. Junmyeon tried to ignore the tears as he walked past Kyungsoo. "Come on," he muttered before he broke out into another sprint into the city. He'd like to be able to drop Kyungsoo, considering the risk he may impose now. But he was his responsibility.

Once they stepped onto the sidewalks of the run-down side of the city Junmyeon slowed to a brisk pace. He already looked suspicious enough, he didn't need to draw any attention to himself. They walked past several of the homeless that resided in the area. But Junmyeon's family had always made a point of making sure they had the pack's scraps. Junmyeon may not be in a position of continuing that small act of kindness. But they still remembered the gesture. Even if some were humans and knew what he was. He was sure they'd keep his location a secret from even the pack itself.

The moment Junmyeon arrived at his apartment he couldn't take it anymore. So, the second the door had been shut and locked behind the pair he had to get some of the bloody clothes off. So, his shirt came off immediately as he dropped it on the floor while he kicked off his shoes. Kyungsoo did observe the blood smeared on his torso. But then turned his attention to the warm colored apartment. The loft apartment was a stark contrast to the neighborhood it was located in. But Junmyeon worked hard to make it feel more like a home. Bookshelves lined the walls up the stairs to his bedroom and they were completely full. There were a few more bookshelves in the apartment as well, one by the door and two more in the living area. The place could be mistaken for a library. 

Without a word Junmyeon walked over to the stairs and climbed them to go up to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him so he could change into some sweatpants in peace. This left Kyungsoo to his own devices. He would have to go shopping for him some clothes later, as well as more groceries. There was so much to be done.

When Junmyeon opened the door, he found Kyungsoo sitting down by the door at the top of the steps. He let out a sigh as he looked at the young man, who was looking up at him with those sad yellow eyes. This was like taking in a stray dog, wasn't it? When Junmyeon started to descend the stairs Kyungsoo stood and followed after him. 

He needed a shower, but Kyungsoo also needed to be tended to. The hardwood floor groaned when Junmyeon stepped into the kitchen. He got a water bottle out of the fridge before glancing over towards the cabinets, lost in thought. He didn't have many snacks that didn't need to remain cold and also wasn't junk. But he sighed as he picked up a pack of beef jerky. The he moved back into the living area, Kyungsoo still on his heels the entire time. 

He sat the water bottle on a coaster on the coffee table and sat the jerky next to it before gesturing to the dark brown couch. Kyungsoo seemed to understand since he took a seat on the couch. Junmyeon retrieved a spare pillow and blanket for Kyungsoo before he finally spoke. "Here's water and a snack if you're hungry. I need to get a shower. You try and get some rest."

With that, he turned to disappear behind the bathroom door. He was desperate for a hot shower. 

\--

When Junmyeon finally exited the bathroom he found Kyungsoo curled up on his side in a corner of the couch. He had taken off the black satin shirt he was wearing and was holding it against his face. He couldn't help but to frown at the sight of the sleeping young man. To top all this off, Junmyeon was going to have to deal with the smell of Kai in _his_ home. It was going to leave him on edge until it disappeared. But for now, Junmyeon climbed the stairs to go to his bedroom, leaving the door open to the small room. After crawling into the bed, he found himself drifting off to sleep. But exhaustion will do that.

The following day Junmyeon woke up, somehow feeling worse than he had the night before. He knew he had to throw away the bag of bloody clothes today, lest the scent linger. So, he went ahead and did that first thing, still in his black sweat pants and a gray shirt. 

Once he was back inside and finished making sure the bloody scent was gone he went to cooking some breakfast. The man was far from hungry, but he knew not eating was horrible for his health and psyche. He hoped Kyungsoo would eat, given that hunger would affect him far worse. So, he made himself some eggs ( _with enough extra should Kyungsoo want any_ ). Then he made Kyungsoo some breakfast sausage. He was assuming he preferred meat to anything else. Although, it was a fight to get Kyungsoo to eat _something_. Those yellow eyes stared at the food for a long time until he finally listened to Junmyeon's insistence. 

To Junmyeon the food had no taste. But, he kept forcing himself to eat more and more. When the two had made it clear both of them were done with their breakfast Junmyeon stood up from the table to put the dishes away. It was only now that he was finding how sore his legs were. He stood at the sink for a while, staring at his phone, trying to figure out when and how he'd explain the Kyungsoo situation to Yixing. Only then did he look up at the boy in his apartment. Both of them probably looked like stray puppies at the moment. But, Junmyeon was getting to his breaking point with Kyungsoo.

He still smelt like Kai. He made his couch smell like Kai. Loathing Kai's scent was an understatement. It made him feel as if he couldn't relax within his own home. It made him feel like a mouse that had been put in a snake's tank. "Kyungsoo. Take a shower. I'm going to clean up the apartment while you do." It was a statement. Not a request. He needed to get Kai's scent out of his apartment before he ended up snapping at Kyungsoo. 

Still he guided Kyungsoo to the bathroom and explained how the shower worked. But he went ahead and started the warm water for him. Then he showed him where the towels were while still setting one out for him. 

It was the first time he caught a look of himself in the mirror. Already he had some dark lines under his eyes from the rough night of sleeping. But he would recover.

Once he was out of the bathroom he moved to at least spray everything with Febreeze. He was trying to at least cover Kai's scent for now. He'd have to wash the blankets and that shirt Kyungsoo had been wearing to completely get rid of it. But, it would do for now.

\--

Then Junmyeon sat at his kitchen counter. He picked up his phone to call Yixing without giving it much thought. He was praying he would pick up so that he wouldn't have to think on it any longer.

He was in luck.

Yixing answered with his usual peppy tone he used when talking to Junmyeon, and everyone else probably. It managed to bring a smile to his lips to hear him. So, he paused before he started anything, leaving an awkward moment of silence in the phone call. "Yixing, do you have a moment to talk?" He had asked him, knowing that those words already carried a heavy weight.

"Uh… I could go on break right now, so go ahead. I'm listening!" Junmyeon could tell that Yixing was more so trying to force his peppy attitude now.

Junmyeon took a moment to gather himself before he started. "Ah, Yixing. You remember how my family is... Complicated? Well, um. I'm afraid that whole complicated part is going to be more present for a while." When the two became exclusive Junmyeon made it very clear that his family ( _pack being what he meant_ ) was very complicated. But Yixing didn't seem to mind at the time.

"Okay…?"

"There's this guy. He's part of my family, kind of. He was adopted out of a bad situation. Ahh... Abuse and neglect. A horrible situation. Well, the person that was taking care of him can't anymore. So, the responsibility falls on me... It all happened last night, but he will be staying with me for a while, Yixing." Junmyeon was trying to tell as much of the truth to Yixing as he could and still somehow make sense to him. He was unsure if he made any sense at all, though. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to anyone who wasn't _in_ this world??

"That's great!" Yixing responded, putting Junmyeon's nerves to ease. "Can I help? I know you live by yourself. I can imagine taking care of a person that comes from that sort of background could be challenging. It'll do you some good to have someone else around to offer a helping hand. I'll get off work here in an hour and then I'm coming over so I can meet him, okay?"

Junmyeon was floored by Yixing's overwhelmingly positive reaction. How on earth did he find this ray of sunshine?

"Okay… Yeah. Just... Forgive us if he isn't the warmest person. Last night... It was hard for him." Junmyeon gave Kyungsoo an excuse since knew he wasn't going to be all smiles upon meeting Yixing. "Thank you, Yixing. I'll see you after a while."

After the goodbyes were said Junmyeon hung up the call and sat his phone to the side on the kitchen counter. He looked up at the couch and sighed under his breath. He was going to have to figure out something better if Kyungsoo was going to be staying here long term. Maybe an air mattress would at least be better than the couch. He normally would have no qualms offering to share his bed to what he considered a packmate. But considering Kai might've compromised the boy and he was exclusive with Yixing, it didn't feel right.

His gaze went back down to the phone on the counter. He wondered how he was ever going to repay Yixing for everything he's put up with from him so far. Maybe one day he could come up with a date idea for them that'd be fun and something Yixing would love. Maybe he could surprise him somehow.

With a groan, Junmyeon abandoned the kitchen and went to cleaning the apartment. But it was when he had gone upstairs to change that he thought about clothes for Kyungsoo. He was going to have to go to the store later today, then. He prayed Kyungsoo would stay in his apartment while he did so. He would bring the boy... But, right now he didn't think it'd be best if he was around crowds.

He came back downstairs in a pair of jeans and a white and gray graphic T-shirt. He didn't want to bother with too much else today. 

After everything else was said and done Junmyeon knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?" He asked through the door, hoping he wasn't bothering Kyungsoo. But, at the same time he did want to check in on him. He'd have to explain that his boyfriend would be coming over since he wanted to meet him. He was hoping that Kyungsoo wouldn't mind Yixing's presence. He wasn't even sure if he was even tolerating his own so well. 

But there was no response from Kyungsoo at all. Only the sound of the running water.

_I'm here… If you need me..._

There was a knock at the door and Junmyeon walked over to answer it. When the door opened, there was Yixing with his sparkling brown eyes and dazzling smile. He wore a black shirt with a red flannel over shirt, with black pants and black and white Nikes. To anyone's surprise, there was also a red gift bag with a white, leaping feline on it hanging in both of his hands.

"Hi, Junmyeon~" The boy's first instincts were to bow, so that's what Yixing did. Junmyeon smiled at the gesture as he gave Yixing a polite nod before stepping to the side. "I, uh… I bought this for your new… Roommate? … Er … Brother...?" The younger shrugged, extending the bag to him. "I ran to the mall real quick, even though I don't know his size. I kinda guessed. I figured he might not weigh much since he used to be..." He never finished his sentence. "So, I got him these!"

Junmyeon's smile grew a slight bit as he took the bag from Yixing. "Thank you… You didn't have to do this."  
"I know. But I wanted to! Who's important to you is important to me!"  
" _Yixing… _" Junmyeon let out a soft sigh as he looked down at the bag in his hand.__

__Inside the bag was a designer pair of Puma sweats. They were black with a shark head for the hood, and would work for both style and comfort. Yixing slipped into the home and Junmyeon shut the door. When he looked up he found Yixing scanning the home._ _

__"Where is he?"  
"In the shower," Junmyeon answered as he went and sat the bag on the coffee table. He approached Yixing. Right now they had their privacy. This led Junmyeon to take one of Yixing's hands as he went to stand in front of him once again. _ _

__"Yixing, I want to thank you. You didn't have to go buy him clothes, but I'm very thankful you did. And..." Words caught in his throat while he was staring at Yixing. Probably for the first time he was looking at him as if he was his entire world. Last night and what he did to that other young man… Well, it put things in perspective to say the least. "I'm very grateful to have you in my life."_ _

__"I want you to know that."_ _

__Junmyeon could sense Yixing's heart rate pick up. He was nervous._ _

__Yixing swallowed before he tried to speak. "Why…? Why would-"_ _

__A door creaked open and the sound of a shower became as clear as if it were running in the middle of the living room._ _

__"My shirt…" a disembodied, gentle voice said somewhere behind them._ _

__Yixing must've saw Junmyeon's eyes widen because he turned to find a completely naked man standing in the living room sopping wet. Water dripped all over the floor in a trail from the shower running behind him to the bare feet in the living room._ _

__" _DON'T LOOK._ " Yixing yelled, throwing his hands over Junmyeon's face. " _WHAT IS HAPPENING??? WHO IS THIS? WHAT IS GOING ON? JUN-, THERE IS A NAKED MAN IN YOUR LIVING ROOM._ " Yixing exclaimed before he looked back over his shoulder again to get a better look at the intruder. Junmyeon meanwhile was trying to grab Yixing's hands to try and explain things._ _

__" _Soo?!_ " Yixing yelled again, still with his hands still trying to cover Junmyeon's eyes. But Junmyeon finally was able to pull Yixing's hands away from his face.  
" _Wait. You know him???_ " How was definitely going to be his follow up question. But then again, they could talk about this when Kyungsoo had clothes on._ _

__Junmyeon ducked out from under Yixing's reach as he seemed to calmly walk over to the couch. He picked up the folded shirt and held it out to Kyungsoo. "I haven't washed it yet..." Junmyeon muttered as if it mattered at this point. Kyungsoo took the shirt and held it close to his damp chest._ _

__"And Kyungsoo... There's a towel for you on the cabinet by the sink along with your clothes. Please go and dry yourself off and get dressed." If anyone was around that had known his mother they would have pointed out how much he sounded like her in that moment. His voice was firm, leaving no room for debate. But there was no edge to it and it still was soft so that the recipient did not feel as if they were getting in trouble. But that was because Junmyeon took note of Kyungsoo's glossy and reddened eyes, as if he had been crying._ _

__Kyungsoo lowered his head into the shirt. "Please don't wash it." Then he turned back into the bathroom, the shower still running, and went to close the door. Junmyeon gritted his teeth at this but nodded his head._ _

__But Yixing, ran across the living room exclaiming, "Wait!"_ _

__The boy froze and turned to find Yixing, who had the Puma bag extended to him. "Wait… Uh… Hi." Anyone could see Yixing's red cheeks from here as he tried to avoid looking too directly at Kyungsoo. "Um...These are for you. They are cleaner than the clothes you were wearing yesterday. Try them on?" Yixing swallowed as Junmyeon observed the reaction._ _

__"Okay..."_ _

__Kyungsoo took the bag and closed the door behind him. This left Yixing in a state of confusion. So, the young man whirled back around with a smile and exhaled a sharp breath. It was almost as if he finished a difficult chore. "Well, I did not see that one coming." He let out a nervous laugh upon return to Junmyeon's side.  
"Yeah, sorry… He doesn't exactly have social graces down just yet." Junmyeon said as he scratched the back of his head._ _

__"I didn't know you had connections with him? I saw him for the first time yesterday. I went to a dance studio with Sehun and the teacher was taking care of him." He squinted his eyes in thought, bringing his fingers to dabble along his pink lips. "Is the instructor his relative? Is that the family issue you were talking about? Because it didn't seem like there were any problems. Sehun and I thought that maybe they were dating. Are they dating? Is Kyungsoo dating someone?" Yixing needed to know. Junmyeon didn't know he was already preparing what to tell Sehun about Kyungsoo. ____

____Strange. Shy. Greek-God Body._ _ _ _

__Yixing finally gave Junmyeon a chance to speak. But Junmyeon was reeling from all the information and questions he received._ _

__"Who's the teacher?" That was the initial question he had to ask in response to Yixing's first question. He was praying his sneaking suspicion was not correct. But he didn't remain silent for long. "No. I mean, Kyungsoo is part of my dysfunctional family. But, there isn't a teacher in my family. And what? Dating?? No, Kyungsoo isn't dating anyone."_ _

__So, Kyungsoo was around Yixing and his friend and wasn't hostile? Junmyeon's shoulders seemed to relax at the thought. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it'd be._ _

__"Okay, okay. Let me try and understand this. You and your friend, Sehun, went to a dance studio and Kyungsoo was there? Who on earth is the teacher???" A nervous hand ran through his hair. Once again, hoping and praying that someone else found Kyungsoo before Kai had. But, that wound on his neck had healed aside from some bruising. The odds of it not being Kai was not in his favor and he was beginning to get a queasy feeling in his stomach. Junmyeon's hand left his hair to scratch at the bottom of his neck, close to where his shirt collar was at. Underneath his nails was a mark Kai left him._ _

__He could do so much worse to Yixing within a heartbeat._ _

__"Kai," Yixing watched Junmyeon's reaction questionably since he was rubbing his forehead. A heavy sigh coming from him. "He owns K.Jong Dance Studio. He is the most famous dance instructor in the entire area. Sehun needed to get out of his apartment and both of us wanted to get better at dancing. So, we went to see him yesterday. Soo was there." One of Yixing's eyebrow rose as he tilted his head to the side. "Was… He supposed to be with you?"_ _

__"He certainly wasn't supposed to be with Kai." He told Yixing with a sigh. "I didn't know where he was..." Junmyeon started as his lips pressed together. But he abandoned that line of thought as his eyes once again refocused on Yixing. He had to warn him to be careful around Kai. That he wasn't a good person._ _

__The bathroom door opened again and Kyungsoo stepped back into the living area, drawing their attention._ _

__This time he was fully dressed in black sweats. Except the zipper to the hoodie lay undone, exposing his solid mid-riff. Big, yellow eyes rounded underneath the hood that he wore over his head. His eyes looked at the pair before looking down at their hands that were interlocked. "I can't… Make it close..." He said with a quiet voice._ _

__Yixing immediately leaped to Kyungsoo, who flinched at the sudden springing of motion._ _

__"Ah, sorry, sorry~" The young man bowed. Kyungsoo relaxed when Yixing continued to speak, "My name is Zhang Yixing. We kind of met yesterday at the studio, remember? I'm Junmyeon's boyfriend!" He pointed at Junmyeon. "I can zip up your sweater for you. Is that okay?" Junmyeon watched Yixing interact with Kyungsoo. He couldn't help but to find it endearing. He was so kind and gentle... The opposite of what he knew in the pack. Kyungsoo could benefit from being exposed to someone like him._ _

__Kyungsoo stared at Yixing before silently nodding twice._ _

__Gently, and with confidence, Yixing's fingers grabbed the zipper and pulled it all the way to the-_ _

__Kyungsoo ripped away the second Yixing's knuckles brushed over his choker. He retreated to Junmyeon's side and stood still, like a dog waiting for a purpose. "It's okay." Junmyeon softly told him, as if he was an animal that had gotten spooked. He'd have to tell Yixing that he doesn't like his throat to even be looked at. But poor Yixing looked shocked when Junmyeon glanced back at him._ _

__"What is..." Kyungsoo whispered, " _boyfriend?_ "_ _

__Kyungsoo's question immediately had Junmyeon a touch flustered. He wasn't even sure if Yixing had heard it, but he was still looking at Yixing as if he was looking for some help. How did he explain the entire concept of dating? "Umm..." He started as he turned to face Kyungsoo a bit more, his hands clasping together in front of him. It was then that Yixing crossed the room to join the two. Kyungsoo never took his eyes off of him._ _

__"Well, a boyfriend, or girlfriend, is someone you are dating. So, I'm dating Yixing. That-... That means that we have both agreed that we care for each other very much. And we have also agreed that we will only show each other um... A certain kind of affection." Junmyeon felt as if he was struggling to try and explain this to Kyungsoo. But, he never had to explain it before. So, he was looking back at Yixing for backup, who was scrambling to aid him._ _

__"Oh? _Oh._ Uh! Yes! It's not always strictly boy and girl… If you're into that sort of thing… And dating looks different for a lot of couples. The boy and the girl, _er_ , the boy and the boy uh… Well… Yeah. Sometimes it's okay to hold hands already, like this!" Yixing took Junmyeon's hand again in display. Kyungsoo watched closely as he went on, "But… Sometimes couples don't want to kiss as soon as they hold hands. For-… For certain reasons..." Yixing looked at Junmyeon and he stopped talking. His cheeks were far too red and he was shyly looking down. Once again, Junmyeon found himself wanting to eat Yixing up from his shy response. But his attention was quickly turned to the other boy._ _

__Kyungsoo shifted his feet. "What is… _kiss?_ "_ _

__" _AH, NEVERMIND_." Yixing flailed his arms in defeat, letting go of Junmyeon and sitting on the couch with a pouty _huff_. He did not realize his brash movements startled Kyungsoo again, who grabbed onto Junmyeon's arm. "Ah… I'm sorry again. I won't… I won't hurt you."_ _

__An intense atmosphere set in the room, Kyungsoo staring at Yixing before letting go of Junmyeon's arm. When Kyungsoo let go of his arm Junmyeon's hand went up to Kyungsoo's back. "Yixing is the gentlest person I know. I don't think I've even seen him hurt a bug." Junmyeon reinforced what Yixing had said. He offered Kyungsoo a smile before glancing at the young man who had settled himself onto his couch._ _

__After a few beats he removed his hand from Kyungsoo as he crossed back to the kitchen to grab his phone. Once he grabbed it and unlocked it he went ahead and pulled up YouTube. He was clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he tried to figure out if this was even the best idea._ _

__Once Junmyeon was back in the living area he once again stood next to Kyungsoo. He held his phone up in front of him so he could see the screen. "It's a scene from a popular movie." He explained as a video played on the screen, dramatic music was swelling from the phone all the while. Then the two characters embraced before sharing a kiss. Junmyeon had a faint smile on his face as he watched the video play out. It had been a reunion scene between two characters who had been separated for far too long._ _

__He could sense Kyungsoo's heart start to race._ _

__It was only about a minute-long video and he put his phone up in his back pocket once it was over. "That's a kiss. Although... Looking at it from an educational standpoint kind of makes it weird and gross looking." He let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, looking back at Yixing to see how he was doing with this. But, it wasn't so bad to explain this to Kyungsoo, right?_ _

__Regardless, Kyungsoo crossed the room and sat in the corner of the couch. He sat on the far end opposite Yixing, and scooped a pillow into his usual barricade of forearms and knees. His fingers were fidgeting around the pillow. Yixing observed the boy for a moment before looking over at Junmyeon with a frown._ _

__"Can I talk with you outside for a minute?" Yixing stood up from the couch to go to the apartment door. He waited for Junmyeon to step out before he did, like a gentleman.  
"We will be outside if you need us, Kyungsoo." After addressing Kyungsoo Junmyeon followed after Yixing._ _

__Once they were alone enough outside his apartment door, he finally turned to Junmyeon. "Junmyeon, just what _happened_ to him?"  
"Hell." He answered his question simply, eyes fixating on Yixing's as he tried to figure out if the other wanted to know. _ _

__His eyes dropped back down to the floor after a long few moments of silence passed. He didn't know where to begin with Kyungsoo. But, Junmyeon always tried to tell Yixing as much of the truth as he could. This was no exception, regardless of how painful it might be._ _

__"I don't know everything. I doubt any of us ever will. He hasn't said anything about what he went through and I don't dig. But... I can tell you the pieces we have put together due to the scars on his body and the location where he was found. Ah-" He had to take a bit of a pause before he could continue, swallowing back any emotion that might try and escape him._ _

__After he regained his composure his eyes once more settled on Yixing's wide eyes. Yixing's heart rate was starting to pick up. "He had a family before. But, we have no idea who or if they're even still around. Um... I don't know if his parents abandoned him or if he was kidnapped, or what happened to him. Or maybe he just got lost in the woods one day since his left forearm has scarring of a large animal attack. I... Don't know how well it had healed." This was the easy stuff to talk about, unfortunately. Even considering _he_ was the large animal that attacked Kyungsoo._ _

__Poor Kyungsoo, life only got much worse for him._ _

__"I don't know when he had been taken from his family. But, he was young. He was taken to a... Facility. The place belonged in Nazi Germany, to be honest with you. The stuff they did there was like the stories of Hitler's angel of death doctor." His lips pursed together as he found himself glancing away from Yixing now. "He was kept in a cell likely for the entire time he was there. He was isolated from others and wasn't even granted the luxury of having clothes. He wasn't fed properly. But, _ah…_ They kept him chained to the wall with a collar like what you'd see on fighting dogs. It was this thick collar that apparently was a shock one."_ _

__Junmyeon had to focus on his breathing as he continued to speak. The mention of the collar infuriated him as it likely would most of his kind. They were not dogs and no one deserved that treatment. Not even a feral werewolf. But, his hand reached up to his own throat as his eyes finally found Yixing again. Yixing had lulled into the wall as tears silently fell from his eyes. Two fingers rested on the part of his throat that was the same area where Kyungsoo's neck was scarred. "He wears that choker to hide the scarring. And that's why you spooked him when you accidentally touched it. He doesn't even like people looking at his neck."_ _

__He cleared his voice to try and get rid of any excess emotion that he might be feeling in the moment. Junmyeon then decided it was safe to continue. "He may be a nervous mess right now... But, he's not broken. He just needs to be around good people and a whole lot of time to adjust. But, he can do that. Not now, but one day. He was the only one that survived that place he was in, after all. So, he has a strong will to live in him."_ _

__Junmyeon wondered if he would have Kyungsoo's will to live if he had ever gone through what he had gone through. Probably not, if he was being honest._ _

__Being someone who was born a werewolf and around a pack his entire life. He had been taught that they were proud creatures that deserved freedom above everything else. If they couldn't live on their own terms, they should die on their own terms._ _

__Junmyeon swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked at Yixing and the tears running down his face. And then suddenly he threw himself around Junmyeon. His arms encompassed his shoulders to give him an embrace like none they had ever had before. It was filled with nothing but raw emotion. He wept into the crevice of Junmyeon's neck. It was then that tears finally escaped Junmyeon as he wrapped an arm around Yixing's waist. One hand rested on the back of Yixing's head to run his hands through his hair._ _

__They shared this embrace for a few minutes before Yixing started to pull away. The moment Yixing started to shift he pulled his hand out of his brown hair. But, he was hesitant to remove his hand from his back. He wanted to maintain this contact as long as he could. So, he was thankful when Yixing did not break it._ _

__His eyes blinked a few times as he looked at him, getting rid of the excess tears in that moment. But his eyes were undeniably red, as were Yixing's when he found them._ _

__"W-we can help him together," Yixing hiccupped. "I'll love him, too." Junmyeon registered his words, but it probably did not seem like it because he found himself frozen. But, after a moment he could manage a nod since the lump in his throat seemed to prevent him from speaking. Not that he could find any words to say, anyways._ _

__The hand that had previously been on the back of Yixing's head hesitantly reached back up to cup his cheek. His face was warm due to the strain of the emotions. A thumb brushed away a tear that had left his eye as Junmyeon tried to find the words to say. But, in that moment everything would be too insignificant._ _

__Instead, he found his hand gently pulling Yixing's face closer to his own. He swallowed hard as he did so, remembering what he had said about kissing earlier. He did not want to upset him or push him too far, that was the last thing he wanted. But, when he could he leaned his head forward so that he could rest his forehead on Yixing's as his eyes closed. But Yixing's heart rate started to race away. Junmyeon tried to ignore it._ _

__He was not going for a kiss, nor would he. All he wanted was to relish in this closeness for a time. Everything about Yixing was like home. The way he laughed, the way his eyes would scrunch up when he grinned, his scent, the way his warmth seemed to even reach his core when he hugged Yixing, the way his voice sounded, _everything_. And it wasn't the home he grew up knowing. It was the kind of home that was more of a feeling. That warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, the way he naturally relaxed tense muscles around him, and the way his smile could make him smile even after everything he had been through. _ _

__Yixing was his safe place._ _

__"Yixing... I wish I could tell you how much this means to me." He finally shakily breathed his quiet words, not daring to open his eyes or pull away. "I wish... I wish I could find the words to tell you how much _you_ mean to me."_ _

__Once again, they remained liked this for another few minutes._ _

__Yixing then gently pulled away from Junmyeon, not in a way to make him concerned that Yixing was uncomfortable. He placed his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders and he cracked a small smile despite the situation._ _

__"I can't go back inside now," his soft voice also cracked while Junmyeon nodded. "I hope you understand. I can't look at Soo right now after hearing what you've said. Give me some time to process it and I'll be back and better than ever." Another bright smile left Yixing before he became a slight bit more serious. "And I'll help you help Soo out of… All of this. Okay?"_ _

__"Yeah. I understand. Thank you, Yixing." His words were simple, but he didn't feel like he could manage to say much more right now._ _

__When Yixing gave him one more hug he made sure to deeply inhale during it. Purposefully getting as much of Yixing's scent as he could before he left. Although, in the back of his mind something bothered him in that second. He realized he did what he could to keep Yixing's scent on him. And deep down he hoped his scent stuck to Yixing so if he was around any other werewolves or even vampires Junmyeon's scent would scream _"mine."__ _

__Kyungsoo was wanting the same thing with Kai's scent. It bothered him that he was so connected to the vampire after such a short time._ _

__Junmyeon pushed those thoughts away and gave Yixing one more smile before he left. Then he walked back into his apartment and went to check on Kyungsoo. Later that day he was going to have to go buy him some new clothes. Only problem was figuring out a way to entertain Kyungsoo while he was gone._ _

__Maybe he could put an audiobook on?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/41550889900/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	7. Xiumin

"Coffee breaks" were becoming increasingly common for Xiumin. The coffee wasn't the reason for coming to the break room, no the people were. Xiumin has already managed to string together a nice little social network for himself in this building. Most people were looking for a distraction in this job, anyways. So many here were weighted down by what they saw out in the field and what they've experienced.

Xiumin didn't mind being that distraction for some of them.

Although, today all anyone could seem to discuss was some open murder case. The only evidence they had against the suspect was an eyewitness. A scared girl who's gone missing lately. _Shame_. It was sad to hear, sure. But it didn't spark any interest in Xiumin. People go missing all the time. 

_"... The witness was unreliable at best anyways."_  
_"Why do you say that?"_  
_"She was a stripper. Look, between them and-"_

Xiumin blinked several times. Finally, looking away from the news TV to the two gathered right outside the break room. He stopped listening to exactly what was being said. He full well knew how the general public viewed strippers. _Not well._

Xiumin found himself interested in finding this girl. He stood up from one of the chairs at the bar area and was about to pick up his mug of coffee to go talk to the two and get more information from them. But immediately they vacated the area like doves, confusing Xiumin as to why they fled so quickly.

Then Xiumin saw the hawk.

Mr. Kim was walking past the break room, looking furious as he stepped outside. It seems like everyone that was outside was flocking back inside. _Curious._ But if anyone would know what all was involved with the missing girl it'd be Mr. Kim. So, he downed what was left of the coffee before walking outside to find Mr. Kim. Once he stepped outside he immediately frowned at the cool fall air. So, he pulled the hood to his gray Nike jacket over his head.

At first, he didn't have a clue where he went, not until he peaked around the corner and saw such a handsome man smoking. He didn't peg the big man in charge to be a smoker. Without thinking anything of it Xiumin approached the man, his hands buried in his jacket pockets until he neared him. "Might I join you?" It was the kindest way to ask for a cigarette, Xiumin found. Although... After taking a second to consider how Mr. Kim was the last time the two were around each other. It would be best to not rely on pleasantries to get anything from this man. Especially since his dark eyes gave Xiumin a glance before looking back off towards the parking lot.

"Actually. Let's make it interesting, hm?" Xiumin voiced as a modest smile played on his lips. "Let's make a trade. You let me have a light and a smoke with you and I can promise you that by the crack of dawn tomorrow you'll know the location of that missing murder witness." Xiumin's smile finally grew into something more playful. He was sure to have Mr. Kim's attention now. Granted, he did not know how expensive the cigarettes likely were. Considering he only smoked on occasion when it was to get to know someone attractive better. Smoking was a tool for Xiumin, not a habit or a hobby.

Regardless, he did figure the life of the witness was worth it. Every second she was anywhere but the inside of the police department she was in danger. 

Mr. Kim's eyebrow lifted, turning to face him but still leaning against the black railing. His masculine fingers holding his cigarette between two knuckles. "Why the hell should I believe you?" When he spoke, smoke came from his mouth and into the space between them.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Xiumin shrugged at Mr. Kim's bite. The man was underestimating him once again, but that was fine. Xiumin was used to that and could use that to his advantage. Although, in this moment it was leaning a little bit more to his disadvantage. Either way, Mr. Kim was going to learn that Xiumin was at least a _little_ capable.

His head bobbed from side to side as he rested one hand on the black railing. "The girl was a stripper, yes? If you have any suits in the area trying to talk to anyone that works there... Or even the customers, you're going to want to pull them out. I'd say immediately. But sooner is better than later." Xiumin's expression was still light, cheery even, but there was an edge to his voice; warning. "Those people will shut down completely. Then no one is going to be able to get any information out of them." Mr. Kim stuck the cigarette back between his lips and looked out again, losing interest. He wasn't used to taking direction from others. 

Xiumin took a moment to inhale the smoke that was coming from Mr. Kim. He never minded the stink of cigarettes, unlike many. Then again, he didn't particularly mind too much of anything. After he let out a heavy breath he shrugged. "But hey. What do I know, right? I'm a techie! Someone who hides behind a computer all day. What the hell would I know about the dynamics of a strip club?" Xiumin tried to seem serious, but his shit eating grin was so difficult to keep off of his lips right now.

"Not like I was stripper for six... Seven years before I took this job." Those brown eyes narrowed in on Mr. Kim's expression, watching it for his reaction.

The smoke took a beat too long to escape Jaejoong's lips, licking up his cupid's bow before vanishing in the air.

"Bullshit," he said. He looked at Xiumin and said it another time to make himself clear, "Bullshit." Then he dropped his cigarette to the floor, crushed it underneath his polished black-leather shoes. And he walked back into the break room. Xiumin shrugged and tailed him back into the building. 

Yet, when they walked inside, a small army of females gathered around a single phone.

"Why are you not at work?" Mr. Kim's stern voice made the ladies jump. But one of them shoved the phone into Mr. Kim's hands.  
"You'll want to see this, Boss! It's… It's-" the girl stopped, looking over his shoulder at Xiumin who came in behind Mr. Kim. " _It's him._ " She said as serious as she could, but her reddening face gave her true thoughts away.

Wasn't the man a killjoy? Snapping at employees the second he stepped into the building. Xiumin rolled his eyes behind the man's back before looking over to see what the women were all huddled over. But when the two words 'it's him' fell out of her mouth Xiumin became even more curious. Although, he did have a sneaking suspicion of what they found online by the way the woman turned so red by looking at him. 

Xiumin hovered behind Mr. Kim to peek at the phone screen. Sure enough, the truth of Xiumin's previous words were there on screen. "Oh~ They captured a good performance." He hummed, able to recognize the video. Birthdays and bachelorette parties were what made Xiumin the most money. Some girl was celebrating her birthday with her friends at the club. It was hard to tell exactly _who_ it was at first, even if Xiumin knew, considering the position of the friend that was recording. But it was easy to see the man hovering over the birthday girl's lap grabbing her hands and moving them to help him tug his shirt off of him while his hips rocked side to side dangerously slow. The friend that was recording yelled some encouragements. That was when the man in question, Xiumin, looked over at the camera with the same grin he was wearing now. The birthday girl was pulling out his waistband to slide a few dollars in before he pointed and told the recorder that she was next in line.

Mr. Kim ruined Xiumin's fun by shoving the phone back into the flustered woman's hands. Immediately Mr. Kim turned back around and the urge to say "I told you so," was so tempting. But Xiumin decided that basking in this moment was much better. Too bad it didn't last long before Mr. Kim was making his demands. 

"Come here," his voice was as serious as his grave face. Xiumin at least gave the man a soft nod before following after him.

Mr. Kim brought them to the men's bathroom, making sure no one else was in it. The only way Xiumin could've been more excited stepping into that bathroom with Mr. Kim was if he locked the door behind them both. But the man still didn't disappoint. Mr. Kim proceeded to grab Xiumin's grey jacket and shove him against the tile wall with too much force. Xiumin didn't expect to get shoved against a wall today. But he wasn't complaining, even if it did knock the air out of his lungs. Mr. Kim leaned in, staring at the intruder of his peace with cold, rocky eyes. This caused Xiumin to swallow as his eyes went to those plush lips. It was taking all his self-control to not reach out and put his hands on Mr. Kim. 

"You're going to take me to that club and get me an answer." Mr. Kim was so close, his smoky breath brushed against Xiumin's face. "If you can't keep a deal with the devil, I'll see your ass fired on sunrise." 

Mr. Kim was talking, but Xiumin couldn't focus on his eyes, only his lips and the way his breath felt against his own skin. Xiumin's bottom lip got trapped between his teeth as he resisted the almost crippling urge to capture those lips for himself. There was some threat about being fired and Mr. Kim being a devil. Or something that Xiumin wasn't paying attention to. So, he muttered a half response. " _Better the devil you know than the devil you don't…_ " His eyes still have not left Mr. Kim's lips.

It was then that Mr. Kim slammed his hand against the wall.

Xiumin flinched a slight bit as his gaze left Mr. Kim's lips and dragged up to his eyes. This was definitely a position Xiumin wouldn't mind being in more. "You got it the other way around, _sir_. You're going to be taking me to the club. I do hope you've done some undercover work or you're a good bullshitter," He mused with a growing smirk. Mr. Kim did owe him a date for pinning him in like this, didn't he?

Mr. Kim's eyebrows raised. " _Excuse me?_ " But Xiumin didn't pay him any mind.

"I know you're rich, so make sure you bring plenty of cash. Oh, and look expensive, but do not wear any kind of suit." Xiumin's eyes drifted back down as his head leaned to the side so he could look more at Mr. Kim's body. _Hm_. He could definitely work with this. "Also, don't ask too many questions. In fact, be prepared to not get any answers for a while. So try and enjoy yourself for once." While he was speaking Xiumin's hands went to Mr. Kim's as he managed to pry his hands off of his jacket.

Xiumin slipped out of the tiny space between Mr. Kim and the wall, unfortunately. As he reached the bathroom door to leave he looked back at his high and mighty boss. "So, it's a date. I'm going to text you my address. Pick me up about ten tonight, _Jaejoong._." There was a rather devilish smirk on Xiumin's face before he winked and walked right out of the bathroom. He waved at the ladies who were staring at the bathroom door before making his way to the elevator.

There was no reason for them to go now when the club would be dead. No, it was best to go when it was very much alive and there would be plenty of people there. Once Xiumin was in the elevator alone he whistled a cheery tune as he texted his apartment address to _Jaejoong_. It wasn't hard to get his number considering Xiumin got into their database when he first started here.

\--

Jaejoong was intent on figuring out who the hell hired Xiumin. Or more importantly, _why_ the hell someone hired him. Once he was back in his office he pulled up the profile that the organization created for Xiumin once he was hired. His eyes ran through it as his long fingers toyed with his bottom lip. 

**IQ:** 163

 **Psychological Assessment:** _While he did pass the assessment to qualify to work under the Organization, Xiumin does exhibit some symptoms of a[Histrionic personality disorder](https://www.psychologytoday.com/conditions/histrionic-personality-disorder). Not enough to warrant a diagnosis or to turn him away from the Organization, but enough to suggest regular assessments to monitor his "eccentric" behavior._

**Intel:**

From what has been gathered we can establish that Xiumin is the only son in a family that has a traditionally prominent presence within our hunter contacts in Macau, China. It is reasonable to assume that Xiumin was exposed to their concerning methods of hunting supernaturals with extreme prejudice.

Throughout his grade school years Xiumin was considered a good student and favored by all his teachers. He never missed a day of school and he graduated top of his class. When Xiumin attended secondary school, he remained at the top of his class all throughout it. However, he was threatened to be expelled on several different occasions for sleeping in class, correcting his professors, and for inciting violence. ( _If looked into further, it appears that Xiumin had a strong habit of not dulling his edge in speech, nor did he back down from fights. So while he never started fights, it appears he did cause the lead up to said altercations._ )

After finishing his secondary school Xiumin fell off the map for two months until he was accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston. He graduated the school with a double major in Mechanical Engineering and Health Sciences & Technology, but he still managed to show promise in the fields of Biological Engineering and Brain & Cognitive Sciences while in attendance at MIT. The Organization definitely benefits from such a brain in the labs. But, his experience with hunting is uncertain. While he was raised by extremists, it is unknown if he ever partook in hunts. Xiumin only had one job before moving to Fallholt. He was a dancer at the same strip club in Boston for six years. He moved to Fallholt and took a job as a dancer at another club as soon as he arrived in the city. Shortly after his arrival he applied for work here, requesting to work within a lab over in the field.

Xiumin gave no reason for applying to be a hunter within the Organization. But when pressed his response was "I have my reasons. You'll benefit from my work, that's all that should matter."

Jaejoong leaned back in his leather seat after he finished reading into the stray kitten. It made sense as to why he was hired, given his IQ alone. But he could be trouble if he does not conform to the methods of the Fallholt Police Department. Everyone has the right to due process, even supernaturals. It was not their place to decide their fate, after all. It was only their place to bring them to justice.

If the little kitten interfered with that process, Jaejoong would make sure _he_ was brought to justice.

\--

Xiumin finished his bike ride home when Jaejoong responded to his text message.

_Kim Jaejoong:_  
_I always look expensive, asshole._

The man couldn't contain his laughter as he walked his bike up the stairs of his apartment building. So, Jaejoong was touchy about his appearance, good to know. Once he was inside his apartment and was able to rest his bike against a wall he decided to reply to the text.

_Xiumin:_  
_You got me there._

A soft mewl alerted Xiumin that Bo was home and when he turned he found the cat curled up on his bed. The long-haired calico looked as if Xiumin woke her up. After baby talking and cuddling with the cat, Xiumin jumped in the shower. He was excited for his evening to say the least. He hasn't stepped foot in a club since he joined the hunters here. But they'd be going to the only one in the city that offered both male and female dancers. The same one Xiumin worked at when he first moved to Fallholt before he got the job with the hunters. He was excited to go back for a visit.

Throughout the evening Xiumin worked on preparing himself for the night ahead of him. He had a very specific goal in mind for his own looks. He was very much aware of the card he was going to be playing tonight. He was the accessory Jaejoong kept around, a _toy_. That's the concept he was going for, anyways.

Around ten o'clock Xiumin believed he achieved that concept. He slipped on a red silk button up shirt before pulling another black silk button up over it and tucking them both in his tight black pants after buttoning up the red shirt ( _except the two top buttons_ ) and pulling the sleeves to the black one up to his elbows. Jewelry was important here, in Xiumin's mind. So, he put a silver hoop earring in his left ear, two silver miscellaneous necklaces on. But the kicker was the choker he fastened around his neck.

After the man styled his hair to be off of his forehead and put on a subtle dry and smoky cologne ten came around. This was supposed to look like a date and Xiumin was eager to sell such an idea. Of course, there was no indication Jaejoong arrived, which was a bit annoying. But if the man wanted to play the "fashionably late" game, Xiumin would tolerate it.

Another meow drew his attention to Bo, who was sitting on the windowsill. Xiumin could never deny giving that cat some loving, so he walked over and spent some time with her. Eventually, he saw a cherry red Ferrari outside the window. " _Holy shit, Bo._ " Xiumin breathed as he scratched behind the cat's ear. Xiumin needed to get himself on that gravy train of a man, sooner rather than later.

When Xiumin walked outside of his apartment building there was a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips when he saw Jaejoong. His tight designer jeans and a denim top (the top two buttons undone to show just enough collarbone) strangely worked on him and hugged his figure. His sleeves were roughly rolled to his elbow to show off his expensive silver Rolex watch. He let out a low whistle to express the pleasure his eyes were feeling at the moment. "Those pants do wonders for your ass," Xiumin commented as he stepped around the car, eyeing it up as much as he eyed Jaejoong up. "The car also does wonders for your sex appeal, not like you needed the help." Xiumin might've been laying it on thick, but it's not like they were actually at work right now. Jaejoong was _not_ Mr. Kim at the moment.

Then again, that wasn't likely to stop Xiumin from making such comments.

Once Xiumin got into the car he resisted the urge to give it a long once over to immediately look over at Jaejoong. "You know what would _really_ sell us?" He asked before the man could even get his seat belt on, assuming it was obvious what their "cover" was for the night. With only a brief twitch of his lips that were desperately trying to turn into a smirk, his head tilted back until it rested against the headrest. This made his Adam's apple far more prominent, while Xiumin was eyeing Jaejoong in the corner of his eyes. "If you gave me a hickey," The younger man managed to say the words with a flat tone, as if it were nothing. But his eyebrow wiggle did hint at the clear want behind his words.

He noted Jaejoong white knuckling the steering wheel as he shot Xiumin a fiery glare. He turned the engine on, not caring to stare. The Ferrari roared over his words, "There _is_ no _us_. This isn't a game. This is business. So, keep your hands and feet in the damn seat."

Finally, Xiumin allowed his smirk to appear at Jaejoong's response. "Life is but a game, Jaejoong," He hummed as he continued to inspect the interior of the car. Seeing as he wasn't going to be getting any interesting skin on skin contact from Jaejoong, may as well do something else. His fingers ran along the leather, as if he was judging its quality while his eyes examined everything in front of him. Xiumin wasn't into vehicles, but he also didn't typically have access to a Ferrari. 

The expensive man clutched the Ferrari's gear shift with a powerful grip and maneuvered it to first gear. But before they pulled onto the main highway where the loud vibrations of the V8 petrol engines drowned any noise between them, Jaejoong added, "The only bruise I'd leave on your neck would be from a baseball bat."

Xiumin laughed at Jaejoong's added comment. "My, my, Commissioner. Surely you'd know not to throw out threats so easily." Xiumin didn't care if he got threatened, obviously, but it was interesting to note that Jaejoong was easy to provoke. " _Relax_ , Jaejoong. Pretend you like me tonight and allow yourself to try and have fun. Maybe we can get you a lap dance from one of the lovely ladies at the club to make up for my... _Ambition._ " Xiumin's gaze was focused on Jaejoong for a few more moments. But then it went back to examining the car for the time they had left. He wouldn't mind taking this beauty apart and putting her back together if he ever got the opportunity.

Xiumin actually didn't speak the rest of the drive. He was able to put his focus elsewhere for the time being, which was likely much to Jaejoong's relief. 

The club was one of the nicer ones in the city, so it was able to have valet for the more prestigious guests, like Jaejoong. Even if Jaejoong definitely would've been let in, the large bouncer at the door recognized Xiumin and let the pair in after exchanging a few pleasantries. Once the pair stepped into the low lit club Xiumin seemed to make a point of walking hip to hip with Jaejoong. 

The club itself was only lit by blue and pink cotton candy colored lights. And despite its higher-class customers, it reeked of cheap and ashy smoke. This wasn't a place for the city's elite, like Kim Jaejoong. But that didn't mean the elite didn't stop by on occasion. They sinned as much as the rest of the population.

Xiumin's eyes were busy scanning the rowdy club that was in full swing for their Friday night. The loud music still wasn't enough to drown out the excited cheers coming from around the various stages. The pair wandered over to the bar area as Xiumin kept his eyes still out at the crowd, hopping from dancer to dancer. He was hoping to run into someone he was friendly with while he worked here for a short period of time. Judging by the looks the pair were getting it wasn't going to be long before the dancers began to descend on them. Jaejoong reeked of money, the dancers would be fools to ignore that.

Suddenly, Xiumin was standing right in front of Jaejoong, looking up at him as they were almost chest to chest. "Get comfortable with me. Small touches. An arm around the hips. _Anything_. It'll sell better. We'll get more bites. More bites means the potential for quicker information." Xiumin's expression seemed to be overcome with lust as he looked up at Jaejoong. But it was also the same expression he took on when he was a dancer. Something that he could go to with the flip of a switch. The music made it near impossible for others to hear what he was telling Jaejoong. So, if anything it looked like he was only flirting with the man. But Jaejoong's eyebrows were furrowing.

Xiumin wasn't a fool though. Private dances that involved a pair were far more expensive than the regular lap dance. The more money they spent on someone, the more likely they'd open up.

"If you need a drink to relax first, buy one," Xiumin added as some of his fingers went to playfully tug on one of Jaejoong's belt loops, as if to spur him on or test his resolve. But to everyone else, Xiumin would look like the whiny boyfriend begging his rich man for something.

Jaejoong seized his fingers, but he didn't push them off. He leaned into Xiumin's ear, his lips brushing against the skin to be sure he was heard clearly. "Do I need to remind you who's the boss here?" Xiumin leaned his head to the side a little more than necessary when Jaejoong leaned in. It made the exchange look more intimate than it really was. He finally ripped the fingers off him, pulling back and turning his attention to the performers. "I don't drink," he added, crossing his arms and watching the dancers.  
"You need to learn how to cut loose." Xiumin muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head.

Curiously enough, Jaejoong barely batted an eye at any of the female dancers. Xiumin followed his gaze to an empty pole that suggested the absence of the witness, and a filler who took her place. "Let's speak with her," Jaejoong said, already moving toward the crowded area.

Then Jaejoong was walking towards a woman who was going onto the stage to start her performance. Was Jaejoong trying to ruin this for them so he could fire him?? It sure seemed like it, and it was beginning to get under Xiumin's skin. The smaller man knew better than to grab Jaejoong's arm to keep him from walking away. So, he moved to stand in front of him once again. " _Your cop is showing._ " Xiumin hissed at the man he was forced to look up at.

For once, Xiumin actually looked far too serious.

"Do us both a favor and listen to me." Xiumin stated as one of his hands lifted up to rest on Jaejoong's sternum, which could appear affectionate. But it was to try and keep him from moving forwards again. "You cannot go interview someone on stage. The most you can do is throw dollars at them, whistle and call them sexy. You are going to get kicked right the hell out of here." Xiumin was trying to get through that thick skull Jaejoong has, but he wasn't sure if there was even a brain beyond it. Jaejoong seemed just as pissed as Xiumin was

His sharp eyes dug into Jaejoong, hoping he was making himself clear. "I get it. You're the big old boss man who doesn't want his ego damaged. But trust me. You know what? If I can't get any information within an hour, with you actually listening to me and my suggestions, you can not only fire me but arrest me for obstruction of justice. I swear I will plea guilty." Xiumin was hopeful that bargain would draw his attention and get him to listen to him. Which, it seemed to work since the man's eyes started to sparkle.

"But, you have to listen to me. Right now you're not a cop, because newsflash: No one likes cops here. So, stop acting like one. Act like a man that's so damn rich he could own the place if he wanted to. Act like I'm someone on the side you keep around for the sheer fun of it. Act like you're greedy and want more than one attractive person to keep you company. Do this and the dancers will come to us and make it easier for us to get information. It's a cover." Xiumin was speaking quickly now to try and condense the information he was throwing at Jaejoong. But he was still very much irritated and struggling to not throw insults into his words.

"You can act like the boss and let everyone here know that's what you are without hampering us both."

Jaejoong tilted his head to the side after a beat of silence and scoffed. 

" _Umin? Is that you?_ "

A woman's voice drew Xiumin's attention. His expression returned to the flirtatious expression he wore so well before he peaked out from behind Jaejoong. "Holly!" He exclaimed as he observed the beautiful dark-skinned woman standing behind Jaejoong. The confirmation that it was indeed Xiumin made her walk up to the pair to give him a quick hug.

"We miss you here."  
"Trust me. I'm starting to miss working here. People knew how to make my talent feel appreciated." Despite Xiumin's words he still wore a smirk on his lips as if he were joking, so it drew a laugh from the dancer. Then her eyes looked over to Jaejoong to give him a good look up and down. The man gave Holly a friendly enough smile at least.

"I didn't think you were into dates, Umin. Who's your handsome friend?"

"Oh, well..." Xiumin looked up to Jaejoong with that same smirk on his face. But his eyes were pleading with the man to not ruin this by acting like himself. One of Xiumin's hands reached out and ran his hand through Jaejoong's dark hair on the back of his head. "This is Jaejoong. He's a fantastic sugar daddy." Holly's eyebrows shot up in interest before Xiumin turned his head back to look at her. He introduced her to Jaejoong as the best female dancer whenever he worked here.

Jaejoong actually pulled a fifty and tucked it into the smaller's waistband. "Get me something," he said, as if he was used to demanding things of people and always seeing results. He looked to the woman and actually shot her a flirtatious smirk. "I need a drink while I watch her dance."

Hm. _Surprise, surprise._

Jaejoong surprised Xiumin when he tucked some cash into his waistband, not that he let it show. Well, perhaps his smirk grew, but that would be his natural reaction to the gesture regardless. His fingers ran through the somewhat stiff hair on the back of Jaejoong's head a little bit more before pulling away. Although his fingers did trail down his neck as he pulled his hand away. " _Mm. Can do~_ " Xiumin purred, all too happy over Jaejoong's shift in demeanor. Perhaps it was Holly's wide hips, they were her best physical quality, in Xiumin's mind at least. "Don't have too much fun without me."

As Xiumin parted from the two to go to the bar Holly stepped up to be directly in front of Jaejoong. Xiumin knew she was going to give Jaejoong the run down, it was protocol. Even still, the best dancers always managed to sound seductive even while listing things off. But, she did indicate that a private dance would grant Jaejoong the best _view_. The minimum time frame was five minutes and the maximum was thirty. Of course, thirty minutes was far more expensive. But she was pushing for it since Jaejoong made a slight show of his money.

Meanwhile, Xiumin was asking the bartender for the most expensive, and the strongest, drink as soon as possible. He still didn't trust Jaejoong to not screw this up. He was just too... _Jaejoong._

It didn't take long for Xiumin to get the drink. Which after he was done paying for it and tipping the bartender there was only five dollars left. Xiumin stuck that five-dollar bill in his butt pocket, not above keeping it for himself. Once he returned to the two Holly was wrapping up the information bomb. "... I don't typically do doubles when it comes to men... But I like Umin. Although, it'll cost you double."  
"He's good for it," Xiumin hummed as he handed Jaejoong his drink. He didn't know Jaejoong slipped more than enough money into her hand and ask Holly to make it longer than thirty minutes.  
"Right this way then, darlings."

Xiumin followed after Jaejoong since he knew his way around the club. But from this view it was so difficult to keep his hands off of that ass of his. _Another time_. Xiumin assured himself as he tried to focus on the task at hand. Jaejoong on the other hand seemed to be counting the private rooms and bouncers.

They were led into a private room. A curtain was in place of a proper door so should the dancer need security they were only a shout away. There was a comfortable, albeit small lover's seat against the wall of the room. Jaejoong took a seat first, patting the space left next to him for Xiumin to join him. Then his long arms went to rest on either side of the headrest, as if he owned it. Once Xiumin sat down it left the two a little pressed together, not that Xiumin minded. He definitely made himself comfortable in leaning back against Jaejoong enough to make it appear like they did at least have a physical familiarity with each other. It was strange being on this side of the coin, but Xiumin would not be caught complaining.

When the private show began Jaejoong finally started to drink his beverage. Jaejoong leaned over into Xiumin's ear as if to flirt, "This tastes like shit." Then he smiled, still watching Holly.

Fifteen minutes passed, which for Xiumin consisted of plenty of flirtatious comments and struggling to actually keep his hands to himself. But he was also making sure Holly was completely relaxed among them, their own familiarity helped. Fifteen minutes into the dance the proof that she was completely relaxed in their presence was evident by the way she sat herself down in Jaejoong's lap at one point. Her arm wrapped around the back of his neck while one of her legs went to hook over one of Xiumin's legs.

 _Hm._ It was tempting to break the no touching rule. But Xiumin knew better and respected Holly more than that.

"You know, I like you two. You both should come see me more often." Her eyes locked onto Jaejoong's dark eyes since it was obvious which one of the two would be paying for any future visits. "Maybe you and I could sit back and enjoy Xiumin putting on a show for us sometime. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked Jaejoong with a wiggle of her eyebrows and eyes that could scandalize most. "Surely you give Umin a reason to keep that body of his in shape."  
"Of course he does. He's not the easiest to please." Xiumin was quick to comment with a slight chuckle. But this only earned him Holly's gaze that was borderline predatory at this point. But he noted that Jaejoong finished off his drink at this point. 

"Umin, you're a friend who used to be a coworker, right? So, I _know_ you're comfortable doing this work. If I took fifty dollars off the cost of your time with me could I get a look at those abs again?" Being shameless was a common trait of the more successful workers here.  
"Take a hundred dollars off and I'll even let you touch them." This immediately earned a laugh from Holly. But the woman turned her smoky eyes to Jaejoong.  
"Well, I think that'd depend on if your sugar daddy here would be alright with that deal. I wouldn't want to touch what isn't my property. Would I?" 

Xiumin was actually hoping that Jaejoong would agree, not like he had a reason to not agree to it. But if they could get Holly this comfortable they were about to be able to start up some open communication regarding why they were actually here.

The arm behind Xiumin moved, a firm hand suddenly gripping his neck over the choker with a very dominant force. Xiumin was so focused on Jaejoong's face, as was Holly, making his reaction unexpected. Xiumin's shoulders immediately tensed as the hand behind him grabbed his neck. Although Xiumin was slowly getting his shoulders to relax as if he were used to this. But it took an extreme mental effort because, like most people, he wasn't used to his neck getting grabbed with such a force.

He wondered if he'd have some light bruising where those fingers were pressing into him.

"If you show your body to anyone, I will cut your pay in half." Jaejoong didn't care to whisper. His sharp, copper eyes barreling into Xiumin's and then drifting over to Holly with a possessive smirk.

Xiumin's face would never betray him, not unless he wanted it to. So, he still wore a slight smirk on his lips, but he swallowed at Jaejoong's words. The way his Adam's apple dipped down was all the more obvious since his choker moved with it. The man became much more interesting with his sudden possessiveness. Xiumin wasn't able to exactly move, but he gave the man a sidelong look with those curious brown eyes. 

Jaejoong carried on with Holly, who was a little more tense since she was worried she set the man off, while he held such a tight grip on Xiumin. It left Xiumin's hips wiggling on the couch some. He wasn't used to being ignored while being forced to be still. Yet, he was silent. For once he was speechless. 

"You can touch me instead," Jaejoong was saying, he looked at his hand that was so forcefully keeping Xiumin still, eyeing the leather choker. Finally, Jaejoong let go, allowing Xiumin to roll his shoulders to try and get rid of the tension. Jaejoong's fingers were playing with the back of his choker, which was fine, until he gave it a short tug as if to test its strength. Xiumin shifted on the small couch and swallowed once again. Was Jaejoong purposefully trying to drive him crazy? It was working. "We will have to get you something less… Breakable." He looked at Holly, his eyes hovering around her curvy, soft body.  
Xiumin's head turned so he fully look at Jaejoong, "Promise?" He asked with his sinful smirk returning completely. But Jaejoong paid him no mind.

"Touch me." The man demanded.

Jaejoong was skirting into territory that Xiumin knew typically made the female dancers nervous. Although, he was lucky Holly was eager to be able to touch someone's abs. "As you say," She replied with a voice like silk. In a moment's time she managed to untuck Jaejoong's shirt and unbutton the denim fabric with deft fingers. Undressing was part of her job, it should come as no surprise. But now even Xiumin was leaning in with interest of what Holly uncovered.

To say Xiumin was surprised by the fact Jaejoong was tattooed was an understatement. Perhaps the man was a little more fun than he let on. Holly hummed in approval of the toned body in front of her before her fingers ran along those strong abdominal muscles of his. "You have a handsome body, Jaejoong." The woman complimented him while Xiumin's eyes were still taking in his tattoos.

Considering how much Jaejoong has already riled Xiumin up, he couldn't help himself when he reached out. "I always was fond of the tattoos." Xiumin spoke as if he's seen it before, but they were selling the idea that Xiumin warms Jaejoong's bed to Holly. His fingers finally made contact with the black ink on Jaejoong's skin. Jaejoong's pupils constricted, staring only at Xiumin while three hands freely touched him. 

"Mhm," the commissioner breathed, conveying his eerie willpower. Xiumin started around his waist before his fingers trailed down to his hips, only stopping when the hem of his pants prevented him from seeing if there were any more markings hiding from him. But when Xiumin's fingers went too far, a hand gripped Xiumin's neck again. Jaejoong never broke his stare, breathing through his nose and keeping a steady hand. He may be drunk, but his self-control was going to drive Xiumin into handcuffs.

Xiumin surprised himself when he pulled his hand away. He didn't need Jaejoong snapping again. Although, at this point it was impossible for Xiumin to keep his hands to himself. So, his hand did go to rest on Jaejoong's thigh. At first it merely rested on it, but then he gripped onto it so he could feel the muscle through his pants. It was then that Xiumin leaned towards Jaejoong's ear, getting close enough for his lips to brush against skin as he spoke. "I'm going to give you one hell of a show once we get home." He definitely spoke loud enough for Holly to hear his lust laced words. It was then that Jaejoong's grip on his neck tightened once again.

It was difficult for Xiumin to not say "screw it" and ask Holly to leave so he could take her position in Jaejoong's lap and give him his own show. He'd lean in and whisper all the dirty things he could imagine as his body rolled into Jaejoong in an active effort to seduce him.

_Focus._

Xiumin forced himself to pull away from Jaejoong, despite his lips wanting to travel down to that neck of his. "Holly, while we're here, would you mind keeping me up to date on the gossip here?" The woman looked up from Jaejoong's abs, who she was still occupying herself with as her fingers wandered over them.

"You haven't changed one bit, Umin." An amused smile was on her lips while Xiumin shrugged.  
"I mean... I heard about that newbie that went missing."  
"Oh, yeah. Damn shame isn't it? Poor thing starts working here and walks home one night to see what she did. The girl's scared out of her mind."  
Xiumin couldn't help but to notice the present tense in Holly's words. "Do you know if she's alright?"  
"Yeah. She's fine for right now. She's trying to get out of the city considering she isn't safe here."  
"Hey, you know I managed to get away from my family in China without them knowing where I was until I moved here. Even then it was because my Aunt told my Mother… But I could get her out."  
"Xiumin, I know you don't have the biggest heart. Why would you help her?"  
"We take care of our own, don't we?"

Holly finally pulled her hands away from Jaejoong's body as she looked at Xiumin with pursed lips, silent in thought for a few moments. "She's staying in my apartment. I'll text her and tell her some friends of mine that want to help will show tonight. if you actually plan on helping her, of course."

It was then that Jaejoong finally let go of Xiumin's neck.

"Of course," Xiumin nodded before he looked over to Jaejoong's watch. Thirty-eight minutes in and he even had the location of the girl. He smirked to himself for a moment before looking at Holly. "I think we've taken up enough of your time. I know how the manager is here. We don't want you to get in trouble for entertaining us for too long."

Holly finally looked back at a clock in the room and sighed. So, she buttoned Jaejoong's shirt back up for him and pulled herself off his lap. But not before giving Jaejoong her address _and_ her number. "Umin, I know you know your way out. I gotta run, but come visit me again, boys." 

Holly left the room with a wink, which Xiumin was very unsure if it was meant for him or Jaejoong. Holly knew Xiumin well enough to know what was likely to happen should he be left alone in a room with an attractive human being. Well, even the human part would be debatable. Xiumin definitely had the wrong intentions when his eyes once again found Jaejoong's. Although, the man did surprise him by curling a finger around the metal loop of his choker. 

"I'm impressed," Jaejoong spoke differently now than they did entering the room. Or more importantly, before that whole drink was gone. His words were not only cunning as they usually were, but they oozed with aggressive undertones.

The seat shifted, the older lifting himself to hover over Xiumin. His free arm caged the only way out for him, and his glossy, copper eyes bored through the few inches of space to Xiumin's. " _Huh,_ " The amused sound left Xiumin's throat as he looked up at Jaejoong, surprised by his actions once again.

_He beat me to it._

Xiumin was planning to straddle the man and try to work him over. But he didn't mind being underneath him. His head leaned back some as Jaejoong continued to play with the choker. Which Xiumin was finding was worth every penny he spent on it. "I can be a good boy." One of Xiumin's eyebrows raised for a moment as he continued to hold his heavy gaze. All the while he resisted the desperate urge to grab Jaejoong's hips and pull him down completely into his lap.

"But the job's not done yet," a crooked half-smile painted onto his full lips. "Since you got me _drunk_ , you own the wheel." Just as Xiumin thought that Jaejoong would be a fun one to play with the man decided to mention work again. Although... He was going to get to drive? _Fun._

The finger wrapped around Xiumin's choker and yanked, breaking the chain. He lifted the broken leather in front of Xiumin's face. The smaller man winced as the choker was ripped off of his neck, causing his eyebrow to once again raise as his eyes looked at the now broken choker.

"Don't forget who owns _you_."  
"Then act like it already."

Curious eyes flickered back up to that intense gaze as Jaejoong pocketed the broken choker. Unlike most, Xiumin never minded being objectified. If Jaejoong was going to think he owned Xiumin, then Xiumin might as well be getting used. But of course, Jaejoong was more than content to play the tease and get up and leave. Leaving Xiumin to roll his eyes and follow suit. " _Lightweight._ "

He shadowed Jaejoong throughout the club. But the second Jaejoong was forced to slow down due to the crowd Xiumin slipped to his side and stood on his tiptoes so he could lean in closer to Jaejoong's neck. "You owe me a new choker, by the way," He breathed before his lips grazed Jaejoong's skin, as if he were about to kiss the soft flesh. As quickly as it happened, Xiumin was pulling away and walking ahead of Jaejoong.

Considering how expensive Jaejoong's car was, the valet did not park it far away. So, the pair did not have to loiter around much. Oh, Xiumin was eager to get to drive the red beauty. He didn't even bother hiding the grin on his face as he slid into the driver's seat. His fingers drummed on the wheel in apprehension after he buckled his seat belt. Despite his eagerness, he did not immediately slam his foot down on the gas. No, Xiumin drove as if it were any other car, first getting a feel for it. But once he was comfortable with the car, which was only about two minutes into the drive, he drove similar to how Jaejoong did on their way to the club. He almost forgot the man was in the car with him.

Xiumin knew the way to Holly's apartment, he's been there before after all. But when he parked the car, that's not where they were at. No, they were at a coffee shop in Holly's neighborhood. "What is it now?" Jaejoong looked over at Xiumin, displeasure written all over his handsome face.  
"If you are drunk I want you to have some caffeine in you before you speak with the girl." Xiumin's strange protectiveness over the witness sounded like an afterthought. Sure, coffee wouldn't be able to sober Jaejoong up, like many assumed it did. But he'd be more aware of his own actions and it'd hopefully make him more sensitive to the girl.

Xiumin had no reason to believe that Jaejoong would be good with speaking to spooked witnesses. Especially considering he's only seen Jaejoong interact with himself and Holly. Oh, and those coworkers he snapped at earlier in the day.

"Her name is Aimy Kuthorn." Jaejoong pushed his door open and stepped out. Xiumin bit his tongue when Jaejoong tossed the girl's name at him, knowing that that knowledge wouldn't blunt Jaejoong's edge. Instead he held the door to the late-night cafe open for the man. Although, Xiumin still took full use of Jaejoong's presence and ordered himself a latte and walked away to go sit in a chair, leaving Jaejoong to pay for it while Xiumin waited on the order. The man could afford a four dollar drink. He also paid note to the fact the man ordered an Americano with a double shot of espresso. 

Regardless, once the pair had their coffee in hand they exited the building and got into the car once more.

Eventually, they were in the parking lot to Holly's apartment. Xiumin barely put the vehicle in park before Jaejoong began reciting rules off for him.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Don't hit on her. Don't touch her. Don't wink at her. Don't say anything unless it'll help the investigation. Don't even breathe if your breath is stupid…"  
"I feel like you just wanna keep me all to yourself." Xiumin responded with a raised brow as he gave Jaejoong a sidelong look, his smirk hiding his irritation. But he drowned out whatever frustration Jaejoong was causing him as he took a long drink of his coffee while he got out of the car. Before Jaejoong got out of the car, he grabbed a few things from his dashboard like a new pack of cigarettes and his lighter, all of which he tucked away. 

Once they arrived at Holly's door Xiumin stepped to the side to allow Jaejoong to take lead here. Hey, if he didn't want his help then Xiumin would let him take care of this all on his own. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

Silence.

"Aimy," Jaejoong leaned into the blue barrier. His earlier aggressive tone was replaced with a gentle one. "My name is Jaejoong. I'm with a friend, Xiumin, from work. Holly said we'd be coming. We're here to help you."

Xiumin was surprised by how soft Jaejoong's voice was. His head tilted as he looked at Jaejoong's face as he spoke. Xiumin decided then that soft didn't fit Jaejoong. 

Finally, a sheepish voice came from the other side, "Are you… Are you… Human?"  
"Both of us? Perfectly," Jaejoong answered. "I know what you saw. You're not crazy."  
Another beat of silence lead to the jingling of chains and two deadbolts unlocking. Slowly, the door pried open, and the men were patient to see Aimy's face.

And there she stood, a 23-year-old woman in plaid pajama pants and a giant pink hoodie. Her amber hair was pulled back in a bun and her green eyes were rimmed with purple rings. Evidence she hadn't been sleeping. These were clear signs that a very normal girl saw a very abnormal thing.

"... How do you know about that?" She finally asked.  
"Well, we don't know for sure," Jaejoong thought, looking at her empathetically. "That's why we're here. We're with a very special organization that deals with… Unnatural people who do very bad things. Have you ever seen someone doing something like that?"

The woman hesitated, then nodded once. Her expression clamping away the terror she was feeling from the memory.

"Aimy, I believe you're the only witness to a murder we're investigating. We need to find the perpetrator before he takes any more lives. Will you be willing to sit down and talk with us about what you saw?"  
Aimy looked down at her slippers. "... _She_ …" she whispered.  
Jaejoong's copper eyes bounced to Xiumin, then back to the shorter woman. "... What was that?"  
" _She_ killed them. She… She bent them around until…" Her voice trailed away as fast as her face went pale. She started to tremble. It wasn't a surprise to Xiumin that the girl quickly began to cave in on herself at Jaejoong's probing, but Jaejoong was all business... He wanted efficiency, so of course he didn't wait to let the girl open up when she was ready

But funny enough, Jaejoong looked at Xiumin. _Oh, now he wants some help?_ Yet, Xiumin raised an eyebrow as if he did not have a clue what Jaejoong wanted him to do. He didn't have to wait long for Jaejoong to audibly ask for his help, well, more or less. The man actually began gesturing to Xiumin with two sharp nudges of his head, whispering exactly what he told him _not_ to do. " _Do something._ " 

A soft expression appeared on Xiumin's face before he took a few slow steps towards Aimy so he did not spook her. " _Hey…_ " He spoke to get her attention, once again, to avoid spooking her. "Why don't we all go have a sit down inside, yeah?" He asked and the girl nodded.

Xiumin made a point of turning back to Jaejoong and telling him to lock the door behind them as they stepped into the apartment. "Jaejoong, there's also a Keurig in the kitchen if I remember correctly. Why don't you fix Aimy up with a warm drink?" Even when addressing Jaejoong his voice was softer than usual, but that's what they needed here. He also placed both of his hands on Aimy's shoulders as he led her over to the couch.  
" _Mr. Kim,_ " Jaejoong hiss-mouthed the correction when Aimy wasn't looking. But Xiumin pretended not to notice. Although, he did watch Jaejoong in his peripheral vision as he wandered into the kitchen, wondering how drunk the man was.

Once the young woman sat down Xiumin grabbed the nearest throw blanket to drape it over her before he took a seat next to her to wrap an arm around her shoulder to pull her a slight bit closer. Jaejoong may not approve of this, but it was amazing what warmth and human contact did to soothe someone. By the way she started to lean into Xiumin he could tell she was desperate for that comfort.

"Listen, dear... We're here to help you and others out in the city, okay? But we do need your help." Xiumin's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked down at the frail woman. He couldn't help but to wonder how she survived whatever supernatural she ran into. "We're going to do this at your pace, though. So, take all the time you need and relax for right now. No one can hurt you. You're okay." He at least hoped that Jaejoong got the message that they might be here for a while since Xiumin was not eager to try and pry information out of the girl. The way she was still violently shaking against his body made it clear that'd only make things worse.

But once Jaejoong brought a mug of coffee to the girl she began to open up.

"She's a regular customer at the strip club. She came almost every day, but she never looked happy. I always wondered why she was there. She wore a lot of black, like her hair, but her eyes were… _Are_ a really… Really bright green. Sometimes, I thought they glowed whenever she looked at other dancers." Aimy took the toasty mug Jaejoong set before her and continued her story. Even if the commissioner wasn't taking a seat. Instead, he stood by Xiumin and crossed his arms as if he wasn't impressed by the physical contact. She swallowed a bit. But it seemed it was working. Because she was finally telling her story without Jaejoong having to ask.

As she described the woman Xiumin tried to remember if she was around the month he worked at the club. He was good with regulars, but he figured he'd remember a woman with glowing green eyes. If the woman went to the club while he worked there, it was right before he quit there after getting accepted into the organization.

"The night of the… Incident, I finished my shift and was walking home. Usually I stop by 5th street, you know, because those prostitutes need friends who can get them out… And I make a point to talk with them. But this night, I rounded the corner and…" Aimy's face paled again. "I saw her, with her arms all growing green and like this," she held them out like a zombie would. "Sh-she was _bending_ them. I don't-... I don't know how…" her voice shook. "But she broke them to pieces. I turned and ran, but I think she saw me. I ran for my life because no one else was out there. They were dead or asleep."

When Aimy stopped her story Xiumin's hand resting on her shoulder gave it a reassuring rub. Although, when she mentioned the prostitutes Xiumin's lips did purse. He was not a bleeding heart, but he did have a soft spot for those in the sex industry. They were often looked down upon for doing what they could to survive. Xiumin looked up at Jaejoong when she explained what the woman did, but the man seemed a little jumpy. 

Aimy looked into her mug and cried.

Jaejoong's eyes were anywhere but on her.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said, then turned and walked out the front door.

But before he shut it, he pulled a pistol from the back of his waistband, and stepped out into the night.

Xiumin gently shushed the girl before he excused himself as well, "Give me just a second..." Then he was rising from the couch to go to the front door. He didn't step outside, but he opened it and leaned out to see Jaejoong with a pistol. In that moment Xiumin was praying the man saw a threat outside and wasn't paranoid. " _I hope you know what you're doing._ " Xiumin whispered to the man with an all too serious expression.

" _Even you would be subject to IA if you're involved in a shooting._ " Xiumin hoped that he understood that Internal Affairs would do an investigation to make sure the police shooting had no foul play; which alcohol would count as foul play. " _Well... You do know someone that could falsify blood test results for a price,_ " As he spoke, Xiumin's smirk came right back to his face before he glanced back at Aimy on the couch.  
"Would you _shut the hell up already?_ " Jaejoong's eyes gave a fierce gaze at Xiumin before the guy slithered back inside.  
" _You do you._ "

With that, Xiumin walked back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him before walking back over to retake his seat next to the girl. Even if he was capable with a gun, he didn't have one. He did have a blade hidden on him, but that was it. Not to mention he didn't _feel like_ being a soldier tonight. So, he'd stay with Aimy and let Jaejoong chase whatever ghost may be in the wind outside. 

Once Xiumin he pulled his phone out of his pants' pocket. He whistled as he pulled up the emergency phone line for the hunters, their version of 911. "Aimy, I want you to copy this number into your phone. Can you do that for me?" He asked the girl who finally looked up at him and nodded. As she did as he asked he explained to call it if she ever sees anything unnatural, that it was a form of 911 for the city.

Granted, with the way Fallholt worked sometimes the hunters' hands would be tied depending on whose territory she was currently in.

Xiumin then sat his phone on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around the shaking girl once again, attempting to soothe her. Despite his calm appearance he was planning for the worst. How fast he could get Aimy in the bedroom to lock and barricade herself in there while calling the number he gave her while Xiumin remained outside armed with only a knife. A silver knife, too. Nothing of pure iron was on his person, other than two rings. Those weren't good odds. But he was hopeful in his ability to keep someone talking and stall long enough for actual back up to arrive.

A horrible scream interrupted his thoughts.

It also made Aimy drop the mug in her hands, shattering it on the floor as she buried her face into Xiumin's chest. She was muttering something about _she's here_ over and over while she clung to Xiumin for dear life. Xiumin only looked towards the kitchen as he began to shush Aimy. Then two gunshots rang out, Aimy flinching with each shot.

The feminine wails filled the air and Xiumin almost sighed. So, Jaejoong didn't kill the witch? _Interesting_. But then he took to rocking Aimy as if she were a child, but she was practically in his lap at this point. So he was assuring her that Jaejoong got the witch. That everything was okay now and that the woman was no longer going to hurt her.

-

Police sirens filled the cool air of the apartment complex, yellow tape cutting off any uncertified persons from slipping into the park so late into the night. Jaejoong was back in Holly's apartment shortly after he gave a verbal report to the Investigative Unit.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore, Aimy," Jaejoong reassured her. Xiumin looked up from Aimy with a raised brow, questioning him but not bothering to verbalize any of them. When Jaejoong actually began to speak Aimy peaked out from one of Xiumin's shirts, which she wrinkled to hell from her death grip on it. Slowly, Xiumin was trying to get Aimy off of him since he knew he would be leaving soon.

"She'll be sentenced to life in prison, and not a very nice one. If you have any questions about what you saw, please see FPD's Special Case Unit. You are free to return to the-" Jaejoong's face paled, his tall, lean body stammering to the side like he was on a boat. His fingers pressed into his throbbing head. All the adrenaline, alcohol, caffeine and lack of sleep catching up to him. "Umin..." He muttered with his eyes squeezed shut, not bothering to use his full name. "... Let's go… _Now._ "

However, the second Jaejoong paled Xiumin completely moved Aimy off of him to stand up. The two other hunters in the room gave Jaejoong a look of concern when he wobbled. But Xiumin was the first to move in on him. He couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared for half a second when Jaejoong shortened his name. _Wasn't that cute?_ Yet, he remained silent when the man told him it was time to leave. Instead he only closed the distance between them.

Once he was within range he grabbed Jaejoong's arm to sling it over his shoulders so that if the man wanted to be a Weeble Wobble again he wouldn't fall down. Jaejoong gave him a sharp glare. " _What the hell are you-_ "

"Come on," Xiumin muttered, keeping a strong grip on the wrist of Jaejoong's arm that was over his shoulders since he knew the man's immediate reaction would be to yank away from him. Once they were outside the apartment Xiumin looked at Jaejoong from the corner of his eye. "Didn't figure you for a sloppy drunk." Even now he couldn't help but to taunt the man.

Jaejoong seethed into Xiumin's ear while they made their way down the steps, "I'd like to see a sloppy drunk put a bullet through someone's hand." He tried to pull away again, but Xiumin still held on, which was a curious thing. So Jaejoong was drilling his hawk eyes into Xiumin's profile. Studying him, trying to figure him out, and just how strong he was.

Xiumin only hummed when Jaejoong was talking about putting a bullet in someone's hand. If Jaejoong was sober he would've responded back about the fact he might've been aiming for her head instead, like most hunters globally would. Yet, even Xiumin understood that drunks could be volatile and it was best to not set them off. Even so, that still didn't stop him from tightening his grip around Jaejoong's wrist every time the man tried to pull away. He wasn't going to have the grown ass man fall in the parking lot and then get madder at him because Jaejoong embarrassed himself. Plus... It was nice feeling his weight on him.

Once they got close to Jaejoong's car Xiumin lingered next to Jaejoong by the passenger door. But at least he let Jaejoong's wrist go so he could remove his arm from over his shoulders if he wanted to. "How are you feeling? If you're feeling nauseous we may want to wait for that to pass. Because if you are and we get on the road I'm gonna be seeing what you had for dinner coat the interior of your nice car."

Suddenly, two powerful hands pushed Xiumin against the red frame with an unkind force and gave him a nasty stare. This drew a sharp, albeit short-lived, hiss from Xiumin. Xiumin definitely preferred the wall he was pressed into earlier to the car. Especially considering it was far more uncomfortable since he was leaned back over the top of the car some. Although, Jaejoong looming over him was a sight he could get used to. 

It seemed like as soon as Xiumin was able to catch his breath after it was knocked out of him Jaejoong's hand wrapped around his naked throat and his long fingers started to squeeze. It wasn't enough to completely cut off Xiumin's air, but his breaths were shallow and if held like this long enough he would lose consciousness from a lack of oxygen. 

Xiumin's entire body stiffened once Jaejoong's slender fingers threatened to leave a bruise on his skin. Yet, it seemed as if he didn't have a single self-preservation instinct in him as his hands didn't go up to Jaejoong's arm, which would be the natural reaction. His surprised expression vanished immediately as his eyes darkened when they moved up to meet Jaejoong's gaze. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips, despite how difficult it was for him to draw breath.

Jaejoong was an exciting one, wasn't he? It was almost as if he _knew_ what would rile Xiumin up.

The smaller man was forcing the palms of his hands flat against the red car. But it wasn't so they wouldn't try and pull Jaejoong's hand off of his throat. No, it was taking everything in him to not reach out and actually put his hands on Jaejoong because he was so close, but not close enough. 

"...Take me home _now_ , before I do something I will regret."

Some threat was obviously getting made and despite Xiumin's eyes falling to Jaejoong's lips. He didn't pay attention to a single word said. Sure, his mind processed enough of what he said to get his point. But when they were this close and in this position, those lips of his were such a distraction. Even if he should be focused on trying to breathe as much as he could, Xiumin could only think of how those lips would feel against his own and how much angrier he'd make Jaejoong if he bit down on his bottom lip.

Xiumin didn't realize he stopped drawing breath completely as he lost himself in his own fantasy for that too short of a moment.

Jaejoong, unfortunately, pulled away. Xiumin didn't gasp for air, no, he simply took in a deep breath through his nose as he continued to lean back against the car for support. When Xiumin was on a fresh breath of air he straightened up and stopped leaning against the vehicle as his eyes focused completely on Jaejoong. Well, on that face and those plush lips still. He should already be moving to the driver's side of the car. But it wasn't his fault Jaejoong stirred him up once again like he had at the club.

Jaejoong sighed and ran his veiny fingers over his face. "... _Sorry,_ " he murmured, even though he wasn't.

Even as a cool breeze filled the air as Jaejoong apologized Xiumin still felt like he was far too warm in the moment. "I'm not," He blurted out immediately after Jaejoong apologized. "I wouldn't even mind if you did it some more," Xiumin said as he gave Jaejoong another slow once over. But finally, he willed himself to start walking towards the driver's side of the car to take Jaejoong to his home. Unaware that the older was staring at his back and the muscles that didn't hide so easily underneath the velvety fabric as he walked away.

Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them one more time with a tired sigh. Then opened the passenger door. He pulled his pistol from the back of his waistband and returned it to the glove compartment. "Take me here," the man pointed to the GPS installed on the Ferrari's dashboard. "A taxi will be waiting for you when we get there." Then he leaned his body into the door, hand gripping his forehead and closed his eyes.

Xiumin decided to give the man his peace for the time being.

-

"Arrived: 401 Hunter's Pass Blvd., Kim Estate."

The GPS announced the red Ferrari's arrival the very same second a set of black gates opened to a wide driveway that curled before Jaejoong's inherited family estate. It was a $30 million dollar mansion sitting in the safest woods outside of Fallholt, gaining little to no attention except for the very few that were welcome there.

When Jaejoong's home actually got into view, Xiumin's jaw went slack. His wide eyes were scrutinizing building almost with wonder. _Jaejoong lived here??_ Of course, he couldn't help but to note that light that was on in the building. As the car rolled into the driveway Xiumin actually looked over at Jaejoong with a look that was equal parts impressed and seduced as he put the vehicle into park. He lusted for the man before, but now? Now he was determined to crawl into his bed.

"There's your ride," Jaejoong gestured to the taxi in front of them, his voice deeper than usual from lack of sleep. His voice was deep enough to actually get Xiumin's attention. So, he looked ahead to see the taxi before letting out a sigh. But he reminded himself that there would be plenty more opportunities to play with the man. So he managed to turn off the car and get out of the Ferrari. 

Right before he could shut the door he heard Jaejoong lean into the car, drawing his attention once more. So, he rounded around the back of the car about the time Jaejoong started to finally heave. Xiumin frowned at the sight. He was a sloppy drunk. Well, at least he could hold it until they got out of the car.

The least Xiumin could do was help the man inside his home, right? So once again he threw Jaejoong's arm over his shoulder once the man finished vomiting. Jaejoong's breath reeked, but Xiumin could overlook it at the moment. He wasn't aware that Jaejoong was considering following his drunken instincts to… _Subjugate_ Xiumin. But he was hardly conscious enough to stand.

_Jaejoong?!_

Jaejoong's stressed, copper eyes looked up in a haze at another man. Xiumin also turned his attention to a young man emerging from the estate's large glass double doors. The young man's appearance was curious to Xiumin.

All he wore was a white sleeveless classic rock shirt and gray sweatpants that hung a little lower on his hips because he was a little too lean for the size of them. He didn't even have socks or shoes on and his bedhead of brown wavy locks was far from tame.

Simply put, he looked comfortable here.

" _That's illegal…_ " Jaejoong, with no reason to say it out loud, slurred a thought that made zero sense.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The other man asked with concern written all over his face. But Jaejoong was giving no response other than mumbling gibberish.  
"Jaejoong here is fine, he had too much to drink at the strip club." Xiumin was quick to answer, but the young and tattooed man did not look away from Jaejoong. At least, not until he heard the words "strip club." That's when his eyes immediately darted over to the other man. His eyebrows furrowed far too much when he looked at Xiumin. So, he was speaking again with a smug look on his face the other likely wasn't fond of. "Was he not supposed to go to one...?"

" _What?_ " The other man was caught off guard by the question, but the smug smile only seemed to grow into a grin. The tattooed man's forehead wrinkled as he looked down at the other man. "I'm sorry, you are?"  
"Xiumin."  
"Alright, Xiumin. Well, I got him from here. Thank you for getting him home safe though." After he started to speak he moved to Jaejoong's other side to take his free arm and drape it over his shoulders. Xiumin seemed reluctant to let go, but with a far too charming to be sincere " _of course,_ " he let go of Jaejoong and pulled away from him. But interestingly enough when Xiumin pulled his arm away he brushed the other man's arm. The other man flinched and seemingly went to pull away from Jaejoong, but clearly he mentally forced himself to continue to remain still. 

Xiumin tilted his head to the side as he and the other man stared at each other. "I like your tattoos," Xiumin commented with a knowing smile. He knew what happened. Xiumin wore four rings at all time. A silver ring on each index finger and then pure iron rings on his right ring finger and left pinky finger. One of the iron rings burned the young man. But he quickly turned to Jaejoong rather than engage Xiumin.

"Let's get you to bed, hm?" The other young man looked over at Jaejoong with a soft smile.  
" _Oh… You're strong too._ " Jaejoong muttered as he lulled his head into the taller man's bare shoulder.  
"I'll being seeing you, _Mr. Kim._ " It was then that Jaejoong turned his head to look at Xiumin one more time. Jaejoong gave him a smirk. The kind that said _I know what you're thinking_ , and turned back to the door that was being opened for him.

Xiumin managed to leave Jaejoong's home feeling satisfied with the night. Especially considering everything he's learned about the man. But he was immensely frustrated after Jaejoong gave him that smirk. Which, was impressive considering Xiumin did watch the man retch on his own driveway. But the taxi ride back to his apartment was miserable as he sat in the back of the cab, stuck with his own thoughts and frustrations.

He was going to need a cold shower as soon as possible.

Once he was dropped off he ran into his apartment building and up the stairs until he got to his own door. The second his door was unlocked he was tugging off shirts, not even completely in his apartment yet. He didn't even wait for the door to be shut yet before he tried to get out of his pants.

The cold shower, while managing to make him swear several times, did not offer too much respite. Physically? Sure. He was standing in the cold-water shuddering, there was no way it wouldn't help there. But, even still his mind managed to keep wandering back to Jaejoong.

Xiumin wasn't used to being on the receiving end of teasing.

About the time he finally got out of the shower he realized he had a massive string of text messages from a very upset Holly. Considering Xiumin didn't tell her "his sugar daddy was a cop." _Hm._ That was an apology that could be made later.

Although... Now that Xiumin was thinking about Holly, that shined some more insight onto to Jaejoong in his mind. So as Xiumin laid under his silk sheets he couldn't help but to remember how even though a beautiful woman had hands on Jaejoong, there were a few moments where Jaejoong's focus was only on Xiumin. Not to mention when Holly was dancing, he didn't have much of an outward reaction. Unlike Xiumin who was squirming in the seat the entire time. Then of course... There was the boy at Jaejoong's home.

_Huh._

Xiumin managed to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

He didn't get to sleep for too long, considering it was about four in the morning when he finally went to sleep. Either way, he still woke up when his alarm went off, albeit with a groan and muttering something about how the job wasn't worth it. Yeah, today wasn't a day he was going to be bothering with contacts considering how tired his eyes felt. So black thick rimmed glasses it was.

Xiumin was about to grab a sweater and say that looking like a marshmallow would be fine for today. He could hide away in the lab and sleep some more. But... The thought passed his mind that Jaejoong likely would be at work today, considering how professional the man was. So, he decided to continue with his trend of being unprofessional to a fault and at least show his arms off today. He slipped on a white sleeveless shirt and some black pants. He even went the extra mile and put in the only pair of diamond stud earrings he owned and styled up his hair.

He was determined to end up in bed with Jaejoong.

Xiumin even went so far as to stop at the Asian marketplace to buy Jaejoong some Haejang-guk, a Korean hangover soup, before he went to work. Well, and he used the five dollars he had left from Jaejoong last night to buy himself some coffee. Thankfully it wasn't too far from home at least. Once he arrived at work he made a beeline for the elevator to go to the top floor.

Once he got to the secretary he at least managed to convince her to call Jaejoong and ask if he could see him. He could tell the immediate response from Jaejoong was a no by the way the woman looked over at Xiumin. But after mentioning what Xiumin had in his possession the door to the man's office unlocked, making him grin a little too big.

The moment he walked into the office he let out a satisfied sigh as his eyes trailed over Jaejoong. "I have to hand it to you, even hungover you look fine as hell," Xiumin spoke, not as loud as he'd typically be, all things considered. But what was he supposed to do? Not talk? Yeah, that'd never happen. But the man was in all white: a blazer with a maroon handkerchief, a tank top under that with a chain necklace sliding inside it. And designer shades likely to hide the stress around his eyes. His dark hair was still wet from his shower, but was styled with mousse to give it a sexy, tousled look.

With a bit of a smirk playing on his lips he approached Jaejoong, the plastic bag that held the container of soup in his hand. Instead of stopping in front of Jaejoong's desk, as many sane people would do, Xiumin stepped to the side of it. He didn't walk around it completely, no, he remained on the side of the desk, reaching over to set the plastic bag in front of Jaejoong on his desk. This drew a sigh and what Xiumin assumed to be a sharp look from Jaejoong.

"Sorry if it's not the best in the world. I don't have a kitchen, so it's store bought," Xiumin hummed as he sat himself on the edge of the desk, his body turned to face the man.

But at least Jaejoong pulled out a clear, plastic cylinder of cabbage and vegetables floating in beef broth. An amused smirk settled itself on Xiumin's lips as he watched Jaejoong pull the soup from the plastic bag. "How do you know about Haejang-guk?" Jaejoong finally asked. He took the plastic spoon and started to eat it, despite how silly it may look to eat take-out food in an office sculpted for a professional king. 

It didn't go without surprise that Jaejoong didn't say "thank you." Especially considering that Xiumin was the entire reason he managed to find Aimy and look like a hero, and yet, there was no gratitude. _Hm._ It was a shame only because that meant it was going to be a lot more difficult to get between those legs of his.

Instead a question came in place of thanks.

Xiumin let out a soft sigh as he shrugged. "My father was a drinker, as most hunters are. Well... Just about everyone in Macau is anyways. But that's not really the point," Xiumin softly hummed as he watched Jaejoong get the first spoonful of soup into his mouth. "There was one thing he'd always give Koreans credit for, 'you take your drinking seriously.'" Xiumin seemed amused as he said this, and he was. Sure, it hinted that his father wasn't too fond of Koreans, but truthfully? His father was a bitter man who wasn't fond of anyone. Well, his older sister was his pride and joy, but that was about it.

Xiumin, meanwhile, was the disgrace of the family, because he rejected their miserable lifestyle so openly.

Legs swayed a little bit in thought, his heels softly hitting the desk as he did so, while he watched Jaejoong. Then his smirk grew. "So, was your boy toy mad at you this morning over last night?" Ever curious, Xiumin had to ask.

If curiosity killed the cat, it was satisfaction that brought it back. Xiumin, unfortunately, was filled to the brim with the former, which didn't look good for Jaejoong. Or, well, Xiumin for that matter considering how the saying went. But even if he didn't get an answer out of Jaejoong, he would surely get some amusement, no doubt. 

Jaejoong lightly choked on his soup, almost as if he chuckled at Xiumin's question. But he was taken aback, throwing his hardened expression straight at Xiumin behind his flashy designer shades.

"Did you know you have shit coming out of your mouth every time it opens?" He seethed a little too loudly, causing him to suck in air between his clenching teeth. He waited a beat for the throbbing in his head to disappear, then added with a quiet, dreadful tone, "Keep your disillusioned fantasies to yourself."

Despite his grin, Xiumin's bottom lip was trapped between his teeth the moment Jaejoong reacted to his question, looking far too cheery compared to the man. The man's initial question only made Xiumin shrug as his grin remained. "Did you know you have a stick so far up your ass it's affecting your ability to have fun?" Xiumin figured that it wasn't best to say those kinds of things to his boss, but... Jaejoong did open the door for it, so he wasn't sure what the man expected from him. _Respect?_ If so, he was the one that was disillusioned.

The tone Jaejoong took to using did make Xiumin's shoulders roll and send a chill down his spine. But it wasn't out of fear. If it was supposed to be intimidating it definitely would fail with Xiumin every time, however... It was an attractive voice that he could get used to. His tongue clicked in thought a few times before he mentally said, _screw it._

His left hand reached out towards the center of the desk so he could brace himself on it as he leaned closer over to Jaejoong. That grin on his face turning into the devilish smirk he wore so well. "Alright, then," He hummed as his eyes bore into Jaejoong's as much as they could through those shades. His tone seemed so innocent compared to his expression. "Let's talk about your fantasies then, hmm?" His eyebrows wiggled as he finished up speaking. Although he wasn't silent long enough for Jaejoong to respond.

"What'd you do with that choker of mine you pocketed? Do you have a trophy box for things like that? For people you own? Because, if I remember right, and I most certainly do, you seem to believe that you own me. Which, I find interesting since you've done absolutely nothing to show for that. So, what kind of fantasies are playing out in that head of yours, _Mr. Kim?_ " Xiumin's tone was lower and quieter than it was before, but it was not harsh like Jaejoong's was. No, it was soft and smooth, inviting even. He spoke quick enough that Jaejoong would not have room to get a word in, unless he wanted to talk over him or physically interrupt him. But he did no such thing.

He was good at this, to be sure. Years of practice helped. Xiumin was obviously a talker and so he would bring that into his private lap dances. Women were receptive to it, but men? Men liked to act as if they weren't, but Xiumin knew how to rile them up one way or another. Their testosterone levels would raise, even if it was solely out of aggression. Sure enough, they'd come back to him, spending more money on him in the process. On the brat they wanted to try and break.

The only problem here was that Jaejoong wasn't held by the same "no touching" rule that the others were held by. Well, assault wouldn't look good for the commissioner. Plus, there were cameras that Xiumin could get footage off of in his defense. But, if Jaejoong is anything like he was yesterday. Xiumin would not mind those strong hands of his being on him in the slightest. He's never been pinned to a desk before, anyways. 

For a long beat, Jaejoong remained in his still posture. Unwavering his stare at Xiumin who somehow believed this kind of etiquette was allowed with him.

Finally, the man rested his interlocked fingers on the dark, wooden desk, looking down for a brief second with a flash of a smile. Then he looked back up, "I write your checks. I tell you what to do, and you do it. I ask for results, and you give them to me. I do _own_ you, Xiumin," his tone dropped, serious as the grave. "So, you better clean up this shitty act of yours because I could change my mind. Kick your contentious ass to the curb."

That voice Jaejoong used made Xiumin feel like Jello and, oh, how he _loved_ it. His expression never changed, even as Jaejoong threatened to fire him. Which, Xiumin would dislike only because he'd miss his chance at Jaejoong. Considering stripping paid far better than this. Although, they both knew that the job was not what they were talking about here. If he were to cut out the paying Xiumin part of what he said, they may be on the same track. Because Xiumin did not see being the boss of an employee as "owning someone." He wondered if Jaejoong even believed that line of bullshit. 

Jaejoong reached over to a button on his desk, holding it in and speaking while holding his stare at the technician. "Security, please remove Mr. Xiumin from my office." Then he crossed a leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap and stated, "You are not welcome in my office unless I request you. Do your job, impress me, and when I tell you to come, come." Xiumin actually remained silent as Jaejoong pressed a button on his desk, unsurprisingly calling security.

Jaejoong turned in his seat while two massive security guards approached Xiumin. His focus landing back on his soup that was getting cold. But the second Jaejoong stopped speaking as the door to the office opened, Xiumin hummed as if he actually received praise rather than a scolding. "I can do exactly all that and more, _Mr. Kim._ " His voice was still soft and inviting, still unafraid of Jaejoong. Sure, Jaejoong was intimidating even to Xiumin. But he only reveled in that.

He sat up straight on the desk to look over at the security guards, even giving them a satisfied smirk. He slid off the edge of the desk to stand up, only to look back at Jaejoong and give him a full ninety-degree bow. "It's been a genuine pleasure. I do hope you enjoy your soup," He purred before standing up straight to walk towards security with his hands slightly raised as if to say they didn't have to manhandle him. The smirk on his face suggesting they could if they really wanted to. There was a purposeful sway in his hips as he walked towards the exit, clearly a display for Jaejoong, or to whomever was looking. Xiumin didn't care.

If Jaejoong wanted to be impressed... Well, Xiumin could do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/29525265128/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	8. Kyungsoo

It was awful to be left alone for so long.

 _I'll be back soon,_ Junmyeon said. _Don't go anywhere!_

Where would Kyungsoo go? The walls of Junmyeon's apartment was the safest place for him… Well, for everyone else. As long as he stayed put in this new chamber, no one would get hurt. Except Junmyeon, but he tried not to think about it. And when he did, he wasn't aware what his body was doing for sporadic moments of time. But so long as he didn't think of hurting Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo did think, though, that in this new chamber he was kept clean and had food. Even if it didn't satisfy his carnal taste. How long had he been here now? A couple of weeks? That's what Junmyeon said, anyway. He could've been here nine years and wouldn't have known the difference. Maybe it was because Junmyeon was nice to him. He was definitely his favorite keeper.

But this was the first time he left Kyungsoo alone since he came to stay with him. He didn't know what to do. The TV was on for him, but for some reason the "recording" stopped. So, he sat on the couch, knees pulled to his chest, and gave the opposing wall a deadpan golden gaze as was his natural way to pass time.

Time was strange. Sometimes the minutes passed by quicker than other times and Kyungsoo would be staring at the clock and watch the long ticker skip over several ticks.

Kyungsoo didn't know that his brain was blacking out sporadically. He didn't realize how badly he itched and the way his fingers dug into his forearms and neck. His talons clawed through the surface of his fingertips sometimes and retracted just as quickly. All without him knowing. Blood seeped through his long, black sleeves and around his turtleneck where he itched the most. 

_Tick, tick, tick._

Was Junmyeon going to come back?

Anxiously, he dug his chin between his knees and clawed into his shins. Everything itched so bad. And his heart was so afraid that Junmyeon did leave him. Maybe he lied when he said he'd be back soon.

Tears pricked at his golden irises before he blacked out again. More lacerations appearing the next time he checked the clock. But he didn't know.

Kyungsoo just wanted Junmyeon to come back home.

The rattling of the doorknob made Kyungsoo's head perk up between his knees. He was so shocked that someone was entering that he froze in place, staring straight at the noise and the jingling of keys from behind the wall.

Junmyeon rounded the corner. _He came back_. Everything became bright again with Kyungsoo's pupils enlarging at the sight of his keeper. But he did not return the same look. Instead, his eyes were full of shock and distress.

"Soo, I'm so sorry I took so-" Junmyeon using the nickname the blond gave him some time ago. Who was that boy? Would he ever see him again? Likely not. Why would he want to ever see Kyungsoo again?

 _Soo?_

Junmyeon's heart rate picked up and he approached the mess that was Kyungsoo. _"Oh, Soo..."_ Junmyeon's words came out as a sigh while he crossed the room. The way he said his nickname made Kyungsoo's heart sink. What did he do wrong? "Let me see your arms," the older insisted once he was in front of him. " _What'd you do?_ " The heartbreak was evident in his voice by how shaky it was.

Yellow eyes finally looked down at his sleeves, torn and red even in the black fabric. At the sight of it, all the pain came rushing to his nerves and anxiety flooded his chest.

"I-… I… Don't… Know..." He looked at the destruction he caused. His fingertips sticky with his own blood and the disheartened look that grew on Junmyeon's handsome face. "I was… Waiting… And..." He didn't finish his sentence, discouraged by what he had done.

Kyungsoo drew his arms back into himself and balled up over them.

Quietly, he reached out, _What is… Wrong… With me?_

Junmyeon let a groan slip out from his throat as his hands went to cover his face as if to hide away from the stress of this situation.

_I don't know._

Either Junmyeon was lying, or Kyungsoo was passed the point of repair. He could not be saved. For once, he hoped he was lying. To know what a normal life looked again, one without blood on his fingers and screams in his head, was becoming more and more hopeless. As the days went by, he could see what was considered natural and ordinary. Sleeping in a bed, eating with utensils, driving, talking, "texting?"... And the most perplexing of all: laughing.

Junmyeon stood up to go fetch Kyungsoo another shirt and medical supplies. But Kyungsoo didn't notice.

"Take off your shirt, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon said in that tone that was not too stern. But enough to always bring him back from his shell even if only by obedience. Yellow eyes watched his trail to the back of the couch, adding, "I want to at least bandage up your arms and clean the blood off, if you'll let me."

Kyungsoo responded with two small nods. When he moved his arms up over his shoulders he winced still without a noise. Like a man, he gripped behind his shoulders and yanked it over his smooth skin. Most self-inflicted wounds littered his forearms and neck, but a few on his shoulders, and five claw marks protruding from his waistline. Those would've been embarrassing to him for Junmyeon to see. But only if Kyungsoo was ever aware that such a thing implied what was _really_ agitating him. That was something he was far from understanding.

"Did you have an itch?"

Kyungsoo blinked at the question.

"Maybe-... I know that people like us... Um, beasts. Our skin itches when our other side is… _Hungry._ Maybe that's what happened to you." Junmyeon has never had to explain werewolf behavior to anyone so it was stiff and awkward. But, it was still genuine and perhaps it held some sympathy in it. As if he was giving Kyungsoo an out to not feel guilty for what he did while he was gone.

Kyungsoo watched Junmyeon, explaining something about the nature of being beasts. _That's right._ His eyes averted to the floor. Beasts was accurate. Nonetheless, he nodded even though he didn't remember having to itch so badly. Then Junmyeon was pulling a seat in front of him.

He barely heard Junmyeon ask for permission to clean him up.

"... Have to do this before we can get out of town."

"We're… Leaving?" Yellow eyes trailed to the brown ones. "... Why?" In the mean-time, he held out his arms as a sign of permission to touch him. He wouldn't move, even if the wounds stung in the process. 

"Only for a few days." He was quick to let him know it wasn't a permanent change. Then he took one of his arms and as gently as he could cleaned the blood from his hands first before moving up his arm. “Because of the moon.”  
"The...moon?" Yellow spheres thinned in thought of Junmyeon's answer. They were leaving because of the moon? But he seemed to have noticed his curious gaze and went to explain, as if to a child.  
"The moon… The moon has control over us. When it's full, big and bright…" 

Kyungsoo bore into the wooden floor, shaken by the revelation brought by his words. How was it that the sphere in the night had anything to do with the curse in his body? What reason did it bond him to its evil? Worst of all, why did it make him hurt people? And… So much worse than that.

"We have to become animals. We don't have a choice in the matter," Junmyeon was quick to say, making Kyungsoo's chest feel heavier than it already was. "So, we're going out of town to get far away from everyone so that we won't hurt anyone or get hurt by anyone else."

 _Get hurt by anyone else?_ There was a memory that wanted to surface. He could tell by the throbbing in the back of his head, but he turned his attention back to Junmyeon. His _entire_ attention.

He stared into him all the while he worked on his arm. When he felt pain, he flinched his fingers but he never blinked. He was smelling his scent by instinct, as if at any moment it could be the last chance he'd get. He stared at his strong arms hidden under his black and white long-sleeved shirt. Although… They looked smaller than they used to. He watched how many times he blinked or the way his soft lips moved when he started to talk.

"Soo..." Kyungsoo didn't have to move his head, since he was already staring at him. "What would you think about Yixing or his friend, Sehun, coming to spend time with you if I ever had to step out like I did today?"

There was a slight hint of apprehension at the sound of Yixing's name. Kyungsoo pulled his bandaged arm an inch into himself. But rested it back in Junmyeon's hand when he explained why. Why did he recognize the name Sehun? 

That didn't make any sense. Shouldn't that be more… Dangerous then? Well… Junmyeon wouldn't understand, and Kyungsoo wouldn't dare ever mention it.

But the question was still left hanging in the air and Kyungsoo saw it was his turn to respond. He finally broke his stare to study the small spots of blood on the floor that must've been his, too.

He didn't want to be alone as much as it was safest for everyone that he was. He should be put far, far away. But… He didn't want to be alone.

"...Okay," he breathed quietly. Then he didn't say anything else for the rest of the time Junmyeon worked on him.

When Junmyeon touched his shoulder near the base of his scarred neck, every muscle in his body compacted into concrete. Stiff like rock, his breathing hitched and even as his clouding eyes were staring at Junmyeon, it was as if they saw nothing in particular. He didn't realize his body language was starting to ooze aggression to Junmyeon. His nails dug into the couch on either side of him, clinging onto his sanity. Suddenly, Kyungsoo wanted to throw Junmyeon on the floor and make his body satisfied with whatever it wanted. Blood? Meat? Or was it specifically Junmyeon? _Oh,_ it was a tantalizing and tempting instinct. But he couldn't understand it.

_Easy._

Kyungsoo came to, seizing the second of sanity by ripping away from Junmyeon and climbing over the backrest. He squatted there, clamping his palms around his neck that was not as clean as it would've been if he stayed still. He was losing it. He was really losing it this time.

So he scrambled for a new sweater, haphazardly throwing it over himself and stood behind the couch waiting for Junmyeon to get them _away_. If he couldn't stop himself from being a monster, he at least wanted to quarantine what all he could.

He stood there with arms wrapped over themselves. Trembling like he stood in a tundra even though his body temperature was a scorching desert.

It was evident that his keeper would not be able to clean all he wanted tonight.

"I'll pack us up a few things and then we can go." 

Junmyeon was true to his word as he quickly packed up the necessities and some food. Eventually he was looking back over at Kyungsoo who has not moved from behind the couch. "Alright. Let's go." 

Getting _to_ the car was strenuous. The second Kyungsoo saw neighbors, his mouth was flooding with saliva. _If they get any closer, I'll-… I'll…_ Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his body to stay still except for the sweat starting to drip from his forehead. He felt like he was going to faint if he continued to suppress his lewd desires. So, he forced his stare into his converse, following Junmyeon by scent.

When they reached the vehicle, Kyungsoo stared at the open door for a whole minute. He swallowed his saliva, still smelling the lingering scent of humans. He wrestled the thought of unleashing himself upon them.

 _No!_ Kyungsoo let out an agonizing groan and forced himself into the passenger seat where, once the doors were closed. He'd be trapped inside like a cage for the next three hours.

Those three hours were hell.

It was in vain that Junmyeon cleaned him. For the entire drive he was twitching and ripping his bandages and skin as subtly as he could manage. His Adam's apple bobbed frequently, struggling to keep up with the tantalizing thirst for living people. And his breathing was as labored as his sight.

And his sight was set on the pale sphere that glowed eerily behind the mountains' pine trees. It watched him suffer, taunting him with the power it subdued him with. Kyungsoo felt that if he broke its evil gaze, his mind would descend to madness.

But it already was. That familiar feeling of losing himself was sinking into his sweating chest. It was as if his mind was thinking for itself, pulling forth memories Kyungsoo tried to forget. Why was it he could only remember the things that made him wish to vomit?

His stomach was flipping and suffocating him, and in his reaction his talons dug into the vehicle's interior. "G-Get me-" He heaved three times and gasped for air, "Get me out! _Get ME OUT!_ " His body started to convulse.

He was beginning his first shift, a day early.

Luckily it was then that the vehicle parked in an empty forest a few seconds later. As soon as the sense of motion came to an abrupt halt and the lock was undone, Kyungsoo fell out of the vehicle screaming.

Every time felt like the first time.

The horrific thoughts of being possessed crippled him. That, and his changing bone structure. The pain was worse than being beaten with electric rods, or worse yet, trapped inside a silver cell with a silver collar being beaten with electric rods. He forgot that memory until fire poured from his splitting bones.

Kyungsoo writhed, tearing at his chest and screaming until his vocal chords construed to a monstrous roar. His thoughts grew abstract, simplifying the details of his physical and emotional agony. Except, compartmentalizing his turmoil left Kyungsoo with only one emotion, as it always was when he shifted:

Rage.

And he was consumed by it. Kyungsoo beat the earth until his fists finished their gruesome transformation, following the rest of his body that grew a foot larger and a hundred pounds heavier. The monster finally unleashed, and he let out a horrendous howl. It was the signal of the beginning of Kyungsoo's unrestrained, carnal rampage. He didn't even hear Junmyeon shift on the other side of the car.

When Junmyeon's brown muzzle peaked around the corner of the car, Kyungsoo's massive structure turned with two beads of fiery yellow piercing the scent he carried.

The gray werewolf lunged at him with drooling snaps of his vicious jaws, tripping over his long, lashing arms. He was not used to his body. His greatest disadvantage to catching something living. _Oh,_ but he wanted it. He wanted the nearest creature that moved. To sink his teeth into a beating carcass and feel the hot blood seep between his fangs.

He chased after Junmyeon. Not that he consciously knew it was him, or that he could help it if he did. But he chased long enough until a doe sprinted in the bushes to his right. It was meatier and fatter than Junmyeon. Kyungsoo propelled into the ground changing his momentum to eat it instead. It did not take but a second for his desire to be met. Breaking bone into the doe's hide and ripping apart every piece of the animal until it stopped screaming.

Kyungsoo ate everything in seconds. It appeared his habits of sleep-vomiting that Junmyeon had to clean up every night left him starving more than he let on. 

Several yards off stood Junmyeon, watching Kyungsoo devour the doe. It was obvious how much he's been neglecting his own health since taking in Kyungsoo. If it wasn't for his thick and fluffy fur it'd be easy to count a few ribs. But his stomach past his ribs was thinner than it should be. It was easier to hide as a human because Junmyeon could hide under larger clothes. But, he's lost weight and muscle mass.

But Kyungsoo wouldn't notice. 

He couldn't notice.

The brown wolf left him alone to hunt for himself.

 _Rage._ Pure, unadulterated rage coursed through Kyungsoo's veins, pumping animosity through his already chaotic heart. The evidence was left on everything he touched. When the doe was mauled and eaten beyond recognition. When all that was left was blood stains on the grass. Even the trees were mangled by his unconstrained enmity. His claws sunk into trunks and bloody fangs tore into bark and upon his monstrous strength, snapped some in half.

Then he heard whining.

His frenzied eyes pierced Junmyeon's again and then drew to the opened carcass at his smaller paws. He didn't understand his offering. That Junmyeon ate only a small portion of the bobcat he caught. That he was trying to feed Kyungsoo like he would a pack mate. But Kyungsoo had no capacity to think with a burning heart and instead received the cat with a malicious, bloodcurdling roar. Junmyeon backed away, but he could care less. He tore into the feline corpse, yanking meat and intestines however it fit into his saliva-infested mouth.

There was nothing left of it when he was done, just as the doe. He ate nearly two entire animals in the first hour of his shift, and he was _still_ hungry.

Worse, he was still angry. Why did Junmyeon have to turn Kyungsoo into a monster? Where was Kai? Who could ever fix him?

Then the werewolf let out another terrible roar, but it was so much different than the first. It was a hybrid of monster over man, kneeling over the bloody remains of the carcass. His roars turned into screams. The screams turned into wails, and the wails into choking cries of a naked boy.

Like the flip of a switch, Kyungsoo was back, curled into a ball with blood stuck all over his trembling body.

It was only a matter of time before the moon turned the tides again. Such is its destiny.

_Easy. Safe._

Junmyeon's fresh vanilla scent carried with him upon approach, making Kyungsoo's mouth water. His back bulged at the thought of shifting, but he couldn't. It was like the moon's twisted, evil game, playing with his body like a toy.

"It… Hurts… It hurts!" He moaned between his cries, writhing every time his bones pretended to shift but never committed to their painful promise.

But then they stopped at the touch of soft fur. Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, opening his wet eyes to stare at blurry carnage. But the presence behind him increased until a vanilla scented pelt pressed into his trembling back. A tail rested on his curled, bare legs and Kyungsoo thought about blankets. He liked blankets, especially Junmyeon's which were so soft and smelled like him.

_It'll be okay._

Familiar words rested into Kyungsoo's mind. They were ones he heard enough times to share with someone else who needed it. But the thought was in passing. Kyungsoo was too traumatized to think of much more. So, he let the presence stay pressed into him while he continued to cry. He was thankful that, somehow, Junmyeon could keep his bones still. He fell asleep long enough for Junmyeon to have left in a hunt for more food.

Except when he returned, all that was left was a trail of broken trees further into the mountains. This was the struggle during the near full moon's stage in the sky until morning came and Kyungsoo was somewhere deep in the woods, unconscious in a pile of fall leaves he thought felt like blankets. 

Junmyeon found him again and stepped into the crunching leaves to curl against the broken boy once again. The two slept like this for most of the day. 

But that evening was the night of the full moon.

When Kyungsoo woke up he was hungry. He looked next to him to find the naked back of Junmyeon. Their sleep had been so innocent. Neither wanting anything from each other except warmth. An unspoken mutual trust allowed Junmyeon to shift back into a man around noon. 

He reached out for Junmyeon, to grab his shoulder. He wanted to wake him. He was supposed to apologize right? That's what Junmyeon taught him. To apologize to others when he hurts them or makes them sad.

But he froze.

Haunting eyes locked onto his left arm. His arm was ugly because of the scars. They were massive, not just a small bite of a human. But teeth from both sides of the canine's jaw went from his wrist and rounded nearly to his elbow. There was a small abnormality in the middle of his arm where it had been brutally fractured and healed over as best as a homemade cast could do.

It was Junmyeon's fault. Wasn't it?

He was the reason he was a monster.

He was the reason he's killed. He was the reason he's done _worse._

_Kyungsoo._

When had Junmyeon woken up? The young man was turned around and looking directly at him. His eyes dragged from his arm that was just as ugly as his neck to Junmyeon. 

He was hungry again.

Kyungsoo's back shuddered and began to quake as his spine considering morphing into something much larger. Yellow eyes slammed shut as tears threatened to escape. _Pain._

"Kyungsoo. It's okay. I'm here."

He didn't hear Junmyeon.

_Safe. Peace. Pack. Family._

"You… Are not my family!" Kyungsoo snapped as his fingers grew longer and sharper, morphing into talons. When his eyes opened he found Junmyeon standing up above him.

_Yes, I am._

At any other time Kyungsoo might've felt like that sentiment was unreal. But now, he resented it.

Kyungsoo didn't reply.

At least, not for a very long, unsettling minute. Oxygen could barely make its way into his lungs, tightened in his chest from anxiety. His gasps sounded painfully suffocated.

Still with his face toward the ground, a weak whisper trembled from his lips, "Who… Is the one..." his head slowly turned up, " _that put me here?!_ " His eyes held the intensity of fire within the sun, flooded around the burning irises with red from sheer wrath.

Without breaking eye contact, he rose to his feet. " _You_ took me away from my real family. _You_ turned me into a monster. _You PUT ME HERE!_ "

All coherence vanished the minute he thrust into Junmyeon roaring with the mixed cry of a beast and a broken boy.

But Junmyeon didn't falter, to his credit. It wasn't in his blood to falter. Junmyeon's mind and heart may disagree at times. But this was not one of them.

Claws had dug into Junmyeon's skin, causing him to sharply inhale as he began falling backwards. The moment air escaped his lungs when he hit the ground Junmyeon began to make the change. It made the sight all the more horrifying when the sounds of cracking bones accompanied the frenzied attack from Kyungsoo.

Once fingertips became claws Junmyeon gripped onto Kyungsoo's wrists, trying to pull his hands off of him. The change was quick for Junmyeon given his years of practice. But, it still a minute too long. It gave Kyungsoo plenty of time to inflict plenty of wounds while Junmyeon was left trying to weakly defend himself.

The moment a man was replaced with a milk chocolate colored wolf Junmyeon's legs kicked at Kyungsoo. An attempt to knock him off. He was not one to be pinned. Junmyeon came from a respectable, but aggressive bloodline after all. A bloodline that usually carried a strong sense of empathy, but a strong predatory drive. Junmyeon was bred for conflict. Either with others or with himself.

Kyungsoo flew off Junmyeon at the kick and started to convulse on the ground with his continued monstrous cries. Bits of puke dotted the earth as his body began to take on the form of something a whole foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier than himself.

The more his legs stretched and his fingers dug into the dirt. The more painful the sounds came from his growing, salivating mouth. His skin grew dark gray fur and canine features morphed into his bone structure until he was the monster that Junmyeon made him to be.

Kyungsoo wanted to kill him.

The gray werewolf had transformed in the time Junmyeon did. Glowing yellow eyes were staring at the creature that had done this to him.

On all fours, he lunged at Junmyeon again. Now, he was two feet taller and eighty-three pounds heavier than Junmyeon. Kyungsoo would use it to his advantage, even though his mind was static and his actions wildly unpremeditated. 

Roaring and howls of pain rippled through the forest, sending birds from miles away into the air in panicky retreat. Tree trunks snapped under Kyungsoo's powerful man-paws every time Junmyeon leaped out of reach. 

Junmyeon was trying to inflict superficial wounds. Those that would hurt and bleed, but not cause any _real_ damage. But Kyungsoo was out for blood.

Teeth sunk into his left forearm. They fit perfectly like a puzzle into the scars that were already present and, like a trigger, it gave Kyungsoo a terrible feeling somewhere in his deep, chaotic sub-consciousness.

As if to avenge the time he could not defend himself, Kyungsoo thrashed his free hand across Junmyeon's face with a force strong enough to slice open a tree. His thundering howl pierced through the storm clouds that, after all this time, had moved above them. They were the harbingers of the darkness that twisted and turned in Kyungsoo soul.

His forearm was released with a sharp yelp and a crack. Kyungsoo lifted the same hand that lacerated Junmyeon and fractured a jawbone to cut his throat open in five different slits as deep as the ocean.

_CRACK!_

Lightning blinded Kyungsoo, and thunder exploded dangerously close.

He threw himself back in unadulterated horror, falling on his hind legs and scrambling backward until his back slammed into a tree. His huge, blood-covered hands went to his neck, his feet curled up, and he shook. 

Until all that was left was a naked boy, bruised, bleeding and crying. 

In his horror he watched the massive wolf he assaulted. The rain on Junmyeon's fur led him to roughly shake his pelt, sending any loose fur and blood to the side. This caused some blood from a deep cut above his right eye to leak into said eye. The wolf let out a low growl of irritation as his paw came up to painfully rub at his face, but it was no help. In fact, it made it worse as his jaw was fractured and throbbing in pain.

Junmyeon's dark eyes landed on Kyungsoo and the boy flinched. 

The wolf limped over to him. Kyungsoo was convinced he was going to finish the job. Perhaps he deserved such a fate.

Water proceeded to drench the naked boy. Smearing the blood that oozed from his forearm and other open wounds. But it was a futile attempt by nature to clean Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was going to tear him apart anyways.

But in typical canine fashion Junmyeon laid himself at Kyungsoo's feet. Actually, his stomach was partially on Kyungsoo's feet. This was his attempt to comfort and show the boy that he was not angry at him. The fight was over. There was no reason to hang onto such vile emotions.

_I'm so sorry. So very sorry._

Junmyeon whined as he laid his head down on one of his paws. His right eye was practically glued shut to avoid letting any more blood in it. But his left eye was looking right up at Kyungsoo.

_I can't change it. Trying to fix it. Help you._

_Weather this storm. You can. I know it._

The naked boy said nothing. He never could. Especially not now. But yellow irises peered over his bleeding forearms and his sobs quieted, pale cheeks stained with saltwater. They looked at the reddened canine. He was a massive thing when Kyungsoo was human and recoiled into the smallest position he could make himself. And looking at Junmyeon like this, he thought of the day he was rescued. How Junmyeon stayed with him in his cell until someone could take off his collar.

Just like this.

Kyungsoo's hands slowly unfolded from his peculiar position around his neck and then, as gently as he could, a long finger brushed clumps of blood out of Junmyeon's eyebrow. There was a very quiet whine that managed to escape Junmyeon. But his tail lightly thumped against the ground as if to express his thanks. 

Yellow eyes traced over the rest of his body, grieving at every wound that had been opened by Kyungsoo's own hands. Which he just realized were covered with his blood. 

What had he done?

Inch by inch, Kyungsoo leaned into the big wolf. First his fingers dug into the wet pelt like a thick rug, and then his hands, until both arms encompassed what he could from Junmyeon in an embrace. Junmyeon actually curled around the boy as much as he could, as if to return the embrace. Or maybe to shelter him from the rain.

_It's okay. I'm okay._

And Kyungsoo wept until he fell unconscious from traumatic stress.


	9. Sehun

The moment Sehun received Yixing's concerning text he called his friend. Apparently, whatever it was Yixing wanted to talk about couldn't be done over the phone. So, Sehun invited Yixing over to his apartment. It was probably for the best that they spent some time together at Sehun's home anyways. No one else has been in the apartment for year. 

It could use some life.

Sehun had just finished cleaning out the closet of Luhan's old clothes. He had also found some old photo books in the closet that Luhan had made. Sehun ended up putting those in a box and slid them under the bed. After he finished he made an effort to hide the dark circles under his eyes once again. Then he walked out of the bedroom and shut the door so all the boxes would be out of sight.

The apartment was in the most hipster area downtown, but Luhan had fallen in love with it. So, Sehun had grown accustomed to it after these few years. But it felt empty to him now. Maybe that was because Luhan was no longer here. Or maybe it was because there were empty spots on the walls and shelves where photos of the couple had been. The kitchen looked depressing since Sehun hadn't bothered to completely clean the blackboard wall. There were still some things written on there that he couldn't take down. Such as some Mandarin and Korean that had been written up there which was the boys telling each other how much they loved each other. Sehun couldn't bring himself to remove that. But the rest of their conversations that had been recorded on there? He couldn't take it and had used his hands to smear them out, leaving ugly and heartbreaking smudges.

Sehun was walking away from the door after unlocking it to go make some coffee when Yixing opened it. He turned to greet his friend but his eyes went a little wide when he saw Yixing. "Whoa, have you been crying? Are you okay?" He asked after noting the bit of red in his eyes. It felt weird to ask, because Sehun figured it would've been the other way around. But either way, he still made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs from one of the cabinets and decided to make Yixing some coffee as well while he was at it.

"I think my eyes are just leaking," Yixing joked in return, as per usual. "Gotta fix that sometime..."  
"I can get you in touch with a good plumber."

Once Sehun finished he walked over to Yixing with both cups. He offered him one before nodding towards the couch for them to both be able to have a comfortable seat. Whatever Yixing wanted to talk about was going to be heavy. When Sehun sat on one edge of the couch he took a large drink of his coffee. Hopefully hiding the fact that he was getting anxious. His stomach was starting to knot up as he considered the possibilities of what Yixing was going to bring up. Nothing good, Sehun figured.

The normally chipper boy looked into the mug and smelled the coffee. "You remember how I like my coffee," Yixing added with a sniffle.

Once they were on the couch Sehun had turned to face Yixing and one of his legs curled up on the couch. After his initial long drink of coffee he nodded in response to Yixing. "Oh, yeah. Old habits die hard. Or something like that anyways." He let out a small chuckle as a hand rubbed the back of his neck. It felt strange to have company here, awkward even. Even if it was only Yixing. It was still something he wasn't used to.

Yixing took a sip and, even though his eyes were still puffy, he smiled as huge as if they weren't. "Thank you~" Yixing's index finger tapped on the ceramic mug making a _clinking_ noise from the ring he wore.

"Anytime. If we ever run out I'm sure I could run and raid my parents' pantry. Their stuff is always somehow much fresher." He rambled some as his eyes squinted at the coffee in his cup, judging it. But after a shrug he took another sip as both of his hands cupped the mug, enjoying the warmth from it. The sensation of a warm drink settled Sehun and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps there was some science behind that. That was a Google search for another time.

"Uh...so! You won't believe this! But I met Soo today. You know, Kyungsoo, from K.Jong Dance yesterday?" When Sehun nodded, he continued, "He's kinda involved with Junmyeon. Not like… In the dating sense… He's not actually dating- Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that, too!" Yixing sometimes sucked at staying on point. "Yeah, Junmyeon told me he's not dating anyone. I thought you might like that 'cause I got your back," Yixing smirked. 

Sehun stomach filled with a mix of anxious knots and butterflies at the realization that he could actually pursue Kyungsoo if he wanted to. He didn't respond to Yixing. But his eyes went down to his coffee as a rather sheepish smile spread across his face. His bare toes curled, making his body language seem as if he was withholding his reaction from Yixing. But he was. He knew there was going to be more to this, more than wasn't likely to be good considering Yixing's "leaky" eyes. So, one of his hands flattened to the wrinkles one the dark gray sweatpants he was wearing as the other clung to the mug.

" _Anyway,_ Soo is living with him, Junmyeon, now. Um… Because he comes from a really… _Really_ bad family situation. I don't know all the details, but… Uh..."

_There it was._

Yixing looked down at his mug, trying to stop his leaky eyes.

Sehun looked up at Yixing as the butterflies disappeared from his stomach and the anxious knots retook it entirely. Sehun's eyes had locked onto Yixing's face as he went on. But they were drifting to the side as he zoned out once again. He still managed to register his words while being overcome with his own thoughts.

"Junmyeon told me some crazy stuff, man. Like… The stuff that happened to him shouldn't even be possible. Like this is the stuff you read in books and see on TV. I don't-… I don't even know if you want to know. I mean… I just don't think it would make you very happy and… He might not be healthy enough to… To, you know, pursue..." He stopped there, thankfully.

Sehun swallowed as Yixing stopped talking. He blinked until he was out of his daze and he took another long drink of his coffee. He was trying to think of how to respond to Yixing. He had opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. So, with a sigh he leaned over to sit his mug on the coffee table. "Hyung..." He started before a hand went to run through his hair. "I-..." He groaned immediately after he started, unsure how to word his thoughts.

Sehun was finding it difficult to not stand up and pace the room. He hadn't heard the entire story, but he was already very much bothered by it. The difficulty he was having finding the words was clear on his face as it would scrunch up, he'd frown, or his expression would run blank.

"Look." He finally started again, but he was unsure if this was the right way to go about it as he found Yixing's gaze. "Hyung. Your opinion does matter to me. But at the same time... I can't help but to wonder if someone had told Lulu something similar about me." He stated with a frown on his face as he managed to continue to look at Yixing's eyes. Then his eyes dropped before going to look at anything but Yixing. But Yixing was looking at his own drink, unable to meet Sehun's gaze. 

"Surely someone had asked him why he was interested in the boy that flinched every time someone tried to give him a high five. Or maybe they'd ask him what he saw in someone who was withdrawn from everyone else." Sehun's lips pursed together as he remembered how he used to be. He considered himself far from attractive and interesting back then. Because he had been told as much from someone he had once trusted. Yet, Luhan still pursued him, despite how difficult he had made it for him.

Sehun shook his head as if he was shaking off those memories. "If it's as bad as you say, it's probably not fair to make this comparison. But," He had to swallow back the lump that was starting to appear in his throat, "What if Lulu hadn't taken that chance on me?" His voice cracked at this question.

Sehun was finding himself growing uncomfortable.

He stood up from the couch, leaving both Yixing and his coffee behind as he walked over to the glass doors to the small balcony. His arms crossed over his chest and white tank top as he stared outside. Did he really just use Luhan as a justification to pursue someone? The thought made him feel nauseous. It felt wrong, as wrong as what cheating would likely feel like. Surely it was wrong to do so.

"I don't want to know." Sehun declared, not turning back to look at Yixing. "But... I need to know." His voice was not as sure as it had been a moment ago. Yet, he figured if he was going to have any interest in Kyungsoo, he should know about the baggage he carried. Did that mean Kyungsoo should know about his baggage?

Sehun shifted his weight uncomfortably as he started to get lost in his own thoughts and feelings of guilt. Despite dreading the words Yixing was going to say. He was desperate for him to start talking so he didn't have to be trapped within his own mind. 

"Everything I'm about to say is what Junmyeon told me, okay? He doesn't lie. It has to be true." 

With a nod from Sehun Yixing continued.

"He doesn't know a lot, since Soo doesn't talk… Not much, anyway… So, we don't know who his family is or where he comes from. Um… Well, he could've been abducted or abandoned, and was most likely attacked by an animal…" 

Chills coated Sehun's skin as he listened to Yixing explain Kyungsoo's familial situation. Sehun was so lucky that he had such good parents. He should call them later today to talk to them. Let them know he appreciated everything they've done for him.

His long fingers rubbed at his arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps on them. Otherwise he seemed fine. But then Yixing cleared his throat and continued.

"Junmyeon doesn't know for sure because his story begins being found in a… In a cell. Like, in some sort of evil facility. They isolated him, left him naked and starving… Uh…" 

With each word Sehun seemed to sink. His shoulders dropped and he brought a hand up to cover his face before he leaned forward some as his head looked down. Tears began to stream down Sehun's face despite how much he was so damn tired of crying. There was also an anger that filled his chest. Abuse was quite the trigger for Sehun, considering his past. It was one of the few nerves someone could pinch to get a volatile reaction from the boy.

Yixing continued with sorrow laced words.

"They had him chained to a wall, Sehun-ah. With a _shock collar_. He- he- he was _electrocuted!_ Wh-who does that? WHO DOES THAT?" He slammed the mug onto the coffee table and shoved his face into his hands. Sehun jumped when the mug slammed against the coffee table, but he didn't turn around. His shoulders began to tremble as his breathing became more ragged. The anger began to swell in Sehun. The lights in the living area began to flicker sometime after Yixing began to weep.

Sehun soothed his anger by telling himself it'd achieve nothing and bring no one any joy. The lights stopped flickering. Sehun continued to listen to Yixing cry as he thought about Kyungsoo and what he must've felt like all that time he was stuck in hell.

_Wait._

Sehun turned around, remembering that Yixing was here. He was not alone. It wasn't right his friend was crying with no comfort. But a year of not even bothering to comfort himself led to him not even considering it.

He quietly crossed the room, not wanting to speak for fear of what would leave his mouth. Sehun sat on the couch right next to Yixing, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him to lean against his chest. It was about then that Yixing began to speak again. "H-he was the only one that survived. We don't… We don't even know how long he was… There…" Sehun didn't think it was possible, but he swore he felt his heart break all over again. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to speak. If he did, it would be nothing but the ugliest thoughts.

No one should have to go through that.

Minutes passed and tears continued to silently stream down Sehun's face. But finally he sniffled and seemed to have some life back in him, a sign of some coherent thoughts in him. "Even if nothing happens..." Sehun started with a voice just above a whisper. But he paused to clear his throat so he could speak more clearly. "You know, between him and I... We could still show him what it's like to be loved and cared for."

Yixing was wiping at his puffy eyes, pulling away and trying to see his best friend through blurs of water. Yixing looked younger, almost boyish, the way he sniffled and cheeks reddened from the onslaught of emotion. 

All Sehun wanted to do in this moment was be able to take Kyungsoo to his parents' house. Let him experience the unconditional love that Sehun grew up with. That and he wanted to do nothing but hug the poor boy.

Meanwhile Yixing was wondering if Sehun was ready for this. Ready for any involvement with Kyungsoo. But instead, he sniffled hard and let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah," his head bobbed. "Yeah, let's do that."

\----

Yixing left that day and Sehun spent most of his evenings the next few weeks alone, thinking. Yixing has asked him if he wanted to go with him to Junmyeon's so he could visit Kyungsoo sometime. But Sehun was still processing and he wanted to make sure he was at peace with _whatever_ he wanted to pursue with Kyungsoo. Be it an actual romantic relationship or mere friendship.

But he at least went shopping with Yixing to buy clothes for Kyungsoo. Then Yixing took the clothes to Junmyeon's to pass on to Kyungsoo. 

He was very unsure of what he wanted. Well, he knew what his heart wanted. He wanted to throw all caution to the wind and chase after Kyungsoo. But his mind was more cautious, almost to a fault. Sehun knew he was still drowning in his own grief. So… Was Kyungsoo only some driftwood to keep himself afloat? Someone to cling onto to keep him from sinking too far?

Perhaps.

It left him frustrated with himself. Not to mention there was the fact that he felt like it was all a slap in the face to Luhan.

During his anxious thoughts he'd spin a steel ring on his right ring finger. Engraved on the inside of the band was a "L." It had been one of the engagement rings that the pair shared. They never got far enough to buy actual wedding rings. Unfortunately, Luhan was killed before they could go shopping for those.

He wondered how bad could it be to try? Sure, another broken heart may break his heart for good. But… The more he thought about Luhan the more he missed being in love. Missed being able to hold hands and tend to someone. Yixing would say he was born to be a husband and father. He was born to love. Not to mention he slept like shit alone.

So… Perhaps it was selfish to pursue Kyungsoo for these reasons. Especially considering all that the boy has gone through. But maybe… _Just maybe_ Sehun could give him the care he needs.

\----

"Hyung, please be careful tonight. It's going to storm." Sehun was telling Yixing as they walked up to Junmyeon's apartment. He was always right when he said it was going to storm. It wasn't as if he could predict every storm. But there were times he could feel it in the air somehow. The storms he could predict always had more lightning strikes than your typical thunderstorm.

Once they got up to his apartment proper introductions were made between Junmyeon and Sehun after he kicked his shoes off at the door. Force of habit. Junmyeon did not waste any time in giving Sehun a crash course in how to take care of Kyungsoo. He almost filled a fourth of a notepad and was running through every single thing he wrote. Sehun couldn't help but to wonder if it was all necessary. Sure, Kyungsoo definitely has the worst past out of all of them. But surely he didn't need a four-page list of instructions.

"Junmyeon-hyung." The man was rambling on about calling him if anything happened. "Junmyeon-hyung." Sehun repeated and he finally looked up at him. "Hey, I got it. I can take care of him. It's just for a few hours anyways." He assured him with a smile. Junmyeon looked at him as if he was just now realizing something. But he nodded before he went to address Kyungsoo who was seated on the couch.

_“Lea...ving?"_

Kyungsoo pulled his yellow eyes from the apparatus in his fingers. Some sort of "3-D puzzle," but it looked an awful lot like a bunny whenever he figured out how to click the wooden ears on its head.

Slowly his golden gaze hovered over Junmyeon's shoulder to Yixing. But then stuck on the tall stranger beside him under the doorframe. 

"Sehun will take care of you."  
"Don't go," he whispered. His anxious grip on the wooden bunny turned his knuckles white.  
"We will only be gone a few hours. I promise. But Sehun's going to be here with you. I trust him, okay?" Junmyeon was trying to reassure Kyungsoo as his hand went to rest on his shoulder for a moment. 

_Please_ , Kyungsoo's big, frightened eyes rimmed with hints of tears. The wood inside his tightening fingers began to concave.

When Sehun stepped inside, Kyungsoo smelt rain. Sehun moved more inside the home to try and get his bearings. But also, to reintroduce himself to Kyungsoo to try and make it easier for Junmyeon to leave. But suddenly what Kyungsoo was holding snapped and pieces dropped to the floor. This caused Sehun to flinch at the sudden sound.

_Snap!_

The bunny ears severed from the wooden head under Kyungsoo's sudden clench. They fell onto the hardwood floor, leaving the frightened boy to take a step back. His fingers that poked out of the white-knitted sweater paws gave the toy no relief. 

Junmyeon looked over his shoulder towards Yixing, his expression was apologetic. He wasn't going to leave if Kyungsoo couldn't calm down. Sehun noticed this look because he stepped up towards Junmyeon. "Hey, it'll be fine." He assured the older young man once again in a rather soft voice. But Junmyeon's attention went towards Kyungsoo as he spoke.

Kyungsoo swallowed, and turned his petrified stare to Junmyeon one last time. With his unexpectedly deep, soothing voice, finally spoke up above a whisper, "Will you… Come back?"

"Of course. I'll be back later tonight. I promise." He spoke to Kyungsoo once again, ignoring Sehun in the process. "You'll be okay. I know it." He was trying to calm the boy down, since he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him in a stressed state. But Sehun began to talk again.

"Junmyeon, I have your number, you have mine. Yixing has my number, I have his number. If anything happens to anyone tonight we will all know about it within a moment. Okay? It's going to be fine." Sehun's words drew a sigh from Junmyeon before Sehun put his hand on the man's shoulder and held up the notepad with another hand. "And I have your list. So, please, let Yixing show you a good time tonight." At the mention of Yixing he glanced over at his friend.

Sehun got Junmyeon to agree to leave. But not without him giving more warnings and instructions on his way out the door. Sehun was acknowledging him the entire time until they were out the door. Then he shut and locked it, at Junmyeon's request, after telling the couple goodbye and to have fun.

Sehun let out a breath and ran his hand through his blonde hair as he continued to look at the door for a moment. A hint that he was actually nervous. Once he turned to walk back into the main area of Junmyeon's apartment his eyes found Kyungsoo. He realized how nervous he was to be alone with him and it wasn't out of fear.

He took off the white leather jacket he had been wearing and draped it over a chair, leaving him in his black short sleeved shirt. Then he approached Kyungsoo. "Okay..." He breathed, trying to ignore that anxious feeling that was settling in his stomach. "I guess I should reintroduce myself. I'm Sehun. We met at the dance studio. I-... I hope you remember me, Soo." A warm smile settled itself onto Sehun's face as he gave the boy a respectful nod.

Kyungsoo didn't say a thing. Even if Sehun had to look down at Kyungsoo a little bit, those yellow eyes certainly intimidated him as they stared up at him. He swallowed so he did not shrink under his gaze. But soon those eyes were leaving his own and Kyungsoo was no longer intimidating. He became so meager looking. It made Sehun's eyebrows furrow and his head tilt to the side, trying to recapture those eyes of his.

Kyungsoo's dark head bobbed, a gesture affirming that he did remember Sehun. At least the nod that came from Kyungsoo confirmed that he remembered him. Okay! That's a start! He could work with this, he hoped he could anyways. Sehun's gaze fell down to whatever it was in his hands once he remembered that some pieces of it fell. He intended on picking up the pieces for Kyungsoo. But it was then that he saw the blood on Kyungsoo's index finger.

"Oh!" Sehun couldn't help but to exclaim and his hand reached out as quick as it could to Kyungsoo to try and help. But he froze before he touched Kyungsoo. Sudden movements was one of the things Junmyeon had warned him about. He cursed himself internally. But did not pull his hand back. Instead he held it out, palm facing upwards.

"May I please see your hand?" Sehun asked before he pursed his lips together for a moment in thought. "I won't hurt you. I just want to see if I can help you." It was then that Sehun's shoulders dropped and his head dipped to the side so he could try and find Kyungsoo's eyes once again. "But I need to see how bad you're hurt before I can help." Sehun hoped that explaining himself was the best course of action. Surely making his intentions clear could earn him some trust from Kyungsoo. At least enough to be able to actually help.

This was not off to a good start. Junmyeon hasn't even been out the door for fifteen minutes and Kyungsoo was already bleeding. _Oohhkay._ It couldn't get worse, though. Right? 

Eyes trailed down Sehun's body with the intensity of fire. Kyungsoo stopped at the hand extended toward him. It was… Large, with veins and immaculate fingernails.

Kyungsoo fidgeted once and let his damaged hand go from the toy figure, the other falling limply to his side. Before he handed his wound to Sehun, he pulled it close and watched the blood drip down the slender finger and stain his white-knit sweater. He wasn't aware that Sehun was the one who picked it out for him.

Then, finally and still as silent as a petrified rabbit, turned his hand over to Sehun. But not without hesitating.

The large hand hardly even grazed his knuckles before Kyungsoo inhaled sharply and stumbled into the couch. Kyungsoo's yellow eyes locked on Sehun's hand as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Sehun was left wide eyed, unsure of what he did wrong. Sehun's hand was left hanging in the air shaking as he tried to figure out what it was he did to cause this. Slowly, he pulled his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." Sehun's voice was soft and quiet, as if he was afraid to scare Kyungsoo even further.

But the wound was still there on his hand. Sehun was going to try and work this out before he even considered calling Junmyeon. He told Junmyeon he could take care of Kyungsoo. So, that's what he was set out to do.

Sehun's hands raised up a bit as if to say he wasn't a threat as he backed away from the couch. He walked over to the small table and sat Junmyeon's notes there before he turned back to Kyungsoo. It looked as if he was going to approach him once again. But once he got halfway to the couch he sat down on the wooden floor.

His parents always had a dog in the home. Once there was one dog that had been so anxious when they first got him. But all Sehun wanted to do was play with him since Sehun was a young boy at the time. It would always send the dog running the opposite direction. His dad tried to teach him patience and that sometime it would serve him better if he would get down to the dog's eye level and wait for it to approach him. So, Sehun did just that. He sat down on the floor one day after school and did his homework there. He was confident that the dog would approach him when he felt comfortable. Sehun finished his homework and his mother was telling him that dinner was ready. But he refused to move. About the time his mother came into the room to scold Sehun was when the dog finally approached Sehun and let him pet him.

Kyungsoo was not a dog. But Sehun felt that if he made himself smaller that maybe he'd be less intimidating. If that was even the problem. Sehun sat there, cross legged as he looked up at Kyungsoo. "I still want to help you. But... I'll let it be on your own terms." He told the boy with a firm nod, as if a decision was made. "If I do something you don't like, please tell me. I don't want to startle you again." With that Sehun genuinely smiled, confident he'd earn Kyungsoo's trust. Even if that meant waiting on the floor all night like he did for that dog many years ago.

Finally, Kyungsoo's yellow eyes peeked over his knees so that he could look at the satin shirt. Then they traced back to the much less familiar presence. Sehun smiled up at Kyungsoo when he saw those golden eyes peek out from over his knees at him. 

Sehun was still looking at him.

"W-why," Kyungsoo swallowed, his deep voice vibrating his chest against his legs, "do you wait… For me?" 

Kyungsoo's question hurt his heart and caused his smile to fade. Sehun's lips pursed together as he studied Kyungsoo for another long moment before he spoke up.

"Do you think you're not worth waiting for?"

Sehun didn't expect Kyungsoo to answer the question. He'd be a fool to miss the fact that Kyungsoo didn't say much. But he let the question hang in the air long enough for the boy to think on it at least. "I used to think something similar when I was younger. But I knew this boy... He um..." Sehun smiled at the thought of Luhan and his thumb began to spin the ring on his right hand out of habit. Yet, he stopped and glanced down at his lap as his left hand began to grip onto his knee a little bit tighter in thought.

"He thought I was worth waiting for when I didn't think I was worth much of anything. He waited for me for weeks until I finally responded to him. He-." Sehun stopped himself to swallow back the emotion that was building in his throat. So, he looked back up at Kyungsoo. "Well, anyways. I'll wait for you because I want to help and I told Junmyeon I would take care of you. But I'll also wait because I want to get to know you and I'd like for you to get to know me. I want you to be comfortable around me." He dropped what else he was going to say about Luhan to finally answer Kyungsoo's question with a warm smile on his face once again.

Sehun was honest with Kyungsoo. He still hoped that he'd be received better by him if he explained himself completely. He truly wanted Kyungsoo to not have to worry that he'd hurt him. That was definitely the last thing he wanted to do. But Sehun understood that'd likely take time. At least Kyungsoo was with Junmyeon though! Since he and Yixing were dating it was likely that he and Kyungsoo would see a lot of each other. He could prove to Kyungsoo that he wasn't out to hurt or scare him, that he could trust him.

But Sehun had his work cut out for him.

"Would waiting for you be such a bad thing?" Sehun found himself asking Kyungsoo. Although, it was unlikely that Kyungsoo would understand its potential to have a deeper meaning.

Sehun could never know what was going on in Kyungsoo's mind. But he could see that the boy was deep in thought. That was enough for Sehun. That meant he listened to him. He hoped that Kyungsoo would think on his words some more though. But he wasn't going to press his luck and hope for much more than that. _One step at a time._ He told himself.

Kyungsoo was still hurt anyways. There were more pressing things to worry about than Sehun's own hopes.

The boy uncoiled himself from the couch and stood tall. Sehun remained planted on the ground, but his eyes were trained on Kyungsoo as he approached. Ever hopeful that he took his first step in trusting him. Kyungsoo's bare feet hardly made a sound on the hardwood floor, until he stood in front of Sehun. Once again, he did not move. He only looked up at those bright eyes above him. It was strange to have to look up at someone so much he was forced to crane his neck. But he did tell Kyungsoo this was going to be on his terms, not Sehun's. So, he'd remain seated. And Kyungsoo didn't bother to lower himself. Instead he waited over long, dreadful seconds before finally extending his bleeding finger to Sehun.

"Try again." Even though his voice was smooth, his sentence came sternly from his own conflicted emotions. 

Sehun slowly reached up with one hand to take Kyungsoo's hand. Sehun lightly held the back of Kyungsoo's hand in his own while his other hand reached up to Kyungsoo's hand. But he glanced up at the boy before his second hand made contact. His long fingers went to tilt Kyungsoo's finger some. So that Sehun could see it better and he was surprised to find how rough and warm Kyungsoo's skin was.

His furrowed eyebrows raised in surprise after he finally got a good look at the wound. But a smile soon appeared in his lips. "Wow. You must be a bleeder! I thought the wound was worse than it actually is." Sehun was pleased with this development. But he was unaware that Kyungsoo heals a lot faster than himself.

Sehun released Kyungsoo's hand and placed his own in his lap. "I'm going to stand up now. Junmyeon said that there was a first aid kit in the bathroom. I'm going to go get that, okay?" He looked up at Kyungsoo and didn't move until his words seemed to at least register to the boy. Then he uncrossed his legs and pushed himself off of the floor. He tried to take it as slow as he could, but that was rather difficult to do considering his height. Sehun's eyes still remained on Kyungsoo as he stood up until he was looking down at Kyungsoo once more.

He didn't stay there long. There wasn't much space between he and Sehun, so Sehun was rather quick to leave him to go to the bathroom. He spent about a minute looking through the bathroom until finally he got what he was after. Once he came back into the living area Sehun slowed his steps. "Afterwards I can get you another shirt since you got some blood on that one," Sehun hummed as he returned to be in front of Kyungsoo. Then, as he did before, he took a seat on the floor in front of the boy. Slowly he retook Kyungsoo's hand as he had before, but still looking up at him for permission first. As he was using a paper towel to gently clean off the blood from his hand he thought to himself about the rest of the night. "Also let me know when you start getting hungry, Soo! I can get your supper going then." He told Kyungsoo with a peppy tone, happy that Kyungsoo was trusting him this much.

After the blood was cleaned off Sehun reached for the hydrogen peroxide before he looked up at Kyungsoo with a frown. "I need to pour this on the cut. It'll keep it from getting infected, which could make you real sick. But... It may sting. I'm really sorry if it does." He once again waited for some kind of approval before he continued on. He didn't have to pour too much on he cut. But after he did he used his free hand to fan the cut some, trying to get it to dry rather quickly. Once the more difficult part was over Sehun began to hum some tune as he went to put some antibiotic cream on the cut as gently as he could. Occasionally looking back up at Kyungsoo to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Then he bandaged his finger up and the boy smiled up at Kyungsoo.

"Good as new." Sehun told him with a bright smile, but it fell. "Well, I mean. Not really. But it'll heal up nicely now." His smile returned but it wasn't as bright as it had been before. His attention went to putting everything back into the first aid kit. Once that was done he looked back up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulled his hand to his chest and gingerly touched the places that Sehun had. He was wondering how Sehun was so gentle with him and how he was so happy. Kyungsoo felt like he should be afraid.

"Thank you for letting me do that."

There was silence from Kyungsoo for a long time.

"I'm hungry," Kyungsoo blurted out in a louder volume than what he normally spoke. He surprised himself, seen by his lifted eyebrows that soon furrowed back to his intimidating gaze. 

A small chuckle left Sehun as he looked back up at Kyungsoo with another warm smile. He put the first aid kit back on the floor as he pursed his lips to try and keep the smile from getting any larger.

"Alright. I'll get to work on getting you some food in just a bit, Soo!" Sehun declared as he clasped his hands in front of him for a moment. He found himself incredibly happy in this moment. Well, maybe not incredibly. But considering how he's felt over the past year this was incredibly happy to him. It felt good to be able to tend to someone again. It helped him forget that he'd be alone when he went home tonight.

"And… Shirt?" Kyungsoo grabbed his knitted sweater and started to lift, revealing his flat stomach and a modest pack of abs. But then he stopped before it ever lifted higher than his diaphragm. Sehun's smile immediately vanished the moment Kyungsoo began to lift up his sweater. Instead Sehun's eyes dilated and his jaw went slack. Causing his mouth to open a slight bit, when his eyes fell onto Kyungsoo's bare stomach. He dryly swallowed as his eyes lingered for far too long. He was swept with the desire to reach up and brush his fingers along Kyungsoo's bare skin and-

Sehun's eyes shot to the ground once he realized he was staring and what he was thinking. He fumbled with the first aid kit and he scrambled to get to his feet. His face was bright red as were the tips of his ears.

"Ah… Yixing said… Not to do that." 

Kyungsoo stopped trying to pull the sweater off and was mentioning Yixing as Sehun finally stood up. A nervous laugh left Sehun at this. "Ah, yeah. Sounds like him." He responded, not meeting Kyungsoo's eyes as he walked over to the bathroom to put the first aid kit away.

After that was done Sehun ducked back into the main area before going up the steps to Junmyeon's room, climbing two or three at a time. _In through your nose, out through your mouth._ Sehun was trying to calm himself down so that he wouldn't look like a tomato coming back down the stairs. But that was difficult to do. He hadn't felt that fire in his stomach in over a year, after all. Sure, he's seen movies and other forms of media that have showed men's abdominals. But it was so very different when it was actually in his face. So, he was struggling to push those thoughts from his mind.

He found the folded change of clothes Junmyeon said he left for Kyungsoo, just in case, on his bed. Then he went down the stairs once again to take the clothes to the bathroom. "Alright, why don't you change up and I'll get to work on food?" Sehun asked Kyungsoo, as if nothing happened. Finally finding the nerve to look him in the eye once again. Even so, his cheeks were still pink.

Sehun immediately went to the kitchen to occupy his mind with anything else. But he scooped up the notepad on his way. Junmyeon told him exactly how long to warm the meat he already prepared. He also informed him there was plenty of rice in the fridge should Kyungsoo want any. He also gave him permission to help himself to even cooking in the kitchen, so long as he didn't burn the place down. He figured it'd be best to go ahead and prepare the meat for Kyungsoo if he was already hungry. Considering Junmyeon had wrote down in all capitalization to not let Kyungsoo stay hungry for long. Then he could go from there.

He watched the meat turn in the microwave, wondering if it was even cooked enough. But maybe Kyungsoo was one of those strange people that liked meat rare. _To each their own._

Sehun made Kyungsoo a plate and glass of water and sat them on the table when the meat finished warming up. Then he took his time to make some fried rice, since that was all he knew how to cook with what Junmyeon had in the kitchen. Thankfully there was enough white rice that he could do so and still have some left over for Kyungsoo. About the time he finished cooking he offered Kyungsoo some fried rice. He also told him he could warm up some white rice should he want any. So, it was only about fifteen minutes after Sehun sat Kyungsoo's plate at the table that he was sitting down at the table to eat as well.

Although, eating was a bit of a struggle since Kyungsoo changed into a button up shirt and a red hoodie. But he didn't know how to button up the shirt so it was left open, although the hoodie was zipped up some. But his chest was still exposed to the world, and Sehun.

After Sehun finished eating he turned the TV on for Kyungsoo and found the coverage of the lunar festival that Junmyeon and Yixing were attending. He made sure the boy was okay and settled before he went back to the kitchen. Sehun cleaned up after themselves, making sure the dishes were even washed and set to dry. Any little mess that was made was cleaned up. Then he went the extra mile and found the sweater that Kyungsoo had discarded in the shower and tried to pretreat it for Junmyeon so he could wash out the blood. If it didn't wash out Sehun would buy another to replace this sweater.

After all this, Sehun walked into the living room to sit on the couch with Kyungsoo to watch the festivities. He kicked his feet up on the couch and leaned back into it comfortably as his attention focused on the screen. Although, his eyes did wander over to the other side of the couch where Kyungsoo was sitting cross legged. Eventually the camera switched to a stage. Sehun's eyes barely were able to register the figure on the stage before he heard Kyungsoo gasp. He looked over at the boy, making sure he was okay. But Kyungsoo muttered Kai's name and there was a bite of envy in Sehun. Yet, when he looked over at the TV he found himself groaning at the image of Kai and he hadn't even began to perform yet.

"How is he so cool...?" Sehun muttered as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. Although that wasn't all he wondered. Kai was so talented and attractive even. How did he have time to not only take care of his appearance, but also practice enough that'd allow him to perform like he does? How did he have the time??? Then he began to move on the TV and Sehun was as mesmerized as Kyungsoo was. He forgot all about his envy, if anything he would understand Kyungsoo's reaction to seeing Kai. The occasional smirks made by Kai caused Sehun to sink into the couch that much more. He wondered if he'd ever be able to provoke that reaction in someone.

Kai was his teacher though. Surely Sehun could learn a lot from him. Sehun would just have to give Kai his all when he went to his lessons. That and he'd have to learn how to take criticism without feeling self-conscious.

There was a silence between the two after Kai finished his performance. " _Whoa…_ " Sehun breathed after the camera left Kai. He scratched the back of his head before his eyes dragged back over to Kyungsoo. He was trying to gauge his reaction to Kai's performance. "What'd you think? The man sure knows how to move." He asked Kyungsoo his thoughts while also complementing the man that was on the screen. 

" _Mm?_ " 

Yellow eyes found the blond sitting opposite of him on the couch, waiting for a response. But Kyungsoo was too shy, so he turned away when he began to smile. Except that it was very small and bashful, and perhaps the first time he's smiled without Junmyeon in the room. 

A smile crept up on Sehun's face when Kyungsoo looked away from him. He was so cute. Even if they were talking about another man, Sehun couldn't help but to feel at ease and find his reaction quite adorable. It was as if he was an embarrassed child. This did give Sehun hope. Maybe Kyungsoo did like guys, since he wasn't sure. Or maybe Sehun shouldn't get his hopes up too high. Even a straight man could find Kai attractive and be flustered by his performance. Who knows? Perhaps he should outright ask Kyungsoo at some point, but that would probably be awkward. What was he supposed to say if Kyungsoo wondered why on earth he was asking that? Sehun tried to shake his thoughts from his head as Kyungsoo started to answer him.

"He's…"

Then Kyungsoo stiffened and looked at Sehun once again. Sehun started to sit up when he saw the look of fear on Kyungsoo's face. "Soo-" He was about to ask what was wrong but almost immediately Kyungsoo pinned him back to the couch, forcing him to lay back down. A gasp left Sehun's mouth, but otherwise he seemed to be frozen in place. His wide eyes looked up at Kyungsoo as his heart started to pound in his chest. Kyungsoo had a fistful of Sehun's shirt, raising it up and exposing his flat stomach. "Soo...?" Sehun's voice was huskier than he expected. It forced him to awkwardly clear his throat as Kyungsoo leaned in.

_"Why do you...?"_

Sehun was afraid of whatever the rest of the question was. His mind was racing to try and figure out what it was Kyungsoo was trying to ask. He tried to sit back up, but Kyungsoo's grip on him tightened and he seemed to press him into the couch with more force. Sehun gave up on trying to sit up. Especially when he noticed the look of pure dread on Kyungsoo's face as he looked up at the windows. Before Sehun could ask what was wrong lightning cracked. The sound of the lightning did not bother Sehun, it never had. Hell, he _loved_ the sounds of heavy storms. But it was Kyungsoo's scream that made Sehun's eyes slam shut as he flinched under Kyungsoo's grasp.

After Sehun had a moment to come to his senses he opened his eyes to once again look up at Kyungsoo. Fear left Sehun as sympathy overtook him. Kyungsoo was shaking terribly, probably rattling the entirety of the couch. But it was the tears that got to Sehun. Did the storm really scare Kyungsoo this much? That was the _one thing_ Junmyeon didn't include in his notes. "Hey, hey. Soo," Sehun was trying to take Kyungsoo's attention from the storm as one of his arms moved so his hand could reach up to Kyungsoo. But once again, he hesitated and did not touch him. "Hey, look at me, Soo." Sehun's voice was so soft as if he were comforting a child that woke up from a nightmare. But the storm was going to make Sehun work for Kyungsoo's attention. Heavy rain began to pelt the windows as the thunder ominously rolled in the background.

Gingerly Sehun's hand touched one of Kyungsoo's arms. Once again trying to steal his attention from the storm. Meanwhile Sehun was internally cursing that he didn't bring headphones so that he could offer them to Kyungsoo to drown out the sound of the storm. "It's going to be okay, Soo. I promise you." His voice was calm and steady as he continued to look up at Kyungsoo. 

In slow motion, yellow eyes peeled from the window and peered into the figure man beneath him. The way he didn't realize Sehun was pinned, Kyungsoo's tears freely fell onto the blond's crinkled shirt and face.

Sehun blinked and pursed his lips together as a bittersweet memory came to mind. "Hey, Soo, I have an idea that may help you. But I'm going to have to touch you and you'll have to let me move you. Okay?" Sehun raised the volume of his voice enough to be heard over the storm. 

It was hard to see Kyungsoo's nod that was lost in the violent tremors of his body. "I-... I-... I can't-..." Kyungsoo stuttered with his throat tightening. His dark eyebrows curved up in fear and his clenched mouth frowned in alarm, "I can't move...!"

_Talk to me, Sehun._  
_Hmm?_

It hurt to see Kyungsoo so scared. Sehun's expression somehow softened even more as his eyebrows raised. "Hey, hey~" Sehun purred his words to be as soothing as possible before he shushed him like he would a child. "It's okay. It's okay. Just focus on the sound of my voice." Sehun told Kyungsoo as his free hand moved so he could reach up to rest on Kyungsoo's other arm.

But that was when the power went out.

_BOOM!_

" _Make it stop!_ " Kyungsoo cried desperately. But Sehun was quick to recapture his afflicted attention with soothing tones.  
"It'll be okay. The storm can't hurt you."

"Don't fight me. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Let me move you." Sehun continued to talk to Kyungsoo the entire time with a soft voice, albeit audible above the storm. He was going to do everything he could to calm him down. "I got you, Soo. You're not going to get hurt," He promised him as he continued to speak to Kyungsoo. Sehun's hands on Kyungsoo's arms took on a firmer touch as he worked to get Kyungsoo's deadlocked arms to bend, forcing the boy to lower himself. The entire time Sehun was talking to him, telling him it'd be alright and that he wouldn't hurt him, that he'd help him.

Once Kyungsoo's arms had been bent enough Sehun gently pried Kyungsoo's hand off of his shirt. "Lay down, Soo. You don't have to let go of me. But lay down." Sehun's soft voice told Kyungsoo, to try and make it easier as his hands started to force Kyungsoo to do just that. So, eventually Kyungsoo was laying on top of Sehun. But the boy was now clinging onto his ribcage, desperate to cling to something. Sehun maneuvered Kyungsoo's head so that one of his ears was pressed against the left side of his chest. "Listen to me. Not the storm." When Sehun spoke, his voice caused his chest to softly rumble as his heart kept a continuous beat and his lungs would audibly take in and release air.

Once Kyungsoo was finally positioned Sehun took a hand and placed it over Kyungsoo's ear that was exposed to the air so that maybe he could deafen the sounds of the storm even further. Sehun's heart was beating a little bit faster than should be normal. But he was nervous. A boy he was attracted to was on top of him at the moment. Although, Sehun was trying to take deep breaths and continue to talk to soothe himself and return his heart rate to normal.

_Sehun, talk to me._  
_Mm... Why?_  
_I can't sleep._  
_You want to talk about it, Lulu?_  
_No. I want you to talk so you can put me to sleep._

The memory of a boy laying on Sehun's chest the same way Kyungsoo was flooded his mind. Luhan always swore that it was the fastest way for him to go to sleep. Sehun's voice had enough bass that it'd vibrate in his chest enough to almost immediately put Luhan to sleep. It never mattered what Sehun talked about if Luhan was like that, he'd always go to sleep quickly. So, there were times he'd ramble on about the logistics of work and the economy. Luhan never cared.

Maybe it'd be enough to soothe Kyungsoo. Sehun hoped so, so he kept talking. He'd talk about his day, about how he hoped Yixing and Junmyeon had fun tonight, and even about how he was sure Kyungsoo would feel better and that the storm would eventually go away. 

Sehun was all too thankful when Kyungsoo started to make himself comfortable. Although, when he curled his legs up Sehun's heart rate did spike for a moment. Considering Kyungsoo's legs brushed up against his own long legs. But any thought that might've come from that was tossed out as Sehun focused on what he was saying more than what Kyungsoo was doing. 

It wasn't too long when he could tell that Kyungsoo finally relaxed, completely. Yet, Sehun kept talking. He talked for another ten minutes before he stopped and craned his neck to the side to see if Kyungsoo's eyes were closed. He let out a little sigh of relief as his own head leaned against the back against the couch again. Sehun's arm that was draped over Kyungsoo's side to keep him from falling off, slowly moved so Sehun could dig his phone from his back pocket. Although, that took about a full minute since Sehun was so scared of waking Kyungsoo.

He had every intention of texting Yixing and Junmyeon to tell them Kyungsoo was asleep and to be quiet when they came back. But when he pressed the home button he immediately frowned. While the back light of his phone was definitely working, considering it did light up, the display was broken. Random squares and lines of different colors were all that was on the display, even as Sehun tried to continue to unlock the phone anyways.

Sehun swore under his breath before sitting the phone to the side. He never understood why he was so cursed when it came to electronics. Every time a lightning storm occurred his phone was rendered useless. Then it'd be fine as soon as it passed.

Another hour passed. Sehun was still awake, despite how tired he was growing. He hummed whatever song would come to mind, so that if Kyungsoo did wake back up he'd hopefully soothe him back to sleep.

Sehun stopped his humming right before lightning danced across the sky, illuminating the apartment. His eyes quickly looked to watch it outside of the window. He was always amazed watching the chain of lightning spread across dark skies.

The apartment grew dark once again as the lightning stopped playing across the sky for now. Sehun blinked a few times before yawning. He looked back at Kyungsoo and a soft smile appeared on his face. Kyungsoo was so _warm_. With the weather outside, Sehun assumed a chill would take up residence in the apartment and he'd be hoping for a blanket. But if there was a chill, Kyungsoo cancelled it out. It was as if Sehun was cuddled up next to a fireplace. He was so warm and cozy...

Sehun eyes shot open again as he suddenly felt the weight of exhaustion on him. So, he began to hum again to try and distract himself.

Thirty minutes passed before Sehun could hear the main door unlocking. He stopped humming, but did not move. Considering there was still thunder rolling and some rainfall he was not about to move his hand from Kyungsoo's ear either. Eventually his eyes found Junmyeon and Yixing who was slightly behind him. It was hard to miss Yixing's red cheeks and wide eyes as he stared at the pair on the couch, even in the darkness. When he met Junmyeon eyes he swore he saw them glow for a moment. He looked rattled, maybe even upset? Sehun wasn't sure, but he could understand. If he walked into his apartment to find someone he just met cuddled up with his younger brother, if he had one, he'd be pretty irritated too. Or wait... What was Kyungsoo to Junmyeon again? Never mind.

Sehun pulled the arm that was draped over Kyungsoo up again so he could bring a single finger to his mouth, indicating for the pair to be quiet. Yet, he still made no move to get up. Junmyeon was quick to approach, still looking a slight bit annoyed. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Junmyeon whispered and still managed to sound accusatory. It did irk Sehun some, but he let it slide. His free hand went to the phone sat next to him. He clicked the lock button before holding it up in Junmyeon face so he could see the problem he was having with it.

The older man sighed and nodded, dropping it completely, much to Sehun's pleasure. "Well, thank you... I- uh. I can take it from here." Junmyeon whispered once again, although he did glance at the sleeping Kyungsoo. Sehun figured he was wondering what he was going to do if he woke up. Although, he'd only partially be right.

"Oh, no. I'm not moving." Sehun responded in his own hushed tone as firmly as he could. Junmyeon's eyes snapped back to Sehun's, expecting him to elaborate and quickly by the way his eyes narrowed. "He got really bad during the storm. I'm not going to risk waking him up." Sehun's response earned him another sigh from Junmyeon. The man ran his hand through his hair as he seemed to consider it.

"Alright, fine. You can stay the night. I'll get you a blanket and pillow." He relented with a nod. It was then that he finally looked over to Yixing, as did Junmyeon. "Well, since it looks like Kyungsoo is having his first slumber party, you're free to stay as well." Sehun would've expected an edge to his words. But if anything he would've guessed Junmyeon sounded amused even if his voice was still kept down. Did he not over step himself? Or was it because he was talking to Yixing? Either way, Sehun wanted nothing more than to make a joke considering Junmyeon did ask Yixing if he wanted to stay the night. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Sure, I'll just sleep on the floor."

Of course, Yixing would insist on sleeping on the floor. Junmyeon hesitated as he looked at Yixing. He was likely about to offer his bed up even if that meant he ended up on the floor. But Yixing only smiled. "I'll be fine. I promise," He assured his boyfriend with a warm smile. So, with a sigh Junmyeon nodded and went up to his bedroom to grab pillows and blankets.

But the second Junmyeon was up the stairs Yixing was giving Sehun _the look._ The same look that said, "You best not have a trick up your sleeve." Sehun merely shrugged in response.

Once Junmyeon was back with the spare blankets and pillows Yixing turned to him. "This may be a weird question. But may I use your shower…?"  
"Yixing, that's not as weird as half the things that have happened tonight." He assured him as he helped Sehun get his head under the pillow. Which the youngest gave him a quiet thanks.

Junmyeon quietly said goodnight to Yixing in advance as Yixing went to the bathroom. But then Junmyeon was turning back to Sehun and Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon went to drape a blanket over Sehun and Kyungsoo, but Sehun stopped him. He assured him that only their legs would need it, if anything. Kyungsoo was very warm and Sehun did not want to be under a blanket as well. At least that was the excuse he was running with. So, the man nodded and draped the blanket only over their legs, well, mostly Sehun's since Kyungsoo's legs were curled up.

Once Yixing was in the shower Junmyeon was making him a pallet of blankets on the floor so it'd be a lot more comfortable than the hardwood. He and Sehun did not exchange any words. But Sehun was struggling to stay awake. So, Junmyeon did not try and start any conversation between them. He put a few blankets on top of each other on the floor and then put a pillow down and another blanket to the side for Yixing. Then he told Sehun a quiet goodnight before he ascended the stairs. But Sehun didn't even respond. He dozed off already.

That night proved to be the first peaceful night of sleep he's had in, well, over a year. Lately every night is either plagued by nightmares, or he would be so exhausted from a lack of sleep he'd essentially black out one evening. While it was peaceful, it was without any dreams. But Sehun would be thankful for that later.

As the hours of the night passed Sehun slowly became more comfortable. Eventually, his arms moved from their original position of one being draped over Kyungsoo's upper body and one allowing Sehun to cover Kyungsoo's ear with one of his hands. Now one arm moved to firmly wrap around Kyungsoo's waist. His fingertips found their way under his two shirts so that they could have some contact with skin. So, they made contact with Kyungsoo's stomach that he wanted to touch earlier. The other arm wrapped itself around Kyungsoo's midsection to his back where Sehun's hand was pressed against Kyungsoo's mid back, almost desperately. As if he was afraid that if he did not hold onto him he'd disappear.

It was the first time in over a year that Sehun got to fall asleep with someone in his arms. Apparently, that "muscle memory" was still there. Because the way he was holding onto Kyungsoo was exactly how he'd hold onto Luhan when the couple would take a nap on their couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, now that we have some good KaiSoo and good SeSoo in this fic, I would like to ask a question! So if you'd like to, please answer down in the comments!
> 
> So, which ship _in this fic_ do you ship more? KaiSoo or SeSoo?
> 
> And which ship _outside_ of this fic do you ship more? KaiSoo or SeSoo?
> 
> I'm curious!
> 
> I know that since Kai doesn't have too much of a POV that it could lead to some bias for SeSoo within the fic. But at the same time I'm _very much_ aware of the heavy bias for KaiSoo outside of this fic in the fandom. So I'm just curious to see if people still ship the same ship with this fic or if maybe they're switching sides for this fic. Say a SeSoo shipper outside of this fic ships KaiSoo more in this fic. 
> 
> I'm just very curious. 
> 
> Thank you! =D


	10. Junmyeon

Yixing managed to convince Junmyeon to go out for the evening. He had been so hesitant beforehand, namely due to Kyungsoo. But after Yixing assured him that Sehun could manage an evening of babysitting he finally relented. Mostly because Yixing seemed so excited about the festival.

It had been years since he had been to this particular festival. He was fifteen the last time he had been to one. His father would always come to the lunar festivals and set up a private tent towards the back. They served more of a retreat for any werewolves that had gotten too overwhelmed. He even went so far as to welcome vampires. Anything to prevent bloodshed.

It was strange being back and seeing all the changes that had been made. It was nicer and larger than he remembered. But maybe that was also due to the man he was with. 

He was glad he agreed to go out though. He was all smiles with Yixing. The festival was rather impressive as well. There were several tents setup, probably due to the dark clouds that were gathering over the city. But they all had something interesting underneath the cover. There was so much food to be had, games to play, and even plenty of different forms of entertainment at this festival.

They got to ride the huge Ferris wheel, which Junmyeon ended up holding Yixing's hand a slight bit tighter once they got higher up. Werewolves were not supposed to be up off the ground like this. But Yixing did keep him laughing throughout most of it. Then the two got to go to the food stalls and ended up sharing a big fluffy ball of cotton candy together.

As they were making their way through the festival grounds they did stop at a tent that had a few interested people gathering there. Apparently, there was a magician. He was making random objects that people were giving him float in the air. That and people marveled at the tattoos on his arms, which had dragons brightly swarming around his arms. Junmyeon could only give the magician a knowing smile when he looked at he and Yixing.

The couple continued on their way through out the festival grounds. Yixing was making Junmyeon grin and laugh as he went on about one thing or another. In the meantime, he was still pinching off what little of the cotton candy was left. 

In the distance thunder was beginning to roll. It was going to storm tonight. Junmyeon was looking over his shoulder at the darker clouds on the horizon. It was not going to be pretty. But he hoped that it would wait a bit longer before it hit them. He was enjoying himself. But at the same time, he couldn't consciously leave Kyungsoo alone with Sehun during a heavy storm. 

" _Dangit!_ " Yixing exclaimed when he spotted the community center lit with purple LEDs around its ceiling. A flood of people were exiting, talking about the great performance. "I forgot about the show!" Yixing sank his head so his chin nearly touched his chest, mumbling, "They said it was gonna be good this year…" He lifted his brown, pouty, puppy-eyes to Junmyeon, "I wanted to show you."

A grin spread across Junmyeon's face when Yixing looked over at him with his pound puppy eyes. Gosh, he was so cute.

"Yixing, it's fine." He was quick to reassure him as he squeezed his hand. "I've had a great time tonight. Trust me." Junmyeon added before his expression seemed to fall a slight bit, not into something that was sad, but more of a thinking expression.

With an accelerated heartbeat he took Yixing's hand that he was holding and went to press a kiss on the back of Yixing's hand. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here." His voice was a bit quieter than it typically was. "I don't think I realized I needed to get out as much as I did. And I've had a whole lot of fun with you here."

He didn't need some show to have a good night. 

Yixing, meanwhile, had pink cheeks and wide eyes as he stared at Junmyeon. He was effectively frozen in place. "Ah…" Yixing's blood was pumping so hard, the veins in his neck kept prodding the collar of his zipped jacket. "I-I'm glad…" He whispered shyly, finally moving his hands into his front pockets and digging his face as deeply as he could into the jacket to hide his blushing. Too bashful to look Junmyeon in the face, his brown eyes trailed back to the community center.

Then they squinted.

Then they grew wide with excitement, pulling an arm out of his jacket and waving.

Junmyeon's eyes followed his gaze. 

Immediately the blood fled Junmyeon's face and his heart fell into his stomach. His eyes were wide and his pupils constricted as much as they could.

 _No, no, no, no._ His mind was racing as quickly as his heart was. His lungs were slowing down, however. This was not fear. Junmyeon had felt fear before. This was an overwhelming sense of dread that Junmyeon could not shake.

It only got worse when the vampire approached

"What a pleasant surprise," said Kai with his enchantingly smooth voice. His eyes purposefully ignored Junmyeon. "It's nice to see you, Yixing."  
"Ah! Thank you!" Yixing bowed, his smile plastered onto his cheery face. "What are you doing here??"

Junmyeon desperately wanted to sink behind Yixing, as if Kai could not see him then. But when the two exchanged bows he took a half step forwards, despite the tremors in his hands. If need be, Junmyeon could put himself in front of Yixing on a moment's notice. Only problem was, Kai could attack in a lot faster than a moment. Junmyeon was acutely aware that if he wanted Yixing dead it could happen without him being able to do anything.

"I had a performance," Kai gestured with his eyes to the community center. But when they returned, the black irises stared into Junmyeon with unreadable intention. "Who is this?"  
"Ah, yes, that's right!" Yixing took Junmyeon's hand, "Junmyeon, this is my dance teacher, Kai! Teacher, this is my boyfriend, Junmyeon! I'm… I'm taking him on a date~" This time, his smile made his eyes nearly disappear.  
"That's charming," Kai said, but he wasn't looking at Yixing as he did. "He must be very… _Attached_ to you."

Junmyeon's jaw clenched when Kai pointed out that he was attached to him. He must've seen him kiss Yixing's hand. Desperation began to override his sense of dread. His eyes reflected this much as he tried to work through the shallow breaths.

_Please don't._

He found himself wordlessly begging with Kai. Something he'd previously rather die before doing. But right now, he'd rather anything else than Yixing getting hurt.

"Oh, I wouldn't… Well…" Yixing's free hand went to rub his styled hair nervously. "Ah… You saw… Yeah… I'm attached to him, too~" He looked at his shoes. Yixing's couldn't see Kai's expression as he said what came next.  
"I see." Though his voice was charming, Kai's eyes were cold as the arctic air, drilling into Junmyeon and drinking in his every scent of fear. "I wouldn't want to… Interfere with your night," he calmly looked overhead. Suddenly the storm had arrived and started blowing against the white tents violently.

Junmyeon could see Kai's fangs as he spoke. Subconsciously, his head tilted slightly back and to the side, but never did he take his eyes off of Kai. The wolf in him was forcing him to bare his neck some, showing submission. He needed to let Kai know he had won. Whatever it took to keep Yixing safe. His pride did not amount to anything at this point.

Kai turned to Junmyeon, but now his eyes were glowing red. "Enjoy yourself while you can..." A slender index finger pressed the middle of his full lips, lifted in a smirk.

His hair stood on end when Kai's eyes took on that bloodthirsty color. He found himself giving Kai the faintest of nods as he spoke. He didn't understand if it was a threat, a warning, or both. But either way, he wasn't going to test his patience with him.

When Yixing looked back up Kai had vanished.

It took everything Junmyeon had in him to not fall to his knees when Kai left. He felt so weak, even with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Yixing spoke to him, but he didn't hear him. He looked and felt totally shell shocked. 

Without any warning, heavy rain gushed from the blackening clouds. Yixing, without hesitation, grabbed Junmyeon's hand and started rushing them to the nearest tent. Lightning pounded into the earth not so far from the community center, mercilessly trembling the ground beneath their feet. "We need to get back to your place, Junmyeon," Yixing said. But then it started hailing the size of golf balls.

"... Or not."

_Shit._

They'd be stuck here until the storm let up some. Leaving Sehun alone with Kyungsoo in the midst of harsh storm.

\----

Junmyeon was the first to wake up the next day. When he went downstairs he did take note of the sight on the couch with pursed lips. But he did not disturb anyone. Truthfully, he was very curious as to how a stranger managed to get that close to Kyungsoo. Although, Sehun did give off a gentle vibe, so perhaps he was able to put Kyungsoo at ease.

He regarded Yixing asleep on the floor with a grin before he moved into the kitchen. As quietly as he could he set the table for the four. He went ahead and set out some water, juice and milk. It was only then that he started to cook breakfast for everyone in his home, once again being as quiet as he could about it.

Unfortunately, this peace would not last long.

Kyungsoo's chest started to heave against Sehun's, waking in sudden trauma from a nightmare. "Let me out!" He cried even before his eyes flew open. " _Let me out!_ " His hands gripped onto the couch, using an incredible force to push himself up and tear away his warm body from Sehun.

Wild, yellow eyes stared at the blonde from the hardwood floor where Kyungsoo stood in pale face, hands gripping the choker around his neck. Sehun wore a look of almost equal horror as he held his hands up at his face, rudely awakened from his peaceful sleep. The boy didn't even try and sit up, afraid he had done something wrong. " _I'm… I'm so sorry._ "

Without a word Kyungsoo smelled Junmyeon and ran to him, clinging to his back while he was preparing something. His body shook and his fingers curled into his clothes. The lack of an outward reaction from Junmyeon indicated this was a common occurrence. He continued to cook the food, despite Kyungsoo quaking behind him. And despite Kyungsoo's grip on his hips that were going to leave bruises. 

"Breathe through your nose," Yixing spoke up as he stood off the floor and approached the kitchen. "Remember, breathe through your nose! You're fine! You're fine, Soo." 

Junmyeon gently shushed Kyungsoo but looked up at Yixing with pursed lips when he started to try and console the boy. He wasn't convinced that it'd help, considering how emotional Yixing was in the moment. He did not blame him for being that way or trying. But someone who was scared, or upset, could not help someone like Kyungsoo who was also scared. It was much like an owner reassuring a dog a storm wasn't something to be afraid of when they were afraid of the storm as well, the dog would sense that emotion.

_You're okay. Safe. With friends._

After a moment Junmyeon finally reached up and behind him with one hand, gently pressing it against the side of Kyungsoo's head. "It's alright," His voice was calm and soft, only loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear him. Then he returned to cooking. Junmyeon did not try and pry Kyungsoo off of him, however. He never would do that. He'd let go when he had settled. This was all he ever did for Kyungsoo, be there and offer comfort. But he would not try and embrace him. Considering "let me out" were common words when he would start waking up from the nightmares, he did not want him to feel restricted at all.

" _Did I...?_ "

Junmyeon looked up to find Sehun sitting up on the couch, staring at him with fear in his eyes. He shook his head, assuring him it was not his fault as he continued to cook. But no one caught the way Yixing gave Kyungsoo a sidelong look as he entered the kitchen. Considering Kyungsoo's hands were clinging onto Junmyeon's hips and his face was buried in the man's neck. It was a sight that could make anyone jealous.

Kyungsoo only let go of Junmyeon once the sizzling in the skillet stopped.

When breakfast was finally done Junmyeon did guide Kyungsoo to the table to make sure he got his meal first. Maybe food would at least distract him. Then he sat the sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns on the table so everyone could grab whatever they wanted.

His dark eyes turned to find Yixing as he moved to sit next to Kyungsoo so that he could be there next to him should he need to be. "It's ready." He told Yixing with a warm smile and a nod. But that smile disappeared when his eyes went to Yixing's friend who was still curled up on the couch. Junmyeon wasn't sure if he had gone back asleep so that led him to speak up. "It wasn't his fault." He told Yixing, as if telling him would help Sehun believe that. 

After Yixing walked over to the couch to gently shake Sehun's shoulder the young man finally uncoiled himself. Even though the boys exchanged whispers Junmyeon could still hear bits and pieces of it.

" _Hyung… Did…? What if… ?_ "  
" _Don't… It personally… Jun-... Trust me… Come on,_ "

No one said much during breakfast except Sehun and Yixing who thanked Junmyeon for the food. Sehun mostly stared at his own plate the entire meal while Yixing watched Kyungsoo eat. Junmyeon could even tell that Yixing was intimidated by the boy. All Kyungsoo wanted was meat. But Junmyeon coerced Kyungsoo to eat some hash browns by using the TV as leverage. But Kyungsoo gave the food an ugly glare for good measure.

"I think we all need a vacation." Sehun blurted out at the end of the meal. It earned him a curious look from Junmyeon. "We could all go camping. I mean, Fallholt has plenty of nature to do that in and it'd be a nice escape for us all I imagine. But uh, we don't have to if no one is comfortable with that." Sehun was rambling at this point. Junmyeon gave Yixing an equally curious look and Yixing suddenly had a grin on his face.

"Yes! How about this next weekend?! My parents have a huge tent we haven't used in a while. We can all sleep in there-" He halted and slowly looked to Junmyeon. The not-so-surprising shade of red re-appeared on his shapely cheeks. "I-uh… I mean. Uhm… If you want, uh…" 

Junmyeon was giving Yixing a fond smile, finding his embarrassment adorable. But his gaze trailed over to Kyungsoo who was busy trying to finish off his vegetables. Surely some time away from the city would be good for him. Some fresh air couldn't hurt. 

"There's some... _Family friends_ that privately own some land to the east of town. I can ask if we can stay on it." Junmyeon offered up, at least wanting to have control of _where_ they stayed from the boys. The last thing he wanted was for them to pick a place deep in werewolf or witch territory. They might get away with staying in hunter's territory at least. It'd be a lot safer there for all of them.

Then a shy voice cut the conversation through like smooth butter.

"What is… Vacation?"

The trio traced the deep hum to Kyungsoo, who was peering up from his finished plate with curious eyes.

It was as if he already forgot about the nightmare.

Surprisingly enough, Sehun was the one to speak up first

"A vacation is, umm... It's a trip you take with people you care about, like family or friends. You go somewhere with them to have fun, relax, and get away from your day to day life." There was a long pause. "If you've never been on one we definitely have to go," Sehun added with a smile.

Kyungsoo's bottom lip stuck out in the smallest pout as he stared at Sehun. But then he turned to look at Junmyeon questioningly. As if he was seeking affirmation. So, Junmyeon nodded at the boy. With this Kyungsoo looked back at Sehun for a few moments before promptly standing up and walking back to the couch. He sat cross legged on top of the warm blanket Sehun had been using.

Junmyeon excused himself from the table to go turn on the TV for Kyungsoo, as promised. 

When Junmyeon returned to the other boys they stood up to help him clear the table. "I'm afraid we can't stay. Yixing and I have practice later so I'm going to have to steal your boyfriend away." Sehun told Junmyeon with a small chuckle. Junmyeon actually got a soft smile on his face at Junmyeon's last words.

"As long as you take care of him and make sure he returns to me in one piece." Junmyeon mused, sounding rather cheery. But Sehun did not know the fear that was settling in his stomach. Kai knew about his fondness for Yixing now. He did not want him going to practice. But what excuse did he have to get him out of it? 

But… Perhaps Sehun could keep Yixing safe enough.

"Can do," Sehun promised Junmyeon, still unaware of the turmoil he was going through.


	11. Xiumin

Xiumin wasn't even sure what time it was anymore.

He came into work as he always did, but he wasn't sure how long ago that was. He didn't have time to check his calendar. The gray beanie served to hide most of his unkempt hair. While the black jacket he wore over his white shirt helped against the chill in the lab, at first. But at this point he's grown accustomed to it.

He manually disconnected the keypad to his door long ago, so no one could use it to unlock his door and enter. Xiumin has heard people knock on his door to check on him and he heard his phone go off, but he's ignored them all. He was busy, after all. But they were curious people, weren't they? He was sure they've tried to connect to the security camera feed in his laboratory. But he had that sent to static however long ago.

Mr. Kim commissioned handcuffs that could even restrain a vampire that was probably as old as Moses. A difficult task, sure. But the second he finished off his fourth coffee his mind kept going and would not stop, long after making those handcuffs Mr. Kim wanted. The dark shadows under his eyes were indicating he hasn't slept since he walked into the building. The way his stomach furiously consumed coffee at an alarming rate hinted at how ravenous it was. As if to placate it there was a cherry lollipop in his mouth. It didn't actually help.

His pupils were constricted behind his glasses. Xiumin's eyes alone were bloodshot and wide as he rapidly blinked while he moved around his lab. His hands were trembling as he rubbed the sweat off of his brow, desperate for rest. He felt as if he could be winding down, or maybe that was his body shutting down on itself. _Hm._ He could never tell.

He groaned as walked out of the spare room with the autopsy table that currently had a vampire's severed head on it and into the main lab. Xiumin walked over to a little mouse cage on a table in front of the big screen monitor with a single white mouse inside of it. After his uncertain hands removed the lid he scooped the mouse out of the enclosure and looked over the little creature as closely as he could. The mouse didn't seem afraid of Xiumin. It was staying still enough to make it easy for Xiumin to even pull it to his ear to listen to its breathing rate. After what Xiumin assumed to be a full minute of this he held the little creature in his hand as he pulled it closer to his chest. His index finger on his free hand started stroking the squeaking mouse as Xiumin almost aimlessly wandered over to his coffee machine. Even his jittery fingers could register that the soft fur on the mouse was a pleasurable thing to feel as his mind ran on fumes alone.

-

"What do you _mean_ he's locked himself in his work space?" Jaejoong flew up from his seat, listening. " _Three days?!_ " Quickly, Jaejoong moved his mouse over a few browsers, clicked some buttons, typed in passwords and pulled up the security cameras for the laboratory. They were all static. _That little piece of shit._ Tampering with cameras inside a federal building was a federal _crime, you stupid moron._ He noted the penalty. Two more and Xiumin would be confined for a few days. Then he went for his office doors. "Standby; make sure he doesn't collapse."

Despite how angry he was, Jaejoong remained calm twenty-seven levels and then some down into the basement. The only time he ever came to this area was to monitor high-risk interrogations. He had little concern for the laboratory that kept his previous technicians occupied.

But not for three whole damn days.

A blue suit jacket-of-a-blur exited the elevator and made a straight line down the corridor to the laboratory. Three officers by the technician's door stepped back to clear the door. "He's disconnected the keypad and over-rid our external access keys. He's smart, sir."

Jaejoong ignored the comment. He didn't say anything at first. His mind was thinking, taking a finger to scratch at his temple before giving a side-glance to one of the guards.

"Get me two milligrams of Midazolam."

The officer hesitated, but did as he was told. The other two stood by, watching.

Jaejoong knocked on the door. "Open the door, Xiumin. You've been in there long enough."

No response.

He stood back to study the door before glancing at his officers and ordering them to back up. Then he pulled his pistol from his holster. 

\---

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Xiumin dropped to the ground, his hands encompassing his little mouse friend to keep him safe.

 _Clang!_

Then there was silence as Xiumin reached for his backpack on the floor next to him.

" _Xiumin?!_ "

Mr. Kim's angry voice made him cock his head to the side before he stood up properly. That was when he saw his door forced open with holes inside of it. Mr. Kim had shot out his locks.

"What the fuck did you do to my door?!?" Xiumin demanded as if _this_ was the craziest thing he's ever seen. 

He got no answer from the man except for a sharp glare. But the man gave his workspace a look over and then his eyes settled on the table in the center in the room. One of his eyebrows raised as he went over the objects on top of it.

" _Huh._ " Xiumin scratched the mouse a little bit more before actually pocketing the creature in one of his jacket pockets. "I'm gonna need you in a moment, Jerry." He then walked over. He approached the table, deciding it was time to get to work. The little mouse, Jerry, peeking out of his coat pocket as he did so. At least he'd have two in attendance for his little show and tell.

He picked up the muzzle Mr. Kim commissioned before he looked back. "Easy to make, several more can be made within a week given that I am provided with the materials. But..." He paused to let out a dramatic sigh as he looked at the black muzzle in his hands. Then he looked right over at Mr. Kim once more as he let it fall onto the table with a loud _clank!_ Xiumin wasn't concerned, he built it with vampires in mind, a little fall wouldn't break it. 

" _Boring._ " 

Mr. Kim only raised a dark eyebrow as Xiumin turned his attention to the handcuffs Mr. Kim wanted, the bulky circlets they were, and gave a little shrug. They were at least somewhat interesting. He grabbed the two unconnected bonds and separated them, sliding one down towards the end of the table where Mr. Kim was standing. "Do not touch. I want you to have all your fingers," Xiumin warned with a tired and bored tone as he sat the other circlet down on the opposite end of the table. He almost missed Mr. Kim's brief smirk as he reached for a small dark gray remote with one large button on it.

"This here is your lock and key. If it is destroyed and the handcuffs are activated they will remain so. When activated, they have a range of fifteen feet and will connect to each other, anything between them will get crushed. So, if you commission more and give them out to your officers, expect missing fingers. They also clamp down on whatever they're around when activated. So, no matter what the vampire in question dislocates, they're not getting out of these," Xiumin explained, speaking faster than he was before he pressed the button on the remote. Sure enough, both cuffs flew across the table until they met in the middle with another loud clanking sound, wobbling together on the table some before settling down. "A very old vampire may be able to pull them apart a few inches, but not for long. But be wary that they can catch you between them."

With that, Xiumin pressed the button on the remote once again before walking over to set it next to the cuffs. He turned to point at one of the doors in the laboratory, the one leading to the autopsy table, before looking back at Mr. Kim. "I've figured out how to cut off a vampire from the... _Venom_ that will turn others and destroy platelets in the bloodstream. It'll hurt like a son of a bitch, but it's effective. Simply inject a bunch of tumor cells in their gums, in the glands that produce their 'venom' and all the way up to those canine teeth. _Oh,_ it'd be brutal. But you'd have about an hour before their body destroys those cells enough for them to have access to their 'venom' again. Now, they can still bite you, but no risk of mass bleeding and turning. There's a sonogram machine in there if you'd like to see what I mean, but it's up to you." He finally lowered his arm as a bit of a smile came to his face. "That one was fun. Sadistic, but fun." 

" _NOW!_ " Xiumin exclaimed as he turned to one of his computers to grab a nice little paper weight he made, an iron handled machete in a black sheath. "This is easy to make, but expensive," Xiumin hummed as he pulled the machete from its sheath, taking a moment to admire the blade for a moment. The center of the blade was a dark gray color while the edges were the telltale color of silver. "Pure iron and silver, so this is definitely an umbrella weapon. Takes care of witches, werewolves, and it's sharp enough to decapitate a vampire like butter, provided you have the strength."

Xiumin sheathed the blade once more before setting it on the table with the muzzle and handcuffs. " _A fitting gift for the boss~_ " He hummed before going to grab another paperweight that sat next to his computer as well, something that looked like a smoke grenade. "You're familiar with smoke grenades, yes? Good." Xiumin didn't actually wait for Mr. Kim to answer, since they both knew he was. "It's infused with silver particles. Cover your tracks with the smoke and keep werewolves at bay since they will burn in contact with it. If they dare to breath in the fumes, well, they'll die of asphyxiation. Humans should be fine, but I wouldn't breathe them in willy-nilly."

It was another thing to get added to the ever growing pile. "Easy, but once again expensive. I've already sent the bill to the financial department," he hummed once again before pulling the little mouse out of his coat pocket. "Jerry here has been a lovely little test subject for a tranquilizer that I have in the works. I think once it's concentrated enough it could knock out werewolves, " Xiumin practically purred as he held the mouse in his hands. He rounded the table to grab a syringe before shushing the squeaking mouse that already knew what the syringe meant.

Shaky hands were steady long enough to give the little creature a shot of what was in the syringe. But it scampered out of Xiumin's hands and onto the table. It was able to run about a foot on the metal surface before it collapsed. "Fast acting, too. Even better is that so far it hasn't made him stop breathing." Xiumin definitely seemed proud of himself as he walked over to pick up the little beast to put him back in his cage. He was creating his own narcotic that slowed down the metabolism as well so that the werewolves couldn't burn through it so quickly. He should be proud of himself.

But Mr. Kim was still silent. His thumb and forefinger were pressed into his eyelids. But he did remove them to look at Xiumin. What was that expression? Was he upset…? _How???_ How could he be upset when Xiumin created so many incredible things, and more? This is what Mr. Kim wanted. He _wanted_ to be impressed and Xiumin was intent on delivering. So, Xiumin blinked for a moment before glancing at another door. There was one more thing he made. Perhaps that'd be the kicker for Mr. Kim.

"Come, come, come~!" He beckoned Mr. Kim to join him, only catching the man making an exchange with an officer. But he stopped in his tracks at the door, giving Mr. Kim a serious look that was very similar to the glare he gave him in the strip club. " _Tell your officers to stand down no matter what they hear. I don't need them shooting me because then I can't finish this really cool thing I'm working on and-_ " Xiumin was speaking incredibly fast at this point. But suddenly he stopped as his almost wild eyes locked on Mr. Kim, well, as much as they could for how much he was blinking. There was a beat of silence hanging in the air as Xiumin became aware of the fact that he could feel and hear his pulse in his neck throbbing at an alarming rate. _Huh._

His mind drifted off when he realized that it definitely wasn't a good thing that his heart was beating so quick. But Mr. Kim's jawline distracted him from his distraction. 

_"Xiumin."_  
" _Ah,_ yes. I still have someone that I want to see on top of me before I either get killed or hospitalized." Xiumin may have had no shame before, but now there wasn't a single shit to give in his mind. " _Anyways._ " 

The jittery man finally turned to open the door, grabbing the only pair of headphones in the room and shoving them into Mr. Kim's hands. "Protect your hearing, I'm at the point that I feel nothing." Xiumin muttered without actually realizing he verbalized that thought.

Setup in the mini shooting range was a clear ballistics gel torso. Next to it was a torso manikin that was bolted to the floor with a quite nice suit on it. Something definitely cheaper than what Mr. Kim would wear. But it was still quite a handsome black suit if Xiumin said so himself. 

Xiumin was lightly clapping his hands as he crossed the room. "This is the coolest shit." He pulled an AR15 off one of the metal side tables and flicked the safety off before glancing back over to Mr. Kim. "So, you're a suit man, obviously. What if you didn't have to trade your suits for bulletproof vests?" He asked as if he was making a sales pitch before managing to steady his hands once against as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

" _Xiumin don't-!_ "

Xiumin pulled the trigger five times, managing to take the kick back of the weapon with ease. But considering how he grew up, he could do it as sloppy drunk as Mr. Kim was the night the two went to the strip club.

Xiumin looked over at Mr. Kim after the gun finished firing, a grin on his face. But his wild eyes actually appeared to hold some apprehension in them. Almost as if he was looking for confirmation that he did okay since he shot the manikin five times, never missing. That second passed as quickly as it appeared before he set the gun down to approach the manikin. He reached up between the fabric, as the bottom hem was ripped open, and pulled out a relatively thin layer of black material that appeared similar to carbon fiber. Five crushed bullets were stuck against it.

"It's Kevlar infused with a non-Newtonian material called shear thickening fluid. The molecules of the liquid realign at the moment of impact and harden for a split second. As soon as the kinetic energy is stopped, it goes back to being flexible which spreads out the impact over a wider area." He explained as he looked at the material in his hands before looking back up at Mr. Kim with his bright grin, excited for the possibilities. "So, it'll still hurt like you're getting shot, but you won't _actually_ get shot." He almost looked like child, minus the symptoms of being sleep deprived, with how proud he was of this.

_Silence._

Finally, the two standing at other ends of the gun range, Mr. Kim lifted two fingers. "Come here."

Xiumin blinked slowly at the request. His chest was rising and falling at a much quicker pace, indicating he was taking short and shallow breaths. He felt so anxious now that he's finally stopped to actually focus on Mr. Kim. Then again, he knew that having so much caffeine in his system and being sleep deprived would lead to paranoia. So, he tried to ignore the anxiety that was trying to tell him he _failed_ and walked over to Mr. Kim. Xiumin looked down at the material in his hand, reminding himself how amazing it actually was. There was no reason to feel as if there was a reprimand waiting for him. Well, maybe for the cameras since that was a crime but what'd they expect from Xiumin?

Xiumin looked up at Mr. Kim once he stood in front of him. He opened his mouth to go on about the material in his hands and how that maybe he could find a way to make it withstand knife attacks and maybe even werewolf bites. But Mr. Kim's large hand was suddenly pressed against his neck, effectively silencing him. Xiumin found himself leaning into to the touch because compared to his clammy skin it was so warm. Yet, his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion when Mr. Kim started to speak. 

"You did a good job. I'm very pleased with you."

He was thrilled with this praise. Truly. He'd never even admit it to himself, but receiving praise was quite the guilty pleasure he had. Then again, he's read the psych report on himself and the psychologist believed he lived for it. He disagreed. He thought the reason he locked himself in here for three days was to challenge his mind, and well, to prove to Mr. Kim that he was a damned genius.

Despite all this, he was taken aback by the man's tender behavior. Was the stern man really this gentle? Well, he did do some truly amazing work this weekend... Maybe Mr. Kim was _that_ impressed. So, a hint of a smile started to appear on Xiumin's face.

It vanished into a grimace as Xiumin hissed when there was a sharp stinging sensation accompanied by a burning sensation in the exposed side of his neck, forcing him to press against Mr. Kim's hand immediately to attempt to get away from the pain he was suddenly feeling. His hand quickly went up to try and get rid of whatever was causing the pain with reckless abandon. Fingertips grazed the syringe as Mr. Kim was pulling it away and Xiumin's wide eyes immediately locked back onto Mr. Kim's.

"You clever-" It seemed as if Xiumin was going to applaud the man, because quite frankly it was a clever move. But Xiumin was pulling away, trying to separate himself from Mr. Kim. He had nowhere to run to and not much energy to run off of. But all his strained mind and currently hyper adrenal gland were telling him to do was to get away from his attacker.  
"No, you're not going anywhere."

The hand on his neck grew tighter in an attempt to hold him. But Xiumin's hands both went to try and claw it off of him, dropping the bulletproof material in his hand. Another strong hand landed on his arm to try and get him to stop wildly pulling away from Mr. Kim and also to try and get his nails from tearing at Mr. Kim's hand on his neck. Both hands surprisingly let go of Xiumin and he turned to put distance between himself and Mr. Kim. But in a blur he was getting yanked backwards as arms wrapped around him, namely his arms, midsection, and chest to prevent him from struggling so much as Mr. Kim also locked him against his chest to be able to use all of his strength against Xiumin.

If Xiumin's mind was not currently crazed he would've stopped struggling and enjoy the position he was in. But he was still thrashing in Mr. Kim's arms, so much so he even sent his glasses flying a few feet away. He wasn't able to do anything in this position and it didn't help he's lost some weight from his "fast." But he was still trying. Then things started to get hazy and time began to slow down. Xiumin's head began to shake side to side as if that'd get rid of the way his vision was beginning to blur, well, more than his usual blurry vision when he wasn't wearing his contacts or glasses. His mind had been racing with the worst ideas of what Mr. Kim could've injected him with. But now it was starting to stall and put all its focus on keeping conscious.

" _No…_ " Xiumin's voice was pathetically weak as he pleaded and stopped thrashing like a cat tied up in a potato sack. He was forced to grip onto Mr. Kim's arms in an attempt to hold himself up since his legs were losing sensation. His head couldn't hardly support itself so it leaned back against Mr. Kim's chest. But still it slowly shook side to side. His chest was still rising and falling at an alarming rate as fear overtook any other feeling he may have had.

" _Ssh,_ " Mr. Kim whispered into Xiumin's ear. "You'll be okay. _Hm?_ I'm here." 

If he would've been in the right mind, it would've been obvious Mr. Kim was trying to get him to stop so he didn't harm himself or others. Unfortunately, Xiumin was not in the right mind. So, as he struggled to keep his eyes open he could only assume he was meeting some cruel fate. He fought so hard to keep his eyes open those last ten seconds. But Mr. Kim leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Xiumin's ear. " _Hush._ "

And so, Xiumin hushed as his eyes fell shut and his body went limp.

-

As if Jaejoong has done it a hundred times, he hauled Xiumin onto his shoulder like a soldier carrying the wounded. The Fireman's Carry.

Jaejoong's eyes were set on the elevator, his officers following.

"What you saw here today is now highly classified information," the commissioner said, as if he wasn't carrying a man on his shoulders. "You tell no one, because you saw nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

Unanimously, "Yes, sir."

"Hire a nurse for one hour. Female, older than forty. Tell her to bring IV fluids."

Again, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Mr. Kim stepped into the elevator, the other two staying behind to perform their tasks. The ride up would be completely private, straight to the 27th floor where Mr. Kim would keep Xiumin.

His poor, tired kitten who made itself a home in his basement.

The nurse stayed shortly, asking no questions just as she was told to, and attaching the IV and its fluids to Xiumin just as was asked of her. She left, leaving Jaejoong sitting across the living area of his office, staring at the man who was unconscious on his black, leather couch.

Jaejoong rested his elbow on the armrest of his own leather seat, bringing his fingers to his lips and rubbing them in sign of deep thought. A week ago, he wanted to fire the ever-living hell out of Xiumin. He talked too much, asked too much, _flirted_ too much, and bit off more than he could chew, evidently.

But there were results. And if there was anything Jaejoong learned through his career, results were priceless. For two years managing the FPD, never had his previous technicians been so ambitious as to make _more_ than what Mr. Kim asked for. Most often times, they failed at even that.

Xiumin was priceless.

A burdened sigh, mixed with a disgruntled noise, left Jaejoong's lips. _Damn_. How could he get rid of him now? … How could he, dare he say it, _want_ to?

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Jaejoong said to the dead-looking man, who wasn't dead, because for the last hour, his stomach's been growling like a monster truck.

But his eyes caught the piece of skin showing from Xiumin's jacket and shirt, the hems lifted almost three inches. Nothing but solid muscle lay underneath it. Jaejoong's blood burned and his mouth felt wetter than a second ago.

Hands slammed into his arm rests. " _Shit!_ " He stood up on his feet and turned to his computer ( _working was the best way to ignore his problem_ ). But he stopped in his tracks just above Xiumin. He kept staring at the tight, smooth skin. His testosterone betrayed him, forgetting the cameras in his office, just to… Maybe touch it.

_No._

His fingers hesitated an inch before contact, taking the hem of Xiumin's shirt and pulling it over the sinfully tempting skin.

Then he went to his office chair and went straight to work, shutting out his desire like an animal thrown in a cellar. Within six hours, he'd have ignored Xiumin's hungry stomach in order to take phone calls.

\--

Xiumin didn't even remember waking up. Could this be called waking up? No, surely not. It was more like... Fading back into existence. The way his vision tunneled and blurred to hell and the voice he was hearing was so muffled it sounded as if it were underground, this wasn't a gentle wake up. It was a struggle. So, it was no surprise when Xiumin's heavy eyes won and he faded back out.

He didn't know how long it was when his eyes opened again. But he didn't even know they had opened because suddenly he was seeing once again, well as much as he could anyways. Brown eyes were watching a bird outside the large window next to the couch. He thought it was a bird, anyways, because what other black blur would be in the sky? Mm... Helicopter maybe. Either way, the black blur was moving so slow. But when Xiumin turned his head in frustration his world spun and his stomach lurched in protest.

He was out once again.

The third time he faded back to existence things weren't as slow and his eyes settled on the blue sky outside the windows. There was some voice again, but he didn't understand what was being said. His nose crinkled as his hazy mind struggled to figure out the language. Thai? _No, that was so very wrong. Korean? Korean._ Did a divine entity screw up and place him in the wrong heaven? That thought managed to bring an amused smile to his face.

His stomach growled once more and this time Xiumin was conscious to feel the stomach pains tear at his stomach lining, causing him to groan and roll on his side to curl up into a ball.

So, he wasn't in heaven. Alright, well, that'd probably make more sense then.

There was a tugging on his right arm as he moved, so his other hand reached over to feel what was attached to him. His fingers wrapped around the IV tubing and started to tug it out, but his mind overrode that reaction. He needed fluids. Xiumin's eyes blinked as he looked up at the IV pole, he was trying to see what he was being given, but well... _No glasses._ So, he gave up and rested his head back down to look at the blurry figure sitting at a desk. He was so confused, but then more Korean came from the man and...

_Mr. Kim._

It was immediately then that Xiumin recognized this office and the body shape of the man at the desk. He grabbed the gray beanie that was somehow still on his head and tugged it down further to cover most of his hair. He thought about covering his eyes to sleep some more, but he simply laid there staring straight ahead at Mr. Kim. Although, since Xiumin couldn't exactly see, he wouldn't know if Mr. Kim was looking at him or not. He only listened to his voice.

Hair began to stand on end as Xiumin remembered how he ended up here. The way Mr. Kim's voice sounded right in his ear...

Xiumin's stomach reminded him of what was the more pressing issue as it threatened to eat itself. Or at least, that's what it felt like as Xiumin slammed his eyes shut and curled up as much as he could on the couch.

" _Jaejoong_?" Xiumin's voice was scratchy and far huskier than intended since it still hasn't woken up either. Slowly his eyes opened to look at the figure sitting at the desk once again. But Xiumin couldn't see the glare he received from the informal use of his name. He did consider that Mr. Kim likely would get pissed if he was on the phone and Xiumin interrupted him, but he was hungry... So, if he wanted food he'd likely have to be more "respectable." Right? He could wait another five minutes before worrying about food that way Mr. Kim wouldn't kick him out of his office to fend for himself.

His stomach violently disagreed with waiting as another hunger pain caused Xiumin to tense up for a few moments until it passed. So, Xiumin wet his chapped lips before speaking up again. " _Mr. Kim??_ " Xiumin was trying to keep the desperation from his tone. But it still left him sounding a touch panicked as if he wasn't sure where he was. 

His stomach felt like it was threatening another hunger pain and Xiumin stopped caring about sounding desperate. Because well, he was. "Mr. Kim, can you please order me some food?" It sounded reasonable, right? No, it sounded like a child asking a parent for dessert. It was sure to get worse as the seconds passed. 

Mr. Kim scoffed before ending his phone call. The man was not amused with Xiumin. Oh, but then he _begged._ Like a stray kitten mewing for food.

"Please, please, please. I'm so hungry~" Xiumin began to whine while his hands wrapped around his midsection as if that'd keep it from hurting. It didn't help that he couldn't _really_ see Mr. Kim so there was no way to know if there was a look of pity or contempt on his face. 

With a sigh, Mr. Kim finally said, "What am I to do with you?" He stood up and slowly made his way around the office's living area while taking off his blue jacket. Xiumin blinked when Mr. Kim spoke up. He was fighting himself from saying the obvious answer: _Feed me._ But he wanted to eat, didn't he? So, he decided it was best to shut up and try to be respectful. He could manage that much considering how much his stomach was begging him to. Besides, Xiumin couldn't take care of himself right now. Laying down was fine, but if he stood up and tried to walk out he'd likely faint. That was never attractive, was it?

"You destroy _my_ federal property, illegally lock yourself in _my_ basement, unlawfully remodel _my_ laboratory..." The jacket was draped over another couch as he turned around the center table toward Xiumin. Xiumin, meanwhile, desperately needed to eat. But now as Mr. Kim approached his body was wondering if he could put off eating for a while longer and be capable of doing something else…

Oh, _there_ were the reprimands he was expecting.

Xiumin focused on Mr. Kim's face as it became clearer. He was mentally combating each charge laid against him, but not daring to verbalize any of it. Because now he could see the irritation on Mr. Kim's face. Mr. Kim stopped in front of him, rolling up his black sleeves and placing his hands on his hips that were not so far away from the younger man's eye-level, "... And now you want me to spend _my_ money on _you?_ "

His hips were _right there!_ Perfectly within grabbing distance.

The technician couldn't focus on Mr. Kim's face any longer with the temptation right in front of him. So, his eyes trailed down his boss's body as he felt his own body start to heat up. A whine almost escaped him when his eyes settled on those hips of his.

All too quickly Mr. Kim leaned over and got completely within Xiumin's personal space ( _not that he was complaining_ ). One hand gripped the headrest of the couch and the other beside Xiumin's ear. The man was caged. " _Please._ " Xiumin's voice was hardly above a whisper and so full of want. He wasn't even sure if it was to answer the question about Mr. Kim spending money on him or something else entirely. 

"You're a pain in my ass." Xiumin's eyes went to refocus on Mr. Kim's face when he spoke again. His hands clung onto his own shirt to keep from reaching out to pull Mr. Kim onto the couch with him. Mr. Kim likely noticed this since his fingers started to press into his forearm like a doctor, definitely feeling how tight his muscles were. There was no way Mr. Kim couldn't have noticed when he actually looked down to the IV needle taped on his arm.

Mr. Kim pulled away to study the remaining fluids in the IV bag and Xiumin couldn't control the desperate whine that left him.

" _Oh._ " The man surprised him by stopping and turning around to address him once again. "I'll feed you, on the condition you tell me why you switched your job from a pole dancer to my technician." He started to smirk, grabbing his jacket. "If I believe you, I'll order whatever you'd like." Xiumin's eyes narrowed as he processed the offer Mr. Kim made him. _What?_ That was a strange request, wasn't it? Xiumin's head cocked to the side as he watched the man. He was close to stepping far enough away to be a blur again, luckily Xiumin could still see the smirk on his face.

 _Well_ , Xiumin knew Mr. Kim was a man of his word at this point.

" _That's_ what you want to know?" Xiumin asked, but didn't wait long enough for Mr. Kim to respond, "Granted, the pay was far superior on the pole." The smaller man hummed in thought. There was no reason to not answer him, was there?

"I have family in the city. They know about the monsters that go bump in the night, but they aren't hunters. They're normal people trying to raise a son here. They saw slaughtered people on the news and called me afraid and not knowing what to do. I tried to tell them I don't really hunt much without, _y'know…_ Telling them I let people shove dollar bills down my waistband for a living instead. They insisted they'd feel safer around someone they know. Someone that's seen this kind of stuff up close and personal. Someone they know they can call on a moment's notice if something happens. So, I relented and moved here and applied to be _your_ techie." Xiumin offered up an explanation to Mr. Kim. It was true, considering he was actually starving and didn't have any motivation to lie.

"I mean... I'm sure you and most everyone else works here because of their family, one way or another." Xiumin shrugged before rolling partially onto his stomach, how he sleeps naturally. His eyes were still looking up at Mr. Kim and his furrowed eyes before they slammed shut as his stomach reminded Xiumin of the fact he was starving. "Can you please also have someone bring my glasses up, Mr. Kim? I uhm... Can't see and I like seeing," Xiumin spoke up as his eyes opened to find Mr. Kim once again. Well, and it gave him an excuse to call him Mr. Kim again since that name might be growing on him. 

Mr. Kim pulled his glasses out of a pocket in his suit jacket and tossed them over to Xiumin. Xiumin was left scrambling to catch them before they fell into the floor. He was quick to hold them up and to look at them in the natural light that flooded in from the window. He frowned when he saw the smudges on them. He wasn't surprised by this, though. So, he promptly cleaned them with his shirt while Mr. Kim took a seat across from him. That was curious to Xiumin. Wouldn't Mr. Kim want to get away from him and go back to his desk?

Once Xiumin was able to see again his eyes looked up at the IV pole. He was not surprised, but still relieved, to find that it was a bag of fluids. Mr. Kim crossed a long leg over the other and pulled out his smartphone. "Tell me what you want." It was then that Xiumin looked over at Mr. Kim with relatively clear eyes.

"You may want to be more specific with that question, Mr. Kim. I don't know if you want to hear everything I want." Xiumin wanted to tell him _exactly_ what he wanted, but his hunger once again overruled him. So, he left it at a warning that Mr. Kim might get far more information than he actually wanted. Or... Mr. Kim might actually enjoy hearing what Xiumin wanted. Even if that was the case, Xiumin would rather be in his lap when he told him that.

Either way, the younger man didn't wait long before answering Mr. Kim to avoid losing his chance to get a free meal. "Italian. Pasta. I don't care what kind, but I need the carbs. Oh, and some bread with that balsamic vinegar dip. _Mm._ " Xiumin's eyes closed for a moment as a content smile appeared on his face. It sounded so good. Then again, anything did right now.

"Oh, um... Please, Mr. Kim?" Xiumin's eyes flew open when he realized he forgot his manners. He was not about to miss out on a meal because he forgot to say please. Not today. Yet, the most surprising thing happened. Mr. Kim _smiled_. It was the kind of smile that came from being pleasantly surprised by something humorously cute.

"Sure."

_Huh._

Xiumin didn't know Mr. Kim was capable of smiling. Not like this anyways. And he was smiling at _him?_ Given how Mr. Kim has acted in his presence, it was almost startling. Xiumin decided he liked it when Mr. Kim smiled at him like that. It made him feel proud as if he did something good, even if he wasn't sure why.

But when Xiumin looked at Mr. Kim again he couldn't help but to like what he saw. Yes, the man was handsome as hell, Xiumin already knew this. That wasn't the point. What was particularly nice about this was that a handsome man was sitting the way he was _ordering him food_. What if he asked for lobster? Something really expensive?? He'd like to think Mr. Kim would still order it for him.

He could get used to this. 

The commissioner's grin still ghosted on his rounded lips when he pulled the smartphone to his ear. "Carissa, bring me Lobster Caponata from Del Posto, with a basket of bread and balsamic vinegar oil." There was a brief pause. Even Xiumin could hear that the secretary was concerned for the price, which was no surprise. A meal from Del Posto was over $150. Mr. Kim tapped his fingers. "Pay them a rush fee...I don't care; I want it in twenty minutes...Thank you."

Xiumin was actually in heaven.

His eyes closed as a grin revealed his gummy smile. He could get used to this. He loved getting pampered and spoiled. He didn't even mind how he ended up here at this point. It was worth it. He absolutely needed to end up in bed with Mr. Kim if this was the kind of treatment he'd end up getting. Mr. Kim would never have anyone like Xiumin, he was sure. The younger man was needy, sure. But he also knew exactly how to please.

Mr. Kim hung up and sighed into the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on the couch. Big, brown eyelashes opened, revealing a set of copper irises staring right at Xiumin with amusement.

"I guess I'll keep you," Mr. Kim decided, idly opening an app on his phone and turning the flat screen TV on. Xiumin let out a cheery hum as his eyes opened to look at Mr. Kim again. When the TV turned on Xiumin took that as a cue to not bother talking. He took off his glasses to sit them on the arm rest of the couch above his head. He was going to have a twenty-minute wait, which was better than Xiumin was expecting. But he still didn't want to have to be conscious for that wait. So, he tried to ignore the hunger pains as best he could as his eyes fell shut again. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to go back to sleep. There was still some Midazolam in his system after all. He could probably piggyback off of the drug to get to sleep quicker. Although he did have to tune out the news Mr. Kim was watching now. Luckily Xiumin didn't care as much as the commissioner did.

Five minutes was all it took for Xiumin to get comfortable and fall asleep.

-

_Three more were found dead by the docks last night. Police report the murders link together as serial killings, and are now enforcing citywide curfew in Fallholt. Please stay indoors passed 10pm, and travel in groups of three passed sundown. Both men and women. If you find a person suspicious, please report to the FPD._

Mr. Kim sighed, drawing his eyes to the man on his couch.

Xiumin was asleep.

The man sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of him, those eyelashes fluffing over marshmallow cheeks. He was completely asleep, which was not as much a surprise as it was for Mr. Kim to suddenly have words like _cute_ and _enticing_ breach his thoughts at the same time.

Vexed once more, Mr. Kim found himself rising from his seat and re-approaching Xiumin, standing over him for two or three seconds longer than was necessary.

"Get your rest now," he said, his eyes staring at Xiumin's slightly parted, drowsy lips. "You will work harder for me after this."

And it was true. Catching this serial killer would take every genius invention Xiumin could make. Wasn't it strange how Mr. Kim was ready to fire his ass last week, but now he wanted to keep it?

As long as Xiumin kept impressing him, Mr. Kim was more than willing to pay for that ass.

He smirked and walked to his office chair, returning to his work even when the food arrived and sat on the table in front of Xiumin's face. He didn't bother waking his kitten up because every once in a while, he would glance beside his computer to look at that face. 

\--

Sleeping with drugs in his system still was such a funny thing. Earlier Xiumin was unconscious, which was far different from sleeping. He felt like he was floating on clouds as he slept. Sometimes it was a pleasant experience. Other times Xiumin would shudder from the way he felt like he was fading out of existence.

He didn't nap for too long. About twenty minutes. The smell of food eventually got to Xiumin's brain and stomach. So, with a groan Xiumin stretched out on the couch, a few bones popping as he did so. Then his eyes opened to the wonderful sight of to-go boxes. Immediately Xiumin was awake.

He moved to a sitting position on the couch, too quickly as when he was up right he blacked out for a moment. His right hand catching his head while he groaned once again. Now that the food was right in front of him he realized how much his hands were shaking from hunger alone. Strangely enough it made him feel not so hungry, nauseous more so. But he knew better and ignored it as his hands began to open boxes and set his food out on the center table in front of him.

Xiumin grabbed a slice of bread and took a big bite of it, hoping it would sate his stomach enough for him to get to the rest of his meal. After swallowing that much he held the slice of bread in his mouth so he could use both hands to finish setting up his food. After that Xiumin had his food arranged he took another bite of his bread he sat that to the side to get his fork.

When he actually got a bite of his main dish, the Lobster Caponata, quite the intimate sound escaped him. But it was _so good_. His eyes closed and his head leaned back some while he ate what was in his mouth; all but forgetting Mr. Kim's presence. So, he didn't notice he once again drew the man's attention.

Thankfully, this kind of behavior was a one-time thing for the rest of the meal. Xiumin ate every single bite before he finally acknowledged Mr. Kim. Even then he still had a piece of bread left. So, he still focused on dipping that in the balsamic vinegar and taking another bite. But once he swallowed that bite he finally turned to the desk to find Mr. Kim sitting there.

"That was fantastic. Far better than the pizza I would order for myself after a stint like that." Xiumin was feeling so full after his stomach had been running on empty for a while. But there was still one more piece of bread to finish, so he did exactly that before leaning back on the couch. " _Oh, Mr. Kim,_ " Xiumin addressed the man once again with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you. I could get used to eating like a king." 

"There will be no more stints like that, Xiumin." Xiumin raised an eyebrow at the insistence that there wouldn't be any more coffee binges. He let out a noncommittal hum, full well knowing there was likely to be another one in the future. Maybe not a few months from now, maybe not even a year from now, but it would happen again. It was when Xiumin was the most productive, after all. 

"What you did was illegal and earned you a corporal penalty. Do you know what kind of hell the FPD would've had if the media found out about your little coup d'état?" Mr. Kim paused, tapping the ball of his pen on the paper. "Shit tons. Don't do it again, or I'll drag you out in handcuffs."

The man resisted rolling his eyes when Mr. Kim said that what he did was illegal and earned him some penalty. Xiumin even resisted making some comment about keeping the media out of his basement if he didn't want them to find out. He only sat there and listened, mentally arguing with every word that came out of Mr. Kim's mouth.

Well... Until he mentioned dragging Xiumin anywhere in some cuffs. That wasn't such a bad picture was it?

Xiumin leaned back on the couch when the man's phone began to ring. Ah, the man was all business, wasn't he? Xiumin could fix that one way or another. 

"FPD Commissioner Kim Jaejoong," Mr. Kim answered, then waited a beat. His expression turned serious, as if it wasn't before. "...I see. I will send an agent right away." Another pause, and his eyebrows lifted. "If it's as bad as you say, I'll come myself. Thank you for reporting this. Expect me in twenty minutes."

Mr. Kim put his phone away the instant he rose from his seat, grabbing his blue suit jacket and fixing it onto himself.

"I have to go," Mr. Kim said to the man sitting on his couch, an IV still stuck to his arm. "I'll have security watch you in case the Midazolam has any late effects."  
"Whatever you say," Xiumin hummed.

Mr. Kim walked to his office door where two men stepped into the room. Xiumin was stuck on the couch watching that fantastic figure walk away. He couldn't help but to remember how his abdominal muscles felt when they were both at the club. He wanted to see how many tattoos the man had.

Before Mr. Kim let the door close behind him, he looked back at his little kitten, full and satisfied. "Don't do anything stupid."

Xiumin could only give Mr. Kim a wink when he was told to not do anything stupid. _Stupid?_ No, he'd never do anything stupid. Reckless? _Oh,_ most definitely. Mr. Kim should learn to pick his words more carefully around him. But luckily enough for him, Xiumin was still exhausted. So, his gaze turned to the security guards in the room as he moved to a laying position once more. "Strap in for a boring evening, boys."

Once again, it didn't take Xiumin long to fall asleep. He'd stay here until the next time he woke up. Then he'd pull the IV out of his arm and head home. He didn't care if he had to go through security or Mr. Kim to do so. He wanted the comfort of his own bed and now he was starting to miss his cat. Thankfully, he had been smart enough to set Bo up with an automatic feeder. So, he wouldn't have to worry about her going hungry over the weekend.


	12. Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware there was no Kyungsoo chapter for this last "cycle" I guess. Which, I didn't intend to necessarily have a specific order going on with this anyways. But yeah, there wasn't anything worth adding for him. Nothing worth writing or reading for right now. But he will have one later.

The pair barely had time to change for their lesson. Sehun rushed home to change into a clean pair of pants, put on a light black sleeveless shirt, apply deodorant, brush his teeth, and then run out. There was no time to shower. The shower would've lessened the scent that clung to him, but not completely remove it. Sehun was very much unaware of it, of course. But Sehun's scent mingled with Kyungsoo's and almost drowned away in it.

If only both boys understood what that implied.

_Mine._

The moment they stepped in the studio they found Kai with one leg stretched high behind him, arm holding his toes in place above his head. Sehun felt a pain in the lower region of his body due to the sight he saw in front of them. He was _not_ that flexible. Were they expected to do that immediately?? Surely, there would be a buffer period before they were put to that test. But Kai relaxed and turned to the boys with an eyebrow raised.

_You're late._

Sehun flinched as Kai spoke. Suddenly he was taking more shallow breaths as if his lungs couldn't work. Their teacher still managed to be so intimidating, even if he wasn't doing anything. He said to relax, but Sehun couldn't. He was going to have learn how to get over this if he was ever going to learn how to dance like Kai did. There was no way he could properly perform when he was this tense. 

Speaking of scary ( _but incredibly handsome_ ), Kai lifted his two fingers in their direction and beckoned them over.

Sehun looked over at Yixing to find his worried, brown eyes looking back at him. But then, the older bravely went forth ahead of his friend to take any scolding they might receive for being… What, like… Twenty minutes late?

"Welcome to class, Yixing," Kai said with a handsome smile. Yixing's shoulders immediately relaxed as a pleased sigh escaped him. A hand reached up to nervously adjust the black snapback on Sehun's head as he stepped forward to stand alongside Yixing. 

"Sehun," he added his welcome when Kai's black eyes sailed to Sehun's. Camouflaged in the shadows of his irises, Kai's pupils dilated on Sehun's body. Sehun felt frozen in place, like a deer in front of headlights. He couldn't even respectfully nod his head, despite how much he was kicking himself to do so.

 _Did…_ Did Kai's eyes just drop and focus on his body...?

Sehun didn't understand why his heart began to pound in his chest. Yes, Kai was attractive. But he wasn't attractive enough to make his heart do this!

Okay, that was a lie. He was terribly attractive and could probably make Sehun's heart stop with a single touch. But Sehun hated how Kai's gaze affected him so. 

"Why are my two newest students late to their first lesson?" Kai finally asked, but his expression was mildly amused.  
"Hm..?" Sehun blinked as if he was waking up when he realized Kai asked a question.

 _Shit._ He had been staring.

"Oh! Uhh..." Sehun started as his mind replayed what Kai said so he could formulate some kind of answer for him. "It's- uh... It's a long story." Sehun stammered before clearing his throat, trying to find his spine in the process.

Kai's eyebrow lifted as if to say, "Try me."  
"The storm last night kind of forced us to both stay at a friend's place. And well... This morning was particularly eventful. I also might've not been paying attention to the time and underestimated how long the drive would be." His hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes left Kai so he could get a proper breath in. Sehun was very vague on the details of everything. But he was not keen on blurting out that Kyungsoo fell asleep on him last night and he didn't want to move. Especially not after he witnessed the way Kai interacted with him. _Hell no._ But Sehun was also trying to slightly take the blame so that if they were in trouble Yixing would get off easier.

Unfortunately, Sehun had no idea how cunning the man opposite of him was. Especially considering those dark eyes observed his body again. This left Sehun internally screaming once more.

He was going to die here. Sehun's mind decided on some dramatic death where he lost consciousness in the middle of a lesson and would be pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. Sehun figured the odds of that happening were rather high if Kai would be dancing.

"I see," Kai finally said, but it was doubly-implied as his eyes crawled back to Sehun's face. With a smile that broke the lingering silence, Kai turned to the barre and placed a strong, masculine grip around the pole. "Since you've just arrived, you'll need to stretch before we begin."

Effortlessly, Kai lifted his right foot and hooked his heel over the barre that was level with his abdomen. His legs looked long in his black pants, but now they proved to show no restraint in flexibility whatsoever, folding his body to touch the roof of his foot. 

Sehun had been expecting some routine stretches. _Not with this man, apparently._ Sehun didn't notice the whimper that escaped his lips when Kai put his foot on the pole with ease. That was going to hurt. Yep. No doubt about it.

This class was going to be hell. 

Kai looked to Yixing, who tried it first. He was able to lift his leg to the barre, but groaned in pain. But otherwise, he managed. "Very good, Yixing. But you will be refined." Then with an amused smile, Kai turned to Sehun.

"Would you like to give it a try?"

Sehun took in a deep breath before nodding. No, he wouldn't like to give this a try. But he was in too deep to back out. He committed to this, so he might as well go through with it.

Sehun took in another deep breath as he used his hands to help him lift a leg up. Another quiet whimper left him when his ankle found the bar. His eyes were shut tight and both of his lips were sucked between his teeth at the pain. He was trying to breathe through it, but it felt like something was going to rip already.

Yep. He was going to die here. He and Yixing might as well go buy their gravestones after this session, if they survive it. _It was lit, fam._ Then they could go get a lawyer to make their wills out. He could leave everything he owned to his parents' Shar-Pei, Mochi.

Despite Sehun planning out his own funeral in his mind, he managed to somewhat hold the stretch. Not as good as Yixing did, however. He was shaking and was nowhere close to how Kai was doing it. But he was trying even if he felt like he was dying. But he looked like some overgrown child trying too hard to keep up with their idol.

He was going to be sore all week from this one stretch probably. 

"That's enough," Kai said, after he made sure Sehun stretched the other leg. "You have some work ahead of you, Sehun. But with dedication you will do this with ease."

With that, Kai gestured for the two to move to the center of the studio.

-

For the first hour, Kai taught the boys the basics of ballet. So, he went over the first through fifth positions of both the feet and the arms.

After Yixing was done "breaking his feet," the last hour would be his "demise." For this part came the basics of ballet movement: the plie, releve and saute.

"I look like an idiot," Yixing whispered to Sehun, both arms up and squatting with his toes struggling to point opposite directions.

Sehun started to respond, reassuring Yixing that they both did, someone beat him to it.

For a voice breathed into Yixing's neck from behind.

"It's not from the movements."

Yixing actually cried out in fear, unraveling himself into a launch forward, tripping and rolling onto the hardwood floor. He was gripping his chest as if it exploded, staring wildly at his dance instructor.

Kai stood in the now empty spot between two students with a playful grin on his face.

"H-How did you-. My heart. Oh my god." Yixing's brown eyes rolled into his skull with the expected dramatic exhale. Then he stared at his teacher in disbelief. He was _just_ in front of the classroom, Yixing _swore_ it. How did he get there??

"Before we leave class, let's try the arabesque," Kai looked to the boys as if Yixing wasn't recovering on the ground in front of him. "Take the barre if you need balance, and extend your leg out like this..." A long, black leg gracefully drew out from behind Kai's figure. "Tuck your hips down. Height is not so important as the tuck… Make sure your hips stay tilted down. Pulse your leg into the air for about..." Kai started to lift his foot above his head and back down again, "20 reps. If you feel confident in the position, try without the barre."

He put his foot down as if it weighed a feather and then looked at Sehun. "Give it a try." Kai tapped his index finger on the barre behind him the same way he tapped his lips. There was an attractive look in his eyes, as if everything he said and did had a double-meaning, and that one always meant _I know you want me._

So, after helping Yixing back up Sehun reluctantly walked over to the barre next to Kai. He was definitely not feeling confident in the fact that every muscle and tendon in his legs were screaming at him. But when he looked back at Kai he met his eyes and once again he felt as if his spine was caving in on itself. He swallowed as he took on a deer in the headlight kind of expression. Part of him was daring him to try it without the barre. _Impress him. You got this._ It said. But reality told him he definitely did not have this and he'd end up breaking something if he tried to impress Kai.

Sheepishly he glanced away, practically confirming Kai's double meaning in his expression. But he slowly he went to try the position Kai showed off.

Unfortunately, he did not hear the part about the tuck in the hips. So, he ended up completely straining himself as he tried to get his leg behind him and upwards. The strain was completely obvious on his face as sweat ended up falling from the side of his face, which was scrunched up as if he ate something sour. 

"Tuck your hips," Kai was saying and reaching for Sehun's hips.

And then something strange happened, for both Kai and Sehun.

-

It was 5,000 volts. Kai knew, certain that this staggering power of an electrical current was equivalent to the voltage he used to keep aggressive werewolves off his property ages ago.

It was the kind of voltage that killed a man, but Kai wasn't a man.

The second Kai's single palm came in contact with the boy's waist, the voltage sent his muscles into a seize-hold. His fingers involuntarily clamped onto Sehun's pelvic bone with enough force to crush the bone.

An overwhelming tidal wave of dark energy overcame his nerves for the time. It was so powerful, it was enough to disrupt his focus and irritate him. The source of the energy was the sickly boy himself.

Kai could only clench his jaws to keep from making any sort of physical reaction. He played quick to the magic that was pulsating through his veins again.

With his inhuman strength, he grabbed the barre with his free hand and sent the current through. This helped remove the attention of force of the palm on Sehun's waist to the metal in the other hand that held to with white knuckles.

-

Sehun's eyes slammed shut as he felt himself immediately begin to tense from Kai's touch. Sehun never felt the violent shock come from him. 

Kai's hand suddenly clamped down on his hip with a force the boy could have never expected. His other hand slammed onto the barre as he tried to bite back the cry of pain that tried to escape from him, turning it into a sharp whine that could hopefully be attributed to a straining muscle. His hip that was in Kai's clutches was desperate for relief. But there was no way for him to get the relief so long as Kai still had a hold on him. He couldn't even lower his leg because of the intensity of Kai's grip.

Strangely enough, Sehun was almost hyper aware of the muscles in Kai's hand as he tried to focus on anything other than the pain he felt. It was like Kai's hand was cramping. He could obviously feel the tightness of his muscles through his grip. But the muscles were quaking underneath his skin, despite how perfectly still Kai's hand was.

Sehun's broken bones before. Never this slowly, but he could almost swear his hip bone was close to shattering. He couldn't catch a proper breath and his mind was starting to race in panic that was focused on the pain he was feeling. 

The second Kai's hand let go of him Sehun's leg dropped to the ground, causing him to quietly whimper from the pain that came with moving his hip. His eyes opened as he tried to take in a deep breath. If Sehun wasn't sweating before he sure was now.

He focused on his breathing instead of the force standing right next to him.

_Class is dismissed._

Sehun jumped when he heard Kai speak right next to him, as if he forgot he was right there. His head turned as his wide eyes met Kai's. His pupils dilated in fear as they looked at Kai, his expression silently asking what the _hell_ happened. The confusion only grew as Kai smiled.

He would never know that Kai was all too aware of _what_ he actually was, even if Sehun was still left in the dark.

"Yes sir," Sehun breathed in a shaky tone. His heart heaved in his chest the moment Kai started to walk away from him, as if it was just now remembering to beat.

Sehun's eyes found the dent Kai left in the barre and he swallowed hard. Was that force on his hip?! How the hell did Kai even have that crazy kind of strength?!

He didn't realize he was quaking and frozen in place for the first several moments after Kai left the studio. "Hyung?" Sehun shakily called for his friend, trying to pull his eyes off of the dent in the barre. He found Yixing through the mirror as his hands still gripped onto the barre, afraid to put weight on his feet, and his hip by extension.

"I-... I may need help walking." Sehun admitted, earning a slight chuckle from the boy who was approaching him.  
"Wow, Sehun. Don't try and keep up with him. If something hurts _that_ bad, let him know." Yixing had no idea what transpired between the two.  
"I'll keep that in mind," He groaned as he tried to force himself to let go of the barre and put weight on his feet. It stung. But it wasn't so bad. So long as he didn't move.

Sehun would be limping out of the studio with an arm around Yixing. Later that evening when he was going to shower he'd find a pissed off dark bruise in the exact shape of Kai's hand on his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to be traveling for two weeks. I plan on going to see Monsta x and then going to visit a city I call my second home for a week basically lol. 
> 
> So, yeah. I'll be out two weeks. I should be able to at least definitely update with another small chapter. But after the next chapter I plan for a very meaty chapter to be posted. Hopefully that could tide you over until my return. However, I still have work and have to prep for being gone for two weeks. Sooooo we will see if I can edit that much in three short days lol. Either way, you will at least have this update and surely another small one.


	13. Junmyeon

_A month before Kyungsoo is found…_

 

The squeals of a desperate rabbit was cut off with a fierce crunch as jaws finally managed to get a proper grasp on it. While holding the limp creature in his jaws, the dark male glanced around, ears pulled back before he dropped his kill on the ground. He was so aware of every sound around him and every movement in his vision. He was also very much aware of the fact that he had no appetite whatsoever. Even still, an unspoken urging inside of him managed to coax the wolf into eating his kill.

He was so full. But an annoying pest within him was reminding him not to waste anything. Killing has to be for a reason. He found himself trying to shake the thought away as if it was water on his fur. He was unsuccessful in doing so as he still finished off his prey, for the most part at least. Scavengers could have the rest.

Despite the overwhelming fullness he felt, a hunger still drove him to push further through the woods. It wasn't long before he found himself at the base of the mountain peak. A breeze that had been carried down from it caused his bloody snout to look up in wonder. Blood was in the air. Quite a bit of it too. After licking his chops, he began to make his way up the peak. Having four legs did manage to give him a slight edge when scaling it. Although, his size and build did make it awkward to move up some places. But a well-placed jump could bypass many of those.

As he got closer and closer to the kills he was able to discern that they were all werewolves. But with hackles raised, Junmyeon silently continued his climb.

A small herd of mountain goats paused his climb, cognac eyes that were darker than before momentarily calculated if the risk of being on the business end of those horns was worth getting another kill. As if to make their point clear, the male rams lowered their heads and shook them, showing off their horns as a warning while others bleated and moved for parts of the mountain the wolf could not follow. The warning seemed to work as the wolf continued his ascent.

Finally, he had reached his destination with hackles naturally raised. His eyes immediately found the bodies. But it was the man sitting close to them that made his eyes darken more as blood boiled. Salivary glands began to do their job as the male considered treating this man the same way he treated the rabbit earlier. Fangs were visible as he slowly moved forward until he was several feet away from him.

He’s met this man in the outskirts of the territory a few times before. Never did he attack him or chase him away from the territory. These deaths are on him now. These were pack mates, family. Now their stiff bodies laid strewn about in a pile. They deserved a better death than this.

 _Why?_ A demanding question was asked, not considering if it could reach the man or not. But the man’s head looked down at the world below the cliff he sat on. Perhaps a reaction to his thoughts being invaded.

The man let out a tiresome sigh before standing to his feet. The vampire turned, and it's as if the shadows followed, giving an eerie aurora especially when his black eyes found the wolf.

"I think," Kai’s smooth voice snaked lightly from his lips, danger behind every carefully spoken word, "you should be careful… My sweet pup... There are… _others_ who care for you..." Others, he said, gesturing to the bodies around his feet. His breath reeked of their blood.

It was then that Junmyeon understood what was happening here. Kai was walking a thin line. The corpses of some of Junmyeon’s pack mates had been dead a few hours. Giving their blood enough time to congeal and become toxic to vampires. Typically, this would render a vampire unconscious if they fed off a dead body. But if one drank only a slight bit of dead man’s blood at a time, a vampire could get drunk off of it.

 _One bite... Just one bite could force him into hiding…_ His mind weighed the pros and cons of attacking. He’d unlikely kill him. But a single werewolf bite could do him enough damage to keep him away from Junmyeon’s people for a while. But... One bite from Kai meant he was going to be bleeding a lot more than usual. And he was quite a way from help.

Regardless, when Junmyeon understood the situation his ears shot up and his head lowered as he took a step closer.

_They were family!_

Accompanying the silent outburst was a strange sound that was like that of a growl mixed with a whine. Despite being a wolf it felt as if the heat of tears were behind his eyes.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his jaw and shouted with the deep voice of an angry king, " _Out of my mind, dog, or speak to me with a mouth!_ "

Junmyeon flinched as Kai shouted. A quick glance was shot over to the bodies around Kai's feet before he took a few steps backwards. His head hung lower, fangs no longer visible, nose sniffing the bloodied ground, ears pulled back, but his eyes still were looking up at Kai.

_Please. Go. Don't kill anyone. No more tonight._

As he took on a more submissive behavior his eyes lightened up some. He knew Kai was going to kill again. He had to. Much how he had to. But surely he's had his fill for the evening and could leave Junmyeon and his people be.

Kai’s eyes opened as he observed the wolf. He was listening now at least.

"It seems you don't understand..." Kai started to walk to him, slowly, and circled him. He knew how werewolves worked. He's watched them for quite a long time.

Junmyeon found himself lowering himself, until his belly touched the ground. A subconscious attempt to make himself smaller. But never once did he relax his legs and actually go into a laying position. His eyes followed Kai as best they could without him turning around. His eyes momentarily darkened as they went to one of Kai’s ankles. A quick bite there and he could break away and run...

But Kai stopped in front of Junmyeon and squatted so his black eyes threatened to see every part of him. "Have you ever tasted your own kin before?" He let the question hang in the little space between them. The question he asked churned feelings of disgust, but Junmyeon did not tell him that he had not. He’s never fed on his own. Despite the disgust he was feeling his salivary glands were once again kicking in. Kai’s blood-stained throat was so close...

No, he'd have to take his head off completely before Kai killed him. He knew he wasn't that strong to do so quickly enough.

"I have," Kai’s confession had not even a hint of conviction. "Vampires are not so delicious. Our blood is bitter. But it becomes finer as we age, like red wine..." He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and hummed, "Witches… Witches are sweet, some like candy, others like chocolate… But I am not so much a sweet tooth. Humans are boorish.”

Intelligent eyes watched Kai as he spoke, taking in every micro expression he made. If he got the feeling to run he would without second thought. 

“But _werewolves,_ " he leaned in close and smirked darkly, "they are like _steak_. I smell your blood and it makes my mouth water... The first time I tried you, I couldn't get enough."

That foolish part of Junmyeon grew stronger as his pupils constricted. Kai’s words managed to cause Junmyeon’s hackles to rise once again. His nose flared as the blood on the dead man’s breath became overwhelming. Despite the source of the blood, it had a similar effect that it'd have on a shark. His own mouth was watering, regardless of Kai’s terrible words.

He didn't realize he had been clenching his jaw until it loosened, about to start to open...

Kai was leaning away from him on the balls of his bare feet. This left Junmyeon blinking and trying to recover from the trance he had been in.

Junmyeon did not know what possessed him. But he rose until he was eye level with Kai. His head shook, but once again his eyes remained trained on the dead man across from him. Bravely he reached out again. _Not like you. Good._

But Kai was entertained, stretching his legs to tower over his small, canine frame. " _Good?_ Then I suppose I am good, too." He ran his wiry fingers through the mess of black hair and turned his back to Junmyeon, looking at the bodies like a work of art. "There is a tale the sages once told… Of two wolves locked in eternal battle, one black and one white, one over the other, again and again... You know this tale, I'm sure."

Finally, he asked, "And which do you think wins every time for my kind and your kind?"

It was a tale Junmyeon’s father used to tell him as a child. But… Junmyeon still paused.

_The one you feed._

He repeated the conclusion his father had always come to. It was a shame really. It was easy to see which wolf had won in Kai. He wondered if Kai was this terrible as a human. But he shook that train of thought from his mind.

“Very good.” Kai began to walk back to the cliff edge, his seat on top of the world, unconcerned with the little beast behind him.

_Not like you._

He stated as ears once again pinned against his skull. But at the daring choice of words he took a hesitant step back.

Kai stopped. The silence consumed the air until his reply slowly cut it through like a venomous knife, "... You are truly naive." He turned back to Junmyeon, a flash of red sparking in his eyes. “You desire to feed the good in you, hm? But have you considered just how much the evil has already consumed? The monster is not trapped inside you… ‘You’ are trapped inside… What I’m looking at… _The monster._ ” Kai looked back at the moon hanging over the forest. “It’s almost a pity that such a powerful beast is stuck with _you._ The wolf… _He_ could be useful. But you? You only hamper what could be.”

There was something more here from the vampire. Surely there was. The dark wolf slowly raised his head up and his ears no longer pinned against his skull. Mentally he was preparing himself for the fight of his life or to run. But he seemed so proud in the moment.

_You're a fool._

_The two wolves... It is a cycle. Balance. Harmony... Between peace... Chaos._ One of his ears flicked to the side as if he had heard a noise from there. But he was still prepared to take action, regardless of what it was. His words were truly going to test Kai's patience.

 _Monsters can die. Death creates life. Redemption is possible. Always._ He felt as if his breathing should be accelerated. But he was eerily calm in such a face of adversity.

Kai began to let out a loud and guttural laugh.

Kai picked up the body of a young adult man, stiff and pale with hands left mutilated from mid-transformation. Kai grabbed a wad of brown hair and snapped the neck back to reveal the plasma already on the throat. Then, with black eyes glowing red, he ran a tongue from the corpse's jugular knot between his collar bones, all the way up his throat, slowly over the Adam's apple and up to the earlobe where he bit sensually and shamelessly. He took in the stale blood, pupils enlarging inside red flames that remained deathly still on Junmyeon the entire time.

A low growl started to come from Junmyeon at the sight.

A thick string of blood clung to Kai's plump, bottom limp when he pulled away, still holding the corpse like a fainted princess. "The wolf," he grinned, red fangs bare and all, "would do much worse than I… If you fed it what it really wanted."

Junmyeon knew he should leave. But he couldn't. In a moment he became all too aware that this could be his last night on this planet. But in that same moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care. All he had to do was manage one bite. Force this man into hiding, or better yet... Maybe the pack would find him. A vampire without his healing against a pack? Even Kai would end up having his bones chewed on as a snack.

He watched red eyes with glowing brown eyes that were getting darker and growing closer to black with each passing breath. As Kai fed Junmyeon was putting one paw in front of the other. He could not hear the man when he muttered some encouragement to Junmyeon’s wolf side. All he could hear was his heart fiercely pumping. Then... His body rippled and shuddered underneath his pelt.

Any objections he might've had to this were immediately silenced. His entire mind was silent. His entire body felt as if it had been set a blaze, despite the chilly air up so high. Junmyeon has never had to deal with someone like this before. Someone who has killed people of his pack and would definitely kill again. He also has never been in this situation since he first changed all those years ago. Back then, everything hurt. Now, everything was on fire, even as bones started to crack and mold to better suit another form.

It was not long, and it was not as ugly, in a sense, as normal transformations. Those had clear destinations; a human or a wolf. This did not. This was somewhere in between. The four limbs he walked on grew longer until it appeared that he was more so crawling. Sharp talons dug into the earth for a moment before they pushed off of it, allowing him to stand up once the rest of his body was done with the change. Now he was standing several inches taller Kai. Despite being so full earlier, his stomach growled with a desperate hunger.

Perhaps Kai was right. Perhaps that evil wolf had been fed far too much already. But it wanted _more._

Any rational thought he might've previously had was gone. His mind was silenced as it practically went dark for this kind of change. There was only red. There were only the two monsters here around his dead family. Himself and Kai. Slowly the monstrosity that Junmyeon had become approached Kai. The dead in his arms was the only thing that stopped him from lunging out at him in this moment.

"Good..." The edge of Kai's soft lips twisted upward, unafraid of the beast. "Let's see you become someone _just_ like me."

So, Kai dropped the body.

Junmyeon’s ears twitched at the sound of Kai's voice, insisting he heard him. But if he registered what he was saying was still uncertain. A long arm reached down back towards the earth, once his claws were on the ground he leaned into it, causing him to drop about two or three feet in height. His attention was now on the body at Kai's feet. His other "hand" reached out as he scooted closer, almost as if he was unsure of how to walk in such a form. Dead eyes were staring back up at him as a low whine left him.

Kai unbuttoned his black, silk top down to his belly button and sat the collar open wide so that his entire chest was exposed, pale but painted red down the middle. Lifting his chin, he let a large hand feel his own Adam's apple pleasurably. "Come and taste what you _really_ crave. You'll never be the same once you try flesh. Feed the black wolf, Junmyeon; you'll find then that you can't ever stop."

Kai's voice brought him back. His wolfish muzzle looked up at the man, lips curling back to reveal large fangs that he intended to use. His eyes followed his fingers as they ran along his Adam's apple like someone was dragging a piece of meat in front of a starved animal. Drool fell from his jaws as his stomach growled. The beast was in a complete trance as he looked up at the man.

The beast's breathing was audible now as dark eyes held on to Kai, looking like a dog starving for its next meal. Despite all the power this form provided, there was a chance that Kai could easily kill him. Then again, most animals are more dangerous when backed into a corner.

With a loud snarl he pushed himself up with his hands to stand back up on his hind legs. Jaws were open and going directly for that Adam's apple that looked so succulent right now. Claws reached up to attempt to grasp at the vampire so that he could send him to the ground in his assault and keep him pinned while he tore into him. In this state Junmyeon would likely start feeding on Kai before he could even kill him for good.

-

As fast as Junmyeon barreled into him, Kai’s left hand grasped his snout and shoved it up to keep his jaws from clenching his throat. His right slammed into the monster’s windpipe and seized it with a grip straight from hell. The silver ring on his ring finger sinking deep into the brown fur, a disgusting sizzling sound following along with a mixture of a scream and a howl. Despite his prepared position, Junmyeon’s claws ripped at his forearms, rending flesh bare to the elbows. The intense pain made him very, _very_ angry.

The wolf man pushed and pushed as it snapped, growled, roared and slobbered, giving no rational thought at all. Kai was more rational than this stupid beast and he was drunk on four bodies.

So, when his feet skidded six inches closer to the edge of Ethereal Peak, he let Junmyeon come one last time, adding more wounds to his chest. But with the force he gave himself, Kai lifted him by the throat and middle section clear over himself and tossed Junmyeon clear over the precipice.

There was half a second's silence.

Then he listened for cries or squeals or breaking bones, and especially a loud thump of the body. With glowing red eyes, he peered down over the edge to find what he wanted. Junmyeon’s body was completely still.

"What a shame," he breathed, digging three fingers into the depth of an inch-wide and foot-long wound across his chest. He brought his three fingers to his lips and licked his own blood like frosting.

And then he turned and walked into the darkness. He made his descent from the peak with little interest checking the fallen body for means of survival. From that distance, Junmyeon would need a healing factor as quick and powerful as a vampire to live.

He was no vampire. He was hardly even a monster; the naive boy clearly didn't know what one looked like.

-

Next thing Junmyeon knew he was falling. It happened far too sudden for the creature to know where he went wrong. The only thing he knew was the sudden pain that encompassed his entire left side of his body as he hit a rock that was jutting out from the side of the cliff. Bones crushed on impact with a sickening crunch and a sharp yelp, while his body bounced off of it and continued its descent. A few more bones fractured when he landed on his right side on the cold ground.

Eyes were wide open, a dead stare in front of him as they slowly returned to a glossy brown. His chest was not moving. But then again, in this form he had shorter fur. It was easy to see how disfigured his chest was. His left ribs were crushed and almost looked like they had all but caved in on his left side. It would've been a logical conclusion to assume some of those ribs pierced his lung, especially by the blood that was coming out of his open maw, or that his ribs might've even punctured the heart.

There was the smell of burnt flesh accompanying the smell of blood in the air. Directly on Junmyeon’s misfigured sternum was an angry three inch in diameter clump of welts. The result of Kai trying to maintain his grip on the beast while the silver ring burnt his flesh. Even if Junmyeon survived this. That was not a wound that would heal. 

Besides that, Junmyeon’s right arm was under him, and bones were fractured there and in his right leg. If he wasn't dead now, it'd be acceptable to assume he was on his way to dying within the next few minutes.

Sometime later the alarm of howls rang out stating that a dead or gravely injured member had been found.


	14. Xiumin

Xiumin caught sight of Mr. Kim while he was in the break room. It wasn’t for long, but the man was making his way from the offices to the elevator.

The mere sight of him left Xiumin frustrated.

When he got back to his lab he sat down in a chair a huff. He grabbed his phone to go through it to try and ease his frustration. It was then that a thought came to him. How long had he been in Mr. Kim’s office while he was unconscious? So, out of curiosity he used his phone to go through Mr. Kim’s personal files. Which, Xiumin already knew that he was all business so it wasn't as if there was much there that was interesting. But he wanted to see the security footage from when he was unconscious.

Eventually he found it and began to play it out. There wasn't actually too much to see at first. Xiumin was laid out on the couch in Mr. Kim’s office as a nurse got an IV on him to get him some fluids. But once that nurse left, it was a touch interesting.

Mr. Kim stared at Xiumin for a long time before he sighed. Xiumin couldn't help but to laugh when Mr. Kim called him an asshole. Promptly the man was standing up and seemed to be walking past Xiumin to go to his desk, but then... He paused.

Xiumin leaned over in his chair as he stared at his phone with curiosity in his wide eyes. Mr. Kim was reaching out to him and Xiumin could make out some skin that was exposed. " _Nooo…_ " Disbelief was written on Xiumin’s face as he watched the footage far too closely. Did Mr. Kim actually touch him?

... No. He didn't.

Xiumin groaned as Mr. Kim yanked his shirt down in the video after hesitating. Xiumin closed the footage and tossed his phone on the table. So, Mr. Kim wanted to touch him. That was grand news. But what was it going to take to get him to do so?

 _Although…_ There was an idea that Xiumin had. His fingers drummed on the table as he weighed his options. Ultimately, he decided he wanted to give Mr. Kim that extra push he needed. Because quite frankly, Xiumin was getting to the point that he _needed_ the man to touch him. It's never taken Xiumin this long to get someone in bed. But even so, he knew that even Mr. Kim’s iron will could be bent just enough to allow the flood gates to open. That's all he'd need.

Xiumin rose from his seat to begin to get to work. He was determined to have Mr. Kim by next week. So he had a lot of work to do.

\--

A week passed.

Xiumin was convinced he perfected his "recipe." So, one afternoon after lunch Xiumin was sat in his lab as he eyed what seemed to be a black cologne bottle in his hand. He knew once he put some of the cologne on there would be no turning back. It wasn't that Xiumin was afraid of taking risks. But he knew exactly how potent the pheromones he synthesized are. Once he put some of the "cologne" on, he'd be exposed to the pheromones as well. He was probably actually going to be in actual pain before Mr. Kim would touch him.

 _That_ intimidated him the most.

Xiumin mixed the pheromones in with a simple vanilla-based cologne. Mr. Kim wouldn't be able to "smell" the pheromones, but he'd be able to smell the vanilla scent on Xiumin. Although his body would still respond to the pheromones exactly how Xiumin wanted him to. He made sure of it. Not even Mr. Kim could ignore this.

The pheromones Xiumin synthesized were that of a werewolf. He had no other option because humans didn't produce strong enough pheromones and pheromones from other animals would have little to no effect on humans. However, werewolves were the perfect mix of human and animal.

Much like dogs, werewolves could actually have some kind of heat cycle. It was all tied to the moon and not as insane as an actual dog. But there was a strong exception. A super blue blood moon did have an extreme effect on their bodies. Xiumin knew from first-hand experience about eight years ago how potent that was. Well, he experienced a lessened version of that, when there was a super blood moon.

There's only been one time in Xiumin’s life that he thought he was actually going to die. It was during that experience Xiumin had. A werewolf booty call of his went through this cycle without warning him. While Xiumin assumed he was in for it for only a single night, it ended up dragging out for a full week. Xiumin was convinced he was going to die from exhaustion, but if that's how he went... He couldn't complain. Not to mention those pheromones that the werewolf was creating was something Xiumin couldn't have turned down if he wanted to.

So, here Xiumin was... Staring at a bottle that held those exact same pheromones. Sure, he created them to deteriorate after an hour exposed to oxygen. That way he and Mr. Kim wouldn't be locked in his office for a full week, unfortunately. But it'd still definitely give Mr. Kim that push.

Today was the day.

Xiumin was wholly prepared for this. All he was wearing was gray sweatpants and a gray zipped up jacket. That was actually it. He didn’t even bother with underwear. Xiumin didn't want to waste time taking off clothes once it came down to it. Everything they'd need would be in one of his jacket pockets. So now Xiumin simply had to put on the "cologne" and make a beeline for Mr. Kim’s office.

After standing up he sprayed some of the cologne on his upper chest and at the base of his neck. He made sure the pheromones wouldn't have a long range. He didn't need to get distracted with Mr. Kim’s secretary jumping him. So, they had a short range and Xiumin made sure it was all the shorter by not spraying any on his wrists.

It was then that Xiumin sat the bottle down and practically ran out of his lab and to the elevator. He knew it wouldn't be long before the pheromones began to affect him. Sure enough, while he was in the elevator he felt his body temperature skyrocket. By the time he reached the twenty-seventh floor he could've swore he was sweating and he's only been exposed to the pheromones for about five to ten minutes.

Once he stepped off the elevator his lust filled eyes immediately snapped onto the secretary. Has she always been this attractive? _Focus._ "Can you please alert Mr. Kim that I need to speak with him."

"Can I get a name?"

 _Oh,_ her voice was so lovely. Xiumin wanted to hear more of it. "Xiumin," He said as he dragged his gaze to Mr. Kim’s office door so he'd stop staring at the lady like a piece of meat. "Tell him I have to speak with him about the security camera footage in the most recent homicide of a werewolf. Also, I need to ask permission for some experiments I'd like to run that could benefit the organization."

Xiumin felt lightheaded as he stared ahead at the door, waiting for it to open for him. His hands balled up into fists as his nails dug into palms. He needed Mr. Kim to open that door now. Otherwise he'd never make it into that office and odds were he'd end up entertaining himself with the secretary instead.

The second that door unlocked Xiumin was rushing towards it. It shut and locked behind him while Xiumin almost whined when he saw Mr. Kim. His bottom lip trapped itself between his teeth as he tugged his jacket down a little more, an attempt to hide his growing arousal so he could make his approach to Mr. Kim’s desk.

Meanwhile, Mr. Kim stayed seated at his desk. His long, black-slacked legs crossed authoritatively in his leather office seat, with his black silk button-up gracing his torso like the designer brand it was, sleeves rolled up perfectly to his elbows, and a copper shadow on his upper lids to hide the stress he's been dealing with all morning. All _week._

He didn't open his eyes or turn his head to Xiumin when he heard footsteps walk in. "Hurry," he said after an unimpressed sigh. "I'm busy."

Busy or not, the man was going to make time for him.

Xiumin started speaking fast as he made his approach. Hopefully he seemed like he was doing as Mr. Kim said and hurrying. "I have an idea to help those who have been injured on duty." He stopped in front of Mr. Kim’s desk, slowly he made his way to the side of it. His pupils were very dilated as he observed the man.

_Just... Get through this much. Get his attention. Have him thinking. Then make your move._

"Well, I was thinking about how werewolves heal. Theoretically it'd actually be possible to boost your metabolism by 9,300 percent to almost immediately heal a wound to eighty percent completion. To where it's immediately scarred over. Exactly like a witch's healing. But witch's magic destroys dead cells. Science can't destroy cells like that. So... Where do things your body wants to get rid of go? Your colon... You can see how this would be a problem if you have about three months’ worth of dead cells suddenly getting moved there."

Xiumin was still speaking. But at least Mr. Kim’s eyes opened to observe him and how offensively he was dressed.

"However! If we hook someone who is injured up with a blood transfusion along with an infusion of Vitamin A, C, and E as well as Zinc... Then it should speed up their metabolism and promote healing within their body. They'd be hungrier than usual and they will have to make bathroom trips more frequently. But.. There shouldn't be as nasty of side effects and they could potentially heal as fast as a werewolf. _Potentially._ I'll never know until I get to test out this theory on an actual wounded human."

Xiumin felt out of breath by the time he finished. One of his hands was gripping onto Mr. Kim’s desk out of desperation, trying to level himself off. If he could continue to move around Mr. Kim’s desk then the man would slowly be able to catch more and more of the pheromones. Then Mr. Kim would be the one to make a move. That's exactly what Xiumin wanted.

The only problem was the wrinkle in this plan. Sweat was about to start collecting on Xiumin’s brow, his breathing was shallow, he was starting to hurt, his face, neck, and ears were getting flushed and Xiumin’s pupils were blown out like saucers as he regarded Mr. Kim. Quite frankly, Xiumin looked high. It was then that Mr. Kim’s eyes narrowed at Xiumin’s strange body language.

His grip on the edge of Mr. Kim’s desk tightened as he took a moment to catch a breath. It felt like years since Xiumin stopped speaking, but it only was a few short moments. His free hand was beginning to tremble from his want.

No, this wasn't want. This was _need._

Xiumin thought he considered everything when he created this plan. He even thought of the pain and overwhelming want he'd feel. But he never considered his own willpower weakening.

He couldn't wait for Mr. Kim to make a move. No, no, no. He needed the man _now._

"Xiumin, what the hell are you doing?"

"As much as I love the little game we play..." Xiumin finally spoke up as his entire demeanor changed, his voice not as shaky, nor was he speaking as quickly, as it was before.

" _Excuse me?_ " Mr. Kim uncrossed his legs, ready to stand and kick Xiumin out of his office.

Instead he walked around the edge of Mr. Kim’s desk to grab his chair to force it to face Xiumin as he met the man’s glare. He was hoping to slowly introduce the pheromones to Mr. Kim. But now they were hitting him like a bus as Xiumin leaned over some to be in Mr. Kim’s personal space.

Mr. Kim didn't know why, but he inhaled sharply, whispering, " _Holy shit._ "

There were no more coherent thoughts in Xiumin’s mind. They were all gone at this point. So, it made it easy for Xiumin to say _screw it_ and help himself to climbing onto the chair so he could straddle Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim swallowed as something firm pressed itself into his pelvic area. Xiumin’s back remained straight so that he could have a slight bit of height advantage on Mr. Kim, considering how he was straddling his lap now. This meant that Mr. Kim’s nose was only a few inches from Xiumin’s neck and upper chest. Xiumin was confident that it'd be impossible for Mr. Kim to turn him away now.

But here came the kicker.

While one hand rested on the arm rest to help keep Xiumin steady, his other went to his jacket as he unzipped it, immediately revealing his bare chest. But he didn't stop there. He'd keep unzipping his jacket until his entire well-defined torso would be revealed. But Mr. Kim’s firm hand grabbed his own to prevent him from revealing anymore.

"-Stop," the word fell weakly from Mr. Kim’s salivating mouth. Finally, he looked up at the man who only seconds ago didn't appeal to him as the only one he wanted to bang in his office for an entire week. "What..." he tried hard to breathe, but when he did, he was forgetting what he wanted to say. But then he remembered so he tried again, "What the hell _did you do?_ " Xiumin ignored Mr. Kim’s question, but not his voice. His voice made it hard for Xiumin to keep his eyes open. In this moment he decided he wanted to hear Mr. Kim’s voice for the rest of his life.

" _I need you to touch me, Mr. Kim._ "

With that, Mr. Kim unzipped the rest of Xiumin’s sweatshirt and removed it himself. He was very purposely feeling Xiumin’s smooth, flawless shoulders as the useless item fell off his back onto the floor. Mr. Kim looked at the man who mounted him, consuming every muscle with lustful desire, and using his hands to do exactly as Xiumin pleaded. This was when Xiumin’s eyes opened again. He wanted to drink in every micro expression on Mr. Kim’s face as the man touched him.

Mr. Kim’s strong hands felt every part of Xiumin’s stomach, tracing slowly over his chest, around the shoulders and down his back, feeling the crevice of his spine from the muscles that fought for more attention. A heavy and shaky breath left Xiumin as the other’s hands explored his torso. He felt like he was in a dream. His left hand clung onto the armrest, afraid he'd fall backwards from the daze he was already in. His right hand went to Mr. Kim’s button up to undo the buttons as well as he could one handed and in a lust fueled daze. _Finally,_ Mr. Kim’s hands were on him. Like a cure, the pain he was feeling started to dissipate. It wasn't completely gone, but at this point Xiumin couldn't even care.

Then Mr. Kim’s left hand went to touch Xiumin’s Adam's apple while the other gripped his lower back, just above his rear, as if to keep him from moving. Xiumin’s head tilted back, giving the man as much access to his throat as he wanted.

" _Give me…_ " Mr. Kim didn't realize he was out of breath, and he hadn't even done anything yet. He was whispering into Xiumin’s collarbone where it smelled so good, an inch away from tasting what he didn't know he wanted _this much._ "Give me… Consent. _Now._ "

His right hand gave up on trying to undo the button up Mr. Kim was wearing, earning a deep chuckle from the older. Instead when the man asked for consent his hand went behind Mr. Kim’s head to run through his dark hair, urging him closer. He wanted to feel the Commissioner’s lips on his skin.

" _You already have it,_ " Xiumin rasped out, so desperate for it. Desperate for his boss. But his head turned to look down at his discarded jacket on the floor. "There's condoms and lube in my jacket pockets..." Xiumin was nothing if not prepared for this. The lube was water based since oil and condoms did not mix. Xiumin was at least smart about his casual affairs. He got tested about every eight weeks just in case, which he went and got tested a few days ago. So, he knew he was still clean. But he didn't know if Mr. Kim was clean.

Mr. Kim reeled his head away from Xiumin’s skin before ever gracing it with his lips. Mr. Kim let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He took a long second to play with his bottom lip. But when he opened his eyes, they dilated like bloated balloons. He was as high off Xiumin as Xiumin was off him. “What am I to do with you?”

"Just... _Please, sir,_ " Xiumin unashamedly whined as his forehead went to rest on Mr. Kim’s shoulder. His body fluidly rolled into Mr. Kim’s as if to spur him on. Years of giving lap dances shined through in that movement. It caused Mr. Kim to throw his head back and groan due to some much needed friction. " _Please, please, please…_ " he groaned. Xiumin would confess to a murder he hasn't even heard of before if that meant that Mr. Kim would have him right here and right now.

Suddenly Mr. Kim was grabbing Xiumin's rear with too much force, hoisting him tightly against his abs and using an unforeseen amount of strength to lift themselves from his office chair to his leather couch. He ignored the contents that spilled from Xiumin’s jacket, earning a whimper from Xiumin.

But Xiumin still wrapped his legs around Mr. Kim’s waist and his arms around the man’s neck. He couldn't wait until they got to the couch. The terribly handsome groan Mr. Kim let out earlier made sure of that. His lips took to peppering desperate and needy kisses all along the side of Mr. Kim’s neck. A few landed on that damned jawline of his that was always so distracting. A few were lower and closer to his collarbone as Xiumin nosed Mr. Kim’s shirt out of his way. The few kisses that managed to grace his collarbone weren't as sweet as the others. Teeth brushed his collarbone as he nipped at the skin, never biting down, but testing the waters.

Once they reached the couch Xiumin unwrapped himself as Mr. Kim dumped him on the couch. Xiumin was wiggling to adjust his position on the couch, along with kicking his shoes off. Mr. Kim pushed his knee into the restless kitten's diaphragm to keep him still. This halted Xiumin’s wiggling and pushed some breath out of his lungs. He still managed to get his shoes and socks off, but otherwise he was stuck in place as he looked up at Mr. Kim.

The younger was shaking as met Mr. Kim’s gaze, and it certainly wasn't out of fear. He swallowed as his eyes dropped down to watch him unbuckle his belt. Xiumin leaned his head back some as his eyes closed. How long has he been under the effects of the pheromones? Fifteen minutes or so? Xiumin was eager for things to kick off, considering the dull ache was still there. The sound of the belt whipping out of its loops made him shudder more than he already was as he waited. For the moment he was hoping that Mr. Kim’s office was sound proof. Namely so the secretary doesn't file some kind of complaint against him personally.

All his thoughts immediately vanished as cold leather wrapped itself around his neck.

Xiumin’s eyes flew open with a wilder look than before as he let out a surprised gasp. It's yet to tighten so Xiumin’s breathing was still fine. Well, as fine as it could be with a knee pressing into his diaphragm.

"There are consequences for arousing me," Mr. Kim said firmly despite how much he wanted to get on with it, too. Mr. Kim’s eyes consumed Xiumin’s nearly naked body beneath him, so strong and rigid and at the mercy of the belt around his neck, at Mr. Kim's mercy.

Mr. Kim’s firm voice spoke up as Xiumin studied his face, still not resisting this at all. Once he registered his statement a smirk briefly appeared on his lips. He was definitely surprised, but far from put off by this development. Now he was only amused by the prospect of walking out of Mr. Kim’s office with a fresh dark line around his neck if the man got too zealous.

Regardless, Xiumin would wear that bruising proudly.

His hands reached out to Mr. Kim. They gripped onto his shirt and pulled him a hair closer so his hands could get where they wanted to go. Then they met at his sternum. He went to finish the job he started earlier; unbuttoning his shirt. But the second he grabbed the first button he paused. His eyes looked away from the shirt to meet Mr. Kim’s gaze once again.

" _Please?_ "

If Mr. Kim wanted to play like this, Xiumin would comply. Even if that meant asking permission to unbutton his shirt for him. Due to how docile he was right now, he didn't even consider testing Mr. Kim’s authority.

The commissioner leaned in with a growl, "Please, _Mr. Kim._ " He didn't move until Xiumin said it.

Xiumin blinked at Mr. Kim as he corrected him. It wasn't long before Xiumin was parroting it back, "Please, Mr. Kim." Then his practiced hands worked in tandem to unbutton the rest of Mr. Kim’s shirt. He needed to get his own hands on that body. By the time the shirt was unbuttoned Mr. Kim was finally completely joining Xiumin on the couch.

Mr. Kim long legs easily made themselves comfortable between Xiumin’s. This left one of Xiumin’s legs pinned against the back of the couch. His other leg was forced to wrap itself around one of Mr. Kim’s legs otherwise it'd be almost dangling off the edge of the couch.

Hands finally settled themselves on Mr. Kim’s bare chest. Xiumin’s palms flattened against Mr. Kim’s skin, wanting to feel as much as he could. He was about to start exploring Mr. Kim’s body with his hands, but then he felt a tongue on his neck. His hands froze so he could focus on the sensation of Mr. Kim getting as much of a taste of him as he wanted. His head tilted to the side, making it easier on Mr. Kim as he let out another desperate whine.

Xiumin’s hand over Mr. Kim’s left breast could feel his accelerated heart rate. Although, it didn't compare to Xiumin’s heart, which was racing away with excitement. Mr. Kim got to his ear as Xiumin tried to take in a breath. But having hot breath right in his ear caused his breathing to hitch, making it harder to get a good breath. It was then that the commissioner pulled on the belt, causing Xiumin’s heart to stutter as well as his breathing.

With the belt squeezing his throat a little more, Xiumin was getting more restless. He wanted to ask Mr. Kim to tighten it further. But he figured the man would do exactly that later on. He was squirming under the man that was caging him in on the couch. He wasn't trying to get anywhere since his mind couldn't tell him anywhere better to be right now. But his hands were absently roaming Mr. Kim’s torso without him even realizing it at this point. His fingers running over each bump of his abs before moving back up to his chest.

His hands never made it back up to Mr. Kim’s chest because Mr. Kim’s free hand was trailing lower and lower down his own torso. Instead, his hands went to get out of Mr. Kim’s way, resting over his ribs instead. His fingers were running up and down Mr. Kim’s ribs, loving that he could feel the muscle far more than the bone.

Mr. Kim’s fingers were getting closer and closer to Xiumin’s waistband, closer to where he needed them to be. When Xiumin’s fingers went to run down Mr. Kim’s ribs once again he couldn't stop himself from dragging his fingernails down them, trying to urge him on.

The elder’s long curious fingers stopped half an inch into Xiumin’s waistband. Xiumin’s slack jawed and blissed out expression completely disappeared. A sharp whine left him that maybe even he would've been embarrassed by how quickly it came from his lips.

_Purr for me._

Xiumin paused as Mr. Kim spoke. The request was enough to even make Xiumin blush. If Xiumin was in the right mind he would've made some comment about how Mr. Kim seemed to be as filthy as he was.

Fingers crept underneath his waistband, only a hair more before stopping. The teasing worked. Xiumin’s back arched as his leg pressed against the back of the couch tried to get in a position so that he could push himself a little further up, forcing Mr. Kim’s hand to go to where he wanted it to go. But unless he wanted to physically fight Mr. Kim for dominance he wasn't going to be able to move underneath the man. He let out a frustrated groan that felt like it echoed in the office. "Ah-ah," Mr. Kim tsked, smirking in the midst of his arousal by the younger’s ever-growing desperation and groans

_Purr for me and I'll finally play with the kitten._

Xiumin still squirmed underneath Mr. Kim, his legs were rubbing up and down Mr. Kim’s as his toes curled, so desperate. Otherwise the only sounds he made was his short shallow breaths. The fact his brain wasn't getting a whole lot of oxygen left Xiumin blanking. He couldn't even think of how a cat purred right now. All he knew was how much more desperate it made him when Mr. Kim referred to him as one. No, as a _kitten._

"Call me kitten. _Please,_ Mr. Kim. _I like it,_ " Xiumin panted rather than doing what his boss asked. His mind was getting derailed due to the way that one word somehow managed to make it all the hotter in this room. But he liked the connotations it held. He liked the idea of being Mr. Kim’s pet. Something to spoil and play with.

It was then that Mr. Kim attacked Xiumin’s neck with kisses and bites. This earned more groans from Xiumin. His hips rocked and suddenly he was reminded that Mr. Kim’s hand was still keeping him glued to the couch.

" _Come on, kitten,_ " Mr. Kim growled between his dirty kisses, tightening the belt around Xiumin’s neck for a moment. " _Purr for me._ "

Xiumin’s chest was rising and falling too quickly as his overstimulated mind tried to focus on the task at hand. What the hell did a cat even sound like? _Bo,_ Bo, what did she sound like? Xiumin’s hands finally left their location on Mr. Kim’s ribs and worked under his open shirt to his strong back. His hands were desperately running up and down Mr. Kim’s back as he racked his brain to try and get one damn coherent thought to-

Xiumin paused as he closed his eyes. His hands stopped moving as his head leaned back as if he was purposefully exposing his throat. But then an almost awkward rumble came from Xiumin’s throat. The rumbling was broken several times as Xiumin tried to focus on mimicking the sound he finally remembered.

Then a near perfect purr came vibrating out of Xiumin’s throat. He couldn't make it last long, only a few seconds at a time. But he'd continue to try and hold it until Mr. Kim fulfilled his side of the "agreement." Xiumin could feel Mr. Kim grin against his neck.

Mr. Kim rose from Xiumin’s neck and stared at his purring kitten. " _Good boy,_ " He said, leaning toward Xiumin’s face. "Let's play."

His lips pressed into Xiumin’s, they so soft and tender and perfect for biting, and he forced his tongue between those teeth ( _not that there was much forcing Mr. Kim had to do with such a compliant, desperate man._ ) At the same time, the hand that was so tauntingly pushing Xiumin into place finally plunged underneath the waistband and gave Xiumin _exactly_ what he wanted.

\---

It was sometime between a heated, extensively long kiss after the couch became a mess once or twice or a few times after, that Jaejoong felt his pulse quieting. But he kept Xiumin trapped between his lips longer yet, reveling in the taste of their sin. It was something Jaejoong was not sure he'd allow to happen again, however the hell it did anyway. That was a discussion for later.

But then he heard his private phone ringing somewhere on the floor ( _when did his phone come out of his pocket?_ )

Jaejoong pulled away from Xiumin as he whined at the loss of the body heat. That's when he was released from the intoxication of enhanced pheromones, not that he knew it. His eyes stared down at the man's perfectly naked body, bruises _everywhere,_ and saw his leather belt that was loose from whatever point in their adult activities he decided he needed both hands. There was a dark bruise along his neck.

"Shit," was the first word Jaejoong said. How the hell was he going to hide that? _It's fall,_ he remembered, looking out the window of his office. _I left the damn blinds open._ At least he was 27 stories up and he had large jackets and scarves to force on Xiumin. And himself. There were probably hickies all over the commissioner, but he was oddly… Level-headed about having sex with his technician in his office.

It was almost as if… He expected it to happen.

The phone rang again. He eyed it on the floor and read on the screen _Seventeen missed calls._

"Damn it," he whispered, seeing that the last three were from Chanyeol.

He called back immediately.

"... Hey," Jaejoong sighed, running his long, Xiumin-flavored fingers through his hair that was way messier than an hour ago. Or two? How long had it been? Nevertheless, there was a pause, and then Jaejoong swallowed. "... Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming. Just… Wait at my place, okay?"

He hung up, pocketing the phone in his loose, undone trousers soiled from his afternoon distraction, and started buttoning up his silk shirt. Copper eyes stared at Xiumin as he did so, and although there was an opportunity to yell at him, Jaejoong was satisfied for the work he left on that body. He sighed as he tucked himself back into his underwear and pants for who knows how long Xiumin would be able to see it again. If ever. Something told him there would be a next time, but on the miracle chance Jaejoong wasn't busy.

Still, there was something about his new kitten.

"You obeyed so well," Jaejoong praised. "You pleased me."  
A tired smile appeared on Xiumin’s lips as he looked at Jaejoong. "I could please you again another day, Mr. Kim." Xiumin’s voice was rough and not the most attractive sounding right now. But Jaejoong loved it. It was sexy as hell to him. "I want to please you more."

Jaejoong began to move back toward Xiumin, hovering around the glass centerpiece table, staring at him as if he may go for thirds. Or fourths or whatever round it was now. He knelt down and gave a perceptively knowing glare straight into Xiumin’s eyes with a smirk that grew on his face. Xiumin rolled over to lay slightly on his stomach, but not without a wince and a groan.

Xiumin actually looked like a kitten being approached by its owner. So, with Jaejoong’s thick lips his boyish charm oozed with mischief. Jaejoong’s deft fingers ruffled his own bangs, fixing the gel as if "tussled and sexy" was his original idea.

"I guess I will have to pay you overtime then," he finally said. His fingers were lacing around the leather constriction and loosely sliding it undone from the poor kitten's throat. This coupled with what he said earned him a cheery, albeit wrecked, hum from Xiumin. Jaejoong tenderly traced his index finger along Xiumin’s ligature bruising, up and over that sexy Adam's apple that was bit more than enough times to condemn humanity.

_But it tasted so good._

"... Don't talk too much. Drink plenty of water," Jaejoong whispered. He didn't need to, but he felt so affectionate toward his little kitten who took such a beating from him. Then he stood up, fixing the belt back around his waist where it belonged. "The secretary will be on break because I told her to, so you have privacy here to clean up. I have a bathroom there," he pointed to a wooden door in the corner that blended in with the rest of his walls, kept in private as not to disturb the expensive atmosphere of his million-dollar office. Inside was a master-sized bathroom complete with a shower for a king, nothing less than what he had at his estate. "When you are able, please clean up and take one of my coats from my closet beside the bathroom. They're big enough to hide your bruises."

Jaejoong was already turning to grab the long double-breasted coat hung over the opposite couch, but he hesitated. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking back at Xiumin whose eyes had never left him. His auburn eyes studied that body one last time, pondering _just how much stamina does he have left before it's all out?_ Jaejoong had more. _Much_ more. But, "I need to go," he said, wrapping the coat around him. "I need to see someone."

Then he left Xiumin in his office for the second, no, third? time. Five minutes later, the sound of a Monster Ducati could be heard twenty-seven stories below until the shifting gears could no longer be heard in the distance.

\--

Xiumin wasn't so sure how long he laid on the couch. But the chills on his skin drove him to crawl off of the sofa. He thought he was okay, until he took his first step. Then he was hissing from the pain he felt flare through the lower half of his body. He should’ve expected as much since Mr. Kim didn’t use any lube. Although, he was lucky that the man withheld how rough he could really be due to that. Either way, he looked around for his clothes to take them with him into the bathroom. The soreness wasn't so bad after walking through it, but it helped that Xiumin liked the burn.

He was definitely impressed by the bathroom when he walked in, but he was too desperate for the shower to stop and appreciate it.

The hot water helped bring Xiumin back to reality.

He rolled his shoulders as the water hit his back, now truly satisfied with the events that transpired.

Mr. Kim certainly was something else, wasn't he? Just how many more kinks did the man have? Xiumin wanted nothing more than to explore every one of them with the man. But unfortunately, it'd have to wait for another day.

On his way out of Mr. Kim’s office Xiumin went to grab one of the more expensive coats Mr. Kim had in the closet to wrap around himself, even if it was a little too big for him. Then it was back down to the lab to nap off what little remained of his work day.

\----

Later that evening Xiumin found himself admiring the bruises littered on his body in the mirror of his bathroom. He loved them and probably would be okay with the prospect of them never fading. It was that thought that led to him wanting to capture them forever.

So, after another proper shower Xiumin crawled onto his bed. He grabbed his phone as he mentally worked things out. After doing so he raised the phone above him and hit the capture button on the camera app. While looking at the photo he couldn't help but to smirk. He was stretched out on his gray and black silk sheets. His thumb was tucked into his black boxer briefs, tugging them down _just enough_ to reveal another hickey on his hip. He was also quite a fan on the bite mark that was lower on his inner thigh, even if a little bit of it was covered by his underwear. There were hickeys and other bite marks all over his shirtless torso. But his absolute favorite mark was the dark line around his neck. The only other thing that was visible was Xiumin’s mouth and chin, which his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth.

Almost immediately Xiumin was sending the photo, along with a text message, to the one that marked him up to hell and back.

After smirking to himself, Xiumin put his phone to the side and called it a night.

\--

" _AH!_ ”

Jaejoong’s foot slammed into the seventy-pound punching bag, sending it flying backward, then connecting two palms consecutively into the middle upon its return. Trained huffs of air left Jaejoong’s lips on every impact he made with the hanging weight, concentrating as if it were an actual threat.

Jaejoong raised his leg from the outside of his perfectly rooted body, then pulled it down with his heel first, striking the punching bag with innate force, a sort of axe kick that took years of flexibility to conquer. Jaejoong’s used this trick before to break a man's collarbone.

But the bag was still hanging, flying around with its dents and bruises, and Jaejoong was still angry.

So, he seized the bag and assaulted it ceaselessly with the butt of his palms, over and over and over again until his biceps burned and he couldn't think anymore.

A minute passed, and finally his punches stopped. He gripped the bag and stared hard into the floor, feeling sweat drip down his forehead alongside the curves of his face.

But no matter how hard he punched or kicked or yelled, the images of Xiumin’s body wouldn't leave his mind. They saturated him. Even when he returned home to a concerned Chanyeol, all Jaejoong could see was… _him_. And _hear_ him.

_Oh, I love it so much, Mr. Kim._

_Please touch me, Mr. Kim. Please._

_Don’t stop, Mr. Kim. Don’t stop._

_Thank you, Mr. Kim._

Jaejoong swallowed. How did it come to… That? Jaejoong was going over paperwork, wasn't he? Xiumin wanted to speak about… Something important. But how did it… Come to sex?

Finally, he let out a long, drawn out sigh, letting go of the bag and pushing his wet hair up from his forehead. His phone chimed, so he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his sweaty neck and picked it up.

_(1) Xiumin_

Jaejoong stared at the screen, unsure whether to open it or not. He could almost hear the man taunt him, _I knew it all along._ So Jaejoong was ready to toss his phone when it chimed again.

_(2) Xiumin_

Finally, he opened it.

Jaejoong sucked in air, staring straight into the body that trembled underneath him hours ago. Bruises were littered _everywhere._ The worst ones on the inside of the thigh hidden partially from Xiumin’s underwear, one on the V-line of his groin, and the most obvious around his neck.

Jaejoong growing pupils hovered down to the text following the scandalous photograph.

_Xiumin:_  
_I hope you admire your handiwork as much as I do, Mr. Kim._

His chest pounded. His mouth watered, eyes trailing back up to the marks Jaejoong so violently left on his employee's body. He swallowed, wanting to continue what they so foolishly started, but he didn't.

Jaejoong was a fool for doing this once. But now it seems he was a fool all over again.

Instead, he wiped the message clean from his phone's data and tossed it back onto the foam bench in his basement. Then he turned to look at the helpless punching bag.

So, he beat the hell out of that bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the high key spice I warned you about begins ;]
> 
> But also, this is the last update you will get from me for about a week and a half to two weeks. Because as I previously mentioned I will be traveling. So yeah! See you soonish =]


	15. Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Before we get into the chapter I would like to let you know that I added about two paragraphs in my author's notes. Basically explaining how my dear friend, [Kim Charmaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine), helped create this story. ( _It's at the top of the author's notes and codex so you don't have to scroll much. The 3rd & 4th paragraph_).

"You'll need this…" A pair of black sweats flew into a suitcase, followed by another and a pair of socks. "And this... And this, and this... Oh my God, we can't forget that. You'll need this for sure."

Kyungsoo, who had long quit playing with his wooden puzzles some time ago, watched Junmyeon from the couch. His yellow eyes watched the pile of clothes grow into a massive heap over his suitcase. At least, Junmyeon said it was his.

He stared at the reddish pink cable-knit sweater strewn on top of the pile. "I... I don't need that." His deep, buttery voice sounded misplaced when it came from an opinion. He never cared to share them. But Yixing and Sehun making consistent appearances over the last week influenced his desire to speak up.

But Junmyeon was not impressed.

His brown hair popped up from behind the couch where he kept his "temporary closet."

"What do you mean you don't need that?" Junmyeon pressed.

"My body is already so hot…" Kyungsoo's yellow eyes looked at his skin as if it should be obvious to see the unnatural heat boiling underneath it. "I don't need help to keep warm."

At first, Junmyeon said nothing. Then, "Of course you need that!"

And to prove his point, he threw another sweater into the suitcase.

\----

Fall was really pretty.

Kyungsoo forgot how much he liked it. He never got to experience the changing of the seasons in the cells. Well, except for the extreme drop in temperatures. Thankfully it was his own alien-ish body heat that kept him alive ( _the other captives were not so fortunate_ ).

But he was still able to tell what was cold by the way it felt in his lungs, and he really liked it.

He liked everything he saw. The orange leaves next to the green ones and the way the mountains came into view the further they left town. His eyes didn't break away from the car window once since their departure.

Junmyeon was careful not to play any music that could disturb his thinking. And Yixing and Sehun often had to be hushed. But Kyungsoo was already adapting to their sudden noises and movements.

Three hours later ( _and a good hour on obscure dirt roads_ ), Kyungsoo stepped out of the vehicle with a very pleasant crunching sound below his feet. His pupils grew when they saw the pine twigs, nose flaring to inhale the memory like inhaling the crisp early evening air.

"SEHUN, I FORGOT THE LIGHTER FLUID."  
" _What?!_ "  
"AND FIREWOOD."  
"We have plenty of wood to scavenge in a forest, you idiot!"

Laughter.

"Oh yeah!"

Kyungsoo watched the pair of boys wrestle each other with body language and words, hustling around their "camp site" to prepare the "tent." It looked like any ordinary location in the woods to Kyungsoo. But it wasn't woodland he was familiar with at all. Not a single scent of wolf or human activity lingered between the tall pine trees where Yixing started throwing tent poles.

Kyungsoo knew not to get in the way. He was useless in trying to understand modern things, so he took a seat on a stump. His eyes lingered on Sehun, fascinated and threatened by him only because he was the one he knew least about. 

After the large tent was set up Sehun stood back for a moment and let out a breath. But soon Sehun was looking Kyungsoo's way. A brief smile appeared on the strange boy's lips for the moment he held Kyungsoo's gaze. But soon Yixing was crawling out of the tent after "inspecting it" and drawing the younger's attention.

"I think he likes you." Junmyeon spoke softly, so the other boys wouldn't hear what he was saying.

Kyungsoo crinkled his thick eyebrows and turned to his keeper.

"He should not," his voice was unusually stern. He didn't understand the emotional meaning of Junmyeon's statement. But he perceived it literally. It was enough to make him very upset and his glowering eyes showed it. "He should not like me," he repeated, angrily turning his head away from him toward the ground, adding quieter, "I will only hurt him."

And then there came silence, only long enough for Junmyeon to almost say something-

"Hyung!"

Kyungsoo lifted his eyes to Sehun

"Junmyeon-Hyung!"  
"Hm?" Junmyeon looked up at Sehun who was standing around with Yixing, with seemingly everything set up.  
"We need to get firewood. We were thinking Soo could go with Yixing and I could stay with you. That way I can keep you safe from... Bears and stuff. And Soo could keep Yixing safe from bears and stuff."  
"Hey, I can keep _Soo_ safe from bears and-"  
" _Ssh, hyung._ "

Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo after giving the loud boys an amused expression. He was unphased by the thought of possibly having to fight a bear. He was more struck by the idea of leaving Junmyeon. "What do you prefer?" His keeper asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Yellow eyes uncomfortably floated back to the forest floor.

"If you come with me," Yixing leaned in with a persuasively sweet tone of voice, "I'll give you some bungeo-ppang my mom made for us this morning."

Kyungsoo didn't know why, but the word stimulated a very sweet-smelling memory. A waffle iron, laughter in a kitchen, a boy's pretty voice singing a song, " _I'm a little fish, I like to swim; you can't catch me, 'cause I have fins; when I swim past my friends, I hear them say; stop your swimming and come and play!_ "

Kyungsoo looked at the young man, whose brown eyes stared back in enthusiastic hope.

"... Promise?"

Yixing stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise!"

It was the first time Kyungsoo ever willingly touched him.

\---

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable with me, Soo," Yixing was the first to speak only seconds from leaving the campsite ( _needless to say, he wasn't paying attention which direction they left._ ) "I want you to know that I am a safe place for you. I'll never hurt you and I'll always be with y-. Oh, this is a good branch, right?" Yixing picked up a "three-footer," showing his choice wood to Kyungsoo, who observed from a few feet behind. "We want branches like this. They can't be wet. They have to be just big enough to hold flames without burning our faces off..." He picked up some more branches as he gave his instructions.

This went on for fifteen minutes. Yixing was talking his heart out, stuff about caring and protecting, how much he liked Junmyeon's outfit today and the way he looked at him. Even though there were no connections to his spontaneous thoughts, every thought spoken was filled with sincere passion.

"... Look, I gotta be honest with you, Soo," by this point, Yixing's arms were full of branches to his chin, "When I first officially met you, I was horrified because… Well, you were naked, and-." He turned around to give Kyungsoo his undivided attention with what he was about to say.

But his attention had been _too_ divided this entire time, because Kyungsoo was gone.

Yixing whipped his head to the left, to the right, up into the sky ( _maybe Kyungsoo learned how to fly?_ )... Nothing. "Soo?" Yixing was careful to call out. He didn't want to attract any lions or tigers or bears ( _oh my!_ ). And he could _not_ go back to the camp without Kyungsoo. What if Junmyeon would be so upset, he'd… He'd break up with him?

Tears prickled at his eyes. His chest slammed as loud as the wood falling from his arms. "Soo!" He called louder. No response. " _Soo-_ "

_Quiet._

Yixing froze.

_Please._

Kyungsoo's voice...?

Yixing rotated his head all around him. He could've _sworn_ he heard Kyungsoo as if he were standing right in front of him.

But then Yixing heard a twig snap and fluttering from a crow only a few yards away, so he followed the sound. Super. Freaking. Carefully.

Then Yixing saw a black figure beyond the forest's timberline and threw himself ( _quietly_ ) behind his own tree. _Gather your courage,_ Yixing breathed through his nostrils. 

But when he peaked around the trunk, he found no monster at all. It was Kyungsoo. And the most incredible thing Yixing had ever seen: a black fawn.

Mouth slightly parting every second he watched, Yixing forgot his own existence at the sight of the rare exchange.

The fawn was smelling wildflowers, it's huge eyes watching Kyungsoo. It was like observing an eclipse the moment Kyungsoo gently lifted his hands toward the feeble, melanistic fawn. It flinched when he came too close.

"I know what it feels like," Kyungsoo whispered so quietly, Yixing nearly gave away his position by leaning forward too far. But Kyungsoo didn't notice; his concentration was only on the black baby deer. He said one more time, "I know what it feels like to be different."

And then, like the moon passing over the sun, Kyungsoo's hands touched the fawn's nose and embraced it's soft head into his palm.

 _How the-… How the HECK._ Yixing fumbled around his pockets, pulling out his phone.

The innocence between Kyungsoo and the fawn was captured in a close-up image, sent immediately to Sehun with a caption: _Jealous of the fawn? I found him like this._ Unintentionally implying he had lost Kyungsoo.

_Yes…_

_But, you found him???_

Yixing smirked when Sehun's first response was "Yes." _He really likes this guy,_ Yixing peaked around the tree trunk again at Kyungsoo. The fawn was more than receptive to Kyungsoo's touch, shoving it's small, fluffy head into the boy's fingers willingly as if it was starving for touch since it was born. Yixing shouldn't have made the connection since it made his heart sink. But he thought Sehun was a lot like that fawn since Luhan died.

The older may be naive with his constant optimism. But he's known Sehun since he was a baby. Sehun wanted to be loved, too, even if it was by a very broken boy.

Then the memory came to Yixing, standing there watching this eclipse of a moment, and was struck by the buried emotions.

 _Hurt people hurt people,_ Sehun told Yixing a very long time ago. Yixing remembered seeing the bruises on his best friend for the first time. They were huge and black and hidden. Worst of all, old ones had been there for who knew how long. The anger that welled up in him, rolling up his sleeves and turning for the door, was so potent in this memory that it boiled in Yixing veins where he stood behind the tree.

 _Wait! Hyung!_ Sehun grabbed Yixing's wrists, who looked back at his best friend whose eyes had become wet with tears. Worst of all, the boy flinched under Yixing's angry gaze. Yixing knew it was not from fear of what Yixing was going to say. But what that monster of a boyfriend was going to do about it later.

 _He's not ever going to touch you again._ And Yixing made sure of it. With every crack his knuckles made on that young man's face, with every slam on those ugly wood walls, with every roar that boomed from his chest, Yixing made sure that detestable young man would never touch Sehun again.

"You found me."

Yixing flinched from his distant gaze and immediately found Kyungsoo beyond the timberline. The dark boy was standing completely straight, arms limp at his sides and yellow eyes fixated on Yixing with the black fawn nowhere to be seen. It was like a scene straight from a movie. An off-setting, ghostly scene that would only become normal for the spectator. Yixing had to become used to Kyungsoo's strange nature. The real question was, could Sehun? Would he be able to handle such a… A hurt person? Didn't Sehun say himself, hurt people hurt people?

"Yixing-ah."

Yixing's cheeks warmed, his attention fully returning with parted, surprised lips. "Did you just call me _Yixing-ah?_ "

Kyungsoo, still standing a few yards away, looked to his right and his left awkwardly as if to show Yixing there could be no one else to call him that. His fawn-felt hands toyed in front of his abdomen and he nodded abruptly. "Junmyeon… Calls you that."

"Oh my God you're so cute, Kyungsoo. Come here~" Yixing waved his hands with his squinty-smiley eyes. His heart betrayed his mind when Kyungsoo came, allowing Yixing to fold his arm over those black shoulders to walk with him affectionately.

Let Sehun fall in love with Kyungsoo. Maybe… Just maybe… They could fix each other. It was a reckless hope, but it was possible. Like watching an eclipse.

\--

Wood tumbled onto the forest floor beside Sehun's makeshift fire pit ( _a bunch of big stones in a circle. Rather inventive if he said so himself. Which he likely did._ )

Yixing forgot to reply to Sehun's text, what with keeping his eye on Kyungsoo the entire rest of their wood-gathering ventures ( _wouldn't want to lose him again, no way no how._ )

"This should be enough to last us the night, right?" Yixing asked Sehun, also not thinking about what could have happened between he and Junmyeon. It was not much of a concern for him; the two people he trusted most in the world getting the campsite ready. There was nothing to worry about!

"I think so," Sehun responded, sounding a slight bit distracted.

Kyungsoo immediately returned to wherever Junmyeon was at, returning his wary gaze to Sehun. He said nothing.

"Let's get this party going!" Yixing threw one last log into the fire pit and took out some blankets and chairs to sit on around it. "Sehun, start the fire please. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo… Take a seat and relax! It's time to begin tonight's… PERFORMANCE!" He whipped out his guitar case from Sehun's vehicle and took a seat on another stump close to the fire pit. "This first song is for Junmyeon~" But it was no surprise: every song would be for him. Yixing's super handsome boyfriend he couldn't stop thinking about, even when he was sitting right next to him.

Kyungsoo sat next to Junmyeon who was in a chair. So, he chose to sit on the blankets, curling his knees up and resting the lower half of his face into them. Only his yellow eyes could be seen poking out from over his protective forearms, his natural barricade of self-comfort. The sun irises watched Sehun light the fire. 

The quiet boy flinched, bringing his chin out from hiding to observe the strange reaction it had on the wood. A soft, red glow hummed beneath its surface until tiny embers of smoke began to rise. In the midst of his fascination, he didn't notice his curled form breaking slightly to watch the tiny flame grow.

Within minutes, many flames were dancing on all the sticks and making Kyungsoo's face burn a little. It was odd, because he never felt anything much hotter than his own body temperature. He stared for several minutes, not hearing anything else around him but the crackling of the campfire. It was… Peaceful.

But then the strums on Yixing's guitar broke his fixation, his eyes snapping to the source of the resonating sounds from the brunet's fingers.

" _Can I call you my own, and can I call you my lover?_ " Kyungsoo stared at Yixing singing, who's gaze was entirely on Junmyeon. It was strange to watch, as strange as growing fire, the way Junmyeon looked as if he were sinking into Yixing's voice. " _Can I call you my everything, call you my baby? You're the only one who runs my world~_ "

Kyungsoo decided then, all on his own, that Yixing was good for Junmyeon. So he closed his eyes, leaned back into his fortress of limbs and listened to the music with not only his ears, but his heart.

The scent of rain poured from his left, and Kyungsoo peeped out from the crevice of an elbow to find Sehun. They blinked once, conveying his curiosity as to why the blond chose to sit next to him. _I think he likes you,_ Junmyeon's words suddenly resurfaced in his mind. Kyungsoo's expression didn't change, but his chest shouted for steel walls.

"Have you ever had a S'more?"

The visible top-half of Kyungsoo's face showed his confusion with his dark, thick eyebrows wrinkling toward each other. "S… Snore?" 

" _Ah, you're so cute, Soo._ "

Yixing's fingers stumbled over his strings the instant Sehun said it out loud. The word only reserved for those closest to him. 

Kyungsoo watched Sehun slowly reach behind him for one of the coolers. His pupils constricted as Sehun's heart rate spiked. His mouth began to water as he observed the lanky boy filled with nerves. Kyungsoo only knew he wanted Sehun. But he didn't know what that meant. If he wanted his body or the meat underneath. Maybe… Maybe he could be allowed a taste… Maybe Junmyeon wouldn't-

"I'll show you how to make a S'more," Sehun informed Kyungsoo giving him a quick smile. Kyungsoo blinked as he refocused on the young man's face. "It's like... You want some more? See how some and more become one word almost? That's the name of the treat. S'more!" He explained as he pulled out the graham crackers, marshmallows, and the chocolate bars.

Nearly without blinking, Kyungsoo observed the squishy white pillow be impaled by Sehun's makeshift wire poker and then hung over the fire.

The most fascinating part was when the marshmallow started to swell a little, and how the colors darkened without ever submerging them into the flames. Kyungsoo paid no mind to his expression, which opened at the sight of roasting a S'more.

Then Sehun made a sort of sandwich with it. All squishy and messy.

"Now you just gotta eat it," the blond said.

Kyungsoo eyed the squishy sandwich before carefully taking it from between Sehun's fingers, as if it could spontaneously set fire. Yellow eyes looked up again for a moment when Sehun insisted to know his thoughts on its taste. But the attention returned all the same to the squish-wich. He did not like to share his thoughts, but he felt all the eyes trained on him to eat it.

So, he nibbled at the corner of the graham cracker.

Then he tasted the fluffy pillow. And the chocolate. And then his mouth opened so wide, his unnaturally sharp canine teeth made way for a massive bite out of the S'more. Marshmallow smeared onto both sides of his cheeks and all over his fingers, but he didn't mind. The taste was so _sweet,_ it made his jaws tingle.

Blankly, as was his natural persona, he shoved as much of the treat into his mouth as possible while still hovering his curious gaze over the fire, to Yixing, and back to Sehun. He saw it was his queue to give his opinion, which Kyungsoo was not very good at such a thing. And remembering what a S'more was called. So he said, after swallowing enough to speak clear-ishly, "I like… The-… The S-… Squish-wich."

"I'm really glad that you liked it," Sehun quickly spoke with a beaming grin. But so slowly he reached out towards Kyungsoo's face. "Uhm... You got a little, um... Marshmallow right..." 

_Crunch, crunch, crunch!_

Kyungsoo couldn't hear anything but the graham crackers when Sehun said something. Instead, he was chomping merrily to himself, staring at the fire the minute his cheek was touched.

He flinched away from a finger that was pressing along the white squish left on his cheeks. But the finger persisted and all Kyungsoo could do was resolve to his freeze response. Wild, yellow eyes looked into Sehun completely still, pupils constricting like a predatory reflex. It was courage from the both of them that let the other cheek come clean, too.

"... Good as new."

Kyungsoo didn't move, never breaking his watchful gaze from Sehun's brown eyes, only to see from his peripherals that the white squish from his cheek was licked from Sehun's fingers.

" _Sehun-ah_." Yixing's whisper sliced the cooling air but before Sehun could say anything, Kyungsoo spoke.

"It is good… Right?" Kyungsoo asked the blushing boy as he fidgeted until he was comfortable on his bottom again and, as if nothing ever happened, wiped his cheeks with his sleeves for good measure like a bunny cleaning its face.

It was quiet again.

But then Sehun was suddenly asking if Kyungsoo wanted to try toasting a marshmallow. The black-haired boy could only nod his head as if he was tired of speaking already and took the makeshift poker thing. Very, _very_ carefully, he stabbed a marshmallow through it and stuck it in the fire.

Literally… _in_ the fire.

Within seconds, the entire "squish" combusted into flames. "Ah!" Kyungsoo looked to Sehun, eyebrows slanting upward in a great worry. So, his mouth spewed, " _What do I do? What do I do?!_ "

Sehun… Laughed.

"It's okay. It's okay. It happens."

When Sehun came to the marshmallow's rescue, Kyungsoo was not sure what to watch: the new pair of hands on the poker, the flames that were extinguished from the marshmallow, or the face that was blowing it out.

"It'll be a little crispy. But, it'll be okay. Here, hold it above the fire this time."

He decided to stick with the marshmallow, in case it erupted into flames again. Even though Kyungsoo's grip was strong on the metal wire, he loosely allowed Sehun to move it wherever was suggested. He nodded, affirming with muttering words and patiently roasted the rest of the marshmallow.

The second time eating the squish-wich was as delightful as the first until Kyungsoo winced. A finger covered the sudden pang in his right canine tooth. Perhaps it was because he never had sweets before, at least, not ever this much. That's when Junmyeon told Sehun not to feed him too much and his heart sank.

"Yes, of course. Sorry," Sehun had responded with a quick dip of his head to the eldest.

With yellow eyes cast back onto the matching flames, he returned his chin into the fortress of his forearms and listened to Yixing play. He didn't know when the singing stopped, but he found the new, calm sounds to be very appealing.

Never in his life did Kyungsoo ever feel so at peace.

At least, not from what he can remember.

\--

At some point Junmyeon must've also been at peace. Funny how the soft music from the acoustic guitar could bring peace to two wild beasts.

But a quick glance at Junmyeon showed he had fallen asleep in his chair. Slowly the music stopped as Yixing stared at the man before glancing at Sehun. "... _Sehun-ah?_ "

Kyungsoo peeked up at Yixing but then glanced at Sehun who was shrugging his shoulders. " _We can't leave him out here… It's going to get cold._ " 

The two began to debate with whispers. It led to Yixing getting frustrated and muttering things in a tongue Kyungsoo didn't understand. The young man stood from his seat and gently put his guitar inside its case before approaching the sleeping man.

Slowly, Yixing took a deep breath and squatted in front of him. Carefully, the blanket he sat on was wrapped around him like a burrito and then he was gliding his arms underneath Junmyeon. Yixing was thankful that he had a habit of working out now for years, just enough to give him the reasonable confidence it took to pick Junmyeon up in his arms. Albeit with strained breathing.

With his head cradled against his shoulder and legs hooked under one arm, he carried Junmyeon all the way to the tent Sehun was holding open and watched his head as he dipped inside it.

Then he sat the older on the large air mattress, big enough for the four of them. Sehun moved away from the entrance of the tent, letting the flap fall some. But after the lanky boy moved Kyungsoo could see Yixing brush Junmyeon's hair off his forehead. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side as he watched the act of affection. Then the most peculiar thing happened.

Yixing leaned down and pressed his lips against Junmyeon's forehead. 

Sehun must've noticed his staring because he looked between Kyungsoo and the boyfriends. But Kyungsoo only tilted his head to the side, especially when Junmyeon's hand reached out from his blanket to grab Yixing's wrist. Quiet words were coming from Junmyeon despite his still closed eyes. 

"They really like each other, don't they?"

Kyungsoo blinked as he looked over at Sehun.

"Hm?"  
"Look at them."

So, Kyungsoo did as he was instructed. Junmyeon's eyes were still closed as he quietly addressed Yixing who was intently listening. Junmyeon was still hanging onto Yixing while Yixing started running his hand through his hair. 

"I've never seen Yixing so… _Enamored._ He's always been kind and loves almost everyone. But with Junmyeon he's so… _Soft._ He wants to treat Junmyeon right and wants Junmyeon to feel loved. I like to think that Junmyeon feels the same. I'm happy for both of them."

Kyungsoo blinked a few times as he watched the couple, not understanding most of what Sehun was saying. But it was intriguing to say the least. The way Junmyeon and Yixing interacted was interesting. Different. _Gentle._

But Yixing was exiting the tent with a change of clothes to look at the two boys still sitting by the fire. "He's asleep. I'm going to change out here. You two can go ahead and head back into the tent and we will take turns changing. Yeah?"  
"Yeah, sounds good," Sehun nodded as he stood up, Kyungsoo standing with him and idly following him into the tent.

Sehun led Kyungsoo into the tent and found his bag of clothes that Junmyeon packed for him. The tent had one large "air mattress" in the middle, with lots of blankets around the edges to fill the rest of the tent. His suitcase that Junmyeon packed for him sat next to Sehun's, the blond who was looking at him. "I'm sure you want to change into something more comfortable." He said as he backed off of Kyungsoo's suitcase once it was opened, unsure if the young man picked his clothes or not. Plus, the last thing he wanted to do was intrude on his privacy, even as slight as it would be. "Um. I can also let you change first..." Sehun said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No."

Kyungsoo didn't say anything else because he didn't feel like he had to. He was fine in whatever clothes he was wearing ( _a black turtleneck sweater, black skinnies and matching converse_ ), and he didn't want to risk the exposure of his scar.

Besides, if slept the way he was most comfortable, he would be naked. The cold wouldn't bother him, and he was used to being bare for nine years. But Yixing was very firm about that at Junmyeon's apartment and that it was no different in the tent with Sehun.

For some reason.

So, Kyungsoo looked at the weird mattress with scrutinizing eyes before choosing a corner of the tent instead. No mattress, no blankets and no pillows. He laid down and curled himself facing the corner and stared into the grey tent walls.

He wouldn't go to sleep until Sehun and Yixing said their goodnights after they stopped expressing their concerns for Kyungsoo sleeping on the ground and without changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back home and wow it's good being back after so long.
> 
> Also, hey if you are into Monsta x and have the ability to go see them perform sometime definitely do so. So far they put on the best performance I've seen. I can't recommend seeing them live more.


	16. Sehun

" _Wake up, Sehun._ "  
"Hmm...?"  
" _You're dreaming. Wake up._ "  
"Lulu...?"

Dark eyes opened and Sehun found himself in his bed with light flooding in from the windows. He groaned as his hazy vision looked towards movement in the corner of his eye. "Lulu?" He asked as he reached for the other in his bed with him. Slowly Luhan came into his view. "Lu... I had the worst dream..."

"You're so precious, Sehun. I'm here." Luhan said with a bright smile, but then he looked away as his smile immediately faded. The way he usually would when something was bugging him.

Sehun's arms wrapped around his lover and pulled himself close to him, pressing his head into his chest, clinging onto the white shirt Luhan was wearing. _Since when did he wear clothes to bed?_ Sehun shrugged it off, not caring in this moment. "Sehun..." Luhan's soft voice spoke to him as those soft hands ran through Sehun's hair. Sehun didn't respond. He only wanted to enjoy this moment. "Sehun. Look at me."

Sehun's arms tightened around Luhan, refusing to look up at him. Why couldn't Luhan let him have another minute or two? " _Sehun._ " Luhan's voice became firmer and Sehun felt a fight coming on.

For some reason Sehun still refused.

That's when he heard the sickening gurgling sound. The same sound Luhan made after Sehun found him with his throat ripped out in the alleyway next to their apartment building. The same sound that still haunted him a year later. The grip on Luhan's shirt only tightened as he buried his face into Luhan's chest even more. But as he looked at the white shirt he realized it was slowly turning a crimson color.

" _Look at me._ "

Whatever he heard hiss at him was a bastardization of Luhan's voice. It was his voice, sure. But it was a far cry from the Luhan he knew. It was filled with hatred and the voice itself was twisted and mangled from what Sehun remembered.

Finally, Sehun looked up to find Luhan looking exactly how he looked when he found him in that alleyway. " _You let me die._ " Those once beautiful brown eyes that were so full of life now looked vacant and dead as they looked down at Sehun. Luhan was equally unmoving, except the blood that was coming from his opened throat. Sehun was watching what used to be a handsome tan skin color turn into something sickly and pale. 

Few people watched a loved one die so violently and so closely. Sehun knew it was an experience that the movies could never get right. It was something that those with even the strongest of stomach would lose their lunch over.

But here he was, watching it all over again.

"No, Luhan. I-"  
" _You promised you'd protect me from monsters. Like the one that you let kill me._ "  
"What...?"  
" _You truly are a monster, aren't you?_ " The distortion of Luhan's voice purred as it spoke to him. All too quickly one of Luhan's hands reached out to roughly grab Sehun's chin.

Sehun slammed his eyes shut and shook his head in Luhan's grip as his hands pressed over his ears, feeling like a lost and scared child.

" _Open your eyes._ "

This time Sehun did as he was told. When he opened his eyes he was standing in his bathroom in front of the sink. His hands gripped onto the edge of the sink to hold himself up as he looked up into the mirror. That was when he saw Luhan approach from behind him and wrap his arms around Sehun's shirtless torso while he rested his head against one of Sehun's arms. This wasn't something that was unusual for them, especially when Sehun was getting ready for work and Luhan didn't want him to leave.

" _Look at you._ " Luhan hissed as he looked at Sehun in the mirror, he looked so gentle but that voice of his... Sehun finally looked at himself and there was nothing different. " _You're a monster._ " At this the black marks from Sehun's back began to spread like wildfire, wrapping around his body to cover his torso as they also made their way down his legs and up to his arms. " _Who could ever want you...?_ " Sehun helplessly watched as those inky veins began to creep up his neck. " _I loved you. I still do. But you let me die._ "

"Lu... I'm begging you. Please don't-" Nausea and dread were beginning to make their home inside of Sehun's gut.  
" _And you think you could replace me!_ " Luhan's eyes went from those vacant brown eyes to crimson red in a split second as he snapped at Sehun. Sehun clenched onto the sink until cracks began to form on it. His heart in his chest became so heavy as pain and guilt flared inside of it.

"I couldn't." Sehun's voice cracked in pain as he responded.  
" _Oh, but you're trying to._ " Luhan hissed with visibly sharper canines as his nails began to bite into Sehun's skin. " _Your little broken boy... I wonder how much more you will break him?_ " Luhan let the question hang in the air for a moment. " _Either way... I won't let him have you._ " The edges of the sink were beginning to crack under the pressure Sehun was putting on them as Luhan's nails started to draw blood, the red being such a stark contrast to the pitch black that was now most of his skin. " _You'll be alone forever._ "

"Lu-"

" _You'll be the one that kills Yixing. It'll be quick. His heart will stop and his brain will cook. But not before he watches you kill his precious boyfriend the same exact way. All from your touch…_ " The black marks finally managed to get to his face as they began to go straight for his eyes before Luhan's nails dug deeper into Sehun, making it feel like he was intending on ripping him apart. " _But the broken one...? I'll kill him. I'll rip his throat out and have him die just like how you let me die. Of course, you'll get to watch him drown in his own blood if that's any consolation. You can say your sweet goodbyes and tell him you'll never love another like him. Just like what you told me._ "

Sehun couldn't breathe.

His eyes slammed shut as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no!" Sehun was desperate for an end to this torture.

" _I didn't say you could close your eyes._ "

When Sehun's eyes opened he was in darkness. There was nothing around him. Until a pair of red eyes appeared a few feet from him. But that was all he could see. Then there was that gurgling sound that was the most sickening sound Sehun knew. He was looking around for it, but he couldn't see anything but those red eyes watching him.

" _Does he even know about the ugly secret that crawls on your back?_ "

A pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness, they were lower on the ground, as if the owner of them was lying there. Sehun went to move towards them and the gurgling sound grew louder. _Kyungsoo._ As soon as Sehun managed to put hands on the figure in the darkness those golden eyes grew dim as life left them.

" _He won't love you once he knows what you are... No one will. Only I ever could._ "

There was silence as Sehun clung onto the shirt of who he assumed was Kyungsoo. But all he could see were those beautiful eyes that no longer held life in them. "Please..." He sobbed out into the darkness, begging for an end to this. As if to respond to his plea those golden eyes slowly moved to look at Sehun. Within a split second they turned a deep crimson as hands grasped at Sehun's throat, claws rather than nails began to pierce his flesh as he fell backwards with his attacker.

" _You will not replace me!_ "

\----

With a deep gasp for air Sehun woke up in a bundle of blankets. His chest was violently heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Hands cupped his face that was wet from both tears and sweat. _It was a dream. Just a dream._ He reminded himself as the tears fell faster while he quietly sobbed to himself.

Sehun was thankful that no matter how bad his nightmares got, he was a silent sleeper. He would tremble and cry, but never did he make a sound other than his quick shallow breaths. The last thing he needed was Yixing knowing he suffered nightmares almost every night. Yixing didn't need to worry about him more than he already did. Sehun was a burden enough as he was.

Once Sehun managed to get a grip on reality again he got up off the air mattress to go fish in his bag for a spare shirt. He knew this would happen so he packed several. He stumbled outside, desperate to feel the cold air on his skin as he peeled off his other shirt. He took a moment to look at the campfire as he finished catching his breath and focused on not throwing up

His nightmares were always dark like that. It was something he was "used to." He was always able to remind himself it was a dream when he woke up. It was the only way he could still feel love when he thought of Luhan. If he couldn't separate reality from his dreams he would've long since hated Luhan since he often was the one to haunt his nightmares. But this was the first time that Luhan targeted Kyungsoo in his dreams. But today was the first real day that he a little more openly "flirted" with Kyungsoo, even if it was by accident. He felt some leftover guilt from the dream in him. A large part of it was him still feeling like he betrayed Luhan, but part of it was towards Kyungsoo...

It was moments like these he wanted to take up drinking more like he did abroad. He'd sleep easier throughout the night. But the only reason why he didn't was so he didn't dishonor his parents and Yixing.

Finally, he used his shirt to clean his face and upper body of all the tears and sweat before putting on a fresh shirt. It was then that Sehun hesitantly went back inside the tent. Since he was sleeping between Junmyeon and Yixing the space between the two was still bare, even if Junmyeon was stretching his legs now in his sleep.

But then the smell hit him.

At first Sehun wasn't sure if he was simply smelling sweat, or something else. But after a quick sniff of his own sweaty shirt it was clear it was not sweat he was smelling. Although, he did grimace when he smelled his shirt because it did smell bad. It wasn't the same kind of "stink" that initially hit him.

This is when he finally looked over to Kyungsoo in his corner. In the darkness he crept over to check on him, namely because the darkness prevented him from seeing much. But if Kyungsoo did have nightmares as well, he at least wanted to be able to see if he was trembling or soundly sleeping.

He did not think it was possible for his heart to sink any further than it already was. But when he was finally able to see the state that Kyungsoo was in, it did. Kyungsoo's body convulsed and he was drenched in sweat through his sweater's fabric. Like his nightmare, unconsciously he twisted down, leveled himself up with his arms and gripped the tent floor with white knuckles. In his sleep, Kyungsoo vomited over the blankets in the very same spot he slept.

Sehun made the hard decision to not immediately wake Kyungsoo up in favor of slipping back outside to grab the roll of napkins and a water bottle. Once he was back inside the tent he kneeled down next to Kyungsoo, sitting the water and napkins to the side as he did so.

With pursed lips and bated breath Sehun gingerly laid a hand on one of Kyungsoo's shoulders in an attempt to rouse him. "Kyungsoo, wake up." His voice wasn't necessarily a whisper, but it wasn't a normal volume either. It was somewhere between, namely it was as loud as he knew he could afford without disturbing Yixing's sleep. "It's okay, it's just me... Sehun." He softly tacked on once he remembered the way Kyungsoo violently woke up the last time he was around.

He continued softly speaking like this, trying to wake Kyungsoo up and immediately be able to comfort him once he was awake. The second yellow eyes shot open Sehun's hand moved away from Kyungsoo's shoulder. But Sehun's free hand did move to tug the soiled blanket away from Kyungsoo and to the side so the mess would be easier to deal with as the other boy gasped for air.

" _Easy, easy…_ " Sehun's hand moved to Kyungsoo's back to rub it as Kyungsoo spat up more bile. He couldn't help but to wonder if the S'mores were part of the problem here. It couldn't help but to make him feel responsible for his sickness.

His hand was removed once more when Kyungsoo looked over at him with those golden eyes. Sehun could feel the chills coat his skin from that heavy gaze. He couldn't help but to think of how he saw Kyungsoo's eyes in his dream. But that was a dream. This is real. So, he gave Kyungsoo a soft smile as he looked down at him, as terrible as he looked.

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

Kyungsoo had to change. Aside from sweat coating his turtleneck, his black sleeves were rotting with regurgitated S'mores that the poor boy tried to wipe off from his mouth. And his mouth, too, needed to be brushed.

When it came time for Kyungsoo's teeth to be brushed, Sehun couldn't help but to stare for the moment. It was probably strange to do so. Yeah, no, it was definitely weird to stare when helping someone brush their teeth after retching. But he was surprised by how sharp his canine teeth were. Perhaps it was because ate meat more than other food? Surely that made some kind of scientific sense as to why his canine teeth were that sharp... Probably not. But that's what Sehun was going to go with.

Sehun has only done something like this once before. But even then, he was able to ignore the own nausea building up in himself as he started the cleanup. It was something people could do for those they cared about. He knew that. It was something he learned personally from when Luhan once caught the flu and was not able to keep anything down. That week was such a long one where Sehun spent most of his time in the bathroom with Luhan in the shower curled up in his arms and the trashcan nearby. That was after Luhan threw up in the bed a few times and decided it was best to camp out in the shower.

He remembered how tired he felt and how sick he was of cleaning up after Luhan. But he wouldn't dare complain and he'd be right next to him comforting him through it all. Sehun loved the boy. He'd do all that and more for him.

Sehun didn't realize he was regarding Kyungsoo with the same fondness in his eyes as he did Luhan during that time. 

Then Kyungsoo went to change. Sehun offered him one of his shirts that he could have rather than the other turtleneck. But when he shook his head he did not persist. How was Kyungsoo so comfortable in a turtleneck? Granted, they did work on the young man. Sehun slipped back into the tent to grab his jacket since the cold air was going to start getting to him if he wasn't proactive about it.

When he stepped back outside he went to find Kyungsoo to ask him if he wanted a coat as well. But he wasn't by the campfire yet, so Sehun figured he'd loiter around some. Then his eyes caught movement. When he looked towards it he saw Kyungsoo barely pulling off the rest of the turtleneck.

His jaw went slack and his eyes widened at the sight. He told himself to look away. But Sehun could not peel his eyes off of Kyungsoo's back. _I always was a sucker for a strong back…._ It was like the time he saw Kyungsoo's belly. He desperately wanted to run a hand along Kyungsoo's darker skin to feel the muscles underneath for himself. It wasn't that difficult to imagine considering his hand previously was on his back when Kyungsoo woke up, granted it was over his turtleneck.

It was then that Sehun caught himself and forced himself to turn around, his face growing red. But he could feel the blush spreading even to his chest. One of his still somewhat clammy hands went to rub his face as he internally groaned over himself. How was he in this deep already?

Sehun knew he was going to get hurt pursuing Kyungsoo. But it seems like his heart could not give less of a damn what his brain thought.

When Sehun heard soft footsteps behind him he finally turned around to face Kyungsoo. He nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment as he thought of the best way to deal with him now. Putting him back to bed immediately might not be the best thing, not to mention it'd likely say that Sehun didn't care much. So, after taking in a deep breath Sehun glanced off to the side for a moment. "Why don't you and I take a walk?" Sehun asked, clearly blind to the dangers of the woods at night. "A walk sometimes helps me after a nightmare." His voice was a whole lot softer this time, as if he was talking about something that was considered taboo.

"Um, if you want to... Do you want me to grab your jacket?" He asked as he tried to forget the image of his bare back as he looked into Kyungsoo's eyes. Well, that and the images of the nightmare he woke up from only minutes ago. 

"No… I'm fine. Thank you…"

A smile appeared on Sehun's face when Kyungsoo said thank you. He didn't know why, but it was cute. Although, he was worried about Kyungsoo getting cold still. Well, should that happen he could pass his own jacket off and over to Kyungsoo. Sehun could handle the cold without a jacket long enough for them to make it back to camp, he was sure.

It was so quiet in the forest as they walked onwards. Well, until Sehun actually took the time to listen. It was strange how he could hear it be so full of life, but not see any signs of life other than the plants and trees. But there were the sounds of rustling trees, crickets, owls, and the occasional bellow of an elk far off in the distance. It was beautiful and Sehun couldn't even hear as well as Kyungsoo, but he still appreciated it. He also appreciated what he at least thought felt like comfortable silence between he and Kyungsoo. Sure, he didn't expect an in-depth conversation with him, or a conversation at all. But he worried that the silence between them would be strained.

Kyungsoo stopped to look up at the stars for a moment, causing Sehun to stop in his tracks. Perhaps this was as far as they should go. The last thing they needed to do was get lost. He glanced up at the stars that were peeking through the pine trees. The sight was beautiful as the Milky Way could be seen so easily since they were far from the city lights. But his gaze was torn off of the stars at the sound of Kyungsoo's deep voice.

"You… Had a nightmare, too."

"I did." Sehun admitted with a strangely even tone for himself as he looked at Kyungsoo, only the faint moonlight illuminating him. "I... I have them often, to be honest with you." He didn't know why he told Kyungsoo this. Perhaps it was that mutual understanding between them over the subject. Not to mention he was certain it wouldn't get back to Yixing. He figured if anyone was great at keeping a secret, it'd be the quiet Kyungsoo.

Hesitantly Sehun peeled his eyes away from Kyungsoo to look back up past the trees and at the stars. A shooting star dashed across the sky as the pair looked up at it. It was such a beautiful sight. Yet, Sehun couldn't bring himself to look at it for too long before his eyes slowly fell back down to Kyungsoo. "You know that feeling of awe that you get when you look up and see the stars like this?" Sehun asked Kyungsoo with a carefully neutral expression on his face, well, aside from the soft smile that has appeared.

_Oh, what the hell are you on about, Sehun???_

"Mm."  
"I get that feeling when I see your eyes."

_Holy. Shit._

He steeled himself to not look away from Kyungsoo and those wide eyes of his as the boy's lips parted. But that was easy to do when he was this tired. Perhaps that's how those choice words fell from his mouth. Maybe it was a bad thing to so openly flirt with Kyungsoo. But... Maybe it wasn't. Luhan did not have any shame and did not beat around the bush when he first started flirting with Sehun. He was glad he didn't, otherwise Sehun would've never caught onto his flirtations. Perhaps Luhan could be an example for him when it came to Kyungsoo.

Yet, at the thought Sehun lost his nerve and glanced back up at the stars as Kyungsoo turned away from him. He thought for a few moments before he decided to do something equally crazy. "Soo... Can I show you something?" He asked as his eyes once more trailed down to the boy that was with him. Once he got some kind of response to continue he let out a deep exhale, trying to shake off his nerves. He didn't want to do this, but... He needed to know if Nightmare Luhan was right or not.

"I'm... _Different_ too." Sehun started as Kyungsoo's golden gaze turned back to him, as if to make a point as to how Kyungsoo was different. "Although, I do wish that my difference was as breathtaking as your own." He looked down at their feet after speaking while his cheeks ran hot. Then he slowly began to take off his coat, still avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

"You know how people have scars or freckles on their skin that they can't get rid of...? Mine is like that." Sehun tried to mentally prepare Kyungsoo for what he was about to see, since he knew how horrifying it could be to see it for the first time. Then he turned around and willed himself to pull his shirt up. It wasn't long until Sehun removed his arms from his shirt as it hung around from his neck, exposing his back completely to the other boy.

Sehun wished the sight could be as pleasing to Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo's back was to Sehun. But he knew that wasn't true. His back definitely had the potential of being attractive due to his lean figure and broad shoulders. He did have some muscle on him, granted not much. But most of that muscle definition was hidden away.

Starting from between his shoulder blades down to the mid small of his back, the skin was completely black. It was as if nothing could penetrate the dark color of his skin there, not even the faint moonlight that was trying to. So, it made the rest of the marks look like they stemmed from his spine. Coating most of his back was what looked like spider veins, or black visible veins under the skin. But they were actually a part of his skin. The black veins became more inkish and faded as they stretched out as if they were hands hugging his back. There were patches of his normal skin across his back. But they were almost drowned out by the marks that near coated his skin.

He looked corrupted and it looked like the corruption was coming from his spine, branching out to his shoulders, his ribs, and even creeping its way down to his backside and around his hips.

Sehun was holding his coat close to the front of him for its warmth and comfort as he tried to focus on breathing. Of course, every time his lungs expanded it seemed to give the marks on his back life with the way his shoulders would ever so slightly rise and fall. He prayed that Kyungsoo wouldn't react negatively. This was a daunting experience for him as only three people in his life currently knew about this. His parents and Yixing. But he needed to know how Kyungsoo was going to react. He needed to know if Nightmare Luhan was right, if Kyungsoo wouldn't accept him as he was.

Best to do it now and get the pain over with, hmm?

There was that silence once again, but Sehun could feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him. He felt weak and vulnerable, much more than he was used to. Perhaps exposed was the better way to describe how he felt. He blamed the cold air for how he was starting to tremble rather than his mounting anxiety. Oh, how he could feel it building. His lungs felt like they shrunk so he couldn't get a full breath and his hands desperately clung onto his coat for some kind of comfort as he tightly held it against his stomach.

But then Kyungsoo touched Sehun and he jumped. It wasn't out of fear. But he was surprised that Kyungsoo, or anyone, would be so bold to touch the marks on his back when they first learned about Sehun's _difference._ Once the surprise left his system he wholly relaxed as the anxiety started to fade from him. His eyes fell shut as he focused on the feeling of Kyungsoo's finger sliding towards his spine. But chills still began to coat his arms for a whole other reason.

Kyungsoo's touch was so slight at first, but then Sehun could really feel him once he reached his spine. It was then that Sehun began to slightly lean back into his touch. He didn't notice he did so, but if he did his excuse would've been how warm Kyungsoo was. Certainly, he'd never admit how much he craved a touch like this. Something so gentle and simple, yet so very intimate considering Sehun's circumstances.

When Kyungsoo's fingers ran up his spine and to the base of his neck, Sehun found himself dropping his head some in response to his touch. A breath audibly left his lips as his eyes continued to remain closed. He was focused more on every sensation in this moment than his reactions to Kyungsoo's touch. He was going to savor this while he could because he knew it wasn't going to last as long as he'd like it to.

It could never last as long as he'd like it to.

Kyungsoo's fingers trailed back down his spine before circling around his body. Sehun's eyes were still shut. They remained shut as he felt Kyungsoo move around to be in front of him. He was so afraid to startle him. Yet, his eyes slowly opened when Kyungsoo's fingers ended up over his heart.

He couldn't look at Kyungsoo's face at first, so he glanced over at the trees as he found his courage. But soon his eyes moved over to Kyungsoo as a soft smile appeared and a fond expression settled on his face.

Words could never describe how Sehun felt. So, he did not dare and ruin this moment with any words that would not serve it any justice. Instead, his right hand removed itself from his coat, causing his left to droop with the coat a little, revealing his flat stomach that could probably do with a few more S'mores.

Ever so slowly, for fear of startling Kyungsoo, his right hand moved towards Kyungsoo's. His fingertips first brushed against the back of the other's hand, only to make sure any further touch wouldn't startle him. With his eyes trained on Kyungsoo's facial expression to look for any displeasure his larger hand covered Kyungsoo's while he flattened Kyungsoo's palm against his left breast as gently as he could. He knew his heart began to pick up speed from this action and now he was certain that Kyungsoo could feel it.

He swallowed as he watched Kyungsoo for a while, completely and wholly unaware of the gentle pulsing sensations that he was feeling. Sehun was hopeful that he didn't have to say how he felt, that Kyungsoo could get the idea from the way he made his heart race. And _oh_ , how it raced. Especially when Kyungsoo started to lean his head in, as if he was going to press his ear against Sehun's bare chest.

Sehun's hand was still on top of Kyungsoo's. But it was almost hovering above it because he was so afraid of making Kyungsoo feel like this was something that was forced. If Kyungsoo wanted to move away Sehun's hand would be gone in a flash. But he desperately wanted to hold onto his hand. So, his hand did give Kyungsoo's a soft squeeze before he removed it completely, causing his heart rate to pick up even more.

It was then when Kyungsoo looked up at Sehun, only an inch from his chest. Curiosity brimming in those yellow irises.

Sehun was still watching Kyungsoo's expression completely captivated by him, so much so he forgot about the cold air. This would typically be the moment in a movie or drama where the music would swell and someone in Sehun's position would lean in for a kiss. But even Sehun wasn't ready for that. Simply standing here to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted was more than enough to fulfill him.

Sehun did not have a clue how long the peaceful silence between them lasted. But he did feel a cold breeze fly past Kyungsoo and into his face, causing him to tremble for a moment. It was then that he saw something move in the shadows behind Kyungsoo. Immediately his eyes looked for whatever was moving and he got his answer as it emerged from the trees. The massive creature was close to the height of your average woman.

" _Soo…_ "

Sehun's quiet whisper was full of dread as his heart began to race out of fear. Slowly, afraid to set off what wild beast was approaching, Sehun slipped his arms back into his shirt and let the fabric fall over him, hiding the fact that the tendrils were beginning to move away from his back and first moving over where Kyungsoo's touch once was. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, turned to face the one intruding on their peace.

The black wolf's head hung low and its tail was straightened out with its spine. The massive beast sniffed in the boys' direction before his lips curled upwards, revealing fangs larger than steak knives. It almost… It almost looked like the beast was smirking for a moment. Then the creature as dark as the night let a vicious snarl rip out of its throat. Blood coated the black pelt of the beast.

Its intentions were clear.

But Kyungsoo took a brave step forward as he stood up perfectly straight, looking larger than he ever has before. It was as if he made himself a stone barrier between Sehun and the monstrous wolf in front of them.

" _Soo._ "

Now Sehun found himself fearing for Kyungsoo more than himself.

The wolf paced in front of the boys, it's front right leg was slightly crooked from the others, as if it had been broken and healed wrong. The wolf paced in a semi-circle, its eyes trained on Kyungsoo the entire time. 

At least until it lunged towards the boys. Or more specifically, Sehun.

Those large jaws snapped in the air. The aggressive act caused Sehun to fall backwards onto the ground. But Kyungsoo placed himself between the two. The wolf backed off as the mountain of a young man moved between them.

Sehun's heart was in his stomach as he practically hid under his coat on the ground. But his eyes were always on the wolf that was threatening them. He wished he was carrying anything sharp on him, but he did not have such a thing. All he could do was whimper.

The large wolf looked at Kyungsoo as another guttural rumble escaped its throat. For whatever reason, it seemed more intent on getting at Sehun rather than Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo lifted a hand and pointed at the woods behind the beast. " _Leave,_ " he demanded in his smooth and deep voice.

The wolf's tongue lolled out of its mouth, drool dripping to the ground at its feet. The wolf eyed Kyungsoo with dark thinking eyes. Then he lowered his head once again as those eyes remained trained on Kyungsoo. Several whines left the wolf, sounding eerily close to the high-pitched laugh of a hyena. _What the hell was this?_ But then, the wolf turned and did as Kyungsoo instructed, sauntering off into the darkness. 

Relief immediately was flooding over Sehun and his lungs were finally deciding to let him take in deep breaths.

" _Soo…_ " Sehun breathed, his voice shaking as much as he was. "How...?" He did not yet attempt to stand, afraid his legs would fail him in this moment. But he shook his head, as if to disregard his question. Kyungsoo's eyes finally turned to look at Sehun, seemingly forgetting he was on the ground. "You saved me." Sehun decided upon instead with his wide eyes looking up at Kyungsoo, sincere and full of amazement beyond the fear they held. Kyungsoo blinked as his eyes ran all over Sehun's body. But Sehun was still in shock and unable to be flustered by it.

" _Holy shit…_ " Sehun muttered in disbelief as to what just happened. "You saved me from the biggest animal I've ever seen and you aren't even phased by it?!" Sehun was now coming down off his adrenaline high. So, he was anxiously laughing and shaking his head again as both of his hands ran through his hair. "That was the most badass thing I've ever seen..." Sehun muttered, now apparently losing his filter between his thoughts and mouth.

Sehun was surprised when Kyungsoo sat down on the ground next to him and crossing his legs Indian style to get comfortable. So, this was the point in time that his rambling stopped. His lungs and heart also wanted to stop functioning once Kyungsoo took his wrist into his hand. He didn't fight it. No, Sehun's hand was rather limp and he allowed Kyungsoo to do as he pleased without questioning. But almost immediately his heart rate began to speed up once again all from Kyungsoo's touch.

He swallowed as he looked down at his lap, trying to focus on breathing so his heart rate would slow down since Kyungsoo was checking on it. But it was such a difficult task to ask of him after almost getting mauled by a massive wolf and now _this._

_… It's okay._

Sehun looked up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. He gave a short nod in response, as if to say he understood. How many times has he heard those two words from someone, just within the last year? He never could truly accept those words. Things were not okay. But he found himself believing them now. Maybe because it was coming from someone who knew true pain.

"We will go when… This stops beating so much."

Kyungsoo spoke up again and Sehun nervously laughed. "Sorry..." He sheepishly apologized, knowing it may be a few minutes before his heart settled into a normal pace again. He closed his eyes to try and focus on breathing and not the warmth of Kyungsoo's fingers on his wrist.

He felt Kyungsoo's fingers wrap around his own and his heart stuttered in his chest. With eyes still closed Sehun's fingers tightened around Kyungsoo's. Just enough so he could feel as if he was genuinely holding his hand. Chills coated him, even down to his legs, as emotion started to flood into Sehun.

He wasn't sure why such a small action stirred such a strong emotional reaction out of him. Maybe it was because he felt like there was so much hope for him and Kyungsoo to maybe, _just maybe,_ have a chance together. And he knew hope could be so very dangerous. Especially since he did not want to get hurt again. So, he tried to logically tell himself to keep up some kind of guard for his heart's sake, to not fall so fast and so hard. But in this very moment he felt that armor he made slip away.

It was daunting to say the least.

Yet, he still held onto Kyungsoo's hand as lightly as he could. He didn't want to let go and he did not want this moment to end, even if he knew that the wolf could come back at any moment. Sehun's eyes slowly fluttered open, almost afraid to open. But he looked up at Kyungsoo. He knew that he could not say he was falling in love with Kyungsoo, that was too much way too quickly. But he knew he was growing more and more infatuated with the young man next to him.

His dark brown eyes dropped down to his hand that was in Kyungsoo's lap so he could ingrain the sight into his mind. Once he was certain he'd remember it as perfectly as he possibly could he looked up at Kyungsoo's face once again. " _Soo…_ " His voice was barely above a whisper, but not intentionally. "I, um... Wanted to thank you for spending time with me, saving me, and ah-..." He was forced to stop to swallow back the stone he felt in his throat, his heart momentarily picking up its pace again. "And for... You know, not rejecting me as a person when you saw my back." The way Sehun spoke of his back made it clear how insecure he was about it. He was brave in that moment, sure. But he was still so afraid Kyungsoo would think less of him.

Those beautiful eyes would be his downfall, Sehun decided when Kyungsoo looked up at him. Especially the way the moon made them light up the way they did. Wait... Was the moon even that bright? _Whatever._ Sehun was tired and coming down off of an adrenaline rush. So, he didn't necessarily care about how strange it might've been.

"Why would I-..." Kyungsoo started, but his confidence in speaking was still small. So, he tried again, giving a look at the forest floor, "I would not reject… Anyone. Because I-… I would not want to be… Rejected." Kyungsoo's shoulders sunk when he said it. Sehun felt like he had been hit by a truck. He only wanted to hug the boy, but he figured that wouldn't be beneficial for Kyungsoo. 

The fingers that pressed into Sehun's wrist weakened until they fell inside Kyungsoo's lap. But the other hand remained underneath Sehun's, limply and sadly. And there was a weighty silence between the two of them, the kind that held too many painful secrets.

But then Kyungsoo looked at Sehun with his powerful eyes. Sehun felt a chill run down his spine before the boy even spoke. "I will not abandon you."

When Kyungsoo spoke Sehun's eyes widened. It was quite the heavy statement. One that Sehun did not expect, nor could he ever have predicted.

Before he could properly even process his statement, Kyungsoo was standing up and effortlessly pulling Sehun up. It wasn't _too_ surprising for Sehun considering he was quite on the lean side at the moment. But he was still impressed nonetheless. He was starting to put weight on his legs, feeling as if he could trust them again. But Kyungsoo was already slinging his arm over his shoulder. Immediately Sehun's face turned a pinkish color by the sudden closeness.

Sehun, not being the type to look a gift horse in the mouth if it was from a handsome man, did not pull away and insist he could stand on his own ( _even if he had no idea if he could or not_ ). So, hesitantly he leaned into Kyungsoo, only becoming redder as he did so. But during their walk Sehun lost some of his shame and leaned into Kyungsoo bit more. It was still cold out and Kyungsoo was so warm that Sehun was far too eager to leech off of his warmth. In response to his closeness, Kyungsoo's hand holding onto his wrist gripped it much tighter. It made Sehun ignite with chills.

The two were quiet as they walked along, but when they neared the camp Sehun glanced over at Kyungsoo, who was so very close. He naturally wet his lips as considered everything Kyungsoo told him. Kyungsoo told him he would not abandon him. That might hold more weight than Sehun would care to use personally, at this moment at least. But he felt the need to say _something_ before they reached camp.

"I could not reject you." He softly spoke the carefully picked words. _Oh Lord,_ how they were true. Sure, Kyungsoo was definitely strange. But Sehun saw past that. He was "innocent", cute, and different like him. Couple that with Sehun's self-awareness that he was desperate for affection and he knew he would be unable to reject Kyungsoo even if he tried. Regardless of how healthy or unhealthy that'd be.

Kyungsoo's eyes shot over to Sehun, but he never said anything. Sehun was content to let it be. So, he looked back ahead of him as Kyungsoo stared at him for a few more moments.

The pair neared the camp and Sehun felt as if he should stop leaning onto Kyungsoo as much as he was. But it was difficult for him to talk himself into pulling away from the warmth that Kyungsoo held. "I hope you sleep better, Soo... Please don't be afraid to get me if you can't." Sehun said as he finally started to support his own weight, standing up straighter as he did so. But he didn't pull his arm off of Kyungsoo's shoulders until they actually got back to their campsite. 

Kyungsoo finally let go of him and looked down at the ground before nodding. He looked ashamed, but Sehun was going to let it slide for now. Perhaps he shouldn't dig with Kyungsoo, simply offer his support and kindness.

Whatever the case, Kyungsoo once again found a new corner in the tent. Sehun frowned but looked to the air mattress. He let out a soft sigh when he found his original sleeping spot stolen. Junmyeon must've rolled over a few times in his sleep because now he was right next to Yixing. Yixing was asleep on his stomach, his head turned towards the tent wall. But now Junmyeon's head was resting on Yixing's back, slowly rising and falling with the younger's back. 

Sehun managed to smirk to himself at the sight at least. The boys were going to wake up blushing and embarrassed. It was cute. So, with that thought Sehun crawled onto the air mattress and managed to go back to sleep.


	17. Xiumin

It's been about a week since Xiumin last saw Mr. Kim. He hasn't tried to contact the man since the nice little photo he sent him. Xiumin hasn't felt the need to. Casual encounters were what he did best, after all.

That's not to say Mr. Kim hasn't been on his mind. Especially considering he was still covered in his handiwork. He was still proud of them. He wanted to show them off to everyone. But Xiumin has done well the past week. Mr. Kim wanted them to remain hidden and so they more or less would. At least at work. But unfortunately, Xiumin hasn't gone to the laundromat, because, well, he hates the damn place. So, he had no more turtlenecks to wear. A high collared black and blue hoodie would have to do today. Of course, it was still easy to see the greenish yellow line around his neck, staking claim over his Adam's apple.

Hey, at least the bruising was healing right? Well, Xiumin wasn't so happy about that anyways.

He tried to keep himself contained in his lab to avoid others. But Xiumin was a social creature. So, he couldn't help himself to go up to the break room for _one_ quick coffee break. He managed to tug up his hoodie quite often enough to mostly hide the bruising. At least until a couple of women he's befriended began to speak with him and distract him.

Obviously they asked about it when his collar fell a little lower than it should've. And Xiumin was more or less honest with his answer. " _Ah…_ I'm a choker. Sorry." Once the women finally understood what he meant by that there was a strange mix of humor, relief, and a touch of concern on their faces.

"Tell that partner of yours to be gentler next time. You could suffer permanent damage, you know."  
"I'll keep that in mind," Xiumin laughed, definitely not intending on asking Mr. Kim to be gentle should they ever end up in the same position again. Xiumin could only hope.

_Speak of the devil._

The now familiar hush fell over the ground floor of the department building. And everyone started to scatter back to their work stations like fleeing doves. Xiumin remained in the break room as he watched Mr. Kim "guiding" a man towards the elevator. His head tilted to the side at the sight. _Hm._ His eyes focused on Mr. Kim's hand that was gripping the back of the poor white boy's neck. Xiumin knew exactly what that grip felt like and _damn,_ if he didn't crave to feel it again.

After Mr. Kim disappeared into the elevator Xiumin headed off towards it, wondering if he'd be going towards the interrogation rooms. If so maybe he could catch a little show before going back to work. Maybe he could finally break the silence between the two. Besides, the interrogation rooms were down the hall from his lab. _Sure,_ access to them was limited by a keypad like every other major area in this damn building. But that was child's play.

Xiumin was thrilled when he found Mr. Kim in an interrogation room with the man he brought in. He stood outside the room to look through the two-way mirror while his hand dug his phone out of his pocket. Quickly he got into the FPD's database to catch himself up on this man and what they had against him.

Xiumin wasn't surprised to find drugs involved. He seemed like the type.

With a soft hum Xiumin went through the rest of the evidence. But Mr. Kim was demanding to know the identity of the supplier once again. So, his attention focused back on Mr. Kim.

But every damn time Mr. Kim spoke Xiumin could hear him on top of him again.

_You're doing so well, Kitten._

_Look at yourself. Such a mess for me._

_What do you say? Use your manners._

_Good boy._

Xiumin couldn't even hardly focus on the interrogation anymore. His hand lifted up to scratch at the bruising on his neck, wishing Mr. Kim's belt was still there. He craved the man. He wanted him. He wanted to feel wholly ruined by him once again.

He only came back to when the interrogation door opened. "Get me what you know on a Will Baker-" It was then that Xiumin turned to see Mr. Kim. The man's movements became slower and his eyes narrowed, like a predator coming across an unsuspecting victim.

But Xiumin was a willing victim. _Very_ willing. 

Xiumin reveled in the way Mr. Kim stopped talking when he saw him rather than the other employee he was expecting. Although, to be fair Xiumin could probably get more information on this Will Baker than anyone could. That was the beneficial part of being more than acquainted with a seedy lifestyle. Xiumin could always find someone to talk to that'd point him in the right direction of whatever sin he was looking to indulge.

But Xiumin didn't do anything other than raise an eyebrow.

"I don't care what right you think you have..." Mr. Kim stepped forward until he was a foot away from him. Then seethed with flexed jaws, " _You don't have it._ " 

Mr. Kim began to whisper and the corner of Xiumin's lips twitched upwards into a bit of a smirk. His boss was approaching him so Xiumin finally turned to face the man. There was some statement about not having any rights, but then it got more interesting. Xiumin was suddenly was getting pulled closer. The way Mr. Kim was gripping onto the collar of his hoodie was also forcing Xiumin to stand on his toes a little. 

"You signed your rights over to _me_ when I contracted you, and there _will_ be retribution when I am contravened."

"Did you?" Xiumin couldn't help but ask after Mr. Kim said he contracted him. Sure, on paper he did. But the man clearly didn't even know Xiumin when he was hired on. Otherwise he would've known about his past work. But Mr. Kim was like this, unfortunately. He had this grandiose view of the power he has over his employees. Everyone else seemed to fall in line, Xiumin wasn't necessarily content to do the same.

Now, if Mr. Kim wanted to say that he signed his rights away to him when Xiumin slept with him. Then Xiumin could actually agree with him. But for a job? No.

Xiumin watched those copper eyes drop down from his own eyes. He lifted his chin a little when Xiumin was certain Mr. Kim's lustful gaze dropped down to his throat. Did Mr. Kim like the makeshift collar he left him?

He smiled as Mr. Kim let go of his hoodie, allowing him to stop standing on his toes. He looked up at the man, easily reading the anger on his face. But he wasn't fazed by it. Mr. Kim rubbed his own forehead and Xiumin was half tempted to purr to draw his attention again. But Mr. Kim was immediately was going on about the law and Xiumin looked at the two-way mirror, to avoid outright rolling his eyes in Mr. Kim's face. 

"...You've transgressed federal law three times," Mr. Kim said after another long silence. "You defaced government property, obstructed yourself in _my_ lab for three days, and now you've infringed a restricted area for which I gave you no access for. There are punishments here, even for employees of my work force. Do you understand?"

_My lab._

Xiumin's eyes shot back over to Mr. Kim when he mentioned the lab. The lab wasn't Mr. Kim's. Technically it wasn't Xiumin's either. It was public property of Fallholt. But no one else went into the lab. No one else used it. No one else knew how to properly use it. Only Xiumin. It was _his_ lab.

Mr. Kim was more fun when he established his dominance over him in another way.

Xiumin only hummed when Mr. Kim asked if he understood. He was acknowledging the fact he heard Mr. Kim more than agree with what he was saying.

"I'm arresting you."

_Huh._ Xiumin looked up at Mr. Kim as he studied the serious expression. An amused sound left the back of his throat before a grin broke out onto his face. " _Really?_ " He didn't doubt the man. But it was still too amusing to him. Surprisingly he's never been arrested before so this was a first.

"Alright," with a casual tone and shrug Xiumin's hands went to his pockets to pull out his phone and his apartment keys, offering them up to Mr. Kim. "If I'm incarcerated for more than three days you'll be responsible for feeding my cat. Or at least get in contact with my aunt and uncle, they'll take care of her." He shrugged as he passed off his belongings. Mr. Kim was quick to pocket them in his trousers.

If he was anyone else he'd be concerned about passing his phone off to Mr. Kim. But he wasn't. There was a password on it, even Mr. Kim knew he legally couldn't get that from him. But even if he got passed that, Xiumin was too shameless to be concerned with what Mr. Kim would see on it. Now, the bug Xiumin had on Mr. Kim's computer and his access to the database... Well, Mr. Kim would not be able to access it even if he could unlock his phone. Much like Xiumin's laptop in his apartment, there were layers to his device. Maybe if Mr. Kim went to the length of hiring on a skilled hacker, then sure he'd find everything. Otherwise all he is going to see is his basic shit. His contacts, text messages, photos, and so on. Nothing Xiumin would be ashamed of, even if he should be.

"You have the right to remain silent-"  
"Should I get on my knees for you?" 

The man stood perfectly still in front of Xiumin, his expression darkening. Xiumin wanted to provoke a reaction out of the man, and it seemed like he was going to get his wish.

But unfortunately, a beep on the exterior door alerted the pair to another entering the area. Likely the officer Mr. Kim previously was looking for. 

"Oh shit, you're done already? Damn it, Mr. Kim, I shouldn't even be surprised," the man laughed, but then his dark eyes found Xiumin and narrowed. "Who is…?" He looked back up at Mr. Kim, his hands not knowing what to do with the coffee or the unauthorized presence in the interrogation area.

"Perfect timing actually," Mr. Kim said as he slapped his hand down on Xiumin's shoulder, clearly intending on leaving a bruise. Xiumin's eyes slammed shut for the moment until he adjusted to the fierce force on his shoulder. But otherwise he showed no discomfort. "This man is under arrest."  
"But who…?" The unfamiliar eyes dropped down to Xiumin's ID badge on the lanyard he wore. Then the officer let out a heavy sigh. "Just can't catch a break around here huh?"  
"Do me a favor and pat him down for me. I've got other troublemakers to arrest." Mr. Kim steered Xiumin in front of the officer and whispered, " _Arms out._ "  
"You don't want to do the honors of cuffing me? _Surprising._ " Xiumin muttered in a low tone as the officer sat his coffee to the side and approached Xiumin.

"When you're done, take him to Cell 14, and give him a change of clothes. He'll be there no more than three days." Mr. Kim gave more instructions as Xiumin rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, sir," the officer said. Then immediately beginning to search Xiumin for any abnormalities in his clothing.  
"Proceed Fireside Blue," Mr. Kim instructed, and curiously the officer winced.  
"Seriously?"

With a nod, Mr. Kim walked out. 

Xiumin hummed as a pair of hands checked all his pockets and ran over the hems of his clothes, making sure nothing was hidden. "You're a handsome man, has anyone ever told you that?" The officer paused at the flirtation before pulling his left hand up to show the wedding ring on his finger. "I'm married, asshole."

The technician shrugged as he continued to look at the officer. He'd be fun to play with. But Xiumin had bigger goals on the horizon. "Might I be lucky enough to get a marker from you?" He asked as the man squatting in front of him as hands ran down his legs.

The officer only stood to force Xiumin around to slap the handcuffs around his wrists. Indicating he was not going to be getting a marker from the man. But the officer did lean in to whisper in his ear. " _The next three days are going to be real shitty for you._ " That was the last thing the man said as he escorted Xiumin off towards the cells.

\----

"He has a histrionic disorder. Isolating him might drive him insane. You know that, right?"

Jaejoong nodded. His eyes stared at his computer screen, pinching his bottom lip watching Xiumin sit in Cell 14. He was wearing the FPD prisoner's mandatory dark grey jumper, buttons running down the front and a white, embroidered _114_ on his left chest. It had only been four hours in, but Jaejoong was curious. He wanted to see what Xiumin would do, and Fireside Blue would show him just how bad that disorder was. It was code for isolation: see no one, hear no one, and speak to no one. He would only receive food through a slit in the iron/steel-enforced doors three times a day for three days. And officers were obedient not to speak a word to any prisoner under the Fireside Blue sanction.

"He has severe larynx bruising, too." The officer leaned in closer to Jaejoong's surveillance video, pointing at the line on Xiumin's neck that was clearly seen by the jumper's open crewneck. "He could be under abuse. You know that, too, right?"

Jaejoong nodded.

"Man..." The man stood up straight and crossed his arms. "My boss is a real sadist."  
Jaejoong scoffed, "Get back to work, before I show you what a real sadist looks like."  
"Oh shit, okay," the dark-haired man jested with a slight smile and left Jaejoong alone in his office, where he continued to stare at the screen.

_He could be under abuse,_ the officer's words rang back to him. _You know that, too, right?_

Jaejoong smirked and leaned forward to further engage into the surveillance video.

"Of course," he said to no one, eyes burning on Xiumin. 

\----

Xiumin hated the uniform he was in. The material was cheap. It was rough and scratchy, which led to it rubbing against the some of the still healing wounds Mr. Kim left him from getting too overzealous. It was going to rub them raw if he kept this damn shirt on for three days.

Four hours in and he's already over analyzed every damn thing in the cell. Yeah, he knew this was not going to be fun. But today would be the easy day. He was aware that it was going to be the third day that he'd descend into madness. Especially if he didn't get a damn Sharpie or something.

He was sat on the cot as he tried to make a plan for himself. He needed to be active about this or his stay here was definitely going to be worse than miserable. He'd setup himself a little workout routine in here, as there was at least enough space to do push-ups and sit ups. It'd be healthy for him to stay active while he's in this hole.

But Xiumin didn't care about his body when it came down to it. He never has.

It was his mind he was worried about most. His beautiful damn brain was worth far more than his body. He knew that. And... Isolation has a funny way of causing people to lose their minds. There was a reason solitary confinement was now starting to be known as a torture method. Auditory and visual hallucinations could become a very real factor. Especially for a social creature like Xiumin.

So, he'd have to keep his mind working. Problem was... How do you do that in such a bare space?

He was served lunch soon after he got put in his cell. Xiumin was well aware that the plastic silverware was going to become more and more tempting as time passed. If he didn't get a marker to write with... Well, in his descent into madness he knew that he'd find something else to write with. He was already aware that the human brain preferred pain over being bored. Because even negative stimulus is still stimulus. Xiumin wasn't above self-harm if it meant he could keep his mind active.

With a heavy exhale he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, closing his eyes. But once again, that damn scratchy shirt rubbed against a bite mark and caused Xiumin to wince. No. It was coming off. _Now._

Deft fingers went to the buttons to open up the shirt so he could shrug it off and toss it to the side. Perhaps it'll become useful to him later. But for now, it was only in the way. His torso was coated in ugly yellow bruises, not that he'd dare to complain. But there were a few bite marks that definitely were still in the process of healing, the scabs over the more... _Passionate_ bites were proof enough. Those particular bites definitely hurt far more than the others. But Mr. Kim loved the way he mewled underneath him. _Just like a kitten._

At the thought of Mr. Kim Xiumin's eyes opened to look up at the ceiling, finding the red flashing light that indicated that the camera was recording. He was certain Mr. Kim would be watching his stay here. But he wondered how often he'd use the camera to check in on him. 

\----

Jaejoong stared at the 747 flying overhead, floating into a grey cloud and disappearing somewhere toward the airport. A lot of things were on his mind which brought him out for his smoke break, as usual. He drew in a long breath, his lips wrapped around the cigarette, and let the grey snakes make way out of them. He hated that this bad habit of his would make his perfectly white suit smell like ash. But the nicotine relief was worth it.

His copper eyes drifted back down to his phone, which was still in his hand and still unlocked so he could continue watching Xiumin. It was intriguing what sort of unraveling took place in just fifty hours. Considering the first four alone left the histrionic technician half naked. Xiumin mumbled a lot, paced a lot, and worked his body on the floor to keep himself distracted. Jaejoong enjoyed that part the most, watching his back muscles flex under the pressure of push-ups. His mouth watered at the sight.

_What did he do to me?_ Jaejoong's eyes suddenly narrowed at the bare-chested man on his screen. _What in the hell did you do?_ It had to have been illegal substances. Something that helped this sociopath get what he wanted.

_I'm the boss._ Jaejoong tapped the cigarette between his fingers, watching the ashes sprinkle to the cement. He shoved it in a cigarette tray and gave one last look at Xiumin before he put his phone in his pocket. _Don't play games with me._

\--

"So, you can hide your research. But you can't clean up your damn work space," Jaejoong muttered, staring at the chaotic mess that was Xiumin's lab. Jaejoong did not authorize this, or _this_ , he picked up bag of Chinese takeout that could no longer fit in Xiumin's trash can. Did his janitor avoid Xiumin's lab? Or did Xiumin forbid the janitor to even do his job in the lab? Both ideas were reasonable. Yet, the amount of coffee cups on his desk was not. This much consumption would give Xiumin caffeine withdrawals the first six hours of his confinement.

That explained a lot. His sharp eyes hovered around the lab, careful not to disturb too much of Xiumin's organized chaos ( _he was paying the man to do well after all_ ). But stopped at the edge of his countertop space.

"What the hell is _this_ doing next to your coffee machine?" Jaejoong lifted a small bottle of lube. He remembered seeing it on his office floor, but the rest was a heated blur. Just how active was Xiumin to keep this next to his _coffee?_

He was glad he dismissed the lube. He hoped Xiumin's ass hurt all week.

Jaejoong searched for another fifteen minutes, until he found a cologne bottle sitting among other suspiciously cleaned things. He removed its lid and sniffed. _Vanilla?_ The scent was familiar, but it wasn't strong enough. So, he peppered an amount to his left wrist and inhaled again.

The image of Xiumin's naked torso rolling into Jaejoong's body slammed into the commissioner's brain and he reeled back, slamming into the island behind him. Xiumin was wearing this. Suddenly Jaejoong's mind went on a hunt to connect the dots as if adrenaline started to chase it. Xiumin's pupils were blown up like saucers, like he was actually _high_ , and he was sweating long before he crawled on Jaejoong's lap.

Jaejoong rolled his head back and moaned, as if Xiumin were doing it again.

His blood started to race downward, and suddenly Jaejoong realized what Xiumin did.

"You _sick bastard,_ " Jaejoong seethed, making a straight line for the exit toward the prison cells.

He didn't realize he pocketed the bottle of lube on his way out.

\--

By the time Jaejoong reached the cells, his back was drenched with sweat.

"Mr. Kim," addressed the prison wards, and Jaejoong very intentionally did _not_ look at them.  
"You may take leave for the rest of your shift."  
"Mr. Kim?"  
" _Now._ "

The prison wards left, and Jaejoong didn't hesitate to man the controls and turn off the camera for Cell 14 and half the lights.

\----

The first day came and went without _too much_ issue. Well except the headaches that would come and go from a lack of coffee. But the next morning was another situation all together. After Xiumin had breakfast the boredom truly set in.

He would pace when he got frustrated, which was often. He tried to keep his mind active by thinking out loud on his thoughts for what he could do next in the lab. He'd go over formulas, even math problems, trying his damnedest to keep his mind entertained. But quite frankly, the lack of outside stimulus was making that impossible.

By lunch he finally got the jitters from a lack of caffeine, much how any drug addict who was getting dope sick would. His hands constantly had tremors and he knew it was nothing but downhill from here.

In the middle of his pacing a couple hours after lunch, or so Xiumin assumed since he didn't have a clock, half of his lights went out. He paused in place as he looked up, the camera was no longer flashing red. " _Shit,_ " he muttered as he rubbed his forehead. There were two options that he could think of to cause this. There was some power outage and the FPD were relying on the generators on the eighth floor. Half of the lights in the cells and the cameras could be considered non-essential and a drain of power. So, they cut them off while they're on the generators.

Or... There was the more likely situation. The visual hallucinations already started.

If that was the case then it was going to get very ugly for Xiumin, very quickly.

The door was opening, causing Xiumin to close his eyes to try and avoid the bright light flooding in from the hallway. When he finally opened them again he saw Mr. Kim standing in his cell.

" _Holy shit._ "

Yeah, he was out of his damn mind if he was hallucinating Mr. Kim as well.

"Get on the cot."

What the hell was this? Xiumin looked up at the camera with a frown on his face. For all he knew he was seeing shit while that camera was still recording, the real Mr. Kim probably watching from his office. Just how long could Xiumin hold out before he couldn't hide these symptoms?

Mr. Kim hand slamming on the steel door made Xiumin violently flinch, giving him his answer.

_Get on the damn cot._

Xiumin decided that if his hallucinations were going to be violent he may as well do as they said. So immediately he scrambled backwards until he was seated on the edge of the cot. He was visibly shaking as he looked up at Mr. Kim. He was shaking because he was actually genuinely afraid. Afraid that his mind was collapsing in on itself so damn quickly. He was afraid that when he got to leave this cell some of his cognitive function wouldn't be all there.

His chest was rising and falling a little too quickly as he silently looked up at "Mr. Kim," unable to properly relax now. Normally seeing the man would do nothing but excite him. But considering what the hallucinations could mean for Xiumin, it was eerie seeing him, to say the least. That and... And...

Was he sweating?

Xiumin blinked before his eyes tried to take in his appearance. So, deprived of outside stimulus that they were a little too eager to see something else than this damn cell. So, he didn't notice much else until his eyes hesitantly met Mr. Kim's once again. Were his pupils dilated too? No, surely not.

Mr. Kim was undressing.

_Okay…_

This was certainly a sight Xiumin wanted to see a whole lot more. But not like this. He let out a high pitch whine as the man took off his blazer, still upset about the circumstances surrounding this entire ordeal. Especially when the man began to approach him, leaving Xiumin shifting on the cot. This is where his hallucinations were going to derail. So, he didn't flinch away when Mr. Kim's hand reached out for him.

Xiumin sharply inhaled as the hand actually wrapped around his throat as his eyes widened. _Holy shit._ This was real. This was actually happening. He could feel his face begin to flush as his body temperature skyrocketed. Mr. Kim found the pheromones. He actually found the pheromones. _Holy shit._

Quickly he was finding himself getting pinned down onto the stiff cot, Mr. Kim caging him in as he did last time. Xiumin's breath was shallow at best and his pupils were starting to dilate far more than they should be right now. Part of him actually wanted to laugh in this moment. He was relieved he wasn't going insane and he was thrilled to be under Mr. Kim once again. But he actually couldn't manage to do so with the tight grip around his throat. It was probably for the best anyways.

"You keep pissing me off," the man seethed as he undid his tie and tossed it to the side.

He wanted to moan as Mr. Kim took in his figure, ignoring his statement completely. Although, Mr. Kim's following comment got his attention. "You used lycanthrope pheromones," Mr. Kim growled, drawing his eyes back up to Xiumin's. "You think you can make my sex life a game?"

An eyebrow raised. _Huh._ He was impressed that Mr. Kim was smart enough to understand that he used pheromones simply by finding them. _Clever._ He actually had a bit of a smirk on his face, thoroughly pleased that Mr. Kim wasn't as dumb as he seemed in the club.

More angry words came from Mr. Kim but Xiumin was too focused on trying to rock his hips up and into Mr. Kim's. But the way he was pinned didn't allow for much other than squirming. The glint of metal drew his attention and Xiumin gnawed on his bottom lip at the sight of the handcuffs. He was in for a wild ride, wasn't he? He didn't put up a struggle when Mr. Kim cuffed him to the cot. But he did tug on the handcuffs once they were secured. With the way Mr. Kim was looking at him Xiumin already knew he was going to have bruised wrists from tugging against the cuffs so much.

He knew he was in for it already. But now he couldn't find it in him to be afraid. If anything he was excited.

Xiumin's mouth watered as Mr. Kim basically ripped his shirt off and gave him full view of that handsome torso that he's missed lately. Already his hands tugged against the handcuffs, making the metal clink against the frame of the cot. But he wanted to touch. He wanted to dig his nails into his skin to urge him on. All he could do was shift underneath him even more as his arousal grew.

A hand roughly grabbed a fistful of Xiumin's hair, causing the smaller to hiss and wince. But he didn't mind. Nor did he care about Mr. Kim saying he was wrong. Wrong about what? _Oh,_ something about a sex life. _Hm._ He typically wasn't wrong about those. Either way Mr. Kim's following words actually drew a soft moan from the man.

"Now I'm going to fuck you up."  
" _Please._ " 

The grip on his hair became tighter as Mr. Kim leaned in. "Please, _Mr. Kim_ ," the man growled as he stared at Xiumin's lips.

" _Please, Mr. Kim. Please, use me, Mr. Kim._ "

Xiumin almost hated how quickly he ended up like this. But Mr. Kim combined with the pheromones were both able to get him in this head space with little effort. But he loved it far too much. He needed it, needed Mr. Kim and needed to be absolutely ruined by him.

He didn't have to wait for long.

Without thought or warning Mr. Kim was quick to yank down Xiumin's pants and get to work. Causing Xiumin's head to lean back with a moan as he yanked on the handcuffs once again, this time with a stronger force.

\----

Xiumin was left sweaty and panting as his body ached, his arms screaming at him. His eyes were still clouded with lust as he stared at the ceiling above him. Slowly he looked to the side to see Mr. Kim looking right at him after collecting his clothes. Xiumin looked thoroughly exhausted, but he wouldn't be caught complaining. He loved how this felt. He loved how Mr. Kim seemed satisfied but still wanting more.

Xiumin felt similar.

The cuffs came off and revealed already darkening bruises, accompanied by angry red marks where the cuffs threatened to break skin. Immediately, Xiumin's arms came down to his chest as his hands took turns rubbing his wrists. 

"You have half an hour to rest; I'll see to it that you're released early. Put your jumper back on, and then I want you in my office for the rest of the day."

He listened to Mr. Kim speaking, not interrupting him. But he seemed to perk up when Mr. Kim stated that he wanted him in his office, the haze in his eyes clearing a slight bit.

"You shouldn't be alone for the next twenty-four hours. Come to my office, and I'll take care of you," the commissioner added as he combed his fingers through Xiumin's hair.

He let out a soft sigh when Mr. Kim's hand ran through his hair, leaning into his touch as much as he could. " _Yes, sir,_ " his tired voice responded to Mr. Kim telling him to go to his office once again. He let out a rough hum when Mr. Kim said he'd take care of him. He loved the way that sounded.

But unfortunately, his body was tired after spending quite a while with Mr. Kim using him until he was thoroughly satisfied. So, after Mr. Kim left he struggled to get his clothes back on properly before managing to go to sleep until he was collected by the wards.

\---

It felt so good to be in his own clothes again. But Xiumin wasn't necessarily himself yet. It was evident in the way he carried himself. His eyes didn't wander to take in the world around him and his head was ducked a little bit lower rather than being held relatively high as it usually was.

He still wasn't out of the headspace Mr. Kim put him in. But many would likely see it as shame for being thrown in a cell.

So, he made his way to Mr. Kim's office. The secretary announced his arrival to Mr. Kim and the door unlocked. Xiumin was quick to make his way inside the office. His pupils were still dilated, but no longer blown out to an unreasonable degree. His head was still ducked down a little more than usual, more submissive. But he still noticed Mr. Kim had changed into a different suit and his hair seemed damp from a potential shower.

He wasn't even sure what to do with himself now that he was here. All he knew is he wanted to be close to Mr. Kim. But what if Mr. Kim didn't want him close? He wasn't too keen on doing something unless he was told otherwise. So, he approached the desk and then gave Mr. Kim a proper bow, despite wincing from the soreness he was still feeling. But he liked the burn.

When he rose his hands clasped together behind his back as he looked at Mr. Kim, his eyes occasionally glancing away to break eye contact. "What... What do I need to do for you to touch me more, Mr. Kim...?" Xiumin seemed hesitant to ask, almost afraid of getting turned away. Considering it was a bold question, especially after being thrown in a cell for pissing Mr. Kim off. 

Mr. Kim leaned forward into his desk, tapping his fingers with one hand and the other rubbing the cupid's bow of his upper lip. 

It felt like his question hung in the air forever. It made Xiumin a little anxious, his hands fidgeting behind his back. Would Mr. Kim ever properly touch him again? He didn't like that thought, it left room for a negative response. 

Finally, Mr. Kim moved, leaving the question unanswered. Instead, he opened his drawer and retrieved something, standing up and rounding his desk to stand right in front of Xiumin. Xiumin felt so small when Mr. Kim came to stand in front of him.

"Let me see your wrists."

Xiumin rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing before holding them up to present them to Mr. Kim. They were going to be quite ugly for the next several days. Or... Maybe not. Mr. Kim was applying ointment that'd help them heal sooner. He wasn't sure how crazy he was about that. But he didn't mind Mr. Kim taking care of him.

"Take a seat on my couch."

He was being told to sit on the couch and so Xiumin went and did just that. Xiumin was looking at his bruising wrists as he sat there. He wondered how many times he had pulled against the cuffs with almost all his strength. The angry red lines where some skin was only slightly broken seemed to suggest a lot.

Suddenly Mr. Kim was sitting next to him and he registered immediately that the man did smell divine. However... If Xiumin was being honest there was something that did smell better. His eyes looked up to find the cup of coffee in front of him on the table. He looked over at Mr. Kim, as if to ask if it was his or not. But Mr. Kim was already speaking and confirming that it was indeed Xiumin's coffee. "Just one cup of coffee for the next three hours. Don't drink it all at once."

Xiumin grabbed the warm cup before Mr. Kim could even finish his sentence, taking too large a drink for how hot the beverage was. But clearly this was a man that didn't mind pain that much. _Don't drink it all at once._ Xiumin paused, his first instinct was to do exactly as Mr. Kim said. Get the caffeine in his system quicker, not to mention it tasted so damn good. But very reluctantly, he put the coffee back on the table as his eyes followed Mr. Kim to the stack of papers.

" _Equations. Solve all of them._ "

The technician let out a hum, letting Mr. Kim know that he heard him. The warmth Mr. Kim provided at his side may be a little distracting. But Xiumin wouldn't be caught complaining. He let out a heavy breath before he leaned over to grab the stack of papers to flip through them. All of them were doctorate level problems. Xiumin took his time in organizing the stack of papers by category. He wanted to do what he was best at first and what he wasn't the best at last.

So, once they were organized to his preference ( _chemistry, biology, physics, calculus, math, and then astronomy_ ) he grabbed a pen and began to silently work through the stack of papers. 

Time passed and Xiumin was steadily working through the stack Mr. Kim gave him, creating his own stack of finished pages. He tried to limit himself to taking a drink of coffee only when he finished a page, but that did leave it lukewarm. Not that Xiumin was going to be picky about the temperature of his coffee right now. Mr. Kim was working right next to him, going over classified files and answering phone calls. Xiumin wasn't paying attention to that though. He didn't care to. Either way, he was sailing smoothly until he got to the astronomy problems.

He took one look at the page and let out a soft breath. Xiumin paused to rub his tired eyes underneath his glasses. Staying in the same contacts for fifty plus hours left them incredibly agitated. But he then tried to focus back on the problems at hand.

_Don't waste your time looking up, Xiumin. There is no future for you among the stars. Focus on what is on earth, otherwise it'll get you killed._

After getting through a page or two Xiumin let out a huff of frustration. He leaned backwards so his back could rest against the couch. Although he did also take to leaning into Mr. Kim far more than he has this entire time as well. He gave the last few pages sitting on the table a dirty look as he considered them.

He was frustrated. There wasn't much else to it. He was tired, he wanted some proper food rather than the slop he's been eating lately and he was frustrated with himself for not knowing more about astronomy. He never put much stock into focusing on it. Even as misguided as his mother was, she was right. His future was here on earth. So, he put more time and effort into other fields of study.

For a few minutes he remained in this position, simply staring at the stack of papers. But at least he was getting comfort from Mr. Kim one way or another, the way he smelled and his warm presence helped. Well, it also helped that due to the isolation Xiumin still wasn't completely out of his submissive headspace. So long as Mr. Kim was around him, he'd still be obedient. 

Soon the man looked over at Xiumin and smiled. He set aside his files and grabbed the equations from the table, replacing it on Xiumin's lap. A frown had appeared on Xiumin's face when Mr. Kim put the papers back in his lap. Was Mr. Kim pushing to see how quickly he could do this work? A stress test? If he wanted to put his brain to the grindstone, Xiumin would comply... But he wouldn't like it.

He tensed when Mr. Kim's arm wrapped around his shoulders. His heart rate immediately began to pick up, unsure of what was going on here. But curiously enough, Mr. Kim's free hand wrapped itself around his own to help him write. "Like this." Then the explanation started coming from Mr. Kim.

"Inverse Square Law states that the intensity of an effect, like light from a star, changes in inverse proportion to the square of the distance from the source. So..." Mr. Kim started writing, with Xiumin's hand, the formula along the margins. Almost immediately Xiumin started to relax. He glanced over at Mr. Kim face, still surprised by the act, but he was quick to focus on what was being written and said. Chills coated his arms under his sleeves as he swallowed. Despite the strange feeling in his stomach, he was able to focus on what Mr. Kim was saying and follow along.

It was in that moment Xiumin decided Mr. Kim was genuinely smart.

"As the distance from this light source increases, the intensity of light is equal to a value multiplied by one over distance squared." And stopped talking, letting Xiumin watch his own hand mimic Mr. Kim, until the entire equation was solved. He released his hand. "There are more like this. You can always ask for help. But I don't expect you to be so humble." Mr. Kim chuckled, almost boyishly, pulling his arm away and returning to his files to let Xiumin finish.

Xiumin sheepishly nodded, unaware of an actual tinge of color on his cheeks. "... Thank you." Xiumin still wasn't too sure of the proper way to react. He wasn't even sure why Mr. Kim would help him. Didn't Mr. Kim want to see if he was smart enough to figure it out on his own? Or if this was some test of his cognitive function, helping him wouldn't benefit either of them. It was safe to say this simple action was a kindness that Xiumin has never been shown before.

Eventually he'd finish every last problem. Grabbing his now cold coffee to finish drinking it as a reward before leaning back into the couch, and into Mr. Kim. His arms wrapped around his midsection as his body shuddered. He had coffee in his system once again. That would level him out, more or less. But his eyes were focused on that stack of papers he finished. Mr. Kim wanted him to solve every damn equation, and he did exactly that. He'd do more if it meant he'd find himself warming Mr. Kim's bed. 

Mr. Kim was on the phone once again after Xiumin finished his work. Xiumin was mentally deciding that maybe it'd be beneficial to him to study up more on astronomy. 

He missed his cat. Letting Bo in his apartment that one night it had been raining was probably the best decision he's made since moving to Fallholt. He had less fun here since he had a "proper" job. So, knowing she'd be waiting to chew him out when he got home was definitely enough to bring a small smile to his face. He'd make sure she had food and water and then be able to just crash for the night, Bo probably laying on his back as she often did.

Suddenly a hand was rubbing his back and bringing him back to. "You did so well. I'm very impressed with you, Xiumin."

The praise made a genuine smile appear as he looked over at Mr. Kim. "Thank you, Mr. Kim," Xiumin gave Mr. Kim a polite nod of his head, looking pleased by his praise.

_So..._ He did good?

_Mr. Kim. Leeteuk is here._

The panicked voice of Mr. Kim's secretary interrupted both of them. Mr. Kim was quickly rising from the couch and Xiumin's wide eyes stared at the man, unsure if he should stay put or move. "Review the problems for me, Xiumin."  
"Yes, sir," Xiumin swallowed after hearing the edge in Mr. Kim's voice. 

Mr. Kim walked over to his desk to hit the intercom button, "Send him in." With that, he unlocked the door and took a seat at his desk. Xiumin meanwhile was fumbling to pick up the papers to review the problems as he was told. But when the man he presumed was Leeteuk entered, Xiumin's eyes fixated on the other man. He wasn't the tallest man in the world, but the way he carried himself with such confidence made him seem far taller. But this made Xiumin nervous. Despite Leeteuk's rather pleasant expression, he was aware that Mr. Kim wasn't one to be… _Submissive._ So when two men who are very confident in themselves interact, there is a chance for a fight to happen when neither will back down in a disagreement.

"Ah, so nice to see you again, Jaejoong."  
" _Mr. Kim._ "  
"Hmm… Is it? I think I have seniority over you. Give or take 360 years." 

It was then that Leeteuk turned his head to Xiumin, and Xiumin almost flinched. Leeteuk tilted his head to the side as his smile grew. It was then that Xiumin noticed the somewhat prominent fangs. So, the two were now in a locked room with a very old vampire. _Awesome._

" _Leeteuk,_ " Mr. Kim's voice was full of warning and it made Xiumin sink in the couch as he forced himself to look over the problems as he was told. But he couldn't help but to keep peering up at Leeteuk.

Leeteuk turned to face Mr. Kim once again. "I have no interest in your affairs, Jaejoong."  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Easy, you're scaring the boy. His heart is beating terribly fast right now. It's making him into an awfully tempting snack."

Mr. Kim drew in a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly having no patience for this.

"We have a problem. There's a new sire in the territory and I want him gone. Immediately."  
"It's a wonder you haven't taken matters into your own hands, Leeteuk." An amused scoff left Leeteuk at this.  
"Ah, humanity. So young and naive."

There was a pause and Xiumin glanced up from the work once again to find Mr. Kim seething behind his desk. It made him look back at his work again, trying to be mindful of his racing heart.

"First of all. I would rather waste you and yours than me and my own. But secondly, you have never see what happens when two rival sires go head to head. The death left in their wake could turn a small city into a ghost town. It'd be beneficial to yourself, myself and Fallholt at large if I remain uninvolved."  
"Why are you so invested in this?"  
"It's an insult to me that he is here in my territory. He's also killed a number of my fledglings and-"  
"I thought you could always give a shit less about your fledglings."

Once more Xiumin peaked up at the pair and found Leeteuk grinning. 

"I'm offended, Jaejoong. They're my children, aren't they? I have to take care of them."  
" _Mhm._ "  
"Anyways, I'm sure you've seen his handiwork. He's quite the butcher. I think it's about time you take care of this."  
"So, you came here to tell me to do my job?"  
"No. I'm kindly asking you to take care of this situation. Before I have to step in. Which would likely result in a third of the population being ravaged. It's your choice, Commissioner." 

Mr. Kim leaned back in his seat as his fingers went to play with his bottom lip for a moment. "What is stopping me from calling your bluff? I doubt you'd want to destroy the city you cling so desperately to." 

In response, Leeteuk placed both hands on the desk as he leaned in to Mr. Kim. Xiumin's heart rate picked up once more as he looked at the sight. But he started to scan the office for any potential weapons instead. He was a born and raised hunter, he's never been around a vampire this long without things getting hostile. He was not expecting things to remain peaceful. 

"Do not mistake my generosity towards the _cattle_ as compassion, Jaejoong. If this outsider threatens my reign too much I would not hesitate to lay waste to this city. Even if that meant creating thralls of people like you and that 'pet' of yours on the couch. All just so I could crush this intruder under the heel of my boot. I would burn this city to the ground if it meant I would be king of its ashes. Do _not_ underestimate me." 

To Mr. Kim's credit, he did not flinch or falter. But Xiumin could see him swallow even from here. But that was likely from the gaze of a vampire older than 360 years. Xiumin knew the old vampires should never be handled face to face. Their charm could break even the strongest of men. 

With that, Leeteuk pulled away and turned. His eyes were now deep crimson rather than the dark color they previously were. He managed to shoot Xiumin a look and Xiumin flinched, but couldn't look away from the man's eyes. But Leeteuk simply gave him a disarming smile that more or less made Xiumin's panic dissipate. And he walked towards the exit as if nothing transpired. "I would stay longer. But my presence… It leaves your people on edge. So allow me to take my leave."

After Leeteuk left Mr. Kim stood up and Xiumin looked up and watched him approach. He was sure that he was going to be told to go home for the night. Especially considering it was still easy to see the frustration on his face. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." Much to Xiumin's surprise Mr. Kim even held his hand out to help him stand up. He wasn't sure how to respond so he meekly nodded, even if he was excited for proper food. So Xiumin took Mr. Kim's hand to help stand up, even if he didn't need the help to actually get up. 

\--

Xiumin's eyes lingered on the window the entire time they were in Mr. Kim's car. He couldn't bring himself to focus elsewhere, which was surprising given he has Mr. Kim and his car to marvel at. But rather he was focused on taking in the city. His mind has been so deprived of outside stimulus that it was almost overwhelmed by everything.

He forgot how pretty the city could look.

Eventually the pair were coming to a stop and as soon as Xiumin got out of the car he was hovering slightly behind Mr. Kim. His eyes went to all the signs in the restaurant they came to; Korean BBQ. An older woman was greeting Mr. Kim with definite familiarity. But Xiumin didn't pay her much mind. He only bowed when Mr. Kim did. Although he did tug his hoodie up again when the lady looked his way. He figured Mr. Kim wouldn't be pleased if she saw that fading yellow ring he made around his neck. But luckily, they were being led to a private room. 

Once Mr. Kim gestured for Xiumin to sit down on the mat on the floor he did so, sitting across from him on the opposite black mat. The menu was being presented to Xiumin, but he didn't even know where to begin. Has he even ever been inside a Korean restaurant before? No… He couldn't remember a time when he had. _Huh._ Interesting that he hasn't. But then again... Maybe his father had something to do with that, unfortunately.

Oh, what would the man think of him now? Working for hunters who essentially also did humanitarian work on the side for the supernaturals. Specifically working under a Korean man who he's had the wonderful opportunity to be physically under twice now.

"What do you want to eat?" Mr. Kim's question drew Xiumin's attention. The man didn't seem _as_ irritated as he was during his encounter with Leeteuk.

Xiumin's eyes once more skimmed the menu in silence for a long moment. He wasn't even sure what he wanted. "I... Don't know," Xiumin admitted with pursed lips. For as terrible as the slop that he ate in his isolation was, it covered all the nutrition he needed. So, he wasn't lacking for anything, which would've made this far easier.

All he did know for certain was that Mr. Kim's gaze was far heavier than it usually was to him, whether the man knew it or not. But that was how it was when Xiumin was in this headspace. Mr. Kim was still waiting on him to make a choice, wanting him to make a decision for himself. He shifted, realizing that standing up from here wasn't going to be pleasant when they left due to his abused body.

_Focus._

His eyes tried to scan the menu once again, without any other thoughts other than food. Well, his mind was running, trying to figure out what would be best for him to eat to help him "wake up." Surely spicy food could do that, hmm? Make him focus less on Mr. Kim's presence anyways. Truthfully he wouldn't know, the last time he was in this deep he didn't _need_ to come to. He merely stayed like this until eventually his mind kicked him out of it.

Xiumin didn't realize he was quietly muttering his thoughts on each dish he looked at.

It took far longer than it should have. But eventually Xiumin was sitting the menu down flat on the table before he glanced up at Mr. Kim to see if he had his attention. His eyes went back down to the menu as his head tilted to the side. " _Soon-doo-boo?_ " He probably sounded like a child when it came to pronouncing the dish. But soon after his finger went to point at the dish in question on the menu, once more much like a child would when they tell their parents what they want. _Sundubu-jjigae: Korean spicy soft tofu stew._

A bright smile broke out on Mr. Kim's face.

The genuine smile that came from Mr. Kim was enough to fluster Xiumin. He wasn't sure why he was so quickly looking down, even if a soft smile came to his own face. He knew Mr. Kim was attractive, but that smile of his made him a different kind of handsome. A softer kind, one that wasn't always so sharp and firm. Right now, Xiumin wasn't sure how to exactly handle it as he shifted on the mat again.

"Can I have this, Mr. Kim?" When he looked up again he found that Mr. Kim was still smiling, but not as brightly as he previously had been.

"Sure," Mr. Kim agreed, clearing the menu from between them and only lifting his hand to call the older woman back. And once she came back into the private room Mr. Kim ordered for the both of them.

After the woman left their company Mr. Kim returned to that sharp and firm Mr. Kim that he was more used to. His eyes settled themselves on Xiumin's neck and Xiumin had half a mind to pull his hoodie up, wondering if seeing it brought the man displeasure. But he didn't move, for now, he only scanned Mr. Kim's face and glanced at his finger that was tapping on the table. It was easy to feel like he'd crack some more under Mr. Kim's intense gaze.

" _Obey me._ "

Xiumin's eyes shot up to meet Mr. Kim's as he felt his arm hair stand up under his hoodie. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed when he broke the eye contact to look away, unable to hold it like this. His head gave a somewhat curt nod, but it was namely because he was too intimidated to want to move too much. Much like a rabbit that found itself in front of a snake. "Yes, sir."

Context didn't matter. Not right now anyways. If this is what Mr. Kim wanted him to do, he'd do it. That was not a statement that Xiumin would pick apart right now. He'd pick it apart tomorrow morning during his shower, at least until he figured out what Mr. Kim meant. That if he obeyed the man, he'd get rewarded. But right now, Mr. Kim was effectively Xiumin's keeper. He'd do as Mr. Kim says with no question. Mr. Kim _was_ law. The only one that truly mattered to Xiumin, at least in his subspace. 

Just then the woman returned, setting a piping hot bowl filled with a red-pasted stew before them, then a bowl of cold buckwheat noodles and beef, an array of side-dishes. But lastly, a plate of dumplings.

"On the house," she smiled at them, "Eat well!" Then she left.

Xiumin seemed to perk up as he sat up a little straighter and his eyes immediately landed on the food sat on the table. He was eager to eat something actually good. His eyes observed everything that was sat on the table, wondering how everything tasted while his mouth watered.

He was quick to pick up the chopsticks, wanting to give one of those dumplings a try before he dug into his stew. But it was in that moment that he remembered Mr. Kim was across from him and he stilled. He didn't move for a moment before he sat his chopsticks back down and he looked up over at Mr. Kim. Despite his stomach suddenly telling him how hungry he was, he wasn't about to eat before him. Unless he was told to anyways.

Growing up, no one ate before his father. If he was late home for a meal due to a hunt... Everyone else waited. Then there was a time that Xiumin at least honored those who were a higher station than he was. But ultimately, he stopped observing the practice a long time ago. And the regular Xiumin likely would've ate as soon as the food was sat in front of him. But right now, he found himself waiting like a dog.

"You can eat," Mr. Kim said as he gestured with his free hand after he swallowed a mouthful of his food.

The second Mr. Kim said that he could eat he did exactly that. Once Xiumin tried his stew he let out a happy hum, pleased with his meal. 

"Do you need help?"

When Mr. Kim spoke again Xiumin had just put the last bite of a dumpling in his mouth. This left him looking up at Mr. Kim with large brown eyes and chubby cheeks as he slowly stopped chewing to process what he was saying.

Once Xiumin registered the question he looked back down at the food on the table before shaking his head as he tried to swallow his food. He let out a soft breath when he managed to down the last bit of the dumpling and his eyes drifted back up to Mr. Kim. "I don't think so. But thank you, Mr. Kim."

The older man chuckled, " _Mhmm…_ " As if he didn't believe Xiumin, amused by his uncharacteristic behavior. So, he grabbed some rice between his chopsticks and easily extended his arm over the table. "Don't forget your grains."

A somewhat sheepish smile appeared on Xiumin's lips when Mr. Kim chuckled. But surely he didn't need help eating. He's been doing it his entire life. _Don't forget your grains._ Suddenly Mr. Kim's arm was extending over the table to offer a bite of rice to Xiumin.

Eagerly Xiumin leaned over to meet Mr. Kim's chopsticks with an open mouth. He let out a pleased hum when he took the bite of rice, closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned back. There was a boyish grin on his face as he looked down at his food once again, loving the attention he was getting. He peered back up at Mr. Kim for a few moments before his attention returned to his meal. 

The meal was really rather good. He ate all the veggies, tofu and mushrooms in his stew. But he still ended up drinking the broth until his stomach told him it was best to quit while he was ahead.

When he finished he looked up to find Mr. Kim watching him, the bowls in front of the man completely empty. But he wasn't surprised given how the rest of their time here had been spent. Mr. Kim was promptly standing up after Xiumin let out a heavy "I'm full" breath. Xiumin uncrossed his legs and couldn't be more thankful when Mr. Kim offered his hand to Xiumin once again. This time he'd need it more than he did earlier. So, after a polite nod he took Mr. Kim's hand and with a bit of a low groan he was helped to his feet. 

\----

The drive was nice. Xiumin was tired with his now full belly and the city lights were doing wonders in help lulling him to sleep. But Xiumin forced himself to stay awake, which grew easier when they entered a more familiar neighborhood to him.

He was surprised, but very pleased when Mr. Kim accompanied him into his apartment complex. There were stairs to take since the building was too old to have elevators and the man still continued to walk with him. Xiumin couldn't help but to appreciate it. Once they arrived at his door Xiumin fished for his keys in his hoodie's pocket. About the time he got them out and in the keyhole of his apartment he caught Mr. Kim staring once again. So once more, he stilled. He was unsure why the man was still here, he could've left. 

Not that he was complaining.

All Mr. Kim had to do was take that one step with his long legs and he was completely in Xiumin's space, caging him in against his door. Xiumin's shoulders pressed backwards against his apartment door as his large eyes looked up at the older man. The second Mr. Kim's fingers began to run through his hair as if he were petting a real kitten Xiumin unashamedly let out another pleased hum, eating this up. He was sure that Mr. Kim was ruffling up his hair even more, but he couldn't care at all.

The man was leaning closer, bringing his lips close enough to leave Xiumin's eyelids falling a hair. But Mr. Kim's tantalizing lips never pressed against his own, despite the man looking straight at his lips. Mr. Kim took to gripping his hair on the back of his head and Xiumin knew he wasn't to move. He wanted to and the urge was almost overwhelming. But he wouldn't dare. _Oh,_ how he wanted him all over again. Even if it just meant a short heated kiss pressed up against this door, one of Mr. Kim's hands firmly cupping his face to keep him exactly where he wanted him...

"Feed your cat, shower, and sleep. You have the morning off because you worked so hard for me today."

Whispered instructions were coming instead. But Xiumin still paid attention and listened to every word Mr. Kim was saying. He was about to thank Mr. Kim for giving him the morning off, but then Mr. Kim's fingers were scratching his scalp. Which, Xiumin leaned his head back as his eyes fell shut for the time, loving the way it felt.

Unfortunately, it came to an end and Mr. Kim's hand pulled away. But it did tug his collar down, probably to get a look at the yellow bruising left on his neck. But Xiumin still didn't move, he remained still and quiet, even as Mr. Kim scoffed at the sight of the bruise. At least until the man left his company, leaving Xiumin leaning against his door trying to process the closeness the two just shared.

For a few moments Xiumin took the pleasure of watching Mr. Kim leave, but he eventually entered his apartment. As much as he wanted more of Mr. Kim, his body wanted proper sleep on a comfortable bed rather than a shitty stiff cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/30092737938/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leeteuk as a pirate captain turned vampire is such a concept to me.


	18. Sehun

The night Sehun told Yixing about Kyungsoo and everything was wild from start to finish. It was no wonder Sehun didn't want to share it all in Yixing's home. So, they went for a long evening walk where it began with a flustered best friend and a jumble of words that kept spilling between his pink cheeks. Yixing was shocked. He kept tripping every time Sehun had another thing to say. How did Yixing sleep through Kyungsoo's nightmare and vomiting? And is it even possible to sleep-vomit?? _I guess I'm a rock,_ he concluded. He wished he would've been awake to help. But as Sehun went on with his story it became evident that it was best he stayed asleep. There was the stargazing and connections and hand-holding( _...ish?_ ) and… Well… There was the mention of a giant wolf. But Yixing wondered if perhaps they saw a normal wolf between the trees and Kyungsoo spooked it. Which allowed Sehun's mind to dramatize it. But he believed that Sehun believed it, if nothing else.

Even though Sehun was happy when he talked about Kyungsoo, Yixing was thinking about what was really going on. Sehun's only been home for a few weeks, thrown back into a place that used to have someone to fill those intimate parts of his life. Sehun was lonely.

So Yixing came up with a plan.

_Let's go to a corn maze!_ He told Sehun the next morning. He was careful not to choose the one Sehun and Luhan always went to. But it was keeping this very thing in mind that Yixing knew going to a corn maze would be good for Sehun's heart.

\----

"You sure about this, hyung?" Sehun hummed as he looked over at his friend, who he knew wasn't too crazy for... Well, anything scary. But Sehun was excited to be able to go through the corn maze at night, he did always like things like this. But typically, he'd go with Luhan, not Yixing. So, he was surprised when Yixing asked him if he wanted to come to this maze with him. Especially considering there were likely going to be people trying to scare them.

"YES!" Yixing tried to reassure Sehun that this would be a good idea. Sehun let out a soft sigh as if to say if he was unsure if Yixing would be too into it.

Either way, Sehun got into the mood of the night by wearing all black. Black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black snapback. He was serious when he said he enjoyed things like this, always a fan of Halloween and horror stories.

"Ah! _Ooooohhhhh,_ " Yixing exclaimed as he stepped on an old piece of corn and made it crunch. He began his nervous giggle as he clung onto Sehun's arm. Even Sehun had to admit Yixing was so cute when he was scared. "I'm okay, I'm okay!" Yixing assured him as he tugged down his blue beanie with one hand.

"If you say so…"

Well, after the pair stepped into the maze Sehun continued to allow Yixing to hold onto his arm. Because it was far too late for them to back out now. The mood was already set by the way the light from the entrance of the maze flooded over the large stalks of corn. Otherwise they only had the half-moon to light their way.

After they hit their first dead end and were forced to retrace their steps some Sehun let out a content sigh. So far there were no sounds in the maze other than the crickets and the occasional yell of frustration from someone ahead of them in the maze. Nothing spooky or scary has happened yet and Sehun couldn't help but to actually find this peaceful and relaxing, like a midnight stroll. Of course... The last one he had was with Kyungsoo.

Sehun's cheeks dared to betray his thoughts as a faint pinkish color appeared on them. It didn't help that he only recently told Yixing about it all, considering he didn't know where to even begin with the story. His back? Kyungsoo's violent nightmare? The giant ass wolf? Or maybe that he held Kyungsoo's hand? Oh, boy that was a mess within his heart, all for the best reasons though, at least in Sehun's mind.

" _Hey!_ " Yixing playfully hit Sehun's shoulder to get his attention. Unfortunately, the older took notice of Sehun's pink cheeks and thinking eyes. "Are you thinking abo- _AH!_ " Yixing was about to accuse Sehun of his wandering mind. But then a man dressed as a scarecrow jumped out of the cornfield with a shout. 

Sehun tensed and jumped, but Yixing was the one clinging onto him with a death grip. Despite his horror Yixing had a nervous smile on his face as he gave another nervous laugh. "It's okay, hyung," Sehun said calmly as Yixing judged the "scarecrow" slipped back into the corn stalks. "It's just a person who works here."  
" _WORKS HERE?_ " Yixing whisper shouted as he looked over at Sehun with horror in his eyes.  
"Hyung… Did you not know this place is like a haunted house?"  
" _WHAT?!_ "

Sehun sighed with a laugh as Yixing looked around the maze nervously. 

"If you want I can walk ahead and check for anymore spooks?"  
"Yeah… Okay… Yeah. Do that please."  
"Okay. Give me a minute and I'll be- Hyung. You have to let go of me."  
" _Oh,_ yeah! Of course. Yep." 

When Yixing finally let go of Sehun the younger went on ahead in the maze. He knew this was all staged. Sehun was very good at making that disconnect. It was how he managed to never be phased too much by spooks like this or horror movies. He could easily remember that it wasn't real, they were only people like him and Yixing.

Monsters weren't real.

Well… Except for one. 

As he walked around the corner someone was quickly emerging from the stalks, dressed like one of Frankenstein's monster. At first Sehun jumped and his shoulders tensed up, but then he let out a carefree laugh. He didn't back away or move when the person testing Sehun's resolve by continuing their approach. "It feels awkward now, doesn't it?" Sehun asked after his laughter died down and the "monster" was now more so in a staring contest with him. The person nodded before slipping back into the field.

" _Sehun…?_ "

Sehun could barely make out Yixing's voice, not really able to register the words he was saying. "I'm coming!" He announced, more so Yixing knew he should wait until he was closer before talking some more. Yet, when he turned the corner again there was no Yixing to be found. His jaw set as he looked around for his friend to see if he was trying to surprise Sehun. _This_ was more unsettling than the entirety of the maze.

"Yixing!" Sehun called as he walked towards where Yixing was last at. 

He was nowhere to be found. 

His heart was now residing in his stomach as he tried to push through the field. "Yixing!" His voice was a pitch deeper than usual when he cried out for his friend as he tried to control his fear response.

As always, he was perfectly unaware of the shifting happening on his back. The black marks were beginning to spread at a rate that was quickened by his adrenaline.

He paused when he caught sight of the blue beanie on the ground next to a broken corn stalk. While it did make Sehun's heart sink further into his stomach, it was at least a sign he was going the right way. He didn't bother to pick up the beanie, he could buy Yixing another if he was upset about it being lost. But if he did go to collect Yixing's beanie he might've saw the black tendrils creeping onto the back of his hands.

\----

Yixing would've screamed, but not necessarily out of fear. It would've been an alarm for Sehun, or for anyone, just _someone_ to know that there was a creep in a public corn maze goin' around snatchin' people up like they were on sale. However, there was no way he could scream when this creep of a dude had his hand plastered to Yixing's mouth.

But then, when they were so far from the corn maze that Yixing wasn't even sure where he was at anymore ( _how the heck did they get so far so fast?_ ), he was thrown against the corn stalks and landed on the field's dirt with a breath-taking _huff!_

Yixing immediately opened his mouth to neutralize the situation, "Okay, let's just talk ab--" but a gun was pulled from the man's black hoodie and pointed toward his face.

"If you speak, scream or try to run, I will shoot you," said the man. Definitely a man. He was tall and dressed in all black from head to toe, hood up and a black mask covering his nose and mouth.

But his eyes. They were _red_. And not like the kind of red whenever Sehun and Yixing dared each other to see how long they could keep their eyes open underwater in the public pools. _This_ red was glowing. Yixing was squinting to be sure he wasn't seeing things. But this whole situation was kind of absurd. Being kidnapped by a man as a man was already not all that great of a feeling, and also the gun being pointed at his face? Also not cool.

Those _eyes,_ though. They stared at Yixing like-… Like a piece of meat.

For the first time, Yixing felt the chills of fear. If something happened to him, what would become of Sehun? His best friend had already seen enough. And Junmyeon? Didn't he want to spend his whole life with him?

That's when Yixing decided to comply, even if it cost him the one thing he was guessing this man wanted. He would die for his best friend and his boyfriend. Just as freely, he'd also give his innocence. This was not the way he imagined it to go… Even if he tried to not imagine it too much. But Yixing was still a man, and evidently, some other men fed off of their selfish desires in real twisted ways.

"Stay on the ground. Put your hands up," the black figure said. Yixing did so, still staring down the barrel of the gun, or the silencer at the end of it. This situation kept getting crappier and crappier.

The man climbed on top of Yixing, pressing the barrel into the temple of his messy brown hair ( _MY BEANIE, was Yixing's first concern, and the second was the obvious foreshadowing of what the man wanted_ ).

A hand stroked the side of Yixing's cheek, who tried to turn away but the gun pushed his head back into the man's rough palm.

"You have beautiful skin. So soft..." The man's sentence trailed away, an eerie display of psychological disruption. Then the hand trailed down his neck, feeling every muscle and vein and making Yixing nauseous. "First I will suck your skin until it's black. Then I'll puncture your veins and taste what steamy blood you have under here… And then I'll watch your body burn and writhe. If it pleases me..." his finger thumbed the softest spot of Yixing's neck, "I'll let you live."

_What...?_ Yixing stared at red eyes in horror when the man's long finger went to pull down his black face mask. The man looked mid-thirties, white and would've been sort of appealing if, you know, _this_ wasn't happening. Under his body weight, Yixing would eternally remember this face and call it disgusting. He really wanted to punch it. He hadn't punched someone in a long time.

But he'd probably die so he let the man plant his face against Yixing's neck. It was revolting, the breath, the _ew gross that's a tongue oh my God_ and lips of a stranger that started to rob what Yixing was specifically saving for Junmyeon.

His handsome boyfriend, who didn't deserve to have a dead boyfriend.

So Yixing let the man do what he wanted, which he didn't know what exactly it was anyway. The constant rubbing of fangs against the skin to build tension created red lines in the center of the black bruises. The man was marking Yixing. In this way whether Yixing knew it or not, this action was truly a disgusting way to mark a victim when it was meant for lovers.

This went on for hours. Well, for what Yixing felt like ( _and he tried not to feel at all, and to not make any noise or move whatsoever_ ). Truly, it must've been ten or fifteen minutes. Nonetheless, if the man was pleased, Yixing was not dead. Which meant Sehun and Junmyeon would be okay. But what the heck did this guy mean by "burning and writhing?" Like… Was he going to set him on fire? Yixing was staring up at the stars that started to peak out over the twilight and corn stalks, thinking that he could probably actually die. He didn't wake up this morning prepared for this kind of thing to happen. But who really is when it happens to them?

Yixing squeezed his eyes shut when he felt teeth grinding on his skin. Well, that was new, and also very… _very_ painful. Like two dull blades pretending to break skin without actually breaking it. _Oh God,_ Yixing swallowed, digging his clean fingernails into the dirt, _save me._

\---

Sehun was still running.

There was a small "clearing" that was made by more broken corn stalks and in that clearing Sehun could see what looked like a big shadow on the ground. But as he got closer he realized it was his friend pinned underneath someone else. There was a mixture of fear and anger now mounting inside of him and it certainly showed in his eyes that looked like they belonged to something wild.

Without thinking, Sehun cleared the distance between he and the two figures before his hands reached down to try and yank whomever was on top of Yixing off of him. He was still unaware of the black marks that were visibly making their way up his neck, a few already have crept their way up past his jawline towards his cheeks.

The magic inside his veins was beginning to seep out of him. The black marks that tarnished his skin were throbbing and shuttering with his every heartbeat. But it was not his typical gentle wave, it was a strong pulse, yet it wasn't as heavy as it could potentially be considering he was still between himself and something else entirely.

Regardless, Sehun moved to stand between Yixing and his attacker. When he did so he was about to meet the man face to face, but Yixing's voice drew his attention. " _Sehun!_ " Quickly, his head turned so he could see Yixing peering through the cornstalks he had backed up into. Okay, he was going to be okay. If all else fails, Yixing can hide within the field and he will be okay.

Sehun wasn't losing anyone else.

The sound of a broken stalk crunching under a foot made Sehun whip his head back around to face his potential attacker. _Red eyes._ His face paled as horror and dread consumed him. The gun in his face wasn't even what scared him. What killed Luhan had red eyes. _No, no, no, no. What the hell was this-_

"Oo, who's this?" Said the man in black, who was now pointing the barrel of his silencer straight at Sehun. "Would you like to volunteer, too?" 

Sehun's eyes shut as he looked down at the man's questioning. It looked as if Sehun was going to submit, give himself over to save Yixing. A life for a life since a life is what this man wanted, right?

The black tendrils cemented themselves in place as the ebb and flow of his magic immediately halted as if his heart stopped right then and there. But then he opened his eyes to meet the man in front of him again. The waves of his magic returned as a tidal wave of heavy and dark energy rushed out of him, continuing to choke the air with each beat of his heart. He also stood taller than he typically did, making himself look larger as cold eyes easily held the red in front of him.

"Yixing."

Yes, it certainly was Sehun's voice that spoke. But there was a firmness to it that Sehun did not naturally have. He sounded as if he's spent ten years in the military, at bare minimum. This was not Sehun anymore, everything about his demeanor screamed that.

"Stay put. Do not touch me and do not run unless I say. Otherwise you can and will die."

What took over Sehun still failed to directly speak to the vampire, even if he held his gaze the entire time. He was not threatened by him. This was a relatively young vampire, not in his prime and _weak_ compared to many others. This was someone he would have been content to ignore much like the dancer at the studio, but he touched Yixing...

That was a big no-no.

"Oh, how sweet. Give me a taste," the vampire purred with a smirk.  
" _Sehun!_ "

Like a lightning strike, "Sehun" lunged at the man, his hands going for the pistol in his hand and forced it up as much as he could with his surprise. He braced for hearing a shot, knowing the silencer wouldn't do all that much at muffling the sound at this range. But he was not worried about the man overpowering him with his strength. His free hand grasped his wrist and as much electrical force as he could manage sank into the man's arm. It'd make him clench up and pull the trigger, but the rest of his body would clench up as well.

The vampire started screaming a terrible shrill of pain and convulsing in seizure. The handle of the pistol caved into the force of the man's own palm the same way he tried to fold into himself in horrific agony. It was a scene that could curl anyone's blood.

"Sehun's" eyes found those crimson eyes as his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "What kind of insecure corpse uses a gun?" He typically was not one to add insult to injury, but his weapon was a curious option. Although, it wasn't as if the man could answer right now.

Here was the problem with vampires. The monster living inside Sehun knew he could not stand here forever as there were limits to even his magic. But there was no way to decapitate or burn this _thing_ right now. So, that did leave him in a tricky situation. He would either be forced to retreat with Yixing in tow, or he'd have to intimidate the dead.

"The boy is under my protection. So, should I even _see_ you around ever again... I will cut you into pieces while you get to feel this pleasant little pain you're in right now. After a few hours, if I feel kind, I will finally separate your head from your body... Putting an end to your _weak_ existence." All while he spoke he remained expressionless. But his voice was still firm and absolutely resolute, still holding the vampire's gaze all the while. Sehun's darker side never shied from eye contact unlike many other killers. No, he savored the fear, confusion and pain in their eyes.

With his hand still on the gun the "other" let go of the man with his other hand, despite how much he wanted to gut him right here and now. His magic stopped flowing into the vampire and the creature fell to his knees. But he still clung onto the warped gun, knowing that once the electricity left him his natural reaction would be to open his hand and allow "Sehun" to take the weapon and remove it from play. That's not to say a dangerously fast and strong creature wasn't right in front of him and could tear into his own throat. But he did not have a whole lot of choices right now.

" _Go._ While I'm feeling generous."  
"O-Okay… Okay."

Desperately the vampire stood back up, holding his stomach like his guts were twisted and looked up at Sehun. His red eyes possessed something wild, beaten into submission. "Freak," he sputtered, some blood dripping from his mouth. Then he turned and limped into the darkness.

Then a trembling voice hovered through the air, "This is… Not like you, Sehun-ah. This is really… Really not like you..."

It was then that what seemingly possessed Sehun turned around. He managed to ignore Yixing's quite obvious statement as he walked over to Yixing, eerily casual in his approach for the situation at hand. 

"I… I really thought that I was going to lose my virginity to a stranger…" When Yixing weakly chuckled, electricity and fire beat on his jugular veins. "Ah!" He took in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. 

Already Yixing was rambling and making a joke that even the remaining monster frowned at. "He would've torn you in half, or you would have wished he had." He was never one for jokes, always so blunt in his responses. As if he said nothing he rolled his shoulders as he crouched down next to Yixing, careful of his magic he reached out to move Yixing's hand from his neck.

There was an actual concern in the monster that he'd find bite marks on his neck. But if Yixing was still conscious enough to make bad jokes then he could be saved, as much as a human turning could be saved anyways. But Sehun would still have his friend and then the added bonus is that Yixing would get to live with his werewolf boyfriend for Junmyeon's entire lifespan.

Surprisingly, this side of Sehun was decent at seeing the good in the bad.

There was no actual broken skin, only the dark ugly bruising on his neck. Well, this did go better than planned. It was then that Yixing began to cry while he complained about the pain. "It really-… It really hurts, Sehun-ah. It really, really… Hurts..." Yixing squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking down his soft cheeks.

"I'm not your brother."  
" _Huh…?_ " Yixing asked with a quivering lip.

The monster's eyes were still locked on the mark on Yixing's neck, going over it in case he might have missed some blood on it. But there was still no blood. "You'll be okay, Yixing. I'm going to get you home." He spoke, offering the older no comfort. He finally let go of his grip on Yixing's hand before he stood up so he could properly pick Yixing off of the ground. A cry of pain left Yixing as he was pulled up onto his feet. He slouched some so he could put Yixing's arm around his broad shoulders to support him while he tried to walk them back towards the parking lot and Sehun's car through the corn field.

"I know you don't understand. But, I'm not Sehun. I'm... A _part_ of him, but not him." He wasn't going to explain the entire situation to Yixing. It'd be a waste of breath considering there was no way to possibly explain it to him. Not to mention… He didn't know wholly what the situation was. 

Sehun was a truly broken boy. Years ago, when they were teenagers Sehun broke after the traumatic experience of witnessing Yixing beat and scream at Sehun's abusive boyfriend at the time. He was so fragile leading up to that. But it was that moment that fractured his fragile mental state. So, subconsciously he created a "buffer." Another personality that could handle all these violently traumatic experiences for him. To be able to handle them without any fear. It helped that his magic manifested the moment he developed the Dissociative Identity Disorder. Unfortunately, that left this second personality quite twisted.

"If it makes you feel any better, Luhan did not understand it at first either." A key hint to the fact that this was not actually Sehun was the names he used. He never used nicknames. So, it would always and forever be Yixing and Luhan to him, not hyung and not Lulu.

It was then that Yixing started to cry into Sehun's shoulder. The crying did not seem to have much of an effect on this side of Sehun, nor did the cries of pain from Yixing. He knew Yixing was safe and would be okay, he did not see there to be any reason to worry now. There were simply some emotional responses this personality did not have. 

Once the pair could at least see the street lights of the parking lot Sehun's markings twitched in thought. So, right before they emerged from the corn stalks he stopped before crouching down and swooping his free hand that wasn't already around Yixing's back and placed it behind his knees before he picked up Yixing with a groan.

Sehun should work out more.

But with the residual adrenaline in his body, he could at least carry him to the car. "Get some sleep." He informed Yixing, figuring exhaustion was settling in on him about now. But he also hoped Yixing would go to sleep because this personality had no intention of taking Yixing to his home. No, he'd drive him to Sehun's apartment and carry him all the way to the apartment before dumping Yixing into Sehun's bed and taking the sofa. He was almost certain skin was not broken on Yixing. But in case there was a small chance that he somehow blindly missed something, he needed to be around Yixing if he started the change.

Yixing could not change around his family. 

Before Yixing fell unconscious from pain and trauma, Yixing whispered in a sleepy slur, "I don't care… Who you are… Always be… My-... Brother..."

Cold eyes looked down at Yixing in Sehun's arms with a slight tilt of his head. It seems as if Yixing's loyalty ran deep. That was interesting to him if nothing else. "... As you wish." He spoke before his attention went back to the car they were approaching. This side wasn't keen on being known as a brother to anyone. But if Yixing wanted to see him as his brother, so be it. It didn't matter much what he was called, so long as it was understood that he _was not_ Sehun.

He could tell by the way Yixing's breathing leveled out, more or less, he was out. Which, he was thankful for when he arrived at the car and was forced to brace Yixing against the car so one of his hands could go in his pocket for his keys and then open the back-seat door. Once he laid Yixing in the back seat he moved to the driver's seat after looking around, scanning the area for those red eyes once again.

Once he was certain the vampire was not watching them he got into the driver's seat to drive Yixing to Sehun's apartment. It wasn't a terribly long drive before they were downtown and the Other actually was not looking forward to carrying Yixing all the way to the apartment bedroom. He didn't experience pain the same way that Sehun did. But he was aware that should the strain become too much, there was that chance of dropping Yixing.

Luckily, he was able to get up to the apartment without dropping Yixing. Once more, he was forced to brace Yixing against the wall so he could unlock and open the apartment door. When they were inside he made a beeline for the bedroom before putting Yixing down in the bed, hoping to not wake him.

He proceeded to take Yixing's shoes off, putting them to the side to set them by the front door later, and then got him under the covers as best as he could. One last time he looked over Yixing's neck to make sure there was no broken skin before he walked over to Sehun's dresser to get a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for the night.

While he may not exactly have the emotional capacity to care about others ( _there only being one exception_ ), he cared about Sehun. Sehun cared about Yixing. So, he would do what he could to take care of the boy. Sure, he could not offer him much care in the way of emotional support, but he could make sure he was safe, healthy, and relatively comfortable.

It was the best he could do.

After he was changed the "monster" turned out the lights in the bedroom, but left the door open just in case, before walking into the living room. He laid himself down on the couch and shut his eyes, not taking long at all to fall asleep.

As the hours passed in the night the markings retreated to Sehun's back, inch by inch. After a few hours Sehun was the one asleep on the couch, all the markings were back in their rightful place.

\----

Yixing woke up sore and alone in a place he didn't recognize. He's never slept in the bed Sehun and Luhan shared, after all. 

But after a panicked look around he found a photo of the once happy couple sitting on the nightstand he realized where he was. So, with several groans of pain he willed his sore body to move out of the bed to wander into the main area of Sehun's apartment. After turning on the living area lights he found his friend asleep on the couch. His strange skin disease seemed to disappear from his face. But Yixing was still shaken from the evening. 

"Sehun-ah…?" He called out from a distance, almost scared to approach him to wake him up. But Sehun didn't move. After a few tries, Yixing finally approached the boy and shook his shoulder. "Sehun-ah?" He asked once again and finally Sehun groaned and shifted some.

"Mm?"  
"Sehun wake up."  
"Mm."  
"Sehun."

At this point Yixing was more concerned for his friend so he held Sehun's face in his hands and lifted it up from the pillow it was on. "Sehun??" Briefly Sehun's eyes opened before falling shut and his head going limp again. "Hey, hey. Come on, get up." There was panic in Yixing's voice as he started to pull Sehun up to a sitting position.

" _Hyung…_ " Sehun's voice was weak and groggy as he groaned.  
"Come on, stand up." 

With great effort that made tears well up in his eyes, Yixing was able to pull Sehun to his feet. But the young man couldn't keep his eyes open long. When they were open they were hardly open half way. "Let's get you a drink." Yixing led the younger into his own kitchen and got him a glass and grabbed the first drink he saw in the fridge. Some orange juice. 

It was shoved into Sehun's hands and the younger started to lazily sip on it as he leaned against the now closed fridge.

"Where's the Tylenol?"

With a short grunt Sehun pointed towards the closet door next to the bathroom door. Yixing crossed the area to the closet and opened it up to find a small box of over the counter medicine. After getting two Tylenol PM tablets he went back to the kitchen to get himself a cup of water to wash it down. Sehun meanwhile was still leaning into the fridge, his eyes closed and sipping on his drink. 

"Sehun…?"  
" _Mm._ "  
"Can you… Uhm, sleep with me? I- uh. That sounds weird. I mean, I just don't want to sleep alone. You know."  
"Couch… Too small…"  
"The bed would work?"  
" _... No._ "

Yixing nodded his head, understanding that Sehun didn't want to share his bed with anyone else. "Do you still have that air mattress?"  
"Hall closet…"

"Go sit down and drink your juice. I'll set it up." Yixing turned to do as he said he was. But he knew setting up the mattress was going to hurt like hell. Just due to the full body soreness he felt at the moment. 

While Yixing was doing this, Sehun sat at his desk that was behind his couch. He was beyond exhausted and there was this tightness in his chest that he couldn't shake. Neither he or Yixing was aware that his blood sugar was slowly dropping. Magic uses up a lot of energy. And it is a lot like a muscle, the more one uses it, the more stamina they have in regards to it. Since Sehun is unknowingly cut off from his magic, his stamina is low. So, the confrontation with a vampire was a massive drain on his body. 

Unfortunately, when Yixing collected him once the air mattress was set up, Sehun simply crawled onto the mattress and almost immediately fell unconscious. He only stayed up long enough to grab onto Yixing and pull him close, offering him the most comfort he could give him.

\---

" _Junmyeon._ "  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-uh… A lot. To be honest. Uhm… Hey, I-... I-... Uh-"  
"You're scared…"  
"Sehun isn't waking up. I don't-... I don't know what to do. I can't carry him, not after-... Junmyeon we need to talk. Something happened last night. And-... And-... Junmyeon I can't-"  
" _Breathe._ Send me his address. Kyungsoo and I will come by." 

Thirty tense minutes passed as Yixing sat on the mattress, shaking Sehun to try and rouse him. But as it had been the rest of the morning, it only earned him groans. But thankfully Junmyeon was knocking on the door. 

The moment the door opened Junmyeon was rushing inside and his eyes locked onto Yixing. His eyes took on a shine to them as he hands landed on Yixing's shoulders. His wide eyes immediately found the black mark the size of a baseball on Yixing's neck. " _Yixing._ "  
"Sehun first…"

Yixing turned to look at Sehun on the mattress in the living area. When Junmyeon moved to approach the youngest Kyungsoo finally entered the home. Yixing shut the door behind the sheepish man who found a seat at the kitchen island before he warily observed the apartment. Those yellow eyes lingered on the love messages on the black board wall in the kitchen for a time.

"Yixing, I need to know what happened," Junmyeon stated as he tried to wake Sehun.  
"Uhm… You know we went to the corn field. There was someone… _Something_ there. He took me… Sehun found me and something happened to him. He… Changed. There's something wrong with him, mentally, I mean. But I don't know what he did. But he hurt the attacker just by touching him. Sent him running…"  
"Just by touching him?"  
"Yeah."

Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Sehun, lifting the boy's arms and examining them. Yixing didn't have a clue what he was doing or thinking.

"Does he have any strange marks on him that you know of? Or tattoos?"  
"Uhm… Well… Why? "  
"Where are they?"  
"... His back." 

Yixing sat back on the couch and anxiously rubbed his hands together, unsure if he should be sharing Sehun's secrets like this. Especially when Junmyeon turned Sehun onto his side and lifted his shirt up to reveal his black back. Junmyeon pursed his lips as he pressed his hand against Sehun's spine. He… He didn't seem surprised. What was he even doing?

"He'll be okay. We just need to get food in him."  
"How can you be sure???"  
"I've seen this before, Yixing."

Did Junmyeon know what the marks on Sehun's back meant? Something no doctor could explain?? Regardless, Yixing kept to himself as Junmyeon went to dig through Sehun's kitchen. The trauma of last night was catching up to him. So, he moved to the mattress a few feet in front of the couch to look at his friend. He had risked his life to save him… Regardless if that was the "real" him or not. In Yixing's eyes, whatever side of Sehun he saw last night… That was still his younger brother that he grew up with, in one way or another.

"Here. I'll sit him up. You try and get as much as you can down him," Junmyeon said as he passed more orange juice to Yixing and sat a plate of toast and some stray candy on it. But Yixing wasn't questioning it. Especially when Junmyeon easily pulled Sehun up to a sitting position. Junmyeon moved to sit behind him so Sehun could lean against him. 

Yixing managed to coax Sehun into at least being conscious enough to swallow the orange juice that he was being offered, with Yixing's help in holding the glass at least. After a few drinks, he tried to get him to eat some toast, more or less succeeding. Sometimes he would take normal bites, sometimes he would take huge bites as if he was starving and other times he would only nibble at the bread. 

"Are you okay…?" Junmyeon finally asked the big question now that Sehun was getting food in him.  
"I'm sore… Everywhere."

There was a silent moment, other than Sehun's munching and Kyungsoo shifting in his seat in the kitchen.

" _I was so scared Junmyeon… I'm so sorry. I know it's probably hard to look at me. And I- I swear that-_ "

_Stop._

Yixing did as Junmyeon said. Even if it was strange considering it felt like the command came from directly in his mind. "You're not responsible for what happened to you. Don't apologize to me. Yixing, I deeply care for you, this won't change that. I'm just so thankful you're okay and that Sehun was there to help you. I… I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Yixing swallowed at Junmyeon's words, the weight of them were not lost on him. But now wasn't the time or place to necessarily address that part of their relationship.

"Once you and Sehun are better… We should talk. Don't worry about it now. But I'll tell you what I know about things like… Last night." Junmyeon was so vague and cryptic sometimes. It caused him to finally look at his boyfriend and not focus on Sehun. But then he ended up pouring some orange juice down Sehun's shirt. 

"Hyung!" The younger finally jumped awake some as his tired eyes turned to Yixing who flinched at the suddenness of it all.  
"Sehun-ah! Finally!" Yixing exclaimed as a smile came to his face. But it was then that Sehun turned to look at Junmyeon behind him.  
"What is…??" Then his eye turned to the kitchen and found those yellow eyes staring at him. "What'd I miss?"  
"You wouldn't wake up. It scared us all," Yixing explained, but it was difficult for Sehun to look away from Kyungsoo. When he did he simply stood up to duck into his bedroom for a change of shirt.

Sehun quickly returned with shaky hands. "Uhm… So everyone is in my home… And I'm starving. I'm gonna order food. Let me know if you want something, I guess? I don't-... Sorry, but I'm really caught off guard right now." Sehun was clearly flustered due to everyone's attention on him, mostly Kyungsoo's attention. But it didn't help that he didn't remember too much of what led to this point.

"That's alright. Now that you're up and moving I think Yixing will have it under all under control. Kyungsoo and I should probably head out."  
"Are you sure?" Sehun asked as he glanced at Kyungsoo before looking back at Junmyeon.  
"Yeah." Junmyeon turned to Yixing with a weak smile. "Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be okay."  
"Okay, shove more food down him and he will be fine."

Junmyeon stood up off the air mattress and offered Yixing a soft smile. He reached out and gently took Yixing's hand. "Please, if you need me… Call or text me, okay? I'm here for you."  
"Okay." 

With that, Junmyeon pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Yixing's hand and turned for the door. The young man looked at Kyungsoo, whose eyes were locked on him. "Let's head home." 

Quietly, the pair made their way out of Sehun's apartment, leaving the two friends in silence. Sehun looked back to Yixing and suddenly there was some tension in the air.

"Sehun… What happened to you last night?"  
"I-... I don't know. I don't remember…"  
"... What?"  
"I remember… The guy. His eyes… And that's it…"  
"That's it?"

Sehun looked away from Yixing as his thick eyebrows furrowed

" _I don't remember..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/29161180517/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	19. Kyungsoo

"So, what are you and Sehun doing today?" Yixing asked with a cup of juice in his hand. Kyungsoo fiddled with a new wooden 3D puzzle and shrugged ( _he learned the gesture from Yixing himself_ ). "Ah..." The brunet mused the silent answer, taking a drink and watching the hooded boy work his sweater paws around the enigma.

Yixing had been staying with Sehun for a week now. Junmyeon said he would until the mark on his neck was healed. However that got there.

Would his own neck ever heal?

Yellow eyes peered up to the kitchen to find Junmyeon and Sehun talking. Junmyeon needed to go to the grocery store and so Yixing was going to go with him while Sehun stayed with Kyungsoo. 

"Play nice," Yixing said as he followed Junmyeon out the door, closing the door. But then he abruptly opened it again, pointing at Sehun with squinting almond eyes, "I'm talking about _you_ , Sehun," then left.

The two were left alone. But Kyungsoo was not as uncomfortable around the tall blond anymore. He was almost used to it, except for the occasional anxiety he felt if they accidentally touched when practicing letters or the like. In fact, Kyungsoo didn't bother to look up from his place on the couch even after the door was shut. It was a new level of unspoken trust.

"If it's okay, I'd like you to help _me_ read this book today."

Yellow eyes looked up at the nearing blond as if to say _what?_ , but then he saw the book in his hand.

_On Our Way Home - Sebastien Braun_

The picture of the two bears walking through a forest could not be mistaken. Kyungsoo sat up straight, immediately tossing his puzzle to the side and never breaking his stare from the book all the while Sehun came and sat next to him. Their proximity was of no concern when Sehun was holding the most sentimental item Kyungsoo could remember from his life before confinement. In fact, the very presence of it made his behavior entirely different.

He left the book in Sehun's lap as if he was used to another person reading it. But leaned into Sehun so that the entire right side of his body pressed along Sehun's left. An arm went out to slowly open the book, and stayed frozen at the sight of the first page. For several long seconds he studied the vibrant colors of the two bears together.

Then Kyungsoo reached his fingers out and felt the page.

" _Big Brother knows the way home…_ " He whispered in perfect English, reciting purely from memory. But his deep voice could not carry through the knot forming in his throat and the bears began to blur from his vision.

Kyungsoo pulled his arm away from the emotionally provoking page and clung his hand to Sehun's elbow, gently saying, "Please… Read it."

Sehun's eyes closed for a minute as he slowly inhaled. "I can do that... For you."

Kyungsoo was absorbed into the story, hanging off of Sehun's every single word. Every page that turned, the closer Kyungsoo pressed into the blond as if it would immerse him into the story even more. The way how Sehun read, his voice and the finger that slid underneath the black letters. It reminded Kyungsoo of someone once very important to him.

When they reached the end of the book and Sehun's went to close it, Kyungsoo's hand quickly grabbed it.

"No," he said a little too desperately, his body stiffening. "Don't. Not yet." A brief pause came before he whispered, "... _Please._ "

With his hand still over Sehun's, he pushed it off the hardback page and stared at empty space. There was no familiar name written on it anywhere. Kyungsoo's eyelids sunk over yellow suns, removing his hand from atop the bigger one the same as he returned his body to the fortress it was before.

But with knees tucked into elbows and stuck in deep thought, Kyungsoo involuntarily leaned into Sehun. There was a moment of silence and then he let out a quiet breath of a whisper, " _Hyung._ "

Sehun immediately stiffened as his heart rate picked up some. But Kyungsoo didn't even notice.

"If you want... I could read it again for you?"

Kyungsoo didn't hear the question Sehun asked, lost deeply in his thoughts. But as soon as the pages started to flip, he was lifting his head from Sehun's broad shoulder and watching long fingers pick out the first page again.

"You really like this story, don't you?" Sehun asked.

" _Mm,_ " Kyungsoo nodded. Then he rested his head back on Sehun and listened one more time to the story of Big Brother Bear taking Little Bear all the way home through forests, swamps, mountains and valleys. On every page, there was a new place with new paths, but Big Brother Bear was always there in every picture.

Kyungsoo wanted to cry but he also wanted to sleep on the vibrations coming from Sehun's shoulder when he read. The boy in the gray hoodie could allow himself to do neither, so he stared as he always did. Sometimes he'd reach out to stop Sehun from turning the page too quickly, and those times forgetting to remove his hand as the story progressed.

He had no idea he was this comfortable with Sehun. 

The story ended again, and Kyungsoo still saw no trace of a name on the back of the cover. _Where are you,_ he thought, pulling his arm into himself when he finally let Sehun close the book.

"Soo, can I talk to you about something?"

Kyungsoo's body stiffened, removing himself from Sehun's side to make eye contact with the taller. Junmyeon said it was really important to keep it when someone wanted to speak. Except he usually added, "But don't… Don't _stare._ " So he remembered to blink once or twice as naturally as he could. But he forgot about it when Sehun started to talk about dates and Yixing and Junmyeon.

"Um, it's a little complicated though." Sehun's right hand reached behind him and scratched the back of his head before he looked down at the book again. "You know how Yixing and Junmyeon are boyfriends? Well, that happens when two people are... Fond of each other. So, people who are in a relationship, like that, go out on dates, like how Yixing and Junmyeon do. So, they can spend some special time together."

What did it mean for people to be fond of each other? It sounded so warm to set aside "special time" to be with someone. Was that the kind of time he's spent with Junmyeon? Or whenever they all went camping some time ago? Kyungsoo rocked forward on the couch, placing his elbows along his knees in a surprising engagement of the conversation. It was fascinating, but confusing all the same.

"The thing about romantic relationships is that typically there are only two outcomes for them... The two decide they cannot live without each other and they get married and dedicate their lives to each other. Or they decide that they aren't made for each other and stop dating..." Sehun paused. He fiddled with the corner of the book as he continued to look down at it. 

And then Sehun talked about two outcomes of a "romantic relationship." It was as foreign as English was to him. Some parts made sense, but the whole of it was complicated. Out of all the things Sehun was saying, the most confusing of all was how a person couldn't live without the other. It made sense if Kyungsoo was desperately dependent on his keeper to bring him food in order to live. But Yixing didn't need any food from Junmyeon. Why would he "date" him if he could live without him? And what did it mean to "dedicate their lives to each other"? Was this the meaning of being fond? To like someone so much that it didn't matter if they had all the food in the world, they just wanted the other person?

Kyungsoo went nine miserable years without the one person he was most fond of. "Romantic" relationships, he decided then, had to be more painful to have and to lose than to have never had one at all.

"I do have a reason for bringing all of this up. I mean, I..." Sehun let out a nervous chuckle and shook his head before he looked back over at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was chewing on all these things in silence when Sehun suddenly blurted out, "I like you."

Yellow eyes shot upward at Sehun, his Adam's apple bobbing with a shocked, " _Huh?_ "

"I'm... Attracted to you..." Sehun started to say, looking away from him. "I- um, I'd be interested in taking you out on date, one day. If you'd ever be interested in me... That is."

"N-no," Kyungsoo couldn't break his wide-eyed stare. "No, you can't… You can't like me!" Suddenly he was jumping off the couch and looking down at Sehun, fright wrinkling his thick eyebrows upward. "Don't like me! I am no good! No good! I--I--" He looked around the house as if, if he spotted Junmyeon, he'd tell him what to say. But he wasn't there and he couldn't express the terror he felt that someone would _want_ to spend time with him. _He_ didn't want to spend time with _himself_. His chest started to tighten as heard by his constricting breath. "I will _hurt you_. I-… I am no good! No good for you!" As if to make his point clear, his voice cracked with emotion, " _Don't like me. Please, I'm begging you._ "

But while he stared down at Sehun's eyes with an anxiety attack looming in, he found Sehun to be sincere. It hurt. How could this man find Kyungsoo to be… Attractive? His yellow eyes, his neck, his tendency to vomit and his illiteracy… Kyungsoo was ugly. Sehun was not. He was tall and intelligent. Sehun was everything Kyungsoo wished he could be: normal, and beautiful.

Kyungsoo waited for Sehun to say, "I promise not to like you," but he never did. Instead, his already-slamming heart stopped the second Sehun moved off the couch in front of his feet to rest on his knees. Kyungsoo stepped back, frightened and confused in the chaos of his impending anxiety.

But the blond placed his forehead on the floor and said, " _I'm so sorry for the distress I have caused you._ "

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, staring dumbstruck at the low posture.

Kyungsoo dropped to his knees the same time his breath left him. Sehun looked much like his long-lost brother in this moment, who was the only one who cared for him. His yellow eyes hovered over the top of the fluffy blonde hair. Trembling fingers reached out to touch it, then immersed themselves into the soft strands. The other hand went to Kyungsoo's cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped the corner of his blurry eyes.

" _...Okay,_ " Kyungsoo whispered. Then he was shuffling beside Sehun on the wooden floor, grabbing the book and placing it beside him. "Once more… Please." Kyungsoo assumed Sehun wouldn't like him anymore, as easily as a flip of a switch. It was the easiest way to lock up his anxiety, taking things as basic as possible. If he thought of Sehun's confession like that, he had nothing to worry about.

And he sat there, waiting for Sehun to read On Our Way Home one more time before Junmyeon came home. He would find him asleep against Sehun's shoulder.

As if nothing ever happened.


	20. Jumyeon

Junmyeon was always stressed now. The only time he got to sit back and take in a breath of fresh air was when he was able to be with Yixing. That fluff ball of a man could even make him melt and unwind within seconds. He was a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, their time together couldn't last forever. So, Junmyeon was back to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He didn't know how this lifestyle with Kyungsoo would be sustainable. He showed some improvement, for all he knew, but Junmyeon didn't know how to break through his shell and get to him. Not to mention he knew he was sacrificing his own mental health to take care of him. He was shoving all his emotional turmoil away to focus on making sure Kyungsoo wasn't hurting himself, and that he was eating and sleeping. It was bound to catch up to him one day.

Those thoughts were always pushed away. It made Junmyeon feel guilty and selfish. Kyungsoo definitely had a terrible life. It wasn't right for him to hold the effects of that against him. It wasn't right for him to crave personal time away from him.

Kyungsoo was his pack. He has been for about two months now.

Tonight was already more stressful than other nights as the moon grew fat in the sky. Junmyeon was behind on the schedule he had for himself and Kyungsoo. He was behind on the most important part of it: supper. He didn't know _how_ he managed to get so behind on time. He was very good at keeping to it, maybe off by a few minutes at most. All he knew was that he was texting Yixing, smiling at some silly story he was telling him about charring a grilled cheese on accident and only realizing it when Sehun came home from his job to the smell of burning bread. When Junmyeon looked at the clock, he was thirty minutes behind their schedule.

_Thirty damn minutes._

Junmyeon tossed his phone to the side on the couch and scrambled up, apologizing to Kyungsoo that he wasn't paying attention to the time. At least the meat was thawed in the sink. Thank God he hadn't forgotten to do that. He grabbed the bag of meat out of the sink with pursed lips as he opened a cabinet to grab a cutting board. After retrieving a cutting knife, he began to start cutting the meat into thin slices that could be cooked relatively quick. He could make a little bit now for Kyungsoo to eat to sate his hunger until he could make more.

Brown eyes were so focused on making the cuts that he didn't even notice. He could smell the blood before he felt the pain on his left index finger. When he finally stopped his pupils constricted at the deep cut. " _Shit._ " His hand was being pulled away from the meat and Junmyeon leaned over so it could hover above the sink. It looked like he ruined some of the meat. His right hand sectioned off the bit of meat he tainted as blood steadily dripped from his left hand and into the sink.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Junmyeon moved to stand right in front of the sink and his right hand turned on the water to wash the wound. A short-lived hiss of pain came from him when the water hit the cut. After only a few moments he pulled it out from under the running water that was now crimson in the sink to observe it. It was a deep cut on his index finger, close to the knuckle. One that'd require about three or four stitches. How'd he manage to cut straight to the bone without noticing?

This would happen now. Of course, it would. Junmyeon couldn't catch a break.

"Soo, I'm sorry. It's going to be a bit longer," Junmyeon once again apologized as he finally looked up to find the boy. 

Junmyeon was so focused that he didn't hear Kyungsoo approach. He didn't even smell him over the scent of his own blood. So, when he looked up and expected to find Kyungsoo on the couch, he wasn't there. His eyes narrowed in surprise and confusion. Although, that led to his heart sinking when he could finally smell Kyungsoo so close to him.

As Junmyeon turned he actually ended up slouching, trying to appear smaller. But when he saw how _empty_ Kyungsoo actually looked Junmyeon immediately stood up straight. At first, he wanted to remind the boy he wasn't a threat. But Kyungsoo was looking at him with that same cold drive and focus that every wolf had when approaching prey. So now, he wanted to appear bigger, like a threat, something that wasn't worth the trouble. 

Kyungsoo's eyes glazed over and Junmyeon's pupils constricted as his irises began to take on that bright cognac glow that signaled the start of a change. But a change would take about... Two minutes. He wouldn't have the time to completely make one to save himself. If it came down to it, he was doing this as a human.

No one moved for a while. They stared each other down. Then it finally happened.

The second Kyungsoo lunged at Junmyeon, he was moving to the side. But iron grips clung onto his wrists. A short-lived cry of pain left the older as both wrists got slammed onto the counter tops. _Soo!_ Junmyeon wasn't sure if the sound he heard was the counters cracking or if it was his bones. The pain was telling him it was his bones fracturing.

Like any good predator, Kyungsoo didn't wait for his quarry to recover. Junmyeon opened his eyes to see Kyungsoo's mouth coming straight his way. He leaned his back against the counter to give him those extra split seconds to avoid a fatal attack. But as he did so it allowed him to lift up his legs. One foot went straight for Kyungsoo's manhood. Junmyeon hoped the shock and pain would be enough to bring Kyungsoo to his senses. But if nothing else he hoped it'd get him to let go. Not taking any chances, Junmyeon's right foot slammed itself into his stomach as hard as he could manage. He prayed it was enough to get him off of him.

_Kyungsoo! Enough!_

Kyungsoo had only grunted with the initial kick and let go of Junmyeon. It was as if the fiery pain was hardly felt, and hardly his priority. Those dead, deranged eyes never broke from his prey before he was lunging back at Junmyeon again, except a foot slammed him into the opposing counter. Hands braced the cabinets so tightly, the wood snapped underneath the pressure when he propelled a third time. He was relentless, hearing no threat from Junmyeon.

The older had no effect on him.

The lack of hesitation in Kyungsoo's bloodthirsty actions is what made Junmyeon panic. Lashing out was what werewolves did from time to time, anyways. Especially the Bitten. But this wasn't a Bitten lashing out because he couldn't control his rage. This was a hunt. So, fear turned to dread when Kyungsoo's eyes never left Junmyeon as he readied his third assault.

Kyungsoo has already crippled Junmyeon in this fight. With bones fractured in both wrists, he wasn't going to be able to do too much to fight him off with his hands. If he was forced to hold Kyungsoo back with both hands and he fought back enough, that alone could cause the break to splinter and spread, further weakening him. Although if he used his feet too much, odds were his assailant may break those as well.

_What the hell was he going to do?_

Kyungsoo did not give him much time to think as he was quickly coming at him again. Ignoring the pain in his wrists Junmyeon scrambled backwards onto the cabinets, as if he was sitting on them. In doing so he'd be able to kick Kyungsoo in the chest this time around. If he could just keep him off of him until he came to his senses maybe...

Seeing Kyungsoo struggle for air made it harder for Junmyeon to get his own air. He needed to make the change. He needed to change. He could properly defend himself then. The third time Junmyeon sent Kyungsoo backwards he was reaching for something, _anything_. He never took his eyes off of Kyungsoo as he reached to the side of him on the counter. His left hand managed to grab the cutting board so he yanked it towards himself, sending the meat and the knife down onto the floor. Maybe a good hit over the head with the wooden board would be what Kyungsoo needed.

Junmyeon still was not prepared to accept that Kyungsoo was actually out of his mind. 

When Kyungsoo bounded after him again he swung his left arm to try and strike Kyungsoo with the cutting board. Unfortunately, he was right in knowing that Kyungsoo would go for his legs soon.

His left hand let go of the board to try and brace himself onto the counter as Kyungsoo's hands grabbed onto his legs. He cried out once again when claws tore through his pants and into his shins and also from the pain of all his weight being put on his hands, and his wrists by extension. Junmyeon was easily pulled off the counter and when he was slammed onto the floor the breath was forced out of his lungs. That made it all the worse when suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his throat with force. Kyungsoo pinned Junmyeon down on the floor as his free hand clung onto his fractured left wrist.

Teeth finally pierced Junmyeon's flesh on his chest and his eyes slammed shut from the pain, tears escaping as he did so. If he didn't do something soon his body was going to force the change on him. He would be vulnerable while his body changed, allowing Kyungsoo to make a mortal wound. _I'm going to die._ His feet were kicking on the ground to try and get his legs underneath Kyungsoo. But the way he had him pinned made it all the more difficult. Meanwhile his free hand was desperately reaching out for something to help him.

His fingers managed to wrap themselves around the hilt of the knife. There was a split second of hesitation in Junmyeon, still not wanting it to have to come to this. But the thought of Yixing got rid of that hesitation. He did not deserve to find his boyfriend slaughtered in his own home. Worse yet, his boyfriend's deformed mid-transformation corpse that had been savaged by a boy he thought to be innocent.

The blade sank into Kyungsoo's side. Junmyeon wasn't going to stop until Kyungsoo did. So, he pulled the blade out and jammed it into another section of his side. He continued to pull the blade out and stab it into Kyungsoo so much so that he began to feel the hilt to get slick with Kyungsoo's blood. He could smell Kyungsoo's blood as much as his own. 

\----

Seven inches of carbon steel sunk into Kyungsoo's side like butter, but he didn't flinch, driven by hunger, adrenaline and primal nature.

He kept biting, yanking fabric and skin from Junmyeon's chest. He was going for the bone, and the meat underneath, even as the blade penetrated his side a second time.

But as the third came, Kyungsoo reeled up with his dead pupils suddenly growing. There was a split second of human recognition before it glossed over again, and he went back to his fangs digging into Junmyeon's skin. It took one more stab before Kyungsoo finally stopped. His teeth froze in place, his cement muscles loosened, and he stayed perfectly still.

A terrible, dreadful silence hung over them, not even a breath left his lungs.

And then his body began to tremble. Kyungsoo slowly lifted his head and with wide, cognizant eyes, saw his worst nightmare.

His hand was wrapped around Junmyeon's throat, and his body a ghastly, bloody mess. His face was the worst of all: the way it looked at him, pale and horrified, would be an image he'd remember forever. 

Just like the rest of them.

Kyungsoo's breath shook violently, matching the tremors that began in his bloody, talon-ended fingers that he finally looked at. He tried to scream, but the knot in his throat cut off the blood-curdling sound. He took a deep breath, falling backward off Junmyeon, and felt the pain finally flaring in his side.

He gripped his abdomen and felt the torrents of hot, red liquid. The same smell that was on Junmyeon's hand. Kyungsoo saw the knife and connected the dots.

A scream came from the darkest pit of his grief, struck with horror for what he had done. He quaked so badly, he couldn't keep a grip on his wounds to keep from bleeding further. He couldn't look at him anymore. He couldn't fix anything and no one could fix him.

So, he ran. He scrambled for the door, struggling with the doorknob until it opened and leaving smudges of blood behind as he ran out of the apartment complex.

He'd walk out into the night with no particular direction in mind, except the one that put him in a cell underground.

At least there, he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. 

\---

Kyungsoo finally stilled. Junmyeon was afraid to move, even if he was quaking underneath Kyungsoo from fear and pain. When Kyungsoo finally started to pull his bloodied mouth away from his chest Junmyeon tried to catch a breath. But it was so difficult for the air to get past the vice grip Kyungsoo had on his throat.

Yellow eyes met brown.

Junmyeon could see the fear in Kyungsoo's eyes. He could _feel_ it running in his veins now. Kyungsoo was back. But the horror didn't leave Junmyeon's bloodied face and he did not drop the knife in his hands. He did not trust Kyungsoo to halt his assault.

 _Finally,_ Kyungsoo let go of his throat as he flew back off of him. Junmyeon gasped for air as his lungs expanded as much as they could. But in doing so it sent a white hot searing pain into his chest. He sobbed with each panicked breath, each breath he drew causing him more and more pain. He couldn't see his wound and quite frankly he didn't want to look down to see how bad it was.

His shirt was in tatters. There was hardly any fabric covering the front of his torso, revealing just how bad the wound was. There were multiple bite marks on the dead center of his chest. Flesh had been stripped in the center of the wound, muscle was easy to see underneath. There were some particularly ambitious bite marks that were far deeper than the others. Bone was visible around the canine teeth impressions. If Kyungsoo managed to reach the bone and shatter it Junmyeon's lungs would've been his next stop. Around the wound were far more messy bite marks, likely from him struggling and Kyungsoo trying to get a good hold on him. The flesh around his neck already was bruised in the shape of Kyungsoo's hand, which was only going to get darker as time passed. His wrists were that light purplish color as well and they were starting to swell. His legs looked as if someone stabbed him a few times from where Kyungsoo's talons sank into him.

He was a mess and he was in agony.

Junmyeon violently flinched when Kyungsoo screamed. His hands pressed onto the floor as he tried to roll over and push himself up to a standing position. This only caused him more pain as he turned himself over, a sharp cry of pain leaving his throat. It was hoarse and it hurt terribly to cry out.

His body had enough.

Junmyeon couldn't register the sounds of Kyungsoo's fleeing. All he could do was sob as his body forced the change on him. It always hurt. But this was something special. So reminiscent of the first night he changed. The night he had almost been snapped in half by another werewolf. Sobs turned into ugly whimpers as bones snapped and reshaped themselves.

Eventually Junmyeon was no longer human as a wolf replaced him. He turned, expecting to find Kyungsoo. All he found was a blood trail and his front door wide open. A long whine left him before he limped over to the door, nosing it shut. It was then that he collapsed by the door. He whined at the pain each breath brought on as he laid there by the front door.

He'd remain like this until he stopped bleeding. Then he'd change back and put on some large clothes to hide most of the damage done to him. He'd go to the hospital tonight. It'd only be the second time in his life that he's been there. But the first time was fuzzy, as he was too young for the change. He had been dying at that time, such a small body couldn't handle the change.

_Yixing..._

Junmyeon reached out, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

That wasn't his reality, unfortunately. He was alone.

\----

About an hour after Kyungsoo's attack Junmyeon was able to change and call a cab to the clinic. After cleaning all the blood off of himself he ended up slipping on a large black hoodie, pulling the hood up, in hopes to hide most of the dark mark on his neck. Then he simply put on some matching sweatpants and left when the cabbie called him to let him know they arrived.

Every breath still hurt. Every moment his arms hurt. It hurt to walk, but at least that pain was lessening as he felt his body start to close those wounds. It was so hard to keep the tears held back in the car ride to the center of the city. Even worse he knew he'd have to be speaking with others.

Through all of this he didn't have time to worry about Kyungsoo. He left his door unlocked so if he came back he could. But Junmyeon could only think about the pain he was in.

Once he arrived at the hospital Junmyeon got out of the cab, not bothering to thank the driver, and walked into the ER. He went to check himself in, looking like a deer in the headlights since he had no idea what he was supposed to do here. "Sir," The lady sitting at the desk must've noticed his confusion. "Are you checking in?" Junmyeon nodded as he stepped forward. "What's your name?"  
" _Junmyeon_." his voice was ugly and hoarse, hurting just to say that.  
"And your last name?"

Junmyeon paused, clearing his throat as if he was trying to make his voice easier to listen to. But he was realizing he did not want to give his last name. He didn't want anyone knowing he was here, especially the pack he left behind. So, he said the first thing that came to mind. " _Zhang._."  
"Zhang Junmyeon??"

Wow, that was strange to hear. If Junmyeon wasn't in an immense amount of pain he'd probably be blushing right now. "Yes ma'am." Then Junmyeon proceeded to give the woman his date of birth.

"What's the problem today, sir?"

Junmyeon hesitated again. But he remembered the advice his father always gave him years ago. "I ahm... Was in in a scuffle." He said in his scratchy voice as he tugged down the hoodie enough to make the bruise on his neck visibly clear. The woman's eyes widened at the sight. "I have a silver allergy too."  
"A silver allergy?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Alright. If you're okay to stand, please wait right here. We will get you back as soon as possible." The woman seemed a little more panicked now as she was quickly reaching for a phone and spitting out medical jargon to whomever was on the other side of the phone.

All it took was a little over sixty seconds for a woman to come through metal double doors. "Mr. Zhang?" Junmyeon turned to acknowledge the woman, taking note of the telltale tattoo sleeves that coated her arms. "If you wouldn't mind following me?" Junmyeon nodded and once he approached and the woman noticed him limping she offered a wheelchair. Junmyeon turned down the offer, knowing it'd hurt much more to go from a sitting to a standing position.

Junmyeon was led into a hospital room before he was asked the extent of his injuries. Junmyeon told her about each one with a shaky voice. "And you're a werewolf?"  
"Yes ma'am."

The woman pursed her lips as she looked at Junmyeon. "Considering your metabolism and also, well, healing magic. I'm going to have to take photos of every injury you have and X-rays before we can start healing you. It's protocol, so we can document your injuries," The woman informed him and Junmyeon felt the cold sweats start up on him as he looked up at the woman. "It'll just be me in here with you as I take the photos, okay?" She was trying to make Junmyeon feel better. But all things considered, it was intimidating.

Yet, the way he still hurt every time he drew breath led to him nodding. He wanted this pain to be over. So, this led to him slowly disrobing and allowing the woman to take her photos. Once that was done, which Junmyeon was thankful the woman was quick about it, he was able to put his clothes back on. He was led to an X-ray machine where they got shots of his wrists. Then it was back to the hospital room. "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Zhang. I'm going to go get the doctor and we'll be back to take care of you."

Junmyeon said his thanks and took to laying on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. But everything still hurt too bad. Junmyeon did not realize phone calls were being made at the nurse's station outside of the room. The photos and X-rays were already getting printed out and put into a file that would be passed off to the FPD. Effectively the beginnings of an assault case file.

When the woman came back she had another woman with her that was introduced as "Doctor Caviano." Then there was a male nurse in attendance with the other two. All three of them had tattoos, but the doctor even had them on her hands and neck. "Mr. Zhang, have you ever been healed before?" The doctor asked as she approached the bed.  
"Once. I was a child and… Don't remember much of it."  
"Well... I'm afraid it is going to hurt. And with you being a werewolf... We're going to have to put restraints on you just in case. Is that alright with you?"

At the mention of restraints, the nurse pulled out thick handcuffs that looked closer to medieval chain restraints. Junmyeon could feel his blood run cold. His heart rate immediately kicked back up as his eyes took on that cognac glow. He was a wolf. A proud creature that deserved freedom. Not something like this. How'd he even end up in this position?

The pain that came from his quicker breaths reminded him that he needed this. So, he gave them a solemn nod. "It'll just be for the duration of the healing. You have my word. So, please lay back and get comfortable."

Junmyeon could not get comfortable as his arms got cuffed to the sides of the hospital bed. They did not stop there, his ankles even got cuffed to the bed. "Alright, now-"

"Please just do it. _Now,_ " Junmyeon cut off the woman with his shaky voice as his body began to shake once more. Dr. Caviano nodded and like flipping a light switch her tattoos lit up. The other two in the room proceeded to do the same as the doctor placed her hands on Junmyeon.

At first, the young man was filled with peace, surprisingly enough. But then, he felt his body rapidly mend itself back together. It was just as bad as Kyungsoo's fangs sinking into him. He could feel his flesh stitching itself back together and his wrists snapping themselves back into proper alignment before the bone began to mend itself. Junmyeon now understood why the restraints were there because suddenly he was pulling against them as he cried out. Fingers began to turn to claws as the body registered the pain as another attack and bones began to crack and pop and then...

It was over.

The pain was gone and the people were stepping away from him with their hands in the air. They weren't a threat. "Mr. Zhang. Are you with us?" Junmyeon took several moments to breathe without feeling the sharp pain he originally felt before nodding.

"I'm good." His voice was still scratchy and his throat still hurt. But later he'd find out they only healed the broken bones, the gashes on his legs, and the major wound on his chest. They didn't want to risk him changing by healing everything up to a hundred percent. Or well, closer to eighty percent.

This meant the ugly black bruises were still on his neck and his wrists. But his chest was now nothing but scar tissue, as well his legs. Given his natural healing rate, those scars would be completely gone in a few months. Unfortunately, that pink scar on his neck, that stood out even more amongst the black bruising would remain. That little token from the vampire was not something his body could heal. And magic could not heal it since it only sped up the body's recovery system. Silver had that effect on werewolves.

Thankfully, once Junmyeon answered them the restraints were getting removed from him. "Stay here a few hours and rest up." The doctor informed him before they all left to give Junmyeon some privacy. Junmyeon rolled over on his side so that his back was to the door. He couldn't think about Kyungsoo at all. No, Yixing was on his mind the entire time. What if Kyungsoo didn't snap out of it and killed him? He liked to think Yixing felt as strongly for him as he did him. It would ruin him.

\---

_Outside the hospital room at the nurse's station…_

 

"He has ten 5-inch lacerations on his shins, major bruising on his pharynx and right wrist, hair fractures on his sternum, broken carpal bones on each wrist, and a massive lesion over the sternum… From mauling, sir."  
"Did you find his file in our system?"  
"No, sir. It seems we've never registered a Zhang Junmyeon."

\---

The door opened and Junmyeon heard two sets of footsteps. But he didn't turn over since he assumed it was hospital staff. Although, the closer they got the more he realized the absence of magic assaulting his senses. Finally, he turned over as paranoia got the best of him.

His eyes widened when he came face to face with Kim freaking Jaejoong. 

"That's because he's Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon's face paled once the man said his real last name. Why couldn't he not recognize him, just this once? 

"Hello, _Mr. Kim_. I have some questions for you." 

Junmyeon's eyes took on that cognac shine when he was directly addressed. He grabbed the side of the hospital bed and pulled himself out of it, thankful he didn't have to worry about the pain limiting him anymore. " _Junmyeon, don't_ -." Despite Jaejoong's protests, now the bed was between Junmyeon and the two hunters in the room.

No one like him wanted to be alone with more than one hunter. It wasn't good luck.

He glanced at the window behind him, knowing he should've left immediately after getting healed. But then his attention went back to Kim Jaejoong as his hands wrapped around his midsection, a subconscious attempt to soothe himself. "My bloodline is dead. I died along with it. So, don't tell the staff here the truth." Junmyeon sounded desperate, and he was exactly that.

Jaejoong wasn't around when his father was, but he knew his father would've liked the man. Although, that meant Jaejoong would've been the one to deal with him whenever he'd creep into the hunter territory as a wolf. Thankfully, he wasn't around for that. Werewolves have previously liked the man since he was fair with him, seeming to understand the pack was mostly made up of families rather than "monsters." Although... Today that may be a different story, considering a recent change in leadership caused the pack to take on more… _Violent_ tendencies. Either way, Junmyeon didn't know the man as well as others. All he did know was that strays weren't well received in the city. He was no longer part of the pack, making him one. Which, typically either hunters or the pack dealt with strays. Usually it led to them getting chased out of town or hunted down by humans or their own kind.

Junmyeon's eyes still held a dim glow in them as he continued to meet Jaejoong's gaze, almost afraid to look away. "I've never attacked anything that wasn't an animal." _Desperate lies._ "Ask Chanyeol, he trusts me enough to be in his territory as a wolf. I'm not a risk. So, please, just... Just keep this quiet and let me go."

Junmyeon didn't understand that they were here because of his injuries, rather than the fact he was a stray werewolf. 

But it was then that Jaejoong slowly raised his hands, as if to say he wasn't a threat.

Junmyeon watched Jaejoong as he lifted his hands. "Hey, it's okay." He listened to Jaejoong as he quietly spoke, which really, he was easier to listen to now that his tone changed. "I'm not here for any of that. I'm here to do good things. I'm not here to hurt you or lock you up. See?" Jaejoong slowly opened his blue suit jacket and shuffled around his pockets. Jaejoong's officer did the same, who stood by the door without a word.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably and swallowed when he opened his suit jacket to show him that he was unarmed. His eyes soon darted towards the officer by the door, making sure they did the same.

His eyes lost the warning glow, but he did not completely relax.

"All of our possessions are safely detained by the medics. It's the law, and I keep the law. So I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I just have some questions about what happened to you. Do you mind telling me? It's very important to know so I can do my job keeping Fallholt safe. We don't want what happened to you to happen to someone else." Jaejoong crossed his arms. "Especially if they couldn't get away, like you did. You understand, Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon still believed he should have left this place as soon as possible. Especially now that Jaejoong was asking him about what happened. His eyes dropped to the floor when he mentioned that someone may not be able to get away like he did. Oh, what was he supposed to do? Kyungsoo didn't belong in a cell and he didn't deserve to be gunned down. He needed a pack that could properly tend to him. But... What if he attacked someone else? He was hungry when he left after all.

Junmyeon did not like any of this.

A hand finally let go of his hoodie to rub his temples as he nodded in response to Jaejoong's question. He didn't know what to do. He could always try and change to break the window and flee. But well, how well would that end up for him?

"I, ah... It was a Bitten. They're prone to lashing out, it happens. I just wasn't changed when it did. Wasn't prepared. So, I couldn't properly defend myself. That's why I'm here," he pulled his hand down from his face to look at Jaejoong once again as he gave the most basic explanation he possibly could. Junmyeon shifted his weight once again as he briefly looked away from Jaejoong, knowing he was going to press for more details. 

He wanted to beg Jaejoong to find Kyungsoo and bring him back to Junmyeon. That way Kyungsoo would be safe and so would everyone else. But ultimately... Jaejoong was a hunter. If Kyungsoo lashed out, which he would, what would stop Jaejoong from giving the order to put him down? Or worse, putting him in a cell for the rest of his life?

There were so many other variables to this that made it all the more difficult. What if Kyungsoo attacked others? Surely that blood would be on Junmyeon's hands. But even worse, what if that vampire got his clutches on Kyungsoo? That was certainly worst-case scenario. Even above Kyungsoo slaughtering innocents and getting killed by hunters.

Some of Junmyeon's fingers inside of his hoodie pocket were desperately rubbing the material as he tried to think things through. Chills coated his once again when he realized he was going to have to make a choice sometime soon. It felt like no matter what choice he made, he'd be betraying a loyalty to someone.

This led to him stalling, even if it meant freely giving Jaejoong a bit more information.

"Kyungsoo was hungry. I worked on getting supper for him, but I was late. You ever try and be around a starving dog? They're no longer loyal when they're starving. And, well, I cut my finger while I was cutting the meat..." Junmyeon pulled his left hand out of his hoodie as he looked at his index finger. The wound was scarred over already. "He smelt blood in the water." 

Junmyeon put his hand back in the pocket of his hoodie because he was convinced it was too cold in this room. It wasn't. He was shaking because he was nervous. Looking so much like a dog waiting for a boot.

There was a long silence in the air between them. Then a breath from Jaejoong.

"Junmyeon," Jaejoong started warily. "Whatever your connection is with Kyungsoo, I'd like to believe you were feeding him well. So unless you've been malnourishing him, I'm going to need to know more. Who is he, and where is he now?" 

Jaejoong's question stole his attention and he couldn't help but to let out a slight laugh. It was full of nerves and the awkward laugh one does when they don't know what else to do. "Honestly, Mr. Kim..." He slowly forced himself to meet Jaejoong's gaze again and this time he'd try to hold it as best he could. "Your guess is as good as mine. We don't ever-." Junmyeon paused before he swallowed. "My father... When he was around he made a point of not digging into someone's past, especially a Bitten. They're not... Who they _were_. So... Like most Bitten, I can't tell you who he is or where he would go because I don't know."

Of course, Junmyeon knew how they found Kyungsoo. But not who he was before the hell he was sentenced to.

A trembling hand once more left his hoodie to run through his brown hair, giving Junmyeon something else to focus on for the moment. His eyes immediately started to shine brighter than before.

Junmyeon's hand left his hair to cover his eyes, still feeling like it was bad luck exposing himself like this to two hunters. But... Kyungsoo didn't have many friends. He, Sehun, and Yixing were all that was left. But there was still another. One that was far worse. Junmyeon's mouth opened to tell Jaejoong exactly what kind of monster lurked in this city and who he was. But he bit down on his lower lip instead.

_Yixing._

Kai knew what Yixing meant to him. If he sent Jaejoong after him, who wasn't to say he'd lose his boyfriend?

Slowly, Junmyeon removed his hand from his eyes, even if the glow wasn't fading. "The Bitten... He needs to be around his own. Not around humans, witches, hunters, or... Vampires. He needs to be with wolves. You will not be able to contain him without damaging him physically and mentally. And he will not take well to strangers trying to take him anywhere." Junmyeon seemed to have found some back bone since he was at least able to finally hold Jaejoong's gaze as he held he held his own.

"The pack has been obviously compromised... I'm the only "sane" one left, Mr. Kim. And he's the only one that I have left in _my_ pack. If you get any strange reports or potential Bitten sightings... Please try and get in touch with me first. I know what I'm asking is major. But it would be an ugly fight if people he didn't know were suddenly closing in on him. You would have wounded and heavens forbid... More Bitten on your hands. None that I have any loyalty to. So, I'm pleading with you to not approach him if you find him."

Junmyeon threw as much of his coherent thoughts as he could at Jaejoong. But even then, it was a little scrambled. He knew he didn't give a description of Kyungsoo to Jaejoong yet. And he really didn't want to at all. But he needed to know that Jaejoong was on his side, that he actually gave a damn about life over results. It would be easy to lock Kyungsoo up or put him down. But that's not what Junmyeon wanted and he knew locking him up could be what officially breaks Kyungsoo. 

"Okay. I'll authorize you information on Bitten sightings. However," Jaejoong's sharp, hawk eyes opened to return a definite gaze, "If I find him, I _must_ approach him. I am bound by law, you see?" He pulled the badge from his breast pocket, causing Junmyeon to bristle at the reaching. "I swore upon death to do as it says. However, it _doesn't_ say to point guns and kill every Bitten offender I find. That's not how justice works. I don't carry guns to kill. I carry them to protect, and I need you to trust me that if I find Kyungsoo, and I intend to, that I won't be using it." Jaejoong weighed his words carefully, and as gently as he could, while he could still be honest with him. "I'm not going to kill him or hurt him. I'm going to bring him home to you."

There was another pause and once Junmyeon realized Jaejoong was waiting for affirmation and so the younger gave a wary nod. The law and reality sometimes didn't get along, after all. But he didn't argue with the man.

"Where did you find Kyungsoo?" 

His eyes dropped down to the floor as he shook his head in thought. "There was this bunker we found. It was a lab of sorts, I guess. Human, well, werewolf experimentation was their cup of tea there. It was _inside_ the territory. Sure, it was in the southernmost corner of territory. But I don't know how it managed to go unnoticed," Junmyeon started while his tired eyes looked back up at Jaejoong. "Kyungsoo was found there. Chained up and caged in like a dog. He has this scar around his neck because of that."

His right hand raised to ghost where Kyungsoo's hand was wrapped around his neck, along the black bruising. Then lips pursed again, even as he pulled his hand away. "The pack _forcefully_ shut the place down. All that's left there are charred skeletons and torched research equipment. They didn't want anyone using whatever information they gathered, so it was torched."

Junmyeon was silent for a few beats in thought before he shook his head once more. "It'd be dangerous for you to go. I'm sure the pack actually patrols every inch of the territory borders in the forest now. You'd be stepping right into their territory. Council member or not, I don't imagine you or anyone you send in to survive long in the territory. You'd never see them coming until it was far too late." Junmyeon knew this pack. Maybe not what it has become, but he knew their skill. Humans and their weak senses would not be able to realize how close the pack was until it was too late. 

"Woah, hey, I'm not going where I have no jurisdiction," Jaejoong said as he raised his hand up as a gentle stop. "I'm smarter than that. And the pack is…" he paused. "The ones inciting the violence will be dealt with in due time. For now, the situation at hand is this." Jaejoong gave a brief look to Junmyeon's throat and back to his eyes again. "Do you have a picture of Kyungsoo on your phone? Selfies maybe? I need to know what he looks like, aside from his scar."

Junmyeon's eyebrows slightly furrowed as his eyes drifted down a little in thought while they lost their glow. "No..." Junmyeon didn't even take many selfies of himself. Why would he take any with Kyungsoo? Any selfies he took typically were with Yixing and it was by Yixing. There haven't been any photos taken of-

Junmyeon's eyes briefly narrowed. There was one photo he knew of. But Sehun and Yixing had it. It wasn't on his phone. The one of Kyungsoo with that little black fawn. Junmyeon still wasn't eager to let Jaejoong know exactly what Kyungsoo looked like anyhow. As much as he wanted the help in finding Kyungsoo, he didn't want Jaejoong to find him and approach him. So, he wasn't going to willingly offer up that tidbit of information.

"He's... Ah... About... 5'8, 5'9...?" They were about the same height, right? "Korean descent, black hair." It wasn't much, but Junmyeon didn't know how else to describe Kyungsoo. Sure, golden eyes would be a defining feature to include. But he already included his scar. He wasn't going to include his eye color.

Exhaustion was starting to get to him as the adrenaline was finally leaving his body. He looked to the side at a chair in the corner, closer to the hospital bed rather than the door. So, he moved to go sit down before he covered his face with his hands and groaned. What the hell was he going to do? Half of him wanted to tell Jaejoong everything. While the other half of him wanted to give nothing to Jaejoong, for Kyungsoo's safety... And Yixing's.

"Mr. Kim? How much do you know about the history of my people? I mean the _old_ history." He asked pulling his hands from his face, not really caring so much about his answer. God, if Jaejoong was older and had been here when his father was around he would have preached their history anytime Jaejoong would've listened. No, preach was the wrong word. _Advised,_ perhaps. It was always a warning. His father was so aware of how easily his people could fall.

"We... Like humans, we're social creatures. We crave it and need that in our lives. We need a pack. And we are so damned loyal it hurts sometimes." Junmyeon grimaced as he looked up at Jaejoong, trying to actually clue him in that he _couldn't_ give him everything. His loyalty wouldn't let him. Not only his loyalty to Kyungsoo. But to Yixing since unfortunately he'd get caught in the crossfire. "Over and over and over we have been made as pets by others. Even here in Fallholt. The vampires were the first. _The Ancients._ Marking us as their own, feeding on us as they pleased, as we protected them during the day. And we did it because they abused that loyalty."

"Witches 'liberated' us and we saw freedom. Running free and not having a master. So, we provided them protection as thanks. Generations later we are in the same damn position where they abused that loyalty. When we drove them from the keep in the wilds, it was humans that actually helped us." Junmyeon decided to end it there as he looked up at Jaejoong. It was likely he could understand how the story could end. Silver eventually became common knowledge as their weakness and the cycle of betrayal repeated itself.

The pack came first. That's what the werewolves of Fallholt learned. Loyalty to the pack should always come first. But werewolves had a habit of including non-werewolves in their pack. Junmyeon included Yixing in his own. That ended up extended to Sehun because of his connection with Yixing. That pack drive could always be used against them.

"Kyungsoo is particularly vulnerable to ending up like my ancestors. If he's lucky he'd end up in a healthy pack. Or, hell... Even if he bonds with a well-mannered witch, _fine._ But others? Particularly _malice_ creatures? They could abuse that need for a pack far too easily. Kyungsoo doesn't know better. And if someone he trusts points at you and says 'that's an enemy, a threat to us?' What's to stop him from defending his pack?"

Junmyeon looked away from Jaejoong, finally as he blinked. It seemed like he was going off on a side note for no good reason. Everyone knew a stray could be dangerous. But he was praying he could read between the lines. He couldn't tell him everything about Kyungsoo, and ultimately, he didn't want to. That was the problem. He'd feel like he'd be betraying Kyungsoo. But he also wanted to warn him of Kai's want for Kyungsoo's more savage side. Yet... He couldn't. Yixing's life would potentially be put in peril if Kai found out he told Jaejoong all about him.

Here he was. Trying to sidestep his own loyalty as he looked up at the most well-known hunter in this city with pleading eyes. How'd he get here? He was dating a human who was best friends with a witch. He was no longer part of pack that his bloodline helped foster for generations. He was the last of that bloodline anyways. Now he was silently begging a hunter to read between the lines. The jumbled confusing lines that was him trying to dance around his own nature. Just so that maybe he could communicate to him that an incredibly dangerous vampire may be in the position to get his hands on a pet feral werewolf. 

Jaejoong stepped around the hospital bed, so Junmyeon stood up, still anxious. Jaejoong started to reach for his breast pocket inside his overcoat, pulling out a black business card. Without being too quick as to not startle Junmyeon, he gave the card to him. It read,

FPD Commissioner & The Hunter Organization CEO  
Kim Jaejoong  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

"Thank you for your time, Junmyeon. It was valuable. However, should you remember something, please give me a call. You can always contact me." He started to walk away with his officer opening the door for him, but he stopped, looking back at him sincerely. "Junmyeon, if you're in danger, call me. You may not believe it, but you can trust me. Your family always did. _Aish…_ " He dropped his head in his foreign curse. "You're a lot like them, too. Always speaking in riddles."

Then Jaejoong left as confidently as he came in, his officer following suit.

Once Junmyeon got home, he'd have to actually add Jaejoong's number in his phone. He'd probably end up on speed dial. He knew his family trusted the man, that should be enough. It wasn't a bad idea to have someone who runs the hunter organization on call. Should he run into trouble he couldn't handle... Yeah, it'd be better if he called for help. But would it come in time? Especially if it was a pissed off vampire?

Junmyeon waited around for about thirty more minutes. He wanted to be sure the hunters were gone before he slipped out of the hospital without alerting anyone of his departure. Then it was back to home for him. He had a hell of a mess to clean up. Blood covered his kitchen and entryway, after all.


	21. Kai

"Ah, you poor thing…”

Kyungsoo spluttered a spot of red from his lips there in the dark, clutching his bleeding abdomen and heaving against a tree somewhere not too deep in a forest. He knew who was standing there behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

Kai’s eyes lingered on the red that oozed from the black fabric between those fingers, and the vampire's desire for it ran just as deep as its color. But it seemed patience always had its rewards. Fate was truly generous. What a precarious thing… How was it that Kai could smell Kyungsoo’s sinfully unique blood halfway across Fallholt? It pulled him from his studio out into the darkness, walking idly, in no particular hurry. It didn't take long to find the heavily wounded werewolf limping just outside beast territory going in no particular direction at all.

Kai would continue to wait, but another creature evidently could not. Some ugly fledgling, unruly under Leeteuk’s careless watch, suddenly propelled from the shadows quick as lightning.

But Kai was faster. He seized the fledgling’s throat just as Kyungsoo collapsed to his knees, gasping and shaking.

The fledgling made quite a fuss, being kept from a late-night steak dinner and, well, being choked by a 400-year-old vampire King.

“You made a terrible mistake today,” Kai seethed inches from the other vampire that writhed from the grasp around his throat. It was obvious between them who had more power and self-discipline as Kai lifted him some feet off the ground. His eyes flashes angrily red. "It will be the last mistake you make.”

Kai squeezed his choking fist until the windpipe in his palm crushed and the neck snapped. Like butter, he took his free hand and effortlessly decapitated the fledgling.

What a mess.

He looked to the boy trembling on the cement, who was so distraught he didn't notice a thing, and Kai decided to keep the severed body close by, using a handkerchief in his black trench coat to wipe the disgusting blood off his hands.

And, as if he hadn’t committed such a grotesque murder of his own kind, Kai knelt beside Kyungsoo who finally looked up the second he was touched. Tearful, yellow orbs glowed in the dead of the night. They were struck with familiar desperation and horror, just as the first time their paths crossed.

Then, Kai heard a voice so deep and smooth in his head that it left a tremor in his chest. 

_Save me._

It was hard to tell whether Kyungsoo was about to shift, or if he was experiencing a seizure from trauma. The way his body shook and the blood that dropped from his plump lips… _Ah,_ Kai was sinfully intrigued. Was this how the poor boy often lived his life?

Kai’s palms went to press into the messy wounds, groans leaving Kyungsoo’s mouth. The vampire's certainly lived long enough to see through the blood and fabric. This was a knife wound. In fact, quite a few. Deep enough to kill the average man.

But Kyungsoo was not average, not even for a wolf boy.

_Ah…_ At the thought of it, Kai smiled. _My little wolf is hungry._

Calmly, the vampire stood and grabbed the body of his kind, tossing it beside the quaking boy.

To Kai's interest, Kyungsoo’s body stiffened. The tremors seized the second the scent of raw meat reached the boy's nose. His head slowly turned to his right, staring at the fresh corpse.

Kai waited for those primal wolf instincts to overpower Kyungsoo’s pure conscience--something that always made blood sweet, but Kyungsoo’s was laced with the flavor of unforgivable sins. It was one of a kind, and delicious beyond reason.

So the little wolf boy needed a little push.

"Eat it," Kai demanded.

There was a sort of rush he felt standing there, his commands being so easily obeyed and watching such a small and broken boy suddenly turn into the monster Kai knew was there.

Kyungsoo screamed when his twisting body tore out of his soiled clothes, grew gray fur, formidable muscle mass, and a whole foot of height in the form of a walking wolf beast. But what was most interesting was the naked ring of skin around Kyungsoo’s neck, that ugly thing he hid with a choker. But Kai could ignore it… Only for what was underneath.

The werewolf was unleashed and did as he was told, tearing into the corpse and withholding nothing. It was truly a disgustingly pleasurable outcome. Kai was satisfied to know his cold, long fingers already wrapped around Kyungsoo’s loyalty with so little as a bite to the neck.

But when the body was nearly gone, the knife wounds in his abdomen shook Kyungsoo’s conscience awake. Kai could see it in those yellow eyes that looked slowly at him, suddenly with full knowing. Knowing what Kyungsoo did, and who had offered the corpse to him.

He shifted back with far too much pain and fell forward. But Kai caught the naked boy between his arms. 

The trembling returned, with the appearance of tears on that beautifully bloody face. Kyungsoo’s hands fumbled for Kai's chest, grabbing whatever he could with weak, corpse-tainted fingers. It was adorable.

Kai smiled down at him, "I'll take care of you."

Kyungsoo’s eyes, fading consciousness, lit up for a brief moment of time.

_... Promise?_

Even though his skin was already chilled from the cold air, Kai felt goosebumps cover his forearms when he heard Kyungsoo’s weak voice in his head.

"Promise."

Kyungsoo’s yellow eyes fluttered shut and his fumbling fingers draped down Kai's abdomen when they lost their strength. His little wolf boy was unconscious for the second time.

But this time Kai was going to keep him. Kyungsoo was now in debt to him. And a werewolf's loyalty to it would never falter, not even at the sight of death.

So Kai carried him in his arms like he once did his late bride. But looking down at the boy, Kai didn't want to feel for him what he did so long ago for her. It hurt more than death. He just wanted somebody appetizing to feed on. Someone who could almost match the taste of his bride.

Four centuries have gone, and Kai could smell it. 

Kyungsoo was nearly a perfect match.


	22. Xiumin

Jaejoong knew Chanyeol was home. His phone chimed the second a vehicle or otherwise triggered the motion sensors several yards before the gate, and then surveillance of who passed it.

The commissioner looked at the clock across his office. _8pm already?_ He sighed, saving his plans and neatly laying files into a locked drawer. _Guess it's time to go anyway._ There was too much to do all the time. But Chanyeol suddenly arriving without any call or text was strange enough to get him moving.

Of course, it wasn't too much of an alarm. Knowing Chanyeol, he just needed an impromptu getaway. But Jaejoong sped anyway, just because the sound of his Ducati was satisfying. The way the engine worked so hard for him. Not too long later, he pulled into the Royal forest the hunters claimed long ago and his boulevard until the tall iron-silver-infused gates peered through the trees. At the front, they opened wide for him, as if they knew who he was even with his black helmet on, and he pulled into the driveway and parked in his indoor garage.

"Jaejoong!" He was greeted.  
"Hey," Jaejoong said as soon as he walked into his living area, it's open space revealing Chanyeol sitting at the table eating the box of pizza he left in the fridge for him. But he didn't say much else. The man was tired of his suit and started to strip himself of the navy blazer and tie, throwing them on one of the backrests beside Chanyeol. He eyed the pizza, noticing it was cold. "Gross," Jaejoong chuckled, not that he really cared. But he had to tease sometimes, to let Chanyeol know that even if they were grown up, that didn't make them any less of friends than they were years ago.

Chanyeol sat his phone down so he could hold his right palm out. "I could warm you up a slice, if you want one." When he offered Jaejoong the prospect of warmer pizza Chanyeol's palm suddenly had a slow growing flame dancing on it. His tattoos on his arms lit up and came to life in response to the use of his magic. The raven in particular took to eagerly flying about on his left forearm. 

The bit of a magic show Chanyeol put on for Jaejoong made him flatten his perfect eyebrows. "No magic in the estate, remember?" He wasn't too harsh, rather it spurred on the memory the both of them likely forgot. A time when Jaejoong smelt charred plastic and had tears on his face, looking up at his magical mom with something black in his tiny hands.

_Mom, Chanyeol b-burnt my toy car!_

Ah, that's right… His mother created a strict no-magic policy after that, considering Chanyeol's bloodline was so magic rich he showed symptoms earlier than most. But that meant she couldn't use hers around her son's best friend. She was always fair; guess that's why she became an Army Judge. 

"I know, I know~" Chanyeol assured the older man with a bit of a chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't use magic when you're not here. I'm a responsible adult." His grin didn't fade due to the humor surrounding the situation. "You didn't see me when I was a teenager and couldn't control my magic and puberty was hitting me at the same time. _Now that,_ was cause for concern," Chanyeol. laughed some more before his magic was extinguished.

It was then that Jaejoong decided food was a good start, especially since he forgot to eat himself. However typical that was. He grabbed organic Greek yogurt from the fridge and turned to face Chanyeol as he opened the lid, yogurt smudging on his fingertips.

"What brings you here?" He asked, casually bringing his fingers to his lips and licking off the white cream, staring at Chanyeol intently as he did. Chanyeol glanced at the pizza box and shook his head as he went to rub his forehead.

"I'm tired," he freely admitted with a shrug. But then his eyes took to roaming the interior of the home once again. "And in a city that doesn't make much sense anymore... This is the place that makes the most sense to me." 

"Hey," Jaejoong pulled a gun he hid in his waistband ( _a hunter's favorite place to keep an extra one_ ), and set it on the surface of the island he was leaning on. "I'm trying my best." But his younger friend was right. Fallholt really was going to the shits. As soft as he tried to make his expressions around Chanyeol, it hardened in thought. Not that he was offended his efforts weren't being effective. In fact, there were many smaller victories that were slowly snowballing into bigger ones. No one liked to think of those, but Jaejoong had bigger and better plans in the future, thanks to Xiumin and his ingenious technology.

Nonetheless, Jaejoong grabbed a spoon and stared into the dented surface of his yogurt, thinking intensely. A habit of his.

"You know what one of my healers told me today?"  
"Hm?" Jaejoong made a sound, still staring at the white sustenance.  
"She works as a nurse at the private school that the werewolf kids go to. All the older students that are registered to living up in Silver Keep have stopped coming to school. _All of them._ I mean... That's what? Twenty, thirty kids?"

Jaejoong's head shot up, setting the yogurt down. "Thirty-two," he said, shock on his face. How did he not know of this? _How?_ That was one of the biggest clues that showed just how deep the rabid dog running the pack had his fingers in the pack. He quickly walked around the island and placed one hand on the table Chanyeol sat at and the other on his backrest, leaning in. "Did she say when they stopped coming? Did she notice any abnormal bruising or wounds on them before they left?" His brown eyes stared fiercely into Chanyeol's, burning with questions and a growing anger. 

Chanyeol let out a soft, albeit nervous, chuckle when Jaejoong approached the table and leaned over it a touch. "Wow, you went from zero to cop real quick." Chanyeol tried to lighten up the mood some, but his forced smile fell, because well... It was a shitty situation and shitty topic anyways. "Not that she mentioned. No more than the usual bruises and cuts that werewolves tend to have on them. The other kids that go to the school and are officially listed as part of the pack, so basically ninety-five percent of them, haven't said a word about it. But neither have the principals. The only information she's gotten is from the kids that say that their own family avoids the pack now. Unofficially making them strays." 

There was a necessary silence that filled the space between them. Jaejoong made it wider when he leaned back and sighed, running long fingers through tufts of hair over his forehead. "Damn it," he muttered. 

Then Chanyeol said what they were both thinking, _"That mutt in charge is going to get more people killed."_ Jaejoong crossed his arms, listening with an ever-growing anger beginning to throb in his veins. He knew the head of the pack was involved in more than one cold-blooded murder case in the last month. And the numbers were only going to grow if the students were being forced out of school to become feral criminals. 

Chanyeol was uncharacteristically quiet for a while as he looked down. "They even killed Junmyeon..."

Jaejoong snapped out of his train of wrathful thinking to look at Chanyeol, who looked mournful and angry at the same time. "He's not dead." The tall man pulled a chair out beside Chanyeol and sat with him. 

" _What?_ " Chanyeol quickly looked up at Jaejoong with confusion written on his face. 

He repeated for good measure, "He's not dead. He could have been, but for a completely different reason." He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a few seconds before explaining anything, then presented photos on his device across the surface of the table. They revealed the wounds found on Junmyeon. The telling pair-of-five lacerations on his shins, the bruising around his larynx, and the ugly wound opened on his breastbone as if someone tried to take a bite out of him like a piece of bread. 

" _Oh, oh, God._ " Wide eyes took in the photos that appeared on the table as Chanyeol's tattoos on his arms took on a faint glow.  
"He was in the Genesis Clinic last night under the alias of _Zhang_ Junmyeon. The doctors reported to the FPD of a werewolf biting, but what he went through was so much worse. He was nearly mauled to death, but it wasn't the pack. The evidence clearly shows a Bitten attacked him." He paused, sighing remembering Junmyeon's lack of giving information he needed.

"He didn't give me much details about it, however typical it is of werewolves. That leads me to believe he has a strong emotional connection to his attacker. He gave me his name, Kyungsoo, and that he was a stray, found in a bunker in werewolf territory. _Sick people._ " Jaejoong's face suddenly contorted in disgust at the very idea of it. It's haunted him at night and kept him pouring through files and maps just to get a clue as to _who_ could have done such an evil thing.

He needed to find Kyungsoo. He needed to know who took him and why, and he needed to know if a Bitten like that could ever have a normal life again. 

" _Wait,_ " Chanyeol looked up at Jaejoong to finally see disgust on his face. "A bunker?? That boy is what attacked him???" Chanyeol was suddenly groaning as he rubbed his forehead.  
Jaejoong's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _that boy?_ "  
"I was there when they found him. Or, well, right after they found the stray."  
" _You_ were in the bunker? _You know where it is?_ "

After another moment Chanyeol finally turned completely in his chair to face Jaejoong. "Junmyeon called in a favor one day a few months ago. He and a few other members of his pack found this bunker and this boy inside of it. He couldn't be older than me, there's no way. But he was naked in this cell with silver bars and this silver shock collar around his neck. I mean, the boy might not have been werewolf feral. But this was the most accurate example of a feral person that I've ever seen, Jae." 

Sure enough, Chanyeol explained everything. Jaejoong was in shock. Disgusted by the details of Kyungsoo's captivity. But even worse, _how_ could Junmyeon omit such critical information? A god damn _silver shock collar?_ "Oh god..." he whispered under his breath, eyes widening into the table as if he could see it. A frail, naked boy chained to a wall somewhere underground where it was dark and cold.

But Chanyeol continued

"As soon as I got the silver collar off of him he scrambled away from me to a separate corner. The boy was properly terrified. His neck was so ugly from the welts and blisters that have been left and rubbed raw by the collar and he had these haunting yellow eyes... I asked Junmyeon if he knew what he was doing taking the boy in. _I asked him._ But you know how he can be when his mind is set on something."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jaejoong held up a hand at Junmyeon's last comment. " _Yellow_ eyes? Chan, that's impossible. DNA can't conjugate yellow color in irises unless..." He thought longer, "perhaps it's possible. If vampires inherit red eyes through violent mutation, maybe the violence of Kyungsoo's mutation forced a recombination of his genes." He didn't expect Chanyeol to understand the rare biological phenomena he was trying to understand, if it was true, but maybe Xiumin could. He'd have to ask him later, and when they find Kyungsoo, they'd be able to see it for themselves.

"I _know_ what I saw," Chanyeol gave a weak protest before waving Jaejoong off.

They sat in more silence and Jaejoong looked at Junmyeon's wounds again. It was starting to make sense. "Junmyeon wanted to play the hero, huh? I imagine… He wouldn't have had any reason to unless it stemmed from guilt." _He bit Kyungsoo, didn't he?_

"Guilt? _Ohhhhhh...._ " Chanyeol paused for a moment to look back at the photos of Junmyeon, grimacing as he did so. " _OH._ " He quickly leaned back over the table to point at his midsection. It was cut off some in the photo and not as visible, but he looked back at Jaejoong. "Junmyeon had blackouts when we were all younger. He changed way too young. It messed him up. So, he was basically feral anytime he was wolf. These are his scars." Sure as day, hidden under the wounds there was some faded scarring. Then Chanyeol held out his right arm. His arm lit up and the rolling waves on his skin slowly moved to reveal his own faded scars. They were not as deep as Junmyeon's scars. But, it was still evident a large animal bit him. Jaejoong had never seen these scars. But, after their childhood, Jaejoong was never in Fallholt until two years ago.

"He even lashed out at me once while we were teenagers. But, well. It's always bad practice to bite a fire pit that's still smoldering. So, he learned I'm not easy prey. And… Well, I don't hold it against him. And he eventually got better. But he could've attacked the boy too. He did have bite scars on one of his arms if I remember right..."

Jaejoong continued thinking out loud as he pondered Chanyeol's admission. "But that leaves the question… Why would Kyungsoo attack the last person who cared for him?" His copper eyes stared at the screen, at those rips of flesh he could probably draw himself; he memorized this picture a hundred times already. Then his finger stopped tapping on the desk ( _when did he start doing that again?_ ), and the answer came to him. "He wasn't attacking Junmyeon. He was eating him."

Suddenly he shoved the seat back, standing up so quickly that it nearly fell behind him. "Oh shit." He put a hand on his forehead, and the other on his waist, turning to the island but stopping halfway, looking back again, and going back to the island, unsure how to physically process his epiphany. "Whoever kept him in that cell was feeding him something, Chan-," he grabbed his yogurt and drilled into it. "They were feeding Kyungsoo _people._ " He lifted the spoon and stared at Chanyeol while the white goop dripped off the spoon onto the counter, as if to demonstrate the monstrosity done to the Bitten. He was sure of it; all the signs pointed that way. Junmyeon's warning, the isolation and fear of people.

_Oh shit._

"We have a rogue cannibal in Fallholt, and we don't know where he is. Or who he's with."  
" _Oh, God. Ohh, God._ " Chanyeol muttered. They both knew that werewolves, when hungry, weren't efficient killers. But they could be efficient feeders, eating their prey while they're still alive. Junmyeon was the living proof of that. " _Great._ We have a cannibal that could be eating people as we speak. We have the werewolf pack creating more monsters. And we have a damn vampire literally tearing people apart." 

Jaejoong let out a horrible sigh, full of stress and in need of nicotine, while Chanyeol listed three of the most wanted threats in Fallholt. If Kyungsoo really was with someone as dangerous as a vampire, especially the one they couldn't catch, they were sure to find their count of dead bodies in Fallholt rising in the next few weeks. Jaejoong didn't need any more blood on his hands. But unfortunately, with this job, there always would be.

That's why they needed him.

Copper eyes shot up the second a chair moaned across the marble surface of his floor. Off Chanyeol went, to the balcony, and he watched his "little brother" roll up his pants and stick his legs in the pool water. _Huh._ He kind of smirked, remembering the times Chanyeol would do that to cool off from his own magic.

Maybe it was time to stop thinking for once. Looking at Chanyeol's back who was likely staring into the forests beyond the pool, Jaejoong realized he'd been neglecting him. _The vampire butcher killed his lover, for God's sake. Where the hell were you?_

Suddenly Jaejoong found himself moving, too, opening his glass door and standing beside Chanyeol. He started to unbutton his shirt, tossing it beside the younger one, along with his shoes, socks, and pants. Even though the fall weather stripped some leaves off the trees, the pool was tempered for all-year swimming and Jaejoong hadn't taken a dive since… _Shit._ He literally couldn't remember.

Nonetheless, he stood there in only his black boxer briefs--the band around his slender waist read P R A D A H E A T.

He looked down at Chanyeol, and a dazzling smile crossed his face, as if he were a teenager again. "Come on." 

But when Chanyeol looked up his tattoos all lit up, the creatures on his body seemed agitated. Maybe even panicked as Chanyeol looked away and back at the water. Chanyeol didn't even see the faded bruise on Jaejoong's shoulder, a kind gift from Xiumin that the man had forgotten about.

Jaejoong went into the pool, despite receiving no answer from Chanyeol. He had a feeling his little kid brother wouldn't be joining, and for what reason? He didn't know. He didn't bother to ask.

Instead, he took the steps down and let the warm water crawl up to his slender waist where it stopped. They happened to be on the shallow end of the pool anyway. Then he stared out beyond the blue water, to the forest, like he used to. He thought about what creatures lay beyond it, and if any other beings than vampires, werewolves and witches waited there.

"Jaejoong?"  
"Hm?" Jaejoong semi-turned his attention, still not quite tearing his eyes from the shadows between the trees.  
"Every magazine out there likes to paint you as 'Mr. Kim, the professional heart-breaker.'"

Jaejoong chuckled. So, he was reading those magazines now?

"But have you ever had your heart broken?"

The water froze the second the question reached Jaejoong's ears. His eyes widened, not seeing anything in particular in the forest, except for a sudden onslaught of memories he shoved away with his files in his office.

_Why_ would Chanyeol ask such a question? It was invasive to Jaejoong, even coming from his former kid brother.

He stared at the memories for a minute longer than it should have to respond to Chanyeol. And then finally turned around to look at him, who refused to return the favor. Jaejoong's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to piece together the dots he so clearly missed.

_Ah._ Maybe it was… Although he wasn't sure. But it made sense, after all, it had only been a few months and grief took years to process. Perhaps Chanyeol just needed someone to be with, and someone to relate to.

"Is this about-" Jaejoong started to ask carefully, purposefully, however subconsciously, avoiding the original question.  
"I don't want to talk about him." Chanyeol had immediately cut the man off, his tone surprisingly sharp. "Not yet… It just wasn't right what happened to him."

_Guilt._ Jaejoong's heard it a hundred times over. But it was no surprise. Chanyeol found the mangled corpse of his lover, friend with benefits, whatever he wanted to call him, at their meeting place. Chanyeol had been late, and well… It didn't take the vampire long to move in on the human. But it had put he and Chanyeol in a tricky situation for the time. The human Chanyeol had been meeting was one of his own hunters. So, a hunter and the leader of the witches had been intimate with each other. On top of all that, Chanyeol was getting accused of having a conflict of interest.

"There was this human girl I dated when I was seventeen, eighteen. She was good to me and I remember being so scared of hurting her. Even if I could control my magic. Things were great. You know, a year passes and you start realizing you can start getting comfortable in a relationship. You feel like it won't end overnight." 

Chanyeol continued on without being asked. But he paused as his fingers drummed on the concrete by the pool. "One day she told me that she wanted to stop dating me. She assured me I was great. But... I didn't fit in the picture... It makes sense, though. I mean, I'm an orphaned witch. Likely not the kind of man her conservative parents wanted around. But, _damn_ it stung."

"I just can't help but to wonder if even _you_ have felt that sting."  
Jaejoong's clean eyebrows creased together. "I don't see why it matters."  
"But I don't know you, Jaejoong. Not really. We had an awesome childhood together. But… We aren't kids anymore."

This guy was an emotional puzzle when they were kids. Now he's a freaking enigma.

So finally, Jaejoong waded to Chanyeol, squatting into the water so that he could cross his arms on the edge of the pool just beside the man's thighs. He rested a chin on one of his curved biceps and peered up at Chanyeol who was still being sheepish. But the younger sighed and finally looked over at Jaejoong.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... You're biologically human, but I feel more human than you. It's like you're a machine. You just work. I mean, I understand it. Truly. But... I dunno. I don't see how you'd make time for someone like me or even anyone more personal. That's why I asked. You'd make more sense if you were asexual. Have an ambitious drive to make up for the lack of... Well, a sexual one. That'd explain how you can just work nonstop." 

A laugh broke the air between them, an unexpected response from Jaejoong but nonetheless accurate. He leaned back, holding his hard stomach that bounced with his short amusement. But when Chanyeol turned his head to look at him, Jaejoong's eyes were a shade darker than they were before, full of mystery and traces of malice. "Wouldn't that make my life so much easier?"

He pushed himself from the edge of the pool, floating away on his back. He was done talking about sexuality. Maybe it was easy for Chanyeol and his broad idea of love, but Jaejoong wanted to _crush_ it. Men were not supposed to be attracted to other men. 

But he loved it _so damn much._

He loved Xiumin's body, so hard with muscles but so fluid in movement, the way it responded to Jaejoong's touch, the moans that came out of him, the way he purred.

Jaejoong wanted to drown in the pool at the thought of it. But he had hard work to do. So why the hell was he in here anyway? 

Chanyeol was standing up and offering the older a curt bow and a goodbye. "I should go. I have people to take care of and warn... All things considered."

\-----

A full week came and went with practically no contact from Mr. Kim. Only job-related orders, which even then sometimes he had his secretary call him instead. But Xiumin did all that he was asked to do. He only waited afterwards.

The second week came and there was still _nothing_ from Mr. Kim. _Nothing._ This left Xiumin irritable, to say the least. How else was he to read into Mr. Kim words??? _Obey me._ He has obeyed! What reward has he received? _Nothing._ Not even a pat on the head. This wouldn't be so problematic if Mr. Kim didn't provide some of the best sex he's ever had. So, it wasn't as if he could go find someone else to supplement their affairs.

There was another frustration that Xiumin was left looking at in his lab. Quite frankly, he was lacking in test subjects. Human experimentation isn't allowed and testing on the prisoners wasn't allowed either. But Xiumin needed a large mammal to test on. Rats would only get him so far. And well, no one was offering him a horse anytime soon.

After tapping his fingers on his desk as he stared at the lab rat in its cage for a while, a solution came to mind. So, Xiumin decided to prepare for a busy morning the following day.

\--

The following morning Xiumin woke up a slight bit earlier so he could pack up essentials he'd need in a backpack to take to work and also time to go to his favorite little cafe in the area. He even put a little more effort into his appearance for the sake of being "polite." Mr. Kim was quite anal on appearances, wasn't he? May as well look appetizing if he was planning on poking a tiger with a stick today. His bruises have finally healed so he was able to wear a tank top that could expose his neck, but Xiumin was curious if he'd end up with more bruises later in the afternoon. Before he went out the door and to the cafe he grabbed himself a black jacket, considering the chill still outside.

Of course, he couldn't help throwing a little something extra into the coffee he bought for Mr. Kim once it was in his hands. The drug was at least scaled down for a human man, rather than the actual intended target of the tranquilizer; a full grown werewolf.

This was only fair, wasn't it? Mr. Kim has drugged Xiumin before in the past after all, even if it did lack subtly.

It wasn't much longer before Xiumin was standing outside Mr. Kim's office telling the secretary to inform Mr. Kim that he merely wanted to drop off an Americano he got for him.

Xiumin smirked when the door unlocked, pleased that the offer of coffee was all it took to get into the office. Now came the truly difficult part, well, relatively difficult; keeping Mr. Kim busy while he downed his coffee. But Xiumin was good at talking and good at entertaining.

He wasn't disappointed to find that the tiger he was going to tempt did look as fine as he always did.

His entirely black-on-black outfit that accentuated his taller, masculine frame, and his gelled copper hair slicked back to reveal his matching eyes and sharp forehead. Mr. Kim pocketed his hands as he stood behind his desk and stared at Xiumin like an ever-watchful tiger. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" The man said as a way of thanks, but his face and his tone shown his irritation. 

Xiumin gave Mr. Kim a deep nod of his head as he walked into the office, obviously unable to bow properly with two cups of coffee in his hands. A bit of a smile appeared when Mr. Kim spoke. Of course, the man was already irritated, Xiumin didn't expect any less. "Can't I just make an excuse to pay you a visit with an offer of coffee?" Xiumin asked with a hum as he approached Mr. Kim, quick to pass off his Americano, with a little something extra. But Mr. Kim's eyebrow raised questioningly.

With a shrug Xiumin sat his own coffee on Mr. Kim's desk as he took off his backpack to open it up enough to pull a notebook out. "Actually, I want to run something by you really quick." He knew Mr. Kim was picky about how he managed his time, so the "really quick" part was necessary. But he flipped through the pages of his notebook, most of which contained nothing but Chinese characters and formulas. But some pages did contain what appeared to be rough sketches of schematics for weapons.

"It better be quick." 

So Xiumin wasted no time.

"There's a side project I'd like to work on when I have nothing else to do..." Xiumin spoke softly as he focused on finding the page that he happened to make up last night. Mr. Kim was suddenly hovering behind Xiumin, watching his every movement. When Xiumin landed on the specific page he was looking for there was a rough schematic of what appeared to be a robotic bug, looking similar to a small wasp. There were also some notes written in Mandarin because Xiumin knew he had to be consistent with his notes or he would raise suspicion from Mr. Kim.

"Your commission for a way to block a vampire's venom for a short period of time got me thinking..." He started as he offered his notebook up so Mr. Kim could see the plans he made, even if he couldn't understand them. And the man took it from him, absently drinking his coffee as he studied it. "It'll be a little pricey and take time to make... Especially since I won't have any live test subjects for a while. But! I think I could formulate an artificial intelligence in nanobots, like what you see here, that could possibly cut off a vampire from their venom. _Forever._ " This was when Mr. Kim's eyes shot up to him.

Xiumin looked up at Mr. Kim as if he was a child asking for permission to build their own tree house in the old family tree. "I don't know anything for sure since vampire's healing is something miraculous and their bodies may be able to adapt around it. But... I think maybe I could figure something out. Of course, the only real obstacle here, well other than no live subjects, is the cost. The material to make nanobots is not cheap. And I have a strong feeling the billing department here will cut my ass off of FPD resources unless I get special permission from you." 

After a long minute, Mr. Kim finally answered, "Money is not an issue. I'll give you whatever you need." He extended his arm to return the sketchbook.

Xiumin allowed himself to grin up at Mr. Kim at this promise. "You're too generous, Mr. Kim," Xiumin purred up at the man as he began to reach out to retrieve his notebook from his boss. He could see the man's pupils dilating and his own eyes darkened, especially when Mr. Kim started to weeble wobble.

Quickly Xiumin snatched his notebook out of Mr. Kim's hand to toss it away from the pair. He was _not_ about to lose any of his notes due to some coffee being dumped on it. The second the notebook flew out of his hand he reached out to try and grab Mr. Kim to keep the man from landing on the floor. But he was getting shoved back into the desk by the clearly unstable Mr. Kim as the man dropped his coffee cup onto the floor.

" _Easy._ "

Xiumin was surprised Mr. Kim was even still _this_ conscious. But odds were Mr. Kim had a stronger constitution than he could've anticipated. Xiumin could see the fury in Mr. Kim's eyes when they met his own once again. _Mm._ Wasn't the first time he saw it. Probably wouldn't be the last either. No, definitely wouldn't be the last time.

"You deranged piece of shit!"

Suddenly Xiumin was getting slammed into the desk, earning a choked off groan from the smaller man. _Yeah,_ Mr. Kim definitely had an above average constitution if he still had this much strength. " _That's fair,_ " Xiumin wheezed out as he tried to catch the breath that was knocked from his lungs. He was definitely deranged and he was probably a piece of shit too. So, he'd give Mr. Kim that one.

"I swear..." Mr. Kim's head started to get heavy, sinking so his forehead nearly rested on Xiumin's chest, "I swear I'll kill you..." 

Mr. Kim's wrathful tone was lessening and so Xiumin smirked as his hands reached out to run up Mr. Kim's muscular torso, letting out a pleased hum as he did so. He couldn't help the amused sound that escaped the back of his throat when Mr. Kim threatened him. "Well, you're not going to be killing anyone right now." It was then that Mr. Kim's nails started to claw into his shoulders.

As much as he liked the sight of Mr. Kim struggling to keep his head up, so close to his own chest... He pushed Mr. Kim up by his chest, thankful he had some muscle of his own because Mr. Kim was dead weight at this point. The second Xiumin could manage he started to stand up as his hands grabbed underneath Mr. Kim's arms to keep him up enough until he could force him back, into one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. "There you go~" he cheerily hummed as if he did Mr. Kim a great service.

But he could not help himself. Mr. Kim was simply so tempting. And when would Xiumin ever get this chance again?

Xiumin helped himself to crawling into Mr. Kim's lap to straddle him as his hands cupped Mr. Kim's face, first checking to see if he could keep his eyelids open. The man _moaned_. But Xiumin tried to ignore it and he took to gently leaning Mr. Kim's head back to rest against the chair. "Stop fighting it, Jaejoong," Xiumin breathed while his right hand moved from Mr. Kim's face to go unbutton that black shirt of his. His lips took to brushing along Mr. Kim's cheek as he shushed the man. All the while he was overly conscious of Mr. Kim's breath on his own cheek. It'd be a shame if the CEO of the hunter organization stopped breathing. His boss moaned again as he tried to roll his head to the side to be able to face Xiumin. But Xiumin kept it in place.

"Go to sleep, Jaejoong. I'm gonna take care of you while you're out. I promise," Xiumin's voice was incredibly soft, trying to coax the man into giving into the narcotic. Meanwhile his right hand slipped itself into Mr. Kim's now open shirt. He pressed his palm flat against his left breast so he could also keep his heartbeat in mind while he gave his jawline lazy kisses.

" _Mr. Kim._ " 

Xiumin grinned against Mr. Kim's jawline when the man used what little energy he had left to correct him. " _Mr. Kim,_ " Xiumin corrected himself at Mr. Kim's direction all too quickly. He wasn't sure if he was fond of that, just yet. Especially considering it came from subspace. Xiumin knew that if their intimate affairs kept up for long enough Mr. Kim would likely be able to make Xiumin slip right into subspace with a single word. Xiumin was easy to train, after all. Well, at least where sex was involved.

And yet, here they were.

It seems like Mr. Kim didn't realize he could use that to his advantage.

When Mr. Kim's head moved Xiumin pulled back to look at the man, curious that his eyes were still open. Not only that, but Xiumin saw that look in his eyes. It was eerily similar to the same look they had in them when Mr. Kim demanded him to get on the prison cot when he was incarcerated.

The hazy lust made Xiumin grind down onto Mr. Kim's lap with his hips, producing his own high and needy whine. He'd regret that move later when his arousal turned into frustration. But it wasn't much longer after that when Mr. Kim finally closed his eyes. Another bright grin came to Xiumin's face as he felt the man's heart rate slow. But he waited for it to level out before he moved, he didn't want to risk Mr. Kim's heart slowing down _too much…_ Nor did he exactly want him conscious at all for anything that was going to follow this.

" _Mmm,_ " he hummed as he pulled his hand out of Mr. Kim's shirt to cup the man's face once again. " _I'm not the only one that can be a good boy, Mr. Kim._ " Even now Mr. Kim was still _too_ tempting. But Xiumin needed to quickly get to work, rather than trying to get pleasure from the unconscious man. He started to pull himself out of Mr. Kim's lap, lest he never leave it.

_Just one touch._

He leaned back in to press his lips against Mr. Kim's. Even if the man couldn't kiss him back, he still loved the feeling of those plush lips against his own. _Time to go, Xiu._ He whined at his own thoughts, having difficulty resisting the temptation right in front of him. But he knew he needed to get to work. So, with a groan he bit down on Mr. Kim bottom lip, just enough to satisfy his own curiosity as to what it felt like to do so. Then he reluctantly pulled away once he let go of Mr. Kim's lip.

Quickly he reached over to grab the backpack that had been left resting on the opposite chair and dug through it. He did come prepared, at least. His hands found the blue tourniquet and he went to tie it around Mr. Kim's right arm after he rolled up his black sleeve. Then... If this wasn't illegal enough already, Xiumin was practically straddling Mr. Kim all over again as he felt over his right arm, looking for a vein as plump as those lips of his. Luckily the man was healthy and athletic enough that it wasn't difficult enough to find one.

A needle was brought into play and Xiumin was quick about sticking Mr. Kim, as if he were still awake. Then he grabbed a small lockbox that was at the bottom of his backpack as he sat himself, and the backpack, in the floor in front of Mr. Kim. He hummed as he attached the first small yellow tube to collect blood from the IV Xiumin made. Once that was full he set it back in the lock box to fill a light blue colored one. He had his own tests later to run. He'd have to draw more blood when Mr. Kim started to stir again, and if he lived long enough he'd like to draw some again in a few days to get a baseline. He wanted to see what effect the narcotic had on his blood.

Once that was done he taped up the IV for later so that Mr. Kim couldn't complain about getting stabbed multiple times at least. Then on one of his right hand fingers he put a small heart rate monitor to keep him updated on the man's heart rate at all times, and it'd alert him with loud angry beeps if it fell too low or went too high. And finally, he wrapped a blood pressure monitor around his left bicep that would once again allow Xiumin to be aware of his vitals and scream at him if they were in a dangerous area.

After Xiumin recorded Mr. Kim's current vitals he stood up to collect his notebook from across the office to put it back in his backpack. He then figured it would be best to clean up what he could of the coffee Mr. Kim spilled. Luckily, he drank most of it before it became a problem.

With a frustrated huff, Xiumin sat himself on top of Mr. Kim's desk. He at least had the curtsy to kick off his shoes before he crossed his legs in front of him on the desk as well. He grabbed his own coffee and began to finally enjoy it as he looked at the unconscious man in front of him. Almost out of nowhere his gaze became a little too judgmental and heavy.

All he had asked for from Mr. Kim was for the man to touch him more. That was it. And sure enough, he _obeyed_ the man for almost two full weeks with nothing in return. Did the man really expect him to remain well behaved like that??? No, if anything it'd lead Xiumin to associate being good with earning a punishment if he didn't get any attention because of it. Surely his boss was smart enough to figure that out.

Perhaps Xiumin was incredibly needy, but he wasn't _that_ hard to please.

Either way, Mr. Kim was now unconscious and a test subject while Xiumin was left with his own frustrations. If Mr. Kim's life wasn't his responsibility now the shower hidden away in this office would've been quite tempting.

After Xiumin finished his coffee he set the empty cup down next to him, his frustrations mounting. Especially since Mr. Kim had _that damn jawline_ of his that was always so distracting.

If this was already one way to get his sick and twisted revenge on Mr. Kim... Why not take it a step further?

Xiumin hopped off the desk to approach Mr. Kim once again. He could allow himself a few moments of pleasure, couldn't he? And Mr. Kim was such a handsome lab rat that was begging to be used. _But not too much._ Xiumin wouldn't allow himself much, but there was one thing he wanted to do since the first time Mr. Kim had him.

Once again, Xiumin helped himself into the man's lap, fully aware that there were cameras all throughout the office recording the entire thing. His hands pushed Mr. Kim's shirt open some more so he could freely marvel at his chest. It was a pity that all his bruises had healed along with Xiumin's. But he was in a position to fix that.

He grabbed Mr. Kim's jawline with one hand before he turned the man's head to the side. _Mm._ That Adam's apple of his always did look so good from the side. So Xiumin helped himself and leaned in and attached his lips to the side of his Adam's apple. His teeth nipped at the skin, never daring to bite down. But then he began to suck on the skin with the full intention of leaving his own possessive mark on Mr. Kim, fully visible to the world. If Mr. Kim could leave a ring around his throat, then Xiumin was allowed this much.

Now if Xiumin was in subspace he wouldn't dare leave a hickey anywhere clothes couldn't cover, unless he was told to. But he was far from subspace. Xiumin pulled his mouth off of Mr. Kim's throat with a low moan. A hand ran itself through Mr. Kim's hair as Xiumin took a moment to study his work. Once Mr. Kim realized he had a hickey, even if it wasn't a large one, blatantly on his neck Xiumin would be in for it. But he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Maybe Mr. Kim could get him to beg for forgiveness later, but not now.

He looked so handsome like this. With Xiumin in his lap and a hand running through his brown hair, a fresh hickey on his neck, upper abdominals exposed and peace on his face. If only it didn't take a tranquilizer to get him like this.

Xiumin wanted so desperately to continue to touch Mr. Kim. But Xiumin wouldn't allow himself any more than what he got. _Enough._ So, with a whine he pulled himself back off of Mr. Kim. Instead he once again took a seat in the floor in front of him, leaning back against one of Mr. Kim's legs. He'd be here for a while before Mr. Kim started to slowly come back to consciousness, the same way he left it. So, he decided to at least go on his phone to occupy his time and try and forget his frustrations.

When Mr. Kim's heart rate began to pick back up again before he even started to move, Xiumin would draw more blood before putting away the lock box and removing the IV so Mr. Kim wouldn't rip it out. And then it'd all be about trying to appease the beast he most certainly woke up.

About the time Xiumin finished throwing away his empty coffee cup and the IV he used the heart rate monitor started beeping. _Here we go._

" _You…_ "

Soon afterwards Mr. Kim was trying his best to speak through his anger as Xiumin approached him once again. Xiumin still didn't feel any fear, nor would he. But if anything, he did feel amusement. Namely because Mr. Kim still looked so good with that hickey on his neck. 

"...How… _Dare you._ " Mr. Kim's jaw clenched, leaning forward in his leather seat. He grunted as he forced his body to stand.

Xiumin did gasp as fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck. Xiumin's hands still remained by his sides even as Mr. Kim forced him backwards until Xiumin was getting slammed down into the desk with a wheeze. Air was harder get with his windpipe cut off some and Mr. Kim just knocked out what Xiumin had in his lungs.

" _How dare you narcotize me._ "

Of course Mr. Kim was angry, Xiumin expected this. He was seething so close to his face right now, their bodies flushed against each other. It was then that Xiumin's body decided to take interest in the position he was in.

" _You listen to me, you damned psychopath. You have three minutes. You're going to tell me what you did and why you did it. And if I'm not pleased, I'm going to throw your good-for-nothing ass in Cell 14 and watch your brain rot into a vegetable._ "

"That'd be the dumbest thing you ever do." Xiumin's already scratchy voice retorted immediately. But he wasn't wrong. Now, Xiumin was not a fool. It was blatantly obvious that Mr. Kim was still very much in the closet. Now... If he wanted to go and be a proper asshole and threaten his brain like that, Xiumin wouldn't be above telling everyone he saw on the way down to the cell what exactly the two got up to. He'd even describe freckles hidden under Mr. Kim's clothes and what pet name the very kinky Commissioner used for Xiumin.

Xiumin took no joy in outing people. But if Mr. Kim was going to ruin his brilliance, then he'd tarnish the ever-living hell out of that reputation of his. Even if no one believed Xiumin, they'd all still talk and rumors would spread. Then eventually they'd begin to wonder if Mr. Kim threw Xiumin in a cell simply to silence him. Xiumin wasn't above that if his intelligence was going to be threatened.

" _This_ was the dumbest thing _you've_ ever done," Mr. Kim snapped back, hell burning in his eyes. "Now _answer me._ " Xiumin couldn't help but to smirk up at Mr. Kim at his response. _Now there was a lie._ Xiumin has most certainly done something far more dumb than this, and considering the circumstances, he got away with it too.

"You remember Jerry, my lab rat?" Xiumin managed to rasp out as he squirmed in Mr. Kim's grip, trying to lessen the pressure on his throat so he could at least properly explain himself. "I wasn't allowed more than him. I needed a large mammal to test the werewolf tranquilizer on."  
"You put _what_ in my body?!" Mr. Kim yelled as he slammed Xiumin into the desk once again. " _You crazy bastard!_ "  
" _Good news._ It'll be ready for a larger scale production tomorrow afternoon," Xiumin wheezed.

Xiumin's hips shook for a moment underneath Mr. Kim's body, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But the slight friction from Mr. Kim's body made him slam his eyes shut, trying to hold back a guttural whine that choked out in his throat. " _Not to mention…_ You haven't touched me in two weeks despite me being on _my_ best _damn_ behavior." Xiumin opened his eyes to stare dead ahead at Mr. Kim. _Hey,_ the man wanted to truth, didn't he?

It was then that the man's grip around his throat loosened. But then Mr. Kim scoffed, " _That's what this is about?_ "

Suddenly Xiumin's gaze fell away from Mr. Kim as his entire face turned to the side, as much as he could with Mr. Kim's iron grip on his throat anyways, choosing to stare out the window instead. It was almost as if the man was embarrassed, but considering his lack of shame that was unlikely. "... _Good boys are supposed to get rewarded,_ " Xiumin muttered under what breath he had left while his bottom lip protruded into a bit of a pout. 

Finally Mr. Kim's grip came undone, moving his fingers instead to grab the underside of Xiumin's jaw and force it to face him. Xiumin didn't fight it, but his jaw did clench under Mr. Kim's fingers. Xiumin's eyes stared right up at Mr. Kim with furrowed brows, defiant and ready to argue.

"You've been a very _naughty_ boy today, and not in the way that I like," Mr. Kim said quietly in his low voice, tapping his other free fingers on the desk. The moment he started to speak Xiumin's expression softened as his pupils dilated. That voice his boss was using was _just_ familiar enough to get Xiumin to remain quiet and listen. But he still held the man's gaze with ease.

"I have every mind to punish you. But you have the opportunity to please me. Finish what you started, and give me results. _Please me._ " He inched closer, tracing his thumb along Xiumin's bottom lip. There was mention of a punishment and Xiumin's morbid curiosity sparked. He wanted to know exactly what that entailed. Well, half of him did anyways. This was the problem with being a sub that wanted only to please, and being heavily inclined towards curiosity and addicted to risk taking. But there was a thumb running along Xiumin's lip as Mr. Kim's voice started to drive him wild. Or was it his words more than his voice? _Hm._ Xiumin wasn't sure. Whatever it was, Mr. Kim managed to speak right to Xiumin's submissive side. _Oh,_ how he wanted to please the man. 

"Then… I'll reward you for being a very good boy..." His face neared Xiumin's, pulling his lip downward. His eyes momentarily widened when there was talk of a reward. But that thumb playing with his lip was making Xiumin feel so needy. So, he started to lean forward some, only enough to wrap his lips around Mr. Kim's thumb to show Mr. Kim's how good his mouth could be...

But then the intercom went off on his desk.

"Sir, Chanyeol is here to see you."

Without a moment's hesitation, Mr. Kim reeled back and instantly went to button up his black dress shirt. He fixed any strands of hair that may have slipped out of its gel holding, and re-adjusted his black Rolex. He looked at Xiumin. Xiumin didn't even try and stop the irritated whine that came from him as he propped himself up on the desk with his hands.

"Get back to work," Mr. Kim said, rolling his sleeves in just a fashion that any needle puncture couldn't be seen. Then he walked around the desk, pressed a button and said, "Send him in," and the office doors unlocked before Xiumin had enough time to leave. 

He gritted his teeth as he looked at Mr. Kim for another moment. Luckily that hickey on Mr. Kim's neck was enough to relax Xiumin. Although, Mr. Kim wasn't going to be pleased when he found it. At least this Chanyeol was going to see it.

Xiumin got up off the desk to collect his backpack as he tried to figure out who got in his way just now. But he made sure to turn back to Mr. Kim before he left. "Let me know if you have any side effects." With that, he headed for the door. Full on planning on throwing himself into his work. If he did that he could wrap up the tranquilizer by tomorrow morning.

\----

"Jaejoong! I-"

At least Chanyeol was always eager when greeting Jaejoong. But he paused when he met a familiar face entering the office. The smaller man looked up at Chanyeol with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and a smirk written on his face. He didn't linger for long, quickly side stepping Chanyeol to head outside the office. Meanwhile Jaejoong looked over the leather seat he was passed out on for, he checked his watch, _four damn hours._ Xiumin's results better be _more_ than satisfactory.

His ever-observing eyes couldn't find a hint of evidence for what Jaejoong had done to him in his sleep. But he knew the twisted histrionic psychopath probably left it recording on his private office cameras. 

Ah, Jaejoong would have to go through the surveillance later. He finally turned to greet Chanyeol with a tired smile, but a genuine smile nonetheless. He really did enjoy his company, and what a surprise for him to drop in? And the timing. Who knows what could've come of his desk if Chanyeol didn't show. Xiumin would've made a mess all over it.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I should've known you would've been busy. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Chanyeol apologized as he approached Jaejoong's desk with a plastic bag in hand. Once it was sat on top of the desk, unknowingly in the very spot the smaller man had been pressed against, Chanyeol's eyes focused on the bag as he opened it up.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything important," Jaejoong said, eyeing the suspiciously aromatic bag placed on the same spot likely still warm from Xiumin's back. The smell exploded into the office like fireworks as soon as Chanyeol opened it, and Jaejoong wasn't sure if he felt faint for food or faint from lycanthrope narcotics still hovering in his very human veins. 

"That smells amazing, Chanyeol," Jaejoong nearly breathed over Chanyeol's shoulder to peer inside, spotting a large plastic cylinder that held what must be his favorite homemade ramen… Besides his mother's of course. 

"I was going to that ramen place close by here and figured I could pick you up something as well. Since... Well, I wasn't sure if you ate yet." Chanyeol explained himself as he finally looked up at Jaejoong once the to-go containers were revealed.  
"No, I haven't," he said cheerily, grateful that Chanyeol would be so considerate. But when Chanyeol turned around, Jaejoong saw his bear-ish eyes look at his throat and immediately turned away.  
" _Ahm_... But if you're busy I can just take my food and go- I uhm-... Don't wanna be in the way."

Like a switch, Jaejoong began to study his body language. Why was he avoiding eye contact now, and offering to leave so quickly?

"You're not in the way," he said, then he leaned forward so that both his arms trapped Chanyeol between the food and himself. The younger curiously enough started to turn red. Maybe due to his body heat and magic. "Not unless you mean the ramen. Which I would… Really like..." Jaejoong's sentence fell out of his mouth like tired leaves from a tree. He wanted to pass out right there against Chanyeol.

" _Agh!_ " Jaejoong gripped his forehead, a painful throb announcing itself surely as a side-effect of the tranquilizers. With his other hand, he clenched onto Chanyeol's shoulder almost too tightly. The same force he'd use with Xiumin. This caused the tattoos on Chanyeol's skin to light up in agitation.

" _Hey, hey._ Are you okay???"  
"Help me to my seat, please..." He was clenching through his teeth, already leaning half his body weight onto Chanyeol.  
"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Whatever you need." Chanyeol was quick to pull Jaejoong's hand off of his shoulder in favor of slinging his arm around his shoulders and wrapping his own arm around the man's waist to keep him steady.

_Damn,_ it was like having a hangover all over again. How the hell did Xiumin always invoke this effect with him? 

The struggle walking around the desk to his office chair was a little awkward and clumsy. But it got the job done without Jaejoong passing out on the floor.

He sighed into the leather seat through gritted teeth, feeling the enormous throbs of pain against his cranium. 

"Take it easy, okay?" Chanyeol was saying, feeling his forehead for temperature. It wasn't a very accurate place to determine fevers, but Jaejoong didn't feel like making any corrections. Except for correcting the hell out of Xiumin later. "When was the last time you've eaten, Jaejoong??"

Jaejoong groaned, leaning his head back so that his Adam's apple bulged, and accidentally displayed the mark on his neck he was still unaware of, and replied wearily, "I don't know..." He thought about it, however hard it was to concentrate, and could only remember having his usual Green House protein smoothie for breakfast his secretary regularly provided. "... Maybe ten hours ago? Or twelve… Hell, I don't know..." He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to swallow the throbbing, but decided he should try to eat anyway.  
" _Jaejoong_ ," Chanyeol started in a warning tone, "you can't do that. You need to eat, even if you're busy."

Clearly Chanyeol still didn't have a clue as to what happened right before he arrived. 

He pulled himself forward and opened the container to find beef ramen. _Thank God_. He needed protein and carbs in his body _now_. Despite how hard it was to grip the wooden chopsticks with his weak fingers, he wasn't about to let even Chanyeol feed him. So, he ate without saying much more, sparing his head from vocalizing his foggy but frustrating thoughts.

\---

The second Chanyeol left, Jaejoong's fingers glided across his keyboard to pull up his office surveillance footage. He forced the contents back a few hours until he found Xiumin.

Then he stiffened watching what unfolded as Jaejoong was passed out on the seat.

It was like watching porn. Xiumin straddling him, moving against him, whispering things his camera couldn't pick up. A kiss.

Watching it made Jaejoong's lips burn, and his body burn even hotter. In a way he wished it wouldn't.

Blood was taken from him. That explained the spot on his arm, and justified Xiumin's reasoning that Jaejoong was, in fact, a guinea pig for his sick experiment. Jaejoong watched Xiumin monitor his heart rate, too, like a professional psychopathic scientist. _At least the bastard knew what he was doing._ And then he was sitting on _his_ desk, drinking coffee and staring at him.

But then Jaejoong saw it, the sudden switch of emotion worn on Xiumin's face. He was thinking about something, and then it made him angry… Didn't it? _Ah,_ Jaejoong watched Xiumin straddle him again. He remembered Xiumin's pout. What did he say? _You haven't even touched me in two weeks despite me being on my best damn behavior?_

"So, this is what you resort to?" Jaejoong whispered, smirking at the sight of Xiumin opening his shirt and reveling at his body. Jaejoong dared to tell Xiumin he liked the way he looked at him. But the thought was burned away instantly when the footage began to show Xiumin sucking on his Adam's apple like a damn vampire.

Jaejoong reeled forward, inches from the screen to watch the scene unfold; grinding, feeling his hair, the _sucking_. Jaejoong flew to his feet so quickly that he nearly fainted again, but he was done with these damn narcotics and that damn psychopath.

His burning eyes found his cell phone, ready to give Xiumin a heated lecture, but suddenly he realized. _That's what Chanyeol saw._ Jaejoong's face paled. How the hell was he supposed to explain that?

He ran to his master bathroom and angled his jaw, finding the hickey just as he saw it being placed on his body from hours ago.

He slammed his fist into the black marble countertops and the contents atop it rattled with his sudden force. " _How dare you!_ " He seethed, immediately unbuttoning his shirt and removing his trousers. He would shower and apply Arnica cream to the damage on his neck, then the next time Xiumin came with results, Jaejoong would give the bastard _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/30293658338/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 


	23. Kyungsoo

Kai brought Kyungsoo home in the dark, detouring from street lights and the occasional pedestrian that was out far too late for their own good. If he had not such a prize in his arms, their own arms would be mangled. Yin was in their favor tonight; their lives would be spared because Kai had someone new to play with.

And it was such a powerful feeling, walking into his studio and carrying the bloody boy up his steps. He owned him now, this precious, fragile boy. He was a mystery, and Kai always loved a good mystery… It always enticed him. It's what made him who he is today.

He cleaned Kyungsoo using wet rags, knowing the gashes, four of them, now seen clearly, were still too open to put him in his bath. The idea of turning the bathwater red was divine, but Kai could wait. He could always wait, if his reward was such a specimen as Kyungsoo.

Once the boy was cleaned ( _for which Kai did not allow himself to be moved by the appearance of his nakedness_ ), the vampire carefully bandaged the abdominal wounds and clothed the unconscious boy in a violet, silk robe. Then, he raised him into his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo belonged in his sheets, the way the _Mona Lisa_ belonged in a museum for the entire world to be struck in awe. But Kyungsoo was his. And Kyungsoo _wanted_ to be his, and only his. There would be no other on-lookers, no other curious eyes, no fingers pressed against the glass walls, to touch Kai's valuable masterpiece.

With those beautiful eyelids closed, cheeks blessed with crowns of thick eyelashes, Kai let himself be moved. He would be a fool not to see how bewitching Kyungsoo was. His body was perfect, wasn't it? Minus the ugly scar.

Kai no longer cared.

He reached over the bed, staring down into Kyungsoo’s peaceful, resting beauty. His long fingers touched Kyungsoo’s chest, bare by the robe that fit him so loosely. It was hot against the tips of his lifeless fingers, and it felt so good.

" _Only I can touch you,_ " Kai whispered to Kyungsoo; he knew the werewolf could hear him. Their loyal hearts could always hear their masters from so far a distance, even in unconscious thought. And he knew, just as well, Kyungsoo would willingly embrace his words.

" _Only I can have you._ "

\-----

When Kyungsoo moved his arm, it was as if a wave of rose petals flitted against his nose, and he awoke with an abnormal calm. In fact, Kyungsoo couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so… Light. How long was he asleep for?

Where was he?

His yellow irises grew the more his eyelids opened, staring at a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. He had seen something like this before… And the smell was also very familiar to him. It made his heart wake up faster than his senses, making him curl into the red sheets and inhale its perfume. His toes stretched and curled like a child who finally had a full, peaceful rest.

But where was he?

Suddenly Kyungsoo remembered blood and pain and strong arms. He didn't want to remember the rest. But he remembered what he wanted: _Kai._

His breath stuck itself somewhere in his chest, lifting himself squarely from the bed and staring out the open door. A small light peaked through the darkness of the night. Was it night still?

Quietly, as he always was, Kyungsoo brushed out of the sheets, even though he wanted to take it with him. And he followed the fresh scent of roses out of the doorway and into an open living room. A small light was on, giving a soft, warm glow to the figure that sat on a couch.

_Kai?_

The dark head lifted from a downward angle, turning just enough so that a single, black eye looked back at Kyungsoo. Kai's arm rose and beckoned two fingers toward himself.

"Kyungsoo, come here," a gentle voice came from the figure.

Kyungsoo came.

He ghosted around the corner until he could see the beautiful figure in full, sitting on the double-seated couch with one long, slender leg crossed over the other, one hand holding a book, written in Hangul, and the other using the armrest to relax his temple into his knuckles.

Kai was staring at him. Staring _into_ him, and Kyungsoo could feel his blood warm to his cheeks. He looked as if he had no flaws, and Kyungsoo desired to look the same. It made his heart sad, even though it was thumping so hard. And with those black eyes matching Kyungsoo’s unwavering gaze, it was as if they locked themselves into eternity.

Kai undid his legs and rested a hand on his thigh.

"Sit on my lap."

Kyungsoo swallowed, standing there hanging on the beautiful breath of a vampire, before finally doing as Kai said.

Carefully, he sat across him, with their legs perpendicular, and the vampire's breath brushed down Kyungsoo’s neck ( _since when was he wearing a robe?_ ) He shivered, and he was sure Kai could feel it, because his fingers started to unravel the knot of the robe.

When it was undone, Kyungsoo paid no mind to his nakedness, and it seemed neither did Kai, because he pulled the robe just far enough to see the bandages left there on his abdomen instead.

Deft fingers pried them off slowly, and every now and then Kyungsoo would feel his cool touch on his own blazingly hot body and he would let out a little gasp. Those moments, Kai would stop and smile. But he went on until every bandage was removed to reveal perfectly smooth skin.

"Mm..." Kai's chest rumbled, "my little wolf boy heals so nicely."

Kyungsoo’s face burned like fire, suddenly hot with whatever feeling this was. How could it be that this man wanted him? _Only I can touch you,_ he had said. Why would anyone _want_ to touch him?

Why did Kai want to keep him?

It made his heart flutter and his soft lips smile. He leaned into Kai's chest and inhaled his scent, and Kai rested one arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and the other lifting his book.

"... Confucius relished the idea of ceremony," he read in a soft, tender voice, "and promoted it as a means to serve as a visual and behavioral reminder of rank..."

While Kai continued to read from a sort of book Kyungsoo did not understand, he felt the vibrations in his chest and sunk into them as he did his rose scent.

He wanted to stay there forever.


	24. Junmyeon

Yixing hadn't seen Junmyeon in over a week. Their communication became spotty shortly after their trip to the grocery store together.

And it took till now for the mysteriously ugly bruise on his neck to heal, something that he tried desperately to hide from his family. Luckily, he stayed at Sehun's until it was easy to hide it with makeup. But it was such a gross feeling having to hide anything at all, especially since there was nothing to be ashamed for. Not like it was his choice or his fault.

But he could never forget Junmyeon's reaction when he saw it. He still couldn't understand why he reacted the way he did to most things the day he went over to Sehun's. And what worse, was that he couldn't understand why Junmyeon stopped answering his calls the last two days.

Did he say something wrong?

Yixing fretted over it all day at work. He was so distressed that he forgot to hold the lid over the blender and exploded a mocha Frappuccino EVERYWHERE. He apologized a thousand times, but it was when the owner of the cafe asked, "Son, what's the matter? Something happen with your boyfriend?", that Yixing knew something was actually wrong.

The boy's big, brown eyes downcast to the mess he made on the wood floor. The teddy bear pupils swelled like they were on the brink of tears, which they were. Then he answered with fragile uncertainty, "... He hasn't… Really talked to me… About anything really."

There was a long pause and then, "Go on your break, boy."

Yixing looked up, writhing his fingers around the mocha flavored rag he was using to clean the freak explosion. "I'm sorry, sir! I'll try better! I'll clean up my mess and get right back to-"

"No," interrupted his boss. "You're on break now. I can't have my best worker not in his right mind. Go to your guy's house and I'll cover your shift."

Yixing's eyebrows raised. "... Really?? Wh-when do you want me back?"

The manager was already taking a mop to the floor. "Whenever he talks to you again, son."

Even though his heart was sad and nervous, that same old smile grew on his face. "Thank you, sir! I'll… I'll go straight there!"

"Not with someone's Frappuccino all over your shirt you're not." Mr. Youngblood eyed Yixing's shirt that was almost entirely soiled.

"Oh," he laughed, scratching his head. "I should change..." Then he scampered off to the back where his outfit waited, the one he wore before his shift.

Then, in a red beanie ( _hid his dirty work hair fantastically_ ) and a wool/leather jacket, he headed for Junmyeon's apartment.

The entire way there, out of his red Hyundai, down the hallway and to Junmyeon's door, he was afraid. He was afraid of a lot of things, like why his boyfriend didn't answer his calls or texts, why he never really said much anyway. But worst of all what Yixing needed to say because of it.

He didn't want to. But he had to. So, he rose his clammy hand and gave a soft knock to Junmyeon's door. He didn't answer immediately, so he knocked again and asked, "Junmyeon? It's me, uh… Yixing." He didn't know why he felt he had to identify himself with him. But a part of him felt like it had been so long seeing him that maybe he forgot who he was, and it made his heart very heavy. It was only likely to get heavier as soon as the door opened. 

\-----

Junmyeon was exhausted. 

The night Kyungsoo attacked him meant he stayed in the hospital for most of that night. Then he came home and was forced to clean up the blood in his apartment. He couldn't sleep for a full twenty-four hours after Kyungsoo's attack. Only starting last night did he manage to start sleeping. Even then, he'd wake up about every twenty minutes or so.

He didn't feel safe in his own home anymore.

Junmyeon wasn't aware of the time or even what day it was. All he knew was that the sun was up. He had been lying in bed, staring at the wall all day thus far. He didn't realize he had been here for two full days. But he was hungry. The wolf side of him found that unacceptable. As if to make that clear his right hand suddenly started to crack and warp as it grew longer and talons replaced fingernails. He only blinked at the pain of the bones in his hand reshaping itself. 

The wolf was starving.

Finally, he pulled himself out of his bed, rubbing his shifting hand and soothing it back to a human hand. He groaned as he descended the loft stairs and headed into the kitchen. As he opened the freezer door there was a knock on the door. But he continued to pull some meat out of the freezer and set it out to the side to thaw.

" _Junmyeon? It's me, uh… Yixing._ "

Junmyeon's head perked up when he heard Yixing's soft voice. He probably still looked terrible. He was getting dark bags under his eyes from the lack of proper rest. There was no time to even put on proper clothes. So, he was still wearing the sweatpants and hoodie he put on to go to the hospital. Well, he figured it'd be best to at least change out of the hoodie and quickly throw on a gray long sleeved shirt before he went to the door.

His phone was still in the same spot on the couch, completely neglected ever since he realized he was late on feeding Kyungsoo. _Three days ago._

Hopefully it wasn't too long after Yixing knocked that Junmyeon was opening the door. As soon as it opened he could sense Yixing's fear. His eyes widened some as he registered it, " _Yixing?_ " His voice was a little rough around the edges and tired. While the ugly bruises were all healed up completely, his throat was still healing. Considering Kyungsoo almost crushed his windpipe.

Junmyeon stepped to the side to allow Yixing to enter his home. He could still smell the blood. But he was hopeful that Yixing's human senses could only register the smell of bleach. The counters were still broken and haven't been fixed yet as well. This might be Junmyeon's apartment, but it didn't feel like a home at the moment.

After shutting and locking the door, force of habit, his eyes went around the corner of the entry way towards the couch. He knew Yixing would be looking for Kyungsoo. How the hell did he explain any of this? "Soo's gone." He answered before Yixing could even ask as he peered over at the couch. There would be explaining to do, but his eyes were quickly moving back to Yixing, more worried about him.

Right now, it wasn't clicking in his mind that Yixing was afraid because of him and his lack of communication. 

Yixing's eyes widened, mouth dropping half an inch as he whirled around to look at Junmyeon. " _What?_ What do you mean _gone?_ "

"Junmyeon, if this is another..." The boy sighed and then stopped what he was saying.

Junmyeon didn't know how to explain Kyungsoo's "departure." He didn't know how he was going to explain any of _this_. But then Yixing was sighing and dropping what he was going to say, making him purse his lips. He didn't know what the rest of his sentence was going to be. It left his stomach feeling uneasy. He idly rubbed his forearm once Yixing looked down.

Was he going to sit here in silence the entire time? What else could he do? He didn't know what to say to Yixing.

He looked back up at Junmyeon with those beautiful brown eyes. For a moment Junmyeon wished he wasn't so attached to him. He knew whatever was going to follow was going to hurt. It was likely going to hurt both of them.

"I know… I know you haven't been sharing things with me. Important things… I don't know what things, because you don't tell me. But they bother you and I can't watch my boyfriend try to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. I'm here, too, Junmyeon. _I'm here, too._ " 

Well, Yixing hit the nail right on the head.

It was Junmyeon turn to look down at the floor when Yixing said he hasn't been sharing things with him. How could he? It'd scare Yixing off. Then again... It looks like not telling him was pushing him away in the most painful way.

Slowly, he looked back up at him. That's when he saw the tears in Yixing's eyes. " _Whoa._ Hey, Yixing." He didn't want him to cry. So, he reached out to wipe any tears away if they decided to fall. But right before he was going to cup his cheek he froze.

A few beats passed before Junmyeon's hand instead dropped to grab Yixing's. "Come on... Have a seat, please." Junmyeon's voice was barely above a whisper as he led Yixing in to the living area to sit him onto the couch.

He didn't join him on the couch. He walked over to finally retrieve his phone from where it has sat for about three full days. "What day is it...?" He didn't mean to think out loud as he unlocked his phone. Immediately he was greeted by all the notifications from Yixing, causing him to sharply inhale.  
"It's Tuesday."

His shoulders sank when he realized how long it's been since he has spoken to Yixing. "Yixing... I-... I'm so sorry." He didn't look away from his phone. He only rubbed his eyes before groaning.

The way he saw it... There was only one way to go from here.

Junmyeon was starting to shake as he walked over to where Yixing was sitting. He still did not join him on the couch, but he didn't stay standing either. The boy sat himself down on the floor in front of where Yixing was sitting with his legs crisscrossed. He knew he was in the wrong, even if he thought he had good reasons. So, he didn't feel like it'd be right to be on Yixing's level.

Even still, one of his hands reached out for Yixing's, even if he'd be able to tell he was shaking. He wanted the comfort from the younger for as long as he could have it. Because quite frankly... He may not have it for much longer.

"Yixing... I want you to know I have my reasons for not telling you everything. Even... Even if it wasn't fair to you." _Dear Lord... Was he actually doing this?_ "And to be perfectly honest with you, I don't want to tell you everything. Odds are you're never going to want to see me again and you'll think of me as a monster. But if you really want to know... I'll tell you everything."

What sane individual would want a beast for a boyfriend anyways?

Junmyeon was hurting Yixing by not telling him everything, even if he was doing it to protect him from the horror in the world. He didn't want to be the one responsible for hurting him though... For making him cry. He cared about him too much for that. So... He'd give him the choice. He could reveal everything and if Yixing was crazy enough to still want him... He'd be here for him. But odds were he'd leave. Yixing was the only thing he had left in this city. If he left Junmyeon would likely leave the city. Why stay somewhere so hostile to your existence?

"Look, if you really want to know _everything,_ I need to show you something first. But before I do I need you to promise me that you trust me. That you know I do not want to ever do anything to hurt you. Because, Yixing... I won't lie to you, it'll be scary. Okay? But if you let me show you... I swear I won't hurt you. I swear you'll be safe here, okay?" 

"What are you talking about?" Yixing looked around the apartment and back to him. "Junmyeon, if you never wanted to hurt me, you would've already talked to me about… Whatever this is." 

"Keeping secrets hurts me."

Junmyeon's dry lips pursed together as his gaze once again found the floor. Of course, Yixing wouldn't understand him. There would be no way he would ever be able to until he _knew._ He wanted to argue with Yixing, insisting that things weren't that simple. That he couldn't _just_ talk to him about this.

_I'm sorry._

For only the second time Junmyeon reached out to Yixing non-verbally as he looked up at him. He hoped that it'd be enough to get his attention. That this wasn't normal. That he wasn't normal. Maybe if he could get that in his head it'd be easier for both of them. It seemed to work because the boy flinched.

_Really. I'm sorry, Yixing._

Junmyeon ran his shaky hands through his hair for a moment as he considered his next step. But there was only one way to go from here. "I know I don't make sense. But... If I outright told you, you wouldn't believe me. So, it's best to show you." Junmyeon stood up as his heart began to race as he regarded Yixing. He once again grabbed his phone before pulling up the stopwatch app.

"O...kay..."

"When you hear me say start, start the clock. I want you to know that what's going to happen will be done in under two minutes." Junmyeon hoped that giving Yixing something to direct his attention to would be beneficial for the both of them. Because the change was quite frankly horrifying to witness for the first time.

After he passed his phone to Yixing he hesitated. _Sorry._ He didn't know if it was his place to offer Yixing physical comfort right now. So, he apologized before he reached out to finally cup his cheek with a shaky hand. "I just want you to know that after you see what I'm going to show you if you want to walk right out of my apartment, I won't stop you. And... I won't try and contact you afterwards. But you're safe here. I won't-... I won't physically hurt you." With that, Junmyeon pulled his hand away from Yixing.

_I'm a beast. Monster. Dog. Wolf. Not human._

As Junmyeon walked back towards the kitchen area he tried to prepare Yixing for what he was going to see as much as he could. But, well, that was almost impossible. He went into the kitchen so that he could have the cabinets between he and Yixing. Despite everything, he still loathed changing in front of others. For a moment he stared at the broken counter tops from his "scuffle" with Kyungsoo. He considered turning his back to the living area and stripping. No reason to waste good clothes. But... He figured if he was going to do this he may as well just get it over with and not waste any time.

_Start._

It was then that Junmyeon initiated the change.

His hands and legs were the first bones to start shifting and popping. It was only a few seconds before he was forced to go onto the floor. Once the change moved further than that, it got louder as more and more bones began to crack and reshape themselves. It was only about twenty seconds before Junmyeon fully started to resemble a werewolf in movies. His claws dug into the kitchen floor while the pain of the change drew out a broken whine from him. Chocolate fur began to coat his skin as the clothes he was previously wearing ripped until they could no longer accommodate his form.

By a minute in he looked like a genuine wolf. Bones were still shifting inside of him and his mind was still faded for the rest of the change. But within thirty more seconds. He was done, standing in the tatters of the clothes he was just wearing.

_Yixing?_

During the change Junmyeon would've been unaware if Yixing left or not. Spatial awareness is incredibly limited in that state. He could still smell him, but maybe that was only because he was recently here. He hadn't heard Yixing's cries.

With ears pulled backwards he turned to exit the kitchen so he could see past the cabinets, claws lightly clicking on the wooden floor. However, Junmyeon lowered himself so much that he was scooting himself along the floor as he peeked out from behind the cabinets with his bright brown eyes. He wanted to appear as small as possible. His tail was also tucked between his hind legs to show he was being submissive more than aggressive. His low whining definitely helped to indicate that much.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's me. Junmyeon. Won't hurt you. Safe. Safe. Safe._

If anyone knew anything about canines it was clear that Junmyeon wasn't the healthiest. It was harder to hide his condition in this form. Sure, from this position it was hard to see how skinny he was due to his thicker winter pelt growing in. But his winter pelt was a mess by wolf standards. It was thin and patchy, indicating hair loss likely caused by stress. If Junmyeon was a wolf actually out in the wild for an extended period of time during the frigid winter temperatures, it was highly unlikely he'd survive with this fur. 

Junmyeon could feel Yixing's fear overwhelming him. It made his ears pull back as he looked up at the horrified boy. He hated it. It should trigger predatory instincts. His stomach should be ravenous and desperate to have that fear tainted flesh in his gut. But it wasn't. He may not be mated with Yixing, but that loyalty was still there. He couldn't physically hurt him on purpose.

He would rather starve to death than taste the meat underneath his skin.

Rather than turn predatory Junmyeon did what he could to try and restate he wasn't a threat. So, he dropped his right shoulder to lean over and he ended up on his side before rolling over to be on his back and belly up. Now he looked far more like an oversized puppy as part of his body pressed against cabinets and his tail tucking in between his hind legs. _Submissive._

Unfortunately, as a wolf there wasn't the thought to hide his scars.

His condition was blatantly obvious now. He's seen hard times. It was easier to see how thin he was now since he had less fur underneath him. There were old patches of missing fur that revealed white scars on his stomach that were made by other wolf. Although, those scars stood out far less than the newer ones. There were the fresh scars from the lacerations Kyungsoo gave him on his hind legs. But the completely obvious one was between his front legs. He didn't even hardly have any fur there, it was mostly all white scarring. The outlying scars there were in the shape of human bite impressions, except slightly sharper canine teeth. Then there was that pink burn that scarred above Kyungsoo's mark that Kai was so kind to leave behind.

Being a wolf was simpler. There was no self-consciousness for his appearance. There was no fear of a break up. Wolves don't break up. He didn't want Yixing to leave here, but his simpler mind couldn't handle the complexity of break ups. 

"I'm sorry..." Yixing finally said after dreadful stillness. He cleared his throat and forced himself to stand straighter. "I'm sorry you've… Gone through this alone. I'll-… I'll do my best to-… To..." He clenched his fists and lowered his head so that only his tussled hair could mask his expression, and his shoulders bobbed from more oncoming tears. 

This was not what he wanted. _No…_ He rolled back over and took a few steps towards Yixing. But he did stop, afraid to spook him. He didn't pause for too long though. Junmyeon began his approach once again but it was a little bit slower. Yixing looked down and Junmyeon let out a small whimper.

Compared to a "normal" wolf, he was massive. If he stood up on his hind legs he easily would've been the same height as Yixing, maybe even a little taller depending on how well he could stand up. But he was still trying to be as small as possible. Junmyeon sat down slightly to Yixing's side. His eye level was about at Yixing's midsection.

" _I'll try…_ "

The sobs started to come from Yixing. Finally, Junmyeon leaned his head forward to nudge one of his fists with his snout as he let out a whimper. When Yixing's fist moved along with him he moved passed it to press his head against Yixing's hip, another low whimper escaping him.

_I'm sorry._

Yixing withdrew his hand from Junmyeon, drawing both to clasp over his slamming chest.

There was no way he could understand the complex feelings Yixing was experiencing while he was like this. There wasn't a single thought to maybe back off to give Yixing his space to slowly come to terms with this. All Junmyeon did know was that Yixing was crying and he didn't like it. He didn't want him to cry. So, like a dog whose owner was crying he did the only thing that he knew to do. Be there and offer some kind of comfort.

There was a long conversation the two were going to have to have later. He'd have to explain what he was, his family, the pack. He'd have to tell him everything because... Well...

_No more secrets... I promise._

And then Yixing was taking a few more steps away from him. 

It wasn't that much of surprise to Junmyeon when Yixing pulled away. But it still stung. He didn't move after him, deciding that staying put was the better decision. He lowered himself to lay down on the floor just outside the kitchen, once again trying to make himself smaller.

The fear was still there in Yixing. Like a dog being told to stay he wouldn't approach. What else could he do?

His ears were pinned against his skull as he looked up at Yixing. Those cognac eyes were constantly scanning the young man's face as much as he could. He wanted to go and be at his feet to comfort him, but that fear is what stopped him. But the moment Yixing's spoke up his ears shot up to attention. 

"I... Need to go..." He whispered, "...to think..." Then, naturally, Yixing made a quick bow to Junmyeon and left in an almost running walk out of his apartment after shutting the door behind him.

Yixing was saying he needed to go and immediately Junmyeon's ears pulled back again. He bowed and quickly walked passed him to leave his apartment. Even now he noticed how Yixing avoided looking at him as he walked by him. He stood up only when he reached the door.

And then he was gone.

The feeling Junmyeon felt was so very strange to him. He couldn't describe it. The fact that he couldn't comprehend it didn't help. A low whine left him as he laid himself back down. He gnawed at the paw pads on his front paws for a few minutes, as if a thorn was stuck between them. After letting out a huff and sitting up he scratched behind his ear until it began to ache.

All he knew was that he was physically hurting. But he didn't know what was hurting or why.

The problem with this struggle was that he had two options. Stay like this and likely scratch until he felt better, which likely wouldn't be soon, or be a human and face the actual emotional pain.

Maybe he was a coward, but he decided to remain like this. Even if that meant cutting through skin as he scratched, trying to find the cause of his pain as if it were a thorn or a bug. But in his current mind it was easier. It was easier to be a simple beast than be a human with complex emotions. It wasn't a thought Junmyeon had very often, as it was a dangerous one. One he was raised to avoid at all costs. It was how some people slipped into being feral. Grief and depression were far easier to deal with as an animal.

Eventually he'd bring himself to stop scratching. When he did he stood up and approached the door to his home. He stood up on his hind legs as his front paws pressed against the door and sniffed at the wood. With a huff he dragged his paws down, from the top of the door to the bottom, scratching it all to hell. Then he backed off a few steps to sit in front of the door. Would Yixing be coming back?

He sat there for another thirty minutes before he moved from the door with a low whine.

Junmyeon hopped onto the couch where Yixing was previously sitting to be closer to his scent, to smell more of it. It managed to soothe him enough to get some rest. Junmyeon would force himself to change back later. But right now, he wanted an easy escape.


	25. Sehun

Sehun was immediately concerned when he answered Yixing's phone call and could hear him crying. But when he brought up their "getaway place" Sehun knew something was truly wrong. He barely grabbed his coat as he ran out of his apartment, wanting to get to his friend as quickly as possible.

It was strange how his feet knew where to carry him throughout the woods close to Yixing's family home. Sehun didn't have to put any thought into it. Eventually he was looking up at the old tree house that used to be a refuge from the entire world. Although, Sehun's rational mind was looking at the old structure and wondering how safe it was to this day.

Either way, he still climbed up the ladder because the sound of Yixing crying pushed him to. A fat crow cawed before taking flight from the tree branches it was perched on. Once he got up there he could finally see his friend sitting in the corner, looking so much like the child he grew up with. "Hyung," Sehun announced himself before he moved to sit next to him. "Before we get into details..." Sehun started, trying for that awkward humor that Yixing often tried with him.

Sehun reached into his pocket of his coat and struggled for a moment to tug something out of it. But when he did he passed over a small cold bottle to Yixing. It was a store-bought bottle of Yixing's favorite tea. "You know I keep a few bottles in my apartment for emergencies. This sounded like an emergency." Sehun offered with a smile, trying to help Yixing feel more comfortable. More at home. He didn't know what happened. But maybe it'd be easier to deal with if Sehun could at least bring a minor smile to Yixing's face, even if it was forced.

Yixing always managed to do the same for him. 

Regardless, Yixing took the bottle with a small bow of his head and gave a weak smile as he pulled the bottle to his chest as if it was his life force. But soon that smile was gone as a pale expression returned to Yixing's face.

"It _is_ an emergency, Sehun. You're going to think I'm crazy..." Yixing whispered.

"I think you'd be surprised," Sehun responded as softly as he could. The amount of times he's thought he was crazy the past year alone was a little extreme at this point. But he otherwise remained quiet to give Yixing the space he needed to tell him what was wrong.

"You know, how lately… Junmyeon hasn't really been talking to me?" Sehun knew. Yixing had brought it up several times the last two or three weeks with enough concern to foreshadow something was going to happen. 

When he heard the name "Junmyeon" Sehun's expression fell along with his heart. _Ah, the break up then…_ But he didn't interrupt. He let him continue on. It took a different turn from what he was expecting. Sehun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Yixing anxiously tried to explain what happened. 

"Well, Mr. Youngblood let me leave work today to go talk to him. I went to his apartment, and-. Well..." Yixing took both his hands to fiddle with the drink juice lid nervously, "... I was going to tell him that… That maybe we should break up if he… Didn't care about me anymore." His reddened eyes coated with water again. "But he told me something else before I could, and now I- I don't know what to do! I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you, Sehun-ah. I think..." Yixing finally turned his head to look at Sehun, and with all seriousness he said, "Junmyeon is a wolf." He paused, looking back at his unconsumed tea. 

Sehun was careful to keep his face neutral to not offend Yixing with his confusion. But... How was he supposed to take that statement? He wouldn't ever think Yixing was crazy, but his statement did sound a little crazy. Well, if he meant it literally.

"He showed me. He made me set a timer for… Uh, I think it was… Two minutes, and then he went into his kitchen and I saw him have seizures that _whole time._ " Yixing looked back at Sehun with a paling face. He whispered, "I was so scared, Sehun. I thought he was dying. I thought he was going to die right in front of me." Yixing wiped the tears haphazardly from his face and brought his tone out again after clearing his throat, "... So, I was going to call for an ambulance, but he told me earlier to wait. So-… So I did, and then when… Whatever it was finished, there was… Uh… There was a wolf in the kitchen."

Sehun took in a deep breath as wide eyes looked at Yixing. He swallowed hard when Yixing said he thought Junmyeon was going to die right in front of him. His heart rate began to pick up since he knew exactly what that felt like.

It wasn't something he ever wanted Yixing to experience.

Yixing finally unscrewed the top and drank from the bottle as if it would wipe all his confusion, heartbreak, and horror away. With half of it already consumed, he sighed and pointed at his eyes, "It had the same eyes as his. They were like caramel. And they knew things. You know, when you look at an animal and they seem smarter than you think? That's what it's eyes looked like, and… And I could hear his voice in my head."

Sehun let out a shaky breath once Yixing stopped talking. He didn't know what possessed him, but he gave Yixing a once over, looking his entire body over. He felt this overwhelming relief when he found that Yixing was... Well... Yixing. He didn't seem hurt, he seemed fine, well, other than being shaken. 

A quietness fell over Yixing, sinking his head back to his forearms, muttering, "I sound crazy, don't I, Sehun-ah?" 

Yeah, this story certainly did sound crazy.

Sehun's eyes snapped back up to Yixing, realizing he hasn't said a word since he started. " _Hey, hey, hey…_ " He whispered in a soft voice as he wrapped an arm around Yixing to pull him closer against him. Allowing the young man to bury his face into his chest if he wanted to. But either way he would still hold him close to offer some comfort.

There was a heavy silence in the air as Sehun thought about everything Yixing said. So... Junmyeon could turn into a wolf? Yeah, that was a little crazy, to say the least. But Sehun knew Yixing. He wouldn't be like this if he didn't at least genuinely believe in what he saw.

"I believe you."

Sehun wasn't sure what to say or even how to feel. He leaned his head down to rest his chin on Yixing's head while he swallowed once again. "I've never told anyone because I thought I was crazy... But the night Lulu... You know. I saw these bright red eyes in the dark. They were human though. I... I know it's what hurt Lulu... So, I believe you."

"R-Really…?"

Sehun gripped onto Yixing a little bit tighter as he tried to figure out what to tell him. How on earth was he supposed to help him after this? "I-... It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay. I just know it. You're here with me right now. You're in our safe place. Nothing can hurt either of us here. Remember?" Sehun was trying to soothe Yixing by using the same soft voice he'd use when Luhan had a nasty nightmare. But he also tried to remind Yixing of old times. How they believed that this was their sanctuary and how they'd believe nothing could get to them here.

But unfortunately, he didn't have any idea what say on Junmyeon being a freaking wolf.

"I'm here, hyung. I'm here." 

Here they were, huddled in the corner of their secret crows' nest. Trying to understand something that wasn't understandable at all with a nearly empty bottle of tea clutched somewhere inside a tangle of legs and chests.

Yixing let out a long sigh a few more seconds into Sehun's arms. And then he finally pulled away with a smile, even though his cheeks were coated with drying tears. Sehun reluctantly let him go, unsure if he wanted to let him go just yet. "Thank you, Sehun-ah," he managed to say while Sehun gave him a soft nod.

The sound of fluttering crow wings startled Yixing, who looked up at the fat, black bird that decided to make a loud return to its tree. Suddenly Yixing's smile vanished. Sehun's hand went to rub Yixing's back to try and soothe his nerves. "It's okay," he restated when he saw Yixing's smile vanish. But then Yixing was saying that there was something else so Sehun slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Sehun-ah, there's something else, too." His brown eyebrows curved upward into something that of worry. "Before… Before the whole… _wolf_ thing… Junmyeon told me that Soo was gone. And I didn't see him anywhere. He didn't say anything else. There were broken cabinets, like… Maybe they got into a fight? I could go back and ask him, but I can't… I can't see him right now." His sad eyes downcast to the wooden floor. " _What do I do?_ " 

Sehun's thick eyebrows lifted up when he heard Kyungsoo's name. He should probably be a little ashamed that he perked up some when he heard it, given the situation. Unfortunately, the news didn't sound good and Sehun frowned. Yixing was quick to say that he couldn't see Junmyeon at the moment, which was understandable. So, he pursed his lips in thought as he joined Yixing in looking at the wooden floor.

Another long silence passed before Sehun spoke. But his hand still remained on Yixing's back to still offer comfort to his friend. "I could go if you want me to." _I could go if it's okay with you._ Is what Sehun was really saying. The thought alone unnerved Sehun. If Junmyeon could truly turn into a wolf, then that meant he'd be meeting a wolf and asking a wolf for answers. It was a scary thought, but for some reason Sehun felt like he'd be okay. If Junmyeon didn't harm Yixing... Maybe he wouldn't harm him, right?

It helped that Sehun has endured worse.

"I could go. Figure things out. And call you right afterwards if you want." Sehun finally looked up at Yixing. He'd do it to figure out what exactly happened between Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. But he also wanted to see this wolf thing for himself. While he did believe Yixing, he still wanted to see it with his own eyes. Confirm that the insanity of this could be sane.

"You're not afraid of Junmyeon?"

Sehun looked over at Yixing who was looking over at him. But Yixing frowned at his own question before looking away. "I'm not."  
"Thank you, Sehun-ah," Yixing sighed, closing his tired eyes. "For everything."

With a nod and a soft smile Sehun started his descent from the wooden treehouse. 

\----

Sehun stood at the door to Junmyeon's apartment for a long while. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. _Hey, your boyfriend told me you're a wolf. Can we talk about it?_ The young man thought he was out of his mind being here. But part of him wanted to know what the hell was going on.

After a deep breath Sehun knocked on the door.

It was a few minutes before the door slowly cracked open. Those brown eyes cautiously peered out of the crack at Sehun. He still didn't know what to say. So, he offered the young man a weak smile, even if his heart rate picked up a little bit. "Hey, I uh-..."

"Yixing told you?"

Well, he had to give him credit for not beating around the bush. So, Sehun simply gave him a nod. "Everything?"

" _Everything._ "

He could faintly see Junmyeon's lips purse before he let out a sigh and opened the door to let Sehun in. For some reason Sehun expected the apartment to be a mess, but... It really wasn't. No more than the usual clutter of books in a few places. Sehun slowly stepped completely into the apartment as Junmyeon shut the door behind him. His eyes found the broken cabinets that Yixing was talking about. Well, that was one detail that seemed to cement everything Yixing said he saw into the ground.

Junmyeon walked past Sehun to stand on the other side of the bar, but he never took his eyes off of him. But that was okay. Sehun couldn't hardly take his eyes off the cabinets. He slowly reached out to feel them to see if they were real. What kind of force could do this?

Sehun finally looked up to find Junmyeon's rather careful gaze on him. "So, it's true? The whole wolf thing?" Sehun blurted it right out, but why dance around it if Junmyeon wasn't going to. Right? 

He gave him another nod. Chills started to coat Sehun's arms. "How?" Maybe it was a dumb question. Maybe it was overlooking everything. Or maybe it was far too broad of a question. Junmyeon's eyebrows raised before he looked out one of the windows.

Sehun wasn't the one he wanted to have this conversation with.

"I can't tell you how. I was born like this. My parents were like this. Their parents were like this. So on and so forth."  
"So... The whole bitten werewolf thing is just a Hollywood movie myth thing?" Junmyeon actually let out a chuckle at Sehun's question.  
"Well. Yeah. It's real. It's just... Complicated."  
"But you were born like this?"  
"Yep."  
"It's hereditary?"  
"Yep."  
"So.... If you had a child with a human even...?"  
"It's a possibility a child could be like me."

Sehun sharply inhaled at the thought, bracing himself against the broken counter. Junmyeon was almost nonchalant about this entire thing, but he wasn't aware how emotionally drained the man was at this point. But his mind went back to Yixing crying in that old tree house. If the two could move past this and continue being a couple. What would Yixing's reaction be to raising kids with Junmyeon? Would he ever grow comfortable with having children around Junmyeon?

"How's Yixing...?"

Sehun could finally see the emotion in Junmyeon's eyes when he asked about the other boy this affected more. Sehun glanced down for a moment, unsure how to actually respond. "I'll be honest with you. He's scared. Doesn't know what to do." Sehun felt bad for saying that, maybe it wasn't his place. But... It was the truth and surely Junmyeon had some right to know. Junmyeon pursed his lips once again as he looked away. "Don't blame him though. I mean... He came here convinced you didn't care about him anymore. What he got instead was a horror movie."

Maybe that was too harsh.

Junmyeon's eyes snapped up and onto Sehun, almost with some warning in them. But he blinked and his features softened. "I do care..." Sehun decided it was best if he didn't respond to that at all. So, his eyes went back to the cracked cabinets.

"What happened here?"

There was a long pause before Junmyeon responded.

"A scuffle."  
"Can I get more details?"  
"I don't think you want them."  
"To be honest I don't really want to know any of this freaky shit. But here I am." Sehun looked back up at Junmyeon and the young man let out a heavy sigh.  
"Kyungsoo isn't normal, Sehun. I'm sure you could gleam that much from your interactions with him. His time in... _Captivity_ really messed him up, to put it nicely. Please accept that fact, Sehun. It'll make everything easier."  
"I just want to know where he is and why he left."  
"I don't know where he is."  
"Why did he leave?"  
"Because... I hurt him when he lashed out at me. That's why, Sehun."

Another heavy silence fell on the pair as Sehun looked right at Junmyeon with a cold expression on his face. He didn't realize how his magic was changing in the air, getting far heavier. Junmyeon's eyes lit up as if there was a back light behind them and he clutched onto the cabinets a little tighter.

Junmyeon paused as the waves of Sehun's magic felt like it was threatening to snuff out all the oxygen in the air. He could feel the static electricity already. It made his breathing shallow out and he got ready for a change, just in case.

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Sehun. If you want to hear me say it's my fault he's gone. _Fine!_ It's my fault! It's also my fault that Yixing doesn't think I care! I don't know why you came here. What answers you were hoping to get. But I'm sorry they're not satisfactory!"

Sehun's eyes widened for a moment when Junmyeon snapped at him. His magic flared and his eyes started to glaze over...

But suddenly everything stopped.

Sehun's magic seemed to completely disappear from the air and his eyes held that familiar life in them. But they were sad now. He was watching tears start to stream down Junmyeon's face and it triggered that empathetic response in him. That same gut wrenching feeling he had earlier seeing Yixing cry.

He liked Junmyeon. So, he felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place here. But... Damn everything else going on in this messed up situation.

Slowly he walked around from the bar, holding his hands up some as he approached Junmyeon. Now more than ever he was afraid of startling him since he was a wolf, which he seemed to accept relatively easily. But that was neither here nor there for Sehun, as it was another that caused that. Junmyeon's eyes still looked at him with that bright glow and a hint of caution in them. So, when Sehun was in front of him he simply held his arms out to him, offering him his comfort.

The glow faded from Junmyeon eyes and he could see the tears start to grow in intensity. He ducked his head down as if to hide his face before slowly closing the distance between them. It felt like ages before Sehun felt his forehead press against his shoulder. But when it did he slowly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon. As soon as they did the floodgates opened for the young man.

One of Sehun's hands idly rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort the young man. Which the entire situation felt strange... He was standing here holding Yixing's boyfriend after all. That had to be breaking a friend code somehow, even given the strange circumstances. Especially when Junmyeon's hands started to cling onto his sides, keeping him in place.

_Can smell him. Yixing. Your shirt... Sorry._

Sehun's head pulled back so he could look down at the boy. Yixing wasn't lying about his disembodied voice either, not that he thought he was. But there was no way he could've spoken past his sobs right now. Sehun would know. He's had that experience. "It's okay," he tried to reassure him, unsure what else to do.

He might be a werewolf, but in this moment, he seemed so human.

They remained like that for several minutes and Sehun didn't dare to speak. Not until Junmyeon finally started to quiet down. "I can grab a rag or tissues for you if you want?" He offered and Junmyeon nodded against him before slowly pulling away. He quickly went to go retrieve the tissues for him and then running off to the bathroom for a rag just in case.

Eventually the two ended up sitting on the couch once Junmyeon's face was more or less cleaned up.

"I'm scared, Sehun. I don't want to lose him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't-... I don't want to be without him."

It was at that moment that Sehun had to put some walls up to prevent him from crying as well. He knew exactly what that felt like as well. It broke his damn heart to see that both Yixing and Junmyeon were struggling. But they both seemed to care so much about each other.

"I think you should tell him that. Right now, he just remembers the way you looked when you showed him the whole wolf thing. So... Maybe it's hard for him to remember how human you are. That just because this is what you are doesn't mean that your feelings have changed."

Junmyeon nodded at Sehun's words before letting out a heavy sigh, muttering a quiet agreement.

\---

About half an hour passed and Junmyeon seemed to be more or less calmed down. So, Sehun finally felt brave enough to ask for what has been on his mind quite a bit since Yixing told him about it. "If it's okay with you... I want to see... You know... The whole wolf thing." Sehun stated as he looked over at Junmyeon. He looked at him with wide eyes that seemed to be reliving the horror of Yixing leaving earlier.

"Are you sure? You know exactly how Yixing received it. It's a terrible sight."  
"I've seen worse."  
" _Okay..._ "

With that Junmyeon got up from the couch and started the process, right in front of Sehun.

It was absolutely horrific and violent. It was easy to see why Yixing thought his boyfriend was dying earlier. But Sehun still stood by what he said earlier, he has seen worse. Well, and he had a little extra help to stomach this. Another was watching the process very closely. Sitting on the edge of Sehun's consciousness, ready to take over the second he needed to. It left Sehun a little bit more numb than usual. Able to accept this horror without getting up and running for the door.

Then, sure as day, there was a wolf laying on the living room floor, looking up at him.

Sehun let out a breath as he simply stared at the boy, or what used to be a boy. He was at a loss for words. He probably sat there another ten minutes in shock. Then slowly he scooted to the edge of the couch and held his hand out. "Can I...?"

Slowly the wolf stood up and _wow,_ he was big. It was terribly intimidating. But Sehun found himself trusting him, trying to remember him as the same young man that just spent quite a bit of time crying over Yixing. Slowly Junmyeon approached him and with his ears pulled back he ducked his head under Sehun's hand before lifting it up.

Sehun was absolutely amazed when he felt the soft fur underneath his hand. He couldn't help himself from running his hand down the back of his neck like he would a real dog. The feeling he had was indescribable. There was still that anxiety sickness in his belly. But there was this strange mixture of amazement and horror as well. And strangely... He wasn't surprised by most of this. Either way, a bright grin was actually on his face. It was a contradiction to his racing heart. But _this._ This was something truly incredible.

His hand went to rub at one of Junmyeon's ears, as if he was a dog. But he shook his head as a low rumble came from him. "No?"

_No._

A loud and nervous laugh came from Sehun as he continued to essentially pet Junmyeon for a few more minutes, letting this soak in.

Junmyeon started to walk away from Sehun, sniffing at the tatters of his clothes on the floor before letting out a huff. Sehun found himself scooting off the edge of the couch to sit on the floor to _truly_ get a scope of how big Junmyeon was. " _Holy shit._ " Junmyeon's bright eyes snapped back over to Sehun when he spoke up, his head cocking to the side some as he observed the boy.

Sehun didn't even know.

How did he even begin with this?

A grin was still on his face, anxiety was in his stomach, his heart was racing and strangely enough… Tears started forming in his eyes without his notice. Junmyeon padded back over to Sehun before standing right in front of him. Junmyeon was about two… _Maybe_ three heads taller than Sehun, so long as Junmyeon's head stayed straight up. But it didn't. Soon he leaned his face in towards Sehun's and Sehun found himself freezing up as the beast sniffed his face. But Junmyeon simply nosed a tear that Sehun wasn't aware had fallen before starting to back off again.

"... _Wait._ " 

Sehun wasn't sure why his voice cracked.

"Junmyeon, I-... Can you come here?"

The wolf cocked its head once again before slowly reapproaching Sehun. The wolf sat itself at his feet and sniffed at Sehun once again. But Sehun was moving to rest on his knees before he reached out and hugged the creature. He didn't see the way Junmyeon's ears pulled back. But he was just entranced by how soft his fur was. " _Oh my God…_ " Sehun muttered as tears started to stream down his face. 

Why was he even crying??? _Why?_ Was it from awe?? He still had that stupid smile on his face too. What was wrong with him? Was he finally going crazy?

Sehun's face was buried in Junmyeon's chocolate fur as one of his hands pet the creature's back.

_Okay?_

Sehun swore he could actually hear concern in Junmyeon's voice. So, he nodded against his fur. "Is this okay with you…?" 

_It's fine._

"I'm sorry. I- I don't know what's wrong with me. You're just… _Wow._ I think it's all finally sinking in. And you're beautiful I think and holy shit _so soft._ I don't know. I feel like a kid. This is insane. I just- holy shit. Junmyeon you're, you're-"

_Sehun. Rambling._

" _Oh,_ I'm sorry. I'm just so amazed."

_Not scared?_

"No. No. I- uh. I don't think so. No."

Sehun pulled away to sit and look at Junmyeon with his own eyes again. Really taking him in.

Finally, his smile completely vanished, but the tears didn't stop.

" _Junmyeon… What-... What the hell…?_ " Sehun breathed as his hand reached out to touch the scar on Junmyeon's chest. The one Kyungsoo gave him. Then he started to notice the missing patches of fur and all the other scars and Sehun wanted to weep for Junmyeon. 

There was only silence from Junmyeon. 

"Junmyeon, what the hell???"

The massive wolf looked away from Sehun before standing up to walk towards the kitchen.

_Fights. Sometimes can't avoid. It happens._

Sehun slowly started to stand up on his shaky legs as he followed after Junmyeon, still amazed at was he was seeing with his own eyes. Well, after he rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand.

_Help._

With that Sehun hurried around the kitchen bar to see Junmyeon sniffing at the kitchen sink where some thawed meat was residing in a plastic freezer bag. 

"What?"

_Hungry._

"... You want me to cook?" 

_No need. Just meat._

With that Sehun slowly approached the sink and took the bag of meat before glancing around the kitchen cabinets. He caught Junmyeon's tail slightly wagging as the wolf's snout pressed up against the bag and Sehun's hand. But first Sehun went to open a cabinet and retrieve a plate. He placed the raw meat on the plate before looking down at Junmyeon with a wrinkled forehead. "Is this… Okay?"

 _Yes._

Sehun could see the hunger in Junmyeon's eyes as the creature pawed at the counters, looking like he was about to try and jump up on them. So, Sehun quickly sat the plate down and the backed off. He was thankful he got clear from the plate since Junmyeon was taking large bites and practically swallowing it whole. It's easy to imagine what would've happened if his hand got caught in between Junmyeon and his food.

Finally, Sehun gave Junmyeon a bow. "I-... I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go. Thank you." With that, he turned for the door. But he didn't leave before taking one last glance at Junmyeon, who was still focused on the meat as his tail was swaying in the air. Much like a massively oversized dog eager for its meal. 

He had Yixing to call. There wouldn't be too much more to say really except for the fact that Junmyeon genuinely did care about him. Perhaps he should tell Yixing that he cried over him. Or maybe that'd be too much. If it seemed like that information wouldn't outright break Yixing then maybe Sehun would tell him that last tidbit as well. 

\-------

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Feet hurt. Legs hurt. Thighs hurt. How is there a muscle there that hurts?_

These were thoughts Sehun usually had during he and Yixing's dancing class. It was nothing out of the ordinary. He'd like to think he was improving. But at this point he wouldn't even know what he was improving or if he actually was. All he _did_ know was that Kai was a slave driver. No rest for the weary should be the motto for this studio. Least, that's how Sehun saw it.

It had been a couple of weeks since… Well, they both found out Junmyeon was a werewolf. They haven't scheduled another class since prior to that event. Yixing wasn't exactly in the best state of mind anyways. He was just now seeming to go back to normal, at least semi normal. But he still hasn't reached back out to Junmyeon. He told Sehun he wasn't ready, and Sehun respected that. So… Here they were. Killing themselves instead, at least that's what it felt like.

_Higher._

_Again._

_Twenty Reps. Again._

Kai was diligently in front of the boys, constantly working them and giving them minimal breaks.

Sehun looked up when he realized Kai wasn't standing where he was earlier. So, he glanced around the room, honestly mentally hoping he could slack off just a _tiny bit_ even if he knew good and well Kai had a sixth sense for slackers.

But what he saw made him break form all together.

_Kyungsoo._

A fleeting smile appeared on Sehun's lips for a moment when he saw the boy descending the flight of stairs. He was so incredibly thankful he got to see him again. Especially because as the days passed he was convinced he never would.

But then Kyungsoo was quite literally falling into Kai's arms.

The light above Sehun went dark as the bulbs burst due to the electricity filling them beyond their capacity.

The feeling Sehun felt was indescribable. For that brief moment there was a deep anger in his heart, one he wasn't aware wasn't his own. But there was also a feeling Sehun didn't have much experience with. Jealousy. There was a fire settling itself in Sehun's gut, but it wasn't one out of anger or hatred. It was of sickness. Sehun's insides were responding to the building anxiety in his body. But he was trying so carefully to keep the obvious pain off of his face. So, he looked away and pursed his lips until he could reign in his facial expression to be something more neutral.

Sehun wanted to leave. Right then and there. But that wouldn't be fair to Kyungsoo would it? Well, with the way Kyungsoo was looking up at Kai right now, Sehun figured he wouldn't even notice if he were being honest. He could easily slip out. Yet, he found himself approaching the pair, Yixing slowly following behind him.

Kai was affectionately brushing Kyungsoo's bangs off his forehead. "Okay, you can stay downstairs. But if you fall asleep, I'm taking you back up." Kyungsoo nodded at Kai's words and Kai offered him a warm smile. He placed his hand behind Kyungsoo's neck, which was guarded by a silk choker, and gently scratched the tufts of hair at the bottom of Kyungsoo's nape.

Every exchange between Kai and Kyungsoo made Sehun feel like he swallowed more and more acid that was slowly eating away at his innards. _Why?_ Sehun couldn't help but to think about the last time he and Kyungsoo were alone together. How Kyungsoo told him he shouldn't like him. But here Kyungsoo was with Kai and being _too_ familiar with him. Sure, Kai was beautiful, charming, and talented. Who wouldn't want him?

But why didn't Kyungsoo want Sehun?

At this point, Sehun felt as if Kyungsoo misled him the last time they were together to make it easier on Sehun's heart. Kyungsoo insisted he was the problem. The whole "it's not you, it's me" excuse. But really, it _was_ Sehun. There was something wrong with him. He wasn't attractive enough. He wasn't talented enough. He wasn't confident enough. He even had the fleeting thought that maybe it was because of what was on his back, even if Kyungsoo assured Sehun otherwise that night in the woods; _I will not abandon you._

Of course, when given the option between him or Kai, it was obvious who Kyungsoo would pick. He couldn't fault the boy for it. Sehun simply wasn't good enough.

However, Sehun knew he couldn't stay now. He knew a breakdown was imminent. He was going to greet Kyungsoo and then leave. That's all he had to do. He'd deal with Kai being mad over his early departure the next time he came to class. _If_ he came back.

Sehun's hand purposefully bumped itself against Yixing's and pressed against the back of Yixing's hand for a few seconds when he stood next to him. It was enough to communicate Sehun's state and that he needed to leave soon, he hoped. Because he was quaking. He was shaking as if he was nude in a winter storm. It was embarrassing because it was so damn obvious. But there wasn't anything Sehun could do to stop it once it set itself in.

"... Soo?" Sehun finally spoke up as he neared the two. It took an extreme effort to even do this much. He knew he wasn't going to last long here. The physical pain he was actually feeling was as clear of a warning as he would get. He barely managed to swallow around the stone in his throat as he looked at Kyungsoo. Only at Kyungsoo.

It was then when those sleepy yellow eyes finally looked over at him.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo was parting from Kai's hand to step closer to the boys, the brightest smile on his face. Sehun blinked in surprise by Kyungsoo's reaction. His heart stopped in his chest, unsure of how to feel. But then when he saw Kyungsoo's smile... Despite the way the anxiety was still coiling up in his gut, he grinned. It was modest. But there seemed to still be a thread of hope in Sehun's wounded heart. So, Sehun took another half step towards him. If it was anyone else he would've gone in for a hug, but... He was afraid of scaring Kyungsoo. 

Why was he even doing this? It was stupid, wasn't it? _God, he needed help._

"I-..." Sehun started but then stopped, feeling uncomfortable by Kai's audience. But he forced himself to take a breath in and start again. "Hey, I um... I was worried about you, Soo. _We_ were worried about you," Sehun gestured to Yixing as he softly spoke to the other young man. His lips pursed for a moment, still unnerved by Kai standing _right there_. But what did he even have to lose at this point?

"I was scared I'd never see you again, Soo."  
"... Scared?" Kyungsoo echoed quietly, his smile faded, returning to his unreadable gazes.

Sehun nodded when Kyungsoo parroted his word "scared." He really wanted to reach out and hug him or hold one of his hands. He was about to muster the courage to ask Kyungsoo if he could, but then Kai's hand grabbed Kyungsoo again.

"You should have been," said Kai. "Junmyeon hurt him." With this Kyungsoo's gaze dropped to the floor. "I found him alone, wounded severely on his abdomen. I've been able to doctor him to health on my own, as he has no family to insure a visit to the local hospital, and he's chosen to stay with me. Right?" Kyungsoo nodded in confirmation, still not looking back up at the boys.

Sehun's attention snapped onto Kai as he spoke and his eyes actually narrowed when he mentioned Junmyeon hurting Kyungsoo. Sure, Junmyeon didn't seem too fond of him when Sehun confronted him. But... That was a big accusation in Sehun's eyes. Then his eyes went back to Kyungsoo, no longer shaking in his shoes. He studied Kyungsoo so very carefully as his anxiety started to lessen before his eyes went back to Kai.

He didn't like how this looked or how his gut felt about it.

"I can take him to the hospital, have him looked at by professionals and I can cover the costs," Sehun immediately chimed in as he held Kai's gaze. There would be no reason to turn down this offer if Kai truly cared about Kyungsoo. His tongue dragged across his lips as he _somehow_ continued to hold Kai's gaze. "I also have plenty of room for him. I want to make the offer that if _he_ so chooses he has another place to at least visit, or maybe stay. Allows you to have some free time since I know you're busy and it'd be good for Soo to have a 'guys night' so to speak."

Isolation. Sehun knew it when he saw it. He lived it, after all. It was the hall marker of a controlling relationship, at best. Abusive at worst.

"I'm..." Kyungsoo spoke in his usual quiet tone. "I'm sorry for... Scaring you. I am okay now." Suddenly he lifted his head and took half a step forward. "Please stay," he said quickly, as if he didn't say it fast enough, Sehun would disappear. 

"I… Missed you."

"I missed you too," Sehun didn't miss a beat in responding to Kyungsoo. His hand reached out to Kyungsoo's, his index finger tapping on Kyungsoo's hand affectionately. Trying to soothe him since he seemed like the typical nervous Kyungsoo. However, Sehun did pull his hand back when Kai's hands went to rest on Kyungsoo's shoulders. 

There was another beat of silence until Yixing was quickly saying, "We missed you too, Soo! You have no idea!" And it made Kyungsoo smile cutely. Then hands were rubbing his shoulders and he felt like he could lean into them and fall right back to sleep.

"Sehun will be here for dance practices," Kai said to Kyungsoo but looked at Sehun. His black eyes knew something. They always knew. "You can watch him learn to dance." Kyungsoo looked down at this, his hands starting to tremble.

Sehun took in a deep breath before his eyes went up to meet Kai's when he said his name. But they soon drifted down to Kyungsoo to offer him another smile. "You can see me as much as you want, Soo." He promised the boy, clearly trying to get in to see him more than just when he showed up for dance practices. But he also wanted Kyungsoo to know he wanted to see him just as much, and probably more.

It was strange, even to Sehun, how he was terrible at standing up for himself. But for someone else? He'd go out of his way and truly stick his neck out for them. He wasn't about to let Kai isolate Kyungsoo. And who the hell was he to not take Kyungsoo to the hospital if he was wounded??? By the look of the studio Kai wasn't lacking for money. So, Sehun only saw it as another way to control Kyungsoo. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like any of this.

It smelt exactly like bullshit.

When Kyungsoo's black head of hair lifted, his two yellow eyes barely peeking out from his bangs glistened with oncoming tears. But they were not of sadness. His pupils were sharp and painful, fogging with a nervous collapse. Sehun's expression fell along with his heart when Kyungsoo looked up and he could officially see the tears in his eyes. " _Soo…_ " Sehun could more or less recognize the panic in his eyes, but he couldn't do anything to stop the boy's panic. Similar to how he couldn't stop his own.

"I- I- I-." Kyungsoo choked, "I can't- I can't!" He lifted his palms up, quaking. "I can't! _I can't!_ "

Suddenly he was being turned around and enfolded in Kai's body. A _ssh, ssh_ quietly came from Kai, but Kyungsoo was muttering, " _I will hurt him, I will hurt him-... I can't!_ "

Sehun flinched when Kyungsoo turned to bury his face in Kai's chest. But what he was saying made the shakes return to Sehun. _I will hurt him._ Sehun's heart rate spiked with a flare of his own anxiety. Once more, he caused this. Just like he caused the panic attack Kyungsoo had the last time he saw him.

This was all his fault.

Even so, Sehun's eyes were stuck on Kyungsoo and the way he clung to Kai. How was it possible for his heart to still hurt this much? Was his heart still really so raw a year later?

"Ssh, you don't have to go anywhere. It's okay," Kai whispered, and Kyungsoo finally caught an open breath. It was minced as it came out, but his straining eyes found Sehun. But then he buried his face into Kai's chest, fingers struggling to hold onto the stronger one's arms.

The lights in the studio all began to flicker and even Sehun looked up at them. He wasn't aware that with his own accelerated heart rate and the way "someone else" was trying to leak through just enough to calm him was causing this.

Kai's head turn to look at Sehun and Yixing.

"Class dismissed."

Then Kyungsoo was being lifted by his rear, being carried up the staircase.

Sehun looked back at Kyungsoo more than he did Kai and he gritted his teeth as Kai picked him up. it was then that the ceiling itself sounded like it was groaning in pain. But that was the merely the light bulbs trying accommodate the extra electricity. The wiring above them was struggling to accommodate it as well. But the problem there was that it was possible for electrical fires to breakout if the electricity didn't stop flooding them.

But before Kai reached the top, Kyungsoo peaked his eyes from over the dancer's shoulders and looked at Sehun.

Those big beautiful yellow eyes became visible from the staircase and slowly all the lights in the building calmed and returned to normal as Sehun's heart slowed just enough for the other entity within him to back off. Weakly, he offered the boy another smile before he disappeared upstairs.

It was time to go. Sehun turned for the exit, the back of his hand going to rub the tears out of his eyes. He was trying to hold himself together just long enough to get to Yixing's car. Once the two were both in the car Sehun spoke before Yixing could.

"Hyung, I'm-... I'm sorry. For a lot of things. But um... I know you're busy, but instead of taking me home can you drop me off at the cemetery?" It was a hell of a request, to be sure. Especially considering the last time Sehun was there was for Luhan's funeral. But he swore he felt as if Luhan was calling him to it. It was time to stop ignoring him. "I- I just haven't spoken to him since... Well, since you know..." _Since he was dying in my arms._

Sehun clenched his jaw so much that it was beginning to hurt as he looked out the window, trying to contain himself just long enough to make it to Luhan.

"Sure, Sehun-ah."

\-----

_Let the world remember_

_**Lu Han** _

Loving partner and son. 

Sehun forgot that Luhan's parents were so adamant about putting on his gravestone that he was Sehun's "partner." Considering the fact that a genuine marriage was violently ripped from the boys. Without taking his eyes off of Luhan's name Sehun fell to his knees. He didn't even glance at the fresh bouquet of red roses lying at the grave. Sehun knew those came from him. While he hasn't had the courage to visit Luhan's gravestone since the funeral he has still been paying a flower shop to drop off flowers every week. Luhan shouldn't have wilted flowers at his gravestone. 

Tears were freely streaming down Sehun's face and he didn't try and stop them. Everything was hurting now. He leaned over so that his hands could cling onto the grass. There was this primal _need_ to tear up the ground with his bare hands to get to Luhan. He was just six feet underneath him, after all. But Sehun wasn't sure if it was so he could maybe find Luhan still breathing down there or if he wanted to crawl down into the coffin with him and never leave. 

Sehun understood those stories of dogs who would lay at their owner's graves until they wasted away. He had a mind to do the same thing. 

Finally, the flood gates publicly opened for the first genuine time since the funeral. 

Sehun's forehead made contact with the ground as his back shook with his own breath. It was easy to hear him openly crying now. " _How am I supposed to do this???_ " Sehun asked in Mandarin, speaking to Luhan in his most comfortable language for the first time. 

" _I told you I couldn't live without you. I told you! Do you see me now? Do you?? I should be the one in the ground. Not you. You could've moved on. You could've recovered from losing me. But… It's my fault you're here. It's my fault I feel like this. It's my fault for believing I could move on. It's all my fault, Lulu._ " 

It was getting harder to speak around the hot stone in Sehun's throat. But he continued to repeat his last sentence as best he could several more times as his body rocked back and forth. 

" _Is all this even worth it?_ " 

Sehun coughed as he tried to get a proper breath, which led to him having to gasp for air for a moment. Everything about the way he was acting insisted he had forgotten Yixing's presence, especially considering the older flinched behind him. But unfortunately, he hadn't. 

" _Hyung! I can't do this!_ " He finally openly wailed as his nails began to dig into the dirt. It was then that Yixing rushed to his side to kneel next to him. Yixing's hand went to rest on Sehun's quaking back. Sehun shuddered once Yixing's hand pressed against his back, trying to catch a proper breath. His fingers still desperately clung onto the earth, still fighting back the urge to rip it up. 

" _I can't do this. I can't. I keep messing up._ " Sehun was shaking his head as his fingers managed to get inside the Earth. This was the first time Yixing was seeing how bad off Sehun really was. Sehun has carefully hid this side of him away from everyone. Never has he wanted to inconvenience someone or make them worry too much. He was ashamed of this side of him, the inside of him. But it was tearing him apart and feasting on his remains. 

The only times he's recently felt "better" had been his times with Kyungsoo. Taking care of him while Yixing and Junmyeon were gone, helping him make a "squish-wich" and seeing the boy smile. Yixing would say Sehun was destined to be a husband and a father, a caretaker. Sehun never felt more fulfilled than when he took care of Luhan. 

What on earth has he done now? Earlier he felt so damned sure he needed to make sure Kai wasn't keeping Kyungsoo to himself. He still felt that way, but now he wasn't sure if that was only jealousy speaking. Not to mention _he_ clearly hasn't been good for Kyungsoo. His feelings for the boy seemed to only be tainting him. 

Like everyone else that Sehun had loved. 

If Sehun allowed his feelings to continue to grow would Kyungsoo end up in this same cemetery too? 

" _I don't want to do this anymore, hyung. It hurts too much._ " 

" _You're not messing up, Sehun-ah,_ " Yixing's voice cracked, but then continued. " _It's not your fault. Soo was… He was… That's why he… Does those things and…_ " Yixing couldn't speak what his heart was trying to get across. He didn't know how it would affect his dear friend, who was fragile as glass, but he needed to hear the truth. " _Soo needs you. Don't give up, Sehun-ah. He needs you._ " 

He continued to cry as Yixing spoke, registering his words. He couldn't bring himself to agree with the first statement. He's been messing up a lot. His intrusive thoughts alone were reason enough for him to not believe that. The past week he's even had the thought that maybe it was best to give up on trying to find another man to fall in love with. Maybe he'd be better off settling for much less and maybe marrying some woman who wasn't as well-endowed as others. Maybe he could make it work, even if the very idea made him sick to his stomach and made him hate himself. But he wouldn't be alone and his sexuality wouldn't harm his father's company. 

Kyungsoo's nickname brought Sehun back to reality. 

His tears didn't stop and he didn't try and speak. He didn't know if it was worth verbalizing his thoughts. Most of them were nothing new. He wished Luhan was still alive and then nothing would be this difficult. The biggest hardship he'd be experiencing would be Luhan dealing with some of his family overseas trying to shame him for being married to another man. _God,_ Sehun remembered how big that seemed back then. He would stay up late worrying about how Luhan's family would receive the wedding invites and how it'd affect him. It seemed so small now. 

_Soo needs you._

Sehun felt like he was punched in the chest. His eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop his tears. Of course, it didn't help. But what Yixing said, the way he said it, seemed to connect with Sehun. There was only one real problem. 

Sehun didn't know how he'd could be there for Kyungsoo. 

His back continued to quake as Sehun tried to get in a proper breath. But the tears continued on, causing him to cough some more. " _How did Lulu do it?_ " He managed to get out with an uncertain voice. He wasn't sure how on earth Luhan was so patient with him before Sehun ever agreed to going on that date with him. How was he supposed to do this with all this heartache? It was easier when he wasn't around Kai. It was so much easier then. 

" _What am I-... How am I-_ " Sehun didn't even know how to vocalize anything in this moment. " _Hyung... How-... How do I help him now?_ " Just when he thought the tears were starting to slow they suddenly came back in full force. " _With Kai there…_ " Sehun didn't even attempt to finish his sentence. 

His legs were starting to get a little aggravated with him for the position he was maintaining. But the only other position he even wanted to be in was curled up on his side over Luhan's grave. The only problem with that was that Sehun would rather hide away the snot and the way his tears made his eyes turn completely red and puffy. The only change he made was that the now dirty fingers on his right hand came out of the ground to rub at the grass in search of some comfort, as if he'd feel Luhan's warm skin. The steel ring on his finger was dirty now as well, which Sehun was typically very meticulous in maintaining it. 

Right now, it seemed to go forgotten. 

" _Maybe… You can teach Soo again,_ " The young man tried to present his idea, even though he knew it sounded stupid. Sehun wanted that. He really did. But right now, he wasn't sure exactly how that'd work. Well... How he'd work being under Kai's gaze during that time. How could he be comfortable like that? Practice could get tense enough as it was. He hasn't even told Yixing about the time he left practice with the bruise of Kai's hand on his hip. 

" _Soo, for some reason, doesn't feel safe without Kai. But maybe you can teach him… Even when Kai is there. It might be scary, but… But I bet Soo would feel much better about that._ " He let the idea sink in for a moment, realizing just how impossible it sounded but he added, " _Maybe Kai would allow it if Soo really wanted to. He said he missed you, didn't he?_ " 

Yixing kept his hand circling around Sehun's back. 

Sehun struggled to catch a breath. He was selfish, wasn't he? Running away for a year as if he was the only one that was grieving. And now he was telling himself he couldn't possibly teach Kyungsoo around Kai. Even when Kyungsoo missed him. He wanted Kyungsoo, but it seemed like he may have only wanted him on his own terms. How was that fair? 

He shouldn't be like that. Luhan wouldn't have been like that to him. He wasn't like that to him. Sehun managed to come out of his shell because Luhan gave him space and security to. He didn't try and pry him out. Sehun eventually felt safe enough to vocalize it when he felt uncomfortable or didn't like something Luhan did, even if it was rare. But Luhan respected him and tried to make it so that Sehun wouldn't feel like that again even if he could've just given up on the relationship. 

Kyungsoo deserved no less, didn't he? 

Maybe Sehun could be _his_ Lulu. 

Sehun chewed on Yixing's words for a long while. The only sounds left were his ragged breaths and sniffles. When he came to a decision he nodded his head into the grass. He didn't know how he wouldn't crack under the weight of Kai's gaze. But he could surely manage. He'd bear that weight for Kyungsoo. Luhan would've done the same for him. Hell, he practically did since he had to get past thinking that Yixing was a genuine threat. While Yixing was definitely no Kai, the argument still stood didn't it? 

He should come out and visit Luhan more often. Maybe he should bring him his flowers every week rather than deliver them. Luhan would like that. Maybe... Maybe once he got past some of this pain he could talk to Luhan about Kyungsoo. Luhan would know what to do far better than he would. Perhaps he could find courage from the other boy's spirit. 

Sehun's hand finally came underneath him to wipe at his face, trying to clean up his appearance as much as he reasonably could. He was trying to focus on breathing more reasonable breaths all the while. Yixing's hand on his back certainly did help ground him. " _I'll try. For Soo I'll try my best._ " In his mind it felt more like a declaration. But due to how shaky and weak his voice was it felt more like a scared child trying to convince themselves they were brave enough to combat the monster lying in wait in the dark. 

" _We can stay a while, if you want,_ " Yixing looked at Luhan's gravestone. Sehun gave a weak nod once again in response to Yixing. He was thankful for that. He wanted to stay for just a little longer. He wanted to catch his breath here, even if he wasn't sure if that was possible. " _But when we're done, let's go raid the Oriental Market like we used to._ " Sehun let out a weak laugh at Yixing's following words. He could hear the smile on Yixing's face. It sounded nice. Sounded like old times, which Sehun didn't know he missed as much as he did. 

Once Sehun was sure that his face was as cleaned up as much as it could be he finally sat up on his knees. His eyes were puffed up and bloodshot. He took in another shaky breath as he looked at the gravestone. 

Sehun took in another breath as he regarded Luhan's grave again. " _Let me go get a shower first. Then we can go to the market._ " Sehun needed a cold shower to get rid of the swelling and redness. Then maybe he'd end this day on a high note. 

\----- 

Sehun has been throwing himself into whatever he can as of late. Which lately it meant work and dance practice, even if that meant going to the studio without Yixing. But if he was being honest, really, he wanted to see Kyungsoo when he'd go to the dance studio to practice. But more often than not Kai would leave him to the music to tend to Kyungsoo who was almost always upstairs. Which, only fed his jealousy. 

So, he'd throw himself into his practice. Kai seemed to think he was steadily improving. But he couldn't perform anything like Kai could because quite frankly he couldn't move like that man. 

So here he was, setting the music up in the studio, alone for all he knew. He'd run through his routine before heading home. He didn't have the space to practice at home. So, he was lucky Kai at least allowed him to practice here, within a reasonable time at least. 

\- 

For the first time during his practice Sehun paid attention to his surroundings and found those familiar yellow eyes by the piano. 

_Don't let him distract you, Sehun._

He tried to ignore Kyungsoo's brief gaze, but he couldn't help stealing glances at the boy. Eventually when the end of the song came and he was able to catch his breath as he allowed his mind to wander. He figured Kyungsoo still wasn't aware of the effect he had on him. He still wondered if it was all worth his time. If Kai was a barrier he could ever get past. But, _damn…_ If Sehun didn't want it. Want _him._

Did Luhan feel the same about him? Is that why he tried so hard? 

The thought alone was invasive and enough to test Sehun's emotional stability. So, he took to rubbing his face before he could let the emotion get the best of him. When he looked up he found Kai speaking quietly to Kyungsoo. 

Sehun watched the pair interact from across the studio as he caught his breath. When he did he finally stood and scratched the back of his head, uncertain of what to do with himself. He felt as if he should go ahead and take his leave, but when Kai went towards the stairs... Sehun couldn't bring himself to head for the door. 

His long legs carried him across the studio and over to the piano. He naturally started to slow his pace when he began to approach Kyungsoo, trying not to spook him as per usual. " _Hey,_ " Sehun's voice was soft as he announced himself. He proceeded to squat down a few feet away from Kyungsoo, trying to keep a respectful distance from him. 

Lips pursed as Sehun's head cocked to the side while he picked up one of the flashcards that were around Kyungsoo. _Beautiful. _His eyes briefly glanced back up at Kyungsoo. A faint smile was on his lips as he saw those yellow eyes. They certainly were beautiful. Unfortunately, his own eyes went back to the flashcard in his hand to examine it. _Four syllables._ Kyungsoo wasn't at that level, he wasn't even ready for three. Sehun couldn't help but to wonder how much he's forgotten since he stopped teaching him.__

He sat the flashcard back on the ground and helped himself to sitting down on his butt and crossing his legs in front of him to take up less room. It was then that his soft gaze met Kyungsoo's and a more genuine smile appeared. The last time he got even a moment alone with Kyungsoo was the night he admitted his attraction to him. He was worried about him, for several reasons. But he supposed that was all going to have to be let go. Not like there was too much he could do about it in this position. 

"How are you feeling, Soo?"  
Kyungsoo looked back at him, whispering, " _... Feeling?_ " 

At Kyungsoo's question Sehun nodded, as if to confirm that was what he was asking. "How are you?" Maybe if he phrased it a different way Kyungsoo would understand better, even if this version of the question seemed less adequate. But as he should have expected, Kyungsoo took a while to chew on the question. Sehun didn't mind, he could wait for the boy. 

"... I don't know." 

Sehun gave a soft nod to Kyungsoo's response. While it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he could understand it one way or another. Either Kyungsoo didn't understand the question or he didn't know how he felt. The latter Sehun understood more than Kyungsoo could know. But in that moment, he couldn't help but to wonder if he'd ever get to know Kyungsoo so well to know how he was feeling. He could only hope. 

Kyungsoo looked at the card Sehun had set on the ground and pointed at it. "What does that say? What does it mean?" 

Sehun couldn't help but to smile as he picked the card back up. "Beautiful," he responded as he passed the card over to Kyungsoo so he could examine the word more if he wanted to. "It says beautiful."  
"Beautiful?" Kyungsoo blinked. He leaned in, pulling his knees closer. 

"Something, or someone, can be beautiful. You like looking at it and it's nice to look at. It can also be something or someone that makes you smile every time you see it." He tried to explain, but was unsure how well it'd sink in for Kyungsoo without proper examples. 

"Do you remember when we went camping together with Junmyeon and Yixing? That night you and I took a walk together in the forest. Do you remember how the stars looked above us?" Sehun couldn't help but to wear a larger smile on his face. He definitely had a fond memory of that night, despite the circumstances of their walk and the giant ass wolf that Kyungsoo kept him safe from. 

"The stars were very beautiful that night." As much as Sehun wanted to use Kyungsoo's eyes as an example, as they were the perfect example. He didn't want to upset him. Especially considering the last time they spoke privately.  
" _Oh._ " A small, happy expression tugged at Kyungsoo's full lips. " _That was… Beautiful._ " He sighed as he rested the side of his head against his knees. 

The moment Kyungsoo smiled Sehun couldn't help but to grin. It was such a nice sight that he wished he could see more. But he was also very happy that Kyungsoo agreed with him that the stars looked so beautiful that night. At least the pair could share that memory together. Sehun was proud that they at least had that. 

But his eyes drifted down and quickly spotted a purple mark on Kyungsoo’s neck. Sehun's grin vanished as his heart fell into his stomach. He forced his eyes away from the mark and at his feet. So now it was confirmed it was far too late for him to have a chance with Kyungsoo, hm? Kai definitely made that much clear. It made him feel clammy, like he should leave and never come back. That'd be easiest for him, wouldn't it? 

His eyes looked back up at Kyungsoo and found the boy looking right at him. Eventually Kyungsoo blinked and began to speak as he looked down at the floor. "I am not... Beautiful like you." Sehun's eyes widened at Kyungsoo's comment and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. To think that Kyungsoo thought he was beautiful, especially with how he described the word, pulled his heart back into his chest. 

For a moment Sehun was struggling with the turmoil in his heart. He felt like Kyungsoo was always tugging and pushing his heart, even if he wasn't aware that he was. Moments ago, he wanted to stop trying to pursue Kyungsoo, but now he wanted to only hug the boy. 

"Soo..." He started with a soft breath as his head tilted to the side and he leaned forward some, trying to catch Kyungsoo's gaze. "Whenever I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I still do." Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly snapped up to Sehun as his lips parted.  
"Like... All the stars... In the sky?" 

Sehun nodded and opened his mouth to respond, but another voice stole the words from his lips. 

" _More than that._ " 

He didn't turn to find Kai. He didn't want to. But sure enough, the man took a seat next to Kyungsoo and met his gaze when he complimented Kyungsoo again. "His very being makes the stars dim." The man then took to running his fingers through Kyungsoo's dark hair. Sehun wanted to be angry at Kai for the smug look he was giving him and for how he was posturing himself right now. But... 

"I agree. He is much more beautiful than any star in the sky." 

Kyungsoo's eyes lingered on Sehun after he spoke. 

Sehun was about to sigh and excuse himself for the day. But Kyungsoo was looking over more flashcards that Kai passed to him, asking if they were any easier. The word on the card the boy was staring at was _lovely_. Sehun lingered for the moment to see if he could read it. When Kyungsoo failed he quietly apologized and hid away. Once again, Sehun was leaning forward a little to try and find Kyungsoo's gaze. "It's okay," as usual he was trying to reassure Kyungsoo that he wasn't doing anything wrong by messing up. 

He didn't know what came over him for the second time today, but his eyes turned back to Kai. "Let me teach him." There seemed to be a fire in Sehun's gaze when he addressed the other man. But this wasn't something where he was exactly going to take a no for an answer. 

"Excuse me?" Kai's hand stopped rubbing Kyungsoo's hair and rested on his farthest shoulder. Yellow irises peered from their shelter. They watched Sehun.  
"I worked with him while he was with Junmyeon. Let me continue that."  
There was a long draft of silence, and then Kai finally answered, "No." 

Sehun opened his mouth to argue his case with Kai, but Kyungsoo cut him off in the worst possible way. 

" _Master._ " 

Immediately, Sehun's face paled as his wide eyes turned to Kyungsoo. Kai didn't react much other than look at Kyungsoo. _This... Was normal_. Kyungsoo said it again and Sehun forced himself to look down at his hands that were firmly clamped on his own ankles. 

"Master, please, I want to learn. I want to learn from Sehun." 

During the heavy silence Sehun could hear himself repeat the word to Yixing later, his voice oozing with disgust. His stomach rolled in his belly as nausea consumed it. Kai finally turned to Sehun, but Sehun couldn't look at the man. He was too afraid of what he'd do if he did. 

"Once a week for an hour, upstairs. Kyungsoo is most comfortable there. I expect improvement in both his literacy _and_ your dance routine. This will not be cause for your deficiency." 

Kai finally started to address Sehun, but his voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. He should be happy that Kai is allowing him to see Kyungsoo, but he couldn't be happy for anything right now. And if he looked up and saw Kai again, he'd snap. He knew he would. He should leave before he did, but how could he leave when all this shit was piling up??? 

One of Sehun's hands reached up to rub at his forehead, as if Kai's voice brought on an instant migraine. For all Sehun knew, it did. He wasn't aware that he was subconsciously fighting off another who was trying to take over enough to get Sehun to peacefully leave. Underneath his clothes his back looked like its own freak show. The markings pulsed and tried to spread out before pulsing again and getting forced back. They were trying so desperately to spread. But Sehun was fighting so hard for control, even if he was totally unaware of it. 

" _Sehun._ " 

Sehun's hand moved and immediately he looked up in response to Kyungsoo's voice, his eyes focusing on Kyungsoo. The boy was leaning forward with bright, big eyes and a smile. "You will teach me now!" He nodded as if Sehun needed convincing. "... Yeah!" 

Sehun found himself glancing down for another moment before he scoffed. " _Master..._ " A scowl appeared on his lips as he repeated the word, sure enough, his voice coated in disgust. Slowly he decided to rise to his feet, as if he was hopeful he could turn and leave. But, unfortunately, he couldn't leave this alone. 

" _Master?!_ " Sehun suddenly snapped, unintentionally raising his voice as he looked down at Kai, his eyes digging into him as much as they possibly could. "How much more are you going to take advantage of him, huh?!" Kai and Sehun both knew that Kyungsoo didn't understand much of anything when they boiled it all down. In Sehun's eyes there was a reason a child couldn't consent, even to a hickey. _They didn't understand._

But Kyungsoo was of age, already isolated and so malleable. He was the perfect victim for a predator. Wasn't he? 

" _Sehun…_ " Kyungsoo's voice was a quiet whisper as Kai stood up to meet Sehun's eye level. But Kyungsoo was soon clinging onto Kai's leg, as if to hide behind him. 

"I'm sorry I've become so problematic and invasive. But he's my friend!" Sehun gestured over at Kyungsoo, but his eyes never left Kai. Sehun was pale, a small sign of disgust but also that he didn't want to have this confrontation. But the intensity in his gaze indicated he very much intended on having it. 

With cold, hard eyes and a smooth voice, Kai replied, "Stop shouting. You're frightening him." He looked down, and there still sat Kyungsoo, who was hiding behind Kai's black trousers. Yellow eyes stared up at Sehun, confused. "You misunderstand." 

Sehun internally winced at the realization that his yelling definitely spooked Kyungsoo. But unfortunately, his anger was still too much for him to leave Kai's gaze to look down at Kyungsoo. Especially when there was talk of a misunderstanding. _Enlighten me._ Sehun's thoughts were borderline toxic, even to himself, at this point. 

"To him, anyone who keeps him alive is his master. I never asked him to address me this way." Kai leaned in, emphasizing harshly, "It is _his choice._ "  
"And you're letting it continue as if there's nothing wrong with it." 

Sehun didn't know how much he bought into Kai's explanation anyways. How come he never heard Kyungsoo address Junmyeon as master? 

"Now..." Kai's voice oozed with cunning charm, "I implore you reconsider your position. I've allowed this opportunity, and it would be foolish of you to let it burn away with your... Unchecked sentiments. Perhaps..." Kai's fingers delved into Kyungsoo's scalp. "... If you spend enough time with him, you'll find that he, too, will start calling you _master_." And then Kai smirked. 

A subtle threat came from Kai and Sehun's scowl only grew. If Sehun continued to act out then Kai would pull his time with Kyungsoo away from him. _Of course,_ he would. But, unfortunately it only got worse as Kai's mouth continued to move. _Unchecked sentiments???_ As if Sehun's feelings should be put into check. He couldn't help but to feel like that was another threat, but somehow it continued to get worse. 

_... If you spend enough time with him, you'll find that he, too, will start calling you master._

Sehun's right fist balled up as his eyes narrowed. He has never wanted to hit somebody so much in his entire life. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of Kai's face. Too bad that wouldn't get him anywhere. But he didn't know it was possible for him to feel this much hatred for someone. He could still respect Kai's craft, but now Sehun couldn't stand anything about him. 

" _No._ " Sehun's magic flared at his assertion. “I will never be his master. But neither will you. He has _no_ master. He doesn't need one. He's a human being and should be treated as an equal."  
"How noble of you," Kai replied. 

Sehun was going to lose his mind here. Or worse, he'd snap more than he already has. So, he forced himself to side step Kai only enough for Kyungsoo to be able to see him. But he still didn't look at Kyungsoo directly. He didn't want to see how much he spooked the boy. So, without any further regard for Kai Sehun once again found himself dropping to his knees in front of Kyungsoo. He leaned over until his forehead pressed against the ground and he finally let out a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, Soo. I never want to scare you, I want you to feel safe around me. I pray you can forgive me." This was the second time Sehun was making an overly formal apology to Kyungsoo. The boy deserved that much from him. 

Sehun simply waited there a short while as Kyungsoo stared at him through wet eyes. Then he was pulling himself up and giving Kyungsoo a bow. "I'll be back Monday evening and I can start teaching you then. I hope you look forward to it as much as I do," Sehun assured the boy with a soft, albeit forced, smile. Although, he still didn't directly look at Kyungsoo. 

Sehun never gave Kai another look. The man deserved no pleasantries or apologies from him. 

So, with that, Sehun forced himself to leave, letting his emotions freely consume him on the streets as he walked to his apartment. He was convinced he would have hell shrugging off this anger. But the last thing he remembered that day was stepping inside his apartment and locking the door behind him. 

For another was ready to stretch his legs. 

\-- 

The other personality living in Sehun was eager to come out, alleviating some of the turmoil from Sehun. 

It was a shame he had to fall for the werewolf boy, wasn't it? 

But there was a whole four days that would pass before Sehun would be returning to the dance studio. A lot can change within four days. Perhaps even Sehun's feelings could change in that time. Even if the "spirit" that inhabited him knew it was foolish to wish for such a change. Sehun was stubborn. But it would serve the boy well if he would give up on the broken creature with yellow eyes. 

But here they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few chapters needing to be posted that wouldn't really work well with what posting order I want to do now that we are nearing the end of this part of the series.
> 
> So, I just complied Sehun's few final chapters into one big one. =]


	26. Kai

"Please don't leave me."

A hand grabbed Kai's forearm before he could leave the bed.

"How could I ever leave you?" He stared down at her. She was ethereal, her naked skin glowing in the moonlight that shown through their bedroom window. "It's time to feed. I'll bring you something you'll love."

"I love _you._ I want to feed on _you._ "

They've been here before. A cycle of passion that drew their bodies together over and over again, for hundreds of years, and would for thousands more.

His irises began glowing a soft red, exposing his desire for his queen as it so often did.

"You won't live on my blood alone," he said, but he had no more willpower than that. She lifted her porcelain hand from the silver sheets. The smallest movement enforcing the most powerful authority over the king, and he immediately returned to the bedside. He removed his buttoned shirt and pushed it aside like the blankets that covered his queen's beautiful body.

He started with his fingers tracing her sides, and she shivered even though both their bodies ignored the cold. His eyes peered down, at a divine angle, to the mirrored glowing ones that looked so passionately upward in return. His fingers stopped tracing to gently hold the curve of her smooth waist, and the other combed into her hair before he inched toward her lips.

As if it was the first time, as it always felt like it was the first time, he pressed his lips against hers and made her tremble.

"Kai?" She breathed between a parting, but he turned his jaw and pressed her into the pillow. "-Kai-"

"Mm?" His hands started to wonder, as if they never explored her before. But then he stopped, and slowly, unwillingly, pulled his lips away from hers.

His queen never called him Kai. It was always _my king_.

And when he opened his eyes, her red ones turned a shade of yellow.

\--

Kyungsoo liked Kai.

He was so patient, and... And beautiful. Kyungsoo loved to watch him do anything. His existence was unnaturally divine, although Kyungsoo couldn't quite put words to it just like that. He didn't understand that Kai was hundreds of years old, fermenting like wine that gave off a fragrance that was more and more appealing to Kyungsoo every day. His yellow eyes always trained on the taller man, who walked, talked and danced with grace that Kyungsoo could only dream of having. Kai was patient, too. He answered his questions, and even explained things when Kyungsoo was too shy to ask.

The new silky black ribbon Kai gave him was also Kyungsoo’s favorite, wearing it around his neck and tied in the back like a bow, with its two tails falling to Kyungsoo’s mid-back. He liked looking in Kai's mirror to find how pretty it looked. Other than that ugly scar.

But sometimes Kyungsoo would become terribly sick for him when he disappeared. Sometimes it was a few minutes during the day if he wasn't teaching, and other times it was entire nights. Kyungsoo would wait at the glass doors for him, knees pulled up to his chest, anxiety looming above him like the darkness that settled inside the dance studio. The only thing that kept him from shifting was the smell of roses tied around his neck.

Sometimes Kai came back, painted red with blood. It wasn't his blood, Kyungsoo could smell it, but he didn't think much more of it because it made Kyungsoo terribly hungry. Kai would say, "You can lick off whatever you'd like from me." At first, Kyungsoo didn't want to. It felt as though if he came any nearer to the vampire, he would die. Not from horror, but from ecstasy. A word Kyungsoo really didn't know about, but he was beginning to understand it's feeling.

But then Kai insisted, _taste whatever you'd like_ , because it would “take the edge off," and so then Kyungsoo would. Sometimes. Not very much, but Kai would be so still while Kyungsoo cleaned someone else's blood from the dark, caramel skin. Sometimes Kai's eyes would turn red, he'd notice. But the vampire never moved, and it helped Kyungsoo feel more comfortable as the days went by.

Until one night, long after Kai started to sleep beside him, back in his own master bedroom. Maybe Kai did it to keep Kyungsoo from screaming, which became a habit again from the re-occuring nightmares of Junmyeon. Or maybe it was for another reason. But on this night, Kyungsoo was awake.

He was afraid, maybe Kai would leave again. He found that being awake to watch him felt better than being asleep.

_Please,_ he thought to himself while they faced each other. Kai's eyelashes were long and still and beautiful. Out of all the masters he’s had... Every one of them left him. Or at least, they wanted to. Junmyeon had felt that way, didn’t he? He would have left him in the end, like they always did. But Kai was different than all of them. _Don't leave me._

"... How could I ever leave you?"

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when Kai’s puffy lips moved with a whisper. Did he wake his master up? _No,_ Kyungsoo could feel his heart, that thing in his chest, start to beat. _His eyes are not... Open?_

But then the sheets started to shuffle and Kyungsoo was paralyzed by wonder, for Kai lifted himself to hover on top of him. He swallowed, staring up at closed eyelids, struck with that feeling that made Kyungsoo so drunk so often.

And then cool fingers touched his bare side. Kyungsoo trembled, finding that his hands gripped wads of silk on either side of him to keep from flinching too strongly. His chest started pounding, breathing like a rabbit chased into a corner by a lion.

_I won’t move,_ Kyungsoo repeated. _I will not... Move._ For his master, he would stay still. And then Kai’s face was moving closer, and his side was gripped by Kai’s hand and his hair was being soothed until Kyungsoo could inhale what Kai exhaled.

Then his lips pressed into Kyungsoo’s.

A euphoria crashed into his every sense, lighting up his nerves and drowning in rose petals and wine. _What is this?!_ His heart slammed, threatened to explode blood from every vein in his body.

“Kai?” He tried to breathe, but Kai pushed him into the pillows they shared. Hands started moving around his torso, his chest and his stomach. “-Kai-,” he tried again between breaths, squirming.

“Mm?”

Hands went below the blankets and Kyungsoo yelped, bucking up into Kai, who finally stopped moving.

Slowly, a glow of red leaked between Kai’s eyelashes as they began to open, and there hovered a vampire so passionately staring at Kyungsoo that he was sure he was going to die.

They stared at each other in complete silence.

And then suddenly Kai’s thumb went to trace Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before he took it between his teeth.


	27. Junmyeon

The wolf dreams still haunted Junmyeon. They likely would for the rest of his life. That was the cost of being a True Born. There was a stronger connection between Junmyeon's spirit and his wolf spirit than there would be between a Bitten's. Least, that's what his father told him years ago when he first started having his wolf dreams. 

It was a complicated thing, wasn't it? To be both human and wolf, but to also be separate entities.

Junmyeon found himself standing in the forest, the dead of winter consumed the land in a blizzard. The conditions were harsh and Junmyeon could feel the chill down to his bones. His human form was not suited to this kind of environment. He could die from exposure or one of the many predators lurking in the forest. 

His brown eyes turned to peer through the trees in a weak attempt to locate the predator he knew was prowling between them. Junmyeon could smell the beast through the wet snow and cold trees. 

The beast couldn't hide from him, no more than Junmyeon could from him.

It didn't take long for the creature to come into view through the violent flurry of wind and snow. It's chocolate fur and caramel eyes stood out from the snow. He left blood stained paw prints in the snow as he approached Junmyeon, almost standing at equal height. The wolf's ever thinking eyes judged Junmyeon, whose arms wrapped around himself in a feeble attempt to keep warm. 

The beast dropped a dead bobcat from his blood-stained maw in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon looked at the offering and suddenly his stomach knotted and roared with hunger; the wolf's hunger. He wanted to devour the corpse, even as a human. 

He swore the wolf smirked.

_We are the same._

The wolf communicated with Junmyeon's voice. It approached Junmyeon and sat next to him. Junmyeon desperately clung onto to the wolf for warmth. The wolf was his only means of survival in this weather. A throaty rumble came from the beast. Amusement. 

_It's time to hunt._

The wolf pulled away from Junmyeon and the young man struggled to walk with him through the snow. The wolf was able to tread on top of the snow. But Junmyeon's human form lacked any form of grace in navigating it.

He once again heard the wolf's amusement.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and felt warmer than he had before.

When he opened them, he was seeing through the wolf's eyes. He was standing over a man whose hands were grabbing at one of his legs. It was broken and Junmyeon had his blood in his mouth. The man was looking up at Junmyeon with dread in his eyes. 

In this weather the wound was mortal.

_Finish him._

The wolf's harsh and cold whisper filled Junmyeon's mind. It felt like the wolf was right behind him, yet all around him. And despite the voice being aggressive and harsh, it sounded so sweet to Junmyeon.

_He would have killed us._

The wolf was correct. There was a broken rifle strewn about to the side to prove his point. 

_He failed. We did not. End him._

Slobber and blood dripped from Junmyeon's wolfish muzzle as his hunger became ravenous. Junmyeon's body ached to do exactly as the wolf commanded. The command gave him a thrill that was almost erotic.

A guttural rumbling came from Junmyeon until a vicious snarl was ripping out of him.

The man tried to push himself backwards away from Junmyeon, understanding his end would be violent and painful. But it was futile

Junmyeon slowly stepped towards the man, still easily catching up to him before his jaws opened to clamp down onto his throat. The man's arm raised to defend his throat and so Junmyeon's jaws caught that instead. He bit down and began to shake his head, rending flesh from broken bone as the man screamed as loud as the howling wind. 

The wolf made the man regret interrupting his kill. He continued to shake his head until the man thought his arm was going to be ripped clean off of him. 

It almost was.

But Junmyeon eventually let go before his jaws clamped down on the man's skull, easily crushing it with his own violent growls over the sickeningly wet crunch of bone.

He had to kill him. 

He tried to kill him. Junmyeon. The wolf. 

The man made himself prey. 

\---

Junmyeon woke up in a cold sweat, as if he still felt the snow and wind against his skin. 

He could also taste blood in his mouth.

Quickly his hands went to his chest and hips as he checked to see if he was still wearing clothes. A sigh of momentary relief left him when he realized he was indeed wearing clothes. But then his hand went to his mouth to check if there was blood in his mouth.

No blood.

Due to his past he feared his wolf dreams. He feared waking from them to find a mangled corpse beneath him as he ravaged it.

He hasn't "slept walked" since he was a teenager. It was something he likely grew out of by now. But that didn't keep the paranoia at bay.

After a long soak in the shower Junmyeon reached for his phone while he was in the bathroom. He was absently checking his phone, full well knowing no new texts would be waiting for him.

No word from Yixing still.

His thumb and index fingers pressed into his tired eyes. What was he to do? Yixing was still on his mind every waking hour. But he was dead set on letting Yixing be the one to reach out first.

… But… But what if they stayed like this forever?

Junmyeon missed the boy. And so… He sent him a text.

\-----

Yixing didn't realize how much he missed Sehun.

Since the last time he saw Junmyeon at his apartment, which was a few weeks ago, Yixing spent every moment that he wasn't at work or at home with his best friend. Had he really missed him _this_ much? They watched movies together, shopped together, chilled together, and even picked up a new hobby of playing pool even though he sucked at it. It was hilarious every time Yixing couldn't get the ball in the hole even from two inches away.

Today, Yixing was at the mall with Sehun, already holding three bags full of new shirts and pants.

"Dude, retail therapy much?" Sehun would say.  
And Yixing would contort his face in denial responding, "What? I've always loved buying clothes."  
"Uh-huh..." Sehun's eyebrows would do that thing Yixing hated. His eyebrows were always right.

They were walking out of a Calvin Klein store, three new pairs of black spandex boxers for $234 ( _worth it_ ), when his phone chimed.

His heart leaped when he read Junmyeon's name across his screen. But he remembered not to be so giddy. After all, he was ignoring him, wasn't he? They didn't resolve their conflict when Mr. Youngblood sent him out of work to talk to him. In fact, only more problems arose. 

Regardless, it was heartbreaking. Maybe that's why Yixing spent so much time with Sehun. He really didn't want to confront it all yet.

But when he opened Junmyeon's message and read it, it seemed that he was the one that was ready.

"What's up, hyung?"

The pair of sad, brown eyes looked up from his phone to Sehun, whom Yixing forgot was with him in such a short amount of time. He didn't want to answer, but Sehun asked, "Junmyeon?" and his brown head bobbed slowly in response. "What's he saying?"

"He… Wants to meet up. At the park."

There was a moment of silence while Sehun was processing for him. He was such a good friend. And then the blond asked, "Do you want to?"  
"Want to what?"  
"Fix this?"  
"Oh..." Yixing eyes drifted sadly back down to his phone. The message was still open, like the wound in his chest. He didn't know relationships could hurt this bad, or that they could even become so vague and… And lonely. It didn't make sense for two people to be lonely together.

He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked up at Sehun with a familiar spark of determination in his irises. "Yeah. I do."

Sehun smiled. "I'll drop you off and hang around the area just in case you need me."

\-----

It was terrifying to be in this park. Junmyeon has only been here a few times at night. But that was years ago when he was a teenager, being rebellious since his parents would've never let him come here. It was in the midst of hunter territory, after all. Maybe he was a fool for sitting here under a tree, close to the small lake. But what was the worst that could happen regarding hunters? They find out there's a werewolf at the park? Maybe Mr. Kim would turn a blind eye since he wasn't actually a wolf at the moment and werewolf territory was getting more and more dangerous as the weeks passed by... Maybe he should take Chanyeol up on his offer to stay with the coven until something was figured out.

None of that was what scared him most.

He invited Yixing to meet him here, careful to do so on a day Yixing would have off work. He was a coward and texted him, too afraid to call and ask if he would meet him here. But Junmyeon was going to have to face him at some point, right?

None of this was fair for him. He needed to try and fix that. But namely to see if he even wanted him to.

The last the two interacted was when Yixing saw him for what he really was. Who knew if he'd want to be involved with him at all anymore.

So, here he sat, pulling his knees up closer to himself as he stared at the water. The long gray sleeves of his sweater covering most of his hands that were holding onto his knees. Hid mind was racing over everything he wanted to say to Yixing, if he showed. There was the possibility he could wait here all day and he'd never show his face. 

Junmyeon could hear his approach before he announced himself, he could smell him. Despite everything that was enough to make his shoulders drop. "Hey, Junmyeon…" When Yixing announced himself he finally turned to look up at him.

He missed him.

Was it weird to miss someone even if they're standing a few feet away from you?

Junmyeon offered him bit of a broken smile, unsure how to greet him. "Hey, Yixing," he settled on as he let go of his legs to turn a little on the ground. He gestured to the patch of grass in front of him as he kept his gaze on Yixing. "Do you want to join me?" He asked, not wanting to tell him to take a seat. Despite Yixing's heart rate spiking he gave Junmyeon a faint smile before joining him on the grass.

Regardless of how Yixing got settled, once he did Junmyeon pursed his lips for a brief moment in thought. Funny how everything he planned on saying was now failing him. "I-... I'm not sure how to start... So, I hope it's okay that I just start talking."

_Smooth._

Yixing chuckled, "Of course. Take your time, Junmyeon. Whatever you need."

Junmyeon's brown eyes found the grass down in front of him. "When we first met... You misspelled my name," he started with a slow growing smile, one that was getting far too big to be forced. "You corrected it and added a smiley face on the cup. You were like that at the cafe. Always smiling. I-... I don't know how many times you caught me looking, but every time I did look your way you still had a smile on your face. Even while you were cleaning. No matter what you did, well, except when using that blender, you wore a smile. I honestly thought it was a personality you put on for while you were at work. But then you asked me to the movies that one day and came into my life and you were _still_ smiling."

Finally, Junmyeon made himself look up at Yixing, his grin fading a little, but ultimately it was still there. Yixing ducked his head down as he started to wear a sheepish smile. "I have never met anyone else like you, Yixing. Being around you... It's hard not to smile. You make me happy, truly. Even now when I'm honestly very nervous, I'm still happier because you're here."

His smile faded a bit more.

"You are, hands down, the best person in my life. You mean the world to me, Yixing. I didn't know I was capable of feeling this strongly for someone... I don't want to lose you."

The smile disappeared completely.

His eyes dropped as he felt the shame sink in.

"You deserved to know that sooner. You shouldn't have to wonder if I care. You... Don't deserve how I've been forgetting your heart. I should've done better to let you in sooner. I just-... I guess it doesn't matter, excuses are excuses. Doesn't change the fact that I did you wrong."

There was a pause as his eyes slowly crept back up to Yixing's.

"I would like to do better, Yixing. I want to do better. I want to make you as happy as you make me. I genuinely want to do what I can to make all this up to you... If you'll let me. Since I know... You may not want me after... Well, the 'whole wolf thing.'" Junmyeon stole Sehun's words since "werewolf" definitely sounded like too much right now.

There was a long silence from Yixing.

It made Junmyeon look back down at the grass, afraid of what was to come. But Yixing sighed before moving to sit next to Junmyeon so they could both look out at the lake. 

"Junmyeon. I want to be honest with you. It scares me. A lot. But not just you. The… _Idea_ that there are things like you… Out there. It's scary."

Junmyeon nodded as his eyes took to watching a small flock of ducks on the lake. They'd be migrating soon. He wanted to apologize, but he figured it was best to let Yixing speak.

"To be frank, I wish things were simpler, not… _Messy._ But… When I think of you it's hard to think of the wolf. Especially seeing you right now. I just think of you as you are. I want to continue to do that. See you as the handsome man who likes to sit by windows and drink Americanos."

Junmyeon had a faint smile as he slowly looked over at Yixing.

"I-... I was wondering why you were getting… _Sadder_ as our relationship progressed. And well… Maybe if I knew about this sooner, maybe I would've been able to be more understanding. Maybe I could've helped out one way or another."  
"I'm sorry, Yixing."

Yixing finally looked over at Junmyeon with a somberness to him Junmyeon has never seen before.

"I want to make this work, Junmyeon."

Suddenly Junmyeon felt like someone had their hand wrapped around his heart and was squeezing it. Was it Yixing's hand? More than likely.

"I do too."

There was a long silence between the two before Junmyeon held his hand up between the two. He was silently asking if he could hold Yixing's hand. He wasn't sure if Yixing wanted to touch him, all things considered.

Slowly Yixing placed his own hand on Junmyeon's. Despite the heaviness of the situation, Junmyeon couldn't help the smile that started to grow on his face. He laced his fingers between Yixing's as if they were made for each other. 

" _Thank you,_ " Junmyeon breathed as he smiled down at their hands. It felt so good to be able to do this again. To know there was hope. 

"Junmyeon…" Yixing started as he pursed his lips together.  
" _Hm?_ "  
"How long have we been dating?"  
"Oh? Uhm… I-... I'm not sure to be honest with you."  
"Quite a few months, I'd say."  
" _Shit…_ That long already?"  
"Mhm."

Junmyeon looked out at the lake as he let out a breath, his thumb rubbing over the back of Yixing's hand. He suddenly felt so at peace, just knowing he and Yixing could maybe make this work.

"I've been thinking…"  
" _Oh?_ " Junmyeon asked as his gaze turned to look over at Yixing.  
"I honestly… Didn't know if I _could_ face you again… I-... I'm sorry to say that. But _seeing_ that… Y'know. It was scary. I just… Didn't know if I could handle that anymore. But… After thinking I decided I could. Or well… I wanted to. I don't want this to fail. I was scared and still am. But… But-... Well- I-... Uh. I love you, Junmyeon. I love you. And well, if _you_ are a wolf thing then well… I'll figure it out I guess because I want _you._ Not… Someone else." 

Junmyeon's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Yixing. His eyes were wide and it felt like his heart stopped all together. When he realized he was staring he at least blinked and closed his mouth before swallowing. "I- I love you too." He didn't know what else to say as he once again found himself staring at Yixing who previously looked scared. But now he seemed to relax once he got Junmyeon's response.

A million and one thoughts were racing through Junmyeon's mind. But suddenly, the wolf found itself hungry again and Junmyeon's mouth watered in response. Especially since Yixing's bare throat looked so tempting right now.

"Uh-..." started Junmyeon _intelligently_. "Yixing, I-." He was trying reign in his thoughts and temptations, but they refused to go ignored in this moment. "If you aren't comfortable… Please tell me. It won't hurt my feelings, okay? But I- uh… I really really want to kiss you right now." Junmyeon was met with silence and a flicker of fear in Yixing's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a wolf or because he knew Yixing hasn't even had his first kiss yet. This probably wasn't how the boy imagined it to go. So… If Junmyeon was turned down he would understand. But he was almost desperate to just _taste_ Yixing.

"I mean, I- uhm-"

Yixing let go of Junmyeon's hand and pulled it away from him. _Ah, too soon. Of course._

"I'm sorry, Yixing. That was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

Yixing didn't respond, only stared at him with those dark eyes. And then all too suddenly Yixing was leaning in and cupping Junmyeon's face with his now free hand. His eyes fell shut and he ever so gently pressed his lips against Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon was in shock as he sat there dumbly staring at Yixing's closed eyes. But where his brain failed, instinct took over.

His eyes closed as one of his hands pressed against Yixing's side to be able to _feel_ his heart rate rather than sense it. Yixing lightly jumped at the contact.

_Sorry._

Junmyeon felt as he if didn't have much to hide now, even if he did plan on limiting Yixing's exposure to his werewolf side for now. But Yixing pressed his lips against Junmyeon's a bit more before breaking the kiss, pulling away but remaining close enough to share breath. "No… It's okay. It's okay…" Yixing panted and lightly shook his head as if he had just run across this park. They hadn't even done that much. Or well, anything, really. 

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, yeah… I'm sure. I-..." Yixing paused as his fingers drummed against Junmyeon's cheek bone. "This is weird. But… I'm okay with this."  
"The kiss?"   
"No-, well, I mean. Yes. But… Whatever it is you do."

_This?_

A silent nod came from Yixing and Junmyeon just about devoured him whole right then and there as he crashed their lips together once more. Yixing indulged him for a few seconds before pulling away again. Although, Junmyeon did try and chase his lips for a moment before pulling away as well, causing Yixing to pull his hand away from Junmyeon's face.

"I can't explain it… It's scary. It's not normal and I feel like I shouldn't like it at all. It's freaky, to be honest. But… I think I do. It's like… I feel warmer, in a way. It makes me feel closer to you. And it's comforting because it's like you're all around me, but you're right here and- and…"

"I sound crazy, don't I?" Yixing asked with a nervous laugh as he looked down. But Junmyeon was still looking at him with predatory eyes.  
"You're not crazy."

Junmyeon's fingers lightly rubbed at Yixing's side and it was amazing to watch the young man shudder. The wolf inside of him wanted nothing more than to markup that pretty neck of Yixing's. Staking his claim over the young man. _Mine._

But that sheepish gaze that peeked up at Junmyeon settled his ravenous appetite some. "Yixing, we'll make this work. We will. I understand the whole wolf thing is scary. But we will deal with it at your pace. And I swear to you I'll try and be more considerate of you from now on. I want you to know how much I love you. And I want you to never have to question that. Okay?"

Yixing sniffled and rubbed his nose as if he had been crying but gave a short nod.

It was then that Junmyeon promptly stood, knowing that if he didn't distract himself he was going to want to kiss Yixing forever. "Well, we're in the park. Why don't we go for a walk?" He asked with a faint smile as he extended his hand out to Yixing. Yixing returned the smile as he accepted Junmyeon's silent offer to help him up.

And so, the pair dropped what they could about wolves and other horrible things in favor of simply taking a crisp stroll through the park. 

It felt good.

It felt normal.


	28. Kyungsoo

_… Hurts..._

Panting. Gasping.

_… Hurts!_

Kyungsoo dug his fingers into smooth skin, trying to grasp relief in the darkness of the bedroom.

The sharp, thick bones penetrating into his neck burned as though fire were being pushed back into his body. But it was the force at which the blood came out, quickly, without ease, straight into the mouth of a vampire, that made it burn so much worse.

When Kyungsoo squirmed, the jaws clamped harder.

“ _Hurts!_ ” Kyungsoo cried, this time aloud.

The movements on top of him stopped as quickly as the lactation against his neck did. Kyungsoo breathed hard, pushing the black tufts of hair that hovered just below and beside his face. When it began to move, his breath seized entirely.

Glowing, red eyes stared back at him.

Kyungsoo’s seen Kai’s red eyes before. He’s felt his bites many times over the last few weeks, but never had the wolf boy seen eyes that glowed like… Phantoms. The glowing strings of red that tailed every miniscule movement Kai made… It was as though he wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the master that was so gentle with Kyungsoo so many times before.

But master was thirsty.

A dark silence fell between them and the younger swallowed, feeling his blood still pour from his neck. It burned, but not as bad as when a vampire was sucking on it.

“… _Master?_ ” Kyungsoo bravely whispered, their mouths only inches away from each other.

Kai shifted, lifting his nearly naked body from atop Kyungsoo’s, and the blood-red sheets cascaded slowly off him.

Kyungsoo could see, even in the moonlit darkness, Kai was perfect. He never wanted to lose him. Master made him feel so wanted, as if they could live an eternity just like this.

But then Kai was shoving the butt of his palm into one of his eyes as though a terrible headache assaulted him. And suddenly he left the bed only for a rush of cold air to cover Kyungsoo’s bare chest.

The younger turned his head, watching Kai with looming anxiety.

“… I have to go,” Kai said, his voice harder than it normally was.

“… _Why?_ ” Kyungsoo’s legs started to rustle under the sheets, panic setting in at the thought of his master leaving him alone again.

“I’ll hurt you worse if I stay.” Kai was grabbing his cloak that so easily camouflaged him in the night.

Kyungsoo quickly sat upright, blood rushing out of his neck. “ _Don’t go! Plea-…_ ” His head felt light like a feather and his vision blurred. Then he collapsed backward onto the bed.

Out cold.


	29. Xiumin

Xiumin more or less was a man of his word. By the next morning he managed to finish up the tranquilizer. It was all thanks to Mr. Kim's blood work though. It was fascinating to see how his body reacted to such an invasive narcotic. The secondary blood results showed that his white count sky rocketed, seemingly as if he was fighting off a serious infection. That was something Xiumin hadn't expected from Mr. Kim. But it proves that the man definitely had a strong constitution. It also led to him strengthening the tranquilizer a little more than what he intended, considering a werewolf's constitution would leave Mr. Kim's in the dirt. And no one wanted an angry werewolf waking up sooner than intended.

Xiumin also ran some more... _Personal_ tests on Mr. Kim's blood. Namely checking for any _unsavory_ and contagious diseases he may be carrying. Since Mr. Kim did forgo the condoms and it was too soon for Xiumin to go get his own checkup... It was for Xiumin's own peace of mind since he did like to be meticulous with his sexual health. It was nice to know that Mr. Kim was clean.

That morning he sat in his lab as he tapped his finger on his desk as he looked at his computer screen. He emailed Mr. Kim's secretary first thing this morning to let him know he was going to be showing his face soon. Because quite frankly... Xiumin wanted Mr. Kim to clear his schedule and make time for him. He wanted Mr. Kim to be busy with him until lunch, _at least._

When his phone started to ring he reached over his table and answered it, not letting it ring more than once.

"Yes?"  
_Mr. Kim says he's ready for you to present your results. Wise to not keep him waiting._

Xiumin didn't even respond, he smirked as he hung up the phone and stood up out of his chair. He pocketed his cell phone in his black pants pocket and slipped the bottle of lube in his brown coat pocket, full well indicating what he was most concerned about. Then he grabbed a small vial and headed out his door and into the elevator.

As he stood in the elevator he couldn't help but to smirk to himself. Hm. Mr. Kim has definitely seen the _loving_ mark he was so kind to leave him by now. The man was going to be pissed more than likely. He could expect that much. But that didn't curb his excitement. If anything, that made him more excited.

Due to this, he chose to throw a brown coat over his chocolate hoodie. Considering the last time he had the pleasure of being under Mr. Kim in his office resulted in a large ligature mark around his neck. He would be prepared to hide any new marks he may get today. If he was so lucky anyways.

Once he got to the twenty-seventh floor the secretary notified Mr. Kim and the door was unlocked for him. _Hm._ He going to have work his way around that lock pretty soon. Cripple Mr. Kim's dramatic flair of having a door that he has to unlock.

"Mr. Kim," Xiumin was quick to greet the man with a proper bow and his smirk still on his face. It didn't help that when he saw the man it was clear he picked his fitted beige turtleneck to hide the mark Xiumin left him. Although, with his black rings, watch, slacks and leather shoes, he looked more like a model for _Highcut Magazine_ than a commissioner of a police force. 

Xiumin approached the man's desk so he could pass off the vial to him. There was liquid inside of it that was clear, but it had a light purple tint. "There's your werewolf tranquilizer. You have my full confidence that it'll subdue even the largest werewolf. Maybe for no longer than an hour and the more stubborn beasts may still have their eyes open and be _somewhat_ conscious. But they'll be rendered defenseless, unable to move."

"That version of the narcotic will absolutely kill any human, or even witch, however. It's mixed with Aconitum, or Wolf's bane, fittingly enough. Hunters of old would coat their arrow tips with it before going out. They could even paralyze whales with it, causing them to drown and they'd just bring their bodies to shore and eat like kings for months. If you're careful with the plant and mix it with the proper ingredients... You could paralyze werewolves. And here we are with this lovely tranquilizer."

Xiumin probably seemed a little _too_ smug over his success with this. But he was usually smug when it came to his work. "Crazy old bastards in China would eat tiny portions of the roots of the plant to stimulate their heart like meth would. Says it kept them young." This at least explained his familiarity with the plant. But his smug shit eating grin wasn't just in regards to his work. He expected his reward that he was promised.

But... He also was curious of any punishment Mr. Kim would have in mind.

This left him standing in front of Mr. Kim's desk with his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels... Ever eager.

"Well..." Mr. Kim grabbed the vial between his index finger and thumb, studying the purple-ish clear liquid inside it. "We will see just how well it works." 

One of Xiumin's eyebrows quirked up when Mr. Kim finally spoke up. Was that doubt he heard? But quickly enough Mr. Kim was showing him what stole his attention away from Xiumin as he stood up and turned his computer monitor around for him to see. So, his head cocked to the side as he looked at the screen.

_Huh._

It was a security feed in the interrogation rooms in the basement. A chair was broken, a table was flipped, and a teenager, male Caucasian, was pounding on the bullet-proof two-way mirror. He was a feral werewolf, stuck between the shape of man and monster.

It's been a while since he's seen a werewolf. Well... A werewolf like _this._ Hell, when was the last time he actually saw a werewolf in this form? Has it really been since China? Regardless, it was still a curious thing to Xiumin. Considering there were definitely _easier_ solutions to dealing with a hacked off werewolf. But Mr. Kim was a strange hunter, wasn't he? He actually cared about the lives of the supernatural which was an interesting concept. 

"William was found dead last week behind 461 Benson Avenue, with large canine bites to his abdomen, left arm, and windpipe," Mr. Kim began explaining while he walked around his desk and to his private closet. "We found traces of DNA that lead us to Terry… Whom you're watching right now."

Xiumin found himself focused on the security footage, wholly interested in observing the creature. He didn't care about whatever murder case Mr. Kim was going on about. But he was wondering if this werewolf was part of that feral pack he keeps hearing about from the other hunters.

Finally, he looked up from the computer monitor to look at Mr. Kim, catching him as soon as he began stripping his turtleneck off. Xiumin found himself licking his lips as if they dried out while he observed the man's strong physique. He was suddenly feeling very needy and he didn't give a damn about the werewolf problem Mr. Kim had one bit. Mr. Kim turned around and Xiumin's dilating pupils blatantly ran over his figure while his throat ran dry. Although... They hesitated for a split second on Mr. Kim's neck.

What a damn shame that he covered the hickey. 

"We found him this morning in an alley. He was fine until..." he checked his black Rolex, "seven minutes ago, when he started to shift and nearly killed my officers. He's been locked in with silver reinforcements waiting outside the interrogation room. The problem is..." Mr. Kim paused as he started putting his bare arms into the long sleeves of a literal chainmail shirt. "Someone's gotta go inside."

He rapidly tapped his finger on Mr. Kim's desk for a moment as he watched Mr. Kim slip on the chainmail. Sure, this werewolf would be a fine test subject. But he still felt like there were far easier ways to deal with his little problem. "You really need to invest in a tranq gun," Xiumin couldn't help but to comment, even if he was sure the hunters were bound to have some kind of tranquilizer rifles around here somewhere.

Chainmail or not, it was a risky move. Bones could be completely crushed and there was still the potential risk of turning. If the werewolf managed to get any saliva in an open wound, the infection could spread to Mr. Kim. Lucky for Mr. Kim, his tranquilizer acted quickly. But with a simple syringe, the man was still going to have to get close.

_Huh. And he thinks I'm reckless?_

Mr. Kim buttoned the front and, to Xiumin's dissatisfaction, put his beige turtleneck back on. Then he grabbed a syringe and returned for the vial. He looked down at Xiumin, nearly breathing down his face as though he had many more things to say but no time to do so.

"You better take good notes," he said, turning for the door.

Regardless, when Mr. Kim stood right in front of him, Xiumin's smirk returned. "Already am," he hummed, wondering exactly how long it was going to take for Mr. Kim to play hero. Well, regardless it should be a fun show to watch. So, without prompting Xiumin followed after Mr. Kim, shadowing close behind him as they exited the office. 

In the elevator Xiumin didn't try and hide it when he looked over at Mr. Kim, wondering how everything was going to play out. Not just with the werewolf. But if there was one little thing he could gleam from the silence the two shared in the elevator it was that Mr. Kim was certainly a man of focus. Which, was a touch frustrating when Xiumin wanted his attention. But there was nothing to be done about it right now. So, he tore his eyes away from that damn jawline and tried to focus on the doors of the elevator instead.

Once they stepped out into the basement there was a familiar face to Xiumin. Namely the man that did the honors of cuffing him and leading him to the cell he spent some time in. The man seemed surprised by his presence, which Xiumin didn't mind. 

"Why's he with you?"  
"He made me a toy and I want to play with it."  
"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim only scoffed.

Xiumin didn't even try and hide the low chuckle that came from him. _Oh,_ if only he knew exactly what the great Mr. Kim was really into. But he didn't mind keeping secrets to himself. 

"Right." The officer returned to the task at hand. "My investigation with Teenage Wolf's parents strongly suggests he wasn't present at the time of the murder."  
"We have a DNA match of Terry's blood on the body," Mr. Kim said as they approached the interrogation rooms.  
"Yes! Exactly! So, I thought you may want to look… You know, a little closer." The officer took the doorknob and opened, revealing the scene of seven other officers, guns drawn and waiting, staring at a young boy-beast smashing his fists against the two-way mirror. "A _lot_ closer."

Xiumin was silent as Mr. Kim and the officer went on about the case. Xiumin was here to observe, nothing else. So, he continued to follow slightly behind Mr. Kim. But when they could finally see the werewolf slamming his fists against the mirror Xiumin's attention immediately went to focus on it rather than anyone else in the room.

This was all so strange, wasn't it?

His hair on the back of his neck stood. His upbringing telling him that if you could see one of these that meant that you were about to kill it. 

"I want two officers at the exit and two at the entrance. When I count to three, open the door and when I step through, close it _immediately_. Lock it and don't open it unless I tell you to."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted back nearly in unison.

Then Mr. Kim turned to Xiumin with a hard look in his eyes. "Keep your eyes on the werewolf." 

Mr. Kim was turning around to face him made Xiumin tear his eyes off of the beast. " _Yes, sir,_ " he said quietly before Mr. Kim turned to go towards the door to the interrogation room. 

Mr. Kim transferred the contents from the vial to the syringe, planted the needle between his fingers, and stood against the door. He had his head turned with his three fingers up, watching the boy in rage, waiting for the perfect moment to enter the room. Then he counted to one, and within a blink of an eye, an officer opened the door, Mr. Kim flew inside, and the metal door was shut tight behind him.

Once Mr. Kim was inside Xiumin moved through the mess of officers to stand directly in front of the mirror.

One of his arms crossed across his midsection to hold onto his elbow of his other arm while he had the nail of his thumb between his teeth. He was invested in the bull fight that he was watching. And what was this? A touch of concern? Xiumin wrote it off as not wanting the man to die before his reward came. Although... This did make Xiumin all the more anxious for that time to come. Mr. Kim's testosterone was going to be pretty elevated after this encounter. He should expect a far rougher hand from the already sadistic man.

_Fun._

The werewolf lunged straight for Mr. Kim.

So, he ducked and let Terry's momentum bring his abdomen right to Mr. Kim's shoulders, where he pushed with an unsuspecting force that sent the enraged boy flying backward into the flipped table.

He roared, but it gave Mr. Kim enough time to tarry and find an opening with the werewolf's predictably angered movements.

They clashed again, but this time Mr. Kim used the momentum to slam and pin the wolf against the wall, quickly sinking the syringe into Terry's neck.

Before Xiumin knew it, the needle was sinking into the werewolf's neck and this was when he leaned his head a little closer to the mirror. Sure enough, the creature started to relax and sink into the floor.

"Bring in the machine. Quickly." Mr. Kim was speaking towards the two-way mirror as he stood above the sedated monster.

 _"Damn that man is insane."_  
" _Hm?_ " Xiumin was pulled out of his own thoughts by the familiar officer's voice as his arms dropped to his sides. 

He was standing next to Xiumin while they watched a sort of specialized dental doctor place an apparatus inside Terry's mouth. "But a fucking genius. Anyone would see the evidence and know Terry is guilty for murder. But Jaejoong? He gives even _feral_ werewolves the right to process due of law. Even the ones that try to bite him." He looked at Xiumin and smirked, "All he wanted was a damn X-Ray of his teeth."

Xiumin almost groaned when the man continued to speak to him. Then again, he didn't like the word _genius_ getting thrown around. Unless it was getting thrown at him, anyways. It tempted him to ask the officer about how his spouse was doing, if they enjoyed being cuffed by him just as much as he did. That should've been enough to get him to be quiet for the moment. But, he held himself back.

"If it was a feral that killed your victim they wouldn't have missed the opportunity to feed on the corpse." Xiumin knew feral werewolves. In Macau about ninety-five percent of the werewolves there were feral. They weren't lucky like they were here in Fallholt. There were no prey animals to sate their blood lust on. Just humans. The five percent that weren't feral were always walking a dangerously thin line.

But that didn't mean a feral werewolf didn't kill the victim. But that meant something worse if a feral werewolf did. The werewolf was interrupted. Best case meant there was a horrified witness hiding somewhere. Or there was a freshly turned werewolf out there. Or finally, there was a second body they've yet to find.

Not to mention, this was a kid. He still had growing to do. If they could prove the bites were too large for his mouth, simple redemption. The kid still wouldn't be out in the clear if he was proven innocent, however. He was feral. He'd have a long rehabilitation before being normal again. He wondered how responsible the parents were. If the boy was a natural werewolf then his parents let him become feral. It'd be understandable if they were clueless humans. But... Perhaps that was neither here nor there.

Xiumin was about to walk away from the officer when he saw Mr. Kim gesture for him. But the man leaned in close to him. "Guess he wants you to takes notes, techie," the officer said and leaned close to whisper, "Don't wake the wolfie. It might _bitechya._ "

It made Xiumin's eyebrows furrow. _Really?_ That wolf wasn't waking up anytime soon and Xiumin wasn't a child that was going to spook easy if it did. So, a smile came to his face. "Hm. Your spouse must be quite the masochist if they're into that demeaning personality of yours. Tell them I said hello. I'm sure we'd get along just fine." That was all he'd allow himself to say for now as he gave the man a wink before turning away from him. It was a shame too. The man would've been a fun one to play with. Because, quite frankly, he wasn't even close to Mr. Kim's level in Xiumin's eyes. Xiumin wouldn't mind seeing the man reduced to begging in front of him. But there were bigger fish to fry.

As if nothing happened Xiumin stepped into the interrogation room that looked more like a war zone. If he knew he'd be seeing immediate effects of the tranquilizer he would've brought what he needed to get blood samples. But for now, his eyes looked away from the beast and over at Mr. Kim. Curious if the man had any specific instructions for him. 

"I'm impressed with your work, Xiumin," the tall commissioner said with a half grin. "I'm sure you've already come up with ten different reasons why and how William died. So go ahead. Entertain me, Detective."

Mr. Kim crossed his arms and tilted his head; his eyes were sparkling with a sly smile. His sudden change in mood could've been the fact that Xiumin's serum worked so perfectly, or that he just gathered all the evidence he needed to prove a werewolf's innocence, or maybe he was high on adrenaline.

Whatever the case, Mr. Kim was giving Xiumin all his attention just to be entertained for a spare minute.

Praise was already coming from Mr. Kim and Xiumin practically basked in it. A genuine smile appeared on his lips. But it started to fade when Mr. Kim asked about the murder victim. It was quite obvious _how_ William died, wasn't it? The crushed windpipe should be his biggest clue there. But when Mr. Kim asked to be entertained Xiumin shrugged. 

Instead Xiumin closed the distance between the two, settling himself right in front of the werewolf and next to Mr. Kim. He crouched down to briefly run his hands through the brown fur of the werewolf, careful how he touched the wolf due to his silver rings. But he was fascinated. The things he could test with an unconscious beast like this...

Idly Xiumin's hands went to pick up one of the beast's massive fists to have a look over his claws. Clearly, he was more interested in studying the creature in front of him than solving Mr. Kim's mystery.

"Solving crimes is not in my job description, Mr. Kim," Xiumin told him while still judging how long and sharp the creature's claws were. He could feel a few heads turn from officers that were situated closer to the creature's mouth. But when Mr. Kim chuckled the others in the room seemed to relax some.

But a sigh came from Xiumin as he glanced up at Mr. Kim. "But how old was William? What's William's history? What's the situation with Terry's parents? Are they werewolves? And are they feral or not? And what was being asked of Terry before he turned?" He had a few running ideas as to _why_ William was killed. But too many questions first. None that he expected to be answered, or even wanted to be answered. He wasn't here to solve Mr. Kim's case for him.

His eyes settled back on Terry and he shook his head. "It's common knowledge that if you involve yourself with a supernatural the odds of getting killed by one sky rocket. Could be the very monster you befriend that kills you. Or another monster 'looking out' for that one you befriend. Maybe even just a jealous monster. William made a bad judgement call and got too close to Terry. Any other werewolf close to Terry could've taken offense to whatever their relationship was. Be it friendship or something more intimate."

A frown came to Xiumin's face. "But getting intimate with a feral creature is like playing chicken with a train anyways." Regardless, Xiumin was pretty certain it wasn't a random crime. The body hadn't been fed on. Why kill a human if you aren't going to eat them?

Xiumin pulled his phone out of his back pants pocket to take a reference photo of Terry's claws. Figuring that could come in handy when working on defensive material against something like Terry. Then he glanced at the time. "I'd say you have around thirty minutes before he starts stirring. Maybe more, but I wouldn't press my luck if I were you. Probably best to figure out what you want to do with him."

Xiumin pocketed his phone once again before lowering Terry's claw to the ground. Once again, he found himself idly feeling the brown fur. He knew his narcotic would work, but it was still incredible to see a creature like this so _still_. 

"They're not monsters." Mr. Kim was looking away from the man crouched below him, holding out his hand to grab a pair of thick, magnetized handcuffs an officer was giving him. "They're dangerous, but they're not monsters." He crouched down, eye-level with Xiumin, his gaze as serious as the grave. He turned his attention to Terry, who really did look like one and acted like one. 

Mr. Kim carefully leaned the boy forward, pushing those large wrists behind his back and activating the magnets to cuff even the strongest vampires, thanks to his little genius. As he returned his attention to the werewolf's neck where the needle sank in, he added sincerely, "It's their choices that make them monsters." His fingers felt for the spot.

Xiumin stood up to back away some from the creature, should he be in the way of anyone that needs to get closer. He didn't respond to Mr. Kim when he corrected him about _what_ the creatures were. It was best to remain silent on that. He'd let Mr. Kim hold his idealistic views. Xiumin was content to hang onto his cynical mindset. It'd keep him from being surprised at least.

"Ren, Kyle," Mr. Kim followed to his feet and the two officers already in the room immediately came to him. "Take Terry to cell three. Quickly."

The officers grabbed the boy underneath the armpits and lifted until, by position, the boy's body hung limp right in front of Xiumin.

And that's when it happened, within one breath.

The werewolf twitched, and his eyes snapped wide open, glossed over in an unconscious rage, and lunged out for Xiumin's throat with his rabid fangs. 

Xiumin was very much surprised when the werewolf's eyes opened. Then it was moving. Instinct took over Xiumin when he noted the direct path the beast was taking towards him.

" _Fuck._ "

So, one arm was held up in front of him while his other hand ducked under his coat behind him and towards the back belt loop of his pants. Best to get a crushed arm than a ripped-out throat, hm? Well, then he'd have the whole infected thing to deal with... But one step at a time.

Even more suddenly he was getting pushed back with such a force he was sent backwards into the mirror. When he was able to not focus on catching himself before he slammed into the mirror he realized Mr. Kim was standing there right in front of him. An angry werewolf trying desperately to crush his arm in its jaws. Rows of hard, sharp teeth trying to penetrate the metal underneath his sweater, bursting his veins and testing the strength of his radius and ulna forearm bones.

There was some yelling but Xiumin was stepping forward once again. His right hand grabbed Mr. Kim's free arm to use it to pull himself forward a slight bit faster and to slightly angle him to the side when he did so. His left hand already pulled the silver knife from its sheath. He was now solely operating on instinct. He knew if he sent his hunting knife up through the bottom of the werewolf's mouth it'd scream and let go of Mr. Kim.

Although, there was about a seventy-five percent chance that it would kill the werewolf due to the silver turning the blood septic before it'd cauterize the wound. And even if the boy did survive, that was a wound that'd never properly heal.

The wolf was out once again before Xiumin could even completely step alongside Mr. Kim.

The werewolf was getting pulled back and led out of the room once again, almost as if nothing happened. But Xiumin still had a firm grip on the silver knife in his hand, adrenaline racing through his veins. When Mr. Kim looked back at him he finally started to put the blade up.

" _... Forty-three… Minutes._ "

Those words felt like salt in a wound.

Xiumin managed to keep a werewolf wholly unconscious for forty minutes longer than anyone else, without killing the damn thing.

But it still wasn't good enough.

Suddenly his expression took on a sharper turn as he took a half closer to Mr. Kim, a scowl settling itself on his face. " _They,_ " he pointed at the werewolf that was almost out of the room, "are _monsters._ " Suddenly his finger was pointing between he Mr. Kim's as his narrowed eyes dug into Mr. Kim's. "But so are we."

A full second passed.

Xiumin's facial features started to soften as rationality came back to him. His once previously narrow eyes were now wider than usual as his pupils started to dilate. He swallowed before he took a full step backwards away from Mr. Kim, his eyes looking away from him. Almost anywhere except Mr. Kim.

"I-... I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean it. I take it back," Xiumin sounded like a child who called their friend an idiot for the first time. His hands started to get a tremor to them so he clasped them together behind his back to hide it. "I should be thanking you." Slowly Xiumin's eyes went back to Mr. Kim face to hesitantly meet his firm gaze.

Then his eyes went to Mr. Kim's arm, wondering how much damage he sustained. The arm of his shirt was in tatters and his arm was turning purple and swelling. "It's my fault you got hurt. I-..." There was a pause as Xiumin tried to figure out _what_ went wrong. One of his shaky hands went up to his face to rub it in thought. "Maybe I could increase the amount of Aconitum in the drug. Strengthen the paralytic agent." Xiumin wasn't exactly comfortable raising the levels of the Aconitum much higher, but if this young werewolf was able to wake up for this long... He'd have to.

His hand quickly retreated behind his back as he stared at the now exposed chainmail. Someone could have died. That someone could've been him. Or even Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim saw the standards Xiumin held over his head. It's what made him a genius, wasn't it? But it made him dangerously obsessive and desperately in need of… _anything._

"I'll do better next time, Mr. Kim. I promise-"

Just before Xiumin could finish, Mr. Kim stepped into his space, almost towering over him as Xiumin sharply inhaled. His shoulders tensed and his eyes focused on Mr. Kim's wounded arm when Mr. Kim's hand raised. But when Mr. Kim's fingers moved his bangs away from his face he looked back up at the man. He was able to meet his gaze, but he was still tense. But the tension slowly lessened as those fingertips moved down to the collar of Xiumin's coat. He looked up some, exposing his neck a slight bit as those fingertips went down his jawline.

"I'm very pleased with you, Xiumin."

The tension began to completely dissipate. Xiumin felt warm at Mr. Kim's simple touch. "Thank you, Mr. Kim," Xiumin's voice was barely above a whisper. Xiumin came to know that Mr. Kim wasn't a liar. So, he wasn't saying that to make him feel better.

Mr. Kim's good hand brushed out the wrinkles of his hoodie over Xiumin's chest, and his head leaned in to whisper, " _Very pleased._ "

But as soon as the doorknob turned, Mr. Kim stepped back and officers flew back in with medical equipment.

"Mr. Kim, sir, let us examine your wound."

Even as Mr. Kim was pulling back chills coated Xiumin's arms. Xiumin stepped backwards, further away from Mr. Kim. He pressed himself back against the glass of the mirror while he got out of everyone's way. But his eyes never left the man. Especially when he started to take off his sweater and the chainmail underneath it, a few of the women in the room inhaling. There were also comments on the tattoos normally hidden under his clothes. Xiumin's eyes tried to take in as much of his chest as he could. He didn't try and hide it. Mr. Kim may be in the closet, but Xiumin certainly wasn't. He may have to hide the affairs they've had, but he shouldn't have to hide his attraction to the man.

If anything, Mr. Kim may appreciate his eyes on him.

But when there was a small break between people moving around Mr. Kim that he was able to sneak a glance at Mr. Kim's arm. He let out a heavy breath when he saw the color of his arm and the swelling. There was no way he wasn't in real pain. He wondered what kind of muscle damage he sustained. All the while Xiumin was chewing on his bottom lip.

His mind was running a million miles per hour. He was worried about the pain Mr. Kim was feeling. He was still wondering what was going to be happening after this. He was also wondering if Mr. Kim would be another test subject... But perhaps that was a thought to be pushed away.

When Mr. Kim's arm began to get wrapped he finally looked back to Mr. Kim's torso. He had to stick his hands in the pockets of his coat, lest they decide to reach out for the man. He wanted to put his hands all over his boss. Hell, he found his mouth watering at the sight of him. The crowd around Mr. Kim shuffled some as they finished wrapping his arm, blocking his view of his body. So Xiumin looked up, finding Mr. Kim looking right at him.

He didn't realize he was still chewing on his bottom lip until now. Xiumin's eyebrows raised for a brief moment, wondering if Mr. Kim enjoyed the attention he gave his body. But Xiumin's eyes were looking over Mr. Kim's expression, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his. He didn't know if he'd ever know. But he didn't look like he was in pain, even if Xiumin knew he had to be. So... He still found himself wondering if anything was going to follow this. Or if the plans Xiumin originally made for today were cancelled. Maybe that'd depend on if Mr. Kim got a good lunch and some pain medication.

"Thank you," Mr. Kim told his team when the bandages were set, and a few bowed in reply. He looked at the people that worked under him and spoke sincerely, "Excellent work, everyone. We have what we need; you may continue with your primary cases."

So, when everyone finished tending to Mr. Kim they started to slowly funnel out of the interrogation room, getting back to work. Mr. Kim grabbed his sweater and slipped it back on, handing off his chainmail to someone for its return to his office.

Xiumin decided to linger as much as he could before approaching Mr. Kim once again. There were still people in the interrogation room, some taking the time to set the table and chair back up and clean up the broken pieces. "How... Are you feeling?" Xiumin asked Mr. Kim as he looked up at the man when he tuned to face the smaller.

He wet his lips as he seemed to be waiting. He wanted direction. If Mr. Kim didn't give him any he'd very reluctantly return to his lab and go from there. But he was hoping for _something._

Mr. Kim's eyes squeezed shut at the throbbing veins in his arm, and opened again with constricting pupils. He leaned in again so that the officers behind them wouldn't hear his whisper, "You don't… Happen to have any painkillers in your lab, would you?" And the way how Mr. Kim's sharp, copper eyes stared down into Xiumin, he was thinking of more than just painkillers he wanted.

Xiumin caught the way Mr. Kim's eyes shut. His lips pursed, realizing it was from pain. But Mr. Kim was opening his eyes and leaning in once more, causing Xiumin to hold his breath. Xiumin gave the man a bit of a wary look at his question. Unsure what Mr. Kim would do with the information later... Considering Xiumin had no need for stronger than over the counter pain medication. But he nodded.

With that he turned around to leave the interrogation room and head for his lab. All too aware of how close Mr. Kim was hovering behind him. 

Fingers quickly pressed the correct code into a keypad after they walked down the hallway. There was a beeping as the door unlocked. Xiumin pressed his whole body against the door as he slipped inside the lab, something he does without thought every day. It usually left little room to sneak in behind him. But after he stepped foot into the lab he forced the door open more with his hand to hold the door open some for Mr. Kim.

The last time the commissioner was here, he was ready to fire Xiumin. The clutter, the defacement of government property, the self-neglect… But since then, Mr. Kim learned much about his little genius. He thrived in chaos, even if it came at his own expense. And to Mr. Kim's surprise and satisfaction, it often, if not always, provided excellent results. Mr. Kim glanced up at a security camera he could see. Mr. Kim already knew they worked only when Xiumin wanted them to. He knew because security couldn't access surveillance, but Mr. Kim could from his office.

After Mr. Kim was inside the chaotic lab Xiumin walked over to where he clearly spent most of his time. His backpack sat underneath a desk that three computer monitors sat on. There were empty coffee cups stacked in a small tower next to one of the monitors, each cup having been written on in Chinese with a black sharpie. Xiumin reached down for his backpack and opened up the main pocket to fish down into an interior pocket. He wordlessly pulled out an orange prescription bottle that didn't have a label on it.

He turned back to Mr. Kim and walked over to him to pass the small bottle off. "Vicodin. Just keep it until you can get your own prescription. You need it more than me," he offered before turning away from Mr. Kim. Xiumin took his coat off to drape it over a chair. But he blatantly fished the bottle of lube out and sat it out on a table before he grabbed a sharpie and walked over to more lab equipment. He took his time to write down his own note to increase the levels of Aconitum in the tranquilizer.

 _Vicodin?_ Mr. Kim opened the lid and tipped two pills into the palm of his good hand. _Just how often do you use these analgesic drugs, Xiumin?_ Knowing his technician's rather… _Reckless_ personality, it would be no surprise if he was addicted to these opioids.

It was only after that that he finally turned to M. Kim to give him his undivided attention. He slowly made his approach as his mind continued to race from before. His eyes dipped down to Mr. Kim's torn sleeve before going back up to his eyes.

"I would be happy to distract you from the pain, Mr.-" 

But Mr. Kim would not let him finish, because his hands took hold of either side of Xiumin's face and his neck craned at an angle so his lips invaded Xiumin's instantly. Xiumin's eyes closed and so all his senses were focused on Mr. Kim. Nothing but him. 

It was not a gentle kiss, and it wasn't shy, either. It was bold, as though Mr. Kim had the confidence that Xiumin was all his. His jaw shoveled into the smaller man's mouth, tongue boldly claiming territory over the other. Slowly, their bodies were moving, with Mr. Kim pressing into Xiumin's until the man was sandwiched against a countertop and their groins were stressed against one another. 

Xiumin was forced backwards, taking quick steps in order to try and keep up with Mr. Kim and his long legs. He didn't want to get ran over, after all. His hands slammed back against the table he ran into as he tried to stabilize himself so he didn't completely fall backwards against it. It wasn't time for that. Not yet anyways.

And Mr. Kim's movements only became more possessive, burying his tongue inside Xiumin, shifting the direction of his shoveling jaw to keep the heated embrace ignited with sexual tension. He would not let Xiumin move free, even if it came at the price of flaring pain in his arm, something for which he would not be able to hide should it be touched in any way.

But he was going to eat Xiumin alive, starting from the mouth downward. 

Xiumin kept up with Mr. Kim's fast paced kiss, but just barely. Really, he could only let him have his way. Not that Xiumin minded that. But he wasn't that much of a fan feeling like his legs might lose circulation from being squished between the man and the table.

So, he pressed his hands on the table to lift himself up, with a groan due to the friction he caused. Mr. Kim grunting into Xiumin's mouth in turn. Then he sat himself back on the edge of the table, spreading his legs to let Mr. Kim settle himself between them. As if he had to spur the man on Xiumin's hands wrapped around Mr. Kim to his lower back before sliding down to his ass. His hands squeezed Mr. Kim's cheeks and pulled him closer.

Much to his own dismay he started to break the kiss, trying to pull away from Mr. Kim's grip as much as he could. But it was so he could pull his hands away from Mr. Kim to pull his hoodie up and off of himself.

Then there was shuffling and Xiumin's head tried to escape the grips that so unyielding held him in place. "Uh-uh," Mr. Kim denied, pulling at the man's fat, bottom lip like a piece of steak.

But Xiumin _continued_ to struggle, and then he heard the painful moan of _taking… Off…_ , and finally Mr. Kim's hands left and instead eagerly slipped themselves already under Xiumin's hoodie. They were impatient, already searching the crevices of the man's abs while Mr. Kim's lips possessively re-attached to the soft, tender muscle of Xiumin's neck. " _Hurry,_ " he growled, taking a mouthful of skin and trapping it between his watering teeth. This earned him such a pleasing groan from Xiumin.

Mr. Kim _only_ pulled back when the irritable obstruction of clothing was peeled off of Xiumin, and then Mr. Kim was _really_ consuming him, his naked chest, latching his lips and teeth and running his tongue over and over him. He was mad with lust, devouring the way Xiumin's chest shook against his lips with moans and pleasure and desperation. 

Xiumin shuttered when he felt Mr. Kim's hands exploring his body. He whimpered and groaned when Mr. Kim's teeth sank into him. But he loved every second of it. He loved the way Mr. Kim was rough with him, it only made him want more.

Xiumin's chest was rising and falling rather quickly as his heart pounded in his chest. "I want you, Mr. Kim," Xiumin breathed as one of his legs wrapped around Mr. Kim's waist, as if he was afraid the man would leave. " _Please._ " 

Suddenly Mr. Kim stopped, his hands still on Xiumin ribs, grabbing firmly but frozen in place. And Mr. Kim's head hung, staring straight at the explicitly unmistakable bulge between Xiumin's legs.

Xiumin tensed and shifted in Mr. Kim's grip, afraid he upset the man.

Slowly, his lustful, sharp eyes drug themselves upwards, burning over every muscle of Xiumin's torso until they locked onto the opposing eyes. Sweat already dripped down the side of his face, caused by arousal, physical pain, and adrenaline. Xiumin was unsure if he could hold the man's gaze. But he managed.

"Tell me how you want me," he whispered, fire burning in his eyes as if there would be a severe punishment should Xiumin somehow not obey him. 

Xiumin found himself letting out a soft moan at Mr. Kim's command. His mind clouded with lust. "Yes, sir," Xiumin spoke softly before he leaned in to kiss along Mr. Kim's jawline in his thought and desire.

Him laying back on the table would be the easiest position for them considering he was on the table already. But... If he could have Mr. Kim anyway he wanted him... Well, he wasn't going to skip out on that chance just for the sake of convenience. So, he continued to kiss along Mr. Kim's jawline until he got close to the man's ear. His own hands took to running up Mr. Kim's sweater to feel the hard muscle underneath.

"I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me until my voice is sore," he whispered in a low tone as his nails started to dig into Mr. Kim's chest, before they slowly started to drag down to his abs. A pained moan left Mr. Kim as his biceps twitched, they wanted to move forward and crush Xiumin. "I want your hand on my neck, keeping me still. I want you to pull me up by my hair and then wrap your hand around my throat, cutting off my air, while you tell me every dirty little thing on your mind."

Xiumin nipped at Mr. Kim's earlobe as his fingers reached Mr. Kim's abdominal muscles. His fingers took the time to explore them while they still could. "I also want you to call me 'kitten' again. And absolutely _ruin_ me, Mr. Kim."

"Then let's play, Kitten..." The taller man whispered into Xiumin's neck, his hands gripping too tightly to those naked, muscled ribs. He dragged his lips along the smaller man's nape, adding, "Let's play coarse and dirty and nasty..."

It was only then that Xiumin pulled back from Mr. Kim, unwrapping his one leg from around his waist and removing his hands from the man. He once again had to struggle against Mr. Kim's grip on his torso so he could lean back against the table to be able to reach across it for the bottle of lube. In the meantime, Mr. Kim was pulling his sweater off of him.

"Mr. Kim..." There was almost some hesitation in Xiumin's voice as he sat back up to meet the larger man's gaze. "If you want I could prepare myself for you. Give you a bit of a show. Since your arm... I don't know if you want to do it. But if you want I'll do it and you can tell me what to do while you watch?" With that question Xiumin opened the bottle of lube and sat it to the side of him while his other hand went to unbutton and unzip his pants.

He did prefer Mr. Kim, but if Mr. Kim didn't want to go through the prep work he'd help himself to it. Plus, him sitting here on the table would work in his favor. It'd be easier for him to prepare himself if he could lay back and there was the added benefit of Mr. Kim still being able to touch him all the while. So, while he waited on a response his thumbs hooked into his pants and black boxer briefs to shimmy himself out of them.

A smirk broke on Mr. Kim's face, scoffing like a boy whose masculinity was being tested. He placed both hands on either side of Xiumin on the table, trapping him, and hung his head at the erection between the man's legs, who started to undo the buttons and zipper of his pants.

There was a long, drawn-out silence, filled only with heavily-aroused breathing. Mr. Kim watched everything, quietly, with his bare biceps tight with straining desire.

Finally, when Xiumin's pants and boxers were off, Mr. Kim's dark head slowly came back up again.

The silence was long enough for Xiumin to be able to kick his shoes and socks off. He could even manage to get his pants and underwear off before Mr. Kim finally answered him. 

"... You've made me terribly restless," his voice was as dark as the look in his eyes. "But I will give you sixty seconds to give me a show." 

Shit, that wasn't much time at all. Xiumin would have to count in his head and wrap things up at about fifty-five seconds so he could slide off the table. Not to mention it'd take around five to ten seconds to even get things started up. _Mm._ He was going to be sore again after this. He knew he was. There was going to be no proper time for him stretch open. But there would be _just_ enough time to prevent any terrible pain. Probably. Luckily Xiumin didn't mind the burn.

"Then..." Mr. Kim's good hand went to grab the back of Xiumin hair, yanking it backward to admire the man's Adam's apple. This earned him a wince and sharp inhale of breath. But Xiumin didn't mind. This was the kind of pain he enjoyed. 

"I'll fuck the hell out of my kitten until he's nothing." 

Xiumin found himself letting out a strangled moan at Mr. Kim's words. That's exactly what he wanted. 

Mr. Kim forcefully let go of Xiumin's hair, reveling in the way Xiumin's head bobbed some as he hissed once again. Then he replanted his hands on either side of the man, and said, "Now."

Xiumin had reached for the bottle of lube and leaned back against the table as he coated three of his fingers with the cold slippery liquid. No time to worry about it being cold, was there?

Regardless, the first half of Xiumin's sixty seconds would be filled with swears and pants coming from his lips as he finally broke out into a sweat. Trying to adjust when he really didn't have time to.

Thankfully, he had some practice to fall back on. He knew his body and that'd play out to his advantage. That and quietly counting out loud so he didn't lose his time. So, the latter half of Xiumin's sixty seconds were mostly full of pained moans. He focused too much on himself at first, unable to focus his attention anywhere else. So, the last ten seconds he'd give himself before he hit those fifty-five seconds, he made sure to finally look up at Mr. Kim and make eye contact before he threw his head back against the table and arched his back with a rather drawn out moan.

If only he had more time to give Mr. Kim a more proper show.

But once he hit those fifty-five seconds his eyes would snap back open and he'd unhook his arm from underneath one of his legs before sitting back up. He moved to slide off the table in front of Mr. Kim, once more feeling squished between the table and the man. But that was better than being yanked off the table while he was still lost in himself, wasn't it? Well, he was probably going to get slammed down on the table, so he had that to look forward to anyways.

Xiumin decided it was best to turn around to face the table before he got forced around. But he wasn't going to bend over the table for Mr. Kim. No, it was his job to bend him over it. And he certainly was not disappointed when Mr. Kim's good hand pressed against his shoulder and slammed him down over the table.

\--

Mr. Kim ate him like a lion.

He gave Xiumin everything he wanted until those legs trembled like his cries.

He ate that up, too, leaving nothing. _Nothing._

Mr. Kim definitely wasn't lying when he said he'd fuck him until he was nothing.

Xiumin genuinely felt like nothing.

Well, his body felt _something._

Xiumin's legs were barely keeping him up at this point, they felt so weak. If he actually relied on them they'd probably be shaking like a newborn deer. Thankfully he was still bent over the table, and that's how he was supporting most of his weight.

Mr. Kim was coming down from his last climax, breathing like a horse after a marathon with his bare chest and face coated in layers of hard-earned sweat. He was bent over Xiumin, his hot breath hitting the younger's ear as his weight kept the weak man still and in place. As if Xiumin didn't want to be underneath him like this. His good hand pressed against the metal table to help him stand up straight so he could look down at his work, a man reduced to submission over a messy, messy table.

Xiumin was in a daze and so deep into subspace. But how long has it been? An hour? _Two?_ Probably closer to two.

There was going to be such a filthy mess to clean up in his lab after Mr. Kim left and he found his strength again. Considering he has sweat all over the table at this point. And that was the least of his worries.

A low groan came from Xiumin when he felt Mr. Kim move from directly behind him. Sure enough, his throat hurt once again. He'd have a sore voice after this, just like he wanted. But right now, he still only wanted Mr. Kim. Hell, he was worn down and already aching and sensitive. But if Mr. Kim wanted to continue their affair for another hour, Xiumin wouldn't be caught complaining.

But Xiumin still felt used and filthy, not that he minded.

With another groan he finally pushed himself up off the table, still putting most of his weight on his hands. He felt cold and clammy. Did he have towels here in his lab...? Probably not. Mm, maybe he stored one in his backpack for the wash up later. Considering there were locker rooms in this building fitted with showers. The cheap ones, not like what was hidden away in Mr. Kim's office. But Xiumin couldn't even remember what he had done this morning at this point in time.

There was only one thing he could think of right now.

" _Mr. Kim...?_ " Xiumin asked for him with a rough shaky voice while he tried to find his balance on legs that didn't feel like working right now. But he managed to turn around so he could lean back against the table, despite the slight burning sensation in the lower half of his body. His hair was matted against his face and fresh bruises were around his neck and shoulders.

He glanced around the lab at the clothes strewn about. He needed to get dressed at some point. But first he needed to get at least a little cleaned up so his clothes wouldn't immediately reek once he put them on. Xiumin found himself more concerned about something else though. His eyes found Mr. Kim again, afraid he'd leave too soon. Afraid he wouldn't get the aftercare he so desperately needed.

The problem with the lack of werewolf pheromones meant Xiumin was thinking clearly, or relatively clearly. It left him more desperate than the other two times the two had sex together. It probably showed in his slightly wider eyes and the light tremor in his hands. This kind of play wasn't something that could forgo aftercare. Xiumin's casual affairs were not this intensive. None of them left him or his partner in this position. So, he was free to leave immediately afterwards. And he was always quick to take his leave.

Xiumin didn't want Mr. Kim to do the same. Not just yet. It's why he was scared to walk away to go find a towel or something to clean up with. He didn't want to turn around to the sound of the door opening and Mr. Kim leaving without a word. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Mr. Kim was suddenly saying, as sure as his arms reaching out for Xiumin were. He hooked his hands into his armpits and slowly helped his tired kitten sit on the messy floor. Not without pain coursing through Mr. Kim's forearm, however. But Xiumin was in no shape to stand right now. When Mr. Kim helped Xiumin down to the floor he winced and gave a slight hiss due to the shift of his weight to his hindquarters. 

He felt better knowing Mr. Kim wasn't leaving, but the clammy feeling still left him shaking. His eyes shut for the while that Mr. Kim wasn't around him, looking for a towel. He was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. His body almost demanded rest.

His eyes slowly opened when he heard Mr. Kim approach. But they shut once more when the man tried to dry the sweat out of his hair with the towel and his face. "You're so sexy." Xiumin opened his eyes as a weak smile appeared on his face, finally not feeling so cold. "I could fuck you again right now."  
" _I could-_ "  
"But you've satisfied me enough. Let's get some clothes on you and shower up in my office."

Xiumin would've eagerly offered himself up again if Mr. Kim hadn't cut him off. But when the towel rubbed between his legs he lightly flinched, indicating he was still sensitive. His body had its limits, even if he refused to acknowledge them more often than not.

But then Mr. Kim helped him get dressed. Standing up after Mr. Kim was cleaned up and dressed earned him another wince. But he was thankful that he could lean into Mr. Kim since the older man threw Xiumin's arm over his shoulders... He had a bit of a limp to him that he'd probably have until the soreness lessened in a few hours.

He was so eager for Mr. Kim's shower, even if he wasn't so excited to stand up for a while. But in the elevator Xiumin unashamedly leaned against Mr. Kim's body. His eyes closed again as his head leaned into his shoulder, focusing on Mr. Kim's breathing and his scent, even if the man mostly reeked of sex. Xiumin didn't mind. It was soothing nonetheless. Mr. Kim's head did turn away, but he allowed the closeness.

The elevator dinged and open, revealing that Mr. Kim's secretary was indeed gone. So, he hauled Xiumin across the foyer, unlocked his door and helped him into his office's master bathroom.

When it came time for them to strip Xiumin glanced at Mr. Kim's torn sleeve, finally remembering that Mr. Kim had been mauled by a werewolf this morning. How had he forgotten about that? It was then that Xiumin tried to do as much for himself as he could when it came to stripping so that Mr. Kim didn't strain himself either. His hoodie was easy enough to take off himself. But his pants and underwear meant he'd be bending some which was stiff and not the best feeling in the world. 

Mr. Kim had only left Xiumin's company to grab some towels and when he came back he found the young man struggling to get out of his pants and underwear. He tisked as he set the towels to the side, grabbing Xiumin's arms from doing any more work and did the rest for him. "I'll do this," he whispered, taking off Xiumin's pants and underwear and throwing them into a corner. Then he turned, pressing buttons outside his shower that regulated temperature and pressure of the rainfall showerheads. He even turned on the LED lights, something soothing for his kitten to watch while he cleaned.

"It's ready for you," Mr. Kim said, opening the wide, glass doors to the black marbled walk-in shower. Xiumin entered the shower without any further encouragements. 

So, while Xiumin stood under the rain-simulated showerhead, Mr. Kim turned his back and peeled off his own soiled clothes. He stared at the holes in his sweater, an expensive one, and sighed. _Damn ferals._ There went another designer piece.

The bandages came undone to reveal the black and purple splotches of a big canine bite, and the swelling hadn't gotten much better since his… Last activities stimulated so much blood flow. But he wondered just how much worse it'd hurt if he didn't take painkillers.

He turned around, checking on Xiumin, whose naked body slowly faded behind the fog growing on the glass walls. His kitten was staring straight at the LEDs, still, and wet. But not clean.

Xiumin was zoned out to the point that he didn't notice Mr. Kim entering the shower. Nor did he notice this was the first time the man was fully nude in front of him. His mind was elsewhere. And it felt like his soreness was melting off of his muscles. So what attention he had left was focused on his relief.

He only noticed the man's presence when those hands gripped onto his hips. He blinked once he felt Mr. Kim behind him, a short hum coming from him as his head lightly turned to acknowledge the man. Mr. Kim leaned forward just enough to observe the condition of the front of Xiumin's body, finding the redness between his legs. "Mm," Mr. Kim feathered his lips against the man's nape. 

"You'll break if I play with it again." Then he kissed the soaking skin once softly, and again with more vigor, until maybe he intended to leave another bruise.

Xiumin started to respond, but Mr. Kim's lips proved quite the distraction. A rough moan left him from the work Mr. Kim was doing on his neck once again. He wanted another mark. He wanted it. " _Mr. Kim…_ "

His head leaned forward to allow Mr. Kim to kiss his neck more easily. The water was starting run more into his face because of this, but Xiumin didn't care. " _You could use me again,_ " his voice was quiet and still rough around the edges, but he meant his words. Sure, he still would need a few more minutes, maybe ten, before his own body wouldn't be so sensitive. But this wasn't about him.

Mr. Kim's lips stopped. He was listening.

"I want to please you, Mr. Kim... Oral is always an option." If Mr. Kim was so concerned about the sensitivity of his manhood, well... There was always a work around. There was always a way he could pleasure the man.

Mr. Kim's lips pulled away from the wet skin, suddenly looking into the eyes of his submissive kitten with surprise.

Xiumin didn't want to, but reluctantly he looked up and turned his head so he could see Mr. Kim's face. His fingers on his right hand reached over to his left hip to press against Mr. Kim's hand, not really to feel it. More so to ask the man for permission to turn around. "I could even use my hands." If it wasn't for the fact that Xiumin had been physically worn down from the last two hours one may be able to even assume the man was an incubus due to his sexual appetite. It never tired.

Mr. Kim smirked, a young chuckle bouncing from his wet lips. "I can take care of myself," he said, but his grip tightened on the smaller man's hips. 

When Mr. Kim's hands grew tighter on Xiumin's hips his heart rate started to climb again. Even if Mr. Kim chuckled and said some reassurances that made it seem as if he was uninterested, Xiumin disbelieved that simply from the man's grip. He was pretty certain he'd have Mr. Kim's hands bruised onto his hips since earlier into their affair Mr. Kim held a much firmer grip onto them. Almost crushing at one point.

"Please, Mr. Kim?"  
"It seems I haven't done my job well enough," Mr. Kim's voice was low and prowling, his demeanor changing like a switch just as it had in the laboratory some two hours ago.

Xiumin was getting turned around and forced backwards. All the while he seemed to shrink under Mr. Kim's lustful gaze. Once his back was pressed against the walls of the shower Xiumin let out a bit of a groan. His sensitivity coming back to bite him in the ass with Mr. Kim pressed up against him. But he wouldn't complain.

Mr. Kim was aroused again, and Xiumin could see it. He could _feel_ it, because now Mr. Kim had him pinned into the corner of the shower, hands still on his hips, which were pressed against his own. It was sinfully delicious, and if Xiumin was not done being used, he'd work him until he cried with submissive pleasure.

Mr. Kim's hands started to travel the man's body again, this time trailing upward, massaging his chest and shoulders, until he was forcing him to slide down to his knees, there in the corner of the shower.

Xiumin's hands pressed against the walls as he worked his way down onto his knees. It wasn't so bad down here, he didn't feel like all his weight was on his rear. But if he was claustrophobic he really would've started feeling the panic set in right about now. Considering once he was settled on his knees he had nothing but walls and the now intimidatingly tall Mr. Kim around him. There was nowhere to go.

Not that Xiumin wanted to be anywhere else.

His eyes stared straight ahead at Mr. Kim's arousal, almost afraid of looking up and feeling the crushing weight of his gaze. Mr. Kim ran his fingers through Xiumin's soaking wet hair, spurring his kitten on. So, Xiumin let out a slight hum of approval as his eyes closed to the touch. But he knew what those fingers were trying to get him to do. So his eyes didn't remain closed for long.

"Quickly. I won't be gentle for much longer." 

Now there was a sentence Xiumin believed.

One of his hands went out to rest itself against Mr. Kim's muscular thigh, to help keep his balance. But then after a quick glance up to Mr. Kim's face he'd help himself to pleasing the man.

The older allowed Xiumin to do as he pleased. For a time. But as he stated previously, his grip on Xiumin's hair and his movements became unforgiving and harsh. By the time the man released again Xiumin had tears in his eyes and was coughing as he tried to catch his breath there on the shower floor.

Xiumin didn't care.

He just wanted to please Mr. Kim. 

His chest heaved as he looked down at the shower floor and Mr. Kim's feet. Xiumin coughed once again as he tried to completely catch his breath while his hands and knees helped keep him up. He could hear the pleased sigh come from Mr. Kim above him. 

Mr. Kim crouched down and his hand cupped Xiumin's chin, firmly forcing him to meet his gaze. "You did well for me, Kitten. Let's get you cleaned up." Xiumin gave a weak smile at the praise before Mr. Kim started to pick him up off the floor, small groans of pain coming from both of them.

With a hand holding onto Xiumin's opposing hip Mr. Kim led the younger back to stand under the shower head. Mr. Kim proceeded to lather his kitten's body since he was too far gone to take care of himself. But he enjoyed the way Xiumin leaned into his touches. 

But when Xiumin was finally clean Mr. Kim's attention went to himself. He was slower than usual in bathing himself due to his injured arm, but eventually he was able to wrap up and turn off the shower. He gestured for Xiumin to exit and Xiumin did as instructed. 

The navy towels wear grabbed and one was being wrapped around Mr. Kim's waist before he turned to Xiumin to help dry him off. He didn't miss the way the man tensed when he gently ran the towel between his legs. Once the man was more or less dry he wrapped the towel around the other's man waist. Another towel was grabbed to dry their hair some, and even with damp hair Xiumin looked so much like a lost little kitten in the rain. 

But unfortunately, he had to tend to wrapping his arm again.

Mr. Kim took a seat as he grabbed fresh bandages and took a moment to examine his arm. It was continuing to swell, which was no surprise. But that meant it was going to hurt even more to wrap it, and it was already going to be awkward enough doing so with one hand.

"... Can I help, Mr. Kim…?"

He looked up at the meek voice as Xiumin looked between Mr. Kim's arm and the bandages. Mr. Kim had a mind to turn him down, but Xiumin was experienced in much. It wouldn't be far-fetched to assume Xiumin knew how to properly wrap an arm. So, he gave a curt nod and held his arm out. "Sure."

Xiumin hesitantly stepped up towards Mr. Kim, his eyes constantly avoiding the man's gaze and his head was held lower than usual. When the submissive man grabbed the bandages with one hand and Mr. Kim's wrist with another he paused. His eyes shot up to Mr. Kim's for a brief moment. "I-... I'm sorry if it hurts."  
"I'll be fine."

The younger gave a soft nod before he began to properly wrap Mr. Kim's arm. He could feel the man's muscles flexing and he could hear him sharply inhale as he tightly wrapped his arm to hopefully keep some of the swelling down. He knew it hurt. But even in subspace he was going to wrap Mr. Kim's correctly, rather than trying to coddle the man. It wouldn't help his health. But once he was done it appeared that a professional had wrapped Mr. Kim's arm. 

When Xiumin was a child, his family didn't often go to hospitals. He had to learn skills like this early on.

Mr. Kim stood and ran a finger along Xiumin's jawline. Xiumin tilted his head back and let out a rough hum. "Such a good boy for me," Mr. Kim's husky voice made Xiumin's knees all the weaker. "Let's get you dressed."

\---

Xiumin was ushered out of the bathroom and then was gestured to sit on the leather couch in Mr. Kim's office. So, he quickly shuffled over and sat on the end of the couch. He was looking at his hands as they rubbed together. 

Mr. Kim finally checked the time with a sigh. It was two in the afternoon. They were well past lunch, but they shouldn't skip it. So, he sat himself down next to his kitten and crossed his legs as his fingers worked to neatly arrange Xiumin's hair.

"What would you like for a late lunch?"  
"I-... I don't know, Mr. Kim."  
"Hm."

Mr. Kim looked at his phone to try and decide on something for the two before he looked back at Xiumin.

The smaller man was still anxiously rubbing his hands together. He found the behavior curious as he tilted his head to the side. "Tell me what's on your mind." 

Immediately Xiumin's shoulders slouched and his hands gripped onto each other more tightly as his eyes remained trained on them. There was a silence from him as the young man shifted, suddenly realizing that between the arm of the couch and Mr. Kim, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Mr. Kim, I-..."

More silence came, but Mr. Kim was content to wait. He knew Xiumin would freely give him the answer.

"I-... I was thinking…"  
"Mhm," Mr. Kim nodded slightly to try and urge the man on. What had his kitten so flustered?  
"I… I would really like it if you were…" Xiumin once again stopped and Mr. Kim's eyes narrowed. What on earth was he getting at? "If you were my dom."

The words that fell out of Xiumin's mouth immediately caused a shift in Mr. Kim. His hand left Xiumin's hair and gently grabbed his jaw to guide it to actually look him in the eye. Xiumin could see his eyes get darker and his expression seemed sharper.

"If you don't want to be… That's okay. I just-..." Xiumin stopped himself right there. He wanted security out of these affairs. If the man agreed to be his dominant figure, then he would be accepting responsibility for Xiumin. This meant Xiumin's condition in the way of their affair would be Mr. Kim's responsibility. If he failed to provide aftercare or if Xiumin got hurt, the man would have to accept that his actions caused any consequences. That he failed Xiumin. But Xiumin only wanted that if the man agreed to it.

The older was quick to lean in and smash his lips against Xiumin's, almost intent on devouring him all over again. As per usual, Xiumin was happy to let the man have his way. But Mr. Kim didn't allow himself long. He soon was breaking the heated kiss as he continued to hold Xiumin's jaw so he could observe the man. His long index finger was running across his jawline, making Xiumin melt at the attention.

"No one else is to touch you like I do. Is that understood?" The commissioner's voice was soft, yet firm. It left no wiggle room for "maybe's" or "we'll see's."  
Regardless, Xiumin nodded in confirmation. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy~" Mr. Kim chuckled as he genuinely smiled down at the smaller. "We will have to have a long conversation later about what is acceptable and what is not. But for now, let's focus on ordering lunch. Hm?"

As if on cue Xiumin's stomach growled while he was fervently nodding. This drew another boyish laugh from the older and a bright smile appeared on Xiumin's face, genuinely happy for what has become of this. Although, he was sad when Mr. Kim pulled his hand away from his jaw, but he understood he needed to focus on figuring out lunch for them. 

\---

Xiumin remained in Mr. Kim's office for the duration of the day. Many would assume that they were working together over the accident that happened this morning. But they failed to realize that the pair already seemed to iron out those kinks. They were focused on the more… _Internal_ ones.

Mr. Kim had a large notepad in his lap as the pair went over _everything._ Every little kink they could think of, scenes, positions, you name it. At first Mr. Kim was concerned that Xiumin was still too deep into subspace since he didn't disagree with anything. Meanwhile there were quite a few things Mr. Kim was picky about. Some things he loved, but only if he wasn't on the receiving end, and vice versa. But when he'd ask Xiumin about something, the young man would nod and insist he was fine with it.

Finally, Mr. Kim sighed as he sat the pen down to look at Xiumin. "Xiumin, I need you to be honest with me. This won't work if you say you're comfortable with something you're really not."

This flustered the younger who actually started to blush as he shook his head. "I'm being honest, Mr. Kim."  
" _Really?_ "  
"Yes, sir." Xiumin's eyebrows furrowed as his unusually soft eyes looked up at Mr. Kim. The older gave him a sidelong look as if he didn't believe him. "I-… Much don't spook me…" He tried to explain before he looked down at his lap, suddenly very self-conscious of his own tastes. 

A soft breath came from Mr. Kim before he shoveled his fingers into Xiumin's dark hair. "I believe you."  
"Do you?" Xiumin asked as he looked back up at the man, a bit of a frown on his face.  
"Mhm. I do. Let's continue on, hm?" At this Xiumin's frown disappeared as he nodded with a hint of excitement.  
"Yes, sir."

Eventually, they started getting into a few things that Xiumin admitted he wasn't keen on or that he outright disagreed with. This earned him a scratch on the back of his head from Mr. Kim, a happy hum coming from him over the physical affection. 

"Have we covered everything?"  
"Hmm…" Xiumin thought for a moment before his eyes suddenly opened up as he started to fish through the pockets of his hoodie. This earned him a curious look from Mr. Kim. Suddenly he was pulled out his keys and started struggling to remove one of the keys. Eventually he was passing off a key to the man, who took it with a raised brow.

"I want you to have it, if you know… We're gonna do this right."  
"What is it to exactly?"  
"Oh, uh… It's my spare apartment key. You're free to use it whenever you like, Mr. Kim."  
"Whenever?"  
"Mm."

It was then that Mr. Kim quickly wrote down a few more scenes for Xiumin to approve after he pocketed the key. He smirked to himself when Xiumin approved every single one.

What followed this came rules. Mr. Kim did not have many rules in place for Xiumin at the moment, it was made clear that some would be added if it was necessary. But ultimately it seemed as if he wanted Xiumin to have autonomy, more or less. He wanted to see just how well Xiumin could behave without explicitly being told to. But it was made clear Xiumin was to end any other affairs he may have with others. It was already obvious that Mr. Kim didn't like to share. But so long as Xiumin was getting ample attention from the man, he wouldn't dare complain or stray. And the public wasn't to know about their affair, which once again, was fine by Xiumin.

The last thing to establish was safe words. The traffic light system was deemed the easiest to remember in the heat of the moment. But if Xiumin couldn't speak then snapping his fingers would serve as a safe word.

When they finally exhausted everything they could think of, Mr. Kim handed off the notepad to Xiumin to look over and double check. When he found it satisfactory, he signed it as if it were a contract. This earned him a soft chuckle from Mr. Kim, he found the gesture endearing. So, when it was his turn to look it over, he at least initialed next to Xiumin's name. And then Mr. Kim was standing up to go to his printer and proceeded to make a copy of the pages they created together. When he was finished he unlocked one of his desk drawers to securely tuck away the copies, making a mental note to take the pages home to put in his personal safe later. Then he passed off the originals to Xiumin. Just so the pair each had their own copy for the sake of security.

When Mr. Kim sat back down he smoothed out a wrinkle in Xiumin's hoodie. "We may have to see about getting you better clothes than _whatever_ it is you often choose to wear."

Xiumin shifted his sore body on the couch as he looked down with a bit of a smile. While he did like his wardrobe, he did like getting spoiled just as much.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim."

Unfortunately, a phone call Mr. Kim received interrupted the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warning, there are only two chapters left, probably only giving you around 25-30ish mins in reading time all together. So enjoy this 50ish min reading time chapter while you can lol


	30. Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo woke up to darkness. Cold, unforgiving darkness. His body ached, but his neck burned worse. When he moved, the velvet sheets peeled off the dried blood plastered heavily along his neck and shoulders.

Then he remembered.

“… _M-Master…?_ ” He whispered, feeling the bed for any part of Kai’s body. But he felt nothing. His heart began to pound. “ _Master?_ ” He slowly rose, immediately adjusting to the blackness and finding no one. Not even a pair of glowing red circles. Suddenly the dark felt so tangible, closing in on him like hungry demons.

What worse, was that he felt they were there to remind him he was one, too. A hungry demon.

Tears pricked at Kyungsoo’s irises, those yellow spheres beginning to glow in the onslaught of rising anxiety. “ _Master!_ ” He shouted, but was answered with nothing. He threw himself out of the bed and ran into the living area. “ _Master! Master!_ ” But he met the same enclosing darkness. He turned left and right, opening every door in his home. Until he came to the door Kai strictly said to never open.

But he had to, if Kai was inside.

Slowly, he reached for the knob and pushed.

But it was already opened.

Kyungsoo held his breath and inched forward to quietly look inside, shoving the blurs from his eyes so he could see if Kai was in the dark room. But instead he found something familiar. A sort of shrine, but with a picture and incense of someone, sitting on a big wooden seat.

He picked it up, staring at a beautiful woman. Her chocolate hair cascaded over her shoulders, with big, brown eyes smiling as softly as her smile. This is what beautiful had to mean, didn’t it?

But he set the frame down and got on his knees in front of her. She must be important to Kai.

“ _Please…_ ” He whispered, the blur coming back to him, “ _Can you tell me where Master went?_ ” His lips quivered when she gave no reply. He looked around the dark room. “ _Please…_ ”

But she still didn’t answer.

So he broke into tears, sobbing for Master.


	31. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology in advance for the breaking to be so weird in this chapter compared to the others.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This chapter was a high-key pain in my ass to post since ao3 wanted to eat it every single time I tried to post it so this is the only way I could make it work~~

“Leeteuk, we-“

A heavy sigh drew from the vampire that was sitting in his favorite seat in this building.

His throne.

“Please do tell me it is important. As you can see I am quite busy.” Leeteuk gestured to the mass of others around him in the large room, the throne room. But all of them were vampires. _His_ vampires. This was his clan. And it was massive compared to most. There were easily two hundred vampires in this room, if not more. But because Leeteuk has been smart about controlling his flock, there has always been more than enough humans within the city to feed he and his own. He did not tolerate violent, messy and gratuitous killers. They wasted precious blood, drew attention and caused problems.

Much like the other sire in _his_ city.

“Trust me. You’re going to enjoy this one.” The lean vampire said with a grin before giving a sharp whistle.

With a raised brow Leeteuk watched the large double doors open on the other side of the room. There were a handful of his vampires beyond on it. But what they were clutching onto did peak his curiosity.

As well as the curiosity of all the other vampires in the room. The younger vampires’ eyes immediately turning a brilliant shade of red.

A dark headed boy was being hauled into the room. The vampires crowding the front of the throne room backed up enough for him to be pulled towards the throne. It was then that Leeteuk could finally smell the werewolf over the other vampires in the room.

A few fledglings were locked onto the boy and one even took a step closer. The nutrition rich blood under his skin being far too tempting.

So, Leeteuk gave a snap of his fingers.

Everyone in the room stopped to look at him with wide eyes.

“No one else is to touch this young man.”

Like whipped dogs the fledglings all looked down before stepping away from the werewolf. _Ah,_ as much at Leeteuk disliked fledglings, they did have their own satisfaction to them. For they _always_ obeyed their sire.

When the boy was being held in front of Leeteuk he could finally see those teary yellow eyes.

_Curious._

But what was more curious still was what he reeked of.

_No…_

It was _who_ he reeked of.

So, the opposing sire got himself a pet. What a way to start his own clan.

Leeteuk disapproved.

But a kind smile appeared on his face as he shooed the vampires holding onto the wolf boy. “Let go of him. He’s not some wild animal, is he?”

They let go.

“Tell me, what’s your name?”

The boy still never moved, his golden gaze still drilling into the ground. Finally, Leeteuk leaned forward in his throne as he studied the young man.

“Where’s Kai at?” He asked with his typical disarming smile.

_That_ got the boy’s attention.

Those misty eyes finally looked up at Leeteuk as he sniffled. “You-…” He stopped to look around at all the eyes trained on him before he looked back at Leeteuk. “… Know Master…?”

“I do.”

“… Can’t find him...”

_Ah, how charming._ Leeteuk thought as he leaned back in his seat. He always did like werewolf pets. They were always so loyal, until their death. And _oh,_ how their blood sustained them. But it has been over a century since Leeteuk has had his own pet.

“I could help you.” As Leeteuk spoke in his charming fashion. His eyes slowly took on that crimson glow as he easily held those yellow eyes.

“You-… You could…?”

“Mhm. I could bring Kai here to you. But… I do need your help. So… If you help me out, I’ll bring Kai here. How does that sound?”

It was easy to see the way the boy shifted and twitched. He wanted to turn and look around him, at the hungry eyes watching him. But Leeteuk had him enchanted. The prospect of finding his owner definitely helped.

“… Okay.”

“Perfect. I’ll give my people a call and we will find Kai and have him here within a few hours. But after I give the call you’ll help me out, yes?”

“Mm…”

“Fantastic.”

Leeteuk picked his cellphone up that was resting on the arm rest of his throne and went through his contact list. _Technology._ Wasn’t it grand? Eventually he put the phone to his ear.

_What do you want, Leeteuk???_ The voice on the other line seethed.

“ _Ah,_ Mr. Kim. So nice to hear your voice again. Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a translator with you?”

_Excuse me?_

“Trust me on this Mr. Kim. You do not want to miss the opportunity I’m about to present to you.” Leeteuk observed the anxious boy in front of him as he waited for Jaejoong to respond.

“Do you speak Mandarin?”

“Mm. I do. _I just wonder if our little pup here does._ ” Leeteuk responded, making the switch to the other language as he observed the werewolf boy. The werewolf boy showed no sign of comprehension.

_Give me a second._

The phone was clearly put on speaker and there was some urging from Jaejoong and a more meager voice agreeing to being the translator. There was a mention of a name from Jaejoong, Xiumin.

“ _You’re the pet, aren’t you?_ ”

There was silence on the other end of the line, bringing a smile to Leeteuk’s face.

“ _Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me._ ”

_Mr. Kim wants to know what this is about._ The other man on the phone, this Xiumin, pressed with a slightly firmer voice.

“ _Of course. I’m sure Mr. Kim is aware of the butcher we have running around this city. Well, inform him that the butcher’s pet werewolf just ended up on my doorstep. So… I suggest that Mr. Kim gets himself a good team together as soon as possible and bring them here. Because the butcher is about to pay a visit. I’m going to make sure of it. Mr. Kim will not get this opportunity ever again._ ”

After that Leeteuk hung up the phone only to make one more call. A call to another leader within the city. After that phone call he turned to look at the boy with his full attention.

His finger tapped on the on the arm rest as he considered his options.

“I’ve called a friend to help us find Kai.” Leeteuk informed Kyungsoo before he turned his head to a few other vampires. “Why don’t we open those windows? Give us a bit of air.” With a nod the other vampires opened the large windows behind Leeteuk’s throne. “Make yourself comfortable, pup. We have a few minutes to kill.”

Leeteuk wasn’t surprised when the boy didn’t relax or move, but he didn’t really care.

After about fifteen minutes passed Leeteuk was no longer interested in waiting on Jaejoong and his people. So, he stood from his throne and slowly approached the boy in front of him to stand a few feet away from him. “You’re Kai’s pet, aren’t you?” Leeteuk asked with a bit of a smile on his face.

“… Pet?”

Leeteuk couldn’t help the genuine laugh that came from him. “ _Cute_. You’re his little werewolf boy. Something to drink on and to watch him. And he’s your master, hm?”

“He is my master.”

“ _Wow_. Aren’t you such a good pet for him?” Leeteuk asked with a disarming smile. But his eyes slowly took on that crimson color as he slowly took a few more steps towards the boy. “I’m sure Kai would be so proud of you. Look at you. You were so brave to go looking for him. And you were lucky you found a friend of his.”

“Friend?”

“Mm.”

Leeteuk took a moment as he continued to inch towards Kyungsoo. “I met Kai some time ago when he first came to this city. He was lost and I tried to point him in the right direction. But, well… He liked Fallholt so much he decided to stay. He found it was a home that suited his needs. If he didn’t settle himself here… Well, then he never would’ve met you. Would he?”

The story Leeteuk gave Kyungsoo was partially the truth. Except he left out the fact that bribery and threats were involved when he and Kai met. Every day that Kai has remained has been nothing but an insult to Leeteuk. An insult that made his blood boil, despite being unable to regulate his body temperature.

“Now, dear boy. I helped you, as Kai will be here to collect you very soon I imagine. Would you mind helping me? I’m certain Kai would be happy to know you helped one of his friends.” Leeteuk stood directly in front of Kyungsoo now and the boy did seem wary. But the idea of making Kai happy did make his shoulders relax some.

There was some shuffling of a few vampires around them, but Kyungsoo couldn’t look away from Leeteuk’s red eyes. He had the boy ensnared. But he was tensing up some as Leeteuk leaned in a hair. Odds were he knew he belonged to Kai and Kai only. _Damn werewolves and their loyalty._

_Oh well._ This was going to be the most fun Leeteuk has had in a while.

An almost tired sigh came from Leeteuk as he offered the boy one last smile. Then one of his hands wrapped itself around Kyungsoo’s throat with the speed of a vampire sire. Before Kyungsoo knew that a constricting grip was around his windpipe another hand was gripping his wrist and slamming him down onto the concrete floor. Any sound of pain that could’ve come from the boy died out in his throat.

Immediately four other vampires descended on the boy.

Their hands went to his wrists and ankles to keep him nailed to the ground. Leeteuk let go of Kyungsoo’s wrist to allow another to take hold of it as he settled himself on top of the boy. Another sigh left his lips as he looked down at the petrified boy. “It’s time for you to help both of us. You’ll be what brings Kai here.”

That was the only warning Leeteuk gave the boy before he let go of Kyungsoo’s throat to rip the damned ribbon off of his neck. Fear encompassed those sun kissed eyes as Leeteuk’s blood soak eyes found that ugly scar on the boy’s neck. _Hmph_. Well, that made his neck less tantalizing. But luckily enough, that’s not what Leeteuk was going for.

A rough hand pushed against Kyungsoo’s temple to force his head to the side as Leeteuk quickly leaned in. His teeth sank into Kyungsoo’s ear, already drawing a sharp yelp from the wolf. Leeteuk moved to bite into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. This time he drew blood and the boy started to scream in earnest. His body started to convulse and twitch underneath Leeteuk. But it was only every few moments.

The boy was weakened already. It was curious to Leeteuk. So, before he actually started to feed on Kyungsoo, a hand went to rip the silk shirt down the middle, exposing his chest. He pulled away from the boy’s shoulder only to glance at his body. He found the evidence of habitual feeding and a relatively fresh bite mark along his collar bone. Kai fed on this boy tonight, didn’t he? Leeteuk smiled to himself as his teeth unforgivingly bit into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Then with a lactation force only a vampire could possess, he began pulling all the blood he could from the wound. The boy’s screams only grew in intensity as what felt like lava encompassed his shoulder.

Leeteuk wouldn’t get much blood here, as he hit no major artery. But that was the point. He soon abandoned that spot to move to bite into his left hip bone. He purposefully avoided the left coronary, aiming to make this last as long as possible. Once again, he sucked as much blood as he could from the wound he created, biting deeper into it to draw more blood and screams from the boy.

The fear in his blood was intoxicating, giving Leeteuk a power high. But Leeteuk still was not fond of the meaty taste of werewolves. They were satisfying, but… Leeteuk had a sweet tooth, favoring the sweet and rich blood of witches instead.

His preference did not matter. What mattered was Kyungsoo’s cries being heard.

 

\---

 

Jaejoong quickly entered the throne room with a small team that consisted of five veteran officers. Ones that wouldn’t be spooked by a mass of vampires.

It helped that the vampires’ attention wasn’t on them. No, it was on the screaming boy at the front of the room. They all smelt blood in the water and wanted to tear the boy apart in a feeding frenzy. But they would not disobey their sire.

Jaejoong rushed forward, only to be stopped at the steps up to the throne. A few vampires stopped him and his officers from advancing. But they could see the sight of Leeteuk over a young man whose bones were cracking to shift before snapping back.

“ _Leeteuk!_ ”

Jaejoong’s call went unanswered.

“ _Enough!_ ”

It was then that a vampire blocked Jaejoong’s view. “The werewolf was deep in our territory, Mr. Kim.” The vampire addressed him directly with a stern look matching Jaejoong’s anger. “You know the rules!” He had to yell over the boy’s screams for Jaejoong to hear him.

But… He was right.

Jaejoong never agreed with them. But there were terms to the peace treaty that was created long before his birth. The leaders of the supernatural factions reserved the rights to do as they wish with other supernaturals that wandered too deep into their territory.

He and his small party of officers were ushered to the side, away from the majority of the vampires. “It won’t be long now,” they were promised.

And it wasn’t.

The large double doors slammed open, drawing almost everyone’s attention.

And there he was.

The butcher himself.

The tall dark man strolled into the room, dragging two mangled and headless vampire corpses with him, dropping them only when Leeteuk rose from his position on top of the boy. “Ah…” The sire breathed as he rubbed blood off his chin. But it didn’t help clean Kyungsoo’s blood off of him, as it was dripping down his chest that his button up shirt exposed.

“You’re late.”

A smirk appeared on Leeteuk’s face, but there was nothing but sheer fury on Kai’s.

It was then that Jaejoong went to move forward. “Remember what I said,” he told his team. “You’re vastly out-numbered. Let’s do this the easy way!” He called out, earning the ancient vampire’s cold gaze. Should he not comply, his team had their orders. Shoot out his kneecaps first before going for the shoulder blades and head. Bullets would never kill a vampire, unless buckshot decapitated the beast. But Jaejoong wanted this bastard in a cell with the key thrown into the Mariana trench.

“I think not, Commissioner.”

The vampire moved at a break neck speed, one that he nor his officers could even dream of aiming at. But Jaejoong still aimed his pistol in the creature’s direction.

At least until he was falling back to the floor.

It was as if the world was moving in slow motion when he was yanked backwards. As he hit the ground another vampire was jumping over him to intercept Kai. Jaejoong was sent sliding backwards and he realized his officers were all sent backwards as a mass of vampires started to swarm Kai.

“Do remember I like the humans here!” Leeteuk called out over the werewolf boy’s sobs as he moved to sit on his throne once again, crossing his legs with no care in the world as he watched the spectacle unfold.

And it was a sight. Like ants swarming a wasp, Kai could no longer be seen. But the sounds of cries and hisses were enough evidence that he was still very much alive and putting up a hell of a fight.

Jaejoong’s eyes widened as he rushed to his feet, not having seen anything like this before in his life.

There seemed to be a ripple in the swarming mass of bodies, decapitated bodies were getting shoved out of the way by others trying to get to Kai. But soon Kai’s blood-soaked head peeked out as he pushed himself out of the mass of vampires, reappearing at the other end of the throne room.

He was covered in blood, but Jaejoong suspected most of it was not his own. The vampire’s chest heaved for a brief moment as his hand pressed against his stomach. His stomach had been torn open, it would likely be a mortal wound for a human. But a vampire would recover. Only “problem” was… This meant Kai was losing blood, a lot of it. The more blood he lost, the more he would need to replace it. The more feral he would get until he fed enough. This would make him more dangerous, but also more reckless.

“Now is our chance, come on.” Jaejoong helped one of his officers up before aiming his pistol at Kai to take a few pot shots at him while he could. One bullet sunk into the unflinching man’s shoulder. But then he was moving again to avoid every bullet sent his way. The other vampires were turning back on Kai, eager to be the one to bring down the titan.

Jaejoong swore under his breath when their line of sight to Kai was obscured by the vampires once again. But it was only for a few long moments before the front of the room was engulfed in flames. “The hell…?” One of the officers muttered as they could feel the heat from the flames even several yards away. They were lucky the room they were in was mostly stone, so the flame was quickly dying down. But it served to make the vampires all back off, fearing the flames as if it were the sun itself.

Kai must’ve wiped most the blood off of his face, because Jaejoong could see it. The color had drained from his face, making the man look far paler as his eyes focused on the dying flames. When more vampires moved away from the flames, Jaejoong finally saw Chanyeol and his flame covered arms approaching the vampire with an aggressive look in his eyes as the flames started to eat up his shirt. Jaejoong has never seen Chanyeol like this, so angry. Nor has he noticed that the boy worked out until he finally caught a glimpse of those biceps.

“I am going to burn you alive for what you’ve done.” Even though Chanyeol did not yell, his strong voice easily carried throughout the room as he continued to walk towards Kai. But the young man’s voice was crisp and clear, that of a leader’s, not a boy. His eyes were as sharp and as angry as a bull in a fighter's ring. Sure, the bull typically never survived. But it sure as hell didn't go out without a fight.

Within a blink of an eye Kai was in front of Chanyeol and had his hand around his throat, easily lifting the taller off the ground an inch or two.

“Chanyeol!” Jaejoong yelled before breaking into a sprint towards the pair as the flames on Chanyeol’s arms died. Fire needed oxygen. Chanyeol needed air to use his magic. Chanyeol held one palm open towards Jaejoong as if to tell him to wait. Hands then naturally went to the one that was gripped around his neck as he looked the vampire in the eye. Chanyeol was turning red from the lack of air. But he was still able to make shallow breaths, more or less. All of his tattoos were moving about frantically, as if they saw their impending doom. But the raven on his forearm started to travel up to his neck.

Chanyeol sucked in as much air as he could before his neck erupted into flames.

Kai's scream came from a dark place of agony, more than just physical pain, and let the flames burn him long enough until he could throw the witch a good distance. The further he was, the further the flames.

After Chanyeol hit the concrete ground he sharply inhaled, gasping for air. After he managed to get some he began to cough, due mostly to the fact his throat was in pain after almost being crushed.

Jaejoong continued to rush over, more concerned about the safety of his friend. By the time Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, tears were beginning to form in his eyes from the lack of consistent air. But his coughing fit had ended, leaving him gasping for air once again. A hand gripped at Jaejoong’s shirt desperately, as if that would help him breathe somehow. Kai lifted his palms and saw the smoke, blood, blisters and the blackened, raw, open skin. He breathed heavily through gritted teeth, broad shoulders rising and sinking like a beast. When his hovering eyes found the witch again, a wicked smile stretched across his face. "How unfortunate of you," he started to step back towards the throne, "that you failed so easily.”

Hazy eyes found the vampire's as Chanyeol’s tattoos flickered, on and off. He needed more steady oxygen before he could actually use his magic. Chanyeol tried to pull out of Jaejoong’s arms at the threat. "I'll burn you and this entire building down!" Chanyeol yelled in a breathless voice, even if the vampire was already gone from where he was originally standing. When he realized this, he stopped trying to pull away from Jaejoong and get up. So, he just fell back into the man’s arms and onto the floor again. An idle hand went to his throat, feeling the tender skin that would surely have a bruise of a hand for a while. Chanyeol’s chest kept rising and falling at an alarming rate as he looked up at Jaejoong. But he didn't seem apologetic.

“I’ll be taking back what is mine.”

Kai’s voice was suddenly next to Leeteuk’s throne before his attention turned on the vampires that were holding Kyungsoo down. Leeteuk was in no rush to stand up as he rose from the chair. The ancient vampire was already healing most of his wounds to be less severe. But he was weaker than when he first came in this building.

When the four vampires that had been pinning Kyungsoo down were dead Kai picked the dazed and traumatized boy up to his feet. “ _Leave,_ ” He commanded the pale werewolf, and those panicked eyes set in on Kai. Leeteuk picked up a machete he liked to keep by his throne for disobedient vampires as he casually approached Kai, whistling a cheery tune.

“But-“

“Leave. _Now._ Find somewhere safe. I’ll find you.”

Kai turned to face Leeteuk who still wore that same disarming smile. “Is it finally my turn?”

Then the pair clashed.

But it wouldn’t be a fair fight.

It’d never be a fair fight against Leeteuk, he played dirty.

The vampire clan once again all turned on Kai, going to lash out at him any time he pulled away from Leeteuk or Leeteuk pulled away from him. They were jackals nipping at his heels as he faced down a mountain lion.

To make matters worse, other vampires turned on Kyungsoo. The boy finally took this as his cue to run.

But he didn’t know where to go, so he took the first exit he saw.

Out the window.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo went rolling down the side of the bluffs, rocks tearing up what tatters were left of his clothes and cutting into his skin. When he finally stopped rolling he found himself laying in the shallow water of the beach. Everything hurt and burned. He was exhausted and weak. But he had to run. Kai told him to find somewhere safe. So, the now wet boy started running, his cries of pain and emotional turmoil were drowned out by the ocean that was getting increasingly angry.

Kyungsoo ran through the dark city. He ignored the pain in his cut open bare feet and continued to run. He didn’t know where he was and there was no longer any thought left in his brain as his chest heaved. So, his feet carried him in a relatively straight line through the city, until he caught a familiar scent.

_Find somewhere safe._

He turned to follow the scent, his abused and nude form dimly lit by the street lights. But it was late, few were out to see him at this time.

 

\---

 

Kai forced his way through more of Leeteuk’s vampires, killing two in the process. But then he had Jaejoong and his team aiming their weapons right at him. With the popping of gunshots a few more bullets struck the vampire. With a growl of frustration, he was in front of Jaejoong with a bat of an eye. This made everyone stop firing their weapons, lest they injure their leader.

His hand easily crushed the pistol in Jaejoong’s hand as he grabbed the man’s right wrist. He could smell his wound and the lingering scent of the werewolf that caused it hidden under the SWAT uniform the man was wearing. Considering Kai’s situation, it made Jaejoong awfully tempting. The sire practically made a show of deeply inhaling Jaejoong’s scent in front of him. The werewolf, wound and expensive cologne wasn’t the only thing he smelt on the man. “I will inflict such a greater wound on you, Commissioner. Give it time," the vampire breathed as he lifted Jaejoong’s arm and the air and forced it backwards some, all to see the man bare his teeth in pain.

“ _Try me,_ ” The human seethed through gritted teeth as his left hand grabbed something out of his pocket, a syringe. Suddenly he was slamming it towards Kai. But Kai easily intercepted his hand before the needle could even scratch his skin.

Kai knew what was in the syringe, the thick blackish substance was clue enough. It was dead man’s blood. The only thing that could properly knock a vampire on its ass. The septic blood was like a narcotic to vampires, rendering them unconscious.

“Now, now, Commissioner. Wait your turn. My retribution for you will come. There is no need to rush it.” With a smirk of sin and blood in those irises of his, Kai pushed Jaejoong backwards onto the ground as he let go of the man and proceeded to make his speedy exit. Best to leave now before his blood lust made him a liar.

Jaejoong was being helped up by his officers, many insisting to check his arm. But he pushed past them with reassurances that he was fine. He needed to check on Chanyeol.

Leeteuk was livid that Kai managed to slip out between his fingers. He was gone with the wind. Leeteuk knew he wouldn’t find him anytime soon. No point in trying right now. So, the tired and strained vampire sire approached the humans and witch towards the front of the throne room.

Blood was oozing out of a deep wound on his shoulder as well as multiple lacerations that were already closing. Chanyeol was looking like an awfully tempting snack right now. He needed to replace the blood he lost, after all. Jaejoong was standing as if he was meeting the challenge in Leeteuk’s crimson eyes that were locked on Chanyeol. “This was a colossal failure. We missed our only opportunity. It’s time for you all to leave this place. We have dead to burn and we are all hungry after that encounter. It’d be a shame if you turned into dinner.”

With that, Leeteuk turned away to start giving orders.

 

\---

 

After being certain Chanyeol would be okay, Jaejoong did the only thing he could and returned to the FPD with his officers. No one said a word. Not until Jaejoong told them they all had the following day off. Then he went to shower in his office. From the outside he seemed calm, perhaps even tired. But he was seething. He knew he was going to have to get his aggression out tonight. So, after he was able to change into a more casual outfit that he could go home in. A white button down with black slacks.

After sending his secretary a late-night email informing her he would be taking the morning off, he was leaving the office.

 

\---

 

Xiumin was unconscious in his bed. It was about two in the morning, so this was no surprise.

His calico cat, Bo, was curled up asleep on his bare back as the man slept on his stomach. The blankets were only really covering his legs, indicating he was only in black boxer briefs. The bruises Jaejoong left him were now an angry purple, but Xiumin still loved them.

Bo woke and stood up to jump off of Xiumin’s back. She was quickly making her way to the window that was ajar for her. But Xiumin didn’t notice. Nor did he hear her soft meow when his door opened. The cat meowed once again before fleeing out the window when the intruder stepped further into the studio apartment.

Xiumin still didn’t stir.

He didn’t stir until he felt a hand run up along his spine. Even then, his body only shuddered in response. The strange hand then moved to one of his shoulders and that’s when Xiumin finally moved.

His left hand reached down to the side of his mattress and pulled his silver knife out from hiding as he started to turn in the bed. He was fully intent on showing this intruder how _impolite_ it was to break into someone’s home.

But the intruder’s rough hands immediately clamped down on his left wrist and his neck, forcing his head deeper into his pillow and his left hand to stop in place.

“ _Ah-ah_ ,” the intruder chuckled. “Is this how you’re going to treat me?”

Xiumin’s left hand dropped the knife on the mattress as he worked on easing his tense muscles in the firm grip he was in. “There’s a good boy,” the man cooed as his hand on Xiumin’s neck moved to scratch at the back of his head. There was a dip in the bed as the other man joined him, going to straddle him. His left hand let go of Xiumin’s wrist as he flicked the knife off the mattress and into the floor.

Lips attached themselves to the back of Xiumin’s neck and he started to let out a soft moan. “You could’ve called me, Mr. Kim…” He murmured with a tired voice and got another handsome chuckle from Mr. Kim.

“You did agree to this and say you were okay with it. Should we change that?”

“No, sir,” Xiumin sighed at the feeling of Mr. Kim’s breath on the back of his neck.

One of those rough hands slid down his back to grip onto his hip. “Are you too sore?”

“No, sir…”

“Want me to fuck you into this mattress, then?”

“Please, Mr. Kim.”

“Where are you at?”

“Green.”

“Where’s your lube?”

“Nightstand...”

Mr. Kim leaned over to reach the nightstand drawer to fish for the bottle of lube. When he got it, he sat it on the mattress next to them.

A rough hand once again ran through Xiumin’s hair and he let out a pleased, albeit tired, hum. Another hand slid down Xiumin’s back to the hem of his underwear. “Purr for me, Kitten.”

Xiumin did as he was asked and gave a rough purr due to his tired voice. Mr. Kim leaned in to grin against his shoulder. “Such a good boy,” the man murmured before sinking his teeth into Xiumin’s shoulder blade, earning a sharp groan from the smaller as his left hand clutched at the pillow his face was buried in. Mr. Kim’s right hand grabbed Xiumin’s other wrist to pin it to the mattress while his left hand slid itself under the younger’s underwear.

“I think you deserve the morning off tomorrow,” Mr. Kim mused as muffled moans started to fall from Xiumin’s lips.

 

\----

 

Howls ate up the silence in the woods south of Fallholt.

The fact that a thick and unnatural fog covered the woods would’ve made the area all the more intimidating to those who stumbled along it. But nearby the source of the howling there were also the sounds of frantic yelling.

Thick walls of compacted earth were raised up and had the beast in question caged. It wasn’t going anywhere. The chocolate wolf was trapped, and he loathed feeling like a prisoner. So, he howled and howled and howled. This kept those that lived nearby on edge for the howls were loud and angry. They sounded like a promise of retribution should the wolf get free.

They were lucky the howls weren’t actually aggressive in nature, merely stressed like any animal backed into a corner.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!”

“What the hell did you do?!”

Many witches went running to Chanyeol the instant he showed his face in their camp. They paused at his anger and the fresh bruising on his throat. But he didn’t stop. He continued walking towards the earthy cage that was keeping the beast locked up. “A werewolf came to the camp! We had to do this to keep us safe!”

Chanyeol rubbed his face as he groaned, turning back to his people. “I told you we were granting a friend asylum from the pack!” He snapped, drawing silence from his own. But the wolf still howled, threatening to drown out Chanyeol’s raised voice.

“You didn’t…” One person dared to argue, but Chanyeol was not in the mood for it.

“Yes, I did. I said so right before I left.”

“You got a phone call from Leeteuk that cut you off. You never finished what you were saying before you left.”

“ _Damnit,_ ” Chanyeol loudly groaned once again, frustrated with multiple things now. “Look. I’m sorry. But lower these damn walls. He’s a friend who will be residing with us for now.”

“Chanyeol, no outsider has been in our camp in centuries.”

“Well, for one that’s not true. Junmyeon here has been here before, back when he and I were teenagers.”

“He’s a wolf!”

“And you’re a witch! What difference does it make?! We are all outsiders here. So, lower the damn walls.”

“… As you say.”

With a reluctant sigh the witch responsible for the earthy walls lowered them, but did so slowly. Regardless, the chocolate wolf jumped on top of them as soon as he could to get out of the cage he was forced in. His ears were pinned back to his skull as he observed the witches that had all gathered here due to his loud howls. His hackles were standing on end due to the stress and threats the witches created.

“ _Easy, Junmyeon,_ ” Chanyeol breathed as he approached a wilder eyed Junmyeon. “They were wrong for what they did to you. But they were just trying to keep this place safe. You understand, hm? Don’t worry. This is your pack now. For as long as you want it to be.”

The wolf bristled at Chanyeol’s approach, a sudden flashback to a time where his mouth was filled with welts and blisters after choosing the wrong prey. But his words soothed him, more or less. His ears went back to a more neutral position as he sniffed in Chanyeol’s direction. When the tall man ran a hand down his back it smoothed out his fur so it stopped standing on end and Junmyeon finally relaxed enough to sit down. But his eyes caught Chanyeol’s injury and his nose could smell the death on him.

_Okay? Hurt?_

“I’ll be fine, Junmyeon.”

When caramel eyes went back to the witches warily observing him Junmyeon began to pant some due to stress. He was unsure if this had been a good idea or not to come here. But to get comfortable he started to sniff around as he neared the center of the camp. Other witches promptly moved away from him anytime he moved in their direction.

“If it makes you feel any better he will be staying with me. I trust Junmyeon. It also wouldn’t be the worst thing to have a werewolf at the camp. If anything goes wrong his howls could be heard by everyone. He’d be a great addition to our defense system.”

Junmyeon was only half listening to Chanyeol as he was far more interested in all the scents around him. But he stopped to look over at Chanyeol with his ears pinned back once again. He didn’t want to be used like his ancestors had been. But he tried to ignore that thought and went back to his business. His eyes took in the camp itself and found it pleasing. The homes were built into and along the trees. Everything here melded with nature and he liked that they didn’t cut down all these trees to build here. Bright and numerous string lights what were illuminated the camp.

He turned to walk back towards Chanyeol, having ended his familiarization with the camp for now. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three children in front of him. The witches were still quietly expressing their concerns to Chanyeol as if Junmyeon’s sharp hearing couldn’t hear them. They didn’t notice their curious and new arrivals. Junmyeon had likely woken them up with his howls. So here they were to investigate.

One brave little girl stepped up first, slowly but steadily approaching Junmyeon. Junmyeon froze himself in place, unsure how to react. He’s been around children before, even as a wolf. There were always children within the pack and so he’s even played with them before. But these were not children that were used to werewolves. They’ve likely never seen one this close before.

Yet, this little girl still approached him until she was only a few feet away and held her hand out to him. Junmyeon hesitantly stepped forward. She was so small, he towered over her even in this form. But he leaned his head down to sniff at her hand and she actually giggled at the sensation. Junmyeon found his tail slightly wagging at the sound. So, to reassure the girl he gave her hand a small lick, this earned him a bright grin before she turned to her two friends and gestured for them to come closer.

Junmyeon dropped down to a bowing stance as his tail wagged in the air, inviting the children to run and play. They all laughed at the puppy-ish behavior. But this drew the attention of the witches. “Liza!” One man yelled before running over to yank his daughter up and into his arms.

The wolf’s tail stopped wagging and started to droop before he laid on the ground, looking up at the man’s wide eyes. “I told you, it’s okay! Junmyeon is safe!” Chanyeol was tired and annoyed, it was easy to see and hear by his voice. But Junmyeon let out a short whine as he laid his head down on his front paws, trying his best to not seem like a threat.

But one of the other children had approached him to squat next to Junmyeon’s large head. She patted his head and whispered some reassurances to the beast. So Junmyeon’s tail thumped against the ground as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

Chanyeol was arguing with some of the witches once again. But the two kids left on the ground were soon asking Junmyeon to play. And so Junmyeon stood up and bolted off to the side, the kids squealing before chasing after him. The massive wolf stopped to drop down to a bowing position once again.

This drew the concern of the witches once more, especially considering if Junmyeon stepped on one of the kids or pushed them over by accident then they’d still get harmed. But Chanyeol found himself laughing at Junmyeon bounced around the children like a puppy. When Junmyeon stopped again the little boy barreled into him, actually knocking him over on his side. Junmyeon let out a few huffs and grunts as he squirmed on his side as the boy clung onto him, mad with giggles. The little girl had caught up and practically crawled on top of Junmyeon, earning more grunts from the wolf. Fur was getting pulled and he was getting stepped on. But he didn’t seem to mind.

Wolves play rougher than this.

“Look at what you call the big bad wolf,” Chanyeol gestured to the sight as the other wary adults looked on. But the parents were still descending to collect their children, insisting it was way past their bedtime. The wolf quickly sat up as his ears twitched and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

_Did something wrong?_

Chanyeol approached Junmyeon with a bit of a frown. “No. You did great. They’ll get used to you. But I need to pass out for like fifteen hours. And you’ll have to stay with me to keep the others calm. So, I hope you don’t mind.” Chanyeol still spoke to Junmyeon as if he were a human, even while scratching the fur on his neck.

Junmyeon didn’t respond, but he followed Chanyeol. Although getting to his “home” was a bit difficult as a wolf. But Junmyeon didn’t have clothes with him right now, so changing back to a human wasn’t feasible. So, he was forced to climb narrow spiral staircases. But worst of all was the wooden bridges that were across trees. Junmyeon loathed heights and so he was incredibly anxious crossing the narrow path way. He whined on a few occasions. But eventually, they made it to Chanyeol’s home that was built into a large tree.

“Come on.” Chanyeol opened the door to the open floor plan home. It wasn’t too large, but Chanyeol insisted he didn’t need much space. There was a kitchen, living area, small dining area, and then an area for his bedroom, with a bathroom beyond another door.

“I can get you spare clothes so you can change.”

_No need._

“Junmyeon, I know you really well. But please don’t be naked in my home in front of me.”

_No. Stay like this._

“Like a wolf?” Junmyeon remained silent as his nails clicked on the wooden floor while he walked over to Chanyeol’s queen sized bed. He laid down in the floor at the foot of the bed and Chanyeol frowned at the sight. But he proceeded to change into a shirt and some shorts to sleep in before crawling into the bed, eager for some rest.

Yet, he could only think about Junmyeon. Sure, he was a canine right now, but he was still human. So, Chanyeol felt bad he was going to be sleeping on the wooden floor tonight. “Junmyeon."

_Yes?_

Chanyeol patted the bed as he scooted over to one side. Junmyeon’s head peaked up to look at Chanyeol with a questioning gaze.

_You sure?_

“Get up here before I change my mind.”

There was a small whine of concern. But Junmyeon stood up and then hesitantly placed one paw on the soft mattress. He was concerned the weight would be too much for the bed. Slowly but surely, the massive wolf took up the other half of the bed as he joined Chanyeol. Not without the bedframe groaning in protest. Yet, it held up.

This wasn’t so bad. The bed was soft and the magic coming from Chanyeol felt as if he was lying next to a fire place. It was really nice.

_Thank you._

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo’s hands flung a door to a building open. He was lucky that the night manager was heating up a meal in the back room as he ran towards the stairwell. All he knew was he had to follow that scent.

So, he climbed step after step.

He didn’t stop until he reached a door among many other doors. He began to pound on it, trying desperately to open it all the while.

When it opened he was met with horrified eyes and a gasp from a blond young man.

“ _K-Kyungsoo?!_ ”

Kyungsoo pushed himself into Sehun’s apartment, grabbing the door from him before forcing it shut.

This was when he finally started to shut down as he leaned against the wooden door catching his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is it for Part One of this series! I hope you enjoyed it! =]
> 
> Two side notes, though.
> 
> 1\. This is where my dear friend's writing ends. I don't know if [Kim Charmaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine) has anymore plans to write fan fiction again. But I highly suggest following her just in case so you don't miss anything. Plus if you're into fluff she has some cutesy stuff she's already written on her page. Lol this work is a real stark contrast to what she usually posts on her account. But also, this means you will stop seeing these beautiful descriptions. She and I have polar opposite writing styles and hers heavily leans towards descriptions. She could probs write an entire paragraph describing a tree so you could see it perfectly in your head whereas my writing style is like, "Oh, look. A tree lol." Anywho, I wanna thank her for this awesome adventure that we went on together and that we still talk about on occasion because it was real awesome and really fun. 
> 
> And finally a more somber note.
> 
> 2\. There will most definitely be a part two (hell, I have a part three planned as well lol). Probs gonna be just as long as this part was, if not longer maybe. *shrugs* BUT! It breaks my heart to say that the soonest you will be seeing Part 2 will likely be in December. A WHOLE LOT is changing in my life rn. In fact I was lowkey stressing about wrapping this up ASAP because omg it needed to get done before October. You see, starting in October I'm very blessed to say that I will be traveling until mid November. And not just traveling around the States with reliable computer access. No, I'll be in Tokyo and then Seoul for that time period. AND THEN if I'm lucky the weekend after my return stateside I will be moving about six hours away from where I live right now. And so packing and what not needs to be done this month. Not to mention when I move there will be the whole settling in, getting adjusted and getting a new job and stuff to get used to. So this is why I say the earliest you can expect anything from me is in December. It may even be January depending. But I'm aiming on December. Good news is that I'm already writing while I'll still have time to, lol. So I already have the first chapter for part two finished. This way I can have a back log of things to post so I can at least update once a week when I do start posting again. I just don't want to start posting it now and then leave you all hanging for two months.
> 
> So there's that.
> 
> But idk, my boi Minseok finally made an Instagram account so he may murder me before I have the chance to post again. ~~If Xiudad doesn't delete this insta.~~ Or if EXO has a comeback in this time period I may not survive to update lol. 
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you all for your support and be well =]
> 
> I'll see you all when I see you ;]
> 
> Oh, and here's a treat for you all that I managed to crank out ;]
> 
> [Fallholt](https://vimeo.com/289296023) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
